Resplandecer de Vongola: Ocaso
by Clan AFY
Summary: Yo te pregunto: ¿Estas dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para proteger a tu Familia? Tsuna para proteger a su Familia esta dispuesto a convertirse en el Décimo Vongola. Pero su camino a la sucesión, así como después de esta; esta llena de obstáculos, secuestros, tradiciones familiares, atentados, decisiones sin embargo el obstáculo mas peligroso es el: AMOR. Modifique el nombre.
1. El inicio de mi Destino

**Notas: Hola! soy nueva publicando aquí en Fanfiction así que espero llevarme bien con ustedes espero que les guste mi historia y es como una continuación del manga pero a como yo lo veo o me gustaría que fuera.**

**KHR NO ME PERTENECE**

**SI TIENEN DUDAS DEJEN UN RW Y SE LOS CONTESTARE EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**** = pensamientos**

**-...- = dialogo**

****~Flash Back~ = Recuerdos****

**Resplandecer de Vongola**

**Cap. 0 El inicio de mi destino**

Han acabado las vacaciones de verano y las clases han comenzado junto con el nuevo uniforme de verano; Reborn regreso hace dos semanas de Italia con su nueva idea de convertirme en el Neo Vongola Primo.

Los días en la escuela son rutinarios y aburridos a pesar de las peleas unilaterales de Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto, las peleas de Hibari-san y Mukuro quien viene a la escuela solo para molestar al comité disciplinario, las explosiones, los gritos, entre otras cosas. A excepción de hace una semana en que Emma se fue de regreso a Italia para hacer conocer el nombre de su familia de nuevo en el mundo mafioso. Me he estado mandando mensajes con él y parece que le va muy bien, además de que sufre un duro entrenamiento ya que parece que Skull, Colonello y Verde se ofrecieron a entrenarlos a él y a su familia. Skull por que son amigos, Colonello porque no quiere perder contra Reborn y Verde por las llamas, para hacer cajas armas de llamas tipo tierra.

Los fines de semana Reborn nos saca a "_todos"_ a entrenar en el bosque de Namimori, Hibari-san solo acepto porque a veces tiene la oportunidad de pelear con Reborn y sobre Mukuro, la que viene es Chrome.

-Juudaime ¿Esta bien? – me pregunta Gokudera.

-Si Gokudera-kun solo algo pensativo.

-Jajá y ¿de qué, Tsuna?- me pregunto ahora Yamamoto.

-Es que Reborn desapareció esta mañana y no sé dónde se metió.-***y con Reborn no hay nada seguro en sus desapariciones. Además de que estoy pensando en porque Reborn no nos ha regresado los accesorios de Vongola y cuál es la verdadera razón de que regresara, ya que pudieron haber escogido a Xanxus que tanto quiere ser el Décimo* **pensé ya quemis pensamientos sobre eso volaban pero no llegaba a nada.

-Buenos días Tsuna-kun- me saluda Kyoko-chan al entrar al salón. Otro de mis problemas, cuando veo a Kyoko-chan ya no me pongo tan nervioso como antes, mis sentimientos han estado tan confusos desde aquel día en que vi a Haru "_hermosa"._

-Buenos días Kyoko-chan, Kurokawa-san.-salude con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Sawada.-saludo Kurokawa-san.

-Tsuna-kun, Chorme-chan ha estado muy ansiosa.-me dijo y me señalo a Chrome.

-¿Eh? – voltea a ver y si se veía algo ansiosa, por lo que me acerque a ella.

-Chrome ¿pasa algo?

-Boss…-me miro- Estoy bien solo tengo un mal presentimiento. **-*ella también*** desde que desperté mi intuición ha estado como loca y sobre algo que aprendí de Reborn es que nunca debo dudar de ella.

-Ya veo, espero que solo sea pasajero.

-Yo también – me dedico una leve sonrisa la cual correspondí.

-Vamos siéntense.- el profesor llego y todos se fueron a sus lugares, como siempre no puse atención y los profesores me hacían pasar adelante, contestaba mal y todos reían mientras eran amenazados por Gokudera-kun, eran días rutinarios, divertidos pero rutinarios. Todo era tranquilo miraba por la ventana pero esa sensación de intranquilidad no se iba, voltee a ver a Chrome y seguía igual de intranquila con la única diferencia de que ella si prestaba atención y yo no. ***Si Reborn se entera de que no estoy prestando atención me matara*** tanto solo pensar eso me corrió un escalofrió ***¿dónde te metiste Reborn?* **Reborn no salía de mis pensamientos, ayer también salió y no se adonde. Sé muy bien que está tramando algo y algo grande, pero no sé qué es y espero que nada malo. Tantos pensamientos se acabaron al escuchar la campana.

-Juudaime.-se acercó Gokudera-kun con una sonrisa.

-Tsuna vamos a la azotea.-me dijo Yamamoto que estaba a mi lado igual con una sonrisa.

-Claro, vamos. – me levante y nos dirigimos a la azotea con las famosas peleas unilaterales de Gokudera-kun. Las chicas también venían con nosotros. Al llegar vimos que ya estaba Onii-san ahí.

-Hola ¡Sawada! – saludo/grito Onii-san ***no lo vi en la mañana habrá estado entrenando***.

-Hola Onii-san.-salude.

-Hola sempai.-saludo Yamamoto.

-Cállate cabeza de césped.

-¿Que dijiste Cabeza de pulpo?

-¿A quien dices cabeza de pulpo, cabeza de césped?

-Onii-san, Gokudera-kun no peleen – dije y luego, luego se detuvieron.

-Hai Juudaime / Esta bien Sawada – dijeron al unísono. El receso transcurrió normal y tranquilo, que es raro ya que por lo general en la hora de receso se escuchan las explosiones de la peleas que tienen Mukuro y Hibari-san en las canchas de béisbol, pero no se escucha ninguno, las chicas se están divirtiendo y parece que a Chrome ya se le paso su intranquilidad. En total el receso paso tranquilo ***Esta sensación no se me quita y Reborn ni siquiera se presentó a la hora de Receso como siempre, ¿que estará planeando ahora?* **regresamos cada quien a nuestro salón ya que Onii-san es de 3° grado y nosotros 2°. Las clases también transcurrieron normal pero… ***ya me estoy hartando de este sentimiento*** por alguna razón voltee a ver a Chrome y otra vez estaba intranquila. No pude preguntarle qué es lo sentía ya que estábamos en clase, pero por alguna razón sabía que su intranquilidad que sufría era por lo misma razón que la mía. Las clases acabaron y me acerque a ella.

-Chrome ¿todavía sigues así? – pregunte y ella solo asintió – ¿quieres venir cenar a mi casa hoy? Okaa-san estará feliz de tenerte.

-Gracias Boss. –acepto ***por fin puedo leer sus expresiones o los significados de sus pocas palabras***

-No hay de qué. –sonreí.

-Vamos Tsuna.-me dijo Yamamoto desde la puerta del salón.

-Juudaime.- dijo Gokudera-kun junto a él.

-Vamos Chrome.-dije y ella solo asintió. Nos acercamos a ellos junto con Kyoko-chan y Kurokawa-san. Salimos de la escuela junto con Onii-san que nos lo encontramos en la entrada de la escuela esperando a su hermana como siempre y en cierta calle todos nos separamos.

-Chrome ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así? – le pregunte.

-No lo sé Boss. – me dijo con sinceridad.

-Ya veo, yo también estoy intranquilo.

-¿Porque? – me pregunto.

-Reborn – fue lo único que tuve que decir para que me entendiera, ella también sabía que nada bueno pasaba cuando él estaba involucrado. Nos quedamos en silencio pero no incomodo al contrario cuando estoy con ella puedo estar más tranquilo. Llegamos a mi casa y la invite a pasar.

-Okaa-san ya llegue. Traje a una amiga. – dije mientras me adentraba junto a Chrome a la cocina donde mama estaba cocinando.

-¡Oh! Tsu-kun Okairi -dijo- Es bueno verte Chrome-chan.

-Buenos días Mammá. – dijo Chrome algo avergonzada ya que Okaa-san le dijo que la llamara así.

-Okaa-san, Chrome se quedara a cenar ¿puede?

-Por supuesto que sí, eres bienvenida cuando quieras Chrome-chan.

-Gracias.- dijo Chrome con una sonrisa.

-Vamos siéntense ahorita les sirvo la cena.

-Gracia Okaa-san.

-Gracias.-dijo de nuevo Chrome.

Nos sentamos y platicamos un poco sobre la tarea antes de que Okaa-san pusiera los platos en la mesa, llamo a Lambo, I-pin, Bianchi y Fuuta a cenar. ***Reborn todavía no llega* **Reborn no salía de mis pensamientos. La cena fue tranquila sin Reborn quien molesta a Lambo quitándole su comida y a mi ***hace tiempo que no tengo una cena así, en la que no tenga que proteger mi comida de Reborn***

-Ciaoo Dame-Tsuna. – escuche una voz familiar.

-¡Reborn! ¿Dónde te habías metido? – grite.

-Dame-Tsuna hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar y ya que está aquí Chrome que ella también escuche. – dijo serio, asentí.

-Vamos Chrome – le dije para que me siguiera y antes de que subiera el primer escalón tocaron la puerta - ¿Quién será? – me volteé y me dirigí hacia la puerta, la abrí y me encontré con personas que jamás esperaría enfrente de mí casa todas golpeadas. Chrome se acercó y vio a las personas que estaban y al igual que yo quedo sorprendida.

-Ken, Chikusa, M.M y Fran ¿Qué hacen aquí todos? ¿Qué les paso?

-Chrome-Nee, han secuestrado a Shishou.-dijo con voz monótona Fran

-¡¿QUE?!

**Continuara…**

**++++++++++++++++++++ Rebornadas ++++++++++++++++++++**

**Razones por las que regrese de Italia**

-¿Ahora que lo pienso Reborn porque regresaste de Italia si había renunciado ya?

-Porque ahora serás el Neo Vongola Primo, Dame-Tsuna.

-Pero no creo que haya sido solo por eso ¿o sí?

-Eso no te importa.-transforme a león en pistola y le apunte – Mejor apúrate con tu tarea si no quieres que te dispare.

-¡Hiiii! – chillo y empezó a mirar su cuaderno de nuevo pero estaba todo nervioso. Salí de la habitación y empecé a recordar las razones por las que regrese. Cuando Dame-Tsuna renuncio a ser el Décimo Vongola y Nono acepto su respuesta, yo ya no tenía nada más que hacer en Japón y me fui de regreso a Italia ***Eres Dame-Tsuna hasta el final, Dame-Tsuna*** una vez que estuve en Italia le entregue un reporte de los dos años que pase con Dame-Tsuna a Nono.

**~Flash Back~**

-Tome Nono.

-Gracias Reborn-kun.

-No hay de qué pero ¿quién será su sucesor ahora?.-pregunte ya que Dame-Tsuna renuncio a ser el Décimo Vongola y los otros candidatos estaban muertos, el único que quedaba era Xanxus.

-Pues tendrá que ser Xanxus, le voy a llamar para que empiece con un leve entrenamiento con base a los papeleos, ya que en peleas no es necesario.

-Ya veo, será Xanxus.

-Así es.-dijo con una sonrisa.

**~Fin del Flash Back~**

Después de eso tal y como dijo Nono lo llamo y empezó con un entrenamiento. Era mejor de lo que esperaba, escuchaba atentamente a lo que le decían, pero igual era perezoso, solo cuando estaba el Nono enfrente no lo era.

Era muy bueno en todo pero como a Nono le molestaba el papeleo.

**~Flash Back~**

-Tsk. ¡Esto es un molestia! – escuche un grito desde la oficina de Nono, donde se suponía que ahorita mismo debería estar Xanxus firmando papeles. Me asome y estaba Xanxus intentando quemar los papeles con su llama pero ***es imposible, son papeles en contra de llamas de voluntad y otras cosas más* **sonreí era divertido verlo como quería quemarlos y estos no se quemaban, ni se rompían, ni se mojaban.

**~Fin del flash Back~**

Siempre que sucedía eso los guardias de seguridad lo querían detener pero era imposible, con sus enojos rompía partes de la mansión y eso hacía más papeleo….hasta que….

**~Flash Back~**

-¡YA ESTOY HARTO! ¡ODIO EL PAPELEO!-grito Xanxus.

-Cálmate Xanxus que también hacías papeleo con los Varia.-dijo Nono con voz tranquila pero cansada de que eso siempre pasara.

-¡SE LO DEJABA AL PEDAZO DE BASURA! ¡YA! ¡RENUNCIO A SER EL DECIMO VONGOLA! ¡TU! –Me señalo- ¡REGRESA CON LA ESCORIA! –***se refiere a Dame-Tsuna***\- ¡YO ME LARGO! ¡VAMONOS BASURAS!-grito saliendo de la oficina junto con los demás Varia. Mientras Nono suspiraba.

-¿Que hará ahora Nono? – le pregunte mientras él se sentaba detrás del escritorio, sus guardianes recogían los papeles y la servidumbre sacaba los muebles destrozados y barrían los vidrios rotos.

-Creo que otra vez tendrás que ir a Japón, Reborn-kun.

-Por mí no hay problema, Nono. -***De seguro Dame-Tsuna ya me extraña***\- Pero que le digo a Tsuna.

-¿Puedo contar contigo para convencer a Tsunayoshi-kun?

-Por supuesto - ***Prepárate Dame-Tsuna***

**(Con este último comentario en Japón un castaño sufrió un terrible escalofrió)**

**~Fin del flash Back~**

Me sorprendió la verdad que Xanxus haya rechazado el título así nada más, por una simple pelea con los papeles, pero también es creíble con su poca paciencia.

**Notas: ¿les gusto? por cierto lo estoy subiendo también en para que sepan que no es plagio**

**Me encantan las Rebornadas es un conjunto de palabras ((Reborn + Babosadas= Rebornadas))**


	2. Secuestrando a la piña

**Notas: Hola! ¿como están? Aquí les dejo el nuevo cap.**

**KHR NO ME PERTENECE**

**SI TIENEN DUDAS DEJEN UN RW Y SE LOS CONTESTARE EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**** = pensamientos**

**-...- = dialogo**

****~Flash Back~ = Recuerdos****

****(()) = Interferencia de la Autora****

* * *

_**Cap. 1 - Secuestro de una piña**_

-¡¿QUE?! – se escuchó un grito en la residencia Sawada.

-¿Qué sucede Tsu-kun? – Se asomó Nana desde la puerta de la cocina pero no vio a nadie en el recibidor, la puerta estaba cerrada.-Are, creo que he escuchado mal.

* * *

-Y bien ¿qué paso? – dijo agitado Tsunayoshi de correr. Ya que en cuanto escucho a su madre salió corriendo y todos los demás los siguieron.

-Nos tendieron una emboscada ~byon – dijo Ken igual de agitado por las heridas que traía.

-¿Una emboscada? ¿Quién? – pregunto Chrome preocupada y algo cansada.

-Una mafia, pero no sabemos cuál – dijo Chikusa.

-¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto Tsuna asustado.

-Estábamos tranquilos en la guarida, lentes-sempai y bestia-sempai se burlaban de W.W-Nee-san por el rechazo que recibió de Disciplina-san.-dijo Fran.

-¿Qué? ¿Te declaraste a Hibari-san? – grito/pregunto Tsuna.

-No me interrumpas Tsuna-Nii. – dijo Fran.

-Lo siento.

-Continuemos con mi Flash Back. Mientras yo era apuñalado por el tridente malévolo de Shishou. De repente fuimos rodeados por un humo rosado, nuestros ojos empezaron a llorar y fuimos rodeados por una de las ilusiones de Shishou creada por la maquina abandonada de Verde-Fresa-sensei, pero no nos podíamos mover o al menos yo no –mira a Ken Chikusa y M.M con sospecha- solo escuchaba el choque de metales, el Kufufu~ de Shishou y explosiones. Antes de que el humo desapareciera todo ese ruido se acabó y cuando por fin desapareció, al mismo tiempo nos pudimos mover –los mira de nuevo con sospecha- ya que logre romper la ilusión y vimos que la piña…digo Shishou ya no estaba. Salimos de la guarida y vimos como metían unos hombres de negros como los duendecillos de la caries **((se refiere a los varia))**… no, espera los duendecillos de las caries se ven mejor. Como decía, metieron a Shishou a una limosina todo noqueado, hicieron piña noqueada y se lo llevaban, quise…

-Quisimos – corrigió Chikusa e igual con voz monótona.

-Bueno…quisimos ir tras ellos pero solo recibimos una paliza, bueno yo no ya que soy fuerte.

-Solo usabas tus ilusiones para escapar ~byon -acuso Ken.

-¿En serio?-dijo Fran abriendo su boquita pero sin expresión.- Yo que sepa se le llama sobrevivir a la batalla para ganar la guerra.

-Tú también usas esa técnica ¿Verdad Vongola? – dijo M.M quien se había mantenido hasta ahora chillando como magdalena.

-¿Eh? **-*No sé si sentirme ofendido o no pero ¡Ahh! ahora que hago, Mukuro fue secuestrado por la mafia*** \- mientras Tsunayoshi debatía en su mente, alguien ya estaba decidida.

-Yo sé de qué mafia se trata. –dijo Fran.

-¿cuál? – preguntaron todos.

-Vi el escudo de la famiglia en una de las puertas cuando subieron a Shishou noqueado. Ese es el escudo que representa a la famiglia rusa, Novikov, son aliados de Vongola en sus negocios de venta de drogas, extorsión y lavado de dinero en el norte de Italia o eso vi en los papeles de los duendecillos de las caries durante su estadía en Japón por la pelea de representantes además de que Shishou los estaba investigando.

-Y porque no lo dijiste antes.-regaño M.M.

-Ya hable mucho. – dijo mientras simulaba quedarse sin aire mientras a los demás se les caía una gotita de sudor.

-Yo… ¡YO RESCATARE A MUKURO-SAMA! – grito Chrome llamando la atención de todos.

-¡Nosotros también iremos, Baka-Onna!

-Yo iré… sola… además ustedes están lastimados…- quiso decir Chrome.

-Detente, Chrome- se escuchó una voz conocida para todos.

-¡Reborn! – grito Tsunayoshi al ver a su _"querido"_ tutor. - ¿dónde te habías metido? Desde que llegaron ellos desapareciste.- Le reprocho el castaño a su tutor, ya que necesitaba su consejo y ayuda, antes de entrar en pánico aunque ya lo había hecho.

-Yo ¿o tú? Que saliste corriendo mientras yo te esperaba en tu habitación Dame-Tsuna. –lo regaño.

-Lo siento.-se disculpó.

-Síganme, que de esto no se puede hablar tan públicamente.-dijo serio el tutor, mientras los demás se percataban que estaban en medio de una plaza muy concurrente y recibiendo así un asentimiento de parte de los presentes involucrados.

* * *

-¿Porque en Namichuu? – decía en la entrada de la escuela Tsunayoshi.

-Es el lugar más seguro de todo el pueblo.-dijo Reborn mientras cruzaban la canchas- Tsk. Llegaron antes de lo que esperaba.- dijo al ver cuerpos tirados por doquier en toda la cancha de béisbol y una persona con tonfas en mano y sangre que al parecer no era suya en medio de todos, mejor conocido como Hibari Kyoya presidente de Comité Disciplinario de todo Namimori.

-Herbívoros.-se escuchó su voz tan conocida y su típica frase.

-Hibari…-san.- dijo con temor al ver al prefecto en posición y con sus tonfas en mano directo a golpearlos hasta la muerte a ellos también. -¿Qué paso?

-No te importa herbívoro.

-Hibari necesitamos hablar.-dijo serio Reborn cosa que no pasó desapercibido por nadie.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Hibari bajando sus tonfas y guardándolas.- Limpien el desastre-le ordenó a sus subordinados y empezó a caminar en dirección al salón del comité disciplinario mientras era seguido por todos y un nervioso Tsunayoshi. Una vez dentro de la oficina, todo quedo en silencio.

-¿Qué paso Hibari? –fue Reborn quien rompió el hermoso silencio.

-Esos herbívoros llegaron invadiendo propiedad ajena. Por lo que los mordí hasta la muerte, además de que usaban cajas armas pero eran débiles.

-¿Cajas armas? Pensé que aún se estaban creando. – dijo Tsuna.

-Así es, pero Verde ya las empezó a vender aunque las cajas siguen siendo prototipos.-dijo Reborn.

-Ya veo.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? – pregunto Hibari muy directo pero si no lo fuese no sería él.

-Mukuro fue secuestrado.-dijo Reborn.

-¿La piña? – pregunto con poca duda de que el bebe le estuviese mintiendo.

-Así es. Y si tenían cajas armas quizás tomaron de sorpresa a Mukuro y se aprovecharon de eso.

-Hnn – "dijo" Hibari.

-Si le pido ayuda al Noveno ¿podría prestarme su ayuda para salvar a Mukuro?-pregunto Tsuna.

-Llamare a Nono.

-De acuerdo.-dijo mientras observaba a Reborn transformar a león en un teléfono celular y marcaba un numeró. Después de un rato escucho hablar con quién parecía que era el Noveno ya que lo único que logro descifrar fue _"Nono, Buongiorno", "Dame-Tsuna", "Mukuro", "Vindice_" dedujo que explicaba la situación tal y como era ***Reborn no me llames así es lo que me gustaría decirle pero ¿qué tiene que ver Vindice?*** pensó Tsunayoshi.

-Listo- escucho de su tutor mientras león se transformaba de nuevo.

-¿Y?

_-"¿Y?"_ ¿Qué Dame-Tsuna?

-¿Que dijo el Noveno?

\- Vera que podrá hacer ya que está involucrada una mafia aliada y Vindice.

-¿y Vindice que tiene que ver?

-La familia Novikov tiene planeado llevar a Mukuro ante la Justicia de la Mafia que son los Vindice bajo cargos de intento de asesinato al jefe, obstrucción de negocios y robo de mercancía.-dijo y Tsunayoshi volteo a ver a los subordinados de Mukuro que se quedaron callados ante lo dicho de Reborn.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Mukuro-sama no ha salido de Japón en todo este tiempo! –dijo Ken saliendo del shock.

-Sí, lo sé. Son cargos falsos. Inventados por varias famiglias que quieren a Mukuro encerrado de nuevo.

-¿Y qué hacemos? – pregunto Chrome.

-Seré sincero Dame-Tsuna, puede que no logremos salvar a Mukuro por medio de Nono.

-¿Porque?

-Por el código de honor de la mafia y las reglas de Vongola de no involucrarse en actividades ajenas en donde no involucren a Vongola.

-Mukuro es parte de Vongola, es mí guardián.

-Mukuro perdió la inmunidad y apoyo de Vongola cuando rechazaste Vongola y no solo el, todos tus guardianes también. Escucha en estos días la famiglia Novikov junto a otras han estado muy activas. Ya que el puesto al Decimo Vongola está libre y ellos tiene cierta posibilidad de obtenerlo.

-¿Porque? –pregunto Tsunayoshi. – No Xanxus es quien lo obtiene porque yo descarte.

-Xanxus prefiere seguir con los Varia por razones mayores a él.-dijo simplemente Reborn mientras Tsuna se preguntaba las razones.- Y el por qué tienen derecho a obtener el puesto, es porque son descendientes de Second Vongola. Pero ellos son solo una rama secundaria que fue creada por la familia de sangre de Ricardo.-dijo Reborn tomando un expresso que le sirvió Kusakabe a pedido de Hibari.- al renunciar tú, descendiente de primo y Xanxus descendiente de Nono se tienen que buscar entre los descendientes de los antiguos jefes ahí es donde la famiglia Novikov entra. Su plan es deshacerse de ustedes como sucesores directos para asegurar su puesto. Por eso atacaran a ti como a tus guardianes.

-¿Por qué a ellos? Si lo que quieren es a mí. –pregunto Tsuna enojado.

-Para evitar que ellos tomen represarías en un futuro, es por eso que Nono no puede hacer mucho ya que están en su derecho a formar parte de la Famiglia principal y no hay un reconocimiento oficial de que sean ellos.

-Pero esta Fran, reconoció el escudo.

-Pero es subordinado de un ex-convicto y no es muy convincente…- no termino de hablar Reborn por que Tsuna se había levantado de su silla.

-¿A dónde vas? No tienes con que pelear con ellos. Hasta Mukuro fue derrotado. Y no tienes los accesorios Vongola.-dijo Reborn, haciendo aparecer un maletín negro con el escudo de Vongola.

-Y ¿Por qué no nos los devuelves Reborn? – pregunto Tsuna dudoso sabiendo lo que había dentro del maletín, su intuición le decía que Natsu estaba ahí dentro pero ya sabía la respuesta.

-Porque no eres el sucesor oficial.

-¿Ósea que debo volver a ser candidato a Decimo para que nos lo devuelvas?- pregunto Tsunayoshi.

-Eres candidato pero no eres el Décimo, y los accesorios Vongola incluso el nombre te dice que son propiedad de Vongola por lo que no se pueden entregar a alguien más que al legitimo Sucesor Vongola y sus guardines, pero como tu solo eres un candidato y no el Sucesor no te los puedo entregar.

-Pero que dices…

-Escucha Dame-Tsuna, solo el sucesor puede usar los accesorios. Él y nadie más.

-¿Y qué hacemos? – pregunto Chrome quien se había mantenido al margen hasta ahora.

-Entonces que puedo hacer, Reborn.-callo de rodillas ante la impotencia de no saber qué hacer.

\- Antes que nada contéstame algo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Estarías dispuesto a todo por tu Famiglia? ¿Morirías por ella? – pregunto Reborn con medio rostro tapado con su fedora.

-Por supuesto que sí. No puedo dejar a Mukuro así, el ya forma parte de mi familia.-dijo sorprendiendo a todo los de Kokuyo, alegrando a Chrome, dejando a Hibari sorprendido por esa determinación que había mostrado aquel Herbívoro tal y como se lo había descrito Dino del futuro cuando fue lo de Byakuran y a un tutor con una sonrisa ya que había logrado su objetivo.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi – dijo serio Reborn provocándole un escalofrió a su alumno- Si estás dispuesto a morir por tu famiglia, también ¿estarás dispuesto a convertirte en el sucesor del noveno, es la única forma de salvar a tu familia de esta desgracia y de futuras?-dijo Reborn imponente dejando un largo silencio en la oficina.

**-…- **dijo Tsunayoshi quien se lamentaba.

**Continuara…. **

* * *

**Notas: ¿Les gusto?**

**Lo publicare cada semana así que a esperar.**

**Las Rebornadas solo aparecerán en ciertos capítulos y no en todos.**

**Este fic también está siendo subido en **

**Espero RW claro si es que me van a dar.**

**n.n ciao~ ciao~**


	3. Decisión y Viaje a Italia

**Notas: Hola! ¿como están? Aquí les dejo el nuevo cap.**

**KHR NO ME PERTENECE**

**SI TIENEN DUDAS DEJEN UN RW Y SE LOS CONTESTARE EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**** = pensamientos**

**-...- = dialogo**

****~Flash Back~ = Recuerdos****

****(()) = Interferencia de la Autora****

* * *

_**Cap. 2 Decisión y viaje a Italia**_

.

.

-Juudaime ¿está bien? – llego gritando Gokudera a Namichuu, después de una llamada de parte de Tsunayoshi para saber cómo estaban sus demás guardianes, ya que si habían atacado a Hibari, ellos también podrían a ver sido atacados.

-¿Gokudera-kun? Sí, estoy bien, pero ustedes…- dijo sin terminar bien su frase ya que los vio con golpes, cortadas y sus ropas hechas trizas.

-Estamos bien, Tsuna.-dijo Yamamoto acercándose.

-Yamamoto ¿están seguros? – pregunto preocupado.

-No te preocupes Sawada.- dijo Ryohei quien apenas había llegado.

-Onii-san. Bueno aunque sea me alegro que estén algo bien.

-Juudaime, ¿qué es lo que está pasando? Unos tipos solo aparecieron de repente y nos atacaron con Cajas armas.

-Sí, lo sé. Chicos, Mukuro fue secuestrado y planeo ir a Italia a rescatarlo.

-¿Que la piña fue secuestrada? – dijo Gokudera.

-¿Porque a Italia, Tsuna? – Pregunto Yamamoto.

-Porque lo quieren meter a Vindice de nuevo.

-¡¿Qué?! – gritaron al unisonó Ryohei, Yamamoto y Gokudera

-Por eso planeo ir junto a Chrome.

-¡Nosotros también Juudaime! – dijo Gokudera.

-Mukuro es de la familia ¿no, Tsuna? – dijo Yamamoto con su típica sonrisa.

-¡Italia al EXTREMO! -grito Ryohei.

-Gracias, chicos. – Sonrió Tsuna- Pues entonces vayan y despídanse de sus familiares por unos días que hoy mismo nos iremos a Italia. No dejaremos que ningún miembro de nuestra familia sea dañado.-dijo con determinación.

-Hai –contestaron todos sin protesta al verlo muy serio.

-¡AH! Juudaime, yo no tengo familia aquí.- dijo Gokudera levantando la mano como si estuviese en kínder.

-Esta Bianchi, pero ella vive conmigo. –dijo pensativo Tsuna.

-Así que me voy con usted.-dijo feliz de acompañar a su Juudaime.

-No. Mejor vete a cambiar. –dijo Tsuna.

-Pero…

-Gokudera-kun vete cambiar, yo le aviso a Bianchi además no la puedes ver a los ojos ¿o sí?

-Está bien Juudaime –dijo rindiéndose.

-Nos vemos todos en el aeropuerto de Namimori hoy a las 10:00 pm.

.

.

.

.

.

**Aeropuerto Namimori**

_**10:10 pm.**_

-Ya están los preparativos listos Juudaime- me informo Gokudera-kun acercándose.

-Arigatou Gokudera-kun –dije, volteé a ver a los chicos –Chicos vamos.

-Hai.-dijeron algunos y otros **((se refiere a Hibari y Kokuyo Land))** asintieron.

Nos dirigimos hacia el avión privado propiedad de Vongola junto con nuestros Accesorios Vongola que Reborn nos regresó tras él _"trato"_ que hice con él. Una vez todos sentados en nuestros lugares, despegamos y Reborn tomo la palabra para explicarles a los demás todo lo sucedido hasta ahora, así como para compartir la información de los motivos que llevaron a que esto sucediera.

En mi cabeza trataba de organizar los hechos de este día de locos, comenzó como un día normal de instituto y ahora terminaba en un trato con un demonio y un viaje a Italia de último momento.

.

_**~~Flash Back~~**_

.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi – dijo serio Reborn provocándole un escalofrió a su alumno- Si estás dispuesto a morir por tu Famiglia, ¿también estarás dispuesto a convertirte en el sucesor del noveno, cierto? es la única forma de salvar a tu familia de esta desgracia y de futuras -dijo Reborn imponente dejando un largo silencio en la oficina.

-¡Hai!- dijo Tsunayoshi con determinación en su mirada- Si eso me ayuda a protegerlos a todos.- él sabía que eso no era lo que deseaba para su forma de vida y que lo lamentaría con el paso del tiempo, ya que Vongola era una mafia y no un grupo de vigilancia como la fundo primo, pero estaba dispuesto a todo. Si no podía cambiar Vongola, la destruiría como se lo había sugerido durante la prueba de sucesión en el futuro aunque no supiera como.- Ahora Reborn devuélveme a Natsu, lo necesitare.

-Bien dicho Tsuna, sin embargo aun así no puedo darte los accesorios Vongola

-¿Por qué no?

-Hay algo más de lo que tengo que hablar contigo…- Dijo mientras veía a los presentes- … a solas

Los presentes al escuchar eso salieron con excepción de Hibari, quien no quiso salir ya que era su oficina, pero Reborn no dijo nada sobre que él se quedara. Conocía muy bien su personalidad y no había tiempo para pelear en ese momento, estaban contra reloj.

-¿Y bien, que es lo que quieres decirme?- cuestionó el sucesor oficial.

-Vongola es una de las más antiguas mafias, por lo que también hay varias tradiciones, una de ella es la última prueba para convertirte en el legítimo sucesor.- narraba el pequeño Hitman quien mantenía parte de su rostro oculto- Hasta que la pases no podré entregarte estos accesorios.

-¿Qué prueba? - Tsuna estaba confundido pues nadie le había comentado sobre ello, ni siquiera durante la sucesión falsa que se organizo para atrapar al culpable del ataque a su guardián de la lluvia.

-Eso debes hablarlo con Nono, yo no estoy en posición de revelarlo.

-¿No ves que no hay tiempo Reborn? – exclamó.

-Lo siento pero yo trabajo para Vongola y he de cumplir mi trabajo a la perfección.- al ver que su tutor no cedería ante nada solo le quedo una opción, al parecer su vida se regía por la regla de _"solo una opción"_.

-Reborn, hagamos un trato- apenas fue un susurro, pero la habitación se mantenía tan silenciosa que fue escuchado hasta por Hibari quien estaba sentado en su escritorio junto a la ventana

-¿Qué trato?- dijo con una simulada sonrisa ya que por primera vez su dame-alumno trataba de hacer un acuerdo con él ***mi entrenamiento está dando frutos por fin*** pensó el Hitman

-Te pido que me prestes los accesorios para rescatar a Mukuro y como garantía te doy mi palabra de pasar cualquier prueba y de suceder Vongola en cuanto tú y Noveno lo consideren necesario.- un silencio tenso se sintió por unos minutos en aquella habitación, Reborn se mantenía pensativo.

\- De acuerdo, te prestare los accesorios…- a Tsuna le brillo la cara de alegría de que podría rescatar a Mukuro, sin embargo fue opacada por la siguiente línea de su tutor- …pero de este viaje a Italia, tu no podrás volver a Japón por un tiempo, ya que harás la ultimo prueba y te prepararas para suceder la organización.

-¿Tan pronto?- Pregunto asustado ante tal condición impuesta por Reborn

-No te digo que la sucederás en cuanto pases la prueba, recibirás un entrenamiento sobre cómo manejar la Famiglia y sus negocios, pero no sabemos cuánto te lleve aprenderlo todo. ¿Aun así estás dispuesto a hacer ese trato?

-Por supuesto, ya lo decidí, ya no habrá vuelta atrás, ni lugar a dudas- Contesto aquel castaño extendiendo su mano para cerrar el trato con aquel a quien en sus pensamientos llamo demonio. Mientras el único guardián presente se mantuvo al margen y fue testigo de aquel pacto que movió la ruleta del destino de aquel herbívoro que pronto seria su jefe.

.

**_~~Fin del flash back~~_**

.

-¿Pero cómo fue que pudieron secuestrar a la piña humanoide tan fácil?- esa pregunta me saco de mis pensamientos, voltee para ver quien le había puesto un nuevo apodo a Mukuro y no fue sorpresa que fuera Gokudera-kun. –Aun si estaba sin el Accesorio Vongola, pudo haberse quitado a las molestias por si solo. –dijo.

-Mukuro-sama tenía fiebre por culpa de la pelea que tuvo con el presidente del Comité Disciplinario un día anterior, ya que se mojó durante esa pelea.-dijo Chikusa. Todo Kokuyo vino con nosotros ya que según ellos no dejarían solo a Mukuro y aunque Reborn no quería ya que solo según él serían una molestia, decidí que era mejor que vinieran a que hicieran algo temerario. ***Mukuro tenía fiebre entonces, ya se me hacía extraño a mí también que no pudiera deshacerse de los enemigos por sí solo. Tenía fiebre y tenía que proteger a sus amigos, ellos son importantes para él aunque lo siga negando***

-Shishou estaba enfermo. –Dijo Fran como si apenas se estuviera enterando - Y yo que pensaba que su cara roja era porque se estaba pudriendo. –Dijo sacándome una gotita de sudor - Con razón estaba más irritante que otros días, también con razón yo era abusado más tiempo de lo normal con su tridente malévolo.- dijo y después de eso empezaron a pelear como siempre, pero en mi cabeza surco otro recuerdo.

.

_**~~Flash Back~~**_

.

-¿Okaa-san podemos hablar? -dije entrando a la sala donde Okaa-san estaba descansando.

-Claro Tsu-kun. ¿De qué quieres hablar? -dijo poniendo su sonrisa y poniendo toda su atención en mí.

-Mama… me iré a Italia.-dije casi en susurro pero como no había nadie en casa por lo que Okaa-san fue capaz de escucharme.

-Are ¿Italia? ¿Por qué tan de pronto Tsu-kun?

-Es que el Nove…el abuelito quiere que sea el sucesor de su empresa, como Otou-san trabaja para él, pensó que yo era el más recomendable para ese trabajo.

-Ya veo. Y ¿cuándo te iras?

-Hoy.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Sí.

-Ya veo, pues suerte Tsu-kun, te cuidas y no hagas enojar a Timoteo-san ya que está muy viejo como para hacer corajes.

-Hai, Okaa-san, gracias. -***¿Así de fácil lo aceptas? Bueno, creo que me estoy acostumbrando ya que aceptas cualquier excusa que te invente Reborn ***

-Creo que estaré algo triste de que te vayas, pero suerte. ¡Ah! ¿Tsu-kun que pasara con la escuela?

-No te preocupes, el abuelito me consiguió ya la transferencia a una buena escuela en Italia, mis notaras mejoraron con Reborn aquí. – ***y como no aprender con él y su bombas***

-Con que así es, entonces suerte en Italia Tsu-kun. Buona fortuna figlio **((Buena suerte hijo))** – ***¿cómo es que mama sabe italiano? además no sé qué dijo pero algo en mi dice que me dijo que tuviera suerte***

-Gracias Okaa-san – dije mientras abrazaba a mi madre, quien sabe cuánto tiempo me llevaría volverla a ver.

.

_**~~Fin del flash back~~**_

.

Fui sacado de mis pensamientos por una patada en el rostro de mi salvaje tutor.

-¡Iteee! – grite de dolor.

-Eso depende de ti.- dijo contestando la pregunta que circulaba en mi de cuánto tiempo me llevaría sin volver a Japón.

-¡No leas mi mente! – reñí, ***me asusta mucho cuando hace como si pudiera leer mi mente en verdad***

-¿Quién te dice que no puedo hacerlo? Tenme miedo Dame-Tsuna.- dijo con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

**Italia / Silicia**

**Aeropuerto**

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Italia, quien nos recibió fue Coyote-san, el guardián de la tormenta del noveno.

-Por aquí Joven Decimo- dijo abriendo la puerta del lujoso carro.

Durante el trayecto a Vindice nos explicó casi lo mismo que Reborn ***ahora que lo pienso ¿adónde habrá ido Reborn?*** además de que Coyote-san nos dio planos del lugar para planear la estrategia de como rescatar a Mukuro para que no hubiera consecuencias a Vongola.

-Ya llegamos.-nos dijo.

-Gracias Coyote-san – dije mientras todos bajaban del auto.

-Suerte Tsunayoshi-kun.-me dijo, asentí con la cabeza, baje del carro y cerré la puerta, volteé y tope con grandes árboles.

Suspire – Chicos empecemos el plan.

-Hai.-contestaron todos a excepción de Hibari-san quien solo se adentró al bosque.

**Continuara….**

_**¡OMAKE!**_

Poco a poco recobre la consciencia pero no pude abrir mis ojos debido al dolor de cabeza que tenía.

-***Maldita fiebre*** \- pensé, escuche ruidos, escuche mejor y aquellos ruidos eran pasos y voces.

-Todavía no despierta.- dijo una voz ronca.- ¿Le echamos agua para que despierte y así poder divertimos con él, Jefe?- ***¿Quiénes son estos sujetos?***

-No, tiene fiebre muy alta, si le echamos agua lo podríamos matar y no sería divertido. – dijo ahora una voz gruesa e imponente.

-Ya veo, entonces le esperamos a que despierte por sí mismo.

-Así es. Mejor dime, ¿cómo van los asesinatos de los otros guardianes? – dijo ***así que esto tiene que ver con Vongola ¿No que Tsunayoshi Sawada ya había renunciado totalmente a ese puesto?***

-Sobre eso… no podemos comunicarnos con los demás escuadrones… no se preocupe, mandamos a alguien, para ver la situación, se han de estar divirtiendo, al final no son más que chiquillos, vea la facilidad con que capturamos _"al más"_ fuerte de los guardianes de ese niñato - ***Así que me subestiman ¿eh?, pobrecitos si en verdad supieran que aquellos "chiquillos" no son tan débiles y menos la alondra. Kufufu~ ***

-Eso es verdad. – dijo divertido el tal Jefe.

-***Me duele mucho la cabeza y no tengo fuerzas debido a la fiebre, ¿pero porque soy el único al que secuestraron? Pudieron muy bien asesinarme, algo está mal***

-¡Jefe! ¡Jefe!- se escuchó la voz de otro tipo, ***cuan molesto pueden llegar a ser los tipos de la mafia***

-¿Qué es este alboroto?- dijo el tipo de la voz ronca.

-¡Encontramos al Decimo!- ***Tsunayoshi***

-¡Bien! ¡Todos prepárense para atacar!

-Pero jefe… no podremos hacer nada- ***Así que ya se dieron cuenta que no podrán con él tan fácilmente, Kufufu~***

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Por qué no podríamos hacer nada?

-Él esta con su guardián de la nube, nuestros hombres… ¡todos fueron derrotados por solo ese niño! ¡Todos! Además, de que también esta con su otro guardián de la Niebla y con el Hitman Reborn. - ***Kufufu~ espero que Tsunayoshi proteja a Chrome, aunque si están con el Ex-Arcobaleno y con la alondra no tengo de que preocuparme***

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si es solo un mocoso! ¡¿Cómo que el guardián los derroto a todos, más bien te equivocaste y quisisteis decir que el Hitman Reborn los derroto a todos?!

-Lo lamento, pero el Hitman Reborn no movió ningún dedo. Es más, ellos aparecieron después de que nuestros compañeros fueran derrotados - ***Kufufu~ ese ex-Arcobaleno jamás moverá ningún dedo y más si esta Tsunayoshi con el***

\- ¡Jefe! – se escuchó una voz nueva, ***se multiplican cuan cucarachas, comienzo a sentir porque se molesta esa ave*.**

-¿Ahora qué? – dijo la voz del _"Jefe"_ ***¿Qué familia será?***

-¡Reporte! No pudimos asesinar a los guardianes de la tormenta, la lluvia y el sol- informo casi sin aliento, ***parece que si subestimaron a esos tipos***

-¿Porque?- ***Desespérate, sufre y púdrete***

\- Los… subestimamos, a pesar de que no tenían ninguna caja arma -***¿cajas armas? ¿Cómo saben de su existencia? El científico loco todavía no las completa*** \- nos derrotaron, el guardián de la tormenta uso dinamita, el guardián de la lluvia traía una espada y el guardián del sol uso simples golpes. - ***como no tienen los accesorios tuvieron que regresar a sus armas antiguas, ya veo, pero que hayan podido derrotar cajas, creo que tengo que tener presente eso. Kufufu~***

-¿Cómo derrotaron las cajas de Inocentti? - ***así que no fue verde***

-No lo sabemos.

-Nuevo reporte. - ***otra cucaracha*** \- El asesinato del guardián del Rayo fracaso.

\- ¡¿Ahora porque?! – ***No pueden ni contra el niño-vaca***

-Jefe…- ***una nueva voz***

-¿Qué te paso? – ***Me desespera la voz de ese tipo que llaman "jefe"***

-Fue un fracaso de nuestros hombres… - ***me da curiosidad saber cómo son*** abrí mis ojos pero eran tapados por mi fleco, aun así podía verlos ***ahora entiendo como el loco de los cuchillos de los Varia ve*** dos hombres sentados y 3 parados junto a la puerta. Uno de ellos todo golpeado, los otros 2 estaban bien pero nerviosos. Los que están sentados uno joven y el otro un anciano pero su aura impone** *supongo que él es el "jefe"***, el otro estaba enojado - cuando encontraron al guardián del Rayo, ellos… lo que paso fue… lo que pasa es que, lo quisieron traer con ellos pero…

-¿Pero qué? – pregunta el que estaba sentado y muy enojado.

-El guardián del rayo estaba con una niña china…y se encontraba cerca de una estación de policía... cuando nuestros hombres se… acercaron y lo tomaron del brazo… la niña empezó… empezó… a gritar, lo que hizo que salieran los policías… con sus armas… y varias personas de los puestos cercanos… ellos salieron con escobas y sartenes… nos acusaron de pedófilos… y empezaron a golpearnos. – termino de hablar rojo de la vergüenza, su tartamudeo se debía a los nervios o la vergüenza no se diferenciar a cual ***Jajá, no, ya no aguanto la risa, voy a… a… ***

-… jajajajajajajajaja….jajajajajaja…lo siento…-no pude evitar al verlos verme.

-Así que ya despertaste.-habló el "Jefe" ***viéndolo ahora, él es Iván Novikov.*.**

-Quizás –dije sarcástico.

-¿Por qué te ríes?

-Porque no atraparon al niño-vaca y es el niño más tonto que conozco, como para no atraparlo.

-Mira quién habla, el prisionero que fue más fácil de atrapar que un niño, Rokudo Mukuro

-Tsk. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –Cambie el tema- Espera… ya se, soy tan famoso que todos me conocen ¿verdad? Ya sabía que no podría esconder mi hermosura a este mundo, Kufufu~

-¿La fiebre está haciendo que delires?- ***¿Ese es el tipo que me quería echar agua?***

-¿Le ponemos anestesia?

-Háganlo. – dijo y aquel hombre se acerca a mí con jeringa en mano.

-Dulces sueños.-sonrió.

-Gracias. Kufufu~ - movió su mano y todo se puso obscuro…

* * *

**Notas: ¿Les gusto?**

**Espero RW claro si es que me van a dar.**

**Cecilia Rodriguez: **Gracias por tu apoyo n.n espero seguir viendote por aqui.

**n.n ciao~ ciao~**


	4. Rescatando a la Piña

**Notas: Hola! ¿Como estan? Aquí les dejo cap nuevo el.**

**KHR NO ME Pertenece**

**SI TIENEN DUDAS DEJEN UN RW Y SE LOS CONTESTARE EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**** = Pensamientos**

**-...- = Dialogo**

****~ Flash Back ~ = Recuerdos****

****(()) = Interferencia de la Autora****

* * *

_**Cap. 3 Rescatando a una Piña**_

.

.

.

Empezamos a caminar por la montaña para rescatar a Mukuro.

-Juudaime, los hemos encontrado.-dijo Gokudera-kun acercándose a mí con sigilo.

-Muy bien, que inicie el plan.

-Tsuna-nii.- me hablo Fran.

-¿Qué pasa?

-El plan debería tener nombre.

-¿Eh?

-El nombre del plan es esencial, Tsuna.-concordó Yamamoto con una sonrisa.

-Nombre al Extremo – grito un poco más bajo de lo normal Onii-san.

-Pero…

-Juudaime yo también estoy de acuerdo, así lo podemos grabar como la primera misión que usted nos ha dado.-dijo con estrellitas en los ojos Gokudera-kun.

-Bueno…pues entonces…se llamara Rescatando a Mukuro.-dije pero todos me vieron mal o eso creo.

-¿Eh? –se quejó Fran.

-¿Entonces cómo? – pregunte.

-Que nombre más aburrido. Mejor que se llame "Rescatando a la Piña" – dijo Fran y todos asintieron, incluso Hibari-san que estaba apartado de nosotros.

-No llames piña a Mukuro-chan.-dijo M.M.

-¿Por qué no? Todos aquí saben que Shishou es una Piña Secuestrada de su campo, por lo tanto será "Rescatando a la Piña".

-Bueno…mejor iniciemos el plan.-dije con una gotita de sudor, para que no pelearan y todos asintieron, nos colocamos en nuestros lugares y el plan inicio.

.

.

**~~ Flash Back ~~**

.

.

-Miren, estos son los planos del terreno que rodean a la prisión Vindice – dijo Coyote enseñando unos planos.

-¡Oh! Eso será de gran ayuda.-dijo Yamamoto..

-Antes de que inicien su plan, déjenme decirles que ayer llovió por esta zona por lo que hay lodo y podría interrumpir su plan, tómenlo a consideración.

-¿Llovió? – pregunto Tsuna recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Coyote. – entonces eso nos podría servir. – dijo llamando toda la atención. – Miren este será el plan. Yamamoto, vas hacer que llueva más sobre la parte alta de esta montaña, mientras que Chrome harás una niebla muy espesa, pero que solo nosotros podamos ver en ella. Gokudera-kun sacaras a Uri y que Onii-san saque a Garyuu para que Uri crezca y que empiece a rugir espantando a los secuestradores. Fran ayudaras con ilusiones de osos para asustarlos más. Mientras ellos se ven envueltos en la "realidad" de las ilusiones de Fran, Onii-san golpearas al que este o estén cargando a Mukuro, Gokudera-kun llevara a Mukuro de vuelta al carro, Podemos confiar en que Coyote-san podría vigilarlo mientras terminamos, Hibari-san, Yamamoto y yo nos encargaremos de los que sobran.

-¿Y nosotros que Vongola? – se quejó Ken.

-No creo que se quieran acercar mucho a Vindice, así que podrían cuidar de los alrededores para que no lleguen refuerzos. Si llega el caso de que lleguen más con la lluvia que provoco Yamamoto puedo usar el X-Bunner y hacer un deslave que caiga sobre los refuerzos.

-Boss ¿Y Lambo? – pregunto Chrome, quien traía a Lambo en brazos dormido.

-Prefiero que siga dormido y nos espere en el carro, en vez de ponerlo en peligro. Además Reborn no está, así que no lo puede obligar a luchar. Aun cuando Lambo sea el guardián del rayo sigue siendo un niño.

.

.

**~~Fin del Flash Back~~**

**.**

**.**

Todo va de acuerdo al plan.

-Juudaime, tenemos a la piña- dijo Gokudera-kun saliendo de la neblina. Mukuro venía en el lomo de Uri todavía inconsciente.

-Ok, ¡Yamamoto! – grite para indicar que estábamos en la última fase del plan donde el, Hibari-san y yo nos encargaríamos de los sobrante pero antes de entrar la neblina de Chrome desapareció, dejándome ver un montón de cuerpos tirados *Déja vu* pensé al creer a ver visto esta escena ya, mire un poco más y pude ver a Hibari-san bostezando y con tonfas en mano.

-No fue entretenido – dijo sacándome una gotita.

-No fuimos útiles, Tsuna. Hahaha– se empezó a reír Yamamoto mientras se acerba a mí.

-Maldito Friki de la disciplina, le quitaste el momento de gloria al Juudaime.- se quejó Gokudera-kun quien se acercaba de nuevo a nosotros ***Yo nunca dije que me quería lucir Gokudera-kun***

-Hnn – "contesto" Hibari-san, quien se acercaba a uno de los cuerpos para levantarlo, comenzó a sacudirlo de atrás hacia adelante, como queriendo despertarlo.

-¿Hibari-san? ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunte no entendía su manera de pensar

-Necesitamos que despierte y nos diga para quien trabaja, solo así "ellos"- dijo mientras señalaba hacia debajo de la montaña donde apenas se podía distinguir el carro donde esta Coyote-san y Mukuro- puedan hacer algo, es lo que dijo él bebe. ***Tiene razón***

-Ahora habla- le dijo al hombre de negro que había recuperado la conciencia- ¿Para quiéntrabajas?

-¡Habla bastardo! – le grito Gokudera-kun quien al parecer estaba más enojado.

-¿No sé qué están hablando? Para empezar ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – dijo aquel hombre.

-¿Quién te ordeno mandar a Rokudo Mukuro a Vindice? -dije.

-Eso no te importa niño. Ni que fueras tan importante para decírtelo.

-Te equivocas. – dijo una voz detrás de mí, voltee a ver y era Coyote-san que se había acercado sin que ninguno de nosotros lo notara –Estas en frente del Sucesor Legitimo a Decimo Vongola. – dijo y yo asentí.

-¡QUE! – gritaron todos a excepción de Hibari-san y Chrome que ya sabían.

-Juudaime ¿porque no me dijo algo tan importante?

-Etto…es que…fue una decisión…algo apresurada.

-Entonces Tsuna será el sucesor, genial.-dijo Yamamoto muy feliz.

-¡OH! ¡EXTREMO SAWADA! – grito Onii-san.

-Gyaa jajá, Lambo-sama está aquí.-grito Lambo llegando a mí.

-Lam…bo.- dije al cargarlo.

-Tsuna, tengo hambre.

-¿Eh? Sí. – dije.

-Llevemos a ese hombre a la mansión, ahí lo interrogaremos.- propuso Coyote-san

-Sí. Chicos vamos. Chrome, Fran le podrían avisar a los demás de Kokuyo de que es hora de irnos.

-Hai, Boss. / Está bien Tsuna-Nii – dijeron al unisonó y desaparecieron en la niebla.

-Rápido Tsuna, al carro. Tengo hambre.- se quejó Lambo.

-Hai, Hai.-dije empezando a caminar montaña bajo junto a todos.

-Juudaime ¿Qué haremos con los otros? – me pregunto Gokudera-kun.

-**+Nosotros nos encargamos Sawada Tsunayoshi, ellos tienen cuentas con nosotros+** \- escuche una voz bastante conocida.

-***Entendido, Bermuda* **\- pensé, ***así que vieron todo desde la prisión*** \- No te preocupes Gokudera-kun ya hay quienes se ocuparan de ellos.

-Entendido.- dijo y seguimos bajando con varias quejas del hombre que era llevado a rastras por Hibari-san quien ya lo tenía esposado de pies y manos. Llegamos y ya nos estaban esperando los de Kokuyo.

-¿Cómo esta Mukuro, Chrome?

-Sigue dormido Boss.

-Herbívoro ¿dónde lo ponemos? – preguntó Hibari-san.

-Mételo a la cajuela. – dijo Coyote-san.

-¿Estás seguro? – pregunte.

-Sí, no hay problema. –dijo, pero Hibari-san ya lo había metido.

-Vámonos, entonces.-dije y todos empezaron a entrar al auto. Y empezamos nuestro viaje a la Mansión Vongola ***estoy nervioso es la primera vez que conoceré mi nuevo hogar ¿Me acostumbrare? ¿Cómo se lo diré a los chicos?***

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Notas: ¿Les gusto?**

**Espero RW Claro si es Que me van a dar.**

**Hiyori Ishida: **Gracias por tu RW~ y lo lamento pero no es un TsunxHaru es un TsunaxOc.

**Yuriko Chun-Li**: Gracias por tu RW y es Heterosexual y si tiene romance.

**Cecilia: **Gracias por tu RW

**n.n Ciao Ciao ~ ~**


	5. Destino y Tradición

**Notas: Hola! ¿Como estan? Aquí les dejo cap nuevo el.**

**KHR NO ME Pertenece**

**SI TIENEN DUDAS DEJEN UN RW Y SE LOS CONTESTARE EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**** = Pensamientos**

**-...- = Dialogo**

****~ Flash Back ~ = Recuerdos****

****(()) = Interferencia de la Autora****

* * *

**_Destino y Tradición_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La mansión se encontraba al sur de Italia. Construida en una zona boscosa lo que permite que pase desapercibida muy fácilmente, supongo que al ser del bajo mundo es muy peligroso tener la mansión a la vista. La distancia entre la barda echa de ladrillo y alambres de púas y la casa es considerablemente largo ya que desde que Coyote-san nos dijo que era terreno de Vongola, han pasado alrededor de 15 minutos. Cuando por fin pude deslumbrar la casa me di cuenta de que era majestuosa, más o menos d plantas, pintada de color crema y con varias ventanas en la parte de enfrente de la casa, frente a esta un jardín cuidado con esmero, en el que abundan las rosas de diferentes colores, parecía un castillo la verdad. - Es un lugar tranquilo. – dije.

-Más de lo que esperabas ¿verdad Tsunayoshi-kun? – me dijo Coyote-san con una sonrisa.

-Hai. -mis ojos rodearon la mansión completa y se detuvieron en la entrada donde el noveno nos estaba esperando junto a sus guardianes dándonos la bienvenida. El carro se detuvo frente a la entrada de aquel palacio, al bajar del carro el primero en hablar fue el Abuelito.

-Bienvenidos a la Mansión Vongola, Tsunayoshi-kun, chicos– dijo.

-Abuelito ya te dije que me dijeras nada más Tsuna.-dije viéndolo con una sonrisa ya que no importa la razón, estoy feliz de verlo.

-Haha, está bien Tsuna.- dijo con una sonrisa, en ese momento Ganauche-san se acercó hacia nosotros.

-Hola, Tsu-chan. – me dijo

-Quien….- Gokudera-kun iba a reclamar pero fue interrumpido por otro reclamo, proveniente de Bouche-san

-¡No le faltes al respeto a Tsunayoshi-sama! –le recrimino a Ganauche-san.

-Las llaves o abre la cajuela- le dijo a Coyote-san ***¿Cómo sabía que había alguien en la cajuela? ¿Es común meter gente en las cajuelas?*** sentí como una gotita bajo por mi cien, además de que ignoro por completo el reclamo del guardián de la niebla, quien se molestó por ello, se acercó a los otros dos guardianes propinándole un golpe en la nuca al más joven de los guardianes del noveno.

-No ignores a tus mayores, mocoso.

-No soy mocoso- dijo mientras recibía otro golpe de parte de Coyote-san quien tenía la mano con las llaves extendida desde hace unos segundos, pero como estaban peleando no le hacían caso.

-¡Auch! ¡Nono, abusan de mí!- Volteo inocentemente hacia el abuelito, quien solo observaba la escena con una sonrisa.

-Deténganse chicos, que van a pensar Tsuna y sus guardianes de vosotros, pongan el ejemplo- les reclamo el abuelito Timoteo, pero más que molesto parecía feliz de esa escena.

Ganauche-san se dirijio a la parte trasera del auto junto a Bouche-san mientras reían de lo dicho por el noveno, y sacaron al hombre de la cajuela como si de un costal de papas se tratara, arrastrándolo, para meterlo a la mansión, seguidos por los demás guardianes.

-Entremos chicos- nos invitó a pasar Brabanters-san y Coyote-san que llevaba en su espalda a Mukuro, no puedo creer que no se despertara.

-Entremos Juudaime.

La entrada era enorme, el recibidor espacioso, con unas escalera enormes al fondo… no pudimos evitar nuestro asombro, pero el mío no duro tanto ya que antes siquiera de seguir observando aquel asombroso castillo, sentí un pie tan familiar en mi rostro que me mando a volar de nuevo hacia afuera.

-Ciaoo. Buen trabajo Dame-Tsuna

-¡Reborn!- grite su nombre en cuanto oí su saludo.- Al menos felicítame de un modo más normal porque no sabré si es un _"Felicidades" o "un castigo"._

-¡Jajaja!- se rio el abuelito- Veo que se llevan tan bien como siempre- ***¿Dónde ve que nos llevamos bien?* **pensé**\- **Vamos Tsuna, tenemos de que hablar, tus guardianes pueden ir a descansar, les hemos preparado una habitación aquí en la mansión, deben estar agotados, no han tenido mucho tiempo para descansar ¿verdad?-dijo y varias chicas de la servidumbre se acercaron a los chicos, indicándoles que las siguieran.

-Juudaime - Dijo Gokudera-kun quien deseaba seguirme, lo leí en su rostro.

-Los veo después chicos. Descanse.-les dije, mientras los veía alejarse.

-Los veras a la hora de la cena, no te preocupes.-dijo Nono al ver mi indecisión de sepárame de ellos… al parecer Reborn no era el único que podía leer mis pensamientos.

Los chicos mostraron gran resistencia ya que durante el viaje en el avión Reborn les dijo que yo hablaría inmediatamente con el abuelito, una vez todo estuviera resuelto. Gokudera-kun fue el último en dirigirse a su habitación, no nos dejó de mirar hasta que estuvimos fuera de su campo de visión.

Nos dirigimos por un pasillo del lado Este hacia la oficina privada del noveno, detuvimos nuestro andar enfrente de dos puertas. El abuelito saco de su saco gris un par de llaves, y con una de ellas abrió las puertas de par en par, se hizo a un lado invitándome a pasar.

-Adelante Tsuna, toma asiento- me señalo un sillón de piel enfrente del enorme ventanal de aquella habitación llena de libros y papeles tirados en el piso- Perdón por el desorden, es que todo fue muy repentino. Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando Reborn me dijo que habías aceptado convertirte en el Décimo oficialmente… ¿o debo decir en el Neo Vongola primo?, Jajaja- se notaba que estaba feliz por mi decisión.

-No se preocupe - le respondí mientras tomaba asiento, Reborn había sido el primero en sentarse en cuanto entro a la habitación, de repente su cara cambio a un semblante serio y la habitación se llenó de tensión o eso sentí.

-Hablando seriamente- se sentó enfrente de mí, sin quitar su mirada de la mía- ¿Estás seguro de aceptar el puesto de Jefe, Tsuna? ¿No te arrepentirás?

-Sí, ya no hay vuelta atrás, he aceptado mi _"Destino" – _dije serio – Si este es mi destino por llevar la sangre Vongola, lo aceptare, ya no voy a huir, y si hay algo que no me gusta simplemente hay que cambiarlo a mi gusto ¿no?- le dije con una sonrisa, estaba nervioso pero no quería que lo notara- Además puede que si haya momentos en los que me arrepienta pero no estoy solo, tengo a mi Famiglia – dije con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo. También me comento Reborn que fue petición tuya que tus guardianes no estén durante tu estadía para prepararte en suceder Vongola. ¿Puedo saber el motivo?

-Quiero que vivan aunque sea más tiempo una vida fuera de lo que con lleva pertenecer a una mafia. Quiero que tenga una vida normal y que sean ellos quienes decidan después lo que harán, no les quiero imponer nada.

-Entiendo ese deseo- dijo con una sonrisa, e hizo una pausa como buscando las palabras adecuadas para sacar el tema en cuestión y cuando iba a formular una pregunta, él hablo dejando mi intento en el aire – Pues bien regresando al tema principal; tu prueba. Supongo que Reborn te habrá explicado la última prueba, para tomar control de Vongola ¿no?

-Etto…

-No, preferí que tú se lo explicaras Nono- le contesto Reborn al ver mi indecisión- Además es un asunto muy delicado para Vongola.

-Ya veo. Supongo que tienes razón. –Su semblante era sereno- Escucha bien Tsunayoshi-kun, la Famiglia Vongola, es una organización de muchos años, por lo que a lo largo de su historia ha adquirido o implementado muchas tradiciones. Un ejemplo era la que teníamos con los anillos, una mitad era para el jefe de la organización y la otra la custodiaban en CEDEF.

Asentí.

-También entre estas tradiciones, está la que te ayuda a ser el jefe de la organización. Esta tradición salió desde los tiempos de Primo o más bien Primo no paso por esta prueba, ya que fue quien hizo Vongola, pero Second tuvo que pasarla porque si no se rompería cierta alianza que es beneficiosa para nosotros.

-¿Alianza? ¿Con quién?

-Esta prueba esta relaciona con una Famiglia que conoció Primo, se hizo muy buen amigo del Jefe, tanto que el Jefe de esta Famiglia se convirtió también en un guardián de Primo.

-¡¿Otro guardián?!- ***¿no ya están ya todos los elementos del cielo?***

-Así es, pero con este guardián se tienen ciertas condiciones.

-¿Cuáles?- Algo me decía que sería otro problema.

-Primero: Que nadie de la Famiglia a excepción del jefe conoce a este guardián.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Porque?!

-A esta Famiglia no le gusta salir mucho de su ciudad y solo acepta ciertos trabajos de Vongola. Prefiere el anonimato.

-Entonces la prueba… ¿es?- interrumpí, sentía que estaba evitando el tema principal.

-Tienes que conocer a tu último guardián… y que este te acepte como jefe.

-¿Él me tiene que aceptar a mí? ¿No es escogido por mí?- ***hasta yo mismo siento que me escuche egocéntrico, pero todo es confuso.***

-No. Esta es la segunda condición, con este guardián es al revés, ya que él pertenece a otra Familia, es el jefe, es por ello que solo él decide si la alianza queda en pie o se rompe.

-¿Porque es importante esta alianza? ¿Además no se repetiría una llama?

-Esta alianza es importante ya que ellos tiene una llama muy especial… Es la llama de la _Nieve_.

-¿Llama de la Nieve?- no imagine que todavía quedara otro tipo de llama.

-Así es, solo esa Famiglia tiene la llama de Nieve. Nadie en el mundo podría tenerla, ya que ellos son especiales al igual que su llama. Es por eso que esta alianza es importante.

-¿El guardián de la Nieve, eh?

-Sí. Mañana se le notificara que el sucesor a Decimo Vongola ya es oficial, y cuando él decida hacer la prueba tendrás que viajar a la isla donde él vive.

-¿La isla? ¿De qué trata la prueba?

-Él vive en una isla llamada catafalco, debido a que prefiere permanecer en las sombras tienes que pasar la prueba allá. Y sobre la prueba eso dependerá de él, para cada jefe ha sido diferente, ya que es nuestro guardián quien decide si vale la pena dejar su vida en nuestras manos, Tsunayoshi.

-¿Su vida?

-Así es. Ellos protegen a la familia desde las sombras, y en el caso de que el muriera, el único recuerdo que quedaría de esta alianza eres tu como jefe, ya que ninguno de los demás guardianes o miembros de la organización los conoce, solo tú puedes recordarlo.

-¿No es eso muy triste?- pregunte inconscientemente, de solo imaginar que yo sea el único que recuerde a alguien que defendió a mi familia, para mí eso es algo muy triste. En el rostro del Noveno una mirada de tristeza se asomó por unos segundos.- ¿Abuelito, y tu guardián de la nieve?- No debí preguntar, me arrepentí de inmediato, pero algo no cuadraba.

-Murió…- Guardo silencio por unos segundos y continuo su relato- … Fue durante una misión que le asigne hace mucho tiempo… aun ahora me arrepiento de haberle dado esa misión y que sea solo yo quien pueda recordarlo, pero le estaré eternamente agradecido, ya que en aquella época Vongola estaba en crisis y fue aquella misión la que logro llevar a Vongola de vuelta a la cima…- en su voz se oía un reproche para sí mismo, en verdad se arrepentía de aquello, quise cambiar el tema de la conversación, pero no podía ser muy brusco.

-Etto… entonces esta persona… digo, este guardián- no encontraba las palabras y solo podía arrastrar frases- ¿Quién es? ¿Cuál es su nombre?- fue lo único que mi cerebro logro pensar

-En tu caso su nombre es Gelaro, Gelaro Bertesco. Es el hijo mayor de mi guardián, hace años que no lo veo- sonrió, imagino que lo recordó- Tiene más o menos tu edad Tsuna o tal vez sea unos 2 años mayor que tú, la verdad no recuerdo, pero he escuchado que es muy fuerte y confiable, no tienes de que preocuparte, se llevarán bien, ambos son jóvenes. Jajaja

-Yo también lo espero - ***Que poca información***- Jajaja

Continuamos hablando sobre las condiciones del séptimo guardián y sobre otras cosas fuera de Vongola, entre risas y ofensas de Reborn hacia mí, el tiempo paso volando y sin que lo notáramos, nuestra conversación se vio interrumpida por un mayordomo informándonos que la cena estaba servida.

En nuestro camino al comedor el abuelito Timoteo me mostro un poco de la mansión, decía que entre más rápido aprendiera como era el lugar sería más fácil para mí, seguía extrañado, al parecer se sorprendio mucho cuando Reborn le dijo que por fin me había decidido, pero mayor fue su sorpresa el saber que me quedaría en Italia a partir de ahora para aprender más sobre Vongola, aun así estaba feliz por ello. Cuando estábamos cerca del comedor comencé a escuchar gritos muy conocidos para mí, eran los chicos. No podía distinguir las palabras hasta que abrí la puerta del comedor y lo primero que pude apreciar fue como Gokudera-kun peleaba con Onii-san y Yamamoto trataba de calmarlos, Hibari-san no estaba, Chrome se acercó a mí en cuanto entre a la habitación y Lambo estaban gritando desde arriba de la mesa.

-¡Repite eso, cabeza de césped!- Grito Gokudera-kun que no se había percatado de mi presencia, si no estaría sobre mí.

-¡Cabeza de pulpo!- Le repitió el insulto.

-Maldito…

-Ma~ Ma~ Gokudera, sempai dejen de pelear.

-¡Tu cállate Friki del Béisbol!

-Boss, no pude detenerlos, lo siento- Dijo Chrome, a pesar de haber cambiado un poco desde su independencia hacia Mukuro, seguía igual de tímida con nosotros.

-Qué bueno es ser joven, jajaja- dijo Nono al ver que continuaban peleando ***Que pena***

-No te preocupes, Chrome, no tienes la culpa- le dije, voltee a ver al grupo escandaloso- ¡Chicos, deténganse! recuerden que estamos en casa ajena- me acerque a Lambo y lo baje de la mesa- Lambo, no juegues sobre la mesa.

-Juudaime- Grito Gokudera-kun quien se acercó corriendo a mí- fue culpa del cabeza de césped.

-¡¿A quien crees que le echas la culpa Cabeza de pulpo?!

Comenzaban a pelear de nuevo pero los interrumpí.

-¿Y Hibari-san? ¿Y los chicos de Kokuyo?

-Ahora que lo mencionas…-dijo Yamamoto.

-Hibari-sama decidió cenar en su cuarto, dijo que no le gustaban las multitudes- quien respondió a mi pregunta fue el mayordomo que nos avisó de la cena,***ahora me doy cuenta que el mayordomo sabe japones*** iba entrando con un carrito con la comida- Y Fran-sama y sus compañeros dijeron que no se querían apartar de Mukuro-sama hasta que despierte, les he llevado su cena también. Tomen asiento por favor.

-Hai- contestamos todos mientras tomábamos asiento en aquella mesa tan grande.- Gracias

-¿Y los muchachos?- pregunto el Noveno a aquel mayordomo quien estaba sirviendo la mesa.

-Cenaran más tarde, dijeron que estaban ocupados con aquel hombre todavía- ***Pobre* **no quiero imaginar cómo le está yendo.

La comida fue divertida, entre risas, gritos, roses entre los chicos, contestaban a lo que el noveno les preguntaba sobre sus pasatiempos y más. Al terminar pasamos a una sala para seguir platicando, la habitación de color azul cielo, con varios libreros y una alfombra de color blanco, era espaciosa y tranquila, los 5 sillones de piel y una mesa de madera en medio de ellos eran lo que sobresalía de aquella habitación. Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por Nie-san

-Disculpen la interrupción, les traigo la información que _"nos proporcionó"_ el testigo- ***¿No querrá decir lo que le sacaron a la fuerza?***

-¿Qué paso con eso?- pregunto el Noveno

-Lamentablemente no hay conexión de él con la familia Novikov, dice que un hombre del cual desconoce todo, les ofreció a él y sus amigos un trabajo, que consistía llevar a un muchacho a lo alto de la montaña, cerca de unas grandes puertas, dejarlo allí y ya, la paga era buena, así que aceptaron. No pensaron que se trataba de alguien de Vongola y mucho menos que aquella era la prisión Vindice.

-Así que el plan de aquel hombre era que esos sujetos junto con Mukuro fueran encerrados, para no dejar testigos y no pagar el dinero- concluyo el Noveno, después de todo Bermuda me había dicho que se haría cargo de aquellos hombres y yo se lo había comentado al abuelito.

-Así parece. Noveno, ¿qué hacemos con el sujeto?

-Tendremos que entregarlo a los Vindice, antes de que ellos vengan a la casa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pasadas las 11 fui a ver a los chicos de Kokuyo junto con Chrome, se habían quedado dormidos alrededor de la cama donde estaba Mukuro, así que me dispuse a hacer lo mismo en mi nuevo cuarto, pero antes de irme los abrigue con unas mantas que nos dio una muchacha de la servidumbre y me dirigí a la que desde ahora por disposición del abuelito seria mi habitación. Esos dos días habían sido de demasiada presión, ahora que todo estaba resuelto la fatiga me inundo y caí dormido en la cama sin siquiera observar el cuarto.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Notas: ¿Les gusto?**

**Espero RW Claro si es Que me van a dar o me lanzaran piñitas o copitos de nieve.**

**Xyori Nadeshiko: **Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado y si yo también me estuve riendo mientras escribía el cap gracias por seguirme incluso en esta historia.

**Zel-Ol:** Que bueno que te guste y en si tenia intensión de que fuera como una continuación del manga pero según a mi versión o algo parecido. Mukuro siempre sera una piña XD

**Hiyori Ishida: **Si tenia pensado el TsunaxHaru pero al final me decidí por un no y mas adelante lo sabrás.

**n.n Ciao Ciao ~ ~**


	6. El Adios

**Notas: Hola! ¿Como estan? Aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo.**

**KHR NO ME PERTENECE**

**SI TIENEN DUDAS DEJEN UN RW Y SE LOS CONTESTARE EN El PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**** = Pensamientos**

**-...- = Dialogo**

****~ Flash Back ~ = Recuerdos****

****(()) = Interferencia de la Autora****

* * *

_**Cap. 5 EL **_**_ADIÓS_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Han pasado dos días desde que llegamos a Italia para rescatar a Mukuro, su fiebre también por fin cedió y ahora solo queda esperar a que recobre la consciencia. Los chicos pasean por los alrededores, acompañados de los guardianes del abuelito, se sienten intrigados hacia sus predecesores o eso me comento Yamamoto durante la cena y querían aprovechar el viaje para hablar con ellos, ya que no los verían durante un tiempo.

Todavía sigo buscando las palabras con las que les diré a los chicos que me quedare aquí en Italia, para prepararme para suceder Vongola. Algo me dice que ellos querrán quedarse, pero prefiero que regresen a Japón y tomen su decisión de seguir en Vongola junto conmigo o si quieren seguir su propio sueño, sin ser influenciados por el ambiente que generaría que estuvieran cerca de mí.

Reborn había estado todo este tiempo preparando las cosas para mi estadía en Italia, evitando también que los demás se enteraran. Tampoco hemos recibido noticias sobre el guardián de la nieve y la prueba, solo deseo que sea después que los chicos regresen a casa.

Mis preocupaciones aumentaban cada vez más, por otra parte ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de despedirme de; Kyoko-chan, Haru, I-pin, Fuuta, Lambo y mis demás amigos en Japón. Alguien toco a la puerta sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Adelante.

-Boss, Mukuro-sama ha despertado - me informo Chrome entrando casi sin aire - quiere hablar con usted.

\- Esta bien, vamos- dije mientras me levantaba del sillón en el que estaba observando el jardín, nos encaminamos a su habitación cuando oí ruidos en el comedor, ***Estas voces* **me detuve en la entrada del comedor sin abrir la puerta - ¿Son los chicos de Kokuyo? ¿No estaban con Mukuro?- le pregunte a Chrome

-Cuando Mukuro-sama despertó, y le dijimos lo que había pasado. Nos dijo que nos fuéramos a comer o a hacer cualquier cosa, quería estar solo. Los chicos salieron y vinieron a comer. ..

-Entonces, ¿si quería estar solo, no sería mejor verlo más al rato?- le interrumpí, no quería pelear con él, si quiere estar solo, es mejor dejarlo solo.

-Antes de que yo saliera de la habitación, me pidió que lo llamara Boss.

-Está bien- comencé a caminar de nuevo dirección al cuarto.

-¡Ah! Es Tsuna- escuche la voz de Lambo e instintivamente voltee en dirección a donde la había escuchado, pude ver con él a Gokudera-kun, Onii-san y Yamamoto, estaban en el jardín discutiendo como siempre

-Chicos…- me acerque a la ventana para poder hablar con ellos.

-Juudaime - grito Gokudera-kun dejando de pelear y acercándose a la ventana- ¿A dónde se dirige?

-Mukuro despertó, iba a ir a verlo- le dije - Al parecer quiere hablar conmigo y yo quiero saber cómo se siente.

-Juudaime, déjeme acompañarlo.

-Si Tsuna, vamos a verlo- me dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa.

-¡VAYAMOS A VISITARLO AL EXTREMO!- grito Onii-san.

Al final todos nos dirigimos a la habitación porque aunque no lo dijeran también estaban preocupados por Mukuro, ya que tardó mucho en recuperarse. Nos detuvimos enfrente de la puerta, al tocar, se escuchó su voz:

-¿Quién?

-Soy Tsunayoshi.- Dije mientras abría la puerta, pero antes de que estuviera por completo abierta lambo entro gritando al lugar- ¡Lambo!

-Lambo-sama llego primero, jajaja- Grito, en ocasiones Lambo se buscaba que lo golpearan. Mukuro se iba a molestar por sus gritos, pero mayor fue mi sorpresa y la de los demás al ver lo contrario.

-Jajaja –Mukuro se estaba riendo, ***seguro sigue enfermo* **pensé, no podía creer que estaba viendo a Mukuro reír tan fuerte.

-Se volvió loco - murmuro Gokudera-kun casi para sí mismo que para los demás.

-Loco al extremo - dijo Onii-san pero sin gritar, el también quedo extrañado de ese comportamiento.

-Jajaja es bueno verlo bien- dijo Yamamoto.

-Etto… Mukuro, ¿Te sientes bien?- le pregunte, se detuvo, y me volteo a ver.

-Jajá…es…que…Solo recordé algo.-dijo calmándose pero aún estaba sonriendo.

-Ya veo. ¿Cómo te sientes? – volví a preguntar.

-Estoy bien al parecer gracias a ti.-dijo sarcásticamente y ya más calmado.

-Obvio, es el Juudaime quien te rescato.-dijo Gokudera-kun.

-Eso es verdad. –dijo Yamamoto.

-¡TE SALVO AL EXTREMO! –grito Onii-san.

-Tsk. Necesito hablar contigo Vongola.

-¡Oye! Más respeto por quien te salvo.

-¡Gokudera-kun! – exclame. –Está bien. –dije para calmarlo. –Chicos, salgan por favor.

-Pero Juu…

-Por favor.-lo interrumpí. Después de unos segundos de silencio asintieron y salieron. -Me alegro estés bien, y ¿de que querías hablarme?- dije mientras me acercaba un poco más a la cama.

-Veo que les han regresado los accesorios Vongola, pero ¿Porque?

-No sé, Reborn solo me los dio cuando fuiste secuestrado.- alce mis hombros fingiendo ignorancia.

-Kufufu~ será mejor que no me engañes.

Suspire – Esta bien, he aceptado ser el Décimo Vongola.

-Pensé que no querías tal puesto.

-La verdad no lo quiero, pero hay algo que tengo que hacer. Bueno, si eso es todo me voy. Descansa Mukuro.- él era muy hábil notando las cosas, no podía permanecer mucho tiempo con él.

-¿Estas consciente que seremos enemigos nuevamente en el futuro si te conviertes en un mafioso?- me dijo antes de que saliera de la habitación.

-Sí, lo sé, aunque no me agrada la idea- le conteste cerrando la puerta sin voltear a verlo.

**((Tetsuna: Por los que no entendieron porque Mukuro se rio fue porque recordó lo de Lambo cuando estuvo secuestrado))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Un día después…**

Aeropuerto Italiano

10:00 am

En la entrada Este del aeropuerto, entro un grupo de jóvenes escandaloso que llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

-Juudaime, cuando lleguemos por favor cuénteme como tomo la decisión de convertirse en el sucesor - suplico un chico de cabello plateado, Gokudera en verdad deseaba saberlo, ya que su jefe había mantenido esa decisión para sí mismo y se negaba a contarles.

-Jajaja- fue la única respuesta que dio Tsuna a su guardián de la Tormenta, seguía nervioso por la estrategia de Reborn, no lo convencía mucho hacerla, pero también estaba de acuerdo en que posiblemente era la única salida de que sus guardianes no hicieran nada por quedarse en Italia a su lado.

-¿Juudaime?- Gokudera sintió que su jefe le ocultaba algo más, pero no pudo preguntarle porque fue interrumpido por una de las personas que lo sabían.

-Chicos, ellos los acompañaran en su regreso, solo por seguridad- les indico Nie, a los más jóvenes, señalando a dos personas que conocían muy bien.

-Hola Tsuna- dijo Iemitsu como saludo a su querido hijo.

-Hola, kora- dijo el pequeño militar a los chicos ahí reunidos.

-¡Colonello, Papá!- grito Tsuna ya que le habían informado solamente que dos personas iban a abordar aquel avión rumbo a Japón, pero no le habían dicho quienes** *ellos irán a Japón, bueno Okaa-san no estará tan sola***

-El padre del Juudaime. Buenos días -dijo Gokudera feliz.

-¡Maestro Colonello! – saludo/exclamó Ryohei.

-Io, Colonello.-saludo Yamamoto.

-Hola chicos, veo que siguen sanos. Muy bien. Vámonos todos a Japón.-dijo Iemitsu con una sonrisa empujando a todos.-Ya no puedo esperar por ver a Nana.

-Chicos iré al baño.-dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa.

-Claro Juudaime.-dijo Gokudera mientras era empujado por Iemitsu hacia la puerta para abordar.-Le cuidare su lugar.

-No te tardes, Tsuna.-dijo Yamamoto en la misma situación que Gokudera.

-¡REGRESANDO A JAPON EXTREMO! ¡Ya quiero ver a Kyoko!– grito Ryohei.

-Hai.-dijo Tsuna.

-Boss.-dijo Chrome acercándose al castaño en cuanto vio que los otros guardianes estaban lejos.

-Chrome, adiós. Cuídate - se despidió Tsuna.

-Cuídese Boss. Intentare que no se peleen tanto. – dijo ella, pues ella se enteró del trato que tuvo con Reborn, cuando converso con Tsuna en secreto.

-Gracias.

-Hai. Hasta luego, Boss. Me hare muy fuerte cuando nos volvamos a ver.-dijo decidida.

-Mejor vive tu vida normal. No me gustaría que te lastimaras si entrenaras.-dijo Tsuna.

-Boss, yo quiero estar siempre con usted y Mukuro-sama. Son mi Famiglia.- dijo Chrome algo sonrojada.

-Ya veo. Pero vive aunque sea este tiempo que no estaré con ustedes, como una estudiante normal.

-Tardara solo un año ¿Verdad? – pregunto triste.

-No estoy seguro, pero hare todo lo posible para que así sea.

-Lo estaremos esperando.-dijo con una cálida sonrisa que fue correspondida.

-Dales por favor a los demás esta carta cuando estén en Japón. Por favor pásales este mensaje.

-Hai, pasare su mensaje, no se preocupe.

-Gracias. – Se acercó a ella y la abrazo – Cuídate y cuida del orgulloso de Mukuro. –dijo con tono divertido lo último. -¡Ah! También diles a Kyoko-chan, a Haru y a I-pin que lamento no haberme despedido de ellas y que se cuiden mucho y espero volverlas a ver pronto.

-Hai. Bye Boss. –dijo separándose de él para dirigirse a la puerta del avión.

-Cuidare de los herbívoros por ti, aunque no prometo cuidarlos de mí.

-Hibari-san.-dijo sorprendido Tsuna.-Gracias.

-Hnn _-"dijo"_ como despedida para dirigirse también a la puerta.

-Tsuna.-dijo una voz detrás de él.

-¡Reborn! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Llego una carta del Guardián de la Nieve, dentro de una semana tendrás que viajar hacia la isla Catafalco, ya le pedí a Nono que me deje acompañarte.

-Ya veo.

-Bien, vamos a despedirnos de los chicos.-dijo subiéndose a la cabeza de Tsuna para sentarse.

-Hai. ¿Reborn crees que se enojen?-le pregunto.

-Quizás.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Y Dame-Tsuna?- pregunto el más pequeño de todos los presentes desde los brazos de Fran- ¿Por qué no ha subido?- pero antes de obtener respuesta se escuchó una voz.

-Pónganse los cinturones. 2 minutos para despegar. – se escuchó en todo el avión.

-¡¿Qué?! El Juudaime todavía no sube. – Dijo Gokudera exaltado, se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pero su paso se vio obstaculizado con que esta ya estaba cerrada.- ¡Hey! ¡Abran la puerta, todavía falta alguien!

-¡FALTA SAWADA AL EXTREMO!- grito Ryohei al personal de aquel avión privado, al ver que nadie hacia nada por abrir la puerta.

-Se nos informó que solo eran 13 pasajeros- dijo la azafata más cercana a ellos y antes de que alguien más hablara…

-El no vendrá.-dijo Chrome con nerviosismo, no le gustaba que le gritaran y eso era lo que seguro harían.

-¡QUE! – gritaron todos al unísono, con excepción de algunas personas que lo sabían de antemano.

-¿De que estas hablando, Dokuro?- le grito Gokudera, exigiendo una respuesta.

-¿A qué te refieres Nagi?- le pregunto calmadamente Mukuro.

-Mantengan la calma, estamos despegando - anunciaron por el altavoz.

-Vean por la ventana, Kora- les dijo Colonello.

Cuando observaron por las ventanas visualizaron en la sala de embarque a su amigo más querido con una sonrisa en la cara y al Ex-Arcobaleno en su cabeza, diciéndoles adiós con un gesto de la mano y creyeron a ver leído en los labios de Tsuna _"Cuídense Mucho"_. El avión despego y Tsuna se dispuso a irse a su nueva casa.

-¿Qué crees que habrán querido decir? - dijo refiriéndose a los gritos silenciosos de sus amigos desde el avión.

-Te estaban maldiciendo.-le contesto con una sonrisa su tutor.

-¡HiiiI! –le recorrió un escalofrió - Eso no es posible, son los chicos.- dijo intentándose calmar.

-¿Y tú qué sabes, Dame-Tsuna?

-Porque es mi famiglia. –dijo con una sonrisa saliendo del aeropuerto y entrando a una limosina que lo estaba esperando.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Notas: ¿Les Gusto?**

**Espero RW Claro Si Es Que me van a dar o me lanzaran piñitas o Copitos de nieve.**

**Xyori Nadeshiko:** La historia que tu quieres es Yaoi esta es otra pero bueno dejemos lo así. Y claro te recuerdo.

**Zel-Ol:** Si tambien me gusta la Relación de estafa Renacido Tsuna, en Cuanto Parejas todavía no sí y Con El guardián de la Nieve espero te guste mi manera de manejarlo.

**Ciao~ Ciao~ n.n**


	7. Yuki no gādian

**Notas: Hola! ¿Como estan? Aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo.**

**KHR NO ME PERTENECE**

**SI TIENEN DUDAS DEJEN UN RW Y SE LOS CONTESTARE EN El PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**** = Pensamientos**

**-...- = Dialogo**

****~ Flash Back ~ = Recuerdos****

****(...) =Traduciendo un idioma****

****(()) = Interferencia de la Autora****

* * *

_**Cap. 6 Yuki no gādian**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ha pasado una semana desde que los chicos se fueron a Japón ***Los extraño tanto, extraño a los chicos, a las chicas, a Okaa-san*** y hoy es el día en que conoceré a mi nuevo guardián, claro si es que superó la prueba.

-¿Qué tanto piensas Dame-Tsuna?- dijo Reborn desde su asiento en el avión.

-Pues en Gelaro Bertesco. ¿Cómo será, digo en cuanto a personalidad?- Me habían enseñado una foto, así que lo que menos me preocupaba era no reconocerlo, no soy muy bueno haciendo nuevos amigos.

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que pases la prueba- a Reborn lo único que le interesa es que pase la prueba para convertirme en el Décimo- además no puede haber alguien con peor personalidad que Hibari o Xanxus.

-O como tú- dije en apenas un susurro, pero Reborn alcanzo a escucharme y comenzó a dispararme con León

El viaje a la isla Catafalco fue tranquilo, mis nervios no desparecían pero a la vez estaba emocionado, durante esa semana el abuelito me había contado sobre la llama de la nieve y su guardián, imagine que siendo padre e hijo sería tan amable como me describieron al guardián de la novena generación, pero mi intuición me decía que algo no estaba bien…

-Aterrizamos en el aeropuerto internacional de la isla Catafalco, Decimo, puede desembarcar- me dijo la azafata del avión privado.

-Gracias.

Reborn subió a mi hombro y bajamos del avión.

-Adiós- gire para despedirme del personal del avión.

-Vendremos por ustedes en una semana, diviértanse- dijo justo cuando la puerta cerro.

-¿Una semana? ¿No es hasta que pase la prueba?- pregunte a Reborn, pero la única respuesta que obtuve fue…

-Gelaro dijo que no tomaría mucho, aseguro que sería una semana o antes.

***¿Tan fácil será o es que hay algo más?*** Avanzamos hasta la salida de aquel aeropuerto pequeño.

-Vamos Tsuna, el carro está esperando- dijo Reborn bajándose de mi hombro para subirse al auto negro que estaba estacionado enfrente de mí.

-¡Hai!

Reborn al parecer también tenía dudas sobre cómo sería el portador de la llama de la nieve y no desaprovecho en conseguir información del conductor que nos había proporcionado la familia Bertesco. El conductor nos dijo que la casa estaba alejada de la comunidad, pero que Gelaro-san era muy querido por los habitantes del pueblo, también nos contó que tenía un gran cariño por su hermana menor, entre otras cosas, el chofer parecía feliz al hablar sobre él, así que asumí que sería una buena persona y podría confiar en él.

El carro se detuvo en frente de un bosque, muy similar al que rodea la mansión del abuelito, comenzamos a andar por el único sendero que había, nos detuvimos enfrente de una mansión blanca con toques azules, era muy grande, pero no observe más porque mis ojos se detuvieron en las 5 personas de aspecto serio enfrente de la entrada.

-Vamos Tsuna- dijo Reborn al posarse en mi nuca, su voz y mirada eran serias y no quitaba su vista de aquellas personas, león estaba en su mano, pero no se había transformado, Reborn estaba a la defensiva y no entendía porque.

-¡Bienvenido Joven Vongola! - exclamo un hombre bajo de estatura, gordito, con ojos cafés y un bigote grande debajo de su nariz.-Soy Juan Bertesco, soy el líder de la Famiglia después de que mi hermano y su esposa murieran. – dijo con una sonrisa ***es la sonrisa más falsa que he visto pero… ¿no es Gelaro-san quien debería ser el jefe?*** \- Él es mi hijo. – señalo a un joven de mi edad, de cabellos azabache, de apariencia amable pero algo me decía que solo es una fachada, alto como Yamamoto.

-Soy Adolfo Bertesco.-se presentó con una leve reverencia y una sonrisa.

-Soy Tsunayoshi Sawada y él es mi tutor…

-Soy Vongoliski -***¿Eh?* **mire a Reborn y lo único que dijo fue un susurro casi inaudible - sígueme el juego - asentí y lo volví a presentar.

-Él es mi tutor Vongoliski - Reborn siempre hace locuras, pero en este tipo de situaciones siempre tenía una razón… creo… probablemente. Aquel joven de cabello turquesa y chaqueta blanca, parecía serio y enojón nada como me lo imagine cuando el conductor nos habló de él ***sabía qué no era como lo contaban… no, puede que si lo sea pero…*** -Tu eres Gelaro-san ¿cierto? -se quedó callado mirándome solamente hasta el punto de ponerme nervioso.

-Vamos Gelaro preséntate ante el Décimo.-dijo aquel hombre mayor viéndolo, pero no hablo.- Discúlpelo Décimo, es que es un poco tímido, él es mi sobrino Gelaro Bertesco y ella…

-Soy Yukiko Bertesco, hermana menor de Gelaro Bertesco.-se presentó la única mujer de ahí, era muy hermosa, alvina de ojos azul turquesa pero también parecía muy seria.- ¿Tu eres el Décimo Vongola?

-¿Eh? mmm…si –dije.

-Patético.-dijo.

-¿Eh…?- ***Deja vu*** se me hizo muy familiar esa reacción.

-¡Oye, Yukiko! ¡No seas irrespetuosa ante el gran Vongola!- le regaño su tío, pero ella ni siquiera lo volteo a ver.- Perdónela Decimo

-No se preocupe, jajaja, me lo dicen muy seguido- no supe que más decirle, la mirada de Gelaro-san me calaba hasta los huesos, no me decía nada, pero no dejaba de mirarme, ***¿Su mirada es de odio?*** me ponía nervioso para ser sincero.

-Por aquí joven amo- dijo Juan-san invitándome a entrar a la mansión- le hemos preparado una habitación a usted y a su acompañante, no es la gran cosa, pero esperamos que sea de su agrado.

Todos ingresamos a la mansión. En el trayecto a la habitación, todos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que por fin oí su voz.

-¡¿Tío, cómo pudiste?! - grito Gelaro-san, logrando sobresaltarme.- Esta habitación es de…- se vio interrumpido por Adolfo-san.

-Es la habitación más cómoda de la casa, es lo mínimo que le podemos ofrecer a la familia Vongola, nadie la usa, porque tu así lo quisiste y se respetó eso porque no había necesidad de utilizarla - ***¿Que tiene de especial esta habitación?*** me intrigaba, pero antes de que pudiera formular la pregunta, dos miradas asesinas me fulminaron en silencio.

-Etto…- ya no sabía que preguntar- si la habitación es especial, no se preocupen, podemos ocupar cualquier otra.

-Oh por favor Joven Vongola, no se preocupe- dijo aquel hombre, en verdad no me agradaba- la habitación como dijo mi hijo, ya no es utilizada, no se preocupe, ignore a estos niños, es simplemente un capricho, por favor pase.

Abrió las puertas de aquella habitación, al entrar vi lo hermosa y reconfortante que era, pintada de un azul zafiro y una alfombra blanca, con una que otra foto que adornaban aquel cuarto, en las fotos estaban una mujer, y dos niños, ambos de cabello azul turquesa, seguro esos niños eran Gelaro-san y Yukiko-san de pequeños, entonces aquella mujer seria su madre.

-Le repito Joven Vongola - me distrajo de nuevo ese sujeto - Siéntase como en su casa y tómense su tiempo arreglando sus negocios aquí, le proporcionaremos lo que necesite y lo que nos pida, por favor no se incomode. Le enseñare la habitación a su acompañante.

-Dormiré aquí, no puedo dejar a nuestro sucesor solo- Dijo tajante Reborn, su voz era seria y no quitaba la mirada de Gelaro-san.

-Como desee, bueno nosotros nos retiramos - anuncio dirigiéndose junto a su hijo, Yukiko-san y el mayordomo a la salida y antes de saliera volteo de nuevo - Gelaro, ocúpate del resto, no demores mucho al joven Decimo con esa tonta prueba, él no tendría que molestarse - cerro la puerta.

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio, un silencio muy incómodo al menos para mí, pasaron unos minutos hasta que por fin se rompió.

-Pasado mañana a las 10 am realizaremos la prueba, mientras tanto haced lo que quieran - su voz era fría y sin emoción alguna, me recordaba a alguien.

-Etto… Gelaro-san ¿En qué consistirá la prueba?- era la incógnita de mi vida en esos momentos.

-Lo sabrás en su momento - salió del cuarto sin decir más, dejándonos solos a mí y a Reborn.

Me deje caer sobre la cama y Reborn se sentó en un pequeño sofá que estaba enfrente. Estaba muy callado, me inquietaba cuando no decía nada, así que quise saber que pensaba.

-¿Reborn, que sucede? estas inusualmente callado ¿Y qué pasa con ese nombre?- podría obtener respuesta o podría no obtenerla, pero aun así, formule aquella pregunta mirando a Reborn a los ojos.

-Hay algo que no me gusta en esta familia, principalmente el autoproclamado _"líder"_\- no era el único que sentía algo mal con esa familia- Nono nos dijo que el líder debería ser Gelaro, por su línea sanguínea, aun así no lo es y obedece al tío.

-Sí, yo también pensé que era raro.

-Investigare así que saldré. – Dijo levantándose -No vayas a ser descortés con nadie, ¿entendido? Es más, ponte hacer el papeleo que te dejo Nono.

-¿Qué, el papeleo? Acabamos de llegar- me miro con cara de "Hazlo o muere" – Lo hare. No tardes, no me gusta mucho esta casa, es muy solitaria y fría.

-Obvio, aquí viven personas que usan la llama de la nieve.

-Pero no me refiero a ese tipo de frio. Como sea, por favor no tardes.

-Está bien. No salgas de la mansión, te podrías perder con lo torpe que eres.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Cállate! – le grite pero ya no estaba en la habitación.- Huyo. – mire a mi alrededor, la habitación era realmente hermosa. Me dirigí a uno de los muebles y mire un portarretratos. Había 3 personas; una mujer y dos niños, la mujer era hermosa de cabello alvino y ojos del mismo tono ***La mama de Gelaro-san y Yukiko-san es muy hermosa*** los tres estaban sonriendo ***¿porque ya no lo hacen?*** por alguna razón la habitación la empecé a sentir muy triste y nostálgica, así que decidí salir de ella ***Se enojaron porque es la habitación de sus padres, supongo que es normal*** empecé a caminar por los pasillo, por suerte pude llegar a la entrada principal y no perderme. Era grande y hermosa, el color azul turquesa rodeaba toda la mansión. Pero… ***se sigue sintiendo sola y fría***

-Joven Vongola.-escuche una voz detrás de mí. Voltee y era el mayordomo junto a una un joven con un traje de servicio.

-Sí.

-El amo Adolfo nos ha mandado para cuidarlo y servirle por el tiempo de su estadía ¿Desea que le enseñemos la mansión? – me pregunto el mayordomo.

-Claro, me gustaría, etto…

-Soy Jorge Campos y ella es mi hija, Vanessa.

-Mucho gusto, soy Sawada Tsunayoshi.- me presente.

-Entonces vayamos Joven Vongola.

-Tsuna está bien, no me acostumbro a que me digan diferente.-dije con una sonrisa.

-Claro que no podemos llamarlo así Jov…

-Tsuna, por favor.- insistí.

-¿Es una orden, Decimo Vongola? – me pregunto Vanessa-san.

-¿Eh? No, pero…si lo quieren ver así para llamarme Tsuna entonces sí.

-De acuerdo Joven Tsuna.-dijo con una leve reverencia Vanessa-san.

-Pero también quita el Joven.-dije.

-Eso si no lo podemos hacer.- me dijo.

-Está bien – me rendí.

-Entonces por aquí Joven Tsuna.- me dijo Jorge-san. Lo empecé a seguir, mientras me señalaba cada habitación que veíamos, íbamos pasillo por pasillo. Vanessa-san traía una sonrisa en el rostro debido a mi torpeza al no poder recodar cada habitación que era y eso que estábamos en la 5° vuelta.

-Lo siento soy algo torpe.- me disculpe.

-No se preocupe Joven Tsuna.-dijo con una sonrisa Vanessa-san.

-Para eso estamos – dijo Jorge-san con una leve sonrisa.

-Gracias. Por cierto, disculpen la pregunta, pero ¿cómo es Gelaro-san? - quería saber de él, al igual que me paso con los chicos, la verdad me había interesado en él.

-El Amo Gelaro es una persona muy amable, desde que es niño es amado por todo el pueblo. Es como el vigilante del pueblo pero… - se quedó callado por un momento – Desde que murió su madre se ha vuelto distante al igual que la señorita Yukiko.

-Yukiko es un nombre japonés.

-Sí, la señora Hinata era japonesa. – me contesto Jorge-san.

-Ya veo, con razón tenían rasgos asiáticos.

-Es muy observador Joven Tsuna. – dijo Vanessa-san.

-No mucho.

-Joven Tsuna, usted también es una buena persona.

-¿Por qué lo dices Vanessa-san? – la mire.

-Porque su ojos lo delatan. - ***¿Porque todos me dicen que mi rostro me delata?, que bueno que Reborn no está aquí, porque si hubiera escuchado eso me hubiera matado***

-¿Y cómo está el noveno?

-¿Usted conoce a mi abuelito, Jorge-san?

-Claro, cuando aún vivía el padre del Amo Gelaro. El venía a visitarnos muy seguido. Era una persona muy amable.

-Ya veo. No se preocupe, él está bien.

-Me alegra oír eso.

-Aunque se arrepiente de haber mandado al padre de Gelaro-san a esa misión.- agregue.

-Ya veo. Aunque él no tiene la culpa, no tiene que sentirse mal.- su rostro mostraba tristeza.

-Puede que tenga razón, pero también entiendo al abuelito. Yo también me arrepentiría de haber mandado a alguien de mi famiglia a una misión así.

-¿Famiglia? – escuche un susurro.

-¿Qué sucede Vanessa-san? – la note triste.

-Esa palabra ya no tiene mucho significado en esta casa. Todo el mundo se separó y se fue a su propio mundo.

-Quizás, pero eso no significa que no se puedan juntar de nuevo. – le dije.

-Eso sería el milagro de esta casa si sucediera. – hablo ahora Jorge-san.

-Ya veo. –Todo quedo en silencio con un aire nostálgico - ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 6:00 pm. En dos horas más estará la cena. – dijo Jorge-san.

-¿Porque no se va a dar un baño Joven Tsuna?

-Tienes razón. También iré a ver si Re… mi tutor Vongoliski ha regresado.

-¿Dónde fue el Joven Vongoliski?

-No sé, solo dijo que saldría. Bien, entonces iré a la habitación.- dije empezando a caminar.

-Joven Tsuna, su habitación está del lado contrario – dijo Vanessa-san con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.- dije con un aura oscura caminando ahora hacia el otro lado ***esta mansión es más difícil que la del Abuelito***

-Mejor lo acompaño para que no se pierda. – me dijo siguiéndome, parecía muy divertida con que me perdiera fácilmente. Entre a la habitación después de que Vanessa-san me dejara en la puerta y se fuera pero…

-¡Hiiii! – una bala rozo mi mejilla - ¡Reborn!

-¡Silencio, no digas mi nombre tan alto! – ***Me dispara y me regaña, típico de Reborn*** \- Dame-Tsuna te dije que hicieras el papeleo. – me dijo aun con león transformado.

-Es…que se me olvido.- dije nervioso.

-Muere.

-¡Hiiii!

**Continuara…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**++++++++++++++++++++ Rebornadas ++++++++++++++++++++**

**Aprendiendo Italiano**

Han pasado cuatro días desde que lo chicos se fueron y exactamente han pasado también dos días desde que Reborn me dio libros, CD, DVD, todo el día me ponía música italiana , me dio un diccionario japonés-italiano ***no sabía que existían*** y entre otras cosas pero hoy, exactamente hoy, tenía que hacerme esto.

-¡Hiiii! ¡Reborn, bájame! – grite asustado. Mire debajo de mí y los vi, estaba en lo alto de una jaula de leones, amarrado por una cuerda y esta pasaba por la rama de un árbol a donde estaba Reborn sosteniendo la cuerda.

-¡Reborn-sama! / ¡Por favor deténgase! / ¡El Décimo morirá! / ¡¿No hay otra manera de enseñarle?! – escuchaba los gritos de la servidumbre y de los guardianes del abuelito para que Reborn me dejara.

-¡Cállense, yo soy el tutor de este Dame! ¡Así que yo sé cómo enseñarle el italiano! – exclamó Reborn amenazándolos con león transformado en arma para luego mirarme con una sonrisa diciéndome algo como _"de esta no escapas"_ ***¡Hiiii! Moriré*** -Muy bien Dame-Tsuna, veamos qué es lo que has aprendido.

-Reborn… ¿no lo podemos de hacer de otra manera? -lo mire asustado.

-No, así que empecemos. Me tienes que contestar en italiano lo que te pregunte, ¿entendido? – trague en seco ***¿qué me hará?*** \- ¿A quién respetas Dame-Tsuna?

\- Quando il nonno _(Al abuelito)_

-Muy mal, debes de decir que a tu hermoso tutor Reborn. Aunque esta vez te dejare pasar ya que no estuvo tan mal tu respuesta. - ***solo te quieres lucir***

-¿Dime tres animales? – dijo Reborn. ***Haber cuales me sé***

-Etto… riccio, cavallo… _(Etto…erizo, caballo…)_ \- ***¡ah! no me acuerdo de más***

\- Has estudiado cuatro días completos y solo te sabes dos anímales – dijo soltando la cuerda.

-¡Hiiii! – grite, solo veía a los leones saltar para alcanzarme pero antes de llegar a ellos fui alzado de nuevo.

-Bien, ahora dime 10 cosas.

-Matita, taccuino, tavolo, letto, cella, scopa, zaino, frigorífero, rondella…Etto… _(Lápiz, cuaderno, mesa, cama, celular, escoba, mochila, refrigerador, lavadora….Etto...)-_ vi como estaba quitando uno por uno sus dedos de la cuerda.- ¡scala! _(¡escaleras!)_ – grite al ver que solo faltaba un dedo.

-Tsk. Te salvaste - ***Hiiii en serio me quiere tirar*** \- bien, dime del 1 al 20 los números.

-¡Espera! ¡Reborn! ¡Todavía no me sé los números! – grite viéndolo con temor de lo que fuera hacer.

-Ciaoo Dame-Tsuna – dijo con una sonrisa soltando la cuerda.

-¡Hiiii! – y caí.

Desperté y estaba en mi cuarto con rasguños y vendas, haciéndome recodar que los guardianes del abuelito me salvaron. Me senté en mi cama solo tenía algunos rasguños pero dolían.

-¿Ya estás bien Dame-Tsuna?

-¡Reborn!

-Parece que sí, bien prepárate, hoy estudiaremos con electricidad.-dijo apareciendo de quien sabe dónde una silla eléctrica y poniendo seguro a la puerta- solo es para que esta vez nadie nos interrumpa**. -*Moriré***

-¡Hiiii! ¡Tú solo me quieres hacer sufrir!

-Claro, eres mi jugué…estudiante. ***ha querido decir que soy su juguete* **así fue como Reborn me enseño italiano en tan solo 4 días. Esos días quedaron grabados en el diario del abuelito como _"Esto es… ¡Italiano!"_

* * *

**Notas: ¿Les Gusto?**

**Espero RW Claro Si Es Que me van a dar o me lanzaran piñitas o Copitos de nieve.**

**Ciao~ Ciao~ n.n**


	8. Rechazo

**Notas: Hola! ¿Como estan? Aquí les dejo el capitulo nuevo.**

**KHR NO ME Pertenece**

**SI TIENEN DUDAS Dejen ONU RW Y SE LOS CONTESTARE En el próximo CAPITULO.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**** = Pensamientos**

**-...- = Dialogo**

****~ Flash Back ~ = Recuerdos****

****(...) = Traduciendo ONU idioma****

****(()) = Interferencia de la Autora****

****He decidido poner Povs para que no se confundan.****

* * *

**Cap. 7 Rechazo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Pov´s Gelaro:_**

Han pasado dos días desde que Vongola y su tutor llegaron a la isla, desde que lo vi note que él no era alguien que creció en la manos de la mafia, sus ojos reflejan que no ha matado a nadie, está limpio y eso me revienta. Hoy es el día de la prueba y me sigo negando hacerla, no daré mi vida por nadie, ¿porque he de hacer algo por la Vongola que mato a mi Padre? Y más por un chiquillo que no conoce la oscuridad de la mafia. Cuando recibimos el fax avisándonos que el sucesor había sido decidido, mi Tío se alegró, dijo que era genial seguir teniendo contacto con una organización tan importante, ¿por qué alguien que decía odiar y aborrecer a Vongola por haber asesinado a un miembro de su familia, estaría feliz porque no fue olvidado? Cuando recién llego mi Tío, así como sus hijos y esposa los trataron casi como dioses y por si fuera osan profanar la habitación de mis padres.

Mi odio a Vongola es algo que está en mi desde que Mamá murió, mi Tío dijo que todo era culpa de esa organización, y que yo debía odiarla, a pesar de que mi madre dijo que yo como descendiente del primer guardián de la nieve, era mi deber cuidar del décimo jefe Vongola como papa lo hizo con el Noveno**,*El hombre que lo asesino***

Me levante de la cama y salí de mi habitación para despejarme. No quiero recordar o pensar, sino mi juicio se verá opacado, quisiera deshacerme de toda Vongola, pero debo ver primero por el bienestar de la Isla y de Yukiko, ya hemos sufrido mucho, con la caza. Acabemos con esto para que se larguen de una buena vez, en cuanto se larguen romperé lazo alguno con la Familia Vongola, no lo hice antes de que vinieran por órdenes de mi Tío, pero pronto cumpliré los 18 y tomare el liderazgo de la familia ***¿Dónde estarán esos sujetos?* **llevo un tiempo buscándolos y no están.

Mi Tío y primos están en Italia desde ayer en la noche, al parecer les surgió algo importante y se marcharon dejándome a mi hermana y a mí el paquete con el niñato de Vongola.

-¡Jorge! ¡Jorge!

-Dígame joven amo

-¿Dónde está Vongola?- Jorge ha servido por años a la familia, es de mi entera confianza, es por eso que le deje a cargo de Vongola, él podría vigiarlo, ***¿Para empezar cuál era su nombre? Ya lo olvide***

-El joven Vongola, salió esta mañana con su tutor- ¿Quiénes se creen? Les dije que hoy sería la prueba- dijeron que regresarían antes de las 10.

-Dirígelos al claro que esta atrás de la casa, ahí los esperare

-Como ordene Joven

-Por cierto no he visto a Yukiko, tampoco vino a dar los buenos días ¿Sabes dónde está?- mi hermana siempre viene a saludar no importa que, así que es extraño.

-Vanessa me informo que la señorita salió muy temprano sin decir a donde iba

-Bueno, sabrá cuidarse sola.

Me dirigí al claro atrás de la casa y me recosté sobre la base de un árbol faltaban 2 horas para las 10am y sin notarlo me quede dormido.

Sentí una presencia junto a mí, en ese instante abrí los ojos y con mi mano sujete la mano que se acerba a mi…

-¡Hiiii!

-¿Qué tratabas de hacer?- solté su mano y lo mire directamente a los ojos.

-¿Eh? No…solo intentaba despertarte,- se alejó un poco de mi aun temblando- Vongoliski dijo que te despertara- ¿siempre hace lo que aquel bebe le dice? ¿No puede tomar una decisión sin que le digan?

-Como sea, comencemos- ***entre más rápido le dé su paliza y lo rechace se irán* **me levante y sacudí el polvo de mi pantalones y chaqueta- la prueba consistirá en un mano a mano entre tú y yo, Vongola.

-Es…está bien- en verdad tiene miedo, no dejaba de temblar, saco de sus bolsillos un par de guantes y un frasco azul

-Saca tu arma o con lo que pelas- no creo que pueda pelear sin arma

-Estas son…- me enseño aquellos guantes mientras se los ponía.

-¿Estás seguro?- ***¿me cree incrédulo? ¿Cómo es posible que unos guantes desgastados pueden ser un arma?* **pero lo único que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza -Entonces comencemos- me puse en guardia y él estaba por tomarse dos dulces.

-¡Jefe! ¡Jefe!- esa voz es de…

-¿Qué sucede, Kevin?- interrumpió nuestra pelea.

\- Encontramos a los sujetos de la trata- dijo sin aliento, se nota que vino corriendo avisarme- están en una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Está bien, voy de inmediato- No podía ser en peor momento, tendré que posponer el encuentro… o mejor…- Vongola, ayúdame con esto, esta será la prueba, una colaboración entre tú y yo, para deshacernos de esos sujetos que solo llegaron para atemorizar a mi gente.

-¿Ehh? ¿No la prueba iba a ser un mano a mano?- tenía miedo, se notaba en su cara, iba a contestarle cuando aquel bebe lo golpeo en la cara, tirándolo al suelo.

-Es el quien escoge la prueba no tu Dame-Tsuna- incluso un bebe puede vencer fácilmente al Decimo Vongola.

-Está bien, ya entendí- le dijo al bebe de traje- Ayudare, supongo… él tiene razón, tu escogías el modo de aprobarme, si eso es suficiente… ¿pero exactamente que vamos a hacer?- es por eso que solo es un chiquillo.

-Tu síguenos…- no tengo tiempo para explicarle ahí, al fin pudimos localizar a esos tipos, no dejare que se vallan y mucho menos con las chicas que secuestraron.

Kevin nos guio a una cabaña de dos pisos abandonada, en apariencia, a las afueras de la ciudad, parecía que se fuera a derrumbar en cualquier momento. Los muchachos estaban vigilado el lugar desde todos los lados, al acercarnos Martin y Lola me explicaron la situación, hablando muy bajo.

-Jefe, ellos están ahí dentro, según Javier son alrededor de 50 personas, al parecer construyeron un sótano- Indico Lola y saco un plano de la cabaña frente a nosotros.

-El Jefe de los sujetos está en la segunda planta y las seis muchachas que secuestraron de la isla, están encerradas en el sótano siendo vigilados por 8 hombres aproximadamente, los demás están distribuidos alrededor de la cabaña- dijo Martin después de Lola, señalando en el plano las posiciones- Ahí debe estar también la hija del Alcalde

-No, si la hija del alcalde está con ellos, la tendrán junto al jefe, la usaran como carta de escape- Eso es lo que harían. Comencé a formular un plan con estos datos, la hija del alcalde debía salir ilesa lo más posible, éramos 10 sin contar a Vongola, dudo que sea de ayuda- Tengo una idea, pero habrá heridos, lo siento.

-No se preocupe jefe, haremos lo que nos indique- Aseguraron los ahí presentes, comencé a explicarles el plan, pero fui interrumpido a la mitad.

-Etto… tengo una idea… y si sale bien no habrá necesidad de que salga lastimado alguien- dijo Vongola con la cara seria, se había mantenido callado hasta el momento escuchando todo a mi lado

-¿De que estas hablando?- le pregunto Martin, notando por fin su presencia- ¿Para empezar quien eres tú?

-¿Cómo es eso posible, no superan en número?- Le dijo Kevin quien si lo conocía.

-Es verdad que nos superan en número, pero si algo he aprendido de mis anteriores encuentros es que no porque sean más son fuertes- lo oía por primera vez halar muy confiado- además siempre es preferible que no haya heridos ¿Cierto?- lo último me lo dirigió a mí, mirándome con sus ojos castaños seguros de sí.

-Es verdad, es preferible, te escuchare… pero dependiendo tu idea escogeré la mejor para mis hombres- Si era verdad que había un plan en que nadie saldría herido lo intentaría, mis subordinados confiaban sus vidas en mi.

-¡Bien!- era un tipo extraño, pero eso no cambia que sea Vongola- La idea es esta…- su plan consistía en un ataque rápido, ignorado a los que estaban alrededor de la casa, entrando por la puerta principal separando la conexión entre el jefe y el sótano, tomando prioridad de todos los rehenes, los chicos se encargarían del sótano, mientras nosotros dos no encargaríamos del jefe, los que estuvieran con él y la hija del alcalde si es que estaba con él, la verdad es que no sonaba irrealista y era sencillo, tenía que admitir eso…

-Está bien, iremos con este plan- no ser porque, pero no podía odiar del todo a aquel niño, sin embargo mi odio a Vongola no desaparecerá.

-Hai- todos también creían que aquel plan era bueno.

-¿Tu qué harás, Vongoliski-sensei?- se dirigió a su tutor que estaba sobre su hombro, era imposible que un bebe pudiera hacer algo.

-¡Es tu prueba, hazla tu solo!- Le dijo mientras lo golpeaba en la nuca con un mazo verde ***¿De dónde saco el mazo?***

-¡Duele!... Hai, Hai- le contesto sobándose donde lo golpe y en un pequeño susurro dijo- Si ayudaras, sería más fácil… - sin terminar de hablar recibió otro azote de aquel mazo, porque decía aquello.

-Si ayudara no habría necesidad de que alguno de ustedes haga algo- aseguro el bebe con mucha confianza, mirándome en el proceso- y esta es tu prueba yo la mirare desde aquí.- de un brinco subió a una rama.

Esos dos emitían un aura de mucho misterio, pero no era momento de aclarecerlo. Vongola se puso de nuevo sus guantes y tomo aquellos dulces de antes, su actitud, su voz y su rostro cambiaron al de alguien más maduro, la verdad me sorprendí por aquello.

-Está bien, comiencen.

Entre por la puerta principal junto a los chicos, el interior de la casa no parecía para nada deteriorado, al contrario todo ahí parecía nuevo, era como había dicho aquel niño, no eran muy fuertes, Martin y Lola se quedaron en la entrada para impedir que el mayor número de personas entraran, los demás fueron escaleras abajo y yo subí al segundo piso, al subir por las escaleras fui atacado por tres sujetos que más que querer atacarme parecían estar huyendo de algo, no necesite usar las manos, les dispare en la cabeza y corazón, dejando los cuerpos en la escalera, al llegar hasta el segundo piso quede sorprendido por la escena ante mí, Vongola en el centro de la habitación y junto a él la hija del alcalde, en el suelo yacían los cuerpos de al menos 10 tipos de traje, el jefe estaba pegado en la pared observando al Decimo quien le apuntada con sus manos envueltas en lo que parecían llamas.

-Ríndete – dijo con voz segura y sin temor alguno.

-Mejor acaba con el – dije entrando, me volteo a ver al igual que él jefe pero de repente desapareció de mi vista.

-¡Pero que…!

-¡Ahh! – escuche el grito del jefe, lo mire y estaba en suelo., mientras que el Décimo estaba de pie mirando al inconsciente.

-Mátalo.- me miro con… no sabría describirlo pero parecía decepcionado de mí.

-No lo hare. –menciono seguro de sus palabras, pero su madures que tenía desapareció y regreso como antes.

-Si no lo haces no pasaras la prueba.- le dije con voz enojado ***no es capaz de mancharse por alguien que no sea de su Famiglia***

-No me importa. No matare a nadie solo por una simple prueba.

-No es una simple prueba, es la prueba que te aceptare como jefe de Vongola además de mantener la alianza con mi Famiglia.

-No es suficiente razón como para matar alguien.

-¿No es normal matar para derrotar al enemigo?

-Pero, a mí no me gusta. ¡La verdad es que no quiero que alguien se lastime! – me miro decidido.

-Si no puedes matar a una persona que amenaza el bienestar de tu familia, no eres digno de ser un líder, porque eres débil ante sentimentalismos. Si no puedes ensuciarte las manos con sangre, entonces no entiendo que haces en la mafia. - ***Era muy ingenuo y eso me irritaba, en este mundo no es fácil vivir*** -Yo te rechazo como mi jefe, así como digno sucesor de Vongola- No es la gran cosa como venganza hacia Vongola, pero al menos es algo, aunque sea escogido por el Noveno y suceda Vongola, no tendré que servirle- Ahora márchense de la isla

***Ahora por fin soy libre de esta tradición, podre arrojar todo lo concerniente a Vongola muy lejos de nuestras vidas* **Conteniendo el llanto observe como salió de aquel lugar, para empezar porque quería liderar una organización mafiosa, si ni siquiera quiere teñirse de la obscuridad de esta vida... ahora eso ya es algo sin importancia.

Salí de aquella cabaña deteriorada, pero sentí la presencia de alguien más atrás de mí, gire bruscamente para ver quién era pero no había nadie. Retomando el paso de nuevo cuando note algo en mi garganta y un peso extra sobre mi hombro derecho, cuando me di cuenta quien estaba sobre mi hombro, era aquel bebe que se proclamaba tutor de Vongola.

-¿Cómo demonios…?

-Silencio- su voz sonaba escalofriante, pero no era todo, su ojos decían que aquella navaja sobre mi cuello era real y que no dudaría enterrarla- no te forzare a aceptar a Dame-Tsuna como tu jefe, porque yo mismo lo rechace hace tiempo por la misma razón- ***¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Quién o qué demonios es este bebe?***\- Soy el mejor Hitman del mundo, aseguro que has escuchado de mí, por lo menos rumores, soy Reborn- ***¿Reborn? ¿El hitman Reborn era un bebe? ¿Y cómo demonios supo lo que pensaba, es como si pudiera leer…?- **Puedo leerla

-¡Imposible!- eso es imposible, no existe alguien capaz de leer la mente, pero eso lo veré después, por ahora…- ¿Y si no me vas a forzar a aceptar a ese niñato, porque me amenazas?

-Solo quería ver la diferencia…- me dijo mientras quitaba la navaja de mi cuello y esta se transformó en el pequeño camaleón que siempre tenía sobre su sombrero salto desde mi hombro a una enorme roca que estaba cerca

-¿Diferencia de qué?- Por su manera de decirlo note una especie de insulto.

-Entre tus habilidades y las de Tsuna.

-Es obvio que el ganador soy…- no había ni punto de comparación entre nosotros.

-Es Tsuna- ***¿Ehh?*** \- Te voy a aclarar algo, no porque puedas asesinar sin remordimientos significa que eres superior a alguien que no asesina, - un jefe asesina por el bien de su familia, se deshace de toda amenaza - ser superior significa saber tomar tus decisiones sin arrepentirte después, así cuando mueras puedas decir _"Me voy sin lamentaciones"_ y puede que el décimo candidato a Jefe Vongola tenga muchas debilidades, pero no te preocupes, él no es débil.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto? - no me importa su definición de un buen jefe, solo quiero terminar con esto.

\- Vuelve a hacer la prueba, pelea con él y ve si en verdad no es digno de ser jefe, recuerda que un verdadero jefe es aquel que pone en riesgo su vida por la de sus subordinados, no aquel que sea mejor asesino. – Eso era verdad, pero a mí no me importa nada que tenga que ver con ellos y menos con él - Es verdad que el mundo de la mafia es comer o ser comido, pero Tsuna cree que hay más caminos además del asesinato. Además he de cuestionar tu forma de evaluar, no estas evaluando a Tsuna, estas evaluando a Vongola, tienes odio hacia la organización y no me interesa la razón,- ***Lo noto*** \- pero aquí quiero que sea una prueba justa hacia mi alumno.

Continuamos la conversación y conforme avanzaba, me vi siendo arrastrado a las lógicas de aquel sujeto y negando mis propias excusas, termine aceptando rehacer la prueba al siguiente día y nos dirigimos hacia la mansión. En el camino nos encontramos a su querido alumno, quien observaba el cielo y una mirada de nostalgia se reflejaba en sus ojos, Reborn salto de mi hombro al de su alumno, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Los tres íbamos en silencio, nadie se habló, ni siquiera esos dos. Por alguna razón ese silencio me estaba matando.

-Decimo Vongola.-hable y el salto del susto, me miro con temor.

-¿Qué pasa Gelaro-san? – su voz temblaba.

-Te daré una segunda oportunidad. La prueba se hará mañana y será un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¿Estás seguro de darme una segunda oportunidad?- ***¿ahora me preguntaba eso, después de que su tutor me convenció?*** \- Es verdad que no soy digno de ser un jefe ya que soy tonto y torpe, además de que jamás mataría a alguien, no soy un asesino. – ***¿a pesar de ser mafioso?***

-Dame-Tsuna jamás quiso ese puesto.-dijo Reborn mirándome, ***deja de leer mi mente*** \- Dame-Tsuna jamás quiso ser Jefe, estuvo rechazando ese puesto por dos años.

-Entonces, ¿porque acepto tal puesto sí estuvo rechazándolo por dos años?

-Alguien de mi Familia fue secuestrado hace poco. – tomo la palabra ahora él - En ese momento ya había rechazado todo poder y ayuda de Vongola, no pude evitar que lo secuestraran, ahí me di cuenta que necesito poder y fuerza, pero no fuerza para lastimar y menos poder para matar, yo solo quiero proteger a mi Famiglia y eso es lo que hare.- cada palabra tenía una fuerte resolución en ella, cosa que me sorprendió.

-Mañana se hará la prueba a la misma hora.- Era verdad lo que había dicho Reborn, no examine a esta persona, examine lo que él o ellos representan.

-Gracias.-dijo con cierto tono de cariño hacia mí y felicidad.

Regresamos a la mansión, todo el trayecto hacia acá nos la pasamos en silencio a excepción del momento en que dije que le daría una segunda oportunidad.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**_Pov´s Tsuna_**

Un nuevo día había comenzado, Reborn me despertó temprano y cuando digo temprano fue a las 5:00 am para entrenar. Acabe el entrenamiento a las 7:00 am cuando Jorge-san salió al patio y nos avisó que dentro de una hora seria el desayuno y con eso Reborn dijo que me fuera a bañar. Una vez que acabe baje a desayunar, ahí ya estaba Gelaro-san y Reborn desayunando pero no veía a la hermana de Gelaro-san.

Acabamos de desayunar y me la pasa hablando con Vanessa-san de cosas triviales hasta que dieron las 10 am, la prueba comenzaría de nuevo ***esta vez tengo que pasarla*** mire a Reborn ***o moriré* **y él simplemente sonrió.

Mire a Gelaro-san de la espalda ya que yo estaba unos cuantos pasos más atrás que él. Llegamos al claro, todo estaba en silencio, me puse los guantes y me tome mis pastillas, Gelaro solo se puso en guardia y Reborn estaba sentado en una rama de un árbol cercano.

-¡Amo Gelaro, Joven Tsuna! – se escuchó un grito hasta que se vio a Vanessa-san correr y cuando nos vio se acercó asustada

-¿Que paso Vanessa?

-La Sra. Bonet acaba de hablar, dijo que la señorita Yukiko… que la…- era tan grande su angustia que no pudo terminar de hablar, el llanto le gano, sin darme cuenta en qué momento se acercó, Gelaro-san estaba sujetando a Vanessa-san de los brazos y agitándola formulo su pregunta

-¡¿Qué le paso a Yukiko?! Dime, ¿dime que paso?- comenzó a gritarle

-Unos hombres de negro aparecieron de repente y se llevaron a la señorita Yukiko. Al parecer eso paso ayer por la noche– dijo espantada.

-¡¿QUE?! – gritamos al unisonó.

-¿Y porque apenas nos avisan? ¿Por qué la señora Bonet no nos avisó antes?- he de admitir que me sorprendio ver en ese estado a Gelaro-san, pero no era para menos.

-La amarraron y encerraron en su casa, el cartero la encontró hoy y en cuanto se vio liberada, vino avisarnos - Continuo Jorge-san que venía acercándose.-He mandado a investigar quienes fueron y el porqué de hacerlo.

-Bien.- Se tranquilizó o por lo menos se calmó- Tsuna- era la primera vez que decía mi nombre, no pude evitar sorprenderme.

-¡Hai!

-Lo siento, pospondremos de nuevo la prueba, tengo algo más con que tratar- su voz trasmitía miedo y odio.

-No te preocupes por eso, claro que lo que pase con Yukiko-san es más importante- lo único que podía hacer por él en ese momento es…- por favor deja que te ayudemos.

-No puedo aceptar su ayuda, en este momento para mí todos son enemigos, incluida Vongola- creo que es lógico pensar así en estos momentos- así que no puedo… además aunque me ayudaras eso no cambia que todavía no te acepto como jefe…

-Incluso si en la remota posibilidad de que Vongola estuviera involucrada- ***él abuelito jamás lo haría***- por favor deja que te ayude y sobre la prueba da igual, ahorita es más importante saber de Yukiko-san.

Entramos a la casa y esperamos a que los subordinados de Gelaro-san regresaran con la información, mientras tanto nosotros hicimos todo lo que era posible. Pasaron las horas hasta que se escuchó a Kevin-san gritando afuera de la casa.

-¡Jefe! ¡Jefe!

-¿Qué fue lo que descubrieron?- Gelaro-san le grito en cuanto lo vio.

-Los tipos que se llevaron a la jefa Yukiko fueron los que pudieron escapar del asalto de ayer, al parecer al tipo que agarramos creyendo que era el jefe solo era un sustituto. También parece ser que su objetivo desde el inicio nunca fue la hija del alcalde y las demás, era la Señorita Yukiko.

-¿Así que las demás eran solo un bonus extra?- fue Reborn quien habla primero de nosotros tres.

-Así parece ser- contesto Kevin-san a lo dicho por Reborn.

-¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué ahora?!- Gelaro-san parecía saber o al menos sospechar algo.

-¿Por qué vendrían específicamente por Yukiko-san?- Algo no me habían dicho y era lo más fundamental de todo, era la llave para este rompecabezas.- ¿Gelaro-san nos podrías decir lo que está pasando en realidad?

-Tsuna - Reborn llamó mi atención - hablemos en un lugar más adecuado ¿De acuerdo Gelaro?

-Está bien, tienes razón, deben saber que está pasando y tomar su decisión - suspiro y comenzó a caminar- seguirme.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Notas: ¿Les Gusto?**

**Espero RW Claro Si Es Que me van a dar o me lanzaran piñitas o Copitos de nieve.**

**Ciao Ciao ~ ~ nn**


	9. Linaje

**Notas: Hola! ¿Como estan? Aquí les dejo el capitulo nuevo.**

**KHR NO ME Pertenece**

**SI TIENEN DUDAS Dejen ONU RW Y SE LOS CONTESTARE En el próximo CAPITULO.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**** = Pensamientos**

**-...- = Dialogo**

****~ Flash Back ~ = Recuerdos****

****(...) = Traduciendo ONU idioma****

****(()) = Interferencia de la Autora****

****He decidido poner Povs para que no se confundan.****

* * *

_**Cap. 8 Linaje**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pov´s Tsuna**

Estábamos en silencio a la habitación de Gelaro-san, era muy amplia, las paredes pintadas de color azul cielo y dicho por él era una habitación aislada, estábamos sentados en los sillones individuales que estaban ahí. El silencio aun reinaba.

-Y ¿bien? – dijo Reborn acabando con el silencio.

-La razón porque podrían haber secuestrado a Yukiko es porque como saben mi familia es especial al tener la llama de Nieve.- al parecer Reborn había ganado su respeto de un día para otro y por eso contestaba rápidamente.

-Sí, lo sabemos, el abuelito nos lo dijo y por eso estamos aquí.

-Pero…-dudo aun-… solo la línea principal la tiene.

-Entonces tu tío…-le quise decir pero no me dejo.

-El tío no porta la llama de Nieve al igual que su hijo –contesto mi pregunta.- eso nos hace a Yukiko y a mi aún más especiales, somos los últimos portadores de este elemento.

-¿Porque?

-Los que portamos la llama de la nieve al tener un hijo, la llama que predominara será siempre la de nieve. Aun cuando sea la llama del cielo con la que se junte la llama de la Nieve sale victoriosa. Como yo y Yukiko somos los últimos de ese linaje para sacar hacia delante la llama de la Nieve quizás quieran a Yukiko para eso.

-¿Y porque no fueron tras de ti? – dijo Reborn viendo a Gelaro-san.

-Porque si hubieran ido tras de mi desde el principio sus planes hubieran fallado; conmigo solo el primer hijo que tenga tendrá la llama de la nieve mientras que con Yukiko todos sus hijos portaran este atributo, esa es la diferencia de cuando nace una mujer en nuestra familia.

-Y quieren a Yukiko para hacer más personas con la llama de la Nieve – dijo Reborn- Pero todavía hay algo que no entiendo.

-¿Qué? – pregunte.

-Si lo que nos acabas de decir es verdad, tu padre era el poseedor de la llama de la nieve por lo cual solo tu deberías de poseerla ¿entonces Yukiko?, ella es menor a ti y aun así la posee.

-Yukiko es especial, al parecer mi madre también era poseedora de la llama, ella pertenecía a una familia japonesa con linaje de nieve, la familia de mi madre y la de mi padre, ambas familias tenían trato desde la primera generación, recuerdo que mi madre nos explicó que su familia fue cazada al igual que lo fue la nuestra tiempo atrás - su rostro mostro su odio - ella fue la única sobreviviente y mi abuelo decidió cuidarla, al crecer mis padres se casaron, es por eso que Yukiko es especial.

-Pero ¿Cómo es posible que ellos tuvieran esta información? – dijo Reborn.

-No lo sé. Se supone que nadie a parte la familia Vongola y este pueblo saben sobre esta llama y ellos jamás nos traicionarían, solo queda...- nos miró, por lógica de descarte era obvio que éramos sospechosos y no lo culpo su hermana es secuestrada exactamente cuando nosotros llegamos.

-Entonces hay un traidor dentro de tu Famiglia.-dijo Reborn cubriéndose medio rostro con su fedora.- Meto mis manos al fuego por Nono.

-¡Imposible! – Grito levantándose – Mi Famiglia jamás me traicionaría…- dejo su voz apagarse, algo vino a su mente por aquellas palabras.

-En el mundo de la mafia sabes que tanto la confianza como la traición son factores.- le dijo Reborn. – La confianza para crear una Famiglia y la traición de que los ideales de la Famiglia son inadecuados o insuficientes para los miembros.

-Lo sé muy bien pero… También hay una tercera opción…- nos miró a la cara, como buscando alguna muestra de duda o tal vez busca otra cosa - todavía puede que queden cazadores.

-¿Cazadores?- no entendí a que se refería con eso.

-Hace tiempo nuestra familia se vio amenazada por personas de otras familias de la mafia, querían el poder de nuestra llama de la nieve, es por eso que nos vimos forzados a refugiarnos en esta isla y ocultar información de nuestra existencia y atributo.

-¿Creo que eso paso durante la primera generación, verdad?- el abuelito creo que me había mencionado algo sobre eso ***pero en ese momento no preste mucha atención pero no recuerdo porque*** mire a Reborn**, *ya recordé*** pensé al recodar a Reborn atrás de mi con una bomba. Reborn me sonrió asustándome.

-Así es y la única persona que ayudo al jefe en aquel entonces fue Giotto, Vongola Primo - ***es verdad, así se había formado la alianza* **\- Es por ello que a pesar del miedo de la caza a nuestra familia y gente, Bertesco Primo, se unió a los guardianes de Vongola Primo y fue idea de él que el guardián de la nieve quedara como agente encubierto, no revelando información y ocultándonos en la sombra de Vongola, hasta la generación de mi bisabuelo teníamos cierto agradecimiento hacia Vongola, pero he de reconocer que Yukiko y yo odiamos Vongola - ***ya lo intuía*** la verdad es que lo sentía en sus palabras y acciones.

-¿Puedo preguntar porque?- ***¿Qué había cambiado el agradecimiento a odio?***

-Mi abuelo murió defendiendo a mi padre y a mi tío de la caza, a pesar de mantener un perfil bajo, en ocasiones alguien se enteraba de nuestra existencia y venían para secuestrar o asesinar a nuestra familia- ***Por eso siempre estaba a la defensiva***\- Y tengo entendido por mi tío que mi padre murió en una misión casi suicida, esa misión trataba sobre aniquilar a las personas que iban a atacar el cuartel general de Vongola para conseguir información de nosotros ¿O me equivoco? – Me miro a los ojos - Lo que no puedo perdonarle jamás a Vongola es que no nos dejaran enterrar a papa y le quitaran el anillo de la nieve. **-*¿Ehh? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?***\- Luego mi madre tuvo que ocupar el lugar de mi padre como líder, pero no pudo con la presión y se derrumbó cayendo enferma y con el tiempo falleció, dejándonos solos a mi hermana y a mí - comenzaba a levantar el tono de su voz- En aquel tiempo también intentaron secuestrarnos, pero alguien nos ayudó.

\- Etto… - fije mi mirada sobre Reborn buscando apoyo, pero mantenía el rostro oculto en su fedora - Gelaro-san, - me miro con ojos furiosos - tengo entendido que Nono envió el cuerpo y el anillo de tu padre de regreso a la isla y quienes lo recibieron fueron familiares tuyos, pero no se quien específicamente, él quería que estuviera con su familia y en su amada isla - su cara mostraba lo desconcertado que estaba, podría guardar silencio para que pensara en la cosas que le había dicho, pero sentí que era mejor decirlo todo de una vez, luego él verificaría si lo que decía era verdad o mentira - Y sobre la misión lo único que se sobre eso, es que a el guardián de la nieve de Nono, se le asignó una misión de infiltración a una familia enemiga, tengo entendido que la misión consistía en conseguir unos documentos, junto con otro agente que también murió cuando fueron descubiertos, Nono se ha culpado todo este tiempo por no haber ido él con tu padre en aquella misión.

-¡Mientes! ¡Estas mintiendo! - me grito con los ojos apunto de soltar unas lágrimas - ¡Estas mintiendo!

-Pero…- estaba a punto de decirle _"…Si no me crees, lo más fácil sería llamar al cuartel de Vongola y hablar con Noveno"_ pero fui interrumpido por Reborn.

-Déjalo pensar Tsuna - Gelaro-san sostenía su cabeza con sus manos, estaba de rodillas frente a mí, nunca creí verlo en ese estado, comencé a pensar que había hablado demás.

Paso un tiempo y lo único que hacía era murmurar algo inaudible, poco a poco comenzó a calmar, tomo de nuevo asiento dejándose caer hacia el respaldo del sillón, con una mano toco su sien y por fin me hablo…

-No es como si creyera del todo en tus palabras - Iba a contestarle pero el continuo - Pero si lo que estás diciendo llegara a ser verdad, los únicos familiares aparte de mi madre, serian mi tío y su esposa y por supuesto mamá jamás nos hubiera ocultado el cuerpo de papá – su rostro mostro una expresión que no entendí del todo - eso solo significaría que…

-Gelaro, Tsuna- nos llamó Reborn deteniendo en seco la conversación que teníamos - entiendo que quieran resolver este misterio, pero nos estamos alejando de lo que en verdad importa aquí, Yukiko - solo basto decir su nombre para que entendiéramos a donde quería llegar Reborn.

-Tienes razón, Gelaro-san, - me levante de mi asiento - más adelante podremos resolver estos sucesos, por favor deja que te ayudemos con todas la conexiones de las que disponemos - Le tendí mi mano para que se levantara.

-Es verdad, con todo esto, por un momento olvide lo que en verdad importaba- Tomo mi mano y se levantó- No confió todavía en Vongola, pero por el momento confiare en ustedes.

-¡Hai!- la verdad me alegro que confiara en mí.

Regresando al punto de partida, Gelaro-san pregunto a sus subordinados si habían podido hallar el nuevo escondite que podrían estar usando aquellos sujetos, pero no habían encontrado nada en toda la isla, Reborn propuso hablar con el aeropuerto y preguntar por lo vuelos en los que podrían llevar a Yukiko sin que se dieran cuenta y él único que encajo con los requisitos fue un vuelo privado a Italia que había salido de la isla en la madrugada.

-Iremos hacia Italia.-le dije a Gelaro-san y el asintió.- llamare al noveno para que nos ayude.-le dije me miro con desconfianza. Llame al abuelito para pedir ayuda y en cuanto le conté lo sucedido, Gelaro-san y yo por el teléfono oímos como les ordeno inmediatamente a sus guardianes buscar cualquier pista que nos ayudara a dar con el paradero de Yukiko-san.

Las acciones inmediatas de Nono sorprendieron a Gelaro-san y yo tenía la esperanza que eso ayudara un poco a despejar aquellas dudas y rencores hacia la novena generación que cargaba.

-El abuelito nos ayuda descuida.-le dije.

-Tsuna, vámonos a Italia.-dijo Reborn llegando ya que había salido.

-Hai.

En cuanto Reborn nos avisó que había conseguido un avión privado nos dirigimos al aeropuerto para viajar hacia Italia. Comenzamos a representar diferentes escenarios con los que nos podríamos topar y comenzamos con una estrategia para resolverlos uno por uno.

Fuimos recibidos en el aeropuerto de Italia por Nie-san por órdenes del abuelito él nos guiaría al lugar que sospechaban llevaron a Yukiko-san, debido a su llama del sol, podría ayudar con el tratamiento si es que habían dañado a Yukiko-san y yo la verdad esperaba que no fuera ese el caso.

Con todo esto solo me hace ver que mi vida en Vongola será dura pero feliz si puedo estar con mi Famiglia además de que puede que vaya creciendo.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Notas: ¿Les Gusto?**

**Lamento que este haya sido corto**

**Espero RW Claro Si Es Que me van a dar o me lanzaran piñitas o Copitos de nieve.**

**Zel-Ol: Gracias por tu comentario y espero que sigas leyendo esta historia**

**Ciao Ciao ~ ~ nn**


	10. Rescate, Obsesión y Aceptación Parte I

**Notas: Hola! ¿Como están? Aquí les dejo el capitulo nuevo.**

**KHR NO ME PERTENECE**

**SI TIENEN DUDAS DEJEN UN RW Y SE LOS CONTESTARE ES EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.**

**Aclaraciones:**

*** ... * = Pensamientos**

**-...- = Dialogo**

****~ Flash Back ~ = Recuerdos****

****(...) = Traduciendo Un idioma****

****((...)) = Interferencia de la Autora****

****Para que no se confundan he decidido poner POV´S para que no se.****

* * *

**Cap. 9 - ****Rescate, Obsesión y Aceptación. Parte I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pov´s Tsuna**

**.**

**.**

Al entrar a aquel edificio de 5 pisos donde nos indicó Nie-san fuimos recibidos por varios sujetos con traje negro.

-Déjenme presentarles al Décimo Vongola y uno de sus allegados - les dijo con voz alta Nie-san a aquellos hombres y luego volteo a verme a mi- Tsuna ellos son mis subordinados directos, siéntete en la liberad de pedirles lo que sea.

-Ah… Hai, Mucho gusto- dije inclinándome un poco.

-Hola - Gelaro-san fue lo único que dijo…

En cuanto entramos en un cuarto al final del pasillo, pusieron en la mesa diferentes papeles, algunos era planos y otros contenían información.

-¿Y qué es lo que saben?- Reborn fue el primero en preguntarles a aquellos sujetos, mientras se subía a la mesa.

-Todavía no sabemos a qué familia pertenecen, nunca los habíamos detectado y al parecer la mayoría están limpios- hablo uno de los tipos de negro con respeto a Reborn- pero pudimos localizar la ruta que están utilizando y si nuestra sospecha es correcta su última parada será esta bodega durante la madrugada para hacer algún intercambio.- señalo en el mapa aquella bodega.

-¿No saben dónde están ahorita? –Gelaro-san grito, todos miraron en nuestra dirección - Podrían estar haciéndole algo a ella, ya hemos gastado mucho tiempo, debo ir allí ahorita - lo que decía era verdad.

-Pero lo más seguro seria a esperar que comiencen a moverse, ¿Cierto?- dijo otro hombre junto a Nie-san.

-¿Seguro para quién?- Le discrimino Gelaro-san a aquellos hombres - No importa que me pase, pero no puedo y no quiero dejar a mi hermana menor pasar más tiempo en ese ambiente.

-Por favor - tenía que hablar, a mí sí me escucharían - llévenos o díganos donde tienen a Yukiko-san

-Décimo - Nie-san iba a decirme su opinión, pero Reborn hablo antes.

-Nie, dales la información que te están pidiendo, además es mejor si ustedes quedan fuera de esto.

-Pero Señor Reborn…- sus palaras quedaron en el aire, ya que fue silenciado por un disparo que dio Reborn al aire.

-Dale la información, Dame-Tsuna no es tan débil como para perder contra esa clase de tipos, además Gelaro tampoco lo es.

-Está bien - dijo después de unos minutos en silencio - pero por favor, déjenos ser sus refuerzos en caso de que llegara a pasar algo fuera de sus planes, si algo les llegara a pasar a ambos el Nono nunca nos lo perdonaría - esta vez nos lo pidió a nosotros.

-¿Estás de acuerdo Gelaro-san? A mí no me parece malo - lo mire mientras le preguntaba, su rostro reflejaba un poco de duda por las palabras de Nie-san respecto a Nono.

-Este bien, mientras me dejen ir por mi hermana.- su impaciencia comenzaba a salir a flote.

-Entonces les explicaremos la información que hemos recolectado de su escondite actual.- dijo uno de los subordinados de Nie-san.

Me acerque a Reborn y le susurre al oído para que los demás no nos escucharan mientras nos explicaban a Gelaro-san y a mí como era el terreno y el interior de la casa en donde tenían en esos momentos a Yukiko-san.

-¿Nos vas a prestar tu ayuda, verdad?- y la única respuesta que obtuve fue una sonrisa de su parte.

Después de la explicación que nos dieron, salimos del edificio y mi plática con Gelaro-san se vio interrumpida por Nie-san

-Disculpe… Decimo, perdón la duda, ¿pero cómo planean rescatar a la señorita?

-Etto… la verdad, no tengo ni la menor idea, jeje - Todos quedaron con cara de espanto, me avergoncé de decir la verdad, a diferencia de cuando paso lo de Mukuro, esta vez solo contaba con Gelaro-san de quien desconocía sus habilidades por completo y Reborn no prestaría ninguna ayuda, estaba seguro, así que solo me quedaba…

-Atacaremos de frente, con todo y sin contenerse - sentencio Reborn, él en verdad creía que podía ganarles a aquellos sujetos y por alguna razón no me era difícil a mí creerlo.

-Decimo…- Todos querían decir algo pero Reborn dio por terminada aquella platica con un disparo cercano al oído de Nie-san.

-A callar, yo sé de lo que es capaz Tsuna - Todos guardaron silencio y subieron a sus autos sin protestar más.

Nie-san conducía en dirección a la casa donde se escondían aquellos sujetos, seguido por varios carros color negro.

-Si sigues por este camino está el lote baldío y más atrás esta la casa, lo primero que encontraras será la reja, antes de cruzar la calle del lado derecho hay una casa abandonada, entren en la casa abandonada y por favor observen bien el lugar y armen por completo el plan que van a llevar a cabo.- Reborn les dijo a él y a sus subordinados que esperaran a unas tres cuadras del lugar, que en caso de necesitarlos lanzaríamos una bengala al aire.

Sigilosamente nos acercamos a aquel lote y entramos a la casa abandonada, desde ahí pudimos visualizar una casa de 4 pisos. Había varios hombres dispersados por todo el lugar, con pistolas y algunos Rottweiler, supusimos que era verdad que no sabían sobre el uso de las llamas y mucho menos tenían consigo cajas armas. Eso era ventajoso para nosotros.

El lote estaba rodeado por una reja de metal no muy grueso. Entre Gelaro-san y yo organizamos un pequeño plan a medias, ya que nos veíamos interrumpidos por Reborn que insistía en un ataque directo.

Comenzaba a oscurecer, lo que nos permitió una ventaja a nosotros, observamos que comenzaron a hacer cambio de guardia y vimos la oportunidad de atacar. Tome mis pastillas y el plan comenzó.

Cruzamos al otro lado de la calle desapercibidos, pero no todo salió como lo planeamos, fuimos detectados en cuanto Gelaro-san quiso romper la reja de unos de los extremos para poder pasar y termino convirtiéndose en un ataque directo como había dicho Reborn, con ayuda de Natsu que se convirtió en capa nos cubrimos de la lluvia de balas con las que nos recibieron, Gelaro-san a base de golpes iba derrotando a los sujetos que se nos acercaban para impedirnos el paso, sin embargo eran demasiados, no tardaron mucho en reconocerme y comenzaron a gritar.

-¡Es el Décimo Vongola! ¡Vongola esta aquí! ¡Llévense a la chica!

La verdad me sorprendio que me conocieran, a petición del abuelito mi identidad se había mantenido con un bajo perfil por seguridad, solo las personas que habían asistido a la ceremonia de sucesión falsa sabrían con exactitud mi rostro, comenzaba a divagar en ello, cuando vi un perro acercarse a mi ***Rayos, concéntrate*** logre esquivarlo y dejarlo inconsciente. Ya no teníamos tiempo suficiente si no queríamos que se llevaran a Yukiko-san de nuevo, me prepare para arrasar con esos sujetos que parecían no tener fin.

-Gelaro, sal del camino- alcance oír a Reborn gritar y dispare el X-bunner en cuanto vi que Gelaro-san estaba fuera del rango. Algunos quedaron inconscientes y los pocos que estaba despiertos gritaban de dolor ***Perdón***, corrimos al edificio, la puerta fue abierta de una patada por Gelaro-san, quien la congelo con sus llamas después de haber entrado.

-Para que no entren refuerzos- fue lo único que me dijo.

-Hagamos lo mismo con la trasera, si es que hay una.- le sugerí y el asintió.

El interior estaba oscuro, buscamos algún interruptor para encender las luces y fue Reborn quien lo encontró primero, una vez ya con las luces encendidas comenzamos a registrar el primer piso pero no había rastro de Yukiko-san, continuamente nos topábamos con sujetos que querían atacarnos pero podía esquivarlos tan fácilmente, me sorprendía aquello, ***Los días de sufrimiento con Reborn no fueron en balde, pero no se lo diré*.**

Llegamos a la puerta trasera y tras asegurarse de que nadie había salido por ahí, Gelaro-san la congelo también. En nuestro camino hacia la parte de atrás visualizamos las escaleras por las cuales subimos al segundo piso, al entrar en la primera habitación, nos encontramos con alrededor de 15 niñas, que se asustaron al vernos y comenzaron a gritar desde el fondo del cuarto.

-Hey cálmense, no les haremos daños - les hable de manera suave para que se calmaran.

-Seguiré adelante Tsuna, por aquí debe estar Yukiko - antes de poderle contestar ya había salido corriendo a las siguientes habitaciones. Reborn se quedó fuera del cuarto, cerca de las escaleras.

-Escúchenme- me enfoque de nuevo en aquellas niñas- no les hare daño, fue casualidad que las topáramos…

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué es lo que quieren?- Por fin una de las niñas se calmó.

-Venimos a rescatar a una amiga, quisiera saber si ustedes la han visto - todas guardaron silencio y se miraron entre si - por supuesto ahora que también las hemos encontrado a ustedes las ayudaremos, no las dejare aquí.

-¡Mientes!- me acuso otra de las niñas - de seguro quieres también golpearnos como aquellos sujetos - ***Malditos, hacerles algo así a estas niñas***\- no voy a creer en ti.

-No miento, quiero ayudarlas - mantenía mi voz tranquila y baja, no quería asustarlas más.

-¿Cómo podemos creerte? ¿Esos sujetos nos engañaron para traernos aquí? ¡No quiero creerte! - me gritaron algunas.

-Tranquilas - me acerque un poco más a ellas, pero al parecer fue mala idea, se asustaron de mí, me detuve - primero las sacare de aquí ¿Bien?

-¿En verdad?- me hablo una niña de no más de 8 años sus ojos estaban rojos, solo llevaba encima una camisa que le quedaba grande y estaba rota, lo que se le veía de piel era de color morado debido a los golpes, me arrodille para quedar a su altura y puse mi mano en su cabeza, tembló un poco al contacto con mi mano.

-Sí, les voy a ayudar, crean en mí - las mire a todas y poco a poco se fueron acercando - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - podía oír como Gelaro-san azotaba las puertas de aquel piso.

-Lily - me contesto.

-Lily, bonito nombre – Me sonrió- Pero antes de salir por completo de aquí, ¿me ayudarían ustedes? ¿Me podrían decir si vieron a una chica de más o menos 14 años y cabellos albinos?

-¡Ah!… la chica que llego dormida - dijo Lily agarrándose a mi brazo - ¡la que parecía princesa!

-¿Sabes dónde está?

-Tsuna, ya revise todo el piso y no hay rastro de Yukiko - me dijo Gelaro-san desde la puerta.

-¿Qué paso con los sujetos de este piso?

-No queda ninguno - me dijo mientras me enseñaba su puño lleno de sangre - y dudo que allá más tipos en el edificio. Voy a subir a los pisos de arriba a ver si esta Yukiko.

-¡Espera!- grito aquella niña- ella no está allá, los hombres malos la llevaron abajo, dijeron que se la llevarían pronto.

-Pero revisamos toda la planta baja y nadie había escapado por atrás…- murmuro Gelaro-san

-¡El sótano!- los dos gritamos al unísono y sin detenerse él fue de nuevo a la planta baja.

-Gracias- voltee a ver a Lily y a las niñas, me levante tomándola de la mano – Síganme - una vez todas fuera de esa habitación – Esperen aquí junto a Reborn - Reborn se acercó a nosotros y todas lo observaron- cuídalas, iré ayudarle a Gelaro-san

-Tsuna, yo no soy niñera - me dijo sin enfado en sus palabras - pero les echare una mirada mientras terminan aquí.

-Con eso basta - comencé a bajar las escaleras y le dije lo más bajo posible a Reborn – Gracias.

Cuando llegue a la planta baja, vi a Gelaro-san buscando algo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No encuentro una escalera que valla hacia abajo

-¿Eh? Pero debe de haber una - Intente recordar si había visto una al inicio, pero no logre nada.

-Si no hay una escalera, solo significa que salieron antes de que llegáramos… ¡Rayos! - golpeo con su puño la pared que tenía enfrente, mi intuición me decía que Yukiko-san estaba ahí, no había pasado mucho tiempo para que lograran escapar, pero como era posible.

-Gelaro-san, ¿sería posible que estuviera oculta?

-Puede que si – si era así solo nos quedaba revisar el lugar cuidadosamente, también era posible derribar el suelo, pero nos arriesgábamos a que cayéramos sobre Yukiko-san.

Registramos el lugar cuarto por cuarto, mueble por mueble y fue en el closet de uno de ellos que notamos que el piso sonaba hueco, levante la alfombra y había unas pocas tablas obstruyendo el paso. Gelaro-san las quito y salto al hoyo que quedaba, lo seguí sin dudarlo aun cuando no caí de pie como Gelaro-san, este era el último lugar donde podría estar Yukiko-san.

Nos vimos rodeados por varios sujetos de traje negro en cuanto tocamos el suelo, no eran muy fuertes peleando mano a mano, no podían usar armas por miedo a herirse entre ellos, ya que el pasillo era muy estrecho sin sus pistolas no fueron reto para Gelaro-san.

Una vez libres de aquellos tipos, comenzamos a caminar por el lugar abriendo las puertas a nuestro paso, sin aviso alguno el rostro de Gelaro-san cambio drásticamente al abrir una de ellas.

-¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- oí gritar a Gelaro-san, corrí al cuarto en el que estaba y lo vi machacando a tres hombres ahí.

-Perdónenos amo, perdónenos- ***¿Amo? ¿Se conocían?*** los hombres rogaban perdón.

-¿Dónde está Yukiko? Dímelo ahora - pero no había respuesta, aquellos hombres ya no podían articular palabra, parecían no tener fuerza.

Supuse que Yukiko-san seguí ahí pero la pregunta era ¿dónde? Escuché el sonido de unos cascabeles, seguí el sonido dejando a Gelaro-san desquitar algo de su enojo con los secuestradores.

-De aquí es donde proviene el sonido – abrí la puerta, era una habitación gris, en el suelo estaba Yukiko-san encadenada tanto de pie como de manos, estaba totalmente golpeada tanto que salía sangre en ciertas partes de su cuerpo además de eso estaba desnuda, ***Espero que no te hayan hecho nada*** su cabello largo había sido cortado ***Esos malditos*** me acerque a ella, toque su muñeca, suspire aliviado, aún estaba viva pero estaba en un estado algo crítico. Natsu se convirtió en capa y con ella la tape. La cargue al estilo princesa y salí con ella en brazos de aquella asquerosa habitación.

-Gelaro-san la encontré – dije acercándome a donde estaba él, estaba en medio de varios cuerpos tirados.

-¡Yukiko! – grito acercándose a mi rápidamente.

-Está bien pero necesita ser atendida. – le dije y asintió. – Vamos con Nie-san para que la empiece a curar. – me quito a Yukiko y el salió con ella en brazos.

**.**

**_Fin de Pov´s Tsuna_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Pov´s Yukiko_**

**_._**

Abrí mis ojos con dificultad, me dolía todo el cuerpo pero mi espalda estaba demasiado cómoda ***¿Dónde estoy?***

-Parece que ya despertaste. – escuche la voz de mí hermano.

-Hermano. – Hable con dolor - ¿Dónde estoy? – me senté con dificultad, me vi estaba totalmente vendada. Mi cabeza la sentí demasiada ligera por lo que pase mi mano por mis cabellos dándome cuenta que había sido cortado. ***Mi cabello, pero que…***

-Estas en un hospital Yukiko-san.

-Décimo Vongola.- lo vi sentado junto a mí con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunte con frialdad.

-Me ayudo a rescatarte.- dijo mi hermano dejándome sorprendida ya que había aceptado la ayuda de Vongola. - ¿Estas bien Yukiko?

-Sí.

-¿Me podrías decir quienes te secuestraron? – me pregunto el décimo.

-No lo sé, iba saliendo de la casa de Elizabeth cuando esas personas aparecieron con los rostros tapados por una máscara. Atraparon a Eli por lo que me rendí y todo se quedó en negro. Hasta que desperté en…

-¿En? –me pregunto para que continuara.

-Desperté en una habitación.- muchas imágenes venían en mi cabeza y lágrimas comenzaron a frotar por mis ojos. Recordando todo lo que me hicieron.

-Lo lamento Yukiko-san pero dinos ¿Qué te hicieron? – dijo el décimo Vongola con mucha seriedad ***y eso que pensé que se trataba de un niño mimado***

-Cuando abrí los ojos…

.

**_~~Flash Back~~_**

**_ ._**

Abrí mis ojos con pesadez. ***¿Dónde estoy?* **mire alrededor, estaba en una habitación gris donde solo había una mesa y unas cuantas sillas, cuando quise moverme note que estaba encadenada.

-Así que ya despertaste – un hombre entro por la puerta, no pude ver su cara ya que estaba cubierta por un antifaz.

-¿En dónde estoy? – dije con voz seria a aquel hombre que había aparecido.

-Italia – dijo así de simple ***¿Que hago en Italia?***

-¿Para qué me quieren?

-Nosotros solo hacemos una misión que se nos pidió y era secuestrarte. - ***está soltando todo muy fácil***

-Ya veo. – dije.

-¿Cómo está? – Otra voz se escuchó por la habitación – Es bueno verla despierta señorita Yukiko. – estaba en la esquina ocultando medio rostro con una fedora.

-¿Tu…? - ***no puede ser* **mire más de cerca y si era el, era la persona que me ha estado cuidando desde niña.

-Así que se dio cuenta. – dijo burlón.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a cumplir con mi trabajo Señorita Yukiko.

-¡Has hecho una traición a tu Famiglia! ¡De esta no escaparas Fernando! – le grite. ***como te atreves a traicionar a mí y a mí hermano***

-Lo lamento mucho, Señorita Yukiko pero no he traicionado a mi Famiglia, al contrario estoy cumpliendo una misión del líder de los Bertesco.

-¡Mi hermano jamás te pediría esto!

-¡Oh! Usted habla del Amo Gelaro, lo lamento Señorita Yukiko pero usted está confundiendo al joven amo y al líder, el líder de la Famiglia: Es Juan Bertesco.

-¡Pero….! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

-Como acaba de escuchar Señorita Yukiko. El líder de la Famiglia es Juan Bertesco, su tío.

-¡Maldito! – quise levantarme pero las cadenas en mis pies me lo impidieron.-Tsk.

-Vamos señorita Yukiko no se enoje.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pidió mi tío que me hicieran? ¿Matarme o qué?

-Pues ya que no la veré más, así que creo que le contestare… La venderemos.

-¡¿Venderme?! - ***¡malditos! ¡Malditos sean todos!* **\- ¿A quién?

-Mmmm… no tengo permitido decir que Famiglia pero te puedo decir que es una Famiglia Rusa.

-¿Famiglia Rusa? - ***¿serán los Novikov o los Rossental? son los únicos que están en movimiento últimamente*** \- Mmmm… entonces me venderán por la llama de la nieve ¿cierto?

-Es usted muy inteligente Señorita Yukiko o debería decir que para que más serviría usted, de no ser por esa llama tan valiosa.- dijo con burla.

-¡Muérete Fernando! Cuando salga de aquí serás el primero en morir por mi mano, ya que si tú estás aquí entonces significa que también hay otros traidores y recuerda la regla número 2 de los Bertesco: _La traición se paga con la muerte._

-Lo sé muy bien, pero no creo que usted salga de aquí, hahaha, quizás nunca la vuelva a ver, así que divirtámonos antes de que todo acabe.- se acercó a mí agarrándome de la barbilla.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué me harás? No creo que puedas hacer mucho si soy tu valiosa mercancía ¿cierto? – lo rete, sonreí victoriosa.

-Es verdad que usted es mi valiosa mercancía, -me soltó y comenzó andar de un lado al otro de la habitación- pero puedo hacer lo que quiera con usted mientras usted siga siendo virgen.-dijo pateándome.

-¡AHH! – Grite de dolor - ¡¿QUE?! - ***entonces para eso me quieren vender, mi tío les hablo sobre nosotros, es por eso que fueron por mí y no por mi hermano*** -Tsk. Esto no se quedara…-sentí un gran dolor en mi mejilla, me dio una cachetada, escupí sangre.

-Porque no se queda callada por un momento – me miro con arrogancia y desprecio, se veía tan grande frente a mí, un sentimiento de temor, odio e impotencia me rodeo ***Hermano* **pensé con temor.

-¡Oh! Me tiene tanto miedo que ha empezado a temblar – dijo sonriente, me mire y era verdad, estaba temblando ***Mamá, papá, hermano ayúdenme*** las lágrimas querían salir de mi pero me aguante no dejaría que él me viera así mi orgullo me lo impedía, el dolor de mi mejilla aún no se iba, creo que incluso aumentaba más.

Se puso a mi altura y me miro con una arrogancia extrema, me agarro de los brazos y me arrastro. Mi cuerpo temblaba cada vez más fuerte, me sentó en una silla y se puso detrás de mí, sentí como agarraba mi cabello y se acercó a mi oreja –Usted es la misma viva imagen que la anterior jefa, su madre, para serle sincero su madre me gustaba y mucho.

-Maldito, no le hiciste nada ¿verdad? – una rabia me lleno al enterarme de eso.

-No le hice nada, no se preocupe, pero las ganas no me faltaron y más cuando quedo viuda, no se imagina las veces que soñé que la forzaba, que la hacía mía.- podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello.

-¡Me das asco Fernando!- le dije con repugnancia.

-Jajaja… Mejor cambiemos el tema. No me gusta imaginar a su madre en usted o le hare algo que no puedo, mejor… ¿Qué tal si le damos un nuevo look? – ***Asqueroso* **me dijo con una sonrisa, sentí algo helado cerca de mi cuello.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Nada, solo le daré un nuevo look.-sentí como el cuchillo penetraba mi piel.

-¡Ahh! – el dolor inundo todo mi cuello, sentía como un líquido se esparcía, mi grito era lo único que llenaba aquel cuarto.

-Siempre le ha gustado la forma de lo copos de nieve ¿o no? Hahaha. – se reía.

-¡Ahh!...grrr – el dolor me lo quería aguantar, pero era muy grande, el líquido rojo que salía de mi cuello recorría mi ropa convirtiéndola en un rojo asqueroso.

-No se aguante el dolor, grite para mí, Señorita Yukiko. – dijo con demasiada burla, eso me hacía odiarlo cada vez más ***¡maldito, solo deja que salga de esta y morirás!***

-¡Ahh! – grite al sentir el cuchillo más hondo.

-Bien ya acabe con la marca - ***¡¿marca?!* **

-¡¿QUÉ ME HICISTES MALDITO?!

-Solo la hice más hermosa.-me halo del cabello.

-¡Ah!

-Es muy escandalosa, cállala -dijo aquel hombre que se había mantenido callado y que estaba aquí sentado en una esquina desde el principio.

-Tienes razón – se fue de mi lado y se dirigió a la puerta. –Ahorita regreso señorita Yukiko.- ***¿Adónde va?*** Mientras él no estaba el silencio llego, mi dolor no se iba, mi vestido era rojo solo de la parte derecha. Mire aquel hombre que se mantenía en silencio y de brazos cruzados.

-¿Eres de la FamigliaNovikov? – le pregunte pero no tuve respuesta. ***¿Cuánto tiempo tardaras hermano?* **Paso un tiempo hasta que su odiosa voz se oyó de nuevo.

-Ya regrese mi señorita.

-Y yo que pensaba que te habías aburrido de mí.

-Cómo cree eso.- se acercó a mí- Yo jamás me aburriría de jugar con la señorita, si desde niña siempre he estado con usted. – dijo sacando una jeringa detrás de él, por instinto me quise alejar pero por la silla no pude. –No se preocupe, no la matara.

-Lo sé, me necesitas viva. – le dije con voz retadora pero temblorosa.

-Su arrogancia me sorprende, a pesar de que esta temblando de pies a cabeza.

-Sí, eso es un alago, gracias. – le sonreí.

-Hahaha, señorita Yukiko. – se acercó a mí con la jeringa en mano.

-No me toques. – me sacudí la mano que había puesto en mi hombro.

-¡Hey! ¡Tú ayuda! – le dijo a aquel hombre, que solo se levantó y me agarro.

-¡No! ¡No se acerquen! – el pánico me entro, sabía que no me matarían pero... el miedo no se iba ***Hermano*** \- ¡Aléjense! – no podía hacer mucho con mis manos encadenas al igual que mis pies.

Sentí el piquete, un dolor se apodero de mi brazo izquierdo, un líquido recorrió mi brazo, mis fuerzas se fueron, me abandonaron.

-Muy bien con esto no tendrás fuerzas y para que te calles te tapare esa boca. -una sonrisa salió de sus labios y saco una tela poniéndomela en la boca -Pero bueno me divertiré un poco.-escuche de él.-Me pregunto qué pasaría si te electrocuto un poco señorita Yukiko. - ***¿Dónde estás hermano?*** \- Bien intentémoslo.- Vi su sonrisa y como sacaba algo de quien sabe dónde, mi cuerpo empezó a sentir un temblor, sentía muchos cosquilleos en todo mi cuerpo.-Hahaha.

Su risa retumbaba en mis oídos, era molesta. Los cosquilleos de mi cuerpo molestaban también. Mis ojos lo veían, estaba divirtiéndose conmigo. Quería gritar por ayuda y de dolor pero no podía.

-¿Tan divertido es jugar con ella? – escuche del otro hombre y el cosquilleo se detuvo.

-Pues solo un poco ahora que no grita.

-Hmmp.

-Bien, sigamos jugando. – me quito las cadenas de las manos, quise moverlas para darle un buen golpe, pero por la droga no pude, coloco mis manos detrás de la silla y me las encadeno de nuevo. Saco un encendedor de su ropa, agarro el cuchillo que estaba en el suelo y comenzó a quemar la punta del cuchillo, sin aviso alguno empezó hacerme pequeñas cortadas por todo mí cuerpo, poca sangre salía de ellas pero el dolor era insoportable… ***Ayuda... Hermano…***

Una vez que se aburrió de eso empezó con golpes en mi estómago, parecía estar divirtiéndose mientras yo sufría y no podía gritar. Unos minutos después el hombre salió dejándome sola con ese tipo.

-Ya que se fue, deseo escuchar sus hermosos gritos, señorita Yukiko grite para mí.-lamio mi mejilla dándome una sensación de que estaba sucia.

-No…creas que…gritare –dije con dificultad.

-Claro que lo harás.- me empezó a besar mi cuello. Me dolía ya que tocaba las partes donde me corto, abriendo cada vez más la herida. Su mano comenzó a recorrer mi pierna levantándome el vestido. Lagrimas empezaron a recorrer mis ojos, no solo por dolor si no por el asco que sentía por lo que me hacía ***Hermano ayúdame por favor***

-Hermano-dije en susurro. Se separó de mí con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No debería pensar en nadie más que en mí - me dio otra bofetada- no sabe lo triste que me puse cuando el líder me dijo que se iba señorita y más para tener al hijo de otro, pero la felicidad regreso a mi cuando pensé que si yo me ofrecía para este trabajo talvez pueda lograr que la regresen, como con estas marcas, nadie más la querrá con esas marcas,- beso mi antebrazo.

-Eres repugnante.

-No piense tan mal de mí -sonrió- hábleme con respeto, yo seré su dueño si la regresan, ese es mi deseo, la marcare de tal manera que no la querrá nadie más que yo -cada palabra que salía de su asquerosa boca me daba miedo, comenzó a golpear mi rostro con sus puños sin detenerse- además el amo Gelaro será asesinado dentro de un mes.-dijo con felicidad deteniendo su golpiza.

-¡¿Si ya me tienen a mi porqué quieren dañar a mi Hermano?!

-Sí, esa es mi otra misión especial, él la alejo de mí, era mi niña, pero al morir la señora usted se alejó de mí y se refugió en él, no sabe cuánto me dolió. No se preocupe nuestro destino es estar juntos.

-No…- mostro una mueca de disgusto e iba a comenzar a golpearme de nuevo pero escuche la puerta abrirse.

-Hemos venido a ver a la mercancía.- una voz ronca sonó por la habitación.

-Te has salvado. – me dijo. -Aquí está.

-Si es virgen ¿verdad? – pregunto aquel hombre, poniéndose delante de mí. Toco mi barbilla y la giro para quedar frente a su rostro. Me sentía impotente ante él ya que tenía una gran aura asesina. ***odio este sentimiento***

-Por supuesto. – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Entonces compruébenlo.- dijo aquel hombre con una sonrisa sádica que me dio un leve escalofrió.

**Continuará ...**

* * *

**Notas: ¿Les Gusto?**

**Espero RW Claro Si Es Que me van a dar o me lanzaran piñitas o Copitos de nieve.**

**Ciao Ciao ~ ~ n.n**


	11. Rescate, Obsesión y Aceptación Parte II

**Notas: Hola! ¿Como están? Aquí les dejo el capitulo nuevo.**

**KHR NO ME PERTENECE**

**SI TIENEN DUDAS DEJEN UN RW Y SE LOS CONTESTARE ES EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.**

**Aclaraciones:**

*** ... * = Pensamientos**

**-...- = Dialogo**

****~ Flash Back ~ = Recuerdos****

****(...) = Traduciendo Un idioma****

****((...)) = Interferencia de la Autora****

****Para que no se confundan he decidido poner POV´S para que no se.****

* * *

**Cap. 9.5**

**Rescate, Obsesión y Aceptación. Parte II**

**.**

**.**

-Si es virgen ¿verdad? – pregunto aquel hombre, poniéndose delante de mí. Toco mi barbilla y la giro para quedar frente a su rostro. Me sentía impotente ante él ya que tenía una gran aura asesina. ***odio este sentimiento***

-Por supuesto. – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Entonces compruébenlo.- dijo aquel hombre con una sonrisa sádica que me dio un leve escalofrió.

**.**

**.**

**_Pov´s Yukiko_**

**_._**

**_._**

-¡Jamás me tocaran!- grite. Me miro aun mas complacido.

-Entendido.-dijo Fernando. Me quito las cadenas y me cargo para ponerme en una mesa cercana pero antes de colocarme, otro hombre que había llegado puso una sábana y una almohada.

-¿Qué…crees que haces? – le dije con miedo.

-Nada que te importe.-dijo secamente. De repente un gran frio recorrió por todo mi cuerpo como si estuviese desnuda… no más bien estaba totalmente desnuda, Fernando rompió mi vestido.

-¡No me toques maldito! – me ignoraron completamente. Movieron mis piernas y las acomodaron de tal manera como si fuera a dar a luz ***¿Qué hacen?*** colocaron mis brazos sobre mi cabeza, quise forcejear pero seguía sin fuerzas. Las lágrimas brotaron con más frecuencia hasta que el miedo, la ira e impotencia se apoderaron de mí.

-Todo listo para comprobar la pureza.-escuche decir. -¿El pañuelo?

-¿Qué van hacer con él? – escuche la voz ronca de aquel hombre.

-Con el pañuelo dispuesto en tres pliegues envolveremos una navaja y la introduciremos por su vagina. La sangre deberá manchar los tres pliegues. Si el pañuelo no se mancha es que no es virgen y la pueden rechazar. Es un método muy usado en lugares de trata.- escuchar eso me asusto.

-Ya veo. Háganlo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Deténganse!- intente moverme sin lograrlo. -¡No! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Hermano!- solo sentí algo dentro de mí y como también un líquido salía por esa parte ***¡Por favor, que alguien me ayude!*** empecé a sentir un gran dolor proveniente de esa parte –¡AHHHH!

-Parece que no mienten- dijo el hombre de voz ronca.- Bien dentro de 3 hrs. llévenla a esta dirección.

-Entendido.

-Pueden seguir divirtiéndose, pero no la maten… ¡Ah! por cierto córtenle el cabello, a mi señor le gusta corto.-escuche apenas decir. Estaba cansada, todo era horrible.

-Lo sabemos.-fue lo último que logre escuchar, mi mente se desvaneció.

**.**

**. **

**~Fin del Flash Back~**

**.**

**.**

Se quedaron mudos. Vi como mi hermano apretaba las manos y el Décimo Vongola tenía los ojos cubiertos por su fleco.

-He venido a ver a la paciente.-una enfermera entro.

-Claro.-dijo mi hermano. Entro y empezó a ver la máquina que estaba a mi lado.

-Me alegro que hayas despertado ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien.- dije. Empezó a mover unas cuantas cosas de un cajón y vi como sacaba una jeringa, mi piel se tensó.

-¡No! – Me miraron – No te acerques con eso. – dije.

-Lo lamentó pero tengo que poner la inyección.- dijo la enfermera.

-¡Dije que no!- me aleje de ella.

-Yukiko sé que…- mi hermano quiso decir pero lo interrumpí.

-Hermano, por favor…- lo mire con miedo.

-Pero te tienes que recuperar.

-¡Dije que no! – le grite, me miro sorprendido ya que era la primera vez que le gritaba.

-Lo siento. – me dijo y se acercó a mí, me agarro de los brazos con fuerza, mientras la enfermera se acercaba con la jeringa trayéndome las imágenes de Fernando.

-¡No! – No me importo y empecé a resistirme, el Vongola empezó a ayudar a mi hermano, entraron más hombres - ¡Aléjense! – mi cuerpo me traiciono ya que me empezó a doler más. Al final lo lograron, inclusive fueron dos piquetes, supongo que el otro fue un sedante ya que me empezó a dar sueño, solo vi como el Décimo Vongola se fue en silencio, pero antes de salir de la habitación, vi cómo me decía algo a lo lejos.

Creo que me dijo: _"No te preocupes, te protegeré a ti y a tu hermano"_

Por extraño que parezca, eso me alivio y pude cerrar mis ojos con un poco más de paz.

.

**_Fin de Pov´s Yukiko._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Pov´s Gelaro**

**.**

Un nuevo día había empezado después de _"Eso"_, Yukiko seguía dormida, parecía descansar bien. Me acerque a ella y acaricie sus cabellos ***he imaginar que estuve a punto de perderte a ti también, si no hubiera sido por él tú no estarías aquí***

-Gelaro - su voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Te desperté? Lo siento.

-No. ¿Estás bien? Pareces zombi. – dijo juguetona al verme.

-Estoy bien, pero parezco zombi por tu culpa, no he dormido por cuidarte.- cruce mis brazos mientras la veía con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? yo nunca dije que no durmieras.- se levantó pero al mismo tiempo cayo a la cama mareada.

-Nadie dijo levántate. – le dije pero vi que su mirada se centró en un punto, mire y es donde estaba Tsuna dormido en un sofá.

-¿Qué le paso a su manos? – me pregunto ***le digo ¿o no?***

-Bueno…sobre eso…

-Mmmm…-voltee a ver a Tsuna quien se empezaba a levantar, se estaba tallando sus ojos mientras se sentaba. Una vez que los abrió y vio a Yukiko se levantó de un salto.

-¿Estas bien Yukiko-san? – dijo casi encima de ella.

-¿Eh? Sí.-dijo aturdida Yukiko.

-Ya veo. Es un alivio,- suspiro- tus heridas han sanado muy rápido con la ayuda de las llamas del sol de Nie-san.

-Bien, ya viste que está bien, ahora regresa hacer tu tarea Tsuna.-dijo Reborn entrando a la habitación.

-¿Eh? pero si…

-Nada de peros Dame-Tsuna, has estado aquí dos días sin hacer nada de tu tarea como Decimo Vongola. Se te ha acumulado el papeleo.

-¡Hiiii! Porque no lo dijiste antes. -dijo– Nos vemos Yukiko-san, Gelaro-san. -y salió corriendo.

-¿Y ahora qué le pasa? – dijo Yukiko viendo la puerta por donde salieron los dos.

-Yukiko –me miro-sobre las manos de Tsuna…es porque…

**.**

**Fin de Pov´s Gelaro**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Día: 18 de septiembre.**

Era una bella tarde pero un castaño estaba en una oficina firmando muchos papeles. Traía ojeras de que no había dormido.

-Haaa – suspiro.

-¿Qué te pasa Dame-Tsuna? – pregunto Reborn sentado en un sofá tomando un expresso.

-Nada, solo estoy cansado. – Dijo Tsuna estirándose en su asiento y bostezando.- Haaa, tengo sueño.

-Eso te pasa por dejar tu tarea por tres días.

-Pero estaba preocupado por Yukiko-san.

-Lo sé pues estuviste a puto de cometer tontería y media.- dijo con una sonrisa tomando de nuevo su expresso.

-¡Tsuna! ¡Mio Amore! – grito Yukiko entrando a la oficina como Juan por su casa.

-¿¡Quee!? – se levantó Tsuna de su asiento.

-¡Ahí estas! – se aventó sobre el en un abrazo.

-¡Tú! ¡Aléjate de mí Decimo! – grito una voz muy conocida para Tsuna, quien se sorprendió al ver aparecer una llama grande de cielo enfrente de ellos.

-¡Primo! – exclamó Tsuna.

-Hola decimo.- dijo con una sonrisa primo acercándose a Tsuna, una vez cerca abrazo a Tsuna del cuello separando a Yukiko de él.

-¿Quién es este Pervertido? – Yukiko lo miro con mala gana.

-¿A quién le dices pervertido?

-A ti pervertido. Además ya suelta a Tsuna.

-Yo lo suelto cuando quiera, ya que él es mi Decimo.

-¿Tuyo? Él es Mio Amore – dijo con sonrisa arrogante y ganadora, tomando el brazo derecho del castaño, dejando a Primo solo con el brazo izquierdo.

-No te creo, has tratado de la patada a mi Tsuna desde el principio, incluso cuando lo vistes por primera vez le dijiste patético.-dijo Primo con una sonrisa triunfante al recordarle eso a Yukiko.

-¡Tu! ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Primo – dijo una nueva voz.

-Gelaro-san / Ge-chan / Hermano – dijeron al unísono, pero cuando escucho el _"Ge-chan"_ de primo se le hincho una venita.

– Primo le dije que no me llamara así, por favor – dijo con enojo y respeto.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? si suena muy bonito ¿Verdad? – miro a Tsuna quien solo pudo asentir confundido. ***¿Cuándo se conocieron ellos dos?* **pensó Tsuna

-¿Hermano lo conoces?

-Sí, él es el que fundo Vongola: Primo.

-¿Este pervertido?- dijo dudando Yukiko mientras señalaba a Primo. - ¿Pero no se supone que esta muerto?

-No me digas así mocosa. – Dijo Primo, coloco sus manos como puñitos de gato - ¡Además, soy un fantasma! ¡Boooo!

-¿A quién le dices mocosa, maldito fantasma pervertido? – se miraban con competencia esos dos dejando a un cansado Tsuna de nuevo en su sillón.

-¿Y bien? ¿Se puede saber que hacen todos aquí? - pregunto Tsuna mirándolos a todos.

-Yo te vine a decir algo importante – dijo Yukiko.

-¿Algo importante?

-Si – se acercó a él y lo abrazo susurrándole – Gracias y lamento lo de tus manos.

-Pero que dices, - se sonrojo- es obvio que me preocupe por mi Famiglia. Además esto lo hice por cuenta propia, no te preocupes por ello – dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.- ¿Y ustedes? – miro a primo y Gelaro sin despegarse de Yukiko.

-Yo vine a molestar – dijo sincero Primo sacándole una gotita de sudor a Tsuna y Gelaro por la sinceridad y descaro que tenía.

-Yo vine ayudar a mi jefe con la tarea. – Dijo con una leve sonrisa Gelaro, sacándole también una a Reborn y Primo, dejando a un confundido Tsuna.- Ya que mi hermana salió hoy del hospital.

-¿Jefe? ¿Quién?

-Tú. – señalo al castaño.

-¿Yo? – se señaló así mismo.

-Si – asintió.

-¿Nande? – dijo en japonés dejando a un confundido Gelaro.

-Dijo _"¿porque?"_ – le tradujo Reborn aun sentado y tomando su expresso.

-Como no aceptarte como mi jefe si me has ayudado mucho, tú y Yukiko son mi Famiglia. Además que has recuperado el honor de mi hermana y me has ayudado aclarar muchas cosas.

-Gracias, Gelaro-san – dijo zafándose de Yukiko para ir con Gelaro y abrazarlo lo cual sonrojo a Gelaro.

-Tienes un nuevo miembro Tsuna.-dijo Reborn con una sonrisa y Tsuna se separaba de Gelaro.

-Sí, bien hay que preparar cuartos para ustedes en la mansión.

-¿Eh? – dijeron los dos hermanos.

-Se quedaran a vivir aquí y conocerán a toda su _"Famiglia"_ ¿no?– dijo con una sonrisa.

-Entendido – dijeron con una sonrisa para luego empezar con más peleas de parte de Yukiko y Primo, golpes unilaterales de Reborn a Tsuna y risas de Gelaro.

**-*Aun cuando no están ellos parece que mi vida siempre será como una fiesta*** -pensó Tsuna al ver las risas, peleas y golpes que recibía de su tutor pero aun así al ver esa escena tan familia le saco una sonrisa - ***esperen chicos hare todo lo posible para regresar y además de que conozcan a su nueva familia***

**Continuará ...**

* * *

**Notas: ¿Les Gusto?**

**Espero RW Claro Si Es Que me van a dar o me lanzaran piñitas o Copitos de nieve.**

**Ciao Ciao ~ ~ n.n**


	12. Cavalleone

**Notas: Hola! ¿Como están? Aquí les dejo el capitulo nuevo.**

**KHR NO ME PERTENECE**

**SI TIENEN DUDAS DEJEN UN RW Y SE LOS CONTESTARE ES EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.**

**Aclaraciones:**

*** ... * = Pensamientos**

**-...- = Dialogo**

****~ Flash Back ~ = Recuerdos****

****(...) = Traduciendo Un idioma****

****((...)) = Interferencia de la Autora****

**** POV´S = Cambio de Narrador.****

* * *

_**Cap. 10 CAVALLEONE**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Habían pasado algunos días desde el ajetreo del secuestro de Yukiko y un castaño terminaba por fin los papeles referentes con las niñas rescatadas junto a su segunda guardiana de la nieve, pero fue interrumpido por una muchacha del servicio.

-Joven jefe- hablo desde la puerta- tiene visita, están esperándolo en la sala.

-¿Visita? ¿Quién es?- ***Gelaro y Yukiko han regresado a terminar sus asuntos en la isla, todavía no sé cuándo regresan, pero si fueran ellos no los anunciarían* **pensó.

-Es el jefe de la familia Cavalleone- anunció la muchacha.

Tsuna salió corriendo a la sala de estar, sin preocuparse por los modales, azoto la puerta y vio una cabellera rubia que le era tan familiar.

-¡Dino-san! – grito de felicidad.

-¡Hermanito! ¿Cómo estás? – dijo abrazándolo con tanto amor que empezó a dejar a dejar un castaño morado.

-Me…as…fixi…as.- dijo con dificultad pero que fue escuchado por el rubio.

-Lo siento. He he.-soltó al pobre Decimo, puso su mano detrás de la nuca y sonrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí Dino-san?

-Solo vine a ver cómo le iba a mi hermanito, ya que ser Jefe lleva muchas responsabilidades.

-Pues…me va bien.

-¿Y Reborn?- pregunto Dino por su tutor mientras se escondía detrás del sillón más cercano.

-No esta- contesto Tsuna preguntándose por la reacción del mayor- No me deja descansar hasta que acabe toda mi _"tarea"_ como el la llama pero en si solo es firmar papeles pero es un fastidio.

-Sí, lo sé- hablaba mientras salía de su escondite y se acercaba al castaño- yo también tengo que hacer eso. Es tan aburrido que a veces me escapo. ¡Ah! También vine a conocer a ese guardián de la nieve del que me hablo Reborn, pensar que Vongola todavía tenía un as bajo la manga, jejeje… me sorprendió la verdad, pero mayor fue mi sorpresa más saber que tú querías que no se mantuviera en las sombras.

-En este momento no están, Gelaro-san y Yukiko-san regresaron a su casa en la isla Catafalco a arreglar los últimos detalles para manejar sus deberes como nuevo líder de la familia Bertesco y como el guardián oficial de Vongola desde aquí.- El castaño comenzó a hablar sobre su nuevo guardián, le había tomado mucho cariño a pesar del poco tiempo y se notaba en sus palabras- Como es el único guardián que se quedara a mi lado en este tiempo en que me prepare Nie-san y los demás guardianes, así como Reborn y el abuelito al parecer esperan mucho de él, creo que le di mucho trabajo, Jajaja.

-Ya veo- El rubio noto el cambio que su hermano menor mostraba, había dado señales durante la batalla de los representantes ***Has madurado de nuevo Tsuna*** comenzó a pensar y una sonrisa cruzo su rostro.

-Dino-san estás haciendo otra vez una cara rara- le dijo el menor sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¡Que grosero! No es una cara rara, es una cara de nostalgia, recordaba como eras antes, has madurado Tsuna.- Su rostro mostro otra sonrisa y coloco su mano en la cabeza de Tsuna, haciendo sonrojar al castaño.

La plática continúo amenamente hasta que Tsuna comenzó a cabecear por la falta de sueño.

-Creo que viene siendo hora de que me valla, ve adormir Tsuna, ¿Hace cuánto que no duermes bien?- se levantó de su asiento

-Mmmm… más o menos…hace una semana- contesto tallándose los ojos con su mano.

–Ve a dormir te hace falta, ¡ah!, pero antes…Tienes que relajarte y descansar de vez en cuando o antes de que lo notes colapsaras Tsuna.-reprendía el rubio al castaño

-Jajaja, supongo que tienes razón- ***¿Dino-san sabrá cuidarse el mismo?*** pensó Tsuna- gracias por el consejo, intentare llevarlo a cabo.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir algo ¿Qué te parece relajarte con una parrillada? Mi familia está preparando una para el fin de semana- propuso Dino esperando con emoción una respuesta favorable de parte de su hermanito.

-mmm…- Tsuna pensaba si aceptar o no cuando…

¡Puf! Se escuchó un fuerte golpe y no era nada más y nada menos que el sonido de cuando Dino se estrelló contra la pared al salir volando por una patada del Arcobaleno más fuerte…

-¡Reborn!- grito Tsuna al ver quien había mandado a Dino de una patada a la pared

-Ciaoo -saludo como si nada a sus alumnos.

-Tsuna, ese inútil que está ahí tirado tiene razón, debes descansar debes en cuando, es por ello que iras a la parrillada- un escalofrió recorrió la espalda a los dos jóvenes jefes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El fin de semana había llegado y Tsuna se terminaba de preparar para su visita a la casa de la familia Cavalleone, cuando un estruendo se escuchó por toda la mansión Vongola. El Décimo Vongola corrió por los pasillos buscando de donde venía aquel ruido, al girar en una esquina visualizo a sus guardianes de la nieve peleando con Nie o mejor dicho a su guardiana peleando y a su guardián intentando calmarla.

Antes de interrumpir la pelea quiso saber por qué motivo se había generado. Se ocultó en un pilar para observar la situación, pero noto que no era el único, alguien del servicio también estaba atrás de un pilar observando la misma escena. Regreso su vista a la situación de sus nuevos Guardianes sin darle mucha importancia a la muchacha del servicio, a fin de cuentas una discusión llama la atención de cualquiera.

-¿Por qué no podemos acompañarlo?- grito la única mujer

-Ya te dije, se trata de la familia Cavalleone, no hay necesidad de que lo cuiden ahí. El joven Dino quiere al Decimo como un hermano, no correrá peligro, además Reborn nos pidió que en cuanto llegaran ustedes comenzáramos con su entrenamiento con manejo de armas y llamas.

-¿Qué me importa que ordene ese bebe? ¡Yo quiero ir con Tsuna!- grito Yukiko.

-Vamos, cálmate Yukiko…- hablo de forma tranquilizadora su hermano pero fue interrumpido.

-Bienvenidos Yukiko-san, Gelaro-san- Se acercó Tsuna a los otros- buenos días Nie-san.

-¡Tsuna!- gritaron los hermanos al ver a su jefe, Yukiko se lanzó a abrazarlo, a pesar de haber sido solo unos días lo habían extrañado.

-Buenos días Decimo- lo saludo con respeto Nie.

-Buenos días. Y bien ¿Por qué pelean? – pregunto Tsuna a pesar de saber ya la razón.

-Es que _"este"_ no nos deja acompañarte con un tal _"Caballo" _que se yo. De seguro es un jefe de la mafia todo gordo, feo y con complejo de Loli ¿Verdad Tsuna?-dijo Yukiko enojada mientras le sacaba una gotita de sudor a Tsuna por la forma en que llamo al Haneuma.

-Ya veo. Claro que me pueden acompañar.-dijo Tsuna, mientras Yukiko levantaba las manos en forma de victoria y le enseñaba la lengua a Nie.

-Yukiko más respeto ante tus mayores- le regaño su hermano.-Discúlpela Nie-san

-No importa.-le dijo Nie a Gelaro.- Decimo…

-No te preocupes Nie-san. Dino-san de por si los quería conocer.

-Ya veo, entonces me marcho, tengo cosas que atender.

-Sí, gracias.- dijo viendo cómo se alejaba el guardián del sol. –Bien, vamos. – les dedico una sonrisa que fue correspondida con otra- Dino-san ya nos ha de estar esperando.

-¡Espera Tsuna!- Yukiko lo detuvo del brazo.

-¿Qué pasa?-el castaño y el peli-turquesa la miraron extrañados.

-¿No que querías ir?-le pregunto ahora su hermano.

-Sí, sí quiero ir. Pero no tengo que ponerme.-dijo sacándoles un gotita a los presentes ya que Yukiko tenía más ropa que todos en la mansión juntos.-Así que antes de ir a esa famosa reunión, ¡vamos de compra!

Sin más que discutir ya que bien sabían que con Yukiko Bertesco jamás se discute, salieron de la mansión y ya los estaba esperando una limosina de la Famiglia Cavalleone y Reborn, se subieron pidiéndole al chofer detenerse en unas tiendas del centro de la ciudad. Al llegar a su nuevo destino, miraron varias tiendas ya que nada convencía a la señorita.

-Yukiko ya vámonos.-dijo Gelaro ya cansado y harto.-Además no sé porque tanto es tu deseo de estar presentable, si tú misma dijiste que ha de ser un viejo gordo, feo y puede que ni te pele, recuerda que tiene complejo de Loli.-Reborn escondía su risa bajo su fedora.

-¡No me importa!-dijo con un puchero muy infantil-Prometo que la siguiente es la última. En serio.

-Entren yo espero aquí-dijo Tsuna cuando vio a Yukiko correr hacia la nueva tienda

-¿Seguro? - pregunto el guardián de la nieve, el castaño solo asintió con la cabeza - Esta bien, procurare que no se tarde.

Mientras esperaba afuera del comercio comenzó a divagar sobre sus amigos en Japón y fue sacando de su ensoñación por las voces de unas chicas que pasaron a su lado hablando japonés.

-¡No por nada soy una Hibari!-dijo una de ellas alzando la voz y capturando rápidamente la atención del castaño, una chica de pelo largo y tan negro como la noche.- Además soy fuerte…

-Esp…-Tsuna las iba a detener pero la puerta de la tienda lo golpeo, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.

-Tsuna, ya nos vamos-le dijo Reborn cuando salía de la tienda acompañado de los hermanos.- ¿Qué sucede? Deja ya tu cita con el suelo y vámonos, ya es tarde - paso por encima de él y subió a la limosina.

-¿Qué paso Tsuna? –pregunto Gelaro mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

El oji-ámbar observo la calle por donde circulaban aquellas chicas pero no las pudo visualizar de nuevo, lo único que pudo reconocer fue que la que hablo era de pelo largo y tan negro como la noche, y llevaba ropa deportiva, mientras que de su acompañante solo logro ver que la cabellera de la chica era de una tonalidad rojo cercano al violeta, fue lo único ya que solo pudo ver sus espaldas.

-¿Tsuna?-pregunto ahora Yukiko preocupada porque su amigo no hablaba y solo miraba a la nada.

-Lo siento, no es nada -se levantó y sonrió a sus amigos para que quitaran la cara de preocupación.

-Está bien- dijeron los hermanos a la vez, mientras subían a la limosina.

Aprovechando la falta de atención de sus acompañantes volvió a ver la calle, pero aquellas chicas no estaban. Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y mejor se concentró en la fiesta. En el viaje a la mansión del Haneuma estuvieron hablando sobre el viaje de Yukiko y Gelaro a su isla.

El auto se detuvo en la entrada de la mansión y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era hermosa; era grande (pero no tanto como la de Vongola), pintada de un blanco perla de dos pisos y con tallados de madera que enmarcaban la entrada principal, el jardín amplio lleno de tulipanes amarrillos.

-¡Hermanito, Bienvenido a la mansión Cavallone! – dijo Dino apareciendo de repente y abrazando a Tsuna, molestando a un par de hermanos.

-¡Hey! ¡Quita tus sucias manos de Tsuna! – dijo Yukiko apartando a Tsuna pero al ver el rostro del rubio se sonrojo. - ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Eres demasiado guapo! -grito eufórica, soltando el brazo del castaño y tomando el del rubio- ¡Me gustas! ¿Sal conmigo? – declaro sorprendiendo a todos, pero sobre todo poniendo celoso a su hermano y dejando a un sonrojado rubio de tal confesión.

-Yu ~ ki ~ ko – dijo Gelaro con voz de ultratumba asustando a los dos jefes y haciendo que su hermanita volteé con indiferencia.

-¿Que pasa Hermano?

-¿Cómo que, qué pasa? Estás loca ¿o qué? Mira que pedirle que salga contigo a un completo desconocido que quien sabe que fetiches tendrá.

-Oye –se quejó casi en susurro Dino.

-Hermano, no es un completo desconocido, es el hermano mayor de Tsuna y si es así, es totalmente confiable, además de que dudo que tenga fetiches, solo mira lo guapo que es.-decía Yukiko con los ojos transformados en corazones.- ¿Y bien que me dices? – apretó más el brazo del rubio.

Dino no sabía que decir, era la primera vez que se le confesaban tan directamente, abrió la boca para decir algo pero un grito lo callo de golpe

-¡No lo acepto! -dijo Gelaro cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Tsuna tu que dices?-pregunto Yukiko ignorando a su hermano y poniendo toda la atención a quien no había dicho nada.

-¿Eh? Pues Dino-san es una buena persona.-dijo nervioso pues no sabía que decir en sí.

-Ya ves. Tsuna me apoya.

-¡Ya dije que no!

-Tsuna…-se quejó Yukiko con Tsuna.

-Bueno, Gelaro-san yo…

-Lo siento Tsuna, pero no te metas en esto.

-Hai.-contesto rápidamente el Castaño.

-Deja de interponerte, siempre haces lo mismo- Yukiko dio un paso al frente sin soltar a Dino.

-¡Dije que no!- también dio un paso al frente quedando muy cerca de su hermana-Siempre haces esto, cuando entenderás, si solo te comportaras normal.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron viendo, sin decir nada más, era un silencio sepulcral.

-Es que yo no tengo opinión ¿o qué? - hablo ahora Dino quien se había mantenido al margen a pesar de que peleaban por él.

-¡No! – contestaron los dos hermanos volteando a verlo, sacándoles una gotita a los presentes. ***Estos dos se parecen un poco a Reborn*** pensó Dino.

Mientras los hermanos se peleaban, Dino logro zafarse de Yukiko para acercarse a Tsuna.

-Tsuna ¿qué les pasa a estos dos? Además ¿la chica está loca o qué?

-No lo sé Dino-san.-le contesto honestamente.- Gelaro-san, Yukiko-san vinimos a pasarla bien y no a pelear ¿cierto? – les dijo Tsuna, llamando la atención de los hermanos que voltearon con cara de demonios haciendo sudar a Tsuna.- Además Yukiko-san acabas de conocer a Dino-san así que conócelo mejor en esta pequeña fiesta al igual que tu Gelaro-san. No juzguen antes. ¿Por favor?- su rostro mostraba inocencia pura, en verdad reflejaba su deseo de paz en el rostro y los portadores de la nieve no pudieron negarse, eran débiles ante esos rostros, pero eso no lo dirían.

-Está bien.- dijeron ambos. ***Wow eso fue rápido, ¿Qué fue lo que dije bien?* **pensó Tsuna feliz.

-Dino-san vamos.-dijo el castaño mirando al rubio que solo asintió y los guio a un jardín detrás de la mansión donde ya estaba todo listo, los subordinados del rubio ya estaban divirtiéndose.

-¡Oh! Joven Vongola es bueno verlo bien.- dijo Romario acercándose a donde estaba su jefe y sus acompañantes.

-Me alegro verlo bien Romario-san.- Dino se colocó detrás de Romario en cuanto estuvo a su alcance, quien no presto mucha atención al extraño comportamiento de su jefe.

-¿Quiénes son? – pregunto al ver dos rostros que no conocía.

-Ellos son mis dos guardianes de la nieve. –dijo presentándolo.

-Soy Gelaro Bertesco.

-Yukiko Bertesco.-dijeron, dando sus manos en modo de saludo.

-Soy Romario, mano derecha del Decimo Cavalleone.

-Es verdad yo todavía no me presento como se debe. –Dijo Dino quien mantenía distancia de Yukiko, salió de la espalda de Romario- Soy Dino Cavalleone, Decimo jefe de la Famiglia Cavalleone.

-Nee~ ¿estas comprometido? – pregunto Yukiko, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-No…-dijo dudoso Dino.

-¡Genial! Así que no tengo contrincantes.-dijo feliz Yukiko.

-Jajá, el jefe ya está ligándose a otra chica. –dijo uno de los subordinados, llamando la atención de cierto hermano.

-No dejare que juegues con mi hermana, Cavalleone.-dijo Gelaro viendo mal y señalándolo con un dedo a Dino, quien solo asintió.

-¿Por qué casi todos tus guardines dan miedo, Tsuna? – le pregunto temblando y escondiéndose atrás de Romario de nuevo.

-No lo sé.

-¿Los guardianes de Tsuna dan miedo? –pregunto Yukiko.

-Sí, sobre todo el guardián de la Niebla y el de la Nube a pesar de ser mi discípulo.-contesto Dino suspirando al recordar.

-¡Oh! ¿Tsuna, si dan miedo? – le pregunto ahora al castaño que con solo escuchar de sus guardianes de la nube y niebla se puso azul.

-Solo un poco… bueno tal vez algo… Quizás bastante… La verdad si dan miedo-dijo dudoso ya que se supone que era su Famiglia pero el solo recordar las golpizas que le daba la nube por romper las reglas y las jugarretas que le hacia su guardián de la niebla con las ilusiones, le hacían dudar.

-Genial ya quiero conocerlos. –dijo feliz mientras agarraba el brazo de un distraído Dino de nuevo, que solo pudo llorar internamente por a verse distraído.

-Yukiko, suéltalo.-se quejó Gelaro jalando a su hermana.

-No.- gritó agarrando más a Dino. Todo era visto por un divertido Tsuna al igual que los subordinados. Hasta que…

-¡Iteee!- se escuchó el típico grito del castaño.

-¡Tsuna! / ¡Hermanito! – gritaron al unísono 3 personas.

-Ciaoo.-se escuchó el típico saludo de cierto bebe.

-¡Reborn! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? y ¿donde te habias metido?

-Porque quise ¿algún problema?- contesto Reborn con león ya transformado en pistola y una pierna asada en la boca.

-No, no la hay.-contesto rápidamente Tsuna.

-Así me gusta. Bien Dame-Dino tengo hambre tráeme otra cosa.-dijo.

-¿Eh?... ¡Ah! Hai. – se zafo de Yukiko quien estaba distraída y se fue a las mesas de comida.

-Reborn ¿Donde estabas?- pregunto Tsuna.

-Tenía hambre y me acerque haber el alborto que tenían.-le lanzo una mirada al par, que se quedaron callados. Ni ellos se enfrentaban ante Reborn, a pesar de que Yukiko a sus espaldas decía mil y un cosas de él.

-Aquí esta Reborn.-se acercó Dino con un plato de comida.

-Mmmm. Bien sigan con la fiesta.-dijo tranquilo, ganándose miradas desconfiadas de sus 2 Dame-Alumnos.

La fiesta estaba tranquila, Yukiko detrás de Dino a cada rato y un celoso hermano que solo los veía de lejos ya que no podía dejar a Tsuna solo. Mientras que Reborn se estaba aburriendo, a pesar de estar hablando con los subordinados de su primer alumno y observar las peleas de Gelaro con su hermana y como está perseguía a su estudiante, que era un conquistador nato, pero carecía de experiencia, se estaba aburriendo de nuevo así que decidió que faltaba que el _"ayudara"_ en algo.

-Gelaro, ven – le dijo al guardián de Nieve, quien se acercó a él** *me podre divertir un poco con su ayuda*** pensaba maquiavélicamente Reborn -Tsuna ahorita venimos, tengo que hablar con Gelaro de algo.

-De acuerdo.

-Tsuna, cuida de mi hermana.

-Claro.-contesto el castaño mientras veía como se iban los otros dos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Para qué me trajiste aquí? - pregunto Gelaro recargado en el barandal de la azotea, mientras veía todo la fiesta. Y veía como su hermana no se separaba del Haneuma.

-Por lo visto Yukiko quiere estar con Dame-Dino ¿Qué harás? – le pregunto Reborn pareciendo serio mientras en su mente se divertía.

-No lo permitiré.-dijo irritado.

-Es bueno oír eso.-dijo llenando de intriga al guardián de la nieve.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque todavía no llega el momento de comprometer a los guardianes. Además de que Dino no es muy bueno para Yukiko.

-¿Nos van a comprometer? Además es extraño que tú digas eso, después de todo es tu alumno ¿cierto?

-Sí, es mi alumno. – Dijo ignorando la primera pregunta.- Pero es que Dino siempre ha sido un Don Juan de primera categoría.- Reborn mostro cara de resignado, dolor y pena.

-¿Eh?

-Es que se hace el inocente y puro para ganarse la confianza de su conquista.-La voz de Reborn cambio a un tono triste - Con ese rostro de ángel seduce a cualquier _"persona". _Uno de sus antiguos amores fue Marco, pobre Marco, pobre… era un dulce joven, que tenía un futuro brillante, pero lo rechazo por Dino. Pobre Marco.

-¿Qué? ¿Así que no solo seduce a mujeres, sino que está bien con ambos bandos?

-Dice que el amor no tiene edad, ni género. Es conocido muy bien en el bajo mundo por su historial amoroso, no me quejo después de todo aprendió del mejor Hitman. – se halago a si mismo sacándole una gotita a Gelaro - ¿Has oído hablar de _"Poison Scorpion Bianchi"_? –pregunto.

-He escuchado de ella.-contesto Gelaro que no entendía a que venía esa persona a la conversación.

-Ella es mi 50° conquista pero es mi 4° amante oficial. – dijo halagándose de nuevo como un gran Casanova.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Cavalleone?

-Te estoy diciendo que aprendió del mejor.- dijo – El hace mucho que me supero en ese sentido. Por cierto su preferencia son las chicas inocentes, que han tenido amores amargos, así él se acerca para curar ese sentimiento de dolor. Su estrategia es provocar pequeños accidentes, que den lugar a tentaciones.

La conversación avanzaba y Gelaro se convencía cada vez más de que ese tipo rubio era de la peor clase de hombre, pero se detenía de arrancarle la cabeza por ser jefe de una mafia aliada, no quería meter en problemas a su adorado jefe, pero su voluntad estaba llegando a su límite.

-¡¿PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?! ¡¿AL MENOS HAS TENIDO EXPERIENCIA EN EL AMOR COMO PARA DECIR TODO ESO?! – se escuchó una voz familiar. Los dos voltearon a ver hacia abajo y se encontraron con la escena de un rubio trepado en la rama de un árbol y abajo estaba Yukiko diciéndole que bajara.

-¡Claro que he tenido!- informo Yukiko a gritos al caballo asustado.

-Ves ese es el inicio de su drama.- Hablo Reborn- Confirma si la conquista ha tenido experiencias antes. Yo cuidaría mejor a mi hermanita ya que Yukiko ha tenido un amor amargo ¿cierto?

-¡¿Cómo sabes eso?! – le acuso Gelaro.

-Hice mi investigación cuando estuvimos en la isla.-le dijo con sencillez. Sin que lo notara Gelaro, Reborn transformo a Leon en una pistola con silenciador y de un disparo tiro la rama donde se encontraba el Haneuma, provocando que cayera sobre Yukiko.

-¡Kyaaa!- se oyó el grito de Yukiko, provocado de que Dino tocara su pecho al querer levantarse- ¡Que pícaro!

-¡Lo siento! - Dino se levantó de inmediato, pero le tendió la mano para que se levantara con la cara completamente roja. Gelaro que había presenciado toda la escena estaba encima del barandal a punto de saltar para ir a donde se encontraba su hermana.

-Detente Gelaro.

-No me detengas Reborn, de esta no se salva ni por ser tu alumno, ni hermano de Tsuna y mucho menos jefe de una mafia aliada- ***Waah, sí que se detuvo por muchas razones, ya me estaba cansando de que no lo convencía*** pensó Reborn feliz de que por fin toco el límite del guardián.

-No te estoy deteniendo- ante esa respuesta Gelaro no pudo evitar voltear a ver a Reborn, quien tenía una motosierra de color verde en su manita- Llévate esta- dijo dándole el instrumento de matanza.

-Gracias- Le dijo respetuosamente al bebe para luego saltar y gritar- ¡CAVALLEONE!

-¡Hieee! – se escuchó un grito conocido pero esta vez no provenía del castaño si no de un rubio que vio a un demonio saltar desde la parte más alta de su casa y que al tocar suelo se dirigía hacia él.

-Dames tenían que ser.-dijo Reborn con una sonrisa, al ver el maratón que se había formado, liderado por su primer Dame-Alumno que era perseguido por el guardián de la nieve con león trasformado en una motosierra asesina, detrás de él su hermana intentado alcanzar al rubio para salir a una cita o eso gritaba y detrás de esta iba su otro Dame-Alumno y Romario gritándole al guardián que se detenga. Y todos los demás subordinados de la famiglia Cavalleone riéndose pensando que todo era un espectáculo que anteriormente Reborn les había informado que habían preparado los dos jefes, así lograba que no los interrumpieran, todo iba conforme al plan de Reborn.

La noche continúo con sus bajas y altas que provocaba Reborn cada vez que se aburría, pero todos se divirtieron a su manera.

**++++++++++++++++++ Omake ++++++++++++++++++**

En altas horas de la noche y en la mansión Vongola apenas iban regresando 4 personas, unas más cansadas que otras.

-Ahh- suspiro – estoy cansado. – se quejó un castaño dejándose caer al suelo.

-Bienvenidos Tsunayoshi-kun, Gelaro, Yukiko, Reborn.-saludo el Noveno apareciendo en las escaleras.

-Abuelito ya regresamos.-dijo Tsuna.

-¿Se divirtieron? -pregunto el Noveno feliz.

-Claro que si Nono.-contesto Reborn con una sonrisa de que se divirtió demasiado, Yukiko solo asintió feliz, mientras dos chicos solo los veían con una cara de ***Ustedes son los culpables de todo lo que paso en la fiesta***

-Es bueno escuchar eso, me voy a descansar ustedes también chicos.-dijo y se fue el noveno.

-Bien, vayamos a dormir. – dijo Yukiko.

-Por fin.-dijo Tsuna.

-Tsuna, Gelaro ustedes todavía no.-los detuvo Reborn.

-¿Eh? –dijeron.

-Tienen _"tarea"_ ¿cierto? - dijo divertido.

-¿Qué? Pensé que hoy podía descansar de eso, tú mismo lo dijiste para que fuera. – Grito Tsuna –Además Gelaro no tiene tarea ¿o sí?

-Si pero no dije que no tendrías _"Tarea" _además Gelaro te ayudara al ser tu guardián.

-Por mí no hay problema ¿pero no puede ser mañana?

-No.-dijo Reborn transformando a Leon en pistola.- Ahora vayan. Además de que tienen que buscarlo por toda la mansión ya que lo escondí en algún lugar y si no lo encuentran ya saben lo que les pasara.

-Hai.-dijeron y se fueron corriendo.

-En si no tenían nada de papeleo ¿cierto? - dijo Yukiko agarrando a Reborn en brazos y este solo sonrió.

-Yukiko, a veces eres muy perspicaz - ***Mejor me dirijo a preparar lo otro con Dame-Dino* **-Ciaoo~ Cuando veas que no pueden más, diles la verdad.

-¿A dónde vas? – me pregunto con curiosidad notable.

-Hay cosas que es mejor no saber. – sonreí y me aleje.

**Continuará ...**

* * *

**Notas: ¿Les Gusto? Eso espero. XD**

**Me entere de algo traumante, personas cercanas a mi siguen mi historia y eso que no saben que yo soy la autora. Ahí me doy cuenta de que el mundo es pequeño o simplemente la casualidad da miedo.**

**Bueno solo digo para mis nuevos lectores les digo que este fic lo publico todo los jueves. XD **

**.**

**Kim Ishida: Gracia por tu RW. Si es algo traumante lo de los pliegues a mi también me dio cosa escribir eso y mas cuando tuve que investigar sobre eso. Gracias por seguir esta loca historia. **

**.**

**Espero RW Claro Si Es Que me van a dar o me lanzaran piñitas o Copitos de nieve.**

**Ciao Ciao ~ ~ n.n**


	13. Escuela de Mafia Materias SUS Y

**Notas: Hola! ¿Como están? Aquí les dejo el capitulo nuevo.**

**KHR NO ME PERTENECE**

**SI TIENEN DUDAS DEJEN UN RW Y SE LOS CONTESTARE ES EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.**

**Aclaraciones:**

*** ... * = Pensamientos**

**-...- = Dialogo**

****~ Flash Back ~ = Recuerdos****

****(...) = Traduciendo Un idioma****

****((...)) = Interferencia de la Autora****

**** POV´S = Cambio de Narrador.****

* * *

**_Cap. 11 - ESCUELA DE MAFIA Y SUS MATERIAS_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**_Pov´s Tsuna._**

Era un nuevo día aunque ya era de noche; Reborn había llegado a mi oficina con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y unos papeles en mano.

-¿Qué pasa Reborn? – le pregunte con cierto temor.

-Dame-Tsuna, Gelaro, Yukiko desde mañana irán a la Preparatoria M.J.

-¿Eh? – dijimos los tres.

-Como oyeron, los 3 irán a la escuela.- brinco al escritorio y dejo caer los papeles que traía.

-¿Porque? – le pregunto Gelaro.

-Es obvio, todos los Guardianes del Décimo y el Décimo mismo deben tener una preparación. Y que mejor que en la mejor escuela, de donde se han graduado grandes jefes de las organizaciones más famosas.

-Que bien ¿y cuando entramos?- Yukiko se veía entusiasmada.

-Mañana mismo.-su sonrisa se ensancho más.

-¡¿Qué?! – Gritamos todos.

-¡Reborn! ¡¿Porque nunca avisas con anticipación?! - como siempre hacia lo que quería.

-Lo estoy haciendo Dame-Tsuna.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.-le dije cansado, golpeando mi cabeza con el escritorio.

-Como sea, mañana estará el chofer esperándolos a la salida de la mansión para llevarlos a su nuevo colegio. Se tendrán que despertar a las 6:00 am si quieren llegar a tiempo. Y Nono también quiere que estudien ahí. Gelaro estará en segundo, en el mismo grupo general que Tsuna y tu Yukiko estarás un grado debajo de ellos.- bajo del escritorio de un salto- Ciaoo~.

-¡Espera! – grite.

-Se fue. –dijo Gelaro mirando la puerta cerrada.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- pregunto Yukiko.

-Una vez que Reborn decide algo no hay manera que lo cambie, será mejor obedecer. –dije suspirando.

-¿Pero porque estaré en el mismo grado que tu Gelaro? – lo mire.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tú eres mayor que yo por un año, así que lo lógico es que vayas en tercero, pero te colocaron en segundo conmigo. – le dije y parecía estar pensándolo también.

-Supongo que Reborn lo inscribió a segundo para que no estuvieras solo. ¿No lo crees así Tsuna?-pregunto Yukiko con una sonrisa

-No.- dijimos al unísono Gelaro y yo.

-Deben haber otras razones, pero supongo que lo sabremos más adelante.- concluyo Gelaro.

-Tienes razón, de nada sirve pensarlo ahora que no está Reborn.

-¿Entonces, ahora qué? - Yukiko nos miró con duda.

-Pues acabemos con esta _"tarea"_ y nos vamos a dormir, hay que acostarnos temprano para que no se nos haga más noche o mañana estaremos desvelados, al fin al cabo ya cenamos.-propuso Gelaro sin apartar la mirada de los papeles que tenía en la manos. ***Suena feliz, pero su rostro no lo refleja, ¿Estaré soñando?***

-Estoy de acuerdo.-dije y pusimos nuestra atención a los papeles de nuevo. Ya que al final no eran muchos los terminamos en menos de media hora y nos fuimos a dormir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desperté con la ayuda de la alarma, Reborn no apareció para despertarme y lo agradezco en cierta forma. Ya que no desperté con un golpe en la cabeza o una descarga eléctrica aunque eso solo me daba mala espina.

Una chica de la servidumbre apareció y me dio el uniforme de la escuela, era un traje negro, camisa blanca y zapatos negros. Lo único que resaltaba era el escudo que tenía las siglas de la preparatoria que eran: la M y J, sin más baje a desayunar.

-Buenos días.-dije al entrar al comedor.

-Buenos días Decimo **/** Tsuna **/** Tsunayoshi – escuche de todos los presentes que eran los guardianes del abuelito, el abuelito, Yukiko y Gelaro.

-Escuche de Reborn que te inscribiste a la escuela M.J.- me dijo feliz el abuelito.- Que recuerdos, que recuerdos.- sus guardianes solo asintieron con sus ojos cerrados, parecían estar recordando.

-Sí.- le respondí ***Así que el abuelito no sabía nada***

-Es bueno saber que el décimo quiere continuar estudiando.- dijo ahora Coyote-san.

-He, he - reí nervioso ya que yo no decidí eso - ¿Y Reborn? - comencé a buscar al causante de mi miserable vida.

-Salió hace unos quince minutos, no dijo a donde iba. – dijo Nie-san.

-Ya veo - ***Esto no me agrada***

-Tsuna, come rápido para ir a la escuela.-dijo Yukiko, parecía muy feliz. Traía puesta una camisa blanca, falda negra, botas negras hasta la rodilla, en la silla en la que estaba sentada estaba el saco.

-Es bueno ver que estas feliz Yukiko.-dijo el abuelito con una sonrisa.

-Es que es la primera vez que voy a una escuela, siempre tuve maestros privados.-dijo aun feliz.

-Ya veo. ¿Y tú Gelaro? –le pregunto ahora a Gelaro. El traía puesto lo mismo que yo.

-Parece divertido.-dijo normal. ***Por mí que está nervioso* **pensé pero luego lo descarte ya que se trataba de él. Empecé a desayunar y no tarde mucho en acabar ya que la mirada de Yukiko en mi de que me apurara no me dejo comer bien. Salimos de la mansión acompañados de Ganauche-san que también iba a salir. Nos separamos al subir a la limosina ya que él iba a irse en su auto.

Todo el trayecto a la escuela Yukiko no se callaba por la emocionada que estaba, Gelaro solo la veía con una sonrisa ***Bueno es comprensible si tenían maestros privados* ** sonreí al verlos, me alegraba poder llevarme bien con ellos, los nuevos miembros de mi Famiglia.

-Ya llegamos Amo Tsuna, Señorita Yukiko, Señorito Gelaro.- dijo el chofer – A la hora de salida vendré por ustedes.

-Gracias Brandon. -Le dije al salir. Mire la escuela y…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-No entiendo que tiene de especial esta escuela aparte de ser de Vongola como para que Reborn se empeñara en que los tres estudiáramos aquí. Podríamos a ver estudiado en otro lugar, esta escuela parece más una cárcel que un instituto. – me quejaba mientras caminábamos, llevábamos más de 15 minutos intentando llegar al edifico que nos habían indicado en las ventanillas todo estaba rodeado de rejas.

-Vamos no te preocupes por ello Tsuna, es verdad que los alumnos y las instalaciones no parecen del todo normales, pero como dije ayer Reborn y Nono deben tener razones para que estudiemos aquí.- Gelaro parecía más feliz de lo que acostumbraba, así que me intrigó saber el porqué.

-Tsuna, Hermano ¿No el joven de allá es el heredero oficial a séptimo Jefe de la familia Lee?- Ambos miramos a la dirección que nos señaló Yukiko y en efecto quien estaba ahí era el heredero de la Famiglia Lee. Si no fuera por Reborn quien me obligo a memorizar los rostros y nombre de los herederos de las mafias más importantes no sabría quién era. Mire al frente y por fin llegamos a la puerta del edificio principal.

-Ustedes son Tsunayoshi Sawada, Yukiko y Gelaro Bertesco ¿cierto? -una voz femenina dijo nuestros nombres y vimos a una hermosa mujer de cabellera negra, estaba vestida de traje.

-Sí, somos nosotros.-dijo Yukiko.

-Ya veo. Mi nombre es Laura. Síganme, les llevare a su salón.

-Gracias.-dije y empezamos a seguirla parecía ser una buena persona hasta que note un arma sobresaliendo de su bota, involuntariamente comencé a temblar ***todavía no estoy acostumbrado a ver armas* **me gire y comencé a ver los alrededores. Llegamos al segundo piso y se detuvo enfrente de una puerta.

-¡VOOII! ¡Malditos mocosos escuchen bien lo que estoy diciendo! – se escuchó del otro lado ***Esa voz…***

-Este es el salón de Gelaro y Sawada, suerte.- dijo la mujer abriendo la puerta de golpe y arrojándonos adentro de una patada. Cerro la puerta de golpe, solo oí como Yukiko grito mi nombre, caí sobre mis rodillas y de inmediato Gelaro se puso delante de mí, de forma defensiva

-Tsuna ponte de pie, ese sujeto es peligroso, salgamos de aquí, emite un aura asesina - susurro Gelaro sin voltear a verme

-¡VOOOII! ¡Mocosos ¿quiénes se creen para interrumpir mi clase?! – vi a Squalo enfrente de mí, vestía ropa normal, me talle los ojos, estaba vestido exactamente como Dino-san cuando fue profesor en Namichuu** *¡Noooo! ¿Qué hace el aquí?*** \- ¡¿Tú que haces aquí escoria?! – me apunto con su espada ***Bueno si no trajera la espada jamás pensaría que fuera él***

-¡Squalo! ¡¿Tu qué haces aquí?! - me levante y me puse un paso por delante de Gelaro que se quedó sorprendido por mi acción.

-¿Tsuna? - su rostro mostraba sorpresa - ¿Tsuna, lo conoces?

-¿Eh? Sí…-dude en decirle.

-¿Te pregunte qué haces aquí mocoso? – me siguió preguntando Squalo.

-Reborn me obligo a venir a esta escuela.

-Ese bebe… no menciono nada esta mañana - ***¿Lo vio esta mañana?***

-Sí, pero ¿tú qué haces aquí? – pregunte aunque ya era obvio que hacia ahí.

-Soy el maestro de Historia de la Preparatoria M.J: Mafia Joven - ***Escuela ¡¿de la Mafia Joven?!*** \- ¿Y tú quién eres? - miro a Gelaro.

-Soy Gelaro Bertesco, líder de la familia Bertesco y Guardián de la Nieve del Decimo Vongola.-dijo Gelaro muy orgulloso, mientras Squalo tenía cara de: _¿nieve?_

-¿De la nieve? ¿Hay más llamas? -pregunto Squalo- Nadie nos mencionó eso.

-Sí, yo también me entere hace pocas semanas y de que tenía guardián de la nieve.

-Profesor, ¿No va a continuar? ¿Nos podemos ir? – le pregunto un alumno.

\- ¡Voooii! ¿Quién dice que se pueden ir? Como sea, ustedes, vayan a sus asientos. Pueden escoger los que quieran, hay varios lugares por las personas que están en estos momentos _"fuera por lesión"_.-dijo mientras se volteaba al pizarrón. ***¿Exactamente cómo se lesionaron? Quisiera preguntar pero algo me dice que ya lo sé***

Obedecimos a Squalo y me senté cerca de las ventanas para ver el patio, vi a Belphegor que estaba con un conjunto deportivo. Gelaro se sentó detrás de mí, ya que eran asientos individuales. La clase con Squalo fue peligrosa, te aventaba todo lo que pudiera si contestabas mal o no ponías atención, era tan peligroso como Reborn. Pero me sorprendió de que fuera Historia Universal normal y no de la historia de la Mafia.

Luego tuve Matemáticas, para mi sorpresa fue Mammon mi profesora, pero en cuanto me vio me ignoro por completo. ***Típico de ella*** Su clase fue fácil de entender ***Jamás pensé que podría entender las matemáticas***

-Bien, tienen $1000.00 + $2000.00 por la raíz cuadrada de $50.00 ¿Cuánto les da? ¿Cuáles serían sus ganancias?- aunque siempre ponía ejemplos con el dinero.

La siguiente clase fue Italiano con Lussuria cosa que me ayudo un poco ya que con Reborn aprendí el habla y no el escrito.

-Pero que bueno que estas aquí Tsuna-chan y tú también cariño - le dijo a Gelaro que solo se puso azul - Los voy a consentir mucho no se preocupen - pero las miraditas que nos lanzaba durante clase, hizo que Gelaro huyera cuando pidió ir al baño ***Me a abandonado*** lo supe, pues regreso hasta que termino la clase de Lussuria.

Cuando regreso Gelaro tuvimos clase de Biología con…

-¡FRAN! – grite al verlo, me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí a él, me hinque para ponerme de su altura bueno tampoco es que fuera tan alto.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Oh! Tsuna-nii.-dijo con su voz monótona.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte de nuevo.

-¿Quién es Tsuna? –se acercó Gelaro.

-Es el alumno de mi Guardián de la Niebla.

-Sí, vine aquí por una misión _ultra secreta_, pero por falta de comunicación me quede varado en Italia.- ignoro por completo a Gelaro.

-¿Misión? – le pregunte y asintió.

-No preguntes más… - me dijo con su voz sin emoción - o terminare contándote todo.- dijo mientras se cubría los ojos fingiendo llorar. Me extraño que dijera eso, pero…

-Bueno…pero ¿qué haces aquí en la escuela?

-Los duendecillos de las caries me pusieron a trabajar por su falta de personal por culpa de Boss. Su pretexto fue que me ganara mi alimento. Así que soy el maestro de Biología.

-¿Eh?

-Soy tu maestro Tsuna-nii.-dijo con deje de alegría o yo que sé.

-¡No puede ser! – grite.

-Entonces comencemos con las clases, porque me pagan por hora. – dijo y no tuve otra opción que sentarme y ver como hacía de maestro, ***Es menor a mi***.

Hacia bien su trabajo, era bueno con su enseñanza, pero todo se arruino con sus ilusiones cuando mostro ciertas partes del cuerpo por el interior, hacían que quisiera vomitar de lo asqueroso que se veía. Después de el tuve Educación Física y fue con Belphegor.

-Shi~ Shi~ Shi~ corran por el bosque. –dijo Belphegor mientras nos dejaba en la entrada de un bosque que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la escuela. Para eso nos cámbianos de uniforme a una playera blanca y un short negro.

-Maestro no nos va a guiar por el bosque. – pregunto un compañero de la clase.

-No, ¿Porque creen que me volví profesor de E.F? fue para no correr ¿Cuándo han visto aun maestro de E.F correr? ¡Nunca! - dijo haciendo que a todos les cayera una gotita de sudor - Además soy un príncipe y el príncipe no tiene por qué correr. Los demás corren en lugar del príncipe. Shi~ Shi~ Shi~

-Pero Sempai… ¿Si eres un príncipe no deberías de guiar a tu pueblo? - dijo Fran quien estaba ahí ya no quiso separase de mi ahora que estaba aquí.

-Así es – apoyo Gelaro cosa que me sorprendió - Si eres un _príncipe_ tienes que guiar a tu pueblo, en este caso a tus alumnos o no sirves para convertirte en Rey.- le dijo Gelaro con una sonrisa superior, mientras que Belphegor borro su sonrisa y se quedó en silencio.

Después de eso solo pude ver a Belphegor y Fran delante de todos los alumnos corriendo por el bosque. Fran fue obligado por Belphegor a correr delante de él para poder aventarle cuchillos en la espalda.

-¿Quien dice que los maestros de E.F no corren? - me dijo en susurro Gelaro con una sonrisa, sacándome a mí una pequeña risa.

Después de la travesura de Fran y Gelaro con Belphegor regresamos al salón para la siguiente clase ya cambiados al uniforme anterior. Ahora nos tocaba Física con…

-¡¿Xanxus?! – grite al verlo entrar.

-Muy bien escorias, hoy veremos la 3° ley de Newton: Principio de acción y reacción. – dijo ignorándome por completo y sentado en su silla. Comenzó la clase sin aviso alguno. - Para toda acción siempre habrá una reacción. Y eso es todo lo que diré, por cierto esto vendrá en el próximo examen.-dijo sacándome una gotita.

-¿Cómo qué? Es que no entendí – dijo un alumno.

-Como esto – dijo disparando hacia el chico – he hecho una acción y fue disparate y la reacción es tu muerte - dijo pero por suerte el disparo no le hizo mucho daño ya que se puedo poner de pie, pero si destruyo el pupitre - Ahora dormiré no molesten - y el resto de la hora la pasamos en silencio por miedo a despertarlo.

Mi última clase por este día fue Artes. Que nos dio Kikyo.

-Pensé que todos los maestros permanecían de los Varia.-dije.

-Casi la mayoría pero en si es una escuela donde varios subordinados de varias familias tienen que hacer de maestros para enseñarles a los más jóvenes del mundo mafioso. Es bueno saber que ha aceptado el puesto Decimo.-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Jajaja si verdad – reí nervioso – ¿Y cómo han estado Yuni y Byakuran?

-Están bien.

-Ya veo.

-Pues iniciemos la clase - dijo y me fui a mi lugar. ***De todas las materias es la más normal que he tenido***

Todo este comienzo me dejo sin fuerzas, en verdad esta escuela era de locos, las clases generales habían terminado.

-Ahora solo falta ir a la dirección.-dije.

-Sera rápido, no te preocupes Tsuna.-me dijo Gelaro. Teníamos que ir a dirección a organizar nuestras clases optativas que Squalo nos había dicho, al dirigirnos a la salida del edificio principal vimos a Yukiko saltando como caperucita roja ***sí que está feliz*** con ella estaba Laura con quien platicaba, en cuanto estuvieron a la vista de Gelaro, salió corriendo en su dirección.

-Yukiko ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te fue? - ***¡Waah! en verdad tiene complejo de hermana menor, jejeje***

-¡Tsuna, Hermano! Escuchen - dijo en cuanto me vio acercarme a ellos - ¡ME HE ENAMORADO DE ALGUIEN DE LA ESCUELA!

-¿Eh?- los dos quedamos sorprendidos ante lo dicho, no habían pasado más de 6 horas, además hace apenas 5 días había sufrido el rechazo de Dino-san.

-¡Yukiko! ¿Quién es? Dime - Gelaro la tomo de los brazos y comenzó a gritarle.

-¡No se los diré! Tú eres malo con mis enamorados.

Comenzaron a discutir pero no llegaban a nada, intervine cuando comenzaban a gritar más, pero nuestra plática llego a su fin cuando Laura nos mostró unos papeles.

-Aquí - extendió su brazo con tres papeles en mano - Estas son sus clases optativas, dejen de pelear como niños de primaria y vallan a clases.

-¿No se supone que nosotros debemos escogerlas? - según lo dicho por Squalo nosotros somos quienes organizan el segundo horario.

-Yo lo escogí por vosotros tres - se escuchó la voz de Reborn y salí volando de una patada y termine estrellándome contra un árbol - Así que ninguna queja y vallan a sus clases.

-¡Reborn! - intente incorporarme de inmediato pero una rama de aquel árbol me callo en la cabeza dejándome inconsciente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando desperté estaba en un pupitre acostado, había alumnos a mi alrededor que no conocía, Gelaro y Yukiko no estaban, me empezaba a preocupar.

-Konichiwa Sawada-san **_(Buenos días Sawada-san)_**– una delicada y familiar voz que me habló en japonés hizo que volteara a ver, era Yuni quien estaba ahí con una sonrisa.

-¡Yuni! – grite al verla pero llame la atención.

-¿Cómo ha estado Sawada-san? – me pregunto con una sonrisa ahora si en italiano.

-Bien al igual que tu – le dije al verla.

Empecé a escuchar susurros como: _"¿Quién es ese castaño?" "¿Por qué le habla tan familiarmente a la jefe de Millifiore?" "También parece conocer a los Varia" "Era muy escandaloso en clases." _Suspire ***no me gusta llamar la atención***

-No le hagas caso Sawada-san. –me dijo leyendo mi pensamiento.

-Sí, lo sé.

**_Fin del Pov´s Tsuna_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El segundo horario había empezado, Tsuna se encontró con Yuni para su gran suerte. Era hora de empezar las clases, Tsuna reviso su horario, estaba que no se creía los nombres de sus materias, sonaban tal mal como para ser una broma.

Sus materias eran 6:

Ø 1.-Papeleo.Ø 2.-Armagedon.Ø 3.-Comportamiento de un Jefe.Ø 4.-Expreciones faciales.Ø 5.-Jefe por subordinados.Ø 6.-Relaciones.

-Bien iniciemos las clases – dijo una voz, entro un hombre de cabello negro, de tez clara, ojos cafés, con barba negra y con traje gris - Hoy comenzaremos la clase presentando a un nuevo alumno, que aunque se nos dijo que lo tratemos por igual es imposible ignorar su presencia, Señor Sawada, pase al frente y preséntese usted mismo por favor y diga el nombre de su familia - dijo aquel hombre poniendo nervioso a Tsuna al escuchar su apellido.

-Buena suerte Sawada-san - dijo con cierta burla Yuni ya que conocía la personalidad del castaño.

Tsuna se levantó con miedo y temblando de su lugar y comenzó a avanzar al frente de aquel salón, podía oír los cuchicheos de sus compañeros de clase poniéndolo más nervioso: _"¿Otra vez ese castaño?" "No se ve que sea tan importante" "¿No crees que es injusto que el maestro lo llame muy formalmente?"_

_-"¡Kyaa! que tierno"_\- al escuchar ese último susurro de dos chicas atrás de él, no pudo evitar tropezar con sus pies de lo avergonzado que estaba cayendo estrepitosamente a unos cuantos pasos de llegar junto al profesor.

-¡Joven Sawada! - el maestro angustiado corrió a ayudar al castaño, mientras que todos en el salón se reían a carcajadas - ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Ah… Hai… digo sí. - dijo Tsuna incorporándose y colocándose enfrente del pizarrón, todos seguían riendo - Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi y pertenezco a la familia Vongola - cuando oyeron el nombre de la familia todos quedaron mudos de la impresión, algunos ocultaron su rostro con cuadernos o carpetas, otros solo cubrieron su boca para parar de reír y otros más se ocultaron debajo de su escritorio.

-Así como oyeron él es el próximo líder de Vongola, el Décimo Vongola está frente a sus ojos.-dijo el maestro preocupando más a los chicos que se rieron de él. Al ver eso Tsuna solo sonrió no con malicia si no con inocencia de verlos temblar aunque él no les haría nada…

-Espero que nos llevemos bien.-dijo y todos los chicos asintieron con miedo preocupados del castigo que les podría dar por reírse de él y las chicas con corazoncitos en los ojos ahora que sabían que provenía de una gran familia.

-Váyase a sentar de nuevo con la señorita Yuni por favor Joven Sawada.- pidió amablemente el profesor al castaño, ahora que sabían su linaje, comprendían la actitud del maestro.

-Ah… Si, ¿profesor…?

-¡Ah!... Disculpe la descortesía de mi parte, mi nombre es Michelle Cullen.

-Sí, profesor Cullen.-dijo el castaño para irse a sentar con Yuni. La clase de papeleo empezó tranquilo, nadie quería hablarle al castaño o al menos no ahora ya que se burlaron de él y no querían ser asesinados por la famiglia Vongola, mientras el castaño solo estaba durmiéndose ya que le aburría esa clase, pero no podía dormirse ya que sentía que lo estaban vigilando y quien más puede ser, pues su amado tutor y él lo sabía o eso le decía su intuición, así que se la paso dibujando en su cuaderno pequeños monos hasta que termino la clase. Se dirigió a un lugar diferente para empezar la clase de _"Armagedón" _cosa que extraño al castaño por tal nombre. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos para salir hacia el patio donde se impartiría la materia.

-¿Yuni porque se llama así esta materia? – pregunto inocentemente mientras todos los alumnos lo veían con lastima al no saber lo que le esperaba.

-Pues como decírtelo….- se puso un dedo en el cachete de forma pensativa - Es la clase de E.F pero al estilo mafioso.

-Lo dijiste como si Reborn lo hubiera dicho.-dijo Tsuna.

-Lo siento, es que yo también acabo de llegar a la escuela y no sé muy bien, pero eso fue lo que me dijeron.-mostro una sonrisa.

-¿Pero entonces sería como un entrenamiento?

-Así es, nos enseñan a usar todo tipo de armas entre otras cosas.- dijo una nueva voz acercándose a ellos, era un joven azabache con una gran sonrisa, de ojos cafés y tez clara, era un rostro conocido para Tsuna.

-Tu eres…- dijo Tsuna intentando recodar su nombre.

-El heredero de la Famiglia Falivene, Joshua Falivene.-dijo muy sonriente estirando su mano.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi.-se presentó de nuevo aceptando la mano.

-Yo soy Yuni la jefa de la Famiglia Millifiore.-dijo ahora Yuni.

-Sí, lo sé. Tú te inscribiste ayer ¿cierto?- dijo el joven refiriéndose a Yuni.- Es bueno ver a tan grandes personas frente a mí.

-El que nuestras familias lo sean, no significa que nosotros lo seamos. - dijo Yuni – Si me inscribí fue porque me entere que Sawada-san vendría por parte de mi tío.

-Así que Reborn te lo dijo.-le dijo Tsuna.

-Sí.

-¿Creen poder aguantar a nuestra Sargento mal pagada? – les dijo interrumpiendo el joven su plática.

-¿Sargento mal pagada?- dijeron al unisonó.

-Así le decimos a nuestra instructora ya que siempre está enojada y no nos deja descansar, aparte de que nos insulta cada vez que puede, además cuando viene a visitarla un bebe rubio se pone peor. Y se la pasa peleando con el profesor _"Tiburón"_ y los dos son tan escandalosos, luego se queja de que no le pagan lo suficiente para aguantarnos. – dijo deteniéndose pues habían llegado al patio.

-Muy bien mocosos, empezaremos la clase de hoy. Por cierto, me entere que tenemos dos mocosos nuevos pasen afrente.-dijo una voz femenina pero conocida para Tsuna y Yuni que al pasar enfrente se encontraron con esa persona, una Ex-Arcobaleno. Lal Mirch estaba enfrente de ellos.

-¡Lal! – gritaron al unísono los dos felices de verla.

-Así que ustedes son los nuevos, pues solo les diré que estén preparados ya que no seré blanda con ustedes solo por conocerlos.-dijo con una sonrisa. En eso Tsuna comenzó a recordar su entrenamiento con esa mujer cuando estaba en el futuro, palideció ya que tendría que sufrir un entrenamiento con la Espartana de Lal. Trago en seco.

-Muy bien empecemos, hagan 200 lagartijas, luego 300 sentadillas, 400 abdominales…

-Le va ir aumentando.-dijo Tsuna a Yuni en susurro mientras la otra solo se reía.

-Y se saltó el 100.- dijo Joshua divertido de lo que decían el castaño y la peli-azulada.

-…y hacen 500 flexiones.- termino de decir Lal.

-Sargento ¿Cuándo nos enseñara a usar pistolas y rifles? Ya llevamos casi dos mes haciendo puro ejercicio.- pregunto un joven de cabellos largos color violeta que estaban sujetados en una coleta, sus ojos eran extraños ya que eran bicolor, uno blanco y el otro negro, era de tez clara y con un tatuaje de dragón alrededor de su ojo blanco. Para Tsuna que volteo a verlo supo muy bien quien era, era miembro de la Famiglia Francesa: Dragone. Y él joven era el sucesor de la Famiglia: Darnell Dragone.

-Escucha bien mocoso, antes de intentar aprender a controlar un arma aprende primero a controlar tu cuerpo.-dijo Lal al joven que solo gruño.

-Bien, empiecen con lo que les dije.-grito y todos se pusieron en posiciones.

Después de tal clase que dejo muerto a todo mundo a excepción de 4 personas: Yuni, al nuevo amigo de Tsuna: Joshua, Tsuna y el tal Darnell.

-Parece que si aguantaron a nuestra sargento.-dijo Joshua con una sonrisa.

-Bueno estoy acostumbrado por culpa de mi tutor.-contesto Tsuna algo cansado pero no tanto, no como los otros alumnos que ni podían caminar, más bien parecían orugas arrastrándose para llegar al salón donde tendrían otra clase.- Aunque me sorprende de Yuni.

-Jeje. Pues me gusta hacer mucho ejercicio, cada mañana corro 2 km, además de que como muchas frutas y verduras.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo. Eso está bien, tener un cuerpo saludable, pues yo como mucha chatarra pero lo recompenso haciendo ejercicio.-dijo Joshua poniendo sus brazos atrás de su nuca. ***Tiene una personalidad parecida a Yamamoto* **pensó Tsuna al verlo tan despreocupado.

-¿Y qué clase tenemos? –pregunto Tsuna.

-Pues nos toca Jefe por subordinado.-dijo Yuni.

-¿Y eso de que va?

-Es una clase compartida con nuestros subordinados más allegados.-contesto Joshua.

-Entonces veré a Yukiko y Gelaro.-dijo feliz.

-Son tus nuevos guardianes ¿verdad Sawada-san?

-Así es.

-Espero conocerlos…

**Continuará ...**

* * *

**((NT: Hace tiempo que no hacia una Rebonrnada. Recuerden la Rebornada es desde el punto de Reborn o sobre algo que hizo Reborn y los OMAKE son otras tonterias en las que reborn casi no tiene nada que ver o son otra cosas ))**

**.**

**.**

**+++++++++++++++++++++ Rebornadas +++++++++++++++++++++**

**_¿Por qué Dino? (La hora del Té I)_**

**_._**

**_. _**

Estábamos los cuatro sentados en el despacho de Tsuna, estábamos en la hora del té pero Gelaro y Tsuna tenían tan obvias ojeras en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo te fue con tu papeleo, Tsuna?-pregunte con una sonrisa tomando tranquilamente mi expresso.

-Me dormí hasta las 5.-dijo Tsuna mirándome, sonreí.

-Ya veo.

-¿Por cierto adonde se metieron ayer Tsuna, Hermano? Cuando llegue ayer estaban todos vendados – pregunto Yukiko mientras tomaba té.

-A ningún lugar en específico.-contesto Gelaro evadiendo la pregunta. **_*Si supiera adonde se metieron*_** sonreí ante mi pensamiento

-Yukiko.-llame.

-Sí.-contesto ella mirándome.

-¿Cómo te fue ayer en tu cita con Dino? – pregunte con mi rostro tapado por mi federa.

Mi pregunta provoco diferentes reacciones en los presentes. En Yukiko un sonrojo. En Gelaro quien tomaba su cappuccino en ese momento escupió todo y Tsuna quien estaba en frente de Gelaro fue quien sufrió el accidente.

En eso recordé algo divertido que le hice… que le paso a mi Dame-Alumno cuando espiaba a Yukiko en su cita con Dame-Dino.

.

.

**_~Flash Back~_**

Era el día de la cita de Yukiko con Dino que preparo Reborn. Yukiko estaba muy feliz, se vistió hermosa y salió hacia el parque que estaba cerca de la mansión Vongola.

Todo estaba de acuerdo al plan de cierta persona que lo único que planeaba en si era hacer sufrir a Tsuna y Gelaro.

-¿Esta bien hacer esto Gelaro?-pregunto el castaño detrás de unos arboles viendo a Yukiko quien esperaba animadamente a Dino.

-No te preocupes Tsuna, solo quiero ver que ese bastardo no le haga algo a Yukiko.-dijo el peli-azul detrás de otro árbol mirando como llegaba el Cavallone.

-Pero… si se entera que la espiamos se enojara. Además Dino-san no es así.

-No importa, vamos Tsuna ya empezaron a caminar.-dijo empezando a caminar Gelaro, Tsuna suspiro y avanzo pero de pronto se sintió vigilado porque conocía esa sensación, si la conocía, era la de su tutor. Suspiro cansado sería un día largo para él.

-Tsuna, mira a ese tipo parece sospechoso.-dijo Gelaro, el castaño miro al sujeto y era **_*¡Reborn! ¿Qué hace ahí con Yukiko y Dino-san?*_**pensaba el castaño mirando preocupado todo, la pareja se sentó en la mesa que les daba él bebe que estaba disfrazado de mesero, Reborn volteo su mirada a donde estaban ellos y les dio una sonrisa **_*¡HIIIIIII! ¡Estoy muerto!* _**\- ¿Lo conoces Tsuna? Nos acaba de sonreír o ¿será un asesino? si es así, tengo que ir a cuidar a Yukiko.-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la pareja pero fue detenido por Tsuna.

-¡No! – detuvo al peli-azul haciendo que regresaran al lugar donde estaban. – No te preocupes es Reborn.

-¿Reborn? ¿Los estará espiando también para que nada le pase a Yukiko? Tienes un buen tutor, Tsuna.-decía muy feliz Gelaro. **_*Se ve que no conoces a Reborn, Gelaro. Aunque es obvio apenas empezaste a convivir con el*_**

-La verdad creo que esta hacen todo lo contrario…

-Acerquémonos Tsuna. Al fin de cuentas estamos bien disfrazados.

-¿Bien disfrazados? Si solo tenemos lentes de sol Gelaro.-dijo siguiéndolo. Al final se sentaron en la mesa más cercana a la de Yukiko y Dino.

Gelaro se rebatía si ir y llevarse a Yukiko o no, y peor fue cuando vio que el Cavallone agarro la mano de Yukiko y esta se sonrojaba, se iba a levantar más sin embargo...

-Aquí tiene lo que ordenaron.-dijo Reborn _"el mesero"_ dejando pasteles morados y con gusanos en la mesa. **_*Esto es la comida de Bianchi ¿estará aquí?* _**pensó el castaño y empezó a mirar por todos lados buscando a la peli-rosa pero nada.

-¿Tsuna tú los pediste? Gracias aunque no me guste lo dulce, si lo pediste por mi lo comeré – dijo comiendo el primer bocado, el castaño por mirar a otros lados no presto atención y también comió del pastel.

A los cuantos segundos los dos salieron corriendo al baño. Cuando salieron de este vieron a la pareja salir del restaurante muy feliz.

-Se fueron.-dijo Gelaro con cara azul.

-Ese Reborn…-dijo en susurro.

En otro lugar:

-La comida que me envió Bianchi sirvió muy bien.-dijo él bebe con una sonrisa.

**_~Fin del Flash Back~_**

**_._**

**_._**

Mientras Gelaro ayudaba a limpiar a Tsuna, Yukiko jugaba con sus dedos toda sonrojada.

-Me fue muy bien. Mi Dino es un buen hombre – se levantó con sus manos en el pecho y con una cara de enamorada que molestaba claramente a Gelaro.

**-*Esto será divertido de nuevo*** \- pensé viendo la molestia de Gelaro.

-La cita salió mega bien, fuimos al cine, me llevo a comer a un restaurante de lujo, comimos helado mientras paseábamos en el parque, me llevo de compras, etc., hicimos muchas cosas juntos. Será un buen cuñado para mi hermano. ¿Verdad que si? –mire a su hermano quien parecía metido en sus pensamientos, en ese momento recordé lo que le hice… lo que también le paso a Gelaro cuando espiaba a Yukiko.

.

.

**_~Flash Back~_**

Después de muchos eventos que sufrieron. El castaño y el peli-azul aún seguían espiando a la pareja aunque el peli-azul en si quería arruinarla pero no lo lograba, siempre que iba hacer algo les pasaba algo a ellos, incluso llevaban ya algunas benditas y vendajes; primero fue comida envenenada, luego fueron mojados, luego fueron perseguidos por una jauría de perros doberman, casi arrollados por un auto y siendo golpeados por pelotas de niños solo porque a los pequeños les pagaron para que lo hicieran.

-¿Ya nos podemos ir Gelaro? Dino-san no le ha hecho nada a Yukiko.-decía Tsuna mientras se acomodaba unas vendas en la cara.

-Créeme Tsuna, no conoces muy bien a tu hermano. Reborn me dijo muchas cosas de él.-dijo Gelaro con curitas en la cara.

-Es mejor que no confíes en lo que te dijo Reborn. Es capaz de hacer muchas cosas para que todo salga de acuerdo a sus planes.

-No creo que Reborn sea capaz de esas cosas, es un buen Hitman, es alguien a quien respetar.-decía con gran respeto mientras avanzaba detrás de la pareja que parecía reír muy felizmente. Mientras el castaño lo miraba con lastima pues todavía Gelaro no conocía al tutor.

-Ciaoo~ - apareció Reborn con el disfraz de un niño chiquito y comiendo un helado, el cono era león.

-¡Reborn! – exclamo Tsuna e iba a decir más pero no acabo al ser pateado por Reborn.

-Cállate Dame-Tsuna o te escucharan.

-Reborn ¿qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Gelaro.-Su disfraz es muy bueno.

-Gracias, vine a ver cómo les iba en la cita a Yukiko porque no es bueno confiar en Dino. Ya vez lo que le hizo al pobre de Marco.

-¿No sabe dónde está Marco? –Pregunto Gelaro – Si es que perdió todo por ese bastardo quiero darle trabajo en mi casa, le pagaría bien y le ayudaría en todo para ayudarlo a sobresalir.

-No, no sé dónde está Marco, no eres el único que lo quiere ayudar, yo también deseo ayudarlo por lo que hizo Dame-Dino.

-¿Marco? ¿Quién es ese Reborn? – pregunto el castaño.

-Nada que te importe Tsuna.

-Pero…

-Dino se movió-dijo Reborn interrumpiendo a Tsuna y llamando la atención de Gelaro.

-Ese maldito haciéndose el inocente con Yukiko.-decía Gelaro rompiendo sus lentes de sol.

-¿Quién es Marco? – pregunto de nuevo Tsuna y dándose cuenta de que Reborn se había ido.

-Luego te cuento Tsuna, Yukiko está en peligro.-dijo Gelaro para empezar a caminar de nuevo y seguir a la pareja pero fue detenido por el castaño.

-¡Dime ¿Quién es Marco?! – lo grito Tsuna, llamando la atención de su alrededor.

-¡Kyaaa! Una pelea entre _"novios"_.-se escuchó el grito de una chica.

-Yo te apoyo pequeño.-dijo otra refiriéndose a Tsuna quien sujetaba el brazo de Gelaro.

-¡Hey! ¡El alto! Más te vale no engañar al pequeño que tienes a lado. Luego, luego se ve que vale mucho.- grito ahora un hombre.

Los dos se pusieron como tomates y decidieron salir de ahí. Una vez lejos de ese lugar pero al mismo tiempo algo cerca de donde se encontraba la parejita.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quién es Marco? – pregunto Tsuna por tercera vez.

-Vamos Tsuna, eso puede esperar…

-¡No! –Grito el castaño- Si algo he aprendido de Reborn es que nunca deje un tema referente a él a medias. Es peligroso.

-Marco fue…-el guardián vio la seriedad de su jefe por lo que no pudo negarse, y que mejor, que al fin el castaño abriera los ojos referente a su hermano jurado.-…fue un pobre chico que cayó en las garras de Cavalleone.

\- Ah…Marco…de Dino-san…-decía todo confuso.

-Si.-dijo y empezó a contarle todo lo que le había dicho el sicario, el castaño solo se dedicaba reír ante la inocencia de Gelaro y mentiras de Reborn. Si el pequeño Tsuna empezaba a cambiar porque antes no hubiera reído y solo suspiraría cansado ante las travesuras de su tutor.

-Gelaro. – Llamo la atención del peli-azul – Reborn te ha mentido. No existe un tal marco y aunque Dino-san sea gay no sería capaz de hacer eso.

-Tsuna tu eres el que no ve lo que es capaz de hacer un jefe mafioso y más con renombre como el Cavalleone.-dijo Gelaro defendiendo al tutor del castaño.

-Pues bien, déjame contarte sobre una de las cuantas cosas que me ha hecho Reborn en mi corta vida y te digo corta porque varia veces estuve a punto de morir.- y así Tsuna conto como conoció al Cavalleone y lo que hizo Dino para ver si sus guardianes eran de confianza pero por culpa de su tutor tuvieron que pelear con Yakuzas.

-Tsuna, por mí que eso lo planeo el Cavalleone para que tuvieras confianza plena con él.- seguía de terco Gelaro.

-Pues entonces, ¿qué opinas de esa vez que…?-ahora le conto de la vez que sus guardines le enseñaron a nadar y que al final por culpa de su tutor tuvo que salir corriendo por la culpa de un delfín carnívoro además de que gracias a eso se destruyó mitad del parque acuático.

-Tsuna no hay delfines carnívoros, quizás solo estaba entrenado para verse peligroso y nada mas.-Gelaro sí que era terco y más que su guardián de la niebla que en si era Tsundere.

-Entonces…-ahora tuvo que contar cuando el día en que los padres iban a clase para ver a sus hijos estudiar. Su salón fue secuestrado por Reborn quien se hizo pasar por el nuevo profesor que amenazó incluso a los padres presentes, con la tiza.

-Para eso debe de haber una explicación Tsuna.-y seguía con lo mismo.

-De acuerdo, entonces te diré algo. Como Reborn se fue es porque de seguro está haciendo de las suyas, en algunos momentos va aparecer quizás con una de sus jugadas. Mmm… lo que ahorita puede ser es… una foto, un video o algo que no puedas cuestionar.- eso le decía su intuición- Llegara con una foto comprometedora de Yukiko y Dino solo para molestar.

-No lo creo Tsuna.

-Bien vayamos con Reborn entonces.-dijo y empezaron a caminar hacia la parejita pero antes de avanzar cinco pasos Reborn apareció de nuevo.

-Gelaro de lo que te acabas de perder, no pudiste proteger a Yukiko.-dijo con sufrimiento fingido Reborn.

-¡¿Qué hizo?! – pregunto enojado Gelaro.

-Mira.-saco una foto donde Dino tomaba la mejilla de una sonrojada Yukiko, eso era suficiente para los celos de hermano que tenía Gelaro.

-¡VEZ! – grito Tsuna.

-¿Qué pasa Dame-Tsuna? –dijo Reborn viéndolo.

-Reborn… dígame que esto no es una más de todas sus travesuras de las que me ha contado Tsuna.-dijo Gelaro tomando la foto, aun así sentía celos.

-Tsk. Así que ya te lo dijo Dame-Tsuna.-dijo Reborn con un puchero.

-¡Entonces es verdad!

-No es divertido si Gelaro no molesta a Dame-Dino. Y yo que tenía ganas de molestarlo por casi un mes ya que lleva tiempo sin que lo molestara.

-Bien…vamos Gelaro. Ya sabes que Dino-san no es malo.-dijo Tsuna feliz, ya podría descansar.

-Vayan a casa. Tsuna como castigo de estropear mis travesuras tendrás el doble de papeleo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Así que es mejor que te apurares si es que quieres dormir hoy.-dijo con una sonrisa al ver pálido a su estudiante.

**_~Fin Del Flash Back~_**

**_._**

**_. _**

-Hermano.-exclamo Yukiko sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?

-Te dije que Dino sería un buen cuñado para ti.

-No.- contesto constante.

-Vamos cuñadito, no te enojes.-le dije con una sonrisa burlona, mientras Gelaro tembló, sonreí más – pero… ¿por qué Dino? – pregunte mirando a Yukiko, algo escondía ella y lo sabía pero aun no lograba saberlo.

-Porque es alguien muy amable, muy confiable y algo torpe, lo que lo hace tierno, lo que lo hace parecer un hámster.

-¿Te gustan los hámster?

-Si.

-Yukiko, yo tampoco creo que seas compatible con Dino-san.- hablo Tsuna, eso hizo feliz a Gelaro.

-¿Eh? ¿Porque? – puso un puchero.

-Dino-san es….Dino-san… – ***no supo cómo llamar a Dame-Dino***

-Eso no me dice nada Tsuna.-seguía con su puchero.

-Simplemente es un no Yukiko.- le dijo Gelaro.

-Yo sí creo que hagan buena pareja.-dije para molestar más.

-¿Verdad que si? – Asentí tapándose medio rostro – Como es posible que mi enemigo me apoye más que mi familia.

-Reborn no es tu enemigo Yukiko. – le dijo Tsuna.

-Claro que lo es. Te golpea siempre Tsuna, eso lo hace claramente mi enemigo porque solo yo puedo golpe…perdón mi deber es cuidarte por eso soy tu guardián de la Nieve como mi hermano.

-¿Ya ves Tsuna? todos dicen que eres su juguete.-dije mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Claro que no. Eso solo lo dices tú, Yukiko solo dijo que ella… -se quedó callado mirando a Yukiko.

-¡Tsuna solo escogí mal las palabras! - exclamo rápidamente mientras Tsuna se fue a la esquina a deprimirse.

-¿Escogiste mal las palabras? – Yukiko asintió - ¿entonces si soy tu juguete? – Volvió asentir y Dame-Tsuna se deprimió más.

-¡¿Qué?! Claro que no, tu eres mi jefe, mi amigo, mi familia.-decía intentando arreglar lo que dijo.

-Olvida a Tsuna y regresemos al tema principal. Gelaro, ¿Qué es lo que debe de tener tu cuñado?

-Mmm… siendo honesto prefiero no tener cuñado.

-¿Porque?

-Es que quien se case con mi hermana será quien sufrirá y no mi hermana. Le tendré más lastima a quien tenga que soportar las locuras de Yukiko.

-Es verdad, Yukiko es muy energética.-concorde, mientras Tsuna se volvía a acercar sentándose de nuevo.-Pero eso no te pregunte.

-Pues…entonces tiene que ser:

Amable con Yukiko.Cariñoso con Yukiko.Paciente con Yukiko.Tratar bien a YukikoCuidadoso con Yukiko.Debe poseer buen físico para las locuras de Yukiko.Inteligente y muy buen estratega para escapar de Yukiko.Que comparta ciertos gustos para que aguante a Yukiko.Debe de estar algo loco para soportar a Yukiko.Jamás alzarle la voz porque sufriría la ira de Yukiko.No hacerla llorar o tendrá que soportar el melodrama de Yukiko.Y no tocarla nunca, mi hermana debe ser siempre pura…

-O lo hare ver las estrellas.-dije completando la frase de Gelaro. Tsuna y Gelaro se levantaron de sopetón y Tsuna grito.

-¡Ahí está lo de leer la mente!

-¿Así que le contaste? - pregunte, Tsuna trago saliva poniéndose pálido.

-Es que…no me creía.-decía nervioso.

-Tsuna parece Hámster.-dijo Yukiko sonriendo.

-Todo es para soportar a Yukiko.-dijo Tsuna volviéndose a sentar cambiando el tema. - **_*lo dejare ir por esta vez, solo porque está aprendiendo*_**

-Bueno… es porque todos los ex–novios de Yukiko han tenido que ir a psicológico.-dijo con resignación hacia su hermana.

-Claro que no, solo fueron 2 o 3, los que fueron al hospital por no soportar los deportes extremos.

-Pero al final de cuentas nuestra familia tuvo que pagar los daños.-se quejó Gelaro.

**_Toc, Toc._**

-Adelante.-dijo Tsuna.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Ganauche quien venía con una sonrisa y unos papeles, no pude evitar sonreír sabía muy bien de que eran esos papeles.

-Lamento la interrupción Tsu-chan pero te llego esto.

-¿Qué es?

-Son varias facturas.-las estiro.

-¿Facturas? ¿De qué? –dijo confundido aceptando los papeles.

-Una de ellas es de un restaurant, las demás son de varias cámaras compradas y de un envió de Japón hacia acá, entre otras cosas.

-¿Envió de Japón? Pero si no llego nada.

-Claro que llego, si no como crees que está aquí la comida que le pedí a Bianchi para ustedes.

-Entonces por eso tenías… pero…

-La del restaurant es mía Tsuna, ayer en mi cita con Dino yo lo invite a comer para sorprenderlo y lo deje a tu cuenta.

-En total Tsuna –me miro- tienes papeleo -sonreí ante su palidez.

.

.

* * *

**Notas: ¿Les Gusto? Eso espero. XD**

**Chic s dejen RW por favor son lo que alimentan mi imaginacion y ademas de decirme de que en serio les gusta. Con uno me conformo por capitulo pero dejen uno. Como ven yo si les contesto.**

**.**

**Kim Ishida: Gracia por tu RW. Gracias por seguir esta loca historia que salio de mi loca cabeza, bueno locas (te digo por que somos tres, revisa mi biografia y entenderas XD). Bueno sobre lo de: _"soy una Hibari"_ lo sabras en su debido tiempo y te sorprenderas mucho.**

**Reborn seguira con sus locuras y cada vez seran mas sorprendentes.**

**.**

**Por cierto, Chicos o Chicas que siguen esta locura se preguntaran sobre los demas guardianes y cuando apareceran pues les dire estamos en el Cap. 11 de la historia, ellos saldran en el Cap. 17 ya no falta mucho para que salgan y despues del Cap. 19 desapareceran de nuevo pero ahora solo por 10 capitulos mas...creo.**

**Espero RW Claro Si Es Que me van a dar o me lanzaran Piñitas o Copitos de nieve.**

**Ciao Ciao ~ ~ n.n**


	14. Especial

**NT: ¡Hola! ¿Como están? Aquí les dejo el capitulo nuevo.**

**KHR NO ME PERTENECE**

**Aclaraciones:**

*** ... * = Pensamientos**

**-...- = Dialogo**

****~ Flash Back ~ = Recuerdos****

****(...) = Traduciendo Un idioma****

****((...)) = Interferencia de la Autora****

**** POV´S = Cambio de Narrador.****

* * *

**Cap. Especial - De la actualidad al pasado.**

_**Día: 17 de septiembre. En la mañana.**_

En el aeropuerto de Italia yacía un joven de cabello verde hablando por teléfono con la persona que iría a recoger.

-¡VOII! Maldito mocoso.- se escuchó el grito por todo el aeropuerto.

-Capitán podría por favor no llamar la atención- dijo el joven con voz monótona.

\- Moo~ no has cambiado en nada Fran. – dijo feliz Lussuria al ver el rostro sin expresión y lengua afilada de su futuro compañero.

-Agradecería que me dirija la palabra cuando vista normal, sempai.

-~~No eres para nada lindo~~

-Arigatou- hizo una reverencia.

-Dejen eso para después. Fran ¿Por qué de pronto vienes a Italia?- pregunto el albino.

-Shishou me dijo que debería venir a Italia a aprender y familiarizarme con los Varia- dijo desviando la mirada de su superior.

\- Mmmm… por el momento vayamos a la mansión, ¿está bien Squalo?

-Vayan ustedes él bebe dijo que fuera a la mansión Vongola el día de hoy.

-¿En serio? Entonces vayamos a ver a Tsuna-nii. – dijo tomando su maleta y comenzando a caminar a la salida.

-¡VOII, Fran! Tú vas con Lussuria. –dijo arrojando al pequeño a una limosina y cerrando la puerta de golpe- Arranquen.

El carro se puso en marcha en cuanto Lussuria se subió, y Squalo tomo un taxi a la mansión Vongola donde se encontró con Reborn para platicar sobre la llegada del pequeño ilusionista y su inesperada visita.

Después de la charla con el Ex-Arcobaleno del sol, Squalo regreso a la mansión de Varia y escucho los gritos provenientes de la sala.

-¿Entonces nadie sabe nada de Tsuna-nii?- pregunto Fran a sus sempais ahí reunidos.

-Fastidiosa Manzana, ya te dijimos que a nadie le importa la salud de ese plebeyo, hasta que se convierta en el siguiente jefe.

-Ya te dijimos que solo se nos dijo que fue a buscar a un nuevo seguidor y se vio envuelto en varias cosas por ello.- dijo Mammon mientras contaba un fajo de billetes.

-Sempais, son unos inútiles.

-Maldita Manzana ¿quieres pelear recién llegas? – dijo el complejo de príncipe.

-¡VOII! Dejen de pelear, si destruyen algo saldrá de su paga.

-Escoria, ¿dónde estabas? Se acumuló el papeleo por tu culpa. – le reclamo Xanxus al recién llegado.

-¡VOII! Te dije que iría a la sede Vongola a ver al bebe, y ¡el papeleo se supone que es tu trabajo maldito jefe!

-¿Él bebe? ¿Qué quiere? – Squalo no dijo nada y se limitó a mirar a Xanxus a los ojos. – Hablemos en otro lugar- Sin decir nada más ambos se dirigieron al despacho de Xanxus para discutir su plática con Reborn.

Reborn le dijo a Squalo que por nada del mundo Fran debía saber lo que pasaba en esos momentos con Tsuna. Si Fran se enteraba de algo Reborn estaba seguro que se lo reportaría a Mukuro en Japón y eso no se podía permitir. Los guardianes eran los primeros que no debían de enterarse del nuevo guardián. Aunque Squalo y los Varia tampoco sabían mucho de la situación actual, ya que se mantuvo todo lo referente a Yukiko y Gelaro en secreto. Más adelante lo sabrían, pero por ahora se tenían que estabilizar las cosas primero. Squalo fue amenazado de muerte por el Hitman quien le dijo que los Varia serían los encargados desde ahora de cuidar que Fran no tuviera contacto alguno con su maestro.

Xanxus quien era el único enterado de todo y mantuvo silencio, para evitarse problemas con Nono le dijo a Squalo que todo dependía de él, dejándolo solo con el problema. El capitán no queriendo cargar con todo el paquete, les conto a los demás integrantes, a excepción de Levi quien en cuanto vio a Xanxus solo, corrió a atenderlo ignorando por completo todo a su alrededor, les explico la situación en la que se encontraban, y el que Reborn sería el encargado de liquidarlos si la misión fallaba. Pero no notaron que aquel invitado los había escuchado y estaba al tanto, pero lo primero para él sería encontrar a Tsuna y enterarse de la situación para reportársela a su maestro.

Así comenzó una batalla para ver quién era el más astuto; si Fran logrando comunicarse con su Maestro o los Varias evitándolo. Los primeros días Fran trato de indagar los pasos en los que se encontraba el castaño, pero hasta el momento Tsuna se había mantenido en la casa y sin novedades.

Sin cambiar su actitud y de manera prudente pudo evitar que los Varia notaran sus movimientos de vigilancia. Gracias a sus ilusiones se hacía pasar por una persona del servicio durante unos minutos dentro de la casa principal, pero no podía estar muy cerca de Tsuna, Reborn, Nono y sus guardianes porque ellos se darían cuenta de la verdad, sus ilusiones no eran tan buenas todavía como para engañarlos, así que se tenía que conformar con la información a medias que tenían los demás trabajadores de la mansión.

Cuando por fin se estaba resignando que no había novedad alguna, escucho a dos guardias de la mansión principal hablar sobre la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo esa tarde en casa de los Cavallone. ***Golpe de suerte*** pensó, al fin habría noticias decentes que enviarle a su demente maestro y a los demás en Japón. Se dirigía a la salida de la casa para prepararse para la infiltración en la mansión del bronco, cuando escucho gritos de una mujer… Su curiosidad lo llevo a asomarse un poco, escondiéndose en uno de los pilares para ver mejor la escena, su ilusión mostraba a una muchacha del servicio.

Vio aquellas personas discutir, el guardián de Nono discutiendo con una niña y a alguien más, un joven tratando de calmar la situación… estaba tan concentrado en la discusión que no noto cuando Tsuna se acercó con ellos desde su espalda. Observo la confianza y cercanía que tenía Tsuna con aquellas personas, se enteró que Reborn quería entrenarlas y que poseían conocimientos de las llamas, así como que los Guardianes de la Novena generación contaban de cierta manera con ellos para proteger al castaño. Salió del lugar de momento, ya tenía suficiente información más la que recolectaría durante la fiesta.

Se filtró sin problemas también en la casa de Cavallone, donde pudo observar mejor a aquellas personas junto a Tsuna, pero sin acercarse demasiado, aun así gracias a sus manías logro enterarse de la verdad. Se enteró de la existencia de la llama de la Nieve, así como que ellos son los únicos guardianes que tienen el derecho de permanecer por el momento con el Décimo.

Observo las personalidades de ambos de cerca y que Tsuna al parecer se sentía cómodo a su lado, como si los conociera desde hace mucho. Noto pequeños cambios en Tsuna, casi podrían llamarlo "madurar" pero no eran cambios tan notables, era Fran, quien poseía gran sentido de observación, debido a su habilidad de crear ilusiones exactas de ciertas cosas, pudo notar esas diferencias.

Era momento de comenzar por completo la guerra con los Varias para entregar aquella información. Fran ya se había llevado una victoria, ya que logro investigar de Tsuna lo suficiente sin que los Varia supieran. Lo que determinara quien ganaría la guerra era la siguiente fase:

**.**

**. **

**Round 1. **

Fran una vez cumplido su cometido de obtener la información no vio necesidad de permanecer más tiempo en Italia y sería mejor dar su reporte en persona.

-Bien Sempais- dijo con Maleta en mano- como me aburro aquí y no logro ver a Tsuna-nii- dijo con inocencia fingida- me retiro de nuevo a Japón. Sayonara. – todos observaron sin decir nada, estáticos por la repentina actitud del chico, como se dirigía a la puerta.

-¡Alto ahí escoria!- dijo Xanxus quien fue el único que pudo hablar en esa situación- ¿Quién dijo que podías irte?

-¿Eh?

-Tienes que trabajar para nosotros por unos meses, tiene que pagar por tu estadía en esta casa, no era gratis el hospedaje, escoria. – dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

Fran vio frustrado su viaje de regreso a Japón, no podía oponerse a Xanxus a menos que quisiera morir, lo sabía muy bien. Pero también estaba consciente que tenía que hacer llegar la información sobre Tsuna y la situación de este a Japón, si no lo mataría su maestro cabeza de piña por fracasar.

**.**

**.**

**_Primer Round_**

**_Ganador: Xanxus, Varia._**

**.**

**Round 2.**

Si él no podía ir a Japón nada evitaba que una de sus ilusiones regresara. Uso todos sus conocimientos y fuerzas para crear una ilusión tan realista como le fue posible, todo marchaba bien, la ilusión había llegado al aeropuerto sin problema alguno, había pasado todos los chequeos de seguridad sin levantar sospecha. Sin embargo su plan fallo al toparse en el mismo avión con Mammon quien partía por un día a una misión con el desquiciado príncipe a Japón.

Mammon se percató de la ilusión creada por Fran y sin esfuerzo alguno la disolvió, no quería tener problemas con Reborn más adelante, sabía que el Hitman no mentía al decir que los aniquilaría si fallaban. Otra vez el plan del peliverde fallo y para el colmo los Varia ya estaban conscientes de lo que deseaba hacer, la ilusionista aviso a Squalo de lo sucedido. Solo quedaba mostrar inocencia frente a ellos e idear un plan nuevo a sus espaldas.

**.**

**_._**

**_Segundo Round_**

**_Ganador: Mammon, Varia._**

**.**

**Round 3.**

Una vez solo en su cuarto Fran vio la oportunidad perfecta para mandar un mensaje por su celular a Mukuro. Comenzó a escribir;

_Tsuna-nii encontró un nuevo guardián. _

_El guardián de la Nieve._

_Se vio envuelto en varios conflictos por él._

_Se entrena para suceder Vongola como fue dicho._

_ Varia dice que no puedo volver a Japón._

_Tsuna-nii se divirtió también en una fiesta con Cavallone._

_Hubo Piñatas._

Cuando termino y estaba a punto de enviarlo entro Lussuria a su habitación.

-~Fran, hay que limpiar tu cuarto~ - vio a Fran con el celular en mano- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Jugando con mi celular – dijo sin expresión

-Déjame ver – comenzaron a forcejear por el aparato, sin notar que movían botones, haciendo que el mensaje comenzara a cambiar, y cuando Fran creyó ganarle a Lussuria sin mirar el contenido del mensaje lo envió a Mukuro.

-¡Ah! – Dijo el pequeño ilusionista después de mirar el mensaje recién enviado – Shishou me va a matar. La culpa es del Okama.

-~Gane, confiscare tu celular~ - dijo Lussuria quitándole el aparato a Fran, quien se quedó estático. Lussuria preguntándose por la actitud del menor miro el mensaje;

_Varia dice que Piña._

-¿Fran, lo enviaste?- pregunto Lussuria

-Sí.

Ambos sintieron un escalofrió al pensar en la cara de Mukuro en esos momentos.

**.**

**.**

**_Tercer Round_**

**_Ganador: ¿Lussuria?, Varia._**

**.**

**Round 4.**

Habiendo confiscado su celular, a Fran se le ocurrió encerrarse en la biblioteca, nadie de los Varia la usaba así que era el lugar más seguro para hacer una llamada a Japón sin interrupciones. Lo mejor es que la biblioteca contaba con un teléfono fijo.

Comenzó a marcar cuando escucho;

-Lo sentimos, la llamada no puede ser realizada. Las llamadas Internacionales necesitan una contraseña. Por favor introduzca la contraseña antes del número.

Salió de la biblioteca buscando a alguien del servicio. Ingreso a la cocina y vio a una muchacha preparando un jugo para Mammon.

-Disculpa, ¿Sabrás la contraseña para hacer llamadas internacionales? Es que Sempai me encargo hacer un pedido a España, pero no me dijeron la contraseña.

Las personas del servicio no sabían que nada sobre el conflicto interno que se llevaba en esos momentos en la mansión.

-Disculpe, no sabía que el teléfono tenía ahora contraseña, los señores no se la habían puesto- le contesto – Pero no te preocupes, si quieres les puedo preguntar por ti.

-No, gracias. Ni se lo menciones. O me mataran. – dijo con su voz monótona que lo caracterizaba. La muchacha guardo el secreto porque sabía que los demás eran en verdad capaces de hacerle algo al más pequeño.

No lo podía creer su plan se vio de nuevo fallido, todo por una contraseña.

**.**

**_._**

**_Cuarto Round_**

**_Ganador: La astucia de Squalo y la contraseña, Varia._**

** .**

**Round 5.**

Plan tras plan se vieron frustrados por los Varia, pero Fran no se rendiría tan pronto, habría una manera de contactar con Japón. El siguiente plan era más sencillo. Un correo electrónico, era discreto y sencillo, no tomaría mucho esfuerzo, solo necesitaba una computadora. El todavía no poseía una como los demás Varia pero había muchas en la mansión así que usaría una de esas. Pero lo que no previo que ahora todos los varia no soltaran las laptop que era lo que usan.

-Bel-sempai me presta la computadora.-le dijo Fran acercándose a Belphegor quien estaba sentado en la sala jugando.

-Shi, Shi, Shi, Shi~ porque tendría que prestarte mi laptop además ¿para que la quieres?-le dijo bel con su típica risa.

-Estoy aburrido y también quiero jugar.-le dijo.

-Entonces vete al patio a jugar. El príncipe está demasiado entretenido como para ser molestado.

-Pensé que el príncipe siempre se preocupaba por sus subordinados. No eres un buen príncipe entonces.

-Tsk. Toma, te doy esta.-le dijo entregando otra de color negro.

-Gracias.-dijo yéndose de ahí, para dirigirse a su cuarto y poder mandar el correo, pero cuando llego y abrió la laptop que recibió de su Sempai, se dio cuenta que era de juguete, por lo que tuvo que regresar.

-¿Qué significa esto Bel-sempai? – le pregunto mientras le enseñaba la laptop de juguete.

-Tú dijiste que te diera un laptop y te la di.

-Pero es de juguete.

-Cómo es que el subordinado va tener mejores cosas que el príncipe. Shi, Shi, Shi, Shi~

**.**

**.**

**_Quinto Round_**

**_Ganador: El complejo de príncipe de Belphegor, Varia._**

**. **

**Round 6.**

Un nuevo día, un nuevo plan. Esta vez seria por fax, ya tenía el mensaje escrito en la hoja solo hacía falta mandarlo pero para su desgracia no tenía idea de cómo mandarlo. Así que estaba parado en frente del aparato sin moverse hasta que escucho a alguien acercarse.

-¿Qué pasa Fran? ¿No puedes enviarlo? – pregunto la persona que resulto ser Leviathan.

-No.-contesto cortante ya que lo habían cachado, se preparó mentalmente para no enviarlo y que su plan fallase.

-Ja. Eres un tonto, si me pides ayuda, te ayudare.-le dijo, lo que sorprendió a Fran aunque no lo demostró, la esperanza revivió. Solo tal vez, Levi en verdad deseaba ayudarlo.

-Entonces solicito su ayuda Bigotes-sempai.

-Hare una excepción a pesar de cómo me llamaste.-le dijo mientras le quitaba la hoja y la ponía en su lugar para enviarla, pero de repente se quedó quieto viendo la máquina.

-¿Sucede algo? – le pregunto Fran.

-No…nada.-y empezó a apretar botones, pero no se enviaba, enojado uso su llama de electricidad y le dio una sobre carga al aparato.

-No sabias enviarlo ¿verdad? – le dijo Fran viendo el fax sacando humo.

-Lo siento.-se disculpó Leviathan. Mientras tanto todo esto fue visto por Squalo que se mantuvo oculto ya que Leviathan no había oído nada de lo comentado o más bien cuando se contó el no puso atención por estar atendiendo a Xanxus, se alivió cuando vio que el Fax se descompuso aunque se lo cobraría del Sueldo de Leviathan por destruirlo.

**.**

**_._**

**_Sexto Round_**

**_Ganador: La estupidez de Leviathan, Varia._**

**_._**

**Round 7.**

Sus nuevos planes iban en retroceso, la tecnología no lo era todo, por lo que decidió escribir una carta. Sería más sencillo, el único problema será enviarla, tendría que salir y dejarla en el buzón, ¿pero cómo lo haría si no lo dejaban salir sin vigilancia? Se preocuparía por los pequeños detalles después, se encerró en su cuarto para poder escribir la carta.

Todo estaba listo, la suerte le favorecía, ninguno de los Varia estaba ahorita en la casa más que Xanxus quien dormía tranquilamente en su cuarto. Aprovecho eso para salir, la carta ya tenía todo lo que tenía que contar:

_Para mi Querido Shishou Cabeza de piña:_

_Si no te había mandado antes el informe es porque los duendecillos de las caries se interponen en mi camino, ahora sí, ahí va el informe._

_Tsuna-nii tienen un nuevo guardián, el guardián de la Nieve con el que tuvo varios conflictos, además de que son dos como usted y Chrome-Nee. Tsuna-nii ahora es muy amigo de ellos y parece que no los extraña así que vete haciendo la idea de que has sido despedido cabeza de piña._

_Ha estado entrenando para ser el Décimo Vongola como nos fue dicho y estuvo muy feliz en una fiesta que tuvo en la mansión Cavallone._

_Eso es todo, me quedare más tiempo aquí ya que no me dejaran volver a Japón._

Todo listo para ser enviada, ya estaba en la puerta para dejar la carta, y así fue la dejo en el buzón y salió corriendo hacia el interior de la mansión sin darse cuenta que alguien lo vio.

Aquella persona bajo del árbol de donde estaba y saco el sobre dejando otra en cambio que decía:

Para Rokudo Mukuro:

Tu plan de tener información de Tsuna enviando a Fran con los Varia te fallo.

Si no dejas de investigar, te hare puré de piña, así que deja de intentar tener contacto con Fran.

Y si tanto quieres saber de tu _"querido Jefe"_, diles a los otros Guardianes que está bien y que le avisen a Mammá de ello.

Ciaoo~ Ciaoo~

PD: Fran no regresara.

ATTE: El mejor asesino y tutor, Reborn.

Después de dejar la carta en el buzón entro a la mansión, tocando la puerta que fue abierta por alguien de la servidumbre.

-Señor Reborn, Bienvenido.-dijo la joven.

-Ciaoo~ Vine a dejar esto a Fran.

-Al Joven Fran ¿Verdad?

-Sí.

-Muy bien yo se la daré.

-No le digas que yo te la di.

-Entendido.

-Entonces Ciaoo~- y se fue, la joven cerró la puerta y se dirigió al cuarto de Fran.

Toc, Toc

-Adelante.-dijo y entro la joven.

-Joven Fran le ha llegado esto.-dijo la joven acercándose y dejando la carta en la mesita que estaba ahí.-Con su permiso.-y se fue. Se levantó con pereza fue a ver la carta viendo que era su carta con un pequeño recadó.

Las cartas que quieras enviar tienen que ser revisadas por el Jefe para que den permiso de enviarlas y más si son internacionales.

P.D.; Te estoy vigilando

.

.

**_Séptimo Round_**

_**Ganador: Reborn y su vigilancia.**_

**.**

**Round 8.**

Su siguiente plan era una paloma mensajera. Todo estaba listo, la paloma ya llevaba consigo el mensaje en su patita, estaba entrenada para ir con Mukuro. El pequeño ilusionista había subido a la parte más alta de la casa para soltarla. Mammon y Bel estaban jugando un videojuego en la sala, Leviathan estaba afuera en una misión que Xanxus le dio, Lussuria había salido sin decir adonde y Xanxus y Squalo estaban en la piscina discutiendo sobre la cena de esa noche, no había mejor momento para dejar ir a la paloma, era en ese momento que no había nadie vigilándolo. Fran la soltó y bajo enseguida para no levantar sospechas.

Mientras en la piscina:

-¡VOOII! Maldito jefe, ya te dije que no hay pavo para cenar, y no hay tiempo para cumplir con tus caprichos, así que pide otra cosa.

-¿Y crees que porque lo dices tú voy a hacerlo? ¡Quiero Pavo!

-¡Escoge otra cosa!- la batalla entre ambos estaba a punto de desatarse cuando, Xanxus vio algo en el cielo.

-Tsk. Entonces dame esa paloma-dijo disparando al cielo donde se vio como una paloma cayó al suelo.

-¡VOII! Maldito jefe, ¿crees que eso resuelve todo?

-Hazlo.

-...- Squalo no contesto a Xanxus y fue por la paloma maldiciendo a su jefe en voz baja.

Hora de la cena:

-Squalo ¿qué es lo que debo preparar para la cena del jefe hoy? – pregunto Leviathan.

-Esto…-dijo mostrando la paloma.

-Esa es…-dijo Fran en susurro, mientras veía como aquel animalito era levantada de una de sus patitas.

-Shi, Shi, Shi, Shi ¿Qué es eso que tiene en la pata?

-Quien sabe y no me interesa será comerán y ya.

Así el plan de la paloma fallo y fue comida por los Varia.

**.**

**.**

**_Octavo Round_**

**_Ganador: Xanxus y su apetito, Varia._**

**_._**

**Round 9.**

Fran estaba desesperado, no entendía que había hecho para merecer ese karma. Todos los recursos actuales estaban agotados, solo quedaban los medios de comunicación antiguos, entre ellos los mensajes de humo. Recogió varia leña del pequeño bosque que estaba atrás del castillo de los Varia, y la acumulo en un pequeño claro lo más alejado posible. Encendió el fuego.

-Ah, ah, -exclamo para sí mismo – ya no estoy razonando, me deje llevar por el ritmo de aquellos duendecillos y de las amenazas del cabeza de piña.

Decía mientras veía el humo subir al cielo, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba nublado y una leve lluvia empezó a caer apagando el pequeño fuego que Fran había prendido, dejando a un Fran frustrado aunque su rostro no lo mostraba, solo suspiro para irse adentro de la mansión para no mojarse.

**. **

**_Noveno Round_**

**_Ganador: La lluvia, Fenómeno Natural._**

**.**

**Round 10.**

**Batalla final**

Era la última batalla ya que Fran se estaba cansando de que todo saliera mal, si en estaba fallaba dejaría todo y se resignaría; había escrito el mismo contenido que la carta anterior, lo metió a una botella y espero a que fuesen las 3 pm ya que a esa hora los Varias saldrían a la playa como un día de descanso, todo listo, su plan era sencillo aventar la botella al mar y ya.

Dieron las 3 y todos se fueron a la playa Fran se acercó al mar y sin que nadie lo viera lanzo la botella dentro del mar.

-Bien, listo.-dijo empezando a nadar en el mar feliz, por fin logro su cometido así que podría descansar tranquilamente.

**.**

**_Decimo Round_**

**_Ganador: Fran._**

_**Lástima que nunca llego la información a Japón.**_

* * *

**Notas: ¿Les Gusto? Eso espero. XD Hoy hay Capitulo doble: Este especial y el siguiente que continua la historia.**

**Sobre porque no subí anteriormente es porque no tenia internet me lo quitaron y porque me fui de vacaciones (fui la encarga de cuidar de mis mocosos primos como unos 6 y todos menores de 12 años; son muy imperactivos, ya estoy vieja )**

**.**

**Kim Ishida: Gracias por seguirme con esta historia. Bueno Xanxus es Xanxus quien no lo quiere XD pero a mi me gusta mas lo de Belphegor por fin un maestro de E.F corriendo XD fue tan gracioso eso. ****Bien sobre Gelaro pobrecito al fin se da cuenta de lo que es Reborn XD. R****eborn seguira con sus locuras y cada vez seran mas sorprendentes.**

**.**

**Cada vez estamos mas cerca del Cap. 17 donde aparecen los guardianes.**

**.**

**Espero RW Claro Si Es Que me van a dar o me lanzaran Piñitas o Copitos de nieve.**

**Ciao Ciao ~ ~ n.n**


	15. ¿Ahora Squalo?

**NT: ¡Hola! ¿Como están? Aquí les dejo el capitulo nuevo.**

**KHR NO ME PERTENECE**

**Aclaraciones:**

*** ... * = Pensamientos**

**-...- = Dialogo**

****~ Flash Back ~ = Recuerdos****

****(...) = Traduciendo Un idioma****

****((...)) = Interferencia de la Autora****

**** POV´S = Cambio de Narrador.****

* * *

_**Cap. 12 - ¿Ahora Squalo?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_POV Yukiko:_**

El día en que iría a la escuela por fin llego, estaba feliz y emocionada, en la isla toda nuestra educación fue hecha en casa, por temor a que nos atacaran, llegamos a las puertas de la escuela pero no era como esperaba…

-No entiendo que tiene de especial esta escuela, como para que Reborn se empeñara en que los tres estudiáramos aquí. Podríamos a ver estudiado en otro lugar, esta escuela parece más una cárcel que un instituto. – se quejaba Tsuna mientras caminábamos, llevábamos mucho tiempo intentando llegar al edifico que nos habían indicado los guardias, además de que todo estaba rodeado de rejas ***es una cárcel ¿o qué?***

-Vamos no te preocupes por ello Tsuna, es verdad que los alumnos y las instalaciones no parecen del todo normales, pero Reborn y Nono deben tener sus razones para que estudiemos aquí.- Mi hermano estaba más que feliz de lo que acostumbraba verlo.

-Tsuna, Hermano ¿No el joven de allá es el heredero oficial a séptimo Jefe de la familia Lee?- les dije al ver al heredero de la Famiglia Lee. Era tan guapo pero no tanto como _Mi Ex-Dino, _mi amor, al parecer no éramos tan compatibles como lo pensé al conocerlo, aun así lo quiero, pero lo nuestro tiene muchos negativos. Mire al frente y por fin llegamos a la puerta del edificio principal.

-Ustedes son Tsunayoshi Sawada, Yukiko y Gelaro Bertesco ¿cierto? -una mujer dijo nuestros nombres, era una hermosa mujer, estaba vestida de traje negro.

-Sí, somos nosotros.-le respondí.

-Ya veo. Mi nombre es Laura. Síganme, les llevare a su salón.

-Gracias.-dijo Tsuna y empezamos a seguirla, note un arma sobresaliendo de su bota y me reí ***Si Tsuna lo viera ya estaría nervioso y temblando*** me gire y vi como Tsuna empezó a ponerse nervioso ***así que ya lo noto*** me aguante mi risa ya que parecía un lindo hámster, ***¡Quiero abrazarlo!* **pero creo que mi hermano me noto, más no me dijo nada y comencé a ver los alrededores. Llegamos al segundo piso y se detuvo enfrente de una puerta.

-¡Vooii! ¡Malditos mocosos escuchen bien lo que estoy diciendo! – se escuchó un grito del otro lado de aquella puerta.

-Este es el salón de Gelaro y Sawada, suerte.- les dijo Laura abriendo la puerta de golpe y arrojándolos adentro con una patada, fue divertido ver sus caras, pero...

-¡Espere! - cerro la puerta de golpe, logre escuchar el grito de Tsuna.

-¡Tsuna! – grite en auto-reflejo, sin embargo la puerta ya estaba cerrada, la iba abrir pero Laura me detuvo.

-Ese no es tu salón. Sígueme te lo mostrare, en estos momentos te toca Italiano en el 3° piso con Lussuria. –no me soltó y me arrastro con ella, solo vi hacia tras ***Tsuna, Hermano*** mire al frente y la seguí, llegamos al tercer piso y se detuvo frente a un Salón. Abrió la puerta y entro, la seguí.

-Lussuria te he traído una nueva alumna.-dijo feliz.

-¡OH! Laura ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto aquella voz chillona y vi como Laura le dijo que bien -¡Qué bien! Una nueva chica – lo vi, era un tipo raro y me veía – es hermosa. Parece una linda muñeca.-se acercó a mí y me agarró del rostro, parecía feliz, vi como su rostro se detenía en mi marca del cuello. – Es una linda marca para alguien como tú, incluso si no te la hiciste a gusto. – me dijo como si supiera por lo que pase, lo que me sorprendió fue el tono de voz en que lo dijo: fue como una madre compresiva, me cayó bien.

-Gracias.

-Bien, yo me voy, te la encargo.-dijo Laura – Toma este es tu horario – me dijo y se fue.

-Bien pequeña, preséntate ante tus nuevos compañeros.-dijo aquel tipo de nombre Lussuria.

-Sí. Me llamo Yukiko Bertesco, soy mitad italiana y mitad japonesa, nací en una isla en el Mediterráneo. Llevémonos bien.-dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Muy bien Yukiko. Tu asiento es aquel.-me señaló un asiento hasta atrás junto a la ventana.

-Hai.-me fui a sentar con todas las miradas sobre mí, en especial de chicos. Me senté y empezamos las clases, Lussuria era buena persona, siempre que lo llamaba venía a mi asiento y me explicaba cosas o solo nos poníamos hablar tenía dos horas de Italiano por lo que nuestra relación se hizo muy estrecha o eso supongo.

Luego tuve clases de Física, el maestro era un tipo grande de cabello negro, que daba al parecer miedo a mis compañeros, a mí no, solo se sentó y se durmió amenazándonos que si lo despertábamos moriríamos, en total toda esa hora estuvo en silencio, me la pase dibujando copos de Nieve ***se los enseñare a Tsuna cuando lo vea*** sonó el timbre y ese tipo se despertó yéndose y entro ahora Romario o creo que así se llama el subordinado de Mi Ex-Dino, me saludo y empezamos con clase de Geografía ***No sabía que daba clases aquí* **pensé que no se despegaba de Dino por lo inútil que es sin ellos, bueno fue una clase sencilla y calmada.

-Hola.-me saludo una joven, de cabellos violetas y de ojos blancos.

-Hola.

-¿Quieres ser mi amiga? –me pregunto con una sonrisa. – eres nueva, así que, ¿qué dices?

-Claro.

-Me llamo Daniela Dragonee.- se presentó y empezamos hablar mientras llegaba nuestro próximo Profesor.

-¿Qué nos toca? –pregunte al aire e iba sacar el horario que me dio Laura antes de irse.

-Nos toca historia con Squalo.

-¿Squalo? – le pregunte y ella asintió.- Que nombre tan raro.

-¡Vooii! Malditos mocosos saquen sus cuadernos.- ***ese grito*** mire hacia la puerta y vi aun Hermoso albino de cabellos largos, traía lentes pero se podía apreciar muy bien sus ojos plateados.

-¡Kyaaaa! – fue mi grito junto con otras chicas.

-¡Squalo! –gritaron aquellas chicas mientras tenían corazoncitos en sus ojos. ***¡Tengo competencia!***

-Bien ¿quién es la nueva mocosa? – pregunto y me levante. Me acerque a él y me miro extraño.

-Soy Yukiko Bertesco, guardián de la nieve del Decimo Vongola. – me miro seriamente ***Tsuna y mi hermano ya le debieron haber dicho, supongo*** mis compañeros se quedaron mudos y congelados, ignore a los demás y lo tome de las manos - Soy mitad Japonesa y mitad italiana, mi número telefónico es *******, soy tipo de sangre AB, mis medidas son ***, ***, *** y solo tengo una pregunta por hacerle Profesor Squalo.-le dije y solo me miraba más extraño.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Se casaría conmigo? – le dije aventándome a sus brazos ***esta vez no dejare escapar a mi amor* **\- además déjeme agregar que tiene un nombre tan perfecto.

-Pero… ¿Qué? ¡VOOOII! ¡MOCOSA, QUITATE DE ENCIMA! – grito muy fuerte pero solo hizo que lo abrazara más

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Estás loca ¿verdad? –me dijo Daniela.

-Me lo dicen muy seguido, pero no sé si sea verdad.- le dije sin importancia ya que Tsuna y mi hermano me lo dicen una vez al día.

-Te le acabas de declarar al _"Tiburón"_ y no solo eso has hecho que el _"Club de Fans del Tiburón"_ te quieran matar. – me dijo con algo de enojo ***supongo que está preocupada por mí***

-No me importa, ¿qué quieres que haga? me enamore a primera vista.

-Bueno mientras no hagas mucho caso a los _"Fans"_ todo bien. Pero sí que estás loca.

-Gracias.

-No era un cumplido… pero bueno.

-Bien iniciemos la clase.-dijo el nuevo maestro de Historia ya que el Profesor Squalo se desmayó ***que tierno no aguanta la confesión de una chica***

Después de eso todo fue normal, solo pensaba en mi nuevo amor, pero había algo que me preocupaba, solo son 2 palabras y eran: _Tsuna, Hermano._

***¿Cómo demonios les voy a explicar que tengo un nuevo amor?; si mi hermano no soporto a _Mi Ex-Dino,_ menos soportara a _Mi Squalo_, tengo que pensar en algo***

-¿Que tanto piensas Yukiko?

-En Squalo.-sonreí.

-Jajá veo que si vas en serio.

-Yo siempre soy seria.

-Pues no lo pareces, aunque no te conozco lo suficiente para hablar.-las clases continuaron, cosa que no ponía atención realmente ya que me la pasaba hablando con mi nueva amiga Daniela, buena persona y muy amable, siempre se acercaban compañeros para que les explicara algo y ella muy amablemente les ayudaba incluso a mí.

Las clases fueron entre aburridas y divertidas con Daniela, sentía que me observaban pero no veía a nadie mirándome, así que lo tome como imaginación mía. Las clases generales habían terminado, al salir del salón me encontré con Laura.

-¿Le fue bien Señorita Bertesco? – me dio una sonrisa.

-Si, incluso tengo una amiga ¿verdad Daniela? – mire a Daniela y ella sonrío.

-Señorita Laura es bueno verla bien.- dijo ella.

-Yo también me alegro verla bien Señorita Dragonee.

-¿Se conocen?

-La Señorita Laura es la psicóloga de la escuela, ayuda a los alumnos.

-¡Oh!

-Así es, cuando tengas un problema ven a verme.

-Ok.

-Bueno, si me disculpan tengo que retirarme.-dijo Daniela haciendo una leve reverencia y se fue corriendo.

-Laura sabe ¿dónde está mi Hermano y Tsuna?

-Sí, sígueme.- la seguí y empezamos hablar de cómo me fue en mi primer día de clases, le dije que bien además de conseguir un nuevo amor, pero cuando le dije quién era solo me miro seria y me dijo: _"Que tengas suerte"_. ***Tan difícil es Mi Squalo. Bueno como sea me divertiré en esta escuela***

-Yukiko ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te fue?- volteé a ver quiénes eran.

-¡Tsuna, Hermano! Escuchen – dije al verlos más cerca - ¡ME HE ENAMORADO DE ALGUIEN DE LA ESCUELA!

-¿Eh?- los dos se quedaron sorprendidos ante lo que dije.

-¡Yukiko! ¿Quién es? Dime- Gelaro me tomo de los brazos y comenzó a gritarme.

-¡No se los diré! Tú eres malo con mis enamorados.-le dije pues con Dino no me fue muy bien por su culpa. Comenzamos a discutir, nuestra pelea llego a su fin cuando Laura nos mostró unos papeles.

-Aquí- extendió su brazo con tres papeles en mano- estas son sus clases optativas, dejen de pelear como niños de primaria y vallan a clases.

-¿No se supone que nosotros debemos escogerlas?- dijo Tsuna ***¿Qué son las clases optativas?***

-Yo lo escogí por vosotros tres- se escuchó la voz del Bebe y solo pude ver como Tsuna salió volando de una patada y termino estrellándose en árbol- Así que ninguna queja y vallan a sus clases.

-¡Reborn!- se levantó gritándole al bebe pero… una rama del árbol le cayó encima dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡Tsuna! ¿Estás bien? –pregunte cuando me acerque a él, pero como estaba inconsciente no me contesto por obviedad.

-Llevémoslo a la enfermería.

-No se preocupen por Dame-Tsuna váyanse a sus clases.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros Gelaro, tú y Yukiko están en las mismas clases optativas así que váyanse yo me llevare a Dame-Tsuna conmigo.-dijo ***no confió en el***

-No se preocupen yo veré que no le haga nada. Hola Yukiko, Gelaro.

-¡Dino!-me levante a abrazarlo, pero me detuve en seco…me miro consternado incluso tenía sus brazos abierto, listos para aceptar mi abrazo. ***¡No! No puedo engañar a Mi Squalo, y menos con mi ex***

-¿Pasa algo Yukiko? – me pregunto acercándose a mí.

-¡Aléjate tentación! – me aleje de él.

-Déjala, está loca y ¿Qué haces aquí Haneuma? – dijo mi hermano sonriendo mientras chocaba manos con Dino ***Cuando me rechazo Dino, mi hermano lo acepto como amigo ¿pero qué les pasa?***

-Bueno váyanse a clase.- dijo él bebe, suspire y me aleje junto con mi hermano, mientras veía como Dino cargaba a Tsuna y se iba con Reborn y Laura platicando.

_**Fin Del POV Yukiko.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**POV Gelaro:**_

Llegamos al salón que indicaba el horario, había mucha gente y parecían formados por equipo ***lo que faltaba que nos pongan en equipos, pero supongo que tiene sentido al tener que relacionarse con las demás familias.***

-Yukiko no te separes de mí – le dije pero salió corriendo y se puso enfrente de una mesa.

-Hermano en esta mesa –me señalo una mesa redonda donde en medio tenía un letrero con el escudo Vongola - nos vamos a sentar.

-Sí. – pasamos por medio salón ya que la mesa se encontraba en medio de las demás ***todas las mesas tienen el escudo de una familia*** nos sentamos, pero por obviedad llamamos la atención por el escudo de la familia.

-Hermano, ¿no crees que llamamos mucho la atención?

-Lo sé. – revise el horario, se supone que hoy solo tenemos 3 clases de las 6 clases en general.

Nuestras materias eran 6:

1.-Armagedon.

2.-Comportamiento de un Guardián / Subordinado.

3.-Jefe por subordinados.

4.-Relaciones.

5.-Culpabilidad inocente.

6.- **++++-++++**

-Hermano la última materia es rara.- dijo Yukiko señalando la sexta materia.- No tiene nombre y es la segunda materia que nos toca hoy.

-Empecemos las clases chicos. –dijo una voz chillona muy conocida.

-¡Lussuria! –grito Yukiko.

-Moo~ Yukiko.- dijo aquel hombre raro abrazando a mi hermana ***no creo que él sea el nuevo amor de Yukiko***-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a clases junto con mi hermano.- le dijo Yukiko muy feliz.

-¿Eres el subordinado o guardián de alguien?

-Sí, soy el Guardián de la Nieve del Decimo Vongola.- dijo.

-¿De Tsuna-chan? ¿Guardián de la Nieve?– dijo el tipo raro.

-Sí… pero ¿Conoces a Tsuna?

-Claro, venimos de la misma Familia, además de que él es el sucesor de Vongola. - ***Ese tipo tiene ademanes muy raros***\- ¿Y quién es tu hermano?

-Aquel.-dijo Yukiko señalándome ***Maldición***

-¡OH! Tú eres el joven que se saltó mi clase.-dijo acercándose.

-¿Te saltaste su clase? ¡Espera! ¿Dejaste a Tsuna solo por una clase?

-Quería aire libre.-dije sin expresión. ***contrólate Gelaro no salgas huyendo***

-No es excusa hermano…

-Así que son hermanos, tú eres un subordinado normal ¿cierto?

-No, también soy el guardián de la Nieve del Decimo Vongola.

-Entonces son como los guardianes de la Niebla.

-¿Guardianes de la Niebla?

-Si, al igual que ustedes Tsuna-chan tiene dividido al guardián de la Niebla.

-Tsuna no nos ha contado nada de los demás guardianes. –dije.

-El día que nos iba a contar Reborn entro de una patada a la habitación y en menos de cinco segundos dejo a Tsuna noqueado y se lo llevo a arrastras. -Yukiko menciono en forma divertida - ¡Cuéntame más de ellos, por favor!

-Bueno, mucha platica y nada de aprendizaje. Comencemos mejor la clase – el tipo raro camino al frente del salón ***Algo están ocultando. Para empezar ¿porque no nos hablan de los demás guardianes?***

\- ¿Eh? – la cara de decepción de Yukiko fue muy divertida.

La clase abarco los tipos de relaciones que tenemos que tener con otros subordinados de familias aliadas como enemigas, los tipos de _"contactos" _que se necesitan para cada situación así como métodos para hacer obedecer a los demás sin revelar cosas innecesarias. Todo para ayudar a nuestro Jefe. Confieso que eran detalles importantes por lo que me concentre en la clase e ignore a mi hermana y sus delirios de amor unilateral que era lo más probable.

La siguiente clase era la más desconcertante, en el horario no tenía ningún nombre escrito sin embargo traía hora y salón. Después del cambio de salón me desconcerté más, el salón era un cuarto aislado y sin ventanas, en el sótano de un edificio viejo. ***¿Por qué tanto secreto con esta clase?***

**-**Hermano ¿no te parece raro todo esto?

-Sí, tienen que haber alguna razón.-a pesar de que era un sótano tenía buena luz, asientos nuevos al igual que las mesas, el pizarrón estaba en buenas condiciones.

-Bien comencemos.-dijo una voz.

-¡MI SQUALO!- grito Yukiko mientras corría a recibir el abrazo de ese tipo.

-PERO QUE…

-¡YUKIKO! –le grite mientras le quitaba de encima a ese tipo.

-Hermano te presento a tu cuñado. – dijo mientras señalaba a Squalo.

-¿Qué?

-¡VOOOOIIIIIII! ¡ESTAS LOCA MOCOSA! – le grito.

-Sí, tu cuñado. Cuando tuve historia, cuando Squalo me vio se me declaro al instante y yo lo acepte.-dijo ignorando el grito del otro.

-¡¿CUÁNDO YO ME DECLARE?! Si fuiste tú quien bajo corriendo hacia mi diciendo tanta babosada.

-JAMÁS ACEPTARE A UN TIPO QUE TE GRITE, ADEMÁS ¿CUANDO TUVISTE HISTORIA CON ESTE TIPO? SI HACE APENAS 5 DÍAS ESTABAS DETRÁS DEL HANEUMA ¿CUÁNDO EMPEZASTE A SALIR CON ÉL? ¿IBAS A ENGAÑAR A CAVALLONE CON ESTE TIPO? PREFIERO QUE TE QUEDES CON CAVALLONE ANTES QUE CON ESTE TIPO QUE TE LLEVARA POR EL MAL CAMINO.

-¡¿Qué?! Si hace poco decías que Mi Ex-Dino era mala influencia para mí. Además con Squalo mi historia será larga ¿verdad? – le decía con mucho cariño haciéndome enojar más y pegándolo más a ella.

-ESPERA MOCOSA QUE TÚ Y YO NO TENEMOS NADA QUE VER.-le decía el tipo llamado Squalo.

-Tsuna no aceptara esta relación.-jale al tipo más cerca de mí y lejos de Yukiko

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No metas a Tsuna! –lo jalo de nuevo hacia ella.

-Tsuna es quien nos debe de dar su permiso para salir con alguien – lo jale de regreso y use tanta fuerza que Yukiko le soltó el brazo - de la mafia porque es nuestro jefe, ya vez el tampoco aceptaba a Dino para ti aunque fuese su hermano de palabra. – mantenía al pelilargo aun agarrado del brazo, por si Yukiko lo agarrara de nuevo e intentaba jalarlo.

-Tsk. Squalo, mi amor no te preocupes nos fugaremos esta noche a las 10:00 pm te veo en la fuente del parque que está cerca de la mansión Vongola.

-¡TU NO IRAS A NINGUNA PARTE YUKIKO! / ¡NO VOY A IR A NINGUN LADO MOCOSA! – gritamos al unísono, volteamos a vernos por la sincronización.

-¿EH? Eso no es justo, ustedes están coordinados… no puede ser, ustedes mantienen un amor prohibido – dijo shokeada.

-Espera…-dije.

-¿Porque eres tan cruel conmigo hermano? – dijo con tristeza.

-¿De que estas hablando mocosa? – le dijo el tipo.

-Sabes que yo amo a Squalo más que tú puedes amarlo. –ella seguía hablando ignorándonos.

-Yukiko cálmate…

-Pero está bien – pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos - los apoyare porque eres mi querido hermano y él es la persona que ambos amamos.

-ESCUCHA A LA GENTE MOCOSA – el tipo volvió a gritar pero Yukiko tomo mis manos y las puso juntas.

-Además quiero que sean felices ¿Cuándo se casan? – lloraba a mares.

-¡VOIII! PERO QUE…

Suspire – Yukiko…. Tú y tu imaginación. – todo mi enojo se fue por el drenaje con ese comentario, me quede sin palabras.

Gire dándole la espalda a Yukiko y al tipo, con mi mano en mi cien, pero eso fue un gran error, nuestros compañeros de clases estaban en shock.

-Ah… Esto… Verán… - quise encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicar la situación, sin dejar el nombre de Vongola en más ridículo, pero de nuevo mi intento se fugó.

-Así que tenía razón.-dijo la voz monótona del niño que conocí con Tsuna. Busque al niño hasta que vi su _"cabeza"_ sobresaliendo del escritorio del maestro.-Así que por esa razón tiene el cabello largo sempai, es para poderse travestir, con razón aguanta al Okama. ¿Así que se van a casar?

-Fran – dijo Scualo.

-Esto… - quise hablar, pero sus acciones eran extrañas por lo que no sabía cómo decirlo, me miro en silencio algunos segundos, se levantó y tranquilamente se dirigió a la puerta, deteniéndose en el marco y se girando a mirarnos nuevamente.

-No se preocupen entiendo muy bien su situación - dijo calmadamente ***¿En verdad entiende? Si es verdad no hay de qué preocuparse entonces* **suspire aliviado - Ustedes -nos señaló - No tienen tiempo suficiente para avisarles de la boda a los demás, no se preocupen yo les diré. – salió corriendo como relámpago

-¡ESPERA! – mi garganta me dolió por el grito y mis piernas me flaquearon dejándome tirado de rodillas en el suelo.

-Haaa – exhalo el culpable de toda esta situación, estaba calmado ante este enredo que sería expuesto con más de mil errores y malentendidos.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmado? – le recrimine, levantándome para ir tras aquel niño.

-Detente, una vez que él se mete, no importa lo que hagas, de nada servirá – Puso su mano en la nuca, alborotándose su cabellera. – mejor comencemos la clase.

-¿Cómo no hacer nada? ¿Todavía podemos detenerlo? – inconscientemente me altere, perdía mi compostura muy fácilmente desde que me vi envuelto con Vongola.

-Lo sé, pero de nada servirá ya te lo dije, conozco a su maestro, Fran es igual o más exasperante que su tutor, no importa que digamos ahora, solo lo retorcerá a su conveniencia, esa piña estúpida le enseño a hacerlo.

-¿Piña estúpida? – ***¿de qué está hablando este? Ni que estuviera hablando de un postre***

-Sí, el guardián de la niebla de Sawada – se puso enfrente de su escritorio- siéntate voy a comenzar la clase.

De mala gana me senté, sin ánimos de nada mas tome mi asiento al lado de Yukiko que seguía intentando calmarse, no le hable durante el resto de la clase por temor que comenzara a llorar de nuevo.

-Como les he repetido desde inicios de clases, nuestros jefes no deben saber sobre esta materia o de lo contrario estarán cavando su propia tumba. – el tipo en verdad parecía profesor. – En la clase anterior estuvimos viendo como evadir que nuestro jefe nos deje con el papeleo que el mismo hizo por destruir todo en un arranque de ira, así que hoy veremos como _"obligarlo"_ a hacer su trabajo sin quejas, la siguiente técnica solo servirá en raras ocasiones, si la usan seguido deja de ser efectiva…

Mi cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto anterior por lo que me fue imposible seguir la clase, Yukiko para mi sorpresa se había calmado y tomaba notas de la clase. Por fin toco el timbre y la clase concluyo. Aquel tipo nos miró y salió del salón, Yukiko y yo nos levantamos para ir a la siguiente clase, ***Por fin veremos a Tsuna, una clase más y este infierno terminara***

Seguimos caminando en silencio, ninguno de los dos hablaba, lo que me hacía sentir mal, pues a pesar de que sé que Yukiko se enamora fácilmente y que encontrara a alguien más muy pronto parecía que ese tipo Squalo si le gustaba, suspire ***Tsuna, ¿dime que hacer?***

-Yukiko, esto…

-¡Yukiko! ¡Gelaro! – Yukiko salió corriendo a abrazar a Tsuna.

-¡Tsuna! – grito abrazándolo mientras lloraba.

-¿Yukiko que te paso? – pregunto preocupado.

-Tsuna, Yukiko…

-¡Mi hermano me ha quitado a mi hombre! – grito Yukiko llorando a mares.

-¿Eh?

-Lo que pasa Tsuna es que…

-¡NOTICIA DE ÚLTIMO MOMENTO: EL CAPITÁN DE ESTRATEGIAS DE LOS VARIA SE VA A CASAR! – escuche el grito de ese mocoso.

-¿Qué? ¿Squalo? – dijo Tsuna sorprendido, el mocoso nos vio y se acercó.

-¡OH! Tsuna-nii, toma.- dijo entregando un folleto y un sobre blanco, me miro durante todo momento.

-¿Que es Fran? – agarro el sobre y folleto.

-Una invitación de boda.

-¡¿Qué?! - grite y lo mire – Tsuna no lo veas.- le intente quitar aquellos papeles pero se alejó.

-¿Porque? –me miro sospechando. No conteste y abrió el folleto y su cara se sorprendio, abrió rápidamente el sobre blanco. -¿Qué rayos es esto?

-Tsuna… déjame explicarte…

-Tsuna, mi hermano me quito a Squalo, yo pensé que Squalo y yo seriamos el uno para el otro, que nuestro destino era estar juntos **-*Yukiko, cada vez eres más dramática*** \- pero parece… que todo fue mi imaginación - ***siempre es tu imaginación* -** pensé que seriamos felices pero no, él es feliz con mi hermano…

Suspire ***hoy estoy suspirando mucho* **\- no es así, lo que pasa es que todo…

-¿Tsuna-nii has visto al Boss?

-¿A Xanxus? Mmm… no, no lo he visto.

-Es que como tú y el son los jefes de los que se van a casar, deberían ser los primeros en tener las invitaciones ya después me hare cargo de las de… ¡ah!

-Maldito mocoso no me interrumpas.-le empecé a aplastar la cabeza.

-Tsuna-nii ayuda.

-Gelaro.

-Pero Tsuna, él me interrumpio.

-Te estas portando como un niño Gelaro. -dijo Reborn llegando por arriba del hombro de Dino para saltar a la cabeza de Tsuna.

-Gelaro no sabía que tenías esos gustos.-dijo Dino con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero qué dices Haneuma? Si tú también tienes esos gustos. – le dije.

-¿Qué…?

-Eso es cierto Dino… - concluyo Yukiko - ya veo por eso también tú me rechazaste. Te enamoraste a primera vista de mi hermano, y para que él no te odiara por estar conmigo, votaste por rechazarme – Yukiko se aferró a Tsuna y siguió llorando.

-¿Eh? ¡Espera Yukiko!... yo te rechace por otras razones y no porque sea Gay.

-Reborn dijo que te daba igual que bando. – le mencione.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Reborn tu dijiste eso?!

-Vamos Dame-Dino solo fue una broma. - dijo con los cachetes inflados haciendo un puchero, propio de un bebé.

-¡Esperen! – Grito Tsuna interrumpiendo la conversación - ¡¿De qué están hablando?!

-Bueno yo voy a seguir con las invitaciones - dijo el mocoso, comenzando su andar.

-Fran, espera. Vamos a aclarar esto primero - lo detuvo Tsuna – lo bueno es que tenemos tiempo antes de la siguiente clase.

-Gracias – dije en un susurró.

Todos caminamos hacia un salón vacío y comencé a explicarle a Tsuna y los demás como estuvo todo el drama armado por la loca imaginación de mi hermana. Sus caras mostraban cada una de las emociones que mi relato les producía hasta que llegue a la parte de la aparición de aquel niñato. Explotaron…

-Jajajajajajaja jajajajaja - las carcajadas de todos contando la de mi hermana para colmo se escucharon en aquel cuarto.

-Veo que has tenido un comienzo terrible Gelaro – Dijo entre risas el Haneuma.

-Cállate.- las risas de parte de todos continuaron un rato más.

-Lo siento Hermano, no lo vi de esa manera - ***Ya lo sé, es por ti que todo resulto así***\- pero por si cambias de opinión dejare ir a Scualo.

-¡Yukiko!

-Fran, así esta es en realidad la situación, ¿lo dejas pasar por esta vez? – dijo Tsuna al peli-verde

-Está bien, si así lo desea Tsuna-nii, - no opuso resistencia - vine hasta aquí a ayudar no a perjudicarte – dijo casi inaudible, Tsuna no lo oyó pero Reborn y yo sí, nos miramos a los ojos por unos segundos, pero Reborn aparto su mirada con una sonrisa – ahora tendré que buscar una nueva forma de burlarme de los sempais. – eso si lo dijo audible y Tsuna solo sonrió.

-Tsuna sería mejor irnos ya, no pueden llegar tarde a su siguiente clase.

-Sí, tienes razón. Ahora que ya hemos arreglado este asunto es mejor vallamos a la última clase y luego a casa a descansar.

Al salir del salón nos despedimos de Reborn, Dino y aquel mocoso, quienes se quedaron ahí quietos. Por seguir hablando del desastre nos perdimos cuando buscábamos el salón. Llegamos tarde a la clase y la puerta ya estaba cerrada, Yukiko la abrió de golpe.

-¡Disculpen llegamos tarde! – grito al abrirla puerta, tanto Tsuna como yo caímos al suelo por el fuerte golpe que recibimos en la frente.

-Llegan tarde a su primer día - los tres quedamos con la boca abierta al ver en el escritorio del profesor a Reborn con un traje café, los pelos parados, con una tiza en mano y a Dino junto a él con otra ropa y lentes.

-¡Rebo…!- fuimos silenciados por otra tiza.

-Soy el nuevo profesor de esta materia, mi nombre es Reboyama – comenzó a hablar – y él es mi Dame-Ayudante Dilandy – señalo a Dino.

-Mucho gusto.-dijo el Haneuma.

-Debido a que el profesor Gil enfermo repentinamente por intoxicación de comida y no sabemos cuándo se reponga – sentí como Tsuna tembló - a partir de hoy seré el encargado de su educación. Tomen rápido asiento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_++++++++++++++++ Rebornada +++++++++++++++_**

**_¿Por qué Squalo? (Hora de Te II)_**

**.**

**. **

La hora de Té había empezado, estaba tomando mi Expresso cuando Tsuna, Yukiko y Gelaro entraron en la sala.

-Llegan tarde.-les dije.

-Apenas acabamos con el papeleo de hoy- dijo claramente cansado Tsuna, por lo que sonreí, no lo dejaría descansar.

-Cuando sean las 6 pm empiezas con la tarea de la escuela y harás toda la tarea incluso la que tengas para la semana que viene que estarás ocupado con más papeleo.- le dije tranquilamente para luego beber de mi Expresso.

Suspiro – ¿Tiene que ser toda? – me pregunto, sentándose al igual que los otros dos.

-Sí.

**_Toc, Toc._**

-Adelante-dijo Yukiko y entro una muchacha de la servidumbre con las bebidas de ellos.

-Aquí tienen, Te verde para el Joven Amo, Café muy cargado para el Joven Gelaro y para la Señorita Yukiko Te helado.

-Gracias Bella – dijo Tsuna aceptando su Te.

-Es raro que tomes Té verde, ni siquiera cuando Mammá lo preparaba tomabas.-le dije mirándolo.

-Lo sé pero es para mantenerme despierto, su sabor me despierta.-dijo tranquilamente mientras se tallaba un ojo y bostezaba. **_*Esos pequeños cambios se han vuelto muy frecuentes aunque solo los demuestra con nosotros*_** pensé al ver que empezaba a tener cambios sobre dejar de ponerse nervioso y cosas por el estilo.

-Bien, estoy aburrido. Empiecen un tema de conversación.

-¿Pero cuál? – pregunto Yukiko.

-¿Qué tal sobre lo de Squalo y tu hermano? – sonreí al ver sus reacciones. Yukiko mostraba diversión, la de Dame-Tsuna cansancio y Gelaro un sonrojo.

-Solo fue una equivocación de la tonta de mi hermana – dijo Gelaro con los ojos cerrados y exteriormente tranquilo aunque por dentro sabía muy bien que había muchos sentimientos como el de enojo, cansancio, frustración, vergüenza, etc.

-¿Seguro? – lo mire y se sonrojo.

-Si – dijo entre dientes **_*Es tan divertido molestarlo*_**

-Reborn déjalo en paz – me pidió Tsuna aunque sabía que no le haría caso.

-Yukiko ¿Por qué te enamoraste de Squalo aun cuando tu hermano había puesto ya sus ojos en él? – eso hizo que Gelaro escupiera todo **_*Justamente como la vez anterior pero esa vez fue con Dino*_** pensé al verlo aunque esta vez no cayó en Tsuna si no en Yukiko.

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Hermano! –grito Yukiko al recibir todo.

-Lo siento.-dijo ayudándola a limpiarse cosa que Tsuna también hacia.

-¿Y bien?

-Pues… la primera vez que lo vi fue cuando entraba a mi salón, con ese cabello plateado largo y suelto, incluso su cabello está más cuidado que el mío –dijo mirándose su cabello corto- además sus ojos parecen ser como la luna, brillosos pero blancos con toques grises. En cuanto entro por la puerta de mi salón quede hipnotizada.

-Parece una vieja, además su personalidad es de lo peor, es igual o peor gritón que tú – dijo Gelaro.

-¡Oye! – reclamo ella.

-Es verdad los dos son gritones – dijo Dame-Tsuna sorprendiéndonos a los 3 que volteamos al verlo pero ya estaba más en Sueñolandia que en Realidadlandia.

-Tsk. Ese Tsuna…-agarre a león y lo convertí en pistola de agua para mojarlo. No permitiría que durmiera cuando estaba divirtiéndome con las reacciones de los hermano solo falta que él también sea afectado.

-¡Reborn! – exclamo levantándose todo mojado.

-¿Qué?

-¿Eh? -bostezo- No, nada, fue auto reflejo – dijo **_*aún sigue en Sueñolandia*_** lo volví a mojar.- ¡¿Reborn pero que haces?!

-Ahora si despertaste – dije divertido.

-Si pero no…

-Calla – dije disparándole en su boca para que dejara de hablar.

-Cof…Cof – empezó a toser.

-Bien. Continúa Yukiko.

-Ok, ¿en qué iba? – pregunto con la mano en la cabeza.

-En que sus ojos te hipnotizaron.-dijo Gelaro con la cabeza recargada en su mano después de haber ayudado a Dame-Tsuna.

-¡Oh, cierto! Pues también me hipnotizo su manera de ser es única…

**_._**

**_._**

**_30 minutos más tarde._**

**_._**

**_._**

-Y eso es todo – escuche la voz de Yukiko.

-Si ya veo – bostece.

-¡Ah! ¡Te dormiste Reborn! – grito Tsuna apuntándome acusadoramente.

-No tienes pruebas – le dije.

-Si Tsuna, Reborn ha sido la única persona de los 3 que me escucho, no vez la cara de interesado que puso cuando le estaba contando sobre _Mi-Ex-Squalo_ – dijo Yukiko **_*¿en verdad puse una? Creí haberme dormido a la mitad*_** – Tú y mi Hermano me ignoraron y se pusieron hablar entre ustedes de no sé qué.

-Así es Dame-Tsuna.

-Aunque quisimos ignorarte nos estuviste preguntado a cada rato si te escuchábamos – dijo Gelaro.

-¡Mentirosos! – grito Yukiko levantándose.

**_Toc, Toc._**

-Adelante – dije y entro Bella de nuevo.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno…Joven Amo tiene una visita.-decía nerviosa.

-¿Quien…?

-¡Voooii! ¡Mocoso! - **_*El grito de Squalo, esto será más divertido*_**

-¡Squalo! – grito Tsuna al verlo entrar.

-¡Con que aquí estabas! – exclamo al verlo.

-¿Qué quieres de Tsuna, Squalo? – pregunte.

-De él no quería nada pero al ver que Noveno no está, le traje esto. –enseño un papel que tome. Lo mire y sonreí para mi deleite.

-¿Qué es Reborn? – pregunto Tsuna nervioso.

-Nueva _"Tarea"_ – le dije.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Porque?!

-¡Porque el maldito jefe que tengo destruyo media cuidad en donde tuvimos una pelea con una Famiglia enemiga! ¡Además de que compro más sake y carne de calidad! ¡Hospitalizaciones de nuestros trabajadores por lecciones hechas por el jefe! ¡Destrozos por muebles en un hotel en que nos hospedamos! ¡Y agrégale también los daños en los que contribuyeron los demás al defenderse de la ira del jefe! – dijo Squalo moviendo su espada de un lado a otro.

-¡¿Y yo que culpa tengo de sus desastrosos?! ¡Que lo haga él! – grito Tsuna. -¡No quiero más papeleo! A penas si acabe el que tenía – callo de rodillas. Gelaro se le acerco ayudándolo a levantarse de nuevo.

-¿Otra cosa? – voltea a ver a Squalo.

-No – dijo.

-¿Seguro? – sonreí.

-¡¿Qué quieres de mi Ex-Arcobaleno?! – me grito con intriga.

-Que digas la verdad – tape mi rostro con mi fedora.

-¡¿De qué?! – su cara mostraba claramente curiosidad.

-Que la verdadera razón por la que viniste fue para visitar a Gelaro.-dije y quedo en blanco.

-¿En serio _Mi-Ex Squalo_? – pregunto Yukiko viéndolo.

-¿EH? ¡CLARO QUE NO, MOCOSA! – voltea a ver a Gelaro pero este estaba más entretenido animando a Dame-Tsuna. **_*Si él no se mete también a mi diversión… a la conversación no tiene chiste que la haya creado*_**

-Vamos Tsuna, yo te ayudare, no te preocupes- le decía a Dame-Tsuna.

-Gracias Gelaro pero tienes que dormir, no has dormido bien ¿cierto?

-No me importa, estoy ayudando a mi jefe.

-Gracias.

-¡Squalo! – llame la atención de todos al gritar.

-¿Qué? – me pregunto normal.

-Gelaro te engaña con Dame-Tsuna ¿no harás nada? – sonreí.

\- ¡REBORN! / ¡VOOOIII! / ¡HERMANO! – gritaron Tsuna, Squalo y Yukiko. Mientras Gelaro suspiraba de cansancio. Para luego levantarse e intentar detener todos los griteríos que empezaban.

Sin más salí de esa habitación para dejarlos.

-Ya es hora de su siesta Señor Reborn- me dijo bella con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, cuando acaban de pelear dile a Tsuna que acabe hoy el papeleo y la toda la tarea de esta semana.

-Entendido – me dijo y me fui a tomar mi requerida siesta.

* * *

**Notas: ¿Les Gusto? Espero espero. ¿Merezco RW?**

**Hoy hubo Capitulo doble: El especial y este junto con la Rebornada.**

**.**

**Gracias a todos lo que siguen esta historia no se cuantos porque no todos dejan RW.**

**Espero RW Claro Si Es Que me van a dar o me lanzaran Piñitas o Copitos de nieve.**

**Ciao Ciao ~ ~ n.n**


	16. Las enseñanzas de Noveno y Primo

**NT: ¡Hola! ¿Como están? Aquí les dejo el capitulo nuevo.**

**KHR NO ME PERTENECE**

**Aclaraciones:**

* ... * = Pensamientos

-...- = Dialogo

~Flash Back~ = Recuerdos

(...) = Traduciendo Un idioma

((...)) = Interferencia de la Autora

POV = Cambio de Narrador.

* * *

**Capitulo. 13 - ****Las enseñanzas de Noveno y Primo**

.

**.**

**.**

**. **

Quisiera decir que por fin llego el fin de semana, pero en estos momentos no es la expresión adecuada, después de una semana en mi nueva escuela, ya quiero salir huyendo de regreso a Japón a ver a los chicos, estar con ellos ***los extraño*. **

Mi semana fue agotadora, empezando desde el primer día en que Gelaro se vio envuelto en un compromiso echo por Yukiko y sus delirios, le agrego a ver visto a mis conocidos como profesores, también conocí a personas interesantes y soy odiado por algunas, la historia de mi vida. Luego Reborn y sus maldades para obtener lo que quiere. ***En verdad desearía que los chicos estuvieran aquí, es probable que todo fuera más sencillo, también extraño a Haru y Kyoko-chan… Ni siquiera me despedí de ellas…***

-Tsuna ¿Qué pasa? – me pregunto Gelaro.

-¿Eh? No, nada, solo estoy algo pensativo.

-Eres Dame-Tsuna, no puedes estar pensativo sin mi consentimiento.- dijo Reborn sacándome una gotita.

\- ¿Y de qué Tsuna? – pregunto Yukiko.

-Sobre los chi…

-Apúrense con la tarea que tienen, en especial tu Dame-Tsuna que tienes cosas que hacer.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-El Noveno quiere hablar contigo.-dijo Reborn.

-Ya veo.-dije y dirigí de nuevo mi atención al libro que estaba leyendo sobre Jefes y Guardianes / Subordinados.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Después de una hora de haber hecho tarea, me dirigí a la oficina de Nono, ya que Reborn dijo que quería hablar conmigo.

_**Toc Toc**_

-Adelante.-escuche y abrí la puerta de su despacho.

-Abuelito, ¿me llamaste?

-Si Tsunayoshi-kun.

-¿Qué deseas? – me acerqué a su escritorio.

-Es que quiero enseñarte varias cosas para tu bien y el de Vongola. Empezare a darte clases donde te enseñare varias cosas, cada vez que acabes con tu tarea de M.J. vendrás a mi despacho a tener clases para manejar Vongola.-me dijo.

-Entiendo.

-¿terminaste con tus deberes de hoy?

-Sí, ¿quieres empezar desde hoy?- pregunte.

-¿Te parece a ti?

-Sí, está bien por mí -me senté para escucharlo todo.

Empezó hablarme sobre los negocios de Vongola, era aburrido pero tuve que escuchar atentamente, para mi desgracia me entere de todos los negocios sucios en los que está metida la organización ***Si Primo escuchara esto estaría muy triste, aunque supongo que sabrá algo*. **Vongola está envuelta desde el tráfico de armas hasta drogas, tiempo atrás también estuvo envuelto en trata de personas y en tráfico de órganos. Cada vez más veía con mayor horror la verdadera cara de la mafia, y me convencía de que no era lo que yo quería.

La plática continúo sobre los pasados jefes y la historia de Vongola bajo su liderazgo. Por esa tarde no salimos más que para la cena y nos volvimos a encerrar después en el despacho de Nono para lo demás del pasado de Vongola, al parecer al abuelito tampoco le gustaba contar eso, por lo que preferimos acabar pronto con ese tema para nunca volver a tocarlo.

El segundo día trato otra vez sobre los negocios actuales de la organización así como las personas que se encargan de cada uno, aprendí que cada guardián se hace cargo de un negocio y le dan su reporte a Noveno, también que son los encargados de guiar a cierta cantidad de personas de la organización. Me enseño el porcentaje de dinero que se gastaba y ganaba con los trabajos. Así como los tipos de inversiones que hay que hacer.

El quinto día me mostró sobre la cara que se muestra públicamente, los negocios que se tienen en la empresa, la única empresa limpia dentro de Vongola. Todo era nuevo para mí, para mi sorpresa todo me parecía no tan difícil como lo creía, no soy bueno con las matemáticas y esas cosas, pero con la ayuda de lo que aprendía en la escuela y las explicaciones sencillas del Noveno todo era llevadero.

A partir de ese entonces después de la escuela, estudiaba un rato con Reborn y por la noche con Nono. Gelaro y Yukiko entrenaban también con los guardianes del abuelito y muy rara vez entrenábamos los tres juntos. Reborn decía que me tenía que ir acoplando al estilo de pelea de ellos dos, pero no practicábamos tan seguido porque su modo de pelea no estaba del todo definido. Ese era nuestro modo de vida hasta que…

-¿Primo? – dije al verlo sentado en mi cama. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación.

-Veo que estás trabajando mucho, Décimo.-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, llevar a Vongola no es fácil aunque ya me lo esperaba.

-¿Que te ha enseñado el Noveno?

-Pues me ha contado la historia de Vongola desde Second ya que me sé la historia de usted; también sobre los negocios que hay, sobre financias que conlleva Vongola. Mañana veré sobre las alianzas y que hacer en las juntas.

-Ya veo.

-También deberías de enseñarle Primo.

-¡Reborn! – grite al verlo en mi ventana.

-Ciaoo~ - dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mmm… ¿qué dices Décimo? ¿Quiere que le enseñe sobre algunas cosas? – me dijo con una gran sonrisa y brillo en los ojos ***Waaa~ se ve que quiere enseñarme también***

-Claro. ¿Porque no?

-Entonces, porque no empezamos desde ahora.-dijo Reborn con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh?

-Por mí no hay problema, no tengo mucho que hacer.-dijo Primo.

Suspire. – De acuerdo.

Me senté a su lado y empezó a hablarme sobre su vida, era divertido escucharlo es como si estuviera leyendo un libro con historias antiguas y de fantasías.

Los siguientes días me hablo sobre las alianzas que había hecho en sus tiempos mientras yo le decía las alianzas que todavía seguían de pie, me dijo que me llevara bien con esas familias ya que en su época le ayudaron mucho. Menciono a Cavalleone Primo con quien nunca trato directamente sino atreves de su guardián de la nube, Alaude-san, ya que en ese entonces la familia Cavalleone ya pertenecía a la mafia Italia y ellos eran un grupo de vigilancia.

Menciono sobre la familia Kozart ***¿Cómo estará Emma? Con tanto trabajo no he tenido tiempo de escribirle***, me contó sobre las travesuras que hacía con Kozart, menciono algunas de las travesuras que le hacía a sus guardianes con ayuda del antepasado de Emma. También menciono a Bertesco Primo y su gran sentido del humor, al parecer Gelaro se le parece físicamente pero en personalidades dijo que eran tan diferentes como el día y la noche.

Me dijo que tengo que tratar bien a las mujeres que es muy importante, entre otras cosas. La verdad pensé que con Primo aprendería cosas más serias pero lo que me ha enseñado es: Sobre las alianzas, caballerosidad, juntas y como poder estar serio cuando se merezca.

Un nuevo mes paso de esta manera, con estudios de todo tipo y de diferentes personas.

-Veo que has mejorado mucho Tsunayoshi-kun.-me dijo el abuelito, cambiando el tema anterior que eran los modales.

-¿En serio?

-Claro. Has sido como una esponja. Estas absorbiendo todo y muy rápido.-dijo muy feliz.

-Ya veo.

-Bien, tomemos un descanso.

-Si.-dije ***¡Qué bien!, hace mucho que no tengo descansos***

_**Toc, Toc ** _

-Adelante.-dijo el abuelito viendo la puerta de su despacho para ver quien entraba.

-Noveno.-dijo Coyote-san entrando.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Le ha llegado papeleo.-le dijo y el rostro del noveno se tornó cansado.

-Tráelo.- Coyote-san salió y regreso con grandes montañas de papeles, se formaron tres montañas ya que Coyote-san salía y entraba con más papeles. Al fin el abuelito empezó a firmarlos.

-Haaa~~ -suspiro y se levantó.-ven, vamos Tsunayoshi-kun. – me dijo en cuanto se aseguró que Coyote-san se había alejado.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Esta es una lección especial. De esta lección dependerá si tu vida es larga o corta.- su cara mostraba seriedad absoluta.

Salimos de la mansión con cautela, asegurándonos que no fuéramos seguidos por nadie. Subimos al carro del Noveno y salimos de ahí como rayo. Llegamos a un parque muy hermoso.

-Tsunayoshi-kun en esta lección te enseñara muchos lugares donde te puedes esconder.-dijo mientras estiraba los brazos sobre su cabeza

-¿Esconder? ¿De qué?

-Eso lo averiguaras tu a su tiempo.-dijo y empezamos a caminar por el parque era muy tranquilo y había muchos niños jugando. Después de ahí nos dirigimos a un café que estaba muy oculto ya que tenías que entrar a un callejón. Después fuimos a una juguetería y compramos varios juguetes, una gran variedad, saliendo de ahí nos dirigimos un orfanato donde el abuelito fue muy bien recibido.

-¿Que hacemos aquí abuelito?

-Me gusta mucho jugar con estos niños, a veces vengo en secreto y traigo regalos a estos pequeños.

-Ya veo.

-Hermanito juguemos.-me jalo un pequeño niño de ojos azules.

-Claro, vamos.-dije dejándome jalar por el pequeño, estuve jugando con los pequeños por dos horas, comencé a recordarlas veces que jugaba con Fuuta, I-pin y Lambo. De ahí me fui con el abuelito a un bosque donde nos adentramos y nos encontramos con una linda cabaña de dos pisos, entramos y para mi sorpresa todo estaba ordenado y limpio.

-Cuando quieras puedes venir aquí.

-Si.- dije, el abuelito me sirvió un poco de té y empezamos hablar de cosas triviales que no tuvieran nada que ver con Vongola, después de eso me quede dormido. Para despertar en la mansión de nuevo y con muchas energías ***AHHH~ Hace tiempo que no tenía un sueño tan relajante***

Después de la alocada lección del Noveno, toco el turno de Primo, se le ocurrió la idea de que sería bueno que aprendiera a montar a caballo. Apoyado por Reborn aprovechamos un domingo por la mañana para ir a un club de equitación. Gelaro y Yukiko nos acompañaron, quisieron tomarse un respiro de los combates.

Reborn, Gelaro y Yukiko tomaban un jugo, mientras nos observaban a lo lejos desde una banca. Al parecer Gelaro también lo intentaría, pero sería después de relajarse un rato, y Yukiko ya sabía montar

-Muy bien Décimo, primero debes aprender a ponerle la silla al caballo- me decía Giotto, mientras me indicaba paso a paso y comenzaba a contarme varias cosas referentes a sus vivencias en el pasado.

-¡Listo! –Grite de la emoción de haber logrado subirme al caballo, al parecer mi grito altero al caballo porque comenzó a moverse demasiado- Cálmate, lindo caballito cálmate.

-Décimo, no se dice cálmate- decía Primo

-¡No es momento de preocuparse por eso! – el caballo se alteró más. Alcance a ver como Yukiko y Gelaro se acercaban pero perdí el equilibrio

-¡Tsuna!

-¡Décimo!- primo coloco sus brazos para atraparme y no cayera al suelo, pero al no ser algo físico, pase atravesándolo y cayendo al suelo sin remedio

-¡Ite!

-¡Décimo! Lo siento- comenzó disculpándose. Me levante como pude.-Es mi culpa.

-No te preocupes Primo, fue mi culpa por no tener cuidado- y era la verdad

-¡Tsuna! ¿Estás bien? – se abalanzo Yukiko, tirándome de nuevo de espaldas

-¡Yukiko!-le grito Gelaro- Tsuna ¿cómo estás?

-En verdad estoy bien, solo me descuide.

Primo permanecía en silencio y comenzaba a preocuparme que se culpara y ya no quisiera enseñarme. Todavía no estaba del todo seguro para queme serviría saber sobre todo esto, pero si sabía que lo encontraba reconfortante, era una como una luz entre la verdadera oscuridad de la mafia.

-Primo, ¿Volvemos a empezar?- le sonreí inconscientemente.

-¿Eh?- su cara demostraba sorpresa

-¿Qué si lo intentamos otra vez?

-Pero podrías lastimarte

-No te preocupes por eso. Me he visto en situaciones peores. Y por si fuera poco Reborn me mataría si dejara algo a medias –mire a mi tutor que no se había alterado nada por el accidente recién. – Además últimamente me siento frustrado si no consigo algo, supongo que me contagie de Reborn, jajaja pero aún me falta mucho que aprender.

Primo sonrió y comenzamos de nuevo la lección, esta vez Gelaro lo intento con nosotros, y Yukiko se mantuvo más cerca, me caí por lo menos unas ocho veces más, pero al final nos divertimos y regresamos a la mansión riéndonos.

Mis días continuaron dividiendo mi tiempo entre la escuela, las clases con Reborn, Nono y Primo. Los fines de semana practicaba diferentes artes marciales a petición de Noveno, algunos me eran instruidas por Reborn y su estilo espartano, y otras por los guardianes de Nono, practicaba algunas en compañía de Gelaro y gracias a la escuela, principalmente a Lal, comencé a aprender sobre el manejo de diferentes armamentos, no me gustan las armas, pero Reborn me dijo que era de vital importancia que aprendiera su manejo.

-Na… ¡Tsuna! ¡Hey, Tsuna!

-¿Eh?-mi concentración se fue al escuchar que me gritaron, deje los papeles que estaba leyendo en la mesa.

-Nada de "eh", te hice una pregunta- dijo Yukiko reclamando mi atención.

-Perdóname, estaba muy sumido en la lectura- me disculpe ya que no había escuchado nada de lo que me había estado contando sobre la escuela, había aprovechado que Reborn había salido con el abuelito para ponerme al corriente con los papeles referentes a unos negocios pasados que el abuelito me había dejado de tarea.

-Tsuna ¿no te estas excediendo?- pregunto Yukiko.

-Es verdad Tsuna, ya se lo había comentado a Nono. – Continuo Gelaro- Le dije que el ritmo con el que te están enseñando era demasiado rápido, le dije que estabas muy ocupado y apenas descansabas.

-Gelaro, no debiste…

-Pero me contesto que el ritmo había sido impuesto por ti. – me interrumpió- Que eras tú el que tenía prisa para aprender todo lo referente a Vongola. El también parecía preocupado por eso.

-Lo siento… -me puse nervioso, no esperaba que me dijeran eso y no quería preocuparos- La verdad es que es cierto que yo impuse el ritmo.

-Pero no entiendo la prisa, todavía hay tiempo. Nono no se va a retirar hasta estar seguro de que podrás manejar la organización y nosotros no tenemos prisa Tsuna, estaremos contigo a partir de ahora. –el tono tranquilizador de Gelaro era muy efectivo en momentos así.

-Es verdad Tsuna, hay mucho tiempo por delante. Si lo que te preocupa es la edad del abuelito Timoteo podemos encontrar otras soluciones, como comenzar a manejar los negocios que ya domines o ayudarle con las tareas básicas.

-Es verdad que me preocupaba el abuelito, pero ya hable yo con él. Voy a comenzar a ayudarle en los negocios a partir del próximo mes, en la reunión de capos. – **_*Que miedo, reunión de capos, sigue sin gustarme esto… Capos...*_** baje la mirada, me era difícil explicarles mis razones, sin romper la orden de Reborn referente a Japón.**_ *…Capos.* _**y seguía con lo mismo.

-¿Entonces?-me pregunto mirándome a los ojos- ¿Nos puedes decir?

Mi duda se reflejaba en mi cara o eso creo yo, no se mentir así que opte por decirles la verdad…

-Está bien, se los diré. Ya les conté como decidí hacerme cargo de Vongola ¿Verdad?- ambos asintieron por lo que continúe- Cuando hice el trato con Reborn para convertirme en el jefe, quise saber cuánto tiempo me llevaría aprender todo, por lo que Reborn me explico más o menos lo que tenían planeado enseñarme y el modo en que lo iban a hacer, calculamos que por lo menos me tomaría uno años aprender completamente todo lo referente a Vongola.

-Eso sería lo adecuado –dijo Gelaro, asintiendo con la cabeza.- pero tú te has forzado a aprender lo de un año en tres meses, sin contar lo que paso con Yukiko y mi familia.

-Es verdad que sería mejor aprenderlo poco a poco, pero… -vacile- …en el trato también se me impuso no regresar a Japón en todo ese tiempo. Yo quiero regresar lo más pronto posible, - sus rostros mostraron un poco de tristeza y creí saber por qué- no digo que no estoy satisfecho con mi nueva vida, en verdad me gusta, extrañamente. Pero también extraño Japón. Por lo que quiero acortar el tiempo de enseñanza, para poder moverme con mayor libertad. Quiero que ustedes conozcan rápido a mis demás amigos y se familiaricen con ellos también, quiero que en verdad seamos todos, una gran familia.

-Tsuna…

-Este bien Tsuna- dijo Yukiko levantándose de su asiento- te seguiremos ayudando, estudiaremos todo lo que podamos en el menor tiempo posible, ¿Verdad hermano?

-Si- dijo Gelaro-Si ese es el deseo de mi jefe, por supuesto que lo cumpliré.- me sonrió, Gelaro casi nunca muestra su sonrisa o demás emociones, pero siempre lo hace para Yukiko y para mí.

-No soy su jefe, soy su amigo –les reproche, sin enojo alguno, sus palabras me hacían feliz.- Gracias chicos. – sonreí.

-Tsuna, ¿por qué Reborn se empeña en que no sepamos sobre los demás guardianes?

-El por qué no quiere que les cuente sobre los demás guardianes no lo sé, la verdad. No me lo dijo. Pero lo que si les puedo contar es sobre mis amigos.- Mostraron una cara de curiosidad los dos **_*¡Por fin! ¡Por fin encontré una grieta en las ordenes de Reborn!* _** me sentía tan feliz que hubiera bailado de no ser por una patada que sentí en mi rostro.

-Nada mal Dame-Tsuna, nada mal.

-¡Reborn! - **_*¡Oh no! Llego el demonio. Ahora no les podre decir nada. Los Capos se ven amables a comparación a él.*_**

**_-_**Está bien Tsuna, puedes contarles sobre tus _"amigos",_ pero solo eso. También ¿porque no les cuentas sobre tu declaración fallida?

**_-_**¿Eh?... ¿Declaración fallida? ¿Es verdad Tsuna? –Yukiko se alteró por el tema

**_-_**¡Reborn!

**_-_**Yo también quiero saber Tsuna.

**_-_**¿Tú también Gelaro?

**_-_**Como te cuesta empezar ¿porque no empiezo yo?...- dijo Reborn mientras comenzaba a relatar el inicio de todo… Intente callarlo pero solo me gane una patada aún más fuerte que la anterior.

Esa tarde continuo con la historia referente a mi vida en Japón. Gelaro y Yukiko se mostraban muy interesados en ello por lo que en algún momento deje los intentos de callar a Reborn y solo escuche como contaba "su" historia, o mejor dicho "mi" historia.

El relato de Reborn era fluido y aun así, no contaba todos los detalles; como los nombres de los chicos, el nombre de la escuela, la ciudad donde vivía, cosas por el estilo, pero eso no parecía importarles a los demás. Mientras escuchaba comencé a recordar, comencé a dormitar después de un rato; teniendo un sueño con los chicos y nuestros días de escuela tan tranquilos, luego el sueño se volvió algo raro aun así no recuerdo nada. Desperté cuando tocaron a la puerta, era Coyote-san:

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Reborn

-Disculpen que los interrumpa, nos acaba de llegar un informe de la Isla de Catafalco.

-¿Qué dice?-pregunto Gelaro.

-Al parecer hay disputas sobre quien tomara el lugar del jefe, las medidas que tomaron antes de venir acá, no convencieron a los demás integrantes de la familia y se están disputando el lugar. La situación se ha mantenido al margen gracias a la ayuda del líder sustituto que eligieron ustedes, pero ha llegado al límite. Necesitan ir a la isla y arreglar de una vez por todas, la situación antes de que haya un mar de sangre.

-Está bien. Ahorita lo hablo con ellos. – dijo Reborn y Coyote-san se retiró. -Gelaro yo también me he preguntado porque no tomaste el lugar del líder cuando fuiste a la isla la vez pasada, ¿Así que explícate?

-Reborn…- Yukiko iba hablar pero Gelaro no la deje.

-No lo hice porque cuando me convierta en líder me será imposible estar aquí, la familia Bertesco se ha mantenido en una Alianza con Vongola, pero siempre los hemos apoyado desde lejos. Cada líder ha apoyado a Vongola desde la isla, solo salían a cumplir con alguna misión y a arreglar negocios con otras familias, los viajes no duraban más de una semana. Es por eso que quise posponerlo aunque fuera un poco, quería pasar un tiempo con Tsuna y Yukiko antes de quedarme en la isla.

-Gelaro…

-Entiendo- dijo Reborn levantándose de su lugar- Vamos, voy a apoyarlos en esto, ya que es la voluntad del Decimo ¿Cierto Tsuna?

-¡Sí! Gracias Reborn.

-Gracias Reborn – agradecieron los dos hermanos al unísono

Todos salieron de la habitación dejándome ahí solo con los papeles. Mis clases con el abuelito siguieron y luego con Primo, pero ellos no aparecieron ese día. Me entere que se encerraron durante el resto del día con Reborn e incluso durante la madrugada. Al amanecer después de despedirse del abuelito y de mí se marcharon sin decirme nada de lo que decidieron.

-No te preocupes, los veras de nuevo- dijo Reborn subiendo a mi cabeza- Vamos, todavía tienes que memorizar algunos asuntos de la empresa.

-Por lo que veo no me vas a decir nada de lo que decidieron ¿Verdad?- no contesto y se limitó a sonreír, solté un suspiro- ¿Al menos me puedes confirmar que regresaran a Italia?

-Sí, ellos tienen que regresar.

-Sabes Reborn; tal vez me separe de mi familia de Japón, pero vine a encontrar muy buenos amigos aquí en Italia, que se unirían a mi familia muy pronto.

Sin más nos dirigimos al despacho del abuelito, mi primera clase del día seria con él.

* * *

**Notas:**

**Angelice: ****¿Les Gusto? Espero espero. ¿Merezco RW? ****Chicos en serio dejen comentarios me inspiran mucho.**** Si dejen comentarios.**

**Marlene: A mi me da igual #rostro indiferente#**

**Viviana: Bueno que a ti que no te dejen pero Angelice y yo si los queremos.**

**Marlene: Creo que es la primera vez que decimos cosas por separado.**

**Angelice: Tienes razón, bueno así sera de ahora para delante **

**.**

**.**

**Kim Ishida: Hola! ¿Como estas? Espero bien pues si fue divertido esa parte, las piñatas son esenciales jajaja XD Fran es todo un loquillo y Yukiko no se queda atrás, esta algo loquita XD y no te preocupes Yukiko encontrara a la mejor persona n.n**

**.**

**.**

**Viviana: Gracias a todos los que siguen esta alocada historia no se cuantos sean pero gracias por leer aunque no dejen comentarios.**

**Por cierto para los que deseen mi Facebook es fácil de encontrar, solo busquen Tetsuna Hibari les saldrán dos una pagina y pues mi face.**

**Espero RW Claro Si Es Que Me Van A Dar O Me Lanzaran Piñas O Copos De Nieve.**

**Ciao Ciao ~ ~ n.n**


	17. De Gira

**NT: ¡Hola! ¿Como están? Aquí les dejo el capitulo nuevo.**

**KHR NO ME PERTENECE**

**Aclaraciones:**

* ... * = Pensamientos

-...- = Dialogo

~ Flash Back ~ = Recuerdos

(...) = Traduciendo Un idioma

((...)) = Interferencia de la Autora

POV = Cambio de Narrador.

* * *

**_Capitulo 14 - De gira._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era un día tranquilo en la mansión Vongola, Tsunayoshi estaba estudiando, con bombas pegadas en su silla y con un bebe a su lado que tenía una gran sonrisa y que le preguntaba sobre la palabra **_"Omertá"_**

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué significa?

**_-"Omertá"_** es el término que se emplea en la mafia para designar la ley del silencio. Es una de las reglas fundamentales de la mafia. **_"Pase lo que pase, nunca hables de la familia, ni de sus negocios, ni de sus miembros"_**

-Tsk. Bien contestado.-dijo el tutor enojado ya que él tenía ganas de hacer explotar las bombas con las que amenazaba a su Dame-Estudiante, ya hace tiempo que no podía torturarlo a gusto porque tenía clases privadas con el noveno y con primo, además de que Tsuna comenzaba a mostrar mayor conocimiento para escaparse. Era frustrante no poder explotarlo.

.

**_Toc, Toc_**

.

-Adelante.-dijo Tsuna ya que tendría una oportunidad de escaparse de Reborn.

-Joven Tsuna, tiene visitas.-dijo una joven de la servidumbre.

-¿Visitas? ¿Quién? – preguntó Reborn, ya que ni Tsuna ni él sabía que tendrían una visita y no podía ser el auto-proclamado hermano de Tsuna ya que el siempre avisaba cuando iba a venir para no molestar a su hermanito cuando estaba estudiando.

-No me dijeron sus nombres pero son 7 personas, los he pasado a la sala a petición del señor Timoteo.

-¿Siete? Reborn, ¿quiénes crees que sean? –pregunto el castaño mientras intentaba zafarse de las cuerdas que lo ataban a la silla.

-Solo se me ocurren que sean _"ellos"_ ya que los _"otros"_ tienen prohibido salir de Japón.

-Entonces… son… –dijo Tsuna empezando a ponerse muy feliz – ¡Reborn quítame las cuerdas! - exclamo Tsuna.

El Hitman no tenía de otra ya que si ellos venían de visita sería muy malo de parte de Vongola dejarlos esperando, una vez zafado, Tsuna salió corriendo hasta la sala. No espero y le importo poco los modales ya que entro azotando la puerta de la sala.

-¡Tsuna!

-¡Emma!- dijo corriendo a abrazar a su amigo pelirrojo, - ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto feliz era un gran consuelo ver un rostro conocido.

-Bien ¿y tú?

-Muy bien.

-Me sorprendí en mi regreso a Japón cuando los chicos me dijeron que estabas en Italia estudiando para ser el Décimo ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? ¿No estabas en contra de la mafia? ¿Cuándo lo decidiste? ¿Por qué no lo hablaste conmigo? ¿No te obligaron, verdad? ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te ayude a salir de aquí? ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Escapamos juntos?...

-Emma, primero deja que te responda una pregunta. -dijo Adelheid sonriendo, estaba sentada en uno de los sofás siendo molestada por Julie.

-Si, lo siento.

-Pues haber…- dijo Tsuna pensativo - Estoy bien, lo decidí después de una semana de que te fueras… Pues vine a Italia a convertirme en el décimo Vongola. Nadie me obligo. Lo hice para proteger a mi Famiglia. No estoy de acuerdo con la mafia, así que planeo cambiar cosas cuando ya sea el décimo o al menos eso espero y la verdad me gustaría mucho escapar…

-Bueno me alegro que estés bien.-dijo aliviado Emma con una gota en la sien.

-¿Y ustedes? ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Qué han estado haciendo?

-Pues nosotros después de que nos fuimos de Japón para venir aquí a Italia hacer conocer a la familia de nuevo, estuvimos de gira.

-¿De gira?

-Sí. Estuvimos viajando a diferentes países para llevar acabo alianzas, llevamos 10 y cuando tú seas el Décimo serán 11 supongo. ¿Cuándo será la sucesión?

-No se…

-Es hasta que Dame-Tsuna sepa controlar bien Vongola.-dijo Reborn apareciendo con la típica patada a su Dame-Alumno, solo que en esta ocasión también le dio una a Dame-Enma.

-¡IIIITEE! –Exclamaron los dos Dame´s.

-¡Reborn, ¿A dónde te habías metido?! –pregunto Tsuna levantándose, al igual que Emma.

-Fui a recibir a otros invitados. – dijo simple.

-¿Quiénes?

-Por supuesto que yo ~Kora –dijo una voz tan familiar y más por el _"~Kora"_ que se acaba de escuchar.

-¡Colonello! – dijeron al unísono Emma y Tsuna.

-Es bueno ver que están bien Emma, Tsuna.-dijo al verlos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? creí que seguirías en Japón.

-Como es fin de semana vine a visitar a Lal como siempre y de paso vine a ver cómo te esta yendo y entregarte esto ~Kora.-dijo estirando su bracito donde venía un sobre y muy grueso.

-¿Qué es?

-Son cartas de tus guardianes ~Kora – dijo y el castaño instintivamente volteo a ver a Reborn.

-Yo también traigo una pero esta es de Mammá.-dijo el pelirrojo interrumpiendo la mirada del castaño, buscaba entre sus ropas aquel papel mientras que la azabache se levantaba del sofá acercándose al castaño para entregarle la carta.

-Toma -dijo Adelheid.

-Gracias.-dijo el castaño aceptando la carta y miro de nuevo a su tutor.

-Puedes leerla.-dijo el sicario.

-Gracias.-dijo y las abrió. Primero fue la de su querida madre.

**.**

**.**

**. **

Para Tsu-kun:

Hola, Tsu-kun espero estés bien y que te alimentes bien, tu padre está bien al igual que yo y tus amigos, Lambo te extraña mucho al igual que I-pin-chan y Fuuta siempre andan preguntando "_¿Cuándo volverá Tsuna-nii?"_

De tus amigos no te tienes que preocupar, están bien y siempre vienen de visita para saber si hay una noticias de ti, me hace feliz que tengas grandes amigos y que todos esperan tu regreso. Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan y Chrome-chan siempre vienen de visita y me ayudan con los niños.

Cuídate mucho Tsu-kun, Reborn siempre me llama diciendo que estas bien y que te esfuerzas mucho en tu escuela para aprender a manejar la empresa de Timoteo-san, está bien que te esfuerces pero no tanto ya que podría hacerte daño, espero que Timoteo-san también este bien.

Te cuidas. Con mucho amor Mamá.

ATTE: Nana Sawada.

PD: Tu padre me ha dicho que dentro de una semana ira a Italia, mandare un regalo con él para ti así que espéralo con ansias. Y por cierto todos te mandan saludos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba feliz de que su familia estuviera bien. Y de que sus amigos se preocuparan tanto por el para ir siempre a su casa. Ahora abrió la segunda en donde venían muchas hojas. Empezó a leer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Para Juudaime:_**

**_Juudaime espero este bien, Okaa-sama-sama siempre dice que usted está bien además de si algo le pasara Reborn-san llamaría de inmediato y en eso tiene toda la razón. Desde que se fue todo ha estado bien, pero no como antes; usted falta por lo que no nos podemos divertir._**

**_Espero regrese pronto. Cuídese mucho Juudaime y no se preocupe por nosotros y las chicas las cuidare por usted._**

**_Me volveré más fuerte para cuando lo vuelva a ver y seré una digna mano derecha para usted._**

**_ATTE: Gokudera Hayato._**

**_Guardián de la Tormenta del Décimo Vongola y Mano Derecha._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando acabo de leer se alegró de que su Guardián de la Tormenta estuviera bien pero no le gusto de que no se pudiera divertir sin él y de que estuviera entrenando, él quería que los pocos meses que tardaría o al menos eso esperaba tuviera una vida feliz y como un estudiante normal. Paso a la segunda hoja.

**.**

**.**

**. **

Para Tsuna:

Io, Tsuna. Espero estés bien, yo estoy bien al igual que los demás así que no te preocupes por nosotros y da lo mejor de ti en tu entrenamiento.

Yo también estoy entrenando para mejorar en el béisbol. He tomado tu palabra y he estado teniendo una vida normal en este poco tiempo en que no nos veremos y te aseguro que la tendré pero me gustaría entrenar, porque yo estaré contigo, seré tu familia Tsuna de eso no lo de dudes.

Te cuidas y me saludas al chiquitín de mi parte.

ATTE: Yamamoto Takeshi.

Guardián de la Lluvia del Décimo Vongola XD

**_Y_** **_Friki del béisbol_**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al castaño le gusto que estuviera entrenando para el béisbol y se alegró más al saber que su amigo estaría con él, pero sobre todo que estaba teniendo una vida normal.

Aun así le extraño que había otra letra y que con esa letra estuviera escrito _"Y Friki del Béisbol"_ aunque ya sabía de quien permanecía esa letra ya que era la misma letra que había leído en la carta anterior y que solo había una persona que llamaba así a Yamamoto. **_*De seguro fue Gokudera-kun, ya que esta es su letra*_ **pensó el castaño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para Sawada:

¡Hola al extremo Sawada!

Espero que te estés entrenando para volverte más fuerte cuando eso suceda pelea conmigo ¡Al extremo!

Yo también estaré entrenando para ser el mejor boxeador y para tu regreso, Kyoko te extraña espero regreses pronto.

Te cuidas ¡AL EXTREMO!

ATTE: Sasagawa Ryohei

Capitán del Club de Boxeo y Guardián del Sol del Décimo Vongola.

**_Y Cabeza de Cesped._**

PD: Kyoko me ayudo con la ortografía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Con esa carta le salió una gotita incluso en una carta su guardián era extremo.

Le alegro saber que estaba bien y pues con él no podía estar enojado sobre el entrenamiento ya que su guardián es boxeador y tenía que entrenar. Cambio de hoja además de ignorar el _"cabeza de césped"_ que puso su guardián de la tormenta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Para Boss:_

_Buenos Días Boss, espero este bien y se esté cuidando mucho, he hecho todo lo posible para que los demás no estén peleando, las chicas están bien así que no se preocupe por ellas. Mammá también está bien, la estoy ayudando con lambo-chan e I-pin-chan. Fuuta-chan ya es grande y no necesita mucho de mi protección o eso dice._

_Mukuro-sama está bien al igual que Ken, Chikusa, M.M._

_Y sobre Fran desapareció hace 3 meses y me preocupe, pero Mukuro-sama dice que está bien y está entrenando muy lejos._

_Espero que este bien y que regrese pronto, todos aquí lo extrañamos mucho Boss._

_Para cuando usted regrese ya no seré un estorbo, entrenare para ser fuerte._

_Cuídese mucho._

_ATTE: Chorme Dokuro._

_2° Guardián de la Niebla del Décimo Vongola_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se puso feliz al saber que su guardiana estaba bien y que cuidaba de todos por él. Fue extraño que no supiera que Fran estaba en Italia. También no fue de su gusto que ella entrenara. Era su única guardiana, bueno ya no, pero no quería que ella se esforzara y no le agrado que no se estimara mucho, que pensara que era un estorbo cuando no era verdad, ella ayudo mucho a la familia a su manera y como ella solo lo sabe hacer, no tenía que hacer nada más, que ser ella misma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para Sawada Tsunayoshi:

Kufufu~ espero este bien Vongola. Me gustaría saber que está haciendo en estos momentos ya que sé muy bien que no solo está entrenando para ser el Décimo o que se quedó por más razones que solo ser el décimo.

También quiero saber porque Fran no ha regresado a Japón y dígale a ese Ex-Arcobaleno que no me vuelva amenazar. Adiós.

ATTE: Rokudo Mukuro.

Tu peor pesadilla.

**_Guardián de la Niebla del Décimo Vongola y una Piña Humanizada._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba feliz de que Mukuro le escribiera pero también era extraño, ya que él sabía que Reborn no podía haberlo amenazado pues ha estado a su lado todo este tiempo y estaba seguro que no ha mandado nada a Japón, por lo que no sabría decir cuando pudo haberlo amenazado a menos de que sea antes de que se fueran de Japón pero tampoco recuerda que estos hablaran. **_*¿Gokudera-kun como habrá hecho para poner eso sin que nadie se diera cuenta?*_** Era otra de las dudas que tenía el castaño mientras sonreía al ver lo de Piña Humanizada.

Siguió leyendo las demás hojas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sawada Tsunayoshi:

Kamikorosu.

ATTE: Hibari Kyoya.

Presidente del Comité Disciplinario.

**_Guardián de la Nube del Décimo Vongola y Friki de la disciplina._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Le sorprendió que Hibari le mandara una carta, si así se le podía llamar, solo era un pedazo de papel con la frase. Y aunque no tenía un _"Espero estés bien" _o _"Un cuídate"_ él sabía que este le mandaba un saludo o al menos eso esperaba. Además esperaba quejas sobre sus otros guardianes pero nada, no había nada. Aun así estaba feliz. Le salió otra gotita por lo último que era con la letra de su Guardián de la Tormenta. Y por fin llego a la última hoja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para Tsuna-kun _/ **Tsuna-san**_**:**

¡Hola! ¿Cómo has estado? Esperamos que bien.

**_Te escribimos esta carta para decir que te cuides y que te extrañamos ~desu._**

Cuídate mucho esperamos que regreses pronto.

**_Además de que estamos algo enojadas contigo por no despedirte de nosotras ~desu._**

Te estaremos esperando junto a todos, cuídate y muchos abrazos te mandamos.

**_Saluda a Reborn-chan de nuestra parte ~desu_**.

Adiós y cuídate Tsuna-kun.

**_Te queremos Tsuna-san._**

ATTE: Kyoko Sasagawa.

**_ATTE: Haru Miura, futura esposa del Décimo Vongola._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Le alegro recibir esa carta ya que las chicas de las que estaba preocupado se la mandaban y le decían que lo querían. **_*Kyoko-chan, Haru gracias*_** pensó feliz.

-Colonello ¿Quién te dio el sobre?

-Fue Hayato ~Kora. –ahora entendía porque había correcciones en las cartas, su guardián de la tormenta había recibido las cartas y este las leyó sin permiso, las corrigió y luego se las dio al bebe rubio con las correcciones ya dentro del sobre.- ¿Por qué ~Kora?

-Por nada en especial. Reborn puedo contestar ¿o no?

-No.-dijo él bebe desanimando a su alumno.

-Que malo. -dijo suspirando y desanimado.

-Joven Tsuna.-dijo una nueva voz, que resultó ser de otra joven de la servidumbre.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Tsuna.

-Tiene una invitada.

-Hágala pasar.-dijo Tsuna sin saber de quien se trataba.

Había muchas visitas ese día. Era como si todos se hubieran puestos de acuerdo para ello.

-Entendido.-dijo la chica para irse y segundos después aparecer con una mujer mejor conocida como…

-¡Lal! -exclamo Tsuna algo sorprendido por verla en la mansión.

-Hola, Sawada.

-¿Qué haces aquí Lal?-pregunto.

-Me entere de que Colonello vendría así que también decidí venir a saludar a Nono.

-Ya veo.

-Ya que estas aquí necesito hablar contigo de algo pero será más al rato.-dijo Reborn a Lal casi en susurro.

-Entendido. Y… ¿Quién es ese pelirrojo que esta detrás de ti Sawada?

-¿Eh? Ah, es Emma Shimon.

-Es el Décimo Shimon. –aclaro Reborn.

-Se parece mucho a ti Sawada -La mujer se acercó al pelirrojo, estaba asustado ya que Lal tenía un aura oscura alrededor - Patético -**_*Dijo lo mismo de cuando me vio a mi*_ **pensó Tsuna y Lal agarro del cuello de la playera a Emma y empezó a darles cachetadas sin parar ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

El pelirrojo solo podía sacar quejidos de dolor mientras su familia veía con una sonrisa en vez de ayudarlo y el castaño no sabía qué hacer para salvar a su amigo.

-¡Lal suéltalo!- grito Tsuna.

Aunque fue un grave error gritarle a la peli-azul ya que se fue contra él ahora, por su parte su amigo pelirrojo estaba en el suelo sobándose sus cachetes que estaban todos rojos e hinchados.

-Lal ya deja en paz a dame-Tsuna. -dijo Reborn llegando al _"rescate" _de su alumno, fue otro error del castaño pensar que recibía ayuda de su tutor, ya que este le dio por segunda ocasión tremenda patada en la cara mandándolo a volar unos cuantos metros.- Y tú debes de esforzarte más si quieres que Lal te obedezca. Tienes que seguir aprendiendo a controlar a tus subordinados ya que pronto Lal será tu subordinada y que no te obedezca es una vergüenza, Dame-Tsuna.

-¡¿Tsuna estas bien?! -pregunto Emma acercándose al castaño que había quedado estampado en la pared.

-Sí, creo que sí.

-¿Y Bien? ¿Cómo fueron tus alianzas Dame-Emma?-pregunto Reborn como si nada. Olvidando los hechos recién ocurridos.

-¿Eh?... pues nos fue bien.

El pelirrojo sabía como era Reborn como tutor por lo que no se había extrañado que preguntara otra cosa.

-¿Con que familias te aliaste?

-Fueron 10 y son familias que no están tan metidas en cosas turbias y que son aliadas a Vongola. Son de bajo rango. -contesto Adelheid.

-¿Se aliaran a Vongola? –ahora fue Lal la que hablo.

-Solo hasta que el Décimo tome el control de ella. -contesto de nuevo Adelheid dándole una patada a Julie que seguía molestando.- O al menos eso creo…-giro a ver a su amigo pelirrojo quien ayudaba al castaño a levantarse-…después de todo depende del deseo de nuestro jefe

-Sí, será hasta que Tsuna tome el control. -contesto el pelirrojo ya acercándose al grupo.

-Muchas cosas te esperan cuando tomes el cargo Tsuna. –le informo sonriente Reborn a su alumno, quien sobaba su cabeza.

-Sí, lo sé. –En ese momento el décimo giro a ver a su amigo y vio su rostro - ¡Emma! ¡Tus mejillas están hinchadas! -grito al verlo.

-¿Qué? – Se tocó – ¡Auch!

-Ven vamos a vendarlas. –El castaño lo agarro de la mano para jalarlo y llevarlo a una sala para curarlo.- ¿Reborn porque no te llevas a todos al comedor para comer? Me llevare a Emma para desinflamar un poco sus mejillas, ahorita los alcanzamos. -dijo Tsuna en la puerta para después irse.

-Parece que a ti ya te manda Reborn ~Kora – dijo burlón Colonello.

-¡A callar! -dijo Reborn disparando a León. - Además tiene que empezar a ordenarme sin trabas o no podrá hacer frente a otros asesinos. Primero tiene que comenzar con su tutor pero creo que se está tomando muchas libertades conmigo, luego lo castigare.-dijo haciendo que les callera gotitas de sudor a los miembros de la familia Shimon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Y bien? ¿De qué quieres hablar Tsuna? -le dijo Emma mientras tenía bolsas de hielo en cada mejilla siendo sostenidas por sus manos.

-Pues me gustaría saber cómo están los chicos, una cosa son las cartas y otra saber como están físicamente. Sé que debería confiar en lo que me dicen ellos pero los conozco bien, no me dijeron todo y quiero saber qué es lo que no me dijeron. Parece que me contagie de Reborn al desconfiar de los chicos.-dijo con tranquilo con una sonrisa de lado.

Al escuchar eso el pelirrojo se sorprendió al ver el crecimiento de su amigo... En verdad se veía más ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Maduro? Tal vez físicamente no había cambiado apenas eran unos meses, pero el aura que tenía alrededor Tsuna en verdad se había transformado…

-Ya veo. Pues es bueno que te contagies… supongo. –Ambos rieron.-…Y como dices no creo que te hayan puesto todo lo que hacen. -continuo el pelirrojo después de la risa- Cuando fui a Japón a buscarte y me dijeron que estabas en Italia preparándote para tomar control de la organización en verdad me sorprendí. Además cuando llegue ellos pensaron que venía con noticias de ti y al enterarse de que no era así Gokudera-san casi me mata en ese mismo momento…–un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal de solo recordarlo-…de no ser porque Yamamoto-san lo detuviera.

-Jajá creo que es típico de Gokudera-kun.

-Sí, yo también lo creo. Los chicos están bien Tsuna...- pensó seguir con su relato o no, ya que no sabía si decirle lo demás al castaño. Pasó un minuto y suspiro, prefiriendo continuar-…Aunque Gokudera-san, Chrome-san y Ryohei-san tenían vendas y heridas. Les pregunte y el único que me contesto fue Ryohei-san, diciéndome que estaba entrenando para el boxeo, Gokudera-san y Chrome-san solo rieron nerviosos.-dijo mirando a su amigo quien tenía cara de cansancio, agregando ahora la de frustración, emoción que surgió al enterarse de que dos de sus guardianes no le hicieron caso- Sobre las chicas parecen estar bien -agrego el pelirrojo, para ver si con eso se relajaba su amigo- Estuve solo tres días allá por lo que no te puedo decir si hicieron más cosas o no, pero cuando estuve ahí parece que solo el guardián de la nube, los dos de la niebla y el de la tormenta; se reunían y entrenaban entre ellos. Me hicieron participar en uno de los combates que tenían entre ellos para ver las debilidades de sus compañeros y decírselos entre sí, aunque Hibari-san simplemente les decía: _"Les falta entrenamiento herbívoros"_, -hablo intentando imitar al gran carnívoro de Namimori, acción que los hizo reír de nuevo-…están madurando al igual que tú. Parece que su separación les hizo darse cuenta de algo y es que no son fuertes sin ti y tú sin ellos. -dijo dándole una sonrisa a su amigo.

-Ya veo.-dijo Tsuna.

El castaño se sorprendió al saber que su guardián de la nube, ayudara a los demás. ¿Qué habían hecho sus amigos para convencerlo? Aunque tampoco se debía ser adivino, ya que si se trataba de pelear, Hibari aceptaría.

-Así es, cuatro de tus guardianes se juntan y entrenan, muestran un gran avance de habilidades y eso que solo llevan unos cuantos meses separados de ti. Quien más me sorprendió fue tu guardiana de la niebla: Chrome-san. Parece que es la que más ha mejorado sus habilidades, desde que me fui de Japón. Se ha hecho muy fuerte y al parecer es Mukuro-san quien la ayuda aun en contra de su voluntad. –Enma noto el rostro de confusión de Tsuna por su comentario, por lo que era mejor explicarlo- Por lo que vi él no quiere que esté involucrada en la mafia, aunque eso solo fue lo que a mí me pareció. Ya sabes cómo es tu guardián Tsuna…

El castaño cada vez que escuchaba a su amigo pelirrojo notaba también algo de madurez en él, además de que cuando lo vio no traía curitas en la cara como antes. Y eso lo hizo feliz.

-…A tu guardián de la nube le gusta entrenar, se divierte golpeando a Gokudera-san y no te preocupes con Chrome-san controla su fuerza… creo… ¡Cierto! –Grito de repente recordó algo, aquel grito extraño aún más a su amigo- Tú guardián de la Niebla parece estar enojado por algo de Fran, pero no se dé qué. Solo me dijo que le pasara un mensaje si lo veía. _"Kufufu~ maldita manzana te volverás puré para niños"_

Después de reír por la segunda pésima imitación, Tsuna se atrevió a preguntar…

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Ni idea. Solo te digo porque es más fácil que tú lo veas, que yo. No quiero morir en manos de Mukuro-san por no haber dado el mensaje.

-No te preocupes. Yo le diré, de hecho es mi maestro de Biología en la loca escuela en la que me inscribió Reborn.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Hay mucho de lo que tengo que hablar contigo.

-Bueno cuéntame, pero antes… Mamma está bien pero dice extrañarte, así que si te es posible mándale una carta o algo por el estilo a escondidas de Reborn-san.

-Me gustaría pero no creo poder, me tiene vigilado las 24 horas. Aun así lo intentare.

-Entiendo. Bueno yo ya no regresare a Japón, me quedare aquí con mi familia para instalarnos y hacer de esta una segunda casa, porque nuestra primera casa es nuestra isla. Pero ahora será como una casa de verano para relajarnos.

-Ya veo, me alegro saber que estarás aquí en Italia.

-Sí, así que vendré a visitarte muy seguido… si es que puedo… porque Adelheid no me deja en paz con el papeleo de las alianzas.

-Así que tú también sufres por el papeleo.-dijo deprimido Tsuna al recodar esa fastidiosa montaña de papeles que encontraba siempre en su oficina que estaba al lado de la de Nono.

Los dos suspiraron. Y comenzaron a hablar sobre las cosas que habían vivido desde su separación.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todos a excepción de los jefes estaban en el comedor disfrutando de la comida y de diferentes pláticas.

-¡Tsuna! –se escuchó un grito de mujer y para cuando todos vieron una chica de cabellos albinos entro al comedor, azotando la puerta.

-Yukiko – dijo Reborn al verla.

-Hola Reborn.-dijo Gelaro quien llegaba detrás de su hermana.

-¿Cuándo llegaron? –pregunto Reborn ya que se suponía que llegarían en una semana.

-Hace dos horas pero Yukiko quiso pasar a comprar cosas en la cuidad y apenas llegamos a la mansión.-cambio su expresión mientras observaba a las personas que estaban presentes. Solo conocía a una, la cual era su maestra de Armagedón.

-Ya veo.

-Ya regresamos Reborn. -dijo Tsuna entrando al comedor con Emma al lado con la cara vendada por las mejillas.

-¡Tsuna! – grito Yukiko con una gran sonrisa aventándose a los brazos del castaño.

-¡Yukiko! ¡Gelaro! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! –estaba sorprendido pero feliz de ver a sus amigos. Correspondió al abrazo.

-Pudimos terminar nuestros asuntos antes.-dijo el guardián con una sonrisa de ver a su jefe después de unos días.

-Ya veo, me alegro verlos de nuevo.

-Tsuna…-dijo Yukiko pegándose más a él.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te extrañe…-dijo sin despegarse de él y rozando su mejilla con la de su jefe, como un gatito.

-Yo también los extrañe.-dijo abrazándola más fuerte.

La familia Shimon que no sabían nada sobre ellos, abrieron más los ojos al ver las muestras de cariño entre los recién llegados. Enma quien recién había oído de ellos también se sorprendió de ver a su mejor amigo, hacer aquellas demostraciones sin ponerse colorado o nervioso.

-Y eso que no han pasado más que dos semanas.-comento Reborn con una sonrisa.

-¿Tsuna quiénes son ellos?-pregunto Gelaro señalando a los invitados desconocidos.

-¡Oh! Déjenme presentarles a estas personas.-dijo Tsuna refiriéndose a la familia Shimon.

Se separó de Yukiko pero ella al no querer soltarlo simplemente lo tomo de la mano. No quería perder el tacto que tenía con él. Sonrojado por la acción de la chica volteo a ver a sus amigos, sin la intención de soltarla, si ella quería hacer eso la consentiría por muy vergonzoso que fuera. Poco a poco se iba acostumbrando a sus muestras de cariño.

–Él es Emma Kozart, Décimo líder de la familia Shimon y ellos son sus guardianes/familia.-presento Tsuna.

En cuanto Yukiko lo vio se asustó un poco, ya que lo que ella esperaba ver era a un chico guapo; la mayoría de los amigos del castaño eran guapos según su criterio pero este era una momia con aquellos vendajes y con mejilla infladas.

-M-mucho gusto.-dijo Emma, impresionado por la belleza de la chica, no le había puesto atención ya que observaba a su amigo y sus acciones.- Soy Emma Kozart, Décimo líder de la familia Shimon. Mi familia es única al tener llamas especiales y son las llamas de la tierra. Yo poseo la Llama de la Tierra.

Había hablado sobre sus llamas debido a que le transmitían confianza y si su amigo confiaba en ellos, él también lo haría… Además de que si en sus planes estaba formar una alianza con ellos, era mejor ser honesto, al parecer aquellos nuevos guardianes ocuparían puestos importantes dentro de la organización de su amigo… Aunque el querer impresionar un poco a la chica también era una de las razones. Por su parte los hermanos procesaban la información, ya les habían hablado sobre esas llamas, no todo ya que Reborn había omitido muchos detalles en aquella ocasión en las que había hablado del pasado de Tsuna pero sabían algo.

-Soy Suzuki Adelheid poseo la Llama del Glaciar y soy la mano derecha de Emma. –Tomo la palabra al ver que su jefe no continuaría por ver a la chica…

-Koyo Aoba poseo la mejor llama: la Llama del Bosque.

-Rauji Ooyama y poseo: la Llama de la Montaña.

-P. Shitt y uso la Llama del Pantano.

-Mizuno Kaoru y Llama del Río.

-Julie Katou, Llama del Desierto, hermosura.-dijo sonriéndole a Yukiko pero fue golpeado por Adelheid. Y Gelaro lo miraba a muerte.

Ambos guardianes de la nieve vieron que no transmitían ninguna intención asesina y que al parecer Tsuna confiaba plenamente en ellos, por lo que seguirían el ejemplo.

-Mucho gusto. Yo soy Yukiko Bertesco, la guardiana de la nieve del Décimo Vongola, ósea mi querido Tsuna. –Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Era verdad que ninguno de los chicos ahí presentes le llamaba la atención pero no por ello sería descortés. Y en ningún momento perdió el contacto con el castaño, quien no hizo ningún intento de aclarar aquella frase tan dudosa: "Mi querido Tsuna". Enma no pasó desapercibido aquel comentario y miro a su amigo.

-Gelaro Bertesco guardián de la nieve del Décimo Vongola.-dijo llamando la atención del pelirrojo.

Todos los demás visitantes se quedaron pasmados al escuchar que eran nuevos guardianes y más de la llama de la nieve, miraron a Tsuna en busca de una respuesta mejor. Quien al sentir aquellas miradas se apresuró a explicar

-¡Yo tampoco lo sabía! Me entere cuando llegue aquí, a Italia y los conocí. Después se hicieron mi familia. -dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Bueno hablaremos luego con más calma Tsuna, mi familia y yo ya tenemos que irnos.-hablo Emma, quien noto a su mano derecha y cómo miraba a los recién llegados.

Sabía que ella deseaba respuestas. Pero no era el mejor momento para hablar de ello. La familia Shimon se levantó de sus asientos y se acercaron a Tsuna.

-Ya veo.-Uno a uno se despidió de ellos y los acompaño a la salida.- Te cuidas Emma y ven a visitarme cuando quieras y ustedes también.

-Aceptamos su invitación para otro momento Décimo Vongola.-dijo Adelheid con una leve sonrisa. ***Ahora que lo pienso Gelaro se parece un poco a Adelheid-san* **pensó Tsuna.

-Entendido, nos vemos.-dijo el castaño viendo como subían a su carro.

-Bye Tsuna.-dijo Emma mientras se subía a la limosina para irse.

-No sabía que tenías un amigo momia, Tsuna.-dijo Yukiko al verlos irse.

-No llames así a un amigo de Tsuna y líder de una familia aliada. –le regaño su hermano.

-No, la familia de Emma no está alidada a Vongola.-dijo Reborn.

-¿Eh? -dijeron los hermanos.

-Harán la alianza hasta que yo tome el puesto-explico Tsuna.

-Ya veo.-dijo Yukiko.

-Reborn ¿Lal y Colonello donde están?

-Mientras tú estabas hablando con los demás, ellos se fueron después de hablar de cierto tema.

-¿Podría saber el tema?

-No.-contesto el tutor con una sonrisa para adentrarse a la mansión seguido por los guardianes de la nieve y el sucesor de Vongola.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_++++++++++++++++Rebornadas++++++++++++++++_**

******_¿Por qué no Emma? (Hora del Té III)_**

**.**

**.**

La hora del Té había comenzado, como se le hizo costumbre a Dame-Tsuna últimamente toma puro café con leche, Yukiko malteada de fresa, Gelaro café y yo mi Expresso.

Era momento para saber porque Yukiko no se enamoró de Emma cuando lo vio. Al parecer esta chica tiene un serio complejo de enamoramiento a primera vista.

-Yukiko – la llame y puso su atención en mí, aunque no solo fue ella, ellos también me vieron con curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa? Yo no hice nada. Y si preguntas sobre la ventana rota de la oficina de Tsuna, de una vez te digo que yo no sé nada, ni lo hice yo, con la piedra que lance sin querer el otro día…– decía nerviosa.

-**_*Te echaste ya de cabeza* _**\- ese fue el pensamiento de Dame-Tsuna y Gelaro quienes solo la veían con una gotita de sudor, lo supe con solo ver sus rostros.

-Como sea. No es eso de lo que quería hablar, si no ¿porque esta vez no te enamoraste de Dame-Emma? –le pregunte e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Porque tendría que enamorarse del Jefe Shimon? –me pregunto Gelaro, mirándome para luego mirar a su hermana quien tenía cara indiferente, eso lo alegro.

-Si ¿Por qué, Reborn? –ahora fue Tsuna quien me lo pregunto.

-Simple, Yukiko siempre se está enamorando de personas que conoces y que son guapos.

-Eso mismo Tsuna, todos tus amigos son guapos.-dijo Yukiko con una gran sonrisa.- Pero no veo razón del porque enamorarme del jefe Shimon.

-Emma también es guapo…-todos miramos a Tsuna- ¡¿Qué?! Eso me han dicho.-dijo Tsuna.

-Es como un segundo Tsuna en todos los sentidos-dije para ver si aquello llamaba su atención.

-¿Eh? – dijeron los hermanos.

-Sí. Es como un segundo yo o yo soy un segundo él. Nos parecemos mucho.

-¿Cómo en que cosas?-pregunto interesado Gelaro.

-Pues…

-Son inútiles… - interrumpí.

-¡Reborn! – me grito Dame-Tsuna

-¿Qué? Es la verdad. –Me miro con un puchero que ignore al parecer descubrió que con pucheros convence a Yukiko de algo- Son inútiles, son cobardes, tropiezan con todo, son perseguidos por perros, son blancos fáciles, se meten en la peores situaciones… tienen la misma voluntad, saben dar la cara, son dignos jefes aunque no lo sepan… – el rostro de Tsuna empezaba a brillar de la emoción por mis comentarios, sonreí divertido – Y son fáciles de manipular.

-¡Reborn! – me grito de nuevo con un puchero. **_*En serio cree que yo voy a caer ante eso*_**

-¿Y bien Yukiko porque no Emma? – volví a ignorar a Tsuna.

-Es que la momia… digo el Jefe Shimon, no… esta guapo…-dijo Yukiko dudosa.

-Te arrepentirás Yukiko.-dijo Tsuna tomando su bebida. Los tres lo volteamos a ver.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo Yukiko sorprendida de que Tsuna le dijera, incluso Gelaro lo parecía.

-Lo viste con vendas pero sin ella no está mal – dijo de nuevo pero ahora pensativo, Tsuna.

-Si, como lo viste tiene la misma compresión que Dame-Tsuna y la misma estatura, -dije- solo que sus ojos son rojos al igual que su cabello.

-Mmm… lo dudo pero ya que… no me gusto. – decía.

-Si mi hermanita dice eso es porque es un NO asegurado, y no le gustara después.-dijo Gelaro con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Pero yo creo que harían bonita pareja. -dijo Tsuna inconscientemente, lo supuse por su rostro que no miraba nada. **_*Sera su intuición.*_**

-¿Eh? ¿Yo… – se señaló ella – con la momia?

-Yukiko, no le digas así a un amigo de Tsuna.-la regaño Gelaro.

-Pero…

-Bien vayan a hacer su tarea de la preparatoria.-les dije.

-Pero…

-Vayan -saque a león transformado en pistola y salieron volando. Sonreí – Bien parece que Dame-Tsuna empezó inconscientemente a usar su intuición. – Salí de la sala ahora tenía trabajo que hacer por culpa de Dame-Tsuna.

* * *

**Notas: ****Angelice: ****¿Les Gusto? Espero espero. ¿Merezco RW?**

**.**

**.**

** 99: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, es la primera vez que dejas uno y te agradezco que leas esta historia. El de Fran es un especial y es realmente muy divertido, me divertí escribiéndolo. Ciao~ Ciao~**

**.**

**Silkie19: Me alegra que te guste esta historia y sobre sus reaciones de os guardianes cuando conozcan a Yukiko y Gelaro se épica (al menos queremos que así sean) también al inverso XD espera con ansias esas reacciones ademas de que ya no tarda mucho para esos cap.**

**.**

**.**

**Marlene: Espero RW Claro Si Es Que Me Van A Dar O Me Lanzaran Piñas O Copos De Nieve.**

**Ciao Ciao ~ ~ nn**


	18. Reunión de Capos y Capitos

**NT: ¡Hola! ¿Como están? Aquí les dejo el capitulo nuevo.**

**KHR NO ME PERTENECE.**

**Aclaraciones:**

* ... * = Pensamientos

-...- = Dialogo

~ Flash Back ~ = Recuerdos

(...) = Traduciendo Un idioma

((...)) = Interferencia de la Autora

POV = Cambio de Narrador.

* * *

_**Cap. 15 - Reunión de Capos y Capitos.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Después de que el Noveno le avisara al Décimo sobre la reunión que se llevaría a cabo con las familias aliadas a petición de la familia Novikov, no pudo controlar sus nervios, todavía no se sentía listo para algo de ese calibre. Sabía que en la reunión estarían presentes Yukiko y Gelaro, al igual que el Noveno y Dino, pero aun así se sentía presionado.

-¡Estamos hablando de Capos! – Grito a sus amigos de la nieve- ¡En serio! Sabía que sería así tarde o temprano, pero en verdad tengo miedo de la simple idea de estar junto a un montón de personas tan malvadas.

-Tsuna cálmate, ahora que hemos arreglado lo de la familia Bertesco, podemos apoyarte al 100% en la reunión.- dijo el hermano mayor.

-¡Pero Gelaro son Capos! -grito de nuevo Tsuna.

-Tú también lo eres Tsu…bueno casi lo eres.-dijo Yukiko.

-No, no quiero, antes mue… - No término su negativa ya que fue callado por la mano de Gelaro

-Tsuna mejor piensa lo que dices.-le dijo Gelaro quitando su mano de la boca del castaño y le señalo al pequeño sicario que tenía a león transformado en pistola y apuntándole.

-Tsk. Gelaro yo quería cumplir su capricho. – Dijo Reborn haciendo puchero al no poder dispararle a su alumno.

-Hiiii.

-Además son solo 10 familias de las 54 que tiene Vongola como aliadas.-dijo Gelaro.

-No hay de que espantarse.-dijo Yukiko con una gran sonrisa

-Pero son las familias más fuertes y en las que más confianza tiene Vongola. En total son las 10 primeras familias en las lista de aliados de Vongola. – decía espantado Tsuna.

-Mientras más te pongas nervioso más loco estarás Tsuna.-dijo Reborn con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo Reborn?

-Muy bien, vístete que en 2 horas es la junta.-ordeno Reborn.

-No quiero ir.-se quejó Tsuna.

-Iras.-dijo su tutor mostrando a Leon.

-Está bien.-dijo rindiéndose. – No te tomes en serio mis bromas Jajaja- su risa demostraba sus nervios.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dos horas después.**

**.**

**.**

**_Reunión de Capos y Sucesores._**

**_._**

**_._**

-Buenas tardes caballeros- saludo el Noveno ingresando a un cuarto casi sumido en la oscuridad total a no ser por las luces que caían en los presentes, acompañado de Tsuna que se mantenía cerca de él y sus guardaespaldas que eran: Coyote y Ganauche.

Al entrar a aquel cuarto por completo se cerró la puerta, dejándolo aún más oscuro.

-Buenas tardes Vongola- saludaron los líderes de las familias aliadas ahí presentes.

**.**

**Los representantes de las Famiglias ahí presentes eran:**

**.**

**Famiglia Vongola:** Representándola el Noveno y actual Líder: Timoteo D´ Vongola y el Sucesor a Décimo Vongola: Tsunayoshi Sawada.

**1.-Famiglia Novikov**: Representándola el Octavo y actual Líder: Iván Novikov y el Sucesor a Noveno Novikov: Mijaíl Novikov.

**2.-Famiglia Bertesco**: Ausentes.

**3.-Familgia Cavalleone**: Representándola el Décimo y actual Líder: Dino Cavallone, sin sucesor por el momento.

**4.-Famiglia Falivene**: Representándola el Octavo y actual Líder: Feliciano Falivene y el Sucesor a Noveno Falivene: Joshua Falivene.

**5.-Famiglia Lee: **Representándola el Sexto y actual Líder: Cheung Lee y el Sucesor a Séptimo Lee: Qiang Lee.

**6.-Famiglia Tomaso:** Representándola el Octavo y actual Líder Longchamo Naito, sin sucesor por el momento.

**7.-Famiglia Carbone:** Representándola el Quinto y actual Líder Giovanni Carbone, sin sucesor por el momento.

**8.-Famiglia Nell: **Representándola el Séptimo y actual Líder Jeff Nell y la Sucesora a Octava: Faith Nell.

**9.-Famiglia Gottsched: **Representándola la Quinta y actual Líder Milva Gottsched y la Sucesora a Sexta Gottsched: Minia Gottsched.

**10.-Famiglia Virta: **Representándola la Octava y actual Líder Miska Virta, sin sucesor por el momento.

**.**

Estas eran las 10 primeras familias en la alianza Vongola y las 11 familias más fuertes por el momento.

-Déjenme presentares. Él es Tsunayoshi D´ Vongola, el Sucesor Legítimo a Décimo Jefe Vongola.-dijo de pie en su asiento donde le corresponde en esa mesa grande y circular.

-Mucho gusto.-Tsuna saludo cortésmente a los presentes sin quitar la mirada de Dino, ya que sentía un poco de tranquilidad al verlo ahí. Ambos tomaron sus asientos respectivamente y dieron comienzo a esa reunión.

-Parece que la Famiglia Bertesco no vendrá como siempre.-dijo el líder de los Lee mirando la silla vacía donde estaba un lobo de peluche blanco como representante de la familia puesto que el peluche fue mandado por ellos ya que no les gustaba asistir. El actual líder de los Lee era un hombre de aproximadamente unos 60 años, de piel blanca, con ojos negros y cabellera larga y canosa, amarrada en un trenza, vestía un Hanfu masculino color negro con toques azules.

**_((Tetsuna: El Hanfu es el traje tradicional chino.))_**

-Haremos lo de siempre, mandaremos un informe a los Bertesco.-dijo el líder de los Tomaso con una sonrisa.

-Pensé que se presentarían para hablar del accidente reciente.-dijo el líder de los Falivene.

-Cof… Cof…-llamo la atención el noveno.- Como saben esta reunión es para presentar a las familias aliadas a los siguientes líderes de las organizaciones, además de si estos tienen un plan para el futuro de su Famiglia.- Hablo Nono- empecemos por la que más intranquilidad genera; la familia Bertesco.-ante la mención de la Famiglia Bertesco todos miraron la silla donde el lobito estaba sin moverse.

-La Famiglia Bertesco no está.-dijo el líder de los Lee. - ¿Quién nos dará el informe?

-¿Alguien de los aquí presentes se ha podido comunicar con Juan? ¿Alguien sabe dónde está para empezar?–pregunto la Octava Líder Miska Virta.

Ante la mención de Juan Bertesco, Tsuna se tensó al recordar lo que paso en la mansión Bertesco de Italia no era un bonito recuerdo e instintivamente miro sus manos. Comenzó a sudar en frio.

-¿Tsuna? –susurro Joshua quien estaba sentado a su lado izquierdo al ver al castaño así.

-¿Eh? Estoy…-no pudo terminar la frase ya que en ese momento las puertas se azotaron para dejar entrar a 3 personas.

-Ya llego por quien lloraban. Wahahaha~.- se escuchó una risa en todo el lugar.

Cual fue la sorpresa de los presentes al ver a los hermanos Bertesco y detrás de ellos el guardaespaldas, uno de los hermanos se sentó en el lugar vacío que estaba en la mesa, quitando al peluche para ponerlo en su regazo y el otro se puso detrás de él sucesor de Vongola, mientras el guardaespaldas se puso detrás del hermano que se sentó.

-Tranquilo Tsuna.-dijo en susurro el hermano que se puso detrás del castaño logrando tranquilizar a Tsuna.

-Perdón señorita pero no se puede sentar ahí…-

-¡Oh! lo siento.-dijo Yukiko levantándose.

-…ese lugar le pertenece al jefe de los Bertesco.-termino de decir Jeff Nell.

-¡Ah! entonces si voy aquí.-dijo para echarse de nuevo en la silla, sacándoles unas risitas a Tsuna, Joshua y Dino quienes la conocían.

-Esa es la joven por la que hice el trato con Juan.-dijo el jefe Novikov a su sucesor sin que nadie lo escuchara o eso pensó, el joven sucesor de los Novikov simplemente no le quito la mirada a Yukiko Bertesco y Tsuna se tensó al escuchar ese comentario, su ira quiso salir pero su razón tomo la palabra antes…

-Podrías explicar eso, jefe Novikov- Los presentes miraron al castaño y luego al Jefe Novikov, quien se estremeció ante la mirada del menor. Nono y los que conocían de antemano a Tsuna no apartaron su mirada de él, el aura que lo rodeaba era de temer.

-Solo decía ¿Si alguien sabe por qué Juan ya no es el líder?-pregunto el líder de la familia Novikov**, *En verdad es tan descarado como dijo Nie-san*** pensó Tsuna ante tal comentario.

-Pasaron algunas cosas. Juan atento contra el legítimo líder de la organización Bertesco, y fue solicitada nuestra ayuda para intervenir en el conflicto, Tsunayoshi aquí presente, fue el encargado de resolver ese asunto. –Dijo Nono con un rostro sin expresión- Debido a la gravedad de sus delitos, el nuevo líder tomo la decisión de desterrarlo a él y a su hijo.

-Ya veo. ¿Entonces esta joven es la nueva líder?

-¿No está muy joven para ese puesto? además de que se supone que esta jovencita tenía un hermano mayor ¿no debería tener él el puesto?

-Me gustaría saber qué hace detrás del joven sucesor de los Vongola y no sentado en el lugar de los Bertesco.

-Fácil, soy el Guardián de la Nieve del Décimo Vongola.-esta oración hizo un caos en la sala puesto que un nuevo guardián y una nueva llama habían aparecido. _¿Nieve? ¿Desde cuándo? Un nuevo guardián a aparecido ¿Cuan poderosos se hará Vongola? _esos eran los pensamientos de los líderes como de los sucesores ahí presentes.

-¿Qué?

-Como escucha Líder Novikov, Gelaro Bertesco es mí guardián de la nieve, por lo tanto su hermana menor Yukiko Bertesco tomara el lugar de Jefa de la organización en vez de su hermano mayor, para que este tome su deber como guardián.-dijo el castaño serio y con un destello anaranjado en sus acanelados ojos.

-Además de que como nueva Líder de la Famiglia, haré cambios. La Famiglia Bertesco dejara el aislamiento para siempre y nos haremos conocer en el mundo como públicamente. -dijo Yukiko con gran determinación.

-¿Qué? – Grito Novikov – No pueden y menos así de repente.

-Esta junta es para avisar de los cambios de las familias así como a los sucesores por lo que les estoy diciendo el cambio que sufrirá la Famiglia Bertesco.-dijo Yukiko con odio y repugnancia hacía el líder de los Novikov.

-En eso tiene razón la nueva líder de los Bertesco –concordó la Quinta Líder de los Gottsched: Milva.

-No puedes hacer nada contra eso Iván, no es tu organización la que tiene cambios.-dijo con burla Longchamo Naito líder de los Tomaso.

-Tsk.

-Bien continuemos con la junta ¿tienen más preguntas hacia los Bertesco? – pregunto Jeff Nell Séptimo Líder de los Nell.

-Siendo que tú serás la Décima Líder de los Bertesco y tu hermano el nuevo guardián de los Vongola, supongo ¿que empezaran a tener trabajos de Vongola?-pregunto el Sucesor de los Falivene.

-Sí y no. –Dijo Yukiko.- Nosotros los Bertesco tendremos una unión más fuerte que antes con los Vongola gracias a mi hermano como nuevo guardián, pero haremos nuestros propios trabajos y si Vongola necesitara de nuestros servicios nosotros aceptaremos si es de nuestro gusto las misiones que nos pidan ya que le debemos mucho en especial al Décimo Vongola. ¿Otra pregunta?

La sala estaba en silencio, había tantas dudas pero al ver al sucesor de Vongola, que se mantenía callado viendo mal a Novikov prefirieron callar. Temían pisar una mina, ya que eso parecía el tema, un territorio minado.

-Por lo visto ya no hay más preguntas, así que pasemos con la siguiente familia: Falivene.-dijo Nono.

-La familia Falivene tiene a su Sucesor Legitimo que es mi Nieto Joshua Falivene.-dijo el líder actual para luego darle la palabra a su nieto.

-Yo Joshua Falivene como Legitimo Sucesor, cuando suceda a mi abuelo, mi Famiglia no tendrá grandes cambios; si planeo hacer algunos pero no muchos. Me gustaría expandir las alianzas de la Famiglia, además de romper ciertas alianzas que empiecen a obstaculizar a la organización pero no planeo romper con ninguna de las alianzas con las familias presentes.-termino de decir Joshua como si nada.

-Ya veo ¿Y con qué propósito deseas expandir las alianzas?- pregunto el Sexto y actual Líder de los Lee: Cheung Lee.

-Propósito. Mmmm… pues un propósito en específico no tengo, pero me gustaría que mi Famiglia creciera. ¿Son todas las preguntas o hay más? –pregunto feliz y despreocupado mirando a Tsuna, sacándole una sonrisa al castaño pues el sucesor de los Falivene le recordaba un poco a su guardián de la lluvia.

-No, son todas- dijo Cheung.

-Entonces continuemos con los Cavallone.-dijo Nono viendo a Dino quien solo suspiro.

-En cuestión de mi familia saben que no hemos tenidos cambios aun cuando yo herede el puesto. Planeo seguir las tradiciones de mi familia al menos hasta que no me encuentre una desagradable para mi gusto.

-Eso suena bien, pero aquí todos tenemos una pregunta en común y usted sabe muy bien cual es ¿Cuándo buscara una esposa?-dijo la líder de los Gottsched.

Suspiro - Por el momento no estoy interesado en tener esposa o novia.

-¿Por eso me rechazaste?-le pregunto Yukiko. Ante eso llamo mucho la atención de los presentes mientras que el Haneuma no supo que responder.

-Yukiko.-le hablo Tsuna casi en susurro mirándola.

-Lo siento.-se disculpó.

-Lo siento Yukiko.-dijo el Haneuma.

-No hay porque. –le respondió mirando a hacia otro lado, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y acariciando al peluche como si fuera un gato.

-¿Y bien, otra pregunta hacia Cavallone?-todos negaron- Entonces sigamos con la Familia Lee.

-Siendo el Sexto y actual Líder: Cheung Lee, les presento a mi Sucesor Legitimo a Séptimo Lee: Qiang Lee.

-Encantado de conocerlos. En cuestión a mi familia no habrá cambio de alianzas, no, quizás sí sin embargo serian asiáticas más que nada pero no habrá cambio drástico, planeo seguir las tradiciones de mi familia a menos como lo dijo el Líder Cavalleone que no me convenga.

-¿Qué harás con la pelea que tienen con la Famiglia Wang? –pregunto por primera vez Nono pues él también tenía ciertas dificultades con esa Famiglia.

-Es simple lo que haremos con esa famiglia.

-¿Ah, sí? entonces dinos.-dijo Yukiko.

-Sera exterminada.-dijo fríamente pero con un rostro sereno, sacándole una sonrisa de orgullo a su padre y a uno que otro de los sucesores los recorrió unos escalofríos. ***Por eso no me gusta la mafia, chicos espero que no quieran venir a este mundo* **pensó Tsuna.

-Bien, ¿alguna otra pregunta para los Lee? - todos negaron -Bien… sigamos con la famiglia Gottsched.

-Yo como la Quinta y actual Líder: Milva Gottsched les presento a mi Sucesora a la Sexta Gottsched: Minia Gottsched, mi hija. – era una joven de cabellera rubia y larga amarrada en dos coletas, de ojos azules y tez acanelada.

-Mucho gusto. Yo, Minia Gottsched, cuando suceda a mi madre planeo abrirle paso a mi Famiglia en América, además de conseguir nuevas alianzas, de ser posible en varios países americanos. Y una vez que tengamos una estable relación en América, me gustaría presentarles a los Vongola aquellas conexiones por si gustan abrirse paso en américa.-dijo esto mirando a Tsuna quien mantenía todavía una mirada seria y vigilante a los Novikov.- En cuanto a tradiciones de mi famiglia seguiremos con la tradición de que solo mujeres podrán suceder a la Famiglia. – termino de decir con una sonrisa hacia Tsuna pero ni en cuenta, haciéndole sacar un leve puchero a la chica.

-Bien, la siguiente Famiglia Tomaso, liderado Longchamo Naito – un chico muy loco, de gran sonrisa pelirrojo.

-Jejé, pues mi familia no tiene cambios como lo han visto y seguiré las tradiciones como aumentar más tradiciones para que sea divertido o si no me aburriré, sobre las alianzas pues seguirán en pie.- término de decir.

-¡Oh! Yo también aumentare tradiciones divertidas a mi familia.-dijo Yukiko con la mano levantada como si estuviera en kínder además de mostrar una sonrisa grande con ojos brillantes.

-Yukiko.-le dijo su hermano pero ella lo ignoro.

-¡Oh! Tú si sabes Yu-chan.-le dijo Naito quien se levantó de su asiento.

-¿Yu-chan? Me gusta Nai-chan.-dijo feliz igual se levantó, se movió de su asiento para ir abrazar al chico quien lo aceptó gustoso y empezaron a dar brinquitos.

-Yukiko, Naito.-dijo Tsuna mirándolos con una gotita de sudor. Pero al ver como lo ignoraban olímpicamente solo le quedó suspirar al igual que a los demás Capos y sucesores.

-Esto pasa por tener tantos mocosos inmaduros como representantes de Familia.-dijo Novikov siendo apoyado por todos, mientras el hijo solo veía a Yukiko siendo abrazada por el líder de los Tomaso.

-Yukiko, Capo Naito.-dijo Gelaro con una venita en la frente separándolos y llevándose a su hermana a rastras a su asiento pero al ver que se quiera levantar de nuevo tuvo que quedarse atrás de ella colocando sus manos en sus hombros para evitarlo.-Compórtate, estas dejando mal a Tsuna y Nono- le susurró al oído, mientras ella en cuanto escucho eso se quedó quieta, seria y callada.

-Lo lamento.- movió sus labios hacia Tsuna, quien solo sonrió ante eso.

-Bien, continuemos con la familia Virta. – era una señora de no más de 43 años, castaña oscuro corto, y ojos del mismo tono, de tez pálida y una leve sonrisa.

-Como líder de mi familia, aún no tengo planeado hacer sucesor a mi hijo mayor, quiero que acabe primero sus estudios, además de que tengo el deseo de que mi familia se entrelace más con Vongola.- en ese momento nono se recargo en la mesa dando a entender que se interesó por el tema, al ver la acción del mayor ella siguió – Al igual que con la Señorita Bertesco quisiera que el Joven Tsunayoshi conociera a mi querida hija menor que al tener la misma edad creo que se llevarían muy bien. No hay una unión más fuerte que el que se conozcan mejor.

-¡Eso es injusto! En ese caso quisiera que mi hija también sea considera aun a pesar de ser mi sucesora.-dijo el líder de los Nell.

-Yo también quiero conocerlo.-dijo Minia Gottsched.

-Si ese es el deseo de mi hija la apoyare en todo.- dijo Milva al ver a su hija interesada.

-¡Alto ahí! Tsuna todavía no es el capo para que le lleguen esas propuestas.-dijo Dino a la defensa de su proclamado hermanito que ni se daba cuenta de lo que hablaban por ver lo movimientos de los Novikov.

-Tú no tienes velo en este entierro, Cavalleone.-le dijo Minia- a menos de que tú también tengas interés en Tsunayoshi.

-¡Pero que dices, es mi hermanito! – se quejó Cavallone. Entonces empezó una disputa entre los líderes y algunos sucesores.

-Tsuna eres muy pedido.-dijo Ganauche divertido en su oído de Tsuna, regresando al castaño a la realidad quien miro todo desconcertado.

-Cállate.-le dijo Coyote golpeando a Ganauche.

La mirada de Tsunayoshi estaba muy confusa no entendía nada y las poca frases que apenas distinguía lo revolvían más y al ver a Nono muy tranquilo pensó que no le concertaba por lo que dejo pasar pero aun así estaba confuso.

-Gelaro ¿porque tanto arguende si solo quiere que su hija conozca a Tsuna?-pregunto muy inocentemente Yukiko dejando a su hermano petrificado, al no creer a su hermana no entendió la indirecta más directa.

-Se refiere que quieren comprometer a Tsuna / comprometerte –dijeron Joshua y Gelaro al unísono cada quien a una persona. Gelaro a su hermana y Joshua a Tsuna.

-¡¿QUE?! – gritaron Tsuna y Yukiko al mismo tiempo, una enojada y el otro sonrojado.

-¡ESO NO LO VOY A PEMITIR, SERA BAJO MI CADAVER!-grito Yukiko muy seria levantándose de su asiento y golpeando con su puño la mesa, asustando a los capos.

-¡Yukiko! – exclamo Gelaro al ver a su hermana enojada.

-¡¿Qué?! Solo estoy salvando la inocencia de Tsuna. Si quieren llegar a él tendrán que pasar sobre mi consentimiento. Tengo derecho a conocer a las chicas para ver si son dignas de él.

-Eso ya lo sé pero tranquilízate.-le dijo su hermano a lo que Yukiko no pudo contradecir así que se volvió a sentar enojada.

-Nono ¿De casualidad tiene planeado casar a Tsuna con Yu-chan? – dijo Naito muy alegre de la situación además de romper el silencio que se había formado por los gritos de Yukiko.

Ante tal comentario los nombrados se sonrojaron a más no poder, eran del tono de un tomatito, y esa reacción fue tomada como una afirmación.

-Tsunayoshi porque no contestas tú esa pregunta.-le dijo Nono al castaño.

-¿Eh?

-Permítanme a mi contestar esa pregunta- interrumpió Gelaro.-Sobre el compromiso, la respuesta es no y sobre el sentido del comentario de mi hermana es sobre la hermandad que tiene y siente hacia el Décimo Vongola.

-Así es. Tsuna es como un hermano menor para mí.

-Soy mayor que tú.-dijo Tsuna mirándola.

-¿Y qué?

-Bien, ya todo está arreglado así que sigamos con la familia Carbone.- Dijo Nono al ver aclarado el tema y sin dar paso a más explicaciones y pasando por alto la propuesta referente al compromiso.

-Está bien.-dijeron los presentes.

-Yo como actual líder de los Carbone. Giovanni, no planeo hacer cambios a nuestra familia.-dijo simplemente el líder, era hombre de unos 35 o 40 años, azache de ojos cafés y piel algo bronceada.

-¿Alguna pregunta para los carbone? –todos negaron – la Familia Nell.

-Yo actual líder de los Nell les quiero presentar a mi sucesora: Faith Nell.-dijo un hombre de unos 45 años. De cabellera castaña oscura, ojos café y tez neutral.

-Un gusto conocerlos. Yo como futura capo de los Nell quiero decir que no tendremos cambios radicales de los que preocuparse, tanto las alianzas y tradiciones de mi familia seguirán en pie sin ningún cambio, además de los contratos que tenemos con ciertas familias sobre el tráfico de órganos desaparecerán, no deseo yo tratar con ese tipo de trafico de ahí en fuera todo seguirá en orden.-dijo acabando la chica de unos 22 años de edad, castaña, de ojos café claro y tez clara. -¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Por qué deseas terminar con el tráfico de órganos? Yo que se tu familia siempre ha tratado con eso.-pregunto el sucesor de los Novikov. –Además es en ese mercado donde nosotros tenemos negocios con tu familia, pensé que tú y yo seguiríamos con esos contratos.

-Lo sé pero como dije, a mi no me gusta ese tráfico así que he hablado con mi padre y mi familia y han aceptado esa condición que yo puse al convertirme en la sucesora. Los otros trabajos que tenemos seguirán en pie en especial el de tráfico de armas.-termino de decir ella.

-¡Espera, necesitamos aclarar eso!- gritaron los Novikov- Necesito una explicación.

-Esta junta es solo para anunciar los cambios, para discutirlos, hablaremos más adelante y en privado.-Dijo el actual líder de la familia Nell.

-Señores Novikov, el jefe Nell tiene razón, eso lo hablaran en privado. ¿Otra pregunta para Faith? – pregunto Nono, todos callaron.-entonces sigamos con los Novikov.

-Yo el Octavo y actual Líder: Iván Novikov les quiero presentar a mi Sucesor a Noveno Novikov: Mijaíl Novikov, mi hijo.

-Es un gusto conocerlos. Como ha dicho mi padre seré el sucesor de los Novikov. Cuando yo suceda no tengo planes de cambiar nada, deseo respetar y seguir al pie de las letras las tradiciones y costumbres que tenga mi familia, en cuestión de alianzas seguiremos igual o eso espero.-dijo dirigiendo su mirada a los Nell, quienes ignorando su mirada asesina olímpicamente-Y me gustaría hacer nuevos contratos con la Familia Bertesco, y más al ver que tienen una líder tan hermosa- dijo ahora mirando a Yukiko.

Gelaro se estremeció de ira atrás de donde estaba situada su hermana, de reojo la mira y ella mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro como si aquel comentario no se hubiera echo nunca, Tsuna quien seguía un poco avergonzado por la situación anterior miro nuevamente a los Novikov.

-A mí me gustan los Hámster.-Dijo Yukiko y Gelaro y Tsuna no pudieron evitar soltar una leve risa, que ahogaron con su mano.

-Bien…- Tomo la palabra Nono, para evitar otro malentendido y que se desatara más conflicto con aquella familia.- …entonces yo como Nono Vongola les presento a mi sucesor: Sawada Tsunayoshi.

-Me es un gusto conocerlos. Yo como próximo Decimo Vongola me gustaría decirles que Vongola sufrirá grandes cambios, tanto en alianzas como en los tratos en cuanto yo asuma el cargo.

-¿Cuáles serían esos cambios Decimo Vongola? – pregunto el líder de los Lee.

-Eso será un secreto, no diré nada de los cambios hasta que yo suceda el puesto pero les diré que va haber cambios en los contratos y en las lianza pero no se preocupen las alianzas que tengo con las familia no se verán afectadas pero si los contratos.- termino de decir, lo dijo tal manera que nadie pudo anteponerse ante esa gran voluntad que se veían antes los ojos del castaño, lo que si sabían todos gracias a esas palabras es que Vongola puede que se haga más fuerte y con grandes cambios que cambiaran al mundo mafioso.

Nono al ver que no habría preguntas tomo la palabra.

-Ya todas las familias se han presentado y han dicho los planes para el futuro de su propia familia por lo que aquí termina esta junta, se pueden retirar y vayan con cuidado. - Todos asintieron y el ambiente se empezó a relajar, uno a uno empezaron a abandonar sus puestos solo se quedaron, Vongola, Cavallone y Bertesco.

-Tsuna estuviste genial.-dijo Yukiko feliz, mientras a Tsuna le saca una leve sonrisa.

-Gracias… pero Yukiko intenta controlarte en las próximas juntas.-le dijo Tsuna a lo que ella se dedicó a hacer pucheros y a susurrar de que _"no es justo"_ y cosas por el estilo. Este acto hizo gracia a todos los presentes.

-Bueno hermanito es hora de que me vaya, lo hiciste bien.-le dijo Dino levantándose y cuando paso junto a él le toco el hombro dándole a entender que estaba orgulloso de él; a lo que Tsuna solo sonrió a un más

-Bien es hora de que nosotros también no vayamos.-dijo Nono feliz de poder haber visto a su heredero crecer poco a poco ***será un buen jefe*** pensaron nono y sus guardianes al ver a Tsuna delante de ellos junto a Yukiko y Gelaro a sus lados. ***El cielo cada vez es más claro y fuerte*** pensó nono al ver la seguridad en la que caminaba Tsuna delante de él, para dirigirse a la limosina que los esperaba para llevarlos a casa.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**NT: Angelice: ****¿Les Gusto? Espero espero. ¿Merezco RW?**

**.**

**.**

**Catalina. robertson99:**** Gracias por tu comentario. Mmm.. EmmaxYukiko XD**

**Y te aclaro tu duda este Fic NO ES YAOI **Es un intento de continuar el manga pero claramente con nuestras locuras y como nos guste.** Y te lo digo, esto es un TsunaxOC.**

**.**

**Silkie19: Gracias por tu RW escribir las cartas me fue divertido y mas con las intervenciones de Gokudera. Si pobre de Fran sera convertido en puré por Mukuro.**

**A fuerzas tenían que aparecer los Shimon sin ellos no seria divertido XD Nos alegra saber que te gusta nuestra historia.**

**.**

**Kim Ishida: Lo sé por eso Yukiko se enamora de los amigos de Tsuna. Todos son realmente guapos y los guardianes aparecerán pronto, comas ansias.**

**Como dijimos anteriormente los guardianes aparecerán en el Capitulo - 17.**

**.**

**.**

**Marlene: Espero les guste nuestro intento de reunión XD**

**Tetsuna: Espero RW Claro Si Es Que Me Van A Dar O Me Lanzaran Piñas O Copos De Nieve.**

**Ciao Ciao ~ ~ nn**


	19. Un día de Locos: Varia

**NT: ¡Hola! ¿Como están? Aquí les dejo el capitulo nuevo.**

**KHR NO ME PERTENECE.**

**Aclaraciones:**

* ... * = Pensamientos

-...- = Dialogo

~ Flash Back ~ = Recuerdos

(...) = Traduciendo Un idioma

((...)) = Interferencia de la Autora

POV = Cambio de Narrador.

* * *

**_Cap. 16 - Un día de Locos: Varia_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un nuevo y lindo día empezaba, habían pasado ya dos semanas desde la junta de capos y parecía ser que la familia Novikov no había hecho ningún movimiento. Aun así este día en particular se desataría un infierno para el Décimo Vongola, quien tiene que pasar un mes completo en la mansión de los Varia.

-Apúrate Tsuna.-le dijo su tutor, mientras veía como el castaño empacaba sus últimas cosas en una maleta.

-Ya voy, solo que no entiendo una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-¿Porque me tengo que quedar con los varia? -dijo nervioso, pues no quería llegar a esa mansión de _"gente tan civilizada"_ **_((Angelic: nótese el sarcasmo))_** aunque no iría solo, Reborn, Yukiko y Gelaro lo acompañarían, aun así… definitivamente no quería ir. –Sé que no puedo quedarme solo en la mansión sin protección alguna, pero…

-No te quejes Dame-Tsuna, sabes muy bien porque. – dijo su tutor desde la puerta, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro que no dejaba de darle mal presentimientos al castaño.

Sabía muy bien las razones que le habían dado y hasta las entendía, pero… había más soluciones ¿no? La casa de una familia aliada como Dino, o una casa de seguridad, ¡No sé, algo tenía que haber! El hecho era que el noveno y sus guardines irían a un viaje de negocios y pues él no se podía quedar solo sin guardia así que lo mandaron con los suicidas...digo Varia.

**_((Marlen: Corrijo antes de me maten… digo soliciten #escondiéndose de los varia / tiembla hecha bolita#))_**

-Nono y sus guardines se irán por negocios y quiere dejarte muy bien protegido, es por eso que te mando con los Varia.

-Pero más peligro corro con ellos.- exclamó.

-Lo sé - dijo divertido el tutor bajo la mirada incrédula de su estudiante.

Toc. Toc. **_((Marlen: siempre digo que mis efectos de sonido son geniales XD… perdón creo que en este capítulo me estoy metiendo demasiado #se retira#))_**

-Adelante.-dijo Reborn.

-¡Tsuna! ¡Apúrate! – se escuchó el grito de Yukiko entrando a la habitación del castaño con Gelaro atrás, estaba muy feliz desde que le dieron la noticia.

-Sí, lo siento, ya acabe.

-Que bien, apurémonos que quiero ver a Mi Ex-Squalo.

-¿Cómo que tu Ex-Squalo? -le pregunto Gelaro viéndola.

-Oh, vamos Hermano.

-No creas que se me ha olvidado lo que paso con él.

-Jajaja hermano eres muy resentido.-dijo Yukiko golpeando la espalda de Gelaro mientras se carcajeaba y el golpeado hacia muecas de dolor.

-Yukiko creo que deberías dejar de hacer eso.-dijo Tsuna.

-Ok.-dijo Yukiko parando de golpear a su hermano.

-Bien vayámonos.-dijo Reborn empezando a caminar.

-Si.-dijeron y empezaron a seguirlo. Pasaron por varios pasillos para llegar a las escaleras, al bajarlas en la puerta principal se encontraba Nono y sus guardianes a punto de partir.

-Abuelito, todos ¿ya se van? – pregunto Tsuna.

-Así es Tsunayoshi.-le dedico una linda sonrisa a su sucesor.- Reborn te los encargo y dile a Xanxus que no le haga nada a Tsuna.-dijo Nono mirando al bebe que estaba sentado en el hombro de Gelaro.

-No se preocupe nono, Xanxus jamás le pondría un dedo a Tsuna.-dijo divertido él bebe mientras el castaño pensaba que eso no era verdad.

-Bueno, nos vemos chicos.-dijo Nono para salir con su guardianes y entrar a una camioneta negra e irse. En ese mismo momento llego otra camioneta de la cual bajo un peli-largo.

-¡Voooii! Apúrense mocosos.-grito el peli-largo moviendo su espada de un lado a otro.

-No te preocupes Mi Ex–Squalo, sé muy bien que estas muy emocionado por que vivamos bajo el mismo techo pero hay que llevar todo con calma.- dijo Yukiko acercándose al peli-largo.

-¡Voooii! ¡¿Pero qué dices mocosa?! - grito Squalo.

-¡Yukiko! - grito Gelaro viendo a su hermana.

Suspiro – Si ya se. Ustedes son los que dormirán juntos.-dijo con un puchero pero al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa.

-¡YUKIKO! / ¡MOCOSA! –gritaron al unísono los involucrados con un notorio sonrojo.

-Miren si hasta siguen sincronizados.-dijo Yukiko felizmente molestándolos mientras Tsuna veía todo cansado y Reborn con una sonrisa ya que esa chica le daba tanta diversión.

-Vayámonos ya Tsuna.-dijo Reborn subiéndose a la camioneta.

-¿Y ellos? –pregunto el castaño señalando a sus guardianes y al peli-largo discutiendo; aunque claro, solo Yukiko se divertía.

-Déjalos ahí. Ahora sube que tenemos que acomodarnos en nuestras nuevas habitaciones y tú tienes que aprenderte la mansión para que no te pierdas, además de saber a qué lugares no tienes que ir para no morir.-le dijo Reborn, Tsuna miro de nuevo a los chicos para luego suspirar y subir a la camioneta. – Tú arranca - le dijo al conductor.

-Pero el capitán Squalo…

-Avanza si no quieres morir por mí, el encontrara la manera de regresar.-dijo apuntándole con leon transformado, al pobre chofer quien solo pudo asentir y arrancar hacia la mansión Varia.

-Hace tiempo que no tenía un minuto de silencio.-dijo Tsuna mirando por las ventanas y recordando que ni en su habitación podía descansar porque todos se metían en esta como si fuera de ellos.

-Es bueno debes en cuando no escuchar gritos. Además si hubiéramos venido con ellos, Squalo no hubiera dejado de gritar.

-Sí, pero tampoco los teníamos que haber dejado ahí, destruirán la casa.-decía el castaño.

-Es por eso que hoy tenemos dos lecciones.-dijo limpiando a leon en su forma de pistola -La primera es que debes de aprender a manejar a tú subordinados de la manera: _Premio y Castigo._

-¿Premio y Castigo? -pregunto confundido. Su tutor a veces lo seguía confundiendo con sus ideas locas.

-Así es. El ejemplo que daremos fue el de ahora, abandonamos a Gelaro y Yukiko. Al ser tus guardianes deben de comportarse pero no lo hacen así que su castigo fue dejarlos botados ahí.

-¿Y cuál hubiera sido su premio si se hubieran comportado?

-Eso depende ti al ser el jefe.

-En total me dejas todo a mí.

-Es porque eres el Jefe.-dijo él bebe.-Bueno la segunda lección es la supervivencia en casa enemiga/aliada será una buena clase.

-Espero que no molestes a Xanxus, Reborn o seré yo quien morirá. - exclamo asustado.

-Me lo pensare.-de ahí en adelante fue puro silencio hasta llegar a la mansión.

-Bienvenidos Décimo Vongola, Reborn – varias personas de la servidumbre salieron a recibirlos.

-No sabía que tenían servidumbre – dijo Tsuna pensando de que si ellos no serían lastimados al vivir con locos.

-Solo vienen sábados y domingos para hacer toda la limpieza.-declaro Reborn.

-Disculpen ¿y el Capitán Squalo? – se acercó un joven moreno con el uniforme de los varia.

-Llegara tarde, nosotros no hemos adelantado.-dijo él bebe como si nada.

-De acuerdo, entonces yo les enseñare la mansión.-dijo aquel joven con una sonrisa sincera. **_*Demasiado para ser un Varia*_** pensó Tsuna al verlo con aquella sonrisa.

Y como si le hubieran dicho _"ve y moléstalo, haz que sepa de mí."_ No habían pasado 10 minutos de haber arribado a la mansión cuando el castaño y el peli-negro ya estaban peleando en la parte trasera de la mansión… corrección, Tsuna solo esquivaba los constantes ataques de Xanxus.

¿Cómo paso? Simple, Reborn al ver embobado a su alumno, quien por primera vez veía la mansión Varia -Un enorme castillo -, no pudo evitar querer hacer una maldad, ese instinto de querer divertirse a expensas de su alumno, quien últimamente sabia salir un poco mejor librado de sus jugarretas. Tenía que aplicarle una de la que no pudiera librarse fácilmente, tenía que satisfacer esa necesidad, razón por la cual había disparado a la habitación del peli-negro en cuanto le indicaron que dormía y no deseaba ser despertado y menos por la llegada de _"La escoria de Sawada", _ese acto había invocado la furia del líder del escuadrón quien salió de golpe de su cuarto buscando al culpable… ¡Pobre víctima! porque eso fue; una víctima, al ser juzgado porque era el más cercano a la escena del crimen_._

Por mucho que esquivara y esquivara aquellos ataques no se detenían, cansado y con dolor de garganta por pedir, aunque gritar lo describe mejor, _"¡Detente!" "¡No fue mi culpa!" "¡Déjame explicar!"_ y cosas por el estilo, comenzaba a pensar que pelear y ganar era una mejor opción. Al menos así se acabaría antes esa situación.

Estaba por comenzar el contraataque cuando un grito detuvo a ambos bandos.

-¡Tsuna!

Ambos peleadores voltearon a ver a la dueña de aquel grito. Debajo de ellos estaba una alterada Yukiko, acompañada de su hermano y el vice-capitán del escuadrón asesino.

-Yukiko. –dijo en un susurro el castaño.

-¡Hey! –Grito el peli-negro- yo solo acepte que viniera la escoria esta, -señalo al Décimo -no quiero más intrusos. –su voz era grave, autoritaria.

-¡Hump! –Exclamo la única mujer presente –como si me importara cuál es tu deseo.

-¿Qué? –el peli-negro se había enojado aún más, alguien, una tipa que desconocía en su totalidad se oponía a él y sus deseos. Y lo que es más, su acompañante lo miraba con ojos de altanería.

Xanxus intento atacar a los recién llegados, disparo a los intrusos sin importarle los daños que podría tener su casa, pero Sawada se interpuso en el ataque congelando las llamas de su disparo, la mirada que le dirigía era la misma que había visto en el Noveno en muchas ocasiones. Esa mirada que según le había dicho su padre adoptivo era determinación de proteger a sus seres queridos.

-¡Quítate! -bramo el peli-negro- esta es mi casa y no permitiré intrusos altaneros.

Tsuna sabía que con Xanxus no se podría ni hablar y más cuando estaba enojado, aun así no era su método pelear, quería algo más pacífico. Tomo una bocanada de aire para relajarse y no tartamudear, escondió el miedo que aún le tenía al peli-negro, su llama se apagó y comenzó a hablar de forma seria…

-Xanxus, te pido que te tranquilices. Ya los conoces, ellos también estudian en la escuela y son mis nuevos guardianes…-el castaño siguió hablando, dando un millón de razones para que no atacara.

El peli-negro estaba intrigado por aquellos sujetos y sus llamas, pero eso no bajaba ni un poco su furia, había intrusos en su territorio. Desde el inicio él no quería ver a la basura ahí, pero fue una orden del Noveno, por mucho que quisiera no podía negarse.

Su paciencia llego al límite después de un minuto de escuchar a la basura y sus razones. Comenzó de nuevo la pelea. Pelearon durante un rato más, Reborn veía todo desde una silla, y en la mano tenía una palomitas que había ordena a los subordinados de los Varia que le hicieran desde que entro a la mansión.

Era sorprenderte lo bien que resistía su Dame-Alumno contra aquel asesino, pero aun así estaba muy lejos de lo que él estaba seguro podía ser el límite del próximo jefe.

Se aseguraría que durante su estancia ese mes hubieran más encuentros como esos, ayudarían a fortalecer a su alumno, así como su confianza, tendría más experiencia en batalla, aprendería a controlar más sus llamas, agudizaría su sentido de sobre vivencia… ¡¿A quién engañaba?! Encontraría las maneras de enfrentar a ambos jefes solo por el hecho de que era divertido.

Tsuna cansado de esa situación opto por la salida más fácil, más adelante se enfrentaría a Xanxus para ponerse de acuerdo con el asunto de ser el jefe pero ahora no era el momento. Como pudo se colocó delante del oji-carmín, tomo con sus guantes las pistolas del contrario y las congelo con el punto cero avanzado, pateo en el estómago al jefe de los varia mandándolo a volar unos metros hacia el bosque que los rodeaba, aprovechando la oportunidad tomo a sus guardianes y se adentró en la mansión. Llego a la cocina y se ocultó con ellos en lo que parecía ser un pequeño almacén…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de su pelea con Xanxus y de asegurarse de que podían salir sin peligro de su escondite, fueron guiados por Lussuria a las que serían sus habitaciones durante ese mes. Yukiko y el Okama iban platicando sobre la misión de la que el último iba llegando, mientras Tsuna y Gelaro se limitaban a escuchar.

-Esta de aquí será su habitación.-dijo Lussuria guiñándole un ojo al guardián de la nieve quien se estremeció pero lo oculto, no quería darle gusto al tipo raro.

-¿Y Yukiko donde dormirá? -su voz sonaba seria y seca.

Había mantenido una actitud fría desde la pelea de los jefes, no trato muchos con los demás integrantes de ese alocado grupo, se limitaría solo a cuidar de Tsuna y de su hermana, solo eso haría, no tenía necesidad alguna de acercarse a los demás. Ya había hablado con su jefe sobre eso, el castaño le dijo que él deseaba que se uniera a la familia, que fuera amigo de los demás, no de todos si no quería pero al menos de la mayoría, no quería que su mundo fuera reducido a solo ellos tres, prometió intentarlo, mas no sabía todavía que pensar. Pero de algo estaba seguro, no quería relacionarse con ese Okama, por muy buen amigo que fuera de su hermanita.

-Yukiko-chan dormirá conmigo.-dijo como si nada el peli-verde.

-¡Yeah! -celebro la chica.

-¡No! - gritaron el Décimo y su guardián, quienes también se sorprendieron de haber hablado juntos, se miraron unos segundo y sonriendo continuaron - ¡Yukiko no dormirá contigo!

-¿Eh? –dijeron ambas _"amigas"._

-¡No permitiré que Yukiko duerma con otro hombre! -grito Tsuna- Así que exijo que ella tenga su propia habitación por lo menos en este mes…

Todos quedaron impresionados, para él Varia era la primera vez que lo veía sin usar sus llamas con esa firmeza y autoridad **_((Tetsuna: Cuando enfrento a Xanxus, Lussuria no estaba))_** y aunque los hermanos ya lo habían hecho aun así no se acostumbraban, estaban tan absortos en el momento que no sintieron cuando el peli-largo se les acerco.

-¡VOOII! Vongola, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-el grito del recién llegado los saco de su asombro.

-Squalo -dijo Lussuria- Lo que pasa… es que…-no sabía que explicar, la petición del jefe o el asombro por la actitud que tenía.- Bueno…

-Squalo –dijo el castaño llamando la atención de todos.- Quiero que Yukiko tenga su propia habitación y de ser posible que sea cerca de la de nosotros.

El albino se sorprendió también de la actitud del menor, era la segunda vez que lo veía con esa conducta en un solo día, ¿Dónde había quedado el niño llorón y miedoso? ¿Desde cuándo había cambiado? ¿Qué le había hecho cambiar? Las dudas no dejaban de crecer, frente a él estaba aquel que nombraban inútil, era verdad que cambiaba de personalidad al tener su llama de última voluntad, pero en estos momentos no la tenía y aun así tenia aquella presencia que caracterizaba a un jefe.

-¿Porque? –Hablo con voz baja y seria. El Vice-capitán no estaba acostumbrado a recibir órdenes, y le molestaba de sobremanera que le dieran alguna pero algo dentro de él le dijo que era mejor mantener una _"buena actitud"_, aquello que sentía hacia el castaño no era miedo, era algo más…- Dame una buena razón para hacerte caso.

-Porque es una orden del Décimo…-dijo tajante, entro a la habitación jalando con él a sus dos guardianes quienes seguían sin salir de su asombro…

Los asesinos quedaron impactados, no dijeron ni hicieron nada, todo era nuevo e imposible… estamos hablando del niño miedoso ¿cierto?

Dentro de la habitación ambos hermanos parpadearon un par de veces como si salieran de un trance, y enfocaron toda su atención de nuevo en su jefe, quien estaba recargado en la puerta con los ojos cerrados, suspirando.

-¡Tsuna! -grito la chica para que el castaño la mirara- ¡Estuviste genial! Aunque desconozco porque no deseas que duerma con Lu-chan, aun así esa actitud, esa aura…-continuo alabando el comportamiento de su amigo con emoción.

Gelaro solo sonreía. Estaba seguro de que su elección de seguir a Tsuna había sido la correcta, es verdad que el tema que trataban dejaba lugar a muchas dudas, y más que nada por la reacción de su jefe, aun así estaba feliz. No todos los días alguien pone en cintura a esos dementes profesores, que en esos momentos eran solo subordinados o aliados –dependiendo como se viera- de Vongola. Ya aclararía esas dudas más adelante, cuando estuviera a solas con su amigo.

Después de la pequeña introducción de Yukiko decidieron que era mejor empezar a acomodar sus cosas, era preferible matar un poco de tiempo antes de salir al encuentro de esos lunáticos.

Por su parte Squalo refunfuñaba sobre aquel niño y sus órdenes, mientras él les decía a sus subordinados que sacaran todo de la habitación de enfrente de los invitados que usaba el décimo y su guardián, ahí dormiría Yukiko. Todos los integrantes de Varia tenían que acatar las órdenes de Tsuna, quisieran o no, ya que esa su superior. Aun no tomaba en sus manos la organización pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que no lo haría y ¿Qué mejor que llevar buenas migas con el próximo jefe?… además de que el cambio que veía en el menor era algo que le llamaba la atención, tal vez y solo tal vez, sería bueno y divertido ayudarlo en un futuro…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de acomodar sus cosas en la habitación en la que se quedaría con Gelaro, salió en busca de sus amigos, que habían salido antes al ser informados de que la habitación donde se quedaría Yukiko estaba lista. Iba pasando por los pasillos en busca de ellos cuando un joven de cabello rubio vestido con el uniforme de Varia se acercó a él. Con respeto se inclinó enfrente de él y el castaño se puso nervioso, pensó que estaba en peligro.

-Decimo –dijo el subordinado- en estos momentos iba a su habitación a informarle que la cena ya está servida. Si gusta seguirme, lo llevare hasta el comedor. Sus acompañantes ya están allá.

-Gracias. Etto… ¿Xanxus está ahí? –pregunto con temor por una respuesta afirmativa.

-El líder cenara en su habitación. Casi siempre lo hace. –Tsuna suspiro aliviado ante esa respuesta.

Y con un poco de nervios el castaño siguió a su guía, después de todo aquel chico por muy amable que fuera pertenecía a una organización de asesinos. Ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a su destino. La verdad es que Tsuna y sus guardianes no habían probado bocado en toda la mañana debido a la mudanza temporal, así que en realidad tenía hambre y los otros también… No fue largo el trayecto, ni tan complicado, ahora el joven jefe podía respirar tranquilo, no era bueno recordando cosas, y más si eran nuevas pero al menos si recordaría el camino al comedor.

-Al pasar esta puerta está el comedor. -informo su guía al castaño deteniéndose enfrente de dos puertas blancas- Yo me tengo que ir, con su permiso.

Tsuna vio con la rapidez que aquel joven se fue, era como si corriera por su vida. Comenzaba a pensar en las razones que pudieron haber provocado aquella reacción, pero toda actividad cerebral se vio detenida al escuchar un gran golpe detrás de aquella puerta. Una sensación de peligro lo envolvió, por lo que dudo si entrar o no, por unos segundos decidió darse mejor la media vuelta y regresar a sus aposentos, sin embargo una imagen fugaz de los hermanos de nieve paso atravesó su mente y fue en ese momento que recordó que sus amigos yacían dentro de aquel cuarto. Decidido a no abandonarlos abrió las puertas de golpe y en cuanto entro al comedor no pudo evitar asombrarse por aquella imagen. Era como estar en un campo de batalla mortal:

Yukiko y Gelaro que ya se encontraban en el lugar se defendían de los ataques del pequeño del grupo lanzando lo primero que tuvieran a la mano o en el proceso levantando las charolas con comida para usarlos como escudos; Bel lanzaba sus cuchillos en contra de la pobre rana que huía de él, mientras lanzaba pasteles y puré de papa a diestra y siniestra; Squalo gritaba que se detuvieran mientras zarandeaba su espada de un lado a otro queriendo partir un pedazo de carne que por alguna extraña razón colgaba del techo, en el centro de la habitación; Lussuria se reía del primer herido en combate que era Levi, al parecer un plato con sopa caliente fue directo a su rostro y los demás amablemente le habían zambullido pedazos de pan en la boca con la intención de acallar sus gritos; Mammon esquivaba todo mientras contaba un fajo de dinero -seguramente pago de su última misión-, pero gran error de bel al aventar un cuchillo más grande, que al ser esquivado por Fran fue a parar directo al centro de aquel montón monetario, desgarrándolo por el centro… fue en ese momento que todo se volvió peor, una enfurecida ilusionista hizo pagar a los demás con terroríficas ilusiones…

-¡AHHHHHHHHH! –fue el único grito colectivo que necesito Tsuna para comprender que aquel día no cenaría, lo que lo llevo a cuestionarse donde estaría su tutor…

Prefirió cerrar las puertas de aquella habitación y concentrarse en la búsqueda del pequeño trajeado. Al girar en la esquina para su buena o mala suerte, según como se vea, encontró lo que buscaba, pero él bebe no iba solo, estaba en compañía del líder de aquellos alborotadores. ¿Qué hacía ahí aquel hombre tan temible? ¿No se suponía que cenaría en su cuarto? ¿Aquello era otra de las tretas de Reborn? Sin pesarlo mucho y de un segundo a otro, se encontraba corriendo para el lado contrario. Reborn al ver las intenciones de su alumno transformo a León en un bumerán, lanzándolo a los pies del corredor para que tropezara y le diera tiempo a Xanxus acercarse a él.

-¡Alto ahí Dame-Tsuna! -fue lo último que oyó decir a su tutor antes de tocar el suelo.

Tsuna se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y con la intención de refugiarse en el caos de aquella habitación, de nuevo abrió las puertas y fue recibido con la vista de que un pastel se dirigía hacia él. Se hizo a un lado para evitar que aquel platillo le diera en el rostro pero gran error había cometido. El destino le tenía una difícil situación y aquel pastelazo fue el detonador. Al concentrarse en esquivar ágilmente el golpe no noto que detrás de él ya estaba el hombre más temible de Varia, vistiendo su chaqueta recién limpiada de la batalla de esa mañana.

-¡Escoria! –Grito enfadado, deteniendo toda actividad en el lugar.

Hizo un ademan para tomar sus pistolas pero olvido que no las traía en ese momento, las había dejado en su cuarto ya que solo iba a ir a buscar al Baka de Levi que no le llevaba su comida.

Xanxus comenzó una pelea a mano limpia con la persona frente a él, que no era nadie más que el joven Decimo. Fue en ese momento que una batalla empezó.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La cena fue un fiasco, tuvo otro encuentro con Xanxus y aquello había sido una gran sorpresa y no pudo defenderse del todo, gracias a dios solo tenía unos rasguños gracias a las curaciones del portador de las llamas de sol, pero aun así su cuerpo le dolía. Agradecía en verdad la intervención de sus guardianes de la nieve y sus llamas. De no ser porque ellos bloquearon con su llama de la nieve la puerta por la que había escapado en un momento de distracción del peli-negro, en ese momento seguirían peleado o estaría en el hospital.

Se encontraba solo en la habitación, ya que Gelaro había salido a ver a su hermana, estaba boca arriba en la cama cubriéndose con el brazo derecho los ojos. En ese tiempo a solas, se puso a pensar en cómo iba a sobrevivir a esta travesía que se le presentaba, apenas llevaba unas cuantas horas y ya estaba hecho polvo, sus divagaciones lo llevaron a sentir nostalgia por su ciudad y sus amigos pero unos toques en la puerta captaron su atención.

-Adelante.- dijo sin mucho ánimo y sin dirigir la mirada a la entrada.

-Tsuna-Nii –se oyó la voz monótona del joven ilusionista.

-¿Fran? –Al oír la voz inmediatamente se levantó de la cama.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Venía a invitarte a ver una película cono todos.- le dijo aun desde la puerta.

-¿Todos?

-Sí, con Bel-sempai, el capitán Baka de cabello largo, el okama y todos los que quieran verla. - **_*¿Estará Xanxus? Espero que no* _**\- ¿No quieres?

-Está bien –se acercó a el - ¿cuál?

-Corpse Party: Tortured Souls – dijo el pequeño. **_((Tetsuna: Es un anime gore pero la trataremos como una película de terror))_**

-No es de terror esa película-dijo nervioso el castaño.

-Si ¿no la quieres ver Tsuna-Nii? - le pregunto con _"inocencia"_ pero aun con su voz monótona.

-¿Eh? Si…digo… vamos a verla - ***No quiero verla, además de que puede que este Xanxus* **pensó Tsuna mientras lloraba internamente.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la sala donde se encontraron con los integrantes del escuadrón asesino con la excepción de la ilusionista y el líder, al notar esas ausencias el castaño pudo respirar tranquilo.

-Ya llegamos…-anuncio Fran con voz carente de emoción.

-Moo~ Fran –Dijo Lussuria- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

-Porque Tsuna-Nii me estaba haciendo un interrogatorio.

-Shi~ Shi~ Shi~ Shi~ ¿Interrogatorio? ¿De qué? – pregunto Belphegor.

-Qué te importa Bel-sempai.

-Maldita rana.

-Dejen de pelear y mejor decidan cuál veremos.-dijo Lussuria.

-Corpse Party: Tortured Souls – dijo Fran.

-¿Quién te dio permiso para escoger rana?

-Yo mismo.-dijo y empezaron a pelear.

-No, tiene que ser de romance y la mejor es: Romeo y Julieta.-dijo Lussuria moviéndose como gusano.

-¡Voooii basuras! La que veremos será Los Indestructibles.-dijo Squalo enseñando la película.

-Shi~ Shi~ Shi~ Shi~ será la perla dorada –dijo Belphegor.

-Sempai tú solo quieres ver esa porque en la película se matan entre hermanos por ser el siguiente emperador. – dijo Fran apuntándolo con dedo acusador.

-Digno de una realeza como yo. Shi~ Shi~ Shi~ Shi~

-¡No! – Grito Levi – Veremos Hachiko, tu amigo fiel -dijo y Squalo le dio una patada.

-¡Voooii! ¡Veremos los indestructibles!

Debido a que no decidían que genero seria la película que verían decidió que iría a la cocina por algún tentempié. Había ido a buscar algo de comer, ya que no probo mucho durante la cena, grande fue su sorpresa al ver ahí a sus dos amigos, rebuscando en el refrigerador, al parecer no era el único.

-Yukiko, Gelaro -los llamo para que voltearan a verlo.

Al ser nombrados ambos hermanos sacaran sus cabezas del interior del aparato. El castaño comenzó a reírse en cuanto sus amigos se giraron; la menor masticaba un Sándwich y sus mejillas estaban llenas, al castaño se le figuro a un hámster, mientras que el mayor traía colgando de su boca unos fideos del espagueti que estaba comiendo, parecía un niño chiquito.

-Jajá… ¿Pero qué hacen?...jajá – intento contener su risa de verlos así pero le era un poco imposible.

-Tsuna- dijo Yukiko una vez que se tragó el Sándwich. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tenía hambre -dijo ya más calmado- y por lo visto ustedes igual.

-Bueno por todo lo que ocurrió en la cena no pudimos comer.-dijo Gelaro llevándose otro bocado a la boca.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-¿También los invitaron a ver la película? –interrogo el castaño.

-Sí, Lu-chan nos invitó cuando estábamos en mi recamara. –Informo la menor- Y aceptamos.

-No te avisamos porque creí que estarías dormido. Estas muy cansado.

-Sí, estoy cansado pero Fran fue a invitarme y no pude negarme… digamos que por el momento Fran es algo especial… -El estómago del castaño pedía atención y la obtuvo al hacerse escuchar- Tengo hambre…

Todos rieron y los guardianes buscaron en el refrigerador si había algo para darle de comer a su jefe. No había nada preparado, por lo que Yukiko se dispuso a cocinar algo sencillo. Se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina a degustar de los platillos que por muy sencillos que eran estaban deliciosos.

Mientras el Décimo comía aquellos platos con una sonrisa, los hermanos procesaban aquella frase _"digamos que por el momento Fran es algo especial"_… después de unos segundos entendieron a lo que se refería, el pequeño ilusionista era como un puente o un punto de reunión de su amigo/jefe y los demás guardianes.

-Bueno… supongo que es mejor ir de nuevo a la sala para ver si ya se decidieron que película es la que pondrán. –dijo Gelaro con una sonrisa.

-Vinimos a la cocina porque no se decidían. Así que votamos por saciar nuestra hambre mientras ellos se mataban. –todos rieron ante el comentario de la única mujer.

-Yo también vine aquí porque tenía hambre, al parecer Squalo llevaba las de ganar con su película.

-Pues Fran me dijo que verían Corpse Party: Tortured Souls pero al llegar empezaron a pelear de que quien le dio permiso de escoger.

-Típico de ese niñato.

-Gelaro.

-Tsuna por favor, ese mocoso no es nada inocente.-dijo y Tsuna suspiro.

Se dirigieron de nueva cuenta a la sala, y en cuanto Tsuna entro sintió una patada en su rostro que lo estrello con la pared detrás de él.

-¡Reborn!

-Debes estar alerta Dame-Tsuna. Nunca sabes de donde vendrá el siguiente ataque. –Dijo Reborn ocultando su sonrisa detrás de su fedora.

-¿De qué ataque estás hablando? Que yo sepa no hay ninguno –hablaba Tsuna mientras se levantaba.

-Siempre hay un ataque. Siempre.-dijo para luego irse.

-¿Qué le pasa ahora a Reborn?-pregunto Gelaro.

-No lo sé y no es nada bueno.

-¿Y ya escogieron la película? – pregunto Yukiko a Lussuria.

-Veremos Corpse Party: Tortured Souls, al final gane.-dijo Fran ya que fue por votación, pero cada quien votaba por su película pero con la llegada de Mammon quien apoyo a Fran fue la película ganadora.

Después de unos minutos de peleas entre los integrantes del escuadrón asesino por los lugares, dieron play a la película. Conforme avanzaba la película Tsuna sentía que era mejor huir, su experiencia sobreviviendo a las constantes torturas de su tutor le indicaban que esa era la mejor decisión pero ¿cómo huir si no había pasado nada? ¿Y si solo estaba paranoia? Decidió continuar viendo la película pero mantenía un ojo sobre los movimientos del bebe trajeado. Era extraño ver a aquellos revoltosos quietos, disfrutando de un entretenimiento sano, pero no era tan malo supuso Tsuna.

Estaba tan cómodo en aquel lugar que sin notarlo bajo la guardia a mitad de la película, fueron solo unos momentos de distracción, en los cuales un aura asesina se posiciono detrás de él y sintió como le apuntaban con un arma. Rápidamente giro a ver a su tutor y noto que no era nada más ni nada menos que un simple muñeco.

-Reborn… -alcanzo a susurrar antes de tener que moverse para esquivar el disparo.

* * *

**NT: ****¿Les Gusto? Espero espero. ¿Merecemos RW?**

**.**

**.**

**Catalina. robertson99:**** Gracias por tu comentario. Pues la pareja de Tsuna... no te la diré... ... ****Emma y Yukiko ¿quien sabe? (*3*) Puede que se quede con Tsuna pero puede que no, puede que se quede con Byakuran o puede que no.**

**No les diré nada sobre las parejas esas las sabrán cuando llegue el momento de saberlas. ****No te preocupes lo sabrás pronto.**

**.**

**Aliice: Gracias por tu RW. Sobre lo que preguntaste pues no.**

**Ninguna de las tres somos Yukiko. Ya que si hubiera sido Angelice hubiera tomado el nombre de Kyoko que en cualquier caso seria otra Kyoko, si hubiera sido Yo hubiera tomado el nombre de Ren y si hubiera sido Viviana ella tomaría el de Tetsuna.**

**Pero como dije ninguna de nosotras somo Yukiko.**

**.**

**.**

**Marlene: Chicos y chicas por favor dejen Comentarios que son mi pan de cada día XD en este caso de cada semana.**

**Tetsuna: Muy pronto los guardianes ****aparecerán. (*w*) este es el CAPITULO 16 parte - 1 falta la parte dos y por fin verán a los guardianes pero solo por dos capítulos ya que tendrán que esperar unos CAPÍTULOS más para que estén con Tsuna.**

**Angelice: Esperamos que les haya gustado este Capítulo.**

**Ciao Ciao ~ ~ n.n**


	20. Un día de Locos: Trato

**NT: ¡Hola! ¿Como están? Aquí les dejo el capitulo nuevo.**

**KHR NO ME PERTENECE.**

**Aclaraciones:**

* ... * = Pensamientos

-...- = Dialogo

~ Flash Back ~ = Recuerdos

(...) = Traduciendo Un idioma

((...)) = Interferencia de la Autora

POV = Cambio de Narrador.

* * *

_**Cap. 16.5 - Un día de locos: Trato.**_

**.**

**.**

Reborn… -alcanzo a susurrar antes de tener que moverse para esquivar el disparo.

-VOOIIII maldito jefe –grito Squalo, su endemoniado líder había arruinado la velada sin razón aparente.

Una escena como la que se había presentado a su llegada se repitió, Xanxus atacando y Tsuna esquivando la mayor cantidad de ataques.

-¡Reborn! –grito a ahora Gelaro al visualizar al verdadero bebe junto a él- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué Xanxus atacando a Tsuna sin razón? ¿Tú tuviste que ver algo con esto? Para empezar se supone que él ya estaba dormido.

-¡Xanxus cálmate! –se escuchó el grito del castaño.

El pequeño asesino no respondió a ninguna de las preguntas del joven guardián de la nieve, solo se mantuvo quieto en su lugar mirando la batalla de los dos líderes.

Al ver el silencio del bebe, Gelaro decidió que ayudaría a su jefe, se colocó en posición pero fue detenido por Reborn que apuntaba su arma verde al joven.

-No harás nada Gelaro- dijo Reborn ocultando sus ojos con su fedora.

-¿Reborn, que se supone que significa esto? –pregunto Yukiko al ver a su hermano siendo amenazado por aquel Hitman.

-Es simple… -Reborn miro a su Dame-estudiante, quien estaba distraído en la pelea y que no le prestara atención, volvió hablar- …Nono y yo hicimos un trato con Xanxus durante este mes él y Tsuna seguirán enfrentándose, si es derrotado por Dame-Tsuna por lo menos tres veces, Varia servirá fielmente al Décimo.

-¿Qué? ¿Y porque no se nos dijo nada a nosotros? –pregunto Gelaro molesto por verse excluido de aquel acuerdo.

En esos meses que había estado al lado del castaño lo había ayudado como lo haría una mano derecha, estaba en contra de que Reborn siempre hiciera cosas a espaldas de su amigo y este se viera después envuelto en situaciones peligrosas. Cuestionaba la forma de enseñar del ex-arcobaleno pero reconocía que era efectiva…

-Porque de haberlo sabido, no sería divertido -a sonrisa de Reborn crispaba los nervios del chico, Yukiko estaba a punto de gritarle al bebe que estaba loco, cuando siguió hablando.-…además Tsuna no sentiría que su vida corriera en verdad peligro y no pelearía con todas sus fuerzas. Así que esta vez no dejare que ninguno de ustedes dos se interponga como en la cena. Quédense quietos como Squalo y los demás.

Ante aquellas palabras ambos hermanos entendieron que Varia sabia del trato y por eso no habían interferido, solo gritaban para que el castaño no sospechara. Aun en contra de sus deseos de ayudar a su jefe, los hermanos Bertesco se limitaron a ver la pelea.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El joven Décimo estaba muerto. ¡Por dios! Era el primer día y ya había peleado con Xanxus por lo menos tres veces. Y debido al cansancio esta vez no había salido tan bien librado, ¿en verdad seria así todo el mes? En esos momentos solo deseaba que su tutor detuviera aquella locura.

Se dejó caer en la cama sin haberse cambiado la pijama, sin darse cuenta en menos de un segundo había caído en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Tsuna, ¿crees que está bien no investigar en donde esta Reborn?- pregunto Gelaro de espaldas a la cama del castaño, estaba terminando de ponerse la pijama.

Pasaron 1, 2, 3… un minuto y no obtuvo respuesta alguna, por lo que volteo a ver a su amigo, el cual yacía roncando. Sonrió mientras se acercaba a su jefe, quito con cuidado los zapatos del menor y lo acomodo dentro de las cobijas. En verdad veía al castaño como otro hermano menor. Después de revolver el cabello del dormilón se retiró a su cama, acomodándose para poder dormir. Más cuando el dios del sueño estaba por hacer su trabajo, Gelaro recordó las palabras de Reborn después de haber despertado a Xanxus para que peleara con Tsuna…

_"Su mejor arma son este tipo de errores dolorosos y el crecer a pasos agigantados gracias a ellos."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era un nuevo día, y los rayos de sol dieron en su cara al ser su cama la más cercana a la gran ventana que tenía aquel cuarto, miro su reloj, eran las 10 am era extraño que Reborn no hubiera ido a levantar a su amigo, por lo que supuso que quería darles un tiempo más para dormir. Se levantó con la intención de ir al baño a lavarse la cara para despertar mejor. En su recorrido vio que su compañero de habitación, hacia un gran bulto en su cama.

**_*Jajá pareciera que Tsuna está gordo, o que son dos en una cama* _**Pensó el guardián al ver la gran bola que era el castaño y aquel cobertor en la cama, y es que en verdad era un gran bulto. Se metió al baño, y cuando salió minutos después vio que su amigo había cambiado de posición en la cama, iba a buscar la ropa que iba a ponerse cuando algo en la cama le llamo la atención.

¡Tsuna tenía tres pies, dos izquierdos y uno derecho! Oh por dios, ¡Era un fenómeno! Debido a que no tenía mucho de haber despertado, todo era posible, segundos después razono, tener tres pies era imposible por lo que opto por acercarse. Se dirigió tranquilamente al durmiente, sin hacer ruido alguno, una vez cerca levanto el cobertor de un solo jalón. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a su querida hermana Yukiko ahí acosada junto a su jefe.

Un tic poso en su ceja, veía una escena que jamás pensó ver. Su jefe y hermana durmiendo tranquilamente juntos y abrazados, eso no podía ser real. _"Enojó"_ eso mostraba su rostro pero ni él sabía que era lo que sentía en ese mismo momento, pero de algo si estaba seguro no era enojo lo que sentía pero ¿entonces que era aquel sentir…?

-Mmm… cinco minutos más-dijo Yukiko volteándose.

-Yukiko despierta.-dijo Gelaro mientras la movía pero quien despertó fue el castaño.

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo aun con los ojos cerrado pero sentándose en la cama.

-Ya es de día.-dijo Gelaro con voz seria, contenía la ira que sentía en ese momento. En eso el castaño abrió los ojos.-… ¡¿Me podrías decir que significa el que mi hermana este durmiendo aquí contigo?! –por mucho que se repetía que mantuviera la calma, estallo al ver como su hermana abrazaba de la cintura a el castaño

Aquel grito hizo que ambos chicos despertaran completamente… al verse a descubiertos entendieron que estaban en serios problemas…

-Hermano…

-Yukiko, sal. Quiero hablar con Tsuna.

Ambos menores sabían que lo que hacían no era lo adecuado, por lo que se miraron entre si y luego asentir entre ellos, Yukiko salió de la habitación dejando solo a Tsuna y Gelaro quien suspiro para tranquilizarse.

-Tsuna…-comenzó a hablar el peli-turquesa- ¿A ti te gusta Yukiko?

Y como si esa preguntara fuera una flecha, atravesó la mente del castaño, trayendo desde su subconsciente un recuerdo que creía nunca recuperaría y se quedaría con la duda…

**_~Flash back~_**

_Regresaba a casa después de un arduo día de escuela, cada día era tranquilo pero no por ello los chicos dejaban de pelear entre ellos. Gokudera y Yamamoto no pudieron acompañarme en esta ocasión debido a los deberes escolares. Llegue a mi casa y sorpresa me lleve al encontrarme con Haru en la entrada:_

_-Bienvenido. –Me dio la bienvenida en cuanto me vio- Y buenas tardes, Tsuna-san._

_-Hola Haru. ¿Sucede algo?_

_-Ah… bueno…-se veía nerviosa, y por extraño que pareciera esta vez yo no lo estaba. Los últimos días había estado confundido con mis sentimientos por ella y por Kyoko-chan, aun así… aquí estaba, tranquilo, como cuando la conocí._

_-¿Haru, estas bien?_

_-Ah… bueno…-comenzó otra vez a tartamudear algo raro en ella, me estaba preocupando. Cuando iba a decir algo, tomo aire y comenzó a hablar de nuevo.-… Tsuna-san, tengo algo que decirte ¿Tienes tiempo para dar un paseo?_

_Asentí y ambos comenzamos a caminar, sin rumbo fijo y yo solo me limite a seguirla. Un silencio se apodero de nosotros. Mi mente estaba en otro lado menos ahí, de repente ella detuvo su andar. Fue en ese momento en que me percate que estábamos en un puente, mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando el escenario frente a mí era Italia… me hubiera alterado de no ser porque escuche una voz conocida…_

_-Tsuna-kun…_

_-¿Kyoko-chan? –estaba confundido, ¿que estaba sucediendo?_

_-Tsuna-san…_

_-Tsuna-kun…_

_Las mire. Las dos estaban frente a mí con la mano derecha extendida…_

_-¿Quieres ser mi novio? –dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo._

_¿Esto era real? ¿Las dos estaban declarando su amor por mí? No podía ser verdad. Su cara era seria por lo que no lo podía tomar a broma… me mantuve unos segundo sorprendido por semejante revelación pero antes de pensar mi respuesta, algo me decía que ya estaba tomada…_

_-Tsuna…-una voz que me pareció conocida y angelical se oyó detrás de mí._

_Voltee y vi una chica extendiéndome la mano. Su rostro no se veía, sin embargo aquel cabello__ lo conocía, no tenía duda de ello. No era más alta que Yukiko y su complexión seria como la de Chrome, vestía un traje Kimono japonés. Sin saber porque o de que, sonreí. Gire a ver a Haru y a Kyoko-chan, y sin que supiera mi cabeza que decir, mi boca__ hablo primero,_

_-Kyoko-chan, Haru. Lo siento, yo estoy…_

_¿Qué iba a decir? No lo supe, porque en ese momento se oyó un golpe, mire en la dirección de dónde provino pero no había nada, sin embargo los golpes se oyeron más fuertes, talle mis ojos para ver mejor y cuando mire de nuevo vi una puerta que se abrió…_

…Era Coyote-san, y fue ahí que me di cuenta que todo había sido un sueño… ¿Pero que estaba soñando? No lo recuerdo…

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Reborn sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Disculpen que los interrumpa, nos acaba de llegar un informe de la Isla de Catafalco. –dijo Coyote-san.

-¿Qué dice?-pregunto Gelaro.

-Al parecer hay disputas sobre quien tomara el lugar del jefe, las medidas que tomaron antes de venir acá, no convencieron a los demás integrantes de la familia y se están disputando el lugar. La situación se ha mantenido al margen gracias a la ayuda del líder sustituto que eligieron ustedes, pero ha llegado al límite. Necesitan ir a la isla y arreglar de una vez por todas, la situación antes de que haya un mar de sangre.

**_~Fin del Flash back~_**

**_*Así que de eso era mi sueño. ¿Quién era esa sombra? ¿Iba a rechazar a Kyoko-chan? Estuve enamorado de ella desde hace años como para rechazarla, es verdad que mis sentimientos por Haru comenzaron hacerme dudar pero… ¡Ah! Todo es tan complicado. Para empezar ni siquiera estoy ya tan seguro de mis propios sentimientos, como para agregar ahora a Yukiko…*_**

Gelaro que veía el debate interno en que se había sumergido desde hacía un rato su jefe/amigo volvió a suspirar, a veces era imposible entender al castaño. Dejo que continuara un rato más en aquel tormento... ya pasado un tiempo decidió volver a hablar.

-Tsuna.-dijo con voz tranquila el peli-turquesa. El nombrado dejo sus pensamientos a un lado para prestarle atención a la persona que tenía enfrente.-… Bueno, esto es difícil para mí, pero… supongo que… Si, si eres tú, no me opondré.- dijo con una sonrisa.

El décimo estaba impresionado por dos cosas, la primera era que su amigo le estaba permitiendo tener una relación con su amada hermana, y agradecía la confianza, lo hacía feliz… pero… ahí radicaba la segunda sorpresa, ¿él había dado a entender que le gustaba Yukiko? Medito de nuevo, pero esta vez centrándose solo en sus sentimientos en Yukiko, cuando obtuvo la respuesta adecuada fue que hablo.

-Lo siento Gelaro –el castaño comenzó con una disculpa, era mejor aclarar todo.- agradezco la confianza que me otorgas al permitirme salir con Yukiko, pero tendré que ser honesto contigo… a mi… a mí no me gusta ella de esa manera. Es verdad que no es la primera vez que Yukiko duerme en mi cama -¡Chin! Había soltado información de mas, y que tomaría un tiempo de procesar al guardián-…y sé que fue irresponsable de mi parte dejarla hacer eso, siendo ella una dama, pero también no le vi nada negativo. Después de todo solo se escabullía en mi cama porque no quería molestarte a ti y al parecer ella siente lo mismo que yo…

Cualquier pensamiento que fuera procesado en ese momento por el mayor fue botado a segundo plano al oír _"ella siente lo mismo que yo" ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Es que acaso en verdad estaban tan enamorados?_

Gelaro se tomó unos momentos para procesar todo lo dicho por Tsuna. Se sentó al borde de su cama para pensarlo. El castaño solo lo observaba suponía lo que pasaba por la mente de su guardián, pero había de ser honesto… en esos momentos temía más salir de aquella habitación a sabiendas de quien podría interceptarlos, que a los reclamos de un hermano celoso. Era verdad que había hablado de más… lo supo segundos después de haberlo dicho pero ahora era mejor hablarlo todo…

El peli-turquesa ya había procesado toda la información y ahora sus celos se encontraban a punto de explotar de nuevo…eran los puntos y dudas que tenía…

-Gelaro…-intento hablar el castaño siendo interrumpido inmediatamente por el guardián.

-…Tsuna –en su voz se notaba las emociones que reprimía- quiero que respondas a mis dudas, sin mentiras y con exactitud…

-Está bien. –asintió mientras reprimía el instinto de querer salir corriendo de la habitación por el miedo que le provoca la voz del mayor.

-Primera… ¿Qué hacía aquí Yukiko, en TU cama?

-Bueno… la verdad es que solo dormíamos.

-¿Pasa todas las noches?

-Mmm… Sí.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde que salió del hospital… la primera noche que paso en la mansión de Nono, fue la primera.

-¡¿Desde entonces?! -Grito furioso el guardián levantándose de la cama- ¡¿Por qué no me habían dicho?! Para empezar ¡¿porque lo hace?!

-Gelaro cálmate, por favor. –pidió el acusado **_((Marlene: Lo siento he estado viendo la ley y el orden))_\- **No te habíamos dicho nada porque Yukiko solo duerme conmigo, no pasa nada más. Lo juro. Ella llora durante un rato y me abraza, después caí rendida ante el sueño. En cuanto porque lo hace, la verdad yo mismo desconozco la razón… pero siento que es por lo que paso… no sé, quizás tenga miedo. La verdad es que las veces que le he preguntado por qué y ellas solo dice que si me molesta no lo hará, pero veo dolor y tristeza en sus ojos, y al final termino cediendo. De verdad lo siento. –Hizo una reverencia en forma de disculpa.

-Está bien, te creo que no hagan nada… -ante esa frase el castaño se sonrojo pero siguió en la misma posición- Y por qué no me había dicho a mí, supongo que es para no preocuparme… Sé que a veces la sobre-protejo, pero es que ella es la única familia de sangre que tengo.

Ambos chicos suspiran, uno aliviado y el otro con resignación.

-No diré nada más. Ella no ha hablado conmigo y no quiero presionarla, ambos sabemos que lo que le paso no se supera de un día para el otro, así que la dejare hacer lo que sienta que le da alivio. Si Yukiko sigue haciéndolo solo te pido que la apoyes y respetes… aunque en ese ámbito estoy seguro que no debo preocuparme, sé que nunca le faltarías al respeto.

-Hai. –Contesto feliz el joven sucesor.

-Pero antes de dar por acabado este asunto quiero que contestes algo más… ¿Qué quisiste decir con que Yukiko y tú comparten el mismo sentimiento?

-Ah… eso… Bueno es que yo la vea como una hermana y siento que ella también me ve como un hermano más. Es por eso que me tuvo la confianza.

Después de arreglar algunas dudas menores ambos salieron riendo de la habitación, fueron al comedor a ver si podían desayunar esta vez. Donde fueron recibidos solamente por Reborn y Yukiko quien se paró inmediatamente al verlos entrar.

-Hermano… yo…

-Está bien Yukiko. Tsuna ya me aclaro que no hay nada de malo. –dijo mientras posaba su mano en la cabeza de la menor.- Así que no te preocupes. No estoy enojado… Digamos que solo fue una gran sorpresa para mí verte dormida junto a Tsuna.

Yukiko miro al castaño quien solo le sonrió, transmitiéndole una sensación de "Todo está bien." El jefe de ambos chicos siguió para sentarse junto a su tutor quien ya desayunaba.

-Me sorprende que el Dame de mi estudiante ocultara algo así y a mí se me escapara –menciono Reborn mientras le servían su desayuno.

-Digamos que no lo ocultaba pero tampoco lo divulgaba. Estoy impresionado que se te allá escapado esta vez, de verdad. –Contesto el castaño- Siendo sincero eso me hace sentir mejor.

-No te creas la gran cosa Dame-Tsuna, solo fue esta vez. –dijo el pequeño Hitman apuntando su pistola a su alumno.

El castaño estuvo tentado a gritar de miedo por aquel artefacto pero la superioridad que sentía en esos momentos lo llevó a contestarle a su alumno sin mostrar miedo alguno.

-Ya lo veremos, ya lo veremos Reborn.

El tutor sonrió ante la madurez que comenzaba a mostrar su estudiante, escondió su mirada debajo de su fedora y disparo.

-¡Reborn! –grito el castaño al sentirse mojado.

Al parecer León se había transformado en una pistola de agua. Los hermanos que todavía seguían hablando centraron su atención a su jefe al oír su grito. Tsuna había regresado a su dame actitud.

-Todavía tienes un largo camino Tsuna- dijo Reborn después de haberlo mandado a volar.

-¡Itee! –se quejó de dolor el volador.

Los presentes rieron durante el desayuno, estaban cómodos. Incluso olvidaron que estaban en la mansión de Varia, quienes al parecer seguían durmiendo ya que era muy temprano…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**+++++++++ Rebornadas +++++++++**

**_Como manipular a alguien de sueño pesado._**

Estaba terminado de colocar algunas cámaras para poder espi… digo vigilar la casa en este mes que vayamos a vivir aquí con Varia. Después de todo necesito saber en qué parte está Tsuna por si se encuentra con Xanxus y empiezan a pelear.

Conozco muy bien a mi Dame-alumno y sé que evitara a toda costa a Xanxus, así que debo tomar medidas de prevención. Hice aquel trato porque confió que Tsuna lo hará pero necesito que pelee lo más seguido y se vaya acostumbrando.

Mientras me dirigía a mi habitación alcance a oír a Xanxus decirle a alguien que descansaría y no quería que lo molestaran o habría una fosa común en el boque cercano **_*Tengo una idea.*_**

Al llegar a mi habitación localice con mis cámaras a Dame-Tsuna al parecer estaba agotado con el pequeño encuentro que provoque durante la cena.

Iba caminando con Fran hablando sobre ver una película en la sala con los demás usa las demás cámaras para localizar a la bola de lunáticos, estaban peleando en la sala por una tontería, en otra cámara localice a Gelaro y Yukiko en la cocina. Era el momento idóneo los guardianes lejos de su jefe, no interferirían por segunda vez mis planes el día de hoy.

Entre e uno de mis pasillo secretos directo a la habitación de Xanxus dormía tan tranquilo que parecía una persona normal. ***Ese Dame tiene que estar siempre alerta. Veamos cómo le ha servido el entrenamiento físico que ha tenido con Lal estos meses, veremos su resistencia.***

La mejor forma de despertar a ese tipo de personas era tocar gong. Ni lento, ni perezoso transforme a leon en uno y comenzó a tocar sin parar 5 veces.

Pero el maldito mocoso de Xanxus ni se inmuto. Honestamente creía que sería como Hibari de sueño ligero. Me subí sobre él y lo golpe un poco en la cara pero ni así se despertó el maldito.

Tuve que recurrir a último recurso que tenía por el momento, ya que si no funcionaba tendría que regresar a mi habitación para buscar algo que me ayudara y eso desperdiciaría tiempo.

Transforme a leon por segunda vez pero ahora en una guitarra electrifica con amplificador, respire un poco antes de toar, fue en ese momento que recordé la voz Shamal mencionado algo hace tiempo

_-"Cuando la persona duerme tan profundamente puede ser más propensa a ser más manipulable en sueños"_

Ya lo había intentado varias ocasiones con Dame-Tsuna pero nunca funciono, tal vez se deba a su súper intuición o lo que sea, da igual no funciona por eso o despierto a golpes porque eso me enoja.

Como sea intentare ponerlo en práctica con él. Me tendré que acerar a su oído.

-Tsunayoshi Sawada es un buen rival enfréntalo.-dije.

-Ahh…

-Tsunayoshi Sawada es un buen rival. Enfréntalo… - volví a susurrarle.

-Tsuna… - **_*funciona*_**

-Así es. Enfréntate a Tsunayoshi…

-Enfrentar…

-Sí. Enfrenta a Tsunayoshi Sawada….es un buen rival.-**_ *Esto es divertido*_**

-Rival… rival…Sawada… - si eso funcionaba. Ahora es el momento. Acerque mi mano a la guitarra y simplemente…

**_¡TRUUNNNNN!_**

**_((Marlene: Como siempre mis efectos de sonido no faltaban))_**

Di un salto en cuanto él se levantó gritando.

-¡SAWADA!

Me escondí en el dosel de la cama en lo que Xanxus se levantaba de la cama y salía de la habitación. Una vez solo, baje y camine rumbo a la sala donde estaría Dame-Tsuna

**_*Esto será divertido, no dejare que Gelaro y Yukiko arruinen este mes de diver… digo pruebas*_**

* * *

**NT: ****¿Les Gusto? Espero espero. ¿Merecemos RW?**

**.**

**.**

**Catalina. robertson99: ****Gracias por tu comentario. Sobre la parejas como dije ya las descubriras mas adelante y espero te gusten**

**.**

**.**

_**Tetsuna: Espero les haya gustado.**_

_**Marlene: ¡POR FIN! ¡LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA LOS GUARDIANES APARECERÁN!**_

_**Angelice: PERO ESO SI, COMO SE LO HE ESTADO DICIENDO TODAVÍA NO ES MOMENTO DE QUE ESTÉN CON TSUNA.**_

_**Marlene: LES DARÉ SPOILER el próximo capitulo se llamara:**_

_**Cap. 17 - **_**_JAPÓN_**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**..."LOS ZOMBIS REVIVIERON"...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-...pero ahora el destino les tiene una prueba.**_

_**-¿Cuál? – pregunto Chrome mirándola.**_

_**-Simple. Y es, que tanto pueden crecer sin la persona en la que confían su vida. -eso dejo a todos con los ojos abiertos.- Tomen su decisión, en esta vida se tienen que tomar decisiones con muchos riesgos o sin riegos pero eso es lo interesante.**_

**.**

**.**

_**Marlene: JAJAJA el spoiler no dice nada XD**_

_**Angelice: COMO ME QUIERO**_

_**Tetsuna: Se cuidan. Ciao~ Ciao~**_


	21. Japón Parte I

**NT: ¡Hola! ¿Como están? Aquí les dejo el capitulo nuevo.**

**KHR NO ME PERTENECE.**

**Aclaraciones:**

* ... * = Pensamientos

-...- = Dialogo

~ Flash Back ~ = Recuerdos

(...) = Traduciendo Un idioma

((...)) = Interferencia de la Autora

POV = Cambio de Narrador.

* * *

**_Cap. 17 Japón. Parte I._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Retroceso de Tiempo#**

**Japón/Namimori**

**Aeropuerto de Namimori**

.

Un avión aterrizaba. Del transporte bajaron varios adolecentes, un adulto, dos niños y un bebe. Pero entre los adolescentes había 2 que se veían molestos, 2 tristes al igual que los niños y los demás tranquilos o eso aparentaban.

-¿Gokudera adónde vas? – Le pregunto un moreno al peli-plata que se dirigía a las gacetas.

El nombrado se detuvo para voltear a ver al moreno. Estaba furioso y el que le quitaran aunque fuera un segundo empeoraba su estado de ánimo.

-Iré a comprar un boleto de regreso a Italia. -dijo con tono molesto pero antes de que avanzara un paso más, cayó dormido.

-¡Gokudera! – exclamo el moreno quien corrió hacia su compañero seguido de un albino.

-No te preocupes, solo está dormido ~Kora.-decía él bebe rubio bajando su arma con el que le había disparado un sedante al peli-plata.

-Bien, vayamos a mi casa y explicaremos lo ocurrido. -dijo el adulto quien fue seguido por todos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Durante el transcurso del aeropuerto a la casa nadie había dicho nada, se habían sumergido en un silencio asfixiante, al menos para el menor de los guardianes. Todos entraron a la casa sin saber qué dirían a la madre de su _amigo/jefe/conocido_ pero cuál fue su sorpresa al saber que esta sabía de antemano que su hijo no regresaría. Después de decirles que su hijo se había despedido de ella y que había anunciado sobre sus estudios en Italia salió al supermercado para comprar los ingredientes para la cena, dejando a los hombres en la sala para que platicaran.

-Oto-sama díganos ¿Por qué el Juudaime no regreso con nosotros? – pregunto el peli-plata calmado quien ya había despertado.

-Pues… mmm… Tsuna se quedó… para…

-Se quedó a entrenar. ~Kora – dijo él bebe al ver que el adulto lo estaba haciendo de re-cansado.

-¿Tsuna? ¿Para qué? – pregunto el moreno.

-Obvio que para suceder Vongola pero lo que no entiendo es porque nosotros no podemos estar con él, somos sus guardines. -Decía molesto el peli-plata mientras los demás solo escuchaban.

-Porque Tsuna así lo pidió – dijo el adulto.

Aunque estaba mintiendo en cierta forma, pues era verdad que se quedó a entrenar y que el castaño estaba de acuerdo con que los chicos no estuvieran en Italia, pero algo le decía que no solo era por eso, pero no pregunto pues si Nono no le dijo nada es porque no le correspondía saber. Al parecer el Noveno le ocultaba cosas pero no podía pedir más información, Iemitsu desconocía por completo la existencia del séptimo guardián.

-Kufufu~ a mí no me hacen el tonto. Sé muy bien que el Vongola sé quedo por algo más – dijo el peli-piña.

-Pues te fallo. Kora~ - le dijo él bebe con los brazo cruzados- Sawada solo se quedó para entrenar. Y si por mi fuera ustedes también se hubieran quedado en Italia pero por petición de Sawada fueron enviados de regreso a Japón para que tuvieran su propia vida. Kora~

Su comentario dejo a la mayoría tristes pues su _amigo/jefe_ en cierta forma los estaba sacando de su vida o al menos eso es lo que pensaban aunque tampoco querían creer eso. Habían pasado muchas situaciones juntos como para que de repente el castaño los abandonara.

-Etto…El Boss.-la única chica del grupo quería hablar pero su timidez le estaba ganando, aun así pudo obtener la atención de todos. Suspiro. – El Boss me ha dejado un mensaje para ustedes.

Ante lo dicho, todos pusieron absoluta atención y como resultado la fuerza de voluntad de la chica flaqueo, se sentía incomoda siendo el centro de atención.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Nagi? – pregunto la piña para calmar a la chica.

-Me dio esto. -estiro su brazo para entregar el objeto al más cercano a ella, quien resulto ser Yamamoto.

El guardián de la lluvia tomo la carta donde venía escrito el mensaje el cual hablaba.

-Lo leeré – anuncio.

**.**

**.**

_Hola chicos._

_Sé que en este mismo momento no estamos juntos, ustedes están en Japón y yo en Italia, además de que deben estar enojados conmigo al no decirles que me iba a quedar aquí, de seguro algunos quieren estar aquí conmigo pero no lo voy a permitir._

_En el momento en que pongan un pie en Italia dejaran de ser mis guardianes… Y hablando de guardianes chicos, les quiero decir que este tiempo que no voy a estar con ustedes se piensen en donde se están metiendo; es la mafia después de todo, se los digo más que nada a ustedes Yamamoto, Onii-san._

_Les quiero pedir que piensen seriamente en esto y tengan una vida normal mientras no estoy a su lado, nada de entrenamientos o algo por el estilo. Por favor aunque sé que es inútil pedírselos. Solo quiero que vivan una vida normal por un tiempo, en especial tu Gokudera-kun._

_Diviértanse; cuando regrese me dirán su respuesta de lo que decidieron, si quieren una vida normal no les diré nada y les deseare lo mejor. Pero para los que quieran venir a este mundo conmigo me arrepentiré de decirles "Bienvenidos" pero al mismo tiempo me hacen feliz de que estén cerca de mí._

_Nos vemos chicos y cuídense._

_PD: Gokudera-kun más te vale portarte bien en la escuela y no hacer alboroto para molestar a Hibari-san. Mukuro yo sé que no deseas ser mi guardián y no quieres nada conmigo y Vongola, pero no vengas a Italia, esta regla va para todos ustedes, si vienen serán llevados a Vindicare por no cumplir una orden mía como Decimo Vongola. Bye._

_ATTE: Sawada Tsunayoshi. **Decimo Capo de la Famiglia Vongola.**_

**.**

**.**

-Y eso es todo lo que dice – término de leer el beisbolista.

-El Juudaime…

-Kufufu~ ese Vongola me está prohibiendo algo. Además de que se dio cuenta de la abertura que pude haber usado para ir a Italia.-dijo Mukuro.

Se acercó al moreno y le arrebató la carta, al tocar el papel sus dedos tuvieron contacto con una sustancia que llamo su atención, sonrió levemente y la quemo con sus ilusiones, no necesitaban esa fastidiosa carta que les prohibía ir a Italia. Delante de sus ojos los guardianes vieron desaparecer el único objeto que los separaba de su jefe.

-Bien, gracias a que la carta de Tsuna les respondió ciertas preguntas, ahora vayan a su casa. Descansen porque mañana deben de ir a su escuela. -dijo el adulto.

-Pero…-quiso decir Gokudera.

-Por cierto.-dijo el adulto- Entréguenme los Accesorios Vongola.-les dijo estirando su brazo hacia ellos.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿PORQUE?! – gritaron algunos.

**_((Tetsuna: Como saben, Hibari, Mukuro son los únicos que no gritarían. Son malos, muy malos _****(/¬o¬)/ _desgraciadamente así los quiero))_**

-Porque Tsuna les ha quitado el derecho de ser guardianes hasta que el regrese.-les dijo Iemitsu.

-Pero Tsuna…

-Tsuna lo acaba de mencionar en su carta que decidieran que vida tomar-dijo Iemitsu.

-Mientras lo piensan, tendrán que entregar los accesorios ~Kora.-hablo Colonello.

-Lo siento chicos pero Vongola no se puede dar el lujo de perder los accesorios.

-Si confían en Tsuna regrésenlos ~Kora.-dijo Colonello agarrando un vaso con agua.-Lambo fue más fácil hacer que nos lo entregara ~Kora.

-Tomen herbívoros.-dijo Kyoya entregando la Pulsera de la Nube Versión X, prueba de que era el Guardián de la Nube del Décimo Vongola, al entregarlo se voltio hacia la puerta de la casa para irse, él ya sabía todo desde el principio de cualquier forma.

-Ahora les toca a ustedes.-dijo el adulto guardando el accesorio de la Nube en un maletín.

-Si Tsuna así lo quiere, tomen.-dijo Yamamoto dándoles el Collar de la Lluvia Versión X, prueba de que era el Guardián de la Lluvia del Décimo Vongola, si mirada aún no se despegaba del collar, era algo muy importante para él después de todo.

-Entonces tomen.-dijo serio Ryohei entregando el Brazalete del Sol Versión X, prueba de que era el Guardián del Sol del Décimo Vongola. Vio como era guardado junto a los otros accesorios al maletín.

-Gokudera ~Kora. Entrega el accesorio.-dijo Colonello al ver la indecisión del peli-plata.

-Tsk. Tomen.-dijo quitando la Hebilla de la Tormenta Versión X de su cinturón y entregándoselos. Iemitsu guardo la hebilla y cerro el maletín ante las miradas incrédulas de los jóvenes.

-No falta Mukuro.-dijo Yamamoto.

-Kufufu~ yo no necesito entregarlo.-dicho esto desapareció junto a Chrome en una niebla.

-¡Ese maldito…! – dijo Gokudera.

-Déjenlo luego hablaremos con el.-dijo Iemitsu.-Bien, chicos vayan a casa descansen y tengan su vida tranquila hasta que Tsuna regresa ¡ah! Y tomen su decisión claro está.-acabo de decir.

Echándolos amablemente fuera de su casa. Sin que nadie pudiera reprochar nada, fueron sacados de la casa de su amigo. Todos miraron la casa antes de irse, ya que desde ahora en adelante no tenían nada que los hiciera regresar a ese lugar, nada los ataba más o al menos eso fue lo que pensaron antes de retirarse en silencio.

Cada quien llego cansados de un largo viaje, lo primero que hicieron fue lanzarse a la cama a dormir, estaban realmente cansados como para pensar que hacer y demasiados tristes algunos más que otros claramente pero igual se fueron a dormir sin que nada y nadie los pudiera despertar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Al día siguiente:_**

Todos habían ido a Namichuu pero tenían la peor aura deprimida que los demás alumnos habían visto en su vida, claro a excepción de dos y eran: Hibari y Chrome, ellos ya estaban preparados para no ver al herbívoro/jefe por un tiempo.

Aunque la peli-índigo aun así estaba triste pero no tanto como los _"zombis"_

**_((Angelice: Como habían nombrado los demás alumnos a Yamamoto, Gokudera y Ryohei de tan solo verlos XD))_**

-¿Chrome-chan sabes que les pasa a los chicos? – Llego la peli-naranja con una cara que mostraba claramente preocupación – Ayer Onii-chan llego muy triste y no medio razón, se encerró en su habitación y no salió para nada. Y hoy veo a Yamamoto-kun y Gokudera-kun igual o peor que Onii-chan, además de que no llegaron con Tsuna-kun ¿estará enfermo?

-El Boss… -medito un poco lo que iba a decir- …el Boss… se quedó en Italia, Kyoko-chan – dijo Chrome triste.

-¿Qué? – pregunto la peli-naranja preguntándose así misma si es que había escuchado bien.

-El Boss…-ya no puedo decir más al escuchar el timbre.

**.**

**_Ding Dong_**

**.**

El timbre sonó, los alumnos que estaban afuera de sus salones se metieron, la peli-naranja no tuvo más opción que irse a sentar, con la duda por saber que su amigo, el profesor llego.

-Buenos días jóvenes. –dijo entrando el profesor pero al ver a dos de sus alumnos con una aura negra se sorprendió ya que se trataban de los más alegres o más revoltosos - ¿Y a ustedes dos que les pasa? – pregunto viéndolos pero esa pregunta los deprimió más de lo que estaban o más bien ¿se podían deprimir más?

**.**

**_Toc, Toc._**

**.**

-Con permiso –dijo Kusakabe entrando al salón pero también al ver a los zombis en los que se habían transformado Gokudera y Yamamoto le salió una gotita, él ya estaba informado de todo al ser la mano derecha de Hibari Kyoya – Vengo a entregar una nueva lista.

-¿Nueva lista? – pregunto el profesor.

-Sí, el alumno Sawada Tsunayoshi se ha transferido por lo que ya no estará en esta escuela – dijo y todos se sorprendieron; ahora entendían la depresión de los jóvenes, ya que ellos eran los más cercanos al Dame de la escuela, era normal que estuvieran así, en especial el peli-plateado.

-¿Por qué se fue y adonde? – pregunto Kyoko sorprendida, triste y entre otras emociones, ahora sabía que si escucho bien lo que le había dicho la peli-índigo.

-Las razones que dio fue por problemas familiares y se fue a una escuela al extranjero, más específicos una escuela en Italia.-eso sorprendió aún más a todos, pues quien se imaginaria que el Dame de la escuela se iría al extranjero y para colmo un país con grandes escuelas.-Ya entregue lo que se me pidió, con su permiso.-dicho eso se fue dejando a todos sorprendidos y a los _zombis_ más muertos ya que les recordaron de que su amigo/jefe se fue.

-Bueno ya escucharon Sawada se ha ido, se le va extrañar pero bueno… no es hora de deprimirse ustedes todavía tienen que seguir con su vida aquí – escuchar esas palabras los hizo recordar la carta del castaño por lo empezaron a tener demasiado pensamientos entres ellos.

**.**

**_POV Gokudera:_**

**_-*A ver… El Juudaime quiere que tenga una vida tranquila y normal, quiere que piense bien a donde me estoy metiendo... pero… ¡ ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO?!... Mi familia de por si es mafiosa, el deseo del Juudaime no puede ser cumplido aunque… ¿Solo sería hasta que el regrese?… pero… para cuando el regrese, el será fuerte por haber estado entrenando y yo por tener una vida normal no seré tan fuerte para proteger al Juudaime… ¡AHHHH! ¡NI SIQUIERA SE LO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO!* -_**

**_Fin del POV Gokudera._**

**.**

A todos les salió una gotita de sudor al ver a su compañero Gokudera Hayato jalándose sus cabellos con desesperación para después estarse jopando contra el pupitre, tuvo que ser llevado a enfermería porque le empezó salir sangre de la frente.

**.**

**_POV Yamamoto:_**

Suspiro **_-*Sin Tsuna aquí, ya no podremos jugar a la mafia, y eso que era tan divertido…pero Tsuna quiere que pensemos bien si seguiremos jugando o no*-_** suspiro.

**_Fin del POV Yamamoto._**

**.**

Todos podían escuchar los constantes suspiros de su compañero Yamamoto Takeshi estaba peor que una chica enamorada y además no sonaba deprimido. Pero con esa aura negra que carga lo dudabas.

**.**

**_POV Chrome:_**

**_-*El Boss no estará por un tiempo… y me pidió que cuidara a todos… además de que pidió que tengamos una vida normal, cotidiana… pero yo no puedo tener una vida normal… Mukuro-sama y yo no podemos aunque el Boss lo pida… pero el Boss quiere que la tengamos… el Boss no estará aquí…*-_**

**_Fin del POV Chrome._**

**.**

Todos se asustaron al ver lágrimas en las mejillas de su compañera más tímida Chrome Dokuro, nadie sabía qué hacer con esos tres. El salón estaba en pánico completo.

Y ni se diga sobre los de tercer año al ver a su compañero Ryohei Sasawaga sin sus gritos. Sus gritos se volvieron simples susurros que nadie escuchaba, ni mucho menos entendían.

El día termino, sin ningún tipo de pelea con el presidente disciplinario contra la piña que venía a molestarlo –al parecer ni se habían presentado a la escuela sus secuaces-, sin los _"fuegos artificiales"_ de Gokudera, sin los _Ma~ Ma~_ de Yamamoto y sin los gritos extremos de Ryohei.

Los tres ahora conocidos como zombis, y la peli-índigo como la más tímida e inocente de la escuela -aunque eso ya lo era- se fueron a casa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Una semana después:_**

El día paso _"normal"_ y en silencio cosa que alegro mucho al presidente disciplinario, pero ahora tenía que soportar la aura deprimente que rodeaba toda su escuela por 3 herbívoros y una herbívora.

Las clases acabaron sin contratiempo.

-¡Kyoko-chan, Chrome-chan! – grito una voz conocida.

-Haru-chan – dijo con desgano Kyoko.

-¡Hahi! ¿Qué pasa Kyoko-chan? – Pregunto preocupada por su amiga – Chrome-chan sabes… ¡Hahi! ¿Tú también Chrome-chan? – dijo al verla igual o peor que la peli-naranja. - ¿Pues qué es lo que les pasa ~ desu? – pregunto realmente preocupada por sus amigas.

-Es que el Boss…

-¡Oh! Ahí vienen los chicos – dijo interrumpiéndola - ¡Hola ~desu! – grito mientras agitaba su mano. - ¿Y Tsuna-san? No lo veo. – buscaba al castaño.

Los chicos se detuvieron enfrente de ellas, sin saludar, sin hablar, solo quietos, sin vida.

-Haru-chan –llamo la peli-naranja- Tsuna-kun se fue a Italia y no se sabe cuándo regresara.

**.**

**_((NT: Marlene: _**_Aquí no sé porque, pero se me vino la canción infantil de Mambrú. XD_

**_Angelice: _**_Mambrú se fue a la guerra,_

**_Marlene: _**_Mire usted, mire usted, qué pena._

**_Angelice: _**_Tsuna se fue a Italia** #modificando la canción#**_

**_Marlene / Angelice: _**_No sé cuándo vendrá,_

**_Marlene: _**_Do-re-mí,_

**_Angelice: _**_Do-re-fa._

**_Marlene: _**_No sé cuándo vendrá._

**_Angelice: _**_Ja jajá genial otra vez XD** *abriendo la boca para cantarla de nuevo***_

**_Tetsuna: _**_Cállense y dejen seguir la historia** #metiendo pan a la boca de Angelice, mira a Marlene quien sale corriendo#**_

**_Marlene: _**_Mambrú se fue a la guerra…** #corriendo por su vida mientras canta#**_

**_Tetsuna: _**_¡No escaparas!** #Persiguiéndola con otro trozo de pan, listo para metérselo en la boca#))**_

**.**

-¿Qué…? Estas bromeando… ¿verdad? – dijo en shock.

-No está mintiendo Haru-chan… el Boss se fue – dijo la peli-índigo.

-¡Hahi! ¿Porque se ha ido? Ni siquiera se despidió de Haru.-dijo haciendo berrinche- No, mi Tsuna-san no se pudo haberse ido sin mi o al menos sin despedirse de mí y decir que me extrañaría.

-¿Pero qué dices Baka-Onna? el Juudaime no tiene por qué despedirse de ti – dijo Gokudera con gran enojo en su rostro que dejo callada a la castaña, los demás lo miraban extrañado… _"el zombi había revivido"_.-Tsk.

-Ma~ Ma~ tranquilízate Gokudera – los de alrededor al ver a dos de sus compañeros revividos se sintieron tranquilos - Haru no tiene culpa de nada, es verdad que se fue sin despedirse de ella.-le dijo para calmarlo.

-¡Cállate Friki de béisbol! – grito para luego irse molesto y frustrado. Todos suspiraron con cansancio.

-Y así estará hasta que regrese Tsuna.-dijo Yamamoto viendo por donde se fue el peli-plata, el entendía muy bien cómo se sentía el peli-plata.

-Espanto a Haru ~ desu – dijo la castaña detrás de la peli-índigo, lugar en donde se escondió al oír gritar al zombi. Además de que se escondió detrás de la chica más tímida - ¿Y porque se fue Tsuna-san, Yamamoto-san?

-Para entrenar y ser el décimo Vongola.-dijo con simpleza ya que a ellas les podía decir debido a que sabían todo por lo que han pasado.

-Ya veo. ¿Y Nana-san como se lo tomo ~desu? – pregunto triste y preocupada por la madre del castaño quien ahora estaría sola.

-Parece ser que Tsuna si se había despedido de ella.-dijo.

-Después de todo es su Mamá.-dijo la peli-índigo.

-Tienes razón - dijo triste puesto que la persona que amaba se había ido - Con él han sido dos persona importantes que sean ido a Italia - murmuro para sí misma - Haru ira a visitar a Nana-san - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Ya que ella no podía quedarse con una cara triste, ella no era así, tenía que traer la cara alegre de siempre para no preocupar, además tenía la pequeña esperanza de que el castaño se mantuviera en contacto con su madre y así saber algo de su amor.

-Te acompaño – dijo Kyoko con una leve sonrisa.

Ella se dio cuenta de la sonrisa de la peli-café aun sabiendo que la persona que amaba se había ido, ella también debía mantener una sonrisa, ella era una chica sonriente después de todo al igual que Haru, además de que habían pasado cosas peores que esa, como cuando fueron al futuro, aun así ellas se mantuvieron sonrientes ¿Por qué no ahora también? Después de todo tenían que sonreír para sus amigos.

-¿Quieres venir Chrome-chan? – la chica solo asintió ella ya había tenido tiempo para pensar y tenía que tomar ya una decisión, después de todo ella había tenido más tiempo para pensar ya que sabía todo desde principio.

-Bien. Vamos ~ desu. – Dijo dándose la vuelta pero se detiene antes de dar el primer paso y se vuelve a voltear – ¿Desean venir con Haru, Kyoko-chan y Chrome-chan a casa de Tsuna-san? – les pregunto a los varones.

-Claro, ¿porque no? - **_*Y yo pensando que ya no tenía nada más que hacer en esa casa… pero no aún tengo algo que hacer, proteger a la mamá de Tsuna mientras él no este*_** pensó Yamamoto con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro que voy al extremo! – exclamo/grito Ryohei. **_*Aún hay cosas por hacer mientras Sawada no este*_** pensó Ryohei.

**_"LOS ZOMBIES REVIVIERON"_**pensaron todos los alumnos de alrededor al verlos de nuevo con un poco de emoción. **_((Marlene: Ahora si entienden el spoiler que les di))_**

_-_Herbívoros - Exclamo Hibari quien los veía desde la azotea con molestia.

Ya que habían revivido, lo que significaba desorden en su adorada escuela. Pero prefería el desorden, que tener esa aura pésima que se sentía en su amada escuela por culpa de aquellos herbívoros, además tendría razones para morderlos hasta la muerte a todos ellos.

-Bien, vamos.-dijo Haru volteándose y empezando a caminar hacia una sola dirección.

Una dirección donde sus decisiones tendrían que ser tomadas y respetadas para la vida que les esperaba de ahora en adelante ya que incluso una vida común no es fácil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gokudera caminaba con una sola cosa en mente _"visitar a la madre del Juudaime"_ con eso en mente se dirigió a la casa del castaño, a la cual llego rápido porque iba corriendo, además de que aún estaba molesto por culpa de la peli-café. Toco el timbre y espero a que abrieran. Visualizo la casa.

-¿Quién es? – se escuchó la pregunta al mismo tiempo que se abría la puerta dejando ver a una castaña.

-Soy yo Mammá. He venido a visitarla.-dijo educadamente Gokudera al ver a la madre de su jefe enfrente de el con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh! Haya-kun es bueno verte. Pasa.-dijo dándole el paso.

-Gracias.-entro quitándose sus zapatos y poniéndose unas pantuflas.

-¿Y a que has venido Haya-kun?-pregunto con curiosidad la castaña ya que no pensó ver a los amigos de su hijo ahí, al menos no por un tiempo.

-Para ver cómo está usted y por si el Juudaime ha llamado o algo por el estilo. Además de que vengo ayudarle con los niños.-dijo mientras los dos se adentraban a la cocina-comedor de la casa.

-Ya veo.-se sentaron en la mesa, claro que la castaña después de haber servido algo de café a los dos - Tsu-kun no ha llamado pero si Reborn-kun.

-¿Reborn-san? ¿Y qué dijo? – pregunto ansioso cosa que no pasó desapercibido por la castaña quien sonrió con ternura.

-Me dijo que Tsu-kun estaba dando todo en si en sus clases para suceder la empresa de Timoteo-san…- dicho esto el peli-plata pensó que su amado Juudaime estaba esforzándose para suceder Vongola - …y que estará ocupado para llamarme así que él lo hará en lugar de Tsu-kun. Y que llamaría todos los días y me dirá como le estará yendo a mi Tsu-kun.

-Ya veo.

\- Y también me dijo que ustedes deben esperar ansiosamente a Tsu-kun… – eso mejor que nadie el peli-plata lo sabía –…y que no hagan locuras sin Tsu-kun aquí. –termino de decir.

-Entendido.-dijo con una leve sonrisa, le era imposible no sonreír enfrente de la madre de su amigo.

-Bien parece que puedes seguir sin Tsu-kun.-dijo feliz Nana al ver esa mini sonrisa en el rostro de Gokudera.

-¿Eh? – pregunto confundido.

-El que estés aquí significa que quieres mucho a mi hijo y que lo extrañas por eso has venido a preguntar por él pero también significa que dependes mucho de Tsu-kun cosa que no debe de ser así, por lo menos no mucho. Debes de aprender a depender de las demás personas no solo de una.

-Pero el Juudaime siempre me ayuda -dijo - ¿porque no solo debo depender del Juudaime? -pregunto confundido.

-Sé muy bien que tú y los demás se juntaron alrededor de Tsu-kun por lo que es y vale, pero ahora que él no está con ustedes no saben qué hacer. No toda esta vida gira alrededor de Tsu-kun. Mira cuando sean grande varias cosas pasan, cada quien tiene sus propios problemas, sus propias decisiones, cada quien es diferente. Tú también lo eres y pasara por varios problemas, como el de ahora que no sabes que hacer sin Tsu-kun aquí.

-No soy el único.-dijo.

-Lo sé.

-… Sigo sin entender.-dijo el peli-pata, por primera vez no entendía.

-Haya-kun, lo que te quiero decir es que debes de depender también de Take-kun, Ryohei-kun, Haru-chan, Kyoko-chan, Chrome-chan. Tienes muchos amigos pero pareciese que no te lleva bien con ellos, los tratas como si solo lo hicieras por deber cosas que no debe de ser así, tienes que llevarte bien por ti mismo y no por deber… Haya-kun -llamo su atención- Si siguen así estarán en peligro de separase - lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Puede…-dijo.

-Tsu-kun era la cereza en el pastel.

-Lo es.-dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Me alegro - dijo sonriente - Sigue así Haya-kun, sonríe, muestra que estas creciendo no solo físicamente si no también emocionalmente. Intenta llevarte bien con todos porque son amigos, familia.-la castaña lo estaba sorprendiendo mucho - Si eres capaz de sonreír, significa que puedes continuar creciendo.

-Es muy difícil.-dijo el peli-pata.

-Lo es pero es o mejor para todos, mmm… - dijo pensativa.

-¿Qué pasa Mammá?

-Deberías de tomar el puesto de Tsu-kun hasta que el venga. Sería como si Tsu-kun fuese el Jefe o Presidente de sus amigos pero como no está por… mmm… ¿negocios? tu que eres el más allegado a mi hijo serias la Mano Derecha o como Vice-Presidente deberías tomar su puesto hasta que él regrese, debes de asegurarte de que nadie se separe pero tampoco es de que te debas meter completamente en su vida, simplemente no dejes que se dejen de ver, hagan salidas intenten divertiste.-le dijo con una sonrisa muy cálida y muy compresiva que al peli-plata le sorprendió aún más. **_*Es como si supiera de Vongola*_** pensó Gokudera. Nana miro el reloj - Ya no falta mucho para que lleguen.

-¿Quiénes?

-Los demás, junto con Kyoko-chan y Haru-chan.-le dijo con su sonrisa.

**.**

**_Ding, Dong._**

**.**

Se escuchó el timbre de la casa. Nana se levantó y fue abrir mientras Gokudera seguía sorprendido. ¿Habían anunciado que venían? O de qué manera sabia aquella gentil mujer de su llegada.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – se preguntó a sí mismo.

-¡Hola ~ desu! – se escuchó la voz de Haru y otros más saludos.

-Hola chicos, pasen.-dijo la voz de Nana invitándolos pasar.

Se escuchaban claramente las pisadas de muchas personas que se dirigen dónde estaba el peli-plata.

-¡Hahi! ¡Gokudera! – la voz de Haru lo saco de sus pensamiento sobre la castaña mayor.

-¿Baka-Onna que haces aquí? – le pregunto más sin embargo no alzo la voz como le es costumbre cuando esta ella.

-Vine a visitar a Nana-san…~desu-dijo ella en shock por eso.

-Hmmp – bufo más sin embargo no molesto, más bien de costumbre.

-Vamos pasen y siéntense ¿Qué desean café o té o jugo quizás? – pregunto Nana una vez que todos se sentaron en la mesa. Algunos pidieron jugo y otros café; una vez que todos tenían su bebida, la mayor tomo de regreso su lugar. - ¿Y bien que los trae por aquí, chicos? – les pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Haru viene ayudarla con Lambo-chan, I-pin-chan y Fuuta-chan ahora que Tsuna-san no está para ayudarla.-dijo Haru con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya veo, gracias Haru-chan – dijo Nana igual con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo también vine por la misma razón Nana-san – dijo Kyoko con una leve sonrisa.

-Yo también – dijo Chrome con una sonrisa. Todas estas sonrisas no pasaban desapercibidas por Gokudera quien las veía mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho anterior mente la castaña mayor. ***¿Sera cierto lo que dijo Mammá?*** seguía pensando el peli-plata

-Mantenerlos juntos – se dijo así mismo el peli-plata sin que nadie lo escuchara.- Una decisión.

-¡Yo vine porque Kyoko vino! – exclamo Ryohei.

-Yo vine a visitarla –dijo Yamamoto con su típica sonrisa.

-Pues me alegro verlos y gracias por la visita. Los niños están en el habitación de Tsu-kun jugando videojuegos, si desean subir, pueden.-dijo Nana.

-Haru tomara su palabra.

-Yo también ¿vienes Chrome? – pregunto la peli-naranja.

-No, me quedo con Mammá.-contesto ella.

-Ok.-dijeron y se fueron a la habitación que solía ser del castaño para ir a ver a los niños.

-¿Y bien chicos? – Todos la miraron – De seguro extrañan a Tsu-kun y eso que solo ha pasado un día para ustedes.

-Mammá es que el Juudaime…

-Haya-kun si sigues con esa cara y si Tsu-kun se entera vas hacer que se preocupe. Tsu-kun está estudiando en el extranjero, la verdad es la primera vez que hace algo con mucha decisión. Antes siempre pedía permiso o actuaba con dudas pero mi niño está creciendo a su manera gracias a que los conoció y puedo decir que ustedes también han crecido con él, a su lado… pero ahora el destino les tiene una prueba.

-¿Cuál? – pregunto Chrome mirándola.

-Simple. Y es, que tanto pueden crecer sin la persona en la que confían su vida. -eso dejo a todos con los ojos abiertos.- Tomen su decisión, en esta vida se tienen que tomar decisiones con muchos riesgos o sin riegos pero eso es lo interesante.

-Mammá…

-Bien ¿Chicos desean algo de comer? - interrumpió con una sonrisa para levantarse y salir de ahí, dejándolos solos - ¡I-pin-chan, Lambo-kun, Fuuta! ¡Es hora de comer! ¡Haru-chan, Kyoko-chan ustedes también vengan! - se escuchó su grito llamando a las personas que estaban arriba - Bien, ¿Chrome-chan me ayudarías a poner los platos? –dijo entrando de nuevo al lugar.

-¿Eh? Sí, claro.-se levantó rápidamente.

-Entonces… ¿se quedan a comer? -los chicos solo pudieron asentir.

**.**

**_POV Gokudera:_**

Las horas pasaron en casa de Mammá, fue difícil cuidar de la vaca estúpida pero no podía quejarme, el Juudaime siempre lo cuidaba, esto no era nada comparado con lo que hacía cada día.

Mientras cuidaba de los mocosos, también estaba en un debate interno lleno de sentimientos y emociones. Constantemente me pregunto, ¿Cómo había llegado la Gran Mano Derecha del Décimo Vongola a esta situación? La verdad era fácil. La depresión de verme abandonado por el Juudaime; la soledad que siento en este momentos, frustración por no poder hacer nada y una pizca de nostalgia por mi país... Italia.

Con las palabra de Mammá me di cuenta de varias cosas, era verdad que aceptaba a Hibari y a Mukuro mas por deber que aceptarlos como familia, quizás estoy equivocándome en muchas cosas… quizás debería de aceptarlos.

Además de que como dice Mammá, no confió completamente en ellos, confío y dependo del Juudaime, ni siquiera de mi hermana dependo tanto. Tengo que confiar en ellos un poco más y que ellos confíen más en mí. Debo volverme un hombre en el que pueda depender el Juudaime y la familia, no al revés.

Ahora otro problema… el Juudaime quería que tuviera una vida tranquila pero eso es imposible para mí, yo pertenezco a una familia mafiosa aliada a Vongola. Desde que nací, mi vida había sido introducida al mundo bajo.

Mire el patio donde los mocosos jugaban, el sol emperezaba a ocultarse...

_"…Solo quiero que vivan una vida normal en especial tu Gokudera-kun"_

Esas palabras retumbaban en mi mente, ¿estaría bien para mí tomar el palabra del Juudaime? es una orden que me está dando pero… no, imposible, no puedo tener una vida normal, soy un mafioso, lo llevo en la sangre. No puedo darme el lujo de tener una vida tranquila y normal. No he matado a nadie en toda mi vida y sé que el Juudaime me lo dice porque lo sabe y quiere que este a tiempo para reiniciar mi vida, pero no… **_*Lo siento Juudaime, pero me gusta la vida que llevo y seguiré en ella, quiero estar a su lado.*_** Mire el reloj eran las 7:00 pm.

-Ya tome mi decisión.-dije mirando a Mammá quien iba entrando con una bandeja con vasos de agua, di un gran suspiro, tenía muchas cosas que hacer sin el Juudaime aquí.

Mammá me miro y solo me sonrió. Quiero pensar que entiendo a lo que me refería.

**_Fin Del POV Gokudera_**

**_._**

**_POV Chrome_**

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Boss, Mammá nos recibió con gusto, con una amable sonrisa en su rostro, al entrar no encontramos con el guardián de la tormenta ya ahí.

Empezamos hablar y cuando Kyoko-chan y Haru-chan se fueran a jugar con los niños, Mamma nos dijo nuestro problema. La verdad me sorprendí que Mammá dijera eso, es como si supiera todo, como si ella hubiera estado en cada momento en que teníamos un problema con Vongola ella estaba ahí o al menos sabia, pero eso era totalmente imposible. Cuando fue atacada en la batalla de representantes, se le dijo que todo fue un sueño y los golpes del padre de Boss se debían a otra cosa, ella lo creyó y continúo con su vida como siempre. El Boss jamás le diría, su esposo menos, el Ex-Arcobaleno tampoco diría nada ya que sé muy bien que él se había encariñado con Mammá aunque no lo muestra fácilmente y por nuestra parte tampoco le diríamos, le teníamos un gran cariño.

Además de que nadie metería a Mammá en esto, ella es amable e inocente para ese mundo, por lo que opte por otra razón, que Mammá no supiera nada pero que veía nuestra tristeza en nuestros ojos, porque lo sé, nuestros ojos muestran eso pero como dijo Mammá tengo que tomar una decisión. Aunque aún tengo miedo de equivocarme.

**_*Quiero estar con todos, con Mukuro-sama, con el Boss. Deseo pertenecer a sus lados, más sin embargo lo hare a mi manera. Aunque se enojen algunos. Yo quiero estar con mi Familia… además… creo que debería ir a verlos… perdonarlos. Solo así conseguiría estar en paz, crear mi futuro sin remordimientos. Eso es lo que me dijo una vez, hace mucho el Boss.*_**

**_Fin Del POV Chrome_**

**.**

**_POV Yamamoto_**

Llegamos a la casa de Tsuna, donde Nana-san nos aceptó con gusto, al entrar vimos a Gokudera quien parecía estar pensando seriamente. Lo que más me sorprendió de la visita que le hicimos a Nana-san fue que nos dijera varias cosas y nos hiciera ver sobre nuestra prueba que teníamos que superar, aunque no creo que sea la única prueba que tengamos, muchas cosas pasaran sin Tsuna aquí.

Todos cambiaremos, tomaremos decisiones que pueden afectar a los demás… más sin embargo creo que es un riesgo que tenemos que correr.

Escuche a Gokudera suspirar, lo mirare y se veía confundido, inseguro… pero en sus ojos vi que ya había tomado una decisión. **_*Debió pensarlo mucho pero ha tomado su decisión* _**pensé al ver sus ojos llenos de determinación.

Mire hacia las chicas quienes estaban hablando mientras vigilaban a los niños en el patio, fije mi mirada en Dokuro, veía detenidamente el cielo, para luego sonreír. **_*Ella también ha tomado una decisión. Creo que es momento de tomar la mía*_**

Volteé a ver a todos a cada uno de los presentes, los niños jugaban con las chicas, Dokuro era la única que no jugaba y miraba con una sonrisa a las chicas, Gokudera hablaba con Nana-san y sempai estaba apoyando a los niños para no ser atrapados por las chicas.

**_*Creo que… viviré tranquilamente…++++…*_**

**_Fin Del POV Yamamoto_**

**.**

**_((Tetsu__na: __No les daré toda la decisión de Yamamoto eso será una sorpresa para más adelante. #Suspira llorando# _ (TToTT) **_**Me es difícil pensar como ellos))**_

Ese día 3 guardianes habían tomado una decisión. Una decisión que cambiaría todo pero que al mismo tiempo les traería felicidad, tristeza, alegría, odio, etc.

Decisiones con demasiados riesgos pero todo por el bien de la **_FAMIGLIA._**

* * *

**NT: ****¿Les Gusto? Espero espero. ¿Merecemos RW?**

**.**

**.**

**Catalina. robertson99: ****Gracias por tu comentario. Chrome también es de mis personajes favoritos XD buenos de las tres.**

**.**

**Silkie 19 : Gracias por tu RW pensé que ya no dejarías mas pero nos alegra saber que sigues con la historia. Nos alegra que te guste.**

**.**

**Lizz: Gracias por tu comentario. Es la primera vez que dejas uno. Bueno siendo Reborn todo se puede hacer XD. El Spolier decía mucho que no entendieran era otra cosa XD y yo no vi dinero en mi mano así que no regreso nada que no vi ¬3¬**

**Los Zombies son geniales y sobre la pareja ya las conocerás mas adelante pero eso si, va haber insinuaciones de varias parejas pero jamas te diré las verdaderas hasta cuando ya se estén formando en la historia. sobre tu cuchillo no me da miedo por la única razón que me gusta el gore y soy sádica (Angelice: Eso lo dijo Marlene)**

**.**

**.**

_**Tetsuna: Espero les haya gustado.**_

_**Angelice: ¡POR FIN! ¡Aparecieron los Guardianes! ¡YUPIIIIII!**_

_**Marlene: LES DARÉ SPOILER OTRA VEZ:**_

-¿Desde cuándo son unidos ~desu? – pregunto sorprendida.

-No lo sé, yo también acabo de enterarme hoy.-las chicas solo miraron por donde se fueron los otros dos.

**.**

-Parece que Dokuro no mentía con decir que hablaría con Gokudera sobre la escuela. -menciono Yamamoto con una sonrisa nerviosa y sorprendida.

**.**

**.**

_**Marlene: JAJAJA el spoiler no dice nada nuevamente...bueno dice poquito**_

_**Angelice: Nos vemos el próximo capitulo**_

_**Tetsuna: Se cuidan. Ciao~ Ciao~**_


	22. Japón Parte II

**NT: ¡Hola! ¿Como están? Aquí les dejo el capitulo nuevo.**

**KHR NO ME PERTENECE.**

**Aclaraciones:**

* ... * = Pensamientos

-...- = Dialogo

~ Flash Back ~ = Recuerdos

(...) = Traduciendo Un idioma

((...)) = Interferencia de la Autora

POV = Cambio de Narrador.

* * *

**_Cap. 17.5 Japón. Parte II._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_#Retroceso de tiempo#_**

**_Tres meses después de que Tsuna se fue:_**

Los días pasaban y los chicos recuperaron parte de su alegría, ahora el problema era el peli-plata quien faltaba demasiado a la escuela.

-Gokudera ya no viene – dijo el moreno viendo de nuevo el asiento vacío de su compañero/amigo.

-Aunque ya sabíamos que esto pasaría. Es muy aburrido que no esté aquí Gokudera-kun para enojarse.-dijo la peli-naranja con una sonrisa.

-Si el Boss no está, él menos estará aquí.-comento acercándose Chrome.

El moreno al escuchar eso recordó una pequeña charla que tuvo 3 semanas después de que se había ido el castaño a Italia.

.

**_~Flash Back~_**

-¡Hey! ¡Yamamoto! – le grito un peli-negro mientras se acercaba a él.

-Sempai ¿sucede algo? – pregunto con su típica sonrisa.

-No nada. Solo me alegra verte recuperado. –dijo el chico.

-¿Recuperado? ¿Me enferme? – pregunto con su mano atrás de la nuca y una sonrisa de tonto. El chico solo miraba a su amigo con una gotita.

-Me refiero a que recuperaste tu humor. Desde que Dame-Tsuna se fue tú, Ryohei, el chico gritón de tu grupo, la chica tímida y la hermana menor de Ryohei han estado muy deprimidos.

-¡Oh! Ya veo. Pues… Tsuna nos dejó una carta y decía que no nos pusiéramos tristes que no era de nosotros eso. Y creo que tiene razón además no significa que no lo vuelva a ver. – contesto Yamamoto feliz.

-Me alegra escuchar eso pero…

-¿Mmm?

-¿Por qué has dejado de hablar con el gruñón de tu grupo? – pregunto el chico mirándolo.

-… Porque…

**_~Fin Del Flash Back~_**

.

… **_*Tenemos diferentes metas*_** pensó Yamamoto pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos.

-Chrome-chan ¿y esas heridas? – pregunto preocupada Kyoko al ver a la peli-índigo con varias vendas.

-Son por el entrenamiento, nada grave - dijo sin darle mucha importancia, ellos sabían que la chica empezó hacer entrenamientos desde su visita con la madre del castaño.

-Tsuna dijo que no hiciéramos entrenamientos.- hablo el moreno preocupado por las heridas que traía la chica.

-Pero si no lo hago cuando regrese el Boss no me necesitara… -estaban por interrumpirla pero ella continuo.-…Quizás no sea su guardiana como tú y Mukuro-sama… pero quiero ayudar al Boss en algo cuando el regrese.

-Chrome-chan, tú ya ayudas mucho a Tsuna-kun. -Kyoko intentaba hacer entrar en razón a la peli-índigo.

-El regresará muy fuerte… más fuerte de lo que era aquí… así que yo tengo que entrenar para ayudarle en algo y no solo ser un estorbo cuando regrese. -en su voz se notaba una gran determinación al igual que en sus ojos, eso sorprendió a los jóvenes.

-Chrome-chan entiendo que hagas todo eso por Tsuna-kun, pero él no quiere esto para ti. Tsuna-kun no desea esto para ustedes, para nosotros, sus amigos.-le dijo la peli-naranja.

-Lo sé, pero… -suspiro-…hay veces en que no todo sale como uno quiere. -dijo sin estar nerviosa, ni tartamudeos, su determinación la habían cambiado un poco además de que tenía que dejar de ser tímida con su Famiglia o eso pensaba - Además todos hemos tomado una decisión ya. Incluso Gokudera-san también la tomo

Eso sorprendió a los chicos, ¿desde cuándo la pequeña Chrome llamaba al peli-plata por su apellido? Por lo general usaba "el Guardián de la Tormenta" para referirse a él.

-Pero…-no puedo decir más, el timbre sonó y la puerta se abrió con la entrada del profesor.- No se preocupen…estoy bien… Además yo le diré al Gokudera-san que venga a la escuela

Mas sorpresa le dio a Yamamoto y Kyoko quienes se preguntaban: ¿Desde cuándo lo llama Gokudera-san? ¿Desde cuándo pose tanta confianza para hablarle a Gokudera? ¿Qué había pasado entre esos dos? ¿De qué se habían perdido?

-Siéntense. -dijo el profesor y todos obedecieron,

El moreno se quedó callado sin decir más aunque se quedó con la curiosidad**. **Las clases pasaron normales, su vida se había vuelto monótona en la escuela, no había ningún suceso que los hiciera llenarse de emoción como antes. La hora de la salida llego.

Yamamoto se fue al club de béisbol y las chicas a la salida donde se encontraron con Haru.

-¡Hola ~desu! ¡Haru está aquí! –exclamo la peli-café en la entrada con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh! Haru-chan, ¿cómo estás? no te he visto últimamente.-dijo Kyoko.

-Sí, lo siento es que mi club me ha quitado tiempo para venir a visitarlos ~desu. Hoy no tuve club por eso vine.

-Entonces vayamos a comer algo ¿vienes Chrome-chan? –pregunto la peli-naranja.

-Supongo que tengo tiempo. -dijo ella.

-¿Tiempo ~desu? ¿Para qué, Chrome-chan? ¿Tiene que hacer algo? – pregunto curiosa Haru.

-Chrome-chan se ha ido casi corriendo todos los días a quien sabe dónde. -comento Kyoko.

-Me voy a entrenar con Mukuro-sama.

-¿Entrenar ~ desu? ¿No Tsuna-san se los prohibió?

-Sera la única vez que no obedeceré al Boss. -dijo ella.

-De acuerdo. Haru no le dirá nada a Tsuna-san – prometió Haru con una gran sonrisa.

Sus acompañantes se sorprendieron, ya que una pensó que la apoyaría para que convencer a la peli-índigo a desistir y otra pues pensó que la regañaría igual que la peli-naranja. Siguieron su camino en un silencio ameno, que fue interrumpido por un suspiro de la peli-café.

-Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo sin Tsuna-san ~desu. -decía melancólica la peli-café mientras seguía su caminar seguida de las otras.

-No te preocupes Haru-chan, Tsuna-kun regresara pronto.-la animaba la peli-naranja aunque ella también estaba deprimida.

-Quizás dentro de 6 meses – dijo la peli-indigno obteniendo la atención de las chicas- El Boss no regresara hasta estar completamente listo para suceder Vongola y algo así no se aprende en tan poco tiempo.

-6 meses son mucho ~desu. ¡Pero Haru esperara todo el tiempo que Tsuna-san se tarde! – dijo la peli-café decidida.

-Así es, nosotras esperaremos a Tsuna-kun con ansias y cuando vuelva le haremos la mejor fiesta de bienvenida.

-Así será ~desu –decían más animadas las chicas mientras la peli-índigo las veía con una sonrisa.

Desconocía en verdad el tiempo que su jefe tardaría pero no quería ver triste a sus amigas, así que su comentario no era del todo valido.

-¡Hey! ¡Chrome! – el grito de un chico las hizo voltear para ver quién era.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver peli-plata gritándoles.

-Me tengo que ir chicas - dijo mirando al peli-plata - Nos vemos mañana en la escuela Kyoko-chan. Lamento no poder acompañarlas a comer – se disculpó la peli-índigo para acerase a quien la llamaba e irse juntos.

-¿Desde cuándo son unidos ~desu? – pregunto sorprendida.

-No lo sé, yo también acabo de enterarme hoy.-las chicas solo miraron por donde se fueron los otros dos.-Por cierto Haru-chan tengo que contarte algo.-dijo sonrojada.

-Claro, Kyoko-chan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Es raro que estés a estas horas en el pueblo.-le dijo la peli-índigo en voz baja y mirando fijamente sus pies.

Era verdad que tenía un poco más de confianza y que ya le llamaba por su apellido pero aun así no era capaz de mirarlo frente a frente tanto tiempo y tener una gran conversión cuando estaban solos, aun sentía un poco de temor ante la intimidante presencia del chico pero empezaba a acostumbrarse y saber cómo es realmente el chico.

-Necesitaba despejarme.-dijo tranquilo el peli-plata mirando al frente.

Había logrado cumplir una de sus tantas metas. Llevarse mejor con Chrome quien pertenecía a la familia.

El que hayan podido llevarse bien, era un logro para él y más cuando al principio esta le huía siempre.

**.**

**_~Flash Back~_**

-¡Hey Dokuro! – Le grito el peli-plata a la chica quien voltio espantada.

-¿Ha…Hai? -dijo ella con la rostro bajo una vez que el peli-plata se acercó.- ¿Que necesitas guardián de la tormenta?

-¿No te cansas de llamarme así? -le dijo nervioso, era de las únicas veces que hablaban o quizás era la primera vez, quien sabe.

-Etto… no. - Dijo ella tímidamente mientras empezaba a dar pasos hacia atrás con la idea de alejarse del peli-plata.

-Llámame Gokudera si deseas.-estaba nervioso y no sabía la razón ¿tan difícil era hablar con ella? Quien sabe, pero… quizás era porque no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con chicas tímidas.

Si se ponía a pensar Kyoko, la Hermana menor del cabeza de césped no es tímida; Haru ni se diga, se la pasaba peleando con ella todo el tiempo; Kurokawa Hana peleaba con ella y eso si se lograban a hablar; Mammá era muy amable pero nada tímida; su Hermana, ni la podía ver así que ni la consideraba; con su madre se llevó bien pero ella tampoco era tímida a como él la recuerda. Con Yuni no eran de mucho hablar y ella tampoco era tímida; Lal, bueno, ella era un monstruo para su vista; Viper o Mammon no había hablado con ella en privado que el recuerde pero da igual ella para nada es tímida; con Pantera casi siempre se ignoraron; Bluebell las pocas veces que habían hablado era como una pelea de niños, para ver quien enseñaba primero la lengua; Adelheid era como ver a un Segundo Hibari. Y con Shittopi-chan llevaba bien en cierta forma. Y así podía hacer su lista pero jamás había tratado con una chica tan tímida, casi con cualquier chica siempre se insultaba.

En total era su primera experiencia con una chica tímida. Esto sería difícil.

-Gokudera…-san – dijo ella, ya estaba como a dos metros lejos de él.

-¿Eh? ¿Cuando? – exclamo sorprendido al verla tan lejos. Se había metido tanto en sus pensamientos que no vio cuando la chica se alejaba.

-¿Por qué desea que lo llame así?

-Porque es mejor llevarnos bien, parece que tanto tu como yo hemos tomado la decisión de entrenar, necesito entrenar con alguien para saber si he mejorado o no –le dijo calmadamente, con ella no podía gritar o la peli-índigo saldría huyendo de él.

-De… de acuerdo… solo porque deseo ser más fuerte para ayudar al Boss.-dijo ella acercándose solo unos cuantos pasos.

-Lo sé.-dijo.-Bien empecemos con conocernos mejor.

-¿Cómo? – dijo mirándolo tímidamente.

-Preguntémonos cosas, supongo que será la manera más fácil.-dijo el mirando a otro lado.

-¿Qué cosas? – dijo ella.

-Nuestros gustos.-dijo forzando una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo cuáles? – volvió a preguntar la chica.**_ *Calma Gokudera, calma. No le puedes gritar*_** decía mentalmente ya que empezaba a molestarse de las preguntas bakas de la chica.

-Ya sabes.-conteniendo una mueca de molestia contesto.-Tu comida favorita, tu color, tu edad, cosas por el estilo.

-Pues… mi comida favorita… es el chocolate y la azúcar de malta… mi color es el morado…mi edad… mmm… 14 – dijo haciéndose chiquita.

-¡¿Eres un año menor que nosotros?! – Exclamo Gokudera sorprendido, pero al ver como Chrome se hacía pequeña se relajó - ¿No deberías estar un año a bajo de nosotros?

-…Mukuro-sama…-dijo como si eso dijera todo y la verdad si lo hacía.

-Ya veo. ¿Qué otras cosas te gustan?

-…Las calaveras…-dijo mirando el suelo.- Mi nombre significa _"Calavera cromada"._

-También me gustan las calaveras. Y ese es un lindo nombre, creo- dijo. Por fin tenían algo en común. **_*Estoy dando grandes pasos, así que no puedo echarlo a perder. Y más ahora que todo se está dando bien*_**\- Bien te toca a ti preguntar.-dijo al no tener que más preguntar al menos no por ahora.

-… ¿Tu comida favorita? – la chica tardo en preguntar.

-Sushi.- por el contrario él respondió rápidamente.

-… ¿Tu color favorito? – volvía a tardar y eso exasperando al peli plata, además de que hacia las mismas preguntas como para tardar mucho.

-Rojo.

-…. ¿Eres un Tsundere? – tardo en preguntar pero la pregunta... enojo al peli-plata.

-No.-dijo con una risa forzada pero con una venita en su frente.

-…..

-¡Pregunta de una vez! – le grito exaltado de la tardanza de la chica.

Sin darse cuenta de que le había gritado hasta que vio a la chica correr de él apresuradamente.

-Baka.-se dijo así mismo golpeándose la frente, una vez que ya no pudo visualizar a la peli-índigo.

**_~Fin Del Flash Back~_**

**.**

Ese fue su primer intento de hablar con ella, jamás pensó que fuera tan difícil y también se dio cuenta de que tenía tan poca paciencia, por lo que debía de mejorar eso si es que quería ser una buena mano derecha.

**.**

**_~Flash Back~_**

Cada día le era difícil hablar con la peli-índigo, con la primera vez que le grito le fue suficiente a Chrome ya que casi no quería hablar con él o cada vez que lo veía salía corriendo.

-¡HEY, MUJER! – grito Gokudera al ver como la chica salía corriendo y el detrás de ella obviamente, pero se detuvo de golpe al ver como la chica había dado la vuelta y se le acercaba.

-¡No soy mujer, me llamo Chrome! - exclamo ella mirándolo a los ojos, por primera vez el peli-plata la vio con tanta confianza que pensó que se había equivocado de chica.

-Hai… lo siento Doku… Chrome…- dijo aturdido pero luego la miro fijamente extrañado - ¿No vas a huir? – aún estaba aturdido para pensar otra cosas.

-¿Eh? - dijo ella sorprendida, empezando a sonrojarse y hacerse unos pasos atrás, por fin ella misma se había dado cuenta de lo que hizo. Su timidez había vuelto - …si… - dijo para luego correr de nuevo y dejar al peli-plata aún más aturdido al no poder entenderla y un poco sonrojado por el atrevimiento de la chica.

¡Woow! Esa chica era valiente. Fue una gran visión de lo que esa joven podrá llegar a ser.

**_~Fin del Flash Back~_**

**.**

Desde entonces empezaron a hablar más y poder llevarse mejor, entendiendo como es que se deben de tratar para llevarse bien.

-El guardián de la lluvia y Kyoko-chan quieren… que vuelvas a la escuela.- le dijo con timidez.

El que ahora Chrome poseyera más confianza, su timidez era algo de lo que le sería imposible deshacerse, pero podría mostrar menos timidez con su familia, esa era una de sus metas de la chica.

-Tsk. Diles que se metan en su vida.-dijo él más sin embargo no enojado.

-Si sigues así… no… no podrás llevar a cabo tu decisión.-le dijo para la desgracia del peli-plata, quien sintió como si una roca cayera en su espalda.

-Empiezo por lo difícil. –se excusó.

-El… el que te lleves un poco mejor con el guardián de la lluvia… no significa que debas de dejarlo en último lugar. -todo lo que le decía al peli-plata tenía tanta razón por lo que Gokudera no podía refutar ante eso.

Se detuvieron en frente de Kokuyo Land donde los esperaba un Mukuro comiendo una malteada de chocolate.

-Mukuro-sama, Tadaima.-dijo la chica con una sonrisa a la piña que estaba enfrente de ella.

-Kufufu~ Bienvenida Chrome, es hora de comenzar.-dijo entrando al bosque seguido de los dos.

Eso hizo que Gokudera recordara como es que empezó a entrenar con la piña humanoide que ni soporta o ¿soportaba?

**.**

**_~Flash Back~_**

**_Ding Dong._**

-¿Quién es? – la voz de la castaña se escuchó.

-Soy yo de nuevo Mammá.-le dijo el peli-plata y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la castaña y a su hermana.

-Hola.-lo saludo la mayor.

-Hayato viniste a visitarme.-dijo Bianchi feliz de ver a su hermano.

-Aneki…-dijo para caer.

Al abrir los ojos se encontraba en la habitación del castaño.

-La habitación del Juudaime. ¿Cómo llegue aquí? – se sentó en la cama mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

-Gyaaa Jajaja. Lambo-sama está aquí.-dijo la pequeña vaquita entrando estrepitosamente a la habitación molestando al peli-plata.

-Tsk. ¡Maldita Vaca estúpida cállate! – grito Gokudera.

-¡Bakadera! No te metas con Lambo-sama.-dijo Lambo.

-Eres realmente ruidosa y molesta Vaca estúpida – dijo Gokudera agarrando a lambo de su esponjoso cabello.

-¡Gyaaa! ¡Están atacando a Lambo-sama! ¡Suéltame Bakadera! – gritaba la pequeña vaquita moviéndose.

-¡Estate en paz! – dijo aventado al niño hacia el suelo.

-Te…tengo…que… -tartamudeaba el pequeño mientras varias lagrimitas salían de sus hermosos ojos verdes - CALMARME – grito empezando a aventar granadas por todo la habitación.

-¡Vaca estúpida! – grito el peli-plata al verse rodeado de granadas que explotarían de un momento a otro.

El humo de las explosiones lleno la habitación, para cuando se esfumara se viera dos cuerpos carbonizados al quedar atrapados en la habitación sin poder escapar.

-Bakadera… - dijo un inconsciente lambo.

-Es tu culpa Vaca estúpida – dijo Gokudera tirado en el suelo. Se levantó y miro la habitación que estaba hecho un desastre. – ¿Ahora que hare? es la habitación del Juudaime. Esa tonta vaca me las pagara, mira que dejar así la habitación del Juudaime.

-Tsuna…. – dijo dormido mientras formaba una sonrisa, al escuchar eso el peli-plata simplemente pudo bufar, acostando en la cama a la pequeña vaca para que durmiera mejor.

-Bien a escombrar el tiradero de la Vaca.-dijo empezando a escombrar la habitación.

Limpiaba y ordenaba todo para que la habitación quedara como anteriormente estaba. En el transcurso se encontró con una pequeña pelota de béisbol.

-Ese Friki del béisbol mira que dejar sus tonterías en la habitación del Juudaime.-agarrando la pequeña pelota la aventó hacia la pared donde al hacer contacto se rompió asustando al peli-plata. – Rompí la pared del Juudai…. – guardo silencio al ver una caja dentro del hueco de la pared.

Se acercó para agarrar la caja, sin pensar la abrió y encontró una hoja la cual se dispuso a leer. Al acabar tenía los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa.

-Esto…es…

**_~Fin del Flash Back~_**

**.**

Gracias a esa hoja pudo acercase a Mukuro, bueno al principio si lo chantajeaba pero con el tiempo ya no fue necesario y por extraña razón la presencia del peli-azul ya no le molestaba como antes.

**.**

**_~Flash Back~_**

-Kufufu~ ¿Qué hace aquí el perro faldero del Vongola? ¿Lo trajiste tu Nagi? ¿Acaso ya regreso Tsunayoshi Sawada? – preguntaba para saber por qué su territorio era invadido además de que su querida Nagi había llevado al peli-pata.

-El Juudaime no ha regresado y he venido porque desde ahora entrenare con ustedes. -impuso tranquilamente pero por dentro quería gritarle a esa piña.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que te ayudare a entrenar?

-Por esto.-dijo mostrando el papel, una sonrisa de superioridad se posó en sus labios al ver el rostro pálido de la piña.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso, Gokudera Hayato? – pregunto molesto y sorprendido. **_*Matare a ese Vongola cuando lo vea, mira que dejarle ese papel a su perro faldero*_**

El peli-plata iba a responder pero el sonido de un teléfono los interrumpió.

Mukuro agarro su celular **_((Angelice: no sabía que tenía uno XD)) _**lo abrió y en la pantalla vio que le había llegado un mensaje de la tonta manzana que envió a Italia hace unas semanas y que no había regresado con noticias.

Un aura oscura apareció en Mukuro quien tenía varias venitas en la frente.

-¿Mukuro-sama? ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto preocupara Chrome al ver a si a su maestro.

-¿Qué pasa Cabeza de piña? ¿Te enviaron un mensaje diciendo que eras una piña? – dijo con burla Gokudera.

Grave error para el peli-plata ya que exactamente eso había pasado, el SMS que le llego a Mukuro no era ni nada menos que de su discípulo: Fran, quien le enviaba a decir que:

**_"Varia dice Piña"_**

Oh, si… mataría a esa rana o manzana convirtiéndolo en puré cuando regresara a Japón y no solo a él, cuando tuviera la oportunidad de ir a Italia, haría una matanza en la Mansión de Varia. Claro que lo haría, solo tenía que esperar un poco… pero por lo mientras…

-Kufufu~ Gokudera Hayato espero que hayas preparado tu testamento y lo tengas listo para hoy.-dijo Mukuro lanzando una espesa niebla mientras su risa sonaba por toda la habitación – Hora de jugar – dijo para que luego se escucharan gritos del peli-plata.

**_~Fin Del Flash Back~_**

**.**

-Empecemos. Kufufu~ - dijo Mukuro sacándolo de sus recuerdos.

Una niebla muy espesa como para no ver, empezó a salir del peli-azul. Chrome y Gokudera sacaron sus armas, su entrenamiento empezaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Al día siguiente:_**

-Hola, Chrome-chan.-dijo Kyoko al visualizar a la peli-índigo pero se sorprendió al ver detrás de ella al peli-plata.-Buenos días Gokudera-kun.

-Buenos días.-contesto él para aún más la sorpresa de ella.

-¡Oh! Gokudera viniste. -hablo Yamamoto quien acababa de llegar.- Io, Dokuro, Sasawaga-san.-saludo a las chicas con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Yamamoto-kun – dijo la peli-naranja y la peli-índigo solo asintió para luego entrar junto al peli-plata.

-Parece que Dokuro no mentía con decir que hablaría con Gokudera sobre la escuela. -menciono Yamamoto con una sonrisa nerviosa y sorprendida.

-Ayer, a la hora de la salida, cuando íbamos a ir a comer con Haru-chan, apareció Gokudera-kun gritándole a Chrome-chan a unas cuadras de aquí, ella se disculpó con nosotras y se fue con Gokudera-kun. -dijo la peli-naranja mirando a los chicos quien se pusieron a hablar calmadamente para sorpresa de todos en el salón y envidia de algunos chicos y chicas.

**.**

**.**

Los días pasaron para los demás guardianes, su mundo se había vuelto normal, además de habían regresado a la normalidad.

Desde que Iemitsu les quito los anillos sentían un vacío en sus vidas, pero intentaban rellenarlo con algo más; necesitaban un motivo por lo que concentraron su energía en lo que para ellos era su pasión.

Ryohei se centró en el club del boxeo y en cuidar de su hermana, que al parecer obtenía atención demás por algunos hombre y más porque Tsuna ya no rondaba cerca de ella. El peli-gris se preparaba para un viaje con el Club de Boxeo. Participarían en el torneo Interescolar del Boxeo. Él no era de mucho pensar por lo que su decisión había sido dejarse llevar por sus instintos.

Yamamoto comenzó las preliminares del torneo de béisbol, concentraba en el bateo. Debido a la promesa que le había hecho a su padre sobre el Shigure Souen Ryuu continúo practicando con la espada los fines de semanas o cuando sentía que necesitaba relajarse. A consecuencia de sus elecciones se había alejado un poco del Guardián de la Tormenta.

Gokudera y Chrome al inicio se retiraban juntos de la escuela, causando curiosidad a los demás del grupo y escuela, pero ellos no hablaban del tema. Debido a ese misterioso acercamiento se comenzó a correr el rumor de que tenían una relación. Ese rumor se volvió una locura para el club de fans del chico más inteligente de la escuela: Gokudera Hayato y para el club de fans de la chica más tímida de la escuela: Chrome Dokuro.

Por parte de estos, ese rumor ni lo aceptaron, ni lo negaron.

Cuando Mukuro se enteró de los chismes comenzó a recogerlos a la hora de la salida, para la alegría de la chica y disgusto del peli-plata; odiaba verse envuelto en la sobreprotección del Guardián de la Niebla con la chica. Pero un nuevo rumor salió, lo cual decía que el hermano mayor de Chrome había aceptado a Gokudera como su cuñado. Y empezaron a salir más y más rumores.

**_((Marlene: Los rumores son realmente interesantes y más cuando conoces a la persona pero bueno no todo es real._**

**_Angelice: Jajá Mukuro acepto a Gokudera._**

**_Tetsuna: Aja y yo soy un pan de dios _****\ (*_o_*) / _¡Soy una santa! ¡Alábenme!))_**

Hibari los observaba desde la lejanía, sin involucrarse en la vida de ninguno. También estaba ocupado con los problemas que se avecinaban a su amada Namimori. La ciudad estaba pasando por malos momentos y él estaba intentado arreglarlos.

.

* * *

**NT: ****¿Les Gusto? Eso espero. ¿Merecemos RW?**

**.**

**.**

**97fizhy03dt: Hola. Gracias por el RW. ¿Te llamamos Rika o prefieres tu nombre que tienes puesto?**

**Los Zombies son geniales XD. La depresión es su ataque especial que solo se logra con ellos cuatro jajá.**

**(Ang: Gracias pero Tetsu nos cayo como siempre) ****(Mar:Yo logre escapar de eso no lo dudes (o.)/)**

**Nana es genial. Nosotras tres la adoramos mucho. Nana para nosotras siempre fue gran consejera n.n Sobre Yamamoto, de el te sorprenderás mucho. (Mar: Mis spolier son geniales de eso no tengo duda XD) Giotto no puede salir pero no te preocupes pronto lo volverás a ver.**

**.**

**Kim Ishida: Nos alegra te gustara. Mammá es genial. Yo quiero una así pero soy feliz con la mía XD.**

**.**

**Catalina. robertson99: ****Sobre actualizar no se puede tenemos demasiadas cosas que hacer ademas de nuestros otros fics que nos cuestan mucho escribirlos. No somos tan buenas como tu dices con la redacción pero gracias.**

**.**

**Ro Nick: Hola. Nos alegra que te encante ademas de que no hayas dejado tu primer comentario n.n**

**Nos alegra que hayas leeido nuestra historia, jamas pensamos en escribirla pero nuestra hermana, o mía con eso de tener tres personalidades es difícil pero bueno nuestra hermana nos reto hacer este fic como una continuación del manga y pues aceptamos y aquí estamos XD**

**¡Agradezcan le a mi hermana XD! (Mar: No cierto, no lo hagan o se le van a subir el ego y sera fastidioso eso ¬¬)**

**¡Wao! Una maestra y alumna, nos encantaría conocerlas. No te preocupes no sera el últimos sobre los guardianes saldrán más y más cuando estén con Tsuna.**

**.**

**.**

_**Tetsuna: Espero les haya gustado.**_

**Marlene: _Esta vez no hay spolier porque se quejan de el ¬3¬ pero no se preocupen para el próximo cap pongo de nuevo spolier. la verdad no supe que frases poner como spolier XD_**

_**Angelice: Nos vemos el próximo capitulo.**_

_**Tetsuna: Se cuidan. Ciao~ Ciao~**_


	23. ¿Ahora Byakuran?

**NT: ¡Hola! ¿Como estan? Aquí les dejo el capitulo nuevo.**

**KHR NO ME Pertenece.**

**Aclaraciones:**

* ... * = Pensamientos

-...- = Dialogo

~ Flash Back ~ = Recuerdos

(...) = Traduciendo Un idioma

((...)) = Interferencia de la Autora

POV = Cambio de Narrador.

* * *

**_Cap. 18 - ¿Ahora Byakuran?_**

.

.

.

.

Había pasado al fin dos semanas desde que había podido volver a la mansión con Nono.

Las heridas de sus constantes peleas con Xanxus seguían presentes. Era una tortura evitar a Xanxus durante las 24 horas del día, y en el peor de los casos al encontrarlo era pelear por su vida.

En esos momentos iba directo al despacho del Noveno a llevarle las facturas de los pagos por los destrozos de su pelea con el peli-negro en los terrenos de la escuela. Incluso la escuela se vio envuelta en sus constantes pelea con el líder de Varia. Al menos tenía un poco más de confianza, le había ganado en cuatro peleas al temible Xanxus. Eran más las derrotas que las victorias, pero eso no quitaba aquella sonrisa que surcaba su rostro sabiendo eso.

Salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto se detuvo enfrente del despacho, suspiro por última vez y toco. Espero que le dieran permiso y al escucharlo abrió…

-Oh, Tsunayoshi-kun, ¿qué pasa? –dijo el señor mayor al ver a su sucesor tan cohibido…

-Abuelito…-dijo con cierta pena- etto… bueno… es que…

El mayor guardaba silencio mirando a su nieto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Una semana después:_**

Después de haber ido a la cita con el socio de su abuelo, Tsuna aceptó la invitación de Yuni a visitarla. Yukiko había chillando y pataleado por ir también a pesar de que Reborn les había dicho que ellos pasarían ese día entrenando sus llamas, debido a que les faltaba mucho que dominar. Pero Timoteo que vio como rogaba aquella niña por querer acompañar su hermano -como le decía a Tsuna- cedió, complaciéndola en su petición. Al ver cumplido su sueño Yukiko salto de alegría ante los rostros de resignación de los presentes, nadie noto las miradas que se daban ella y Reborn.

**_Yukiko:_** _"Jajaja, te gane"_

**_Reborn:_** "_Tsk."_

-Entonces yo me retiro – dijo Reborn.

-De acuerdo, Bye – dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa. Mirando como Reborn se subía a una camioneta.

Sin más que decidir, los hermanos y el castaño subieron a la limosina que los llevaría directo a la mansión de la familia Nero, quien la líder era Yuni y el segundo al mando era Byakuran. En el transcurso todo estuvo en silencio algo raro ya que con Yukiko era puro grito pero parecía calmada esta vez.

-¿Por qué tan callada Yukiko? – pregunto su hermano al verla.

-Pues Daniela me dijo que debería controlar mi temperamento, que quizás por eso no consigo novio además de un hermano celoso.-decía mirando por la ventana mientras sentía las miradas de los varones en ella.-¡¿Qué?! ¡No me miran así, que es verdad! – dijo aun sin voltear a verlos pero con un puchero.

-Yukiko no debes de cambiar quien eres. Si no eres tú nunca estarás cómoda con nadie. La persona que te amé debe de aceptarte tal y como eres.-le dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa.

-Si esa persona te ama como tal… lo… aceptare.-decía con desagrado Gelaro.

-¿En serio? – Pregunto sorprendida y al ver el asentimiento de su hermano sonrió- Bueno si ese es el caso. Tsuna ¿Yuni tiene amigos guapos? – pregunto.

-¡YUKIKO!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La limosina paro ante una hermosa mansión blanca, habíamos llegado a la casa de Yuni.

-Buenos días Yuni.-saludo Tsuna a la peli-verde quien traía una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Sawada-san, Gelaro, Yukiko.-saludo la chica mirando a sus invitados – Bienvenidos, vamos, pasad. – dijo invitándolos a su mansión.

Los chicos entraron a la mansión siguiendo a Yuni quien se detuvo enfrente de dos puertas cuales abrió para entrar a la sala donde estaban varios miembros de su familia.

-¡Oh! ¡Byakuran! ¡Gamma! ¿Cómo han estado? – pregunto Tsuna feliz de verlos.

-Muy bien Tsunayoshi-kun – le dijo Byakuran comiendo una bolsa de malvaviscos.

-Parece estar bien Décimo – le dijo gamma sentado en el sofá leyendo unos papeles.

-¡Oh! Pero miren quien está aquí, es el Vongola – dijo la pequeña Bluebell acercándose al albino para agarrar un malvavisco de la bolsa.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? – pregunto Gamma al ver a los hermanos detrás de Tsuna, habían entrado al último a la habitación.

-Son Yukiko y Gelaro Bertesco – contesto Kikyo mirando a sus alumnos.

-¡Oh! Es el maestro Kikyo – dijo Yukiko con una sonrisa.

-Así que ellos son los nuevos guardianes de Tsunayoshi-kun.- dijo Byakuran.

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Es guapo! – grito Yukiko mirando a Byakuran, se acercó a él.

Gelaro y Tsuna solo pudieron suspirar cansados. **_*No otra vez*_** fue el pensamiento de ambos al verla.

-Soy Yu…-iba a empezar la chica.

-Eres Yukiko Bertesco, Guardián de la Nieve del Décimo Vongola ósea Tsunayoshi-kun y también eres la nueva Jefa de la Famiglia Bertesco. Eres mitad Japonesa y mitad italiana, tu número telefónico es *******, eres tipo de sangre AB, tus medidas son ***, ***, *** y acabas de enamorarte de mí. -dijo Byakuran dejando a todos los presentes en silencio.

1…

2…

3…

-¡Kyaaa! parece que tengo a un admirador.-dijo Yukiko feliz abrazando al albino.

Mientras tanto los demás miraban todo con una gotita, Kikyo y Yuni miraban a la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa ya que conocían a Yukiko y sus delirios de amor, como la de Squalo pero no esperaban eso de Byakuran. Byakuran no hacía nada para zafarse de la chica, solo tenía una sonrisa zorruna. Gelaro poseía un tic en el ojo derecho preguntándose cómo es que un desconocido conocía tan bien a su querida hermanita y Tsunayoshi solo suspiraba cansado como últimamente lo hacía.

-Nee~ ¿Tienes novia? – pregunto alejándose un poco del oji-lila.

-No, no tengo – le contesto Byakuran con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Pero quién te crees mocosa?! ¡Byakuran es mío! – le grito Bluebell roja del enojo ante el descaro de Yukiko.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tengo competencia?! – grito Yukiko mirando a la pequeña niña.

-Yukiko – la voz de su hermano la hizo saltar en su lugar, volteo a mirar a su querido hermano para verlo cansado, celoso y molesto.

-¡Oh! Por favor hermano, no hice nada. Él es mi admirador… ¡Lo sabía todo de mí!-dijo en su defensa.

-Querrás decir acosador…-le expreso el hermano mayor mirando a Byakuran.

-Cierto, no los he presentado como se debe. -dijo el castaño interrumpiendo todo, no quería una pelea innecesaria. - Byakuran, Gamma, Bluebell, ellos son Yukiko y Gelaro Bertesco. Mis guardianes de la Nieve y como se han enterado –miro a Byakuran- Yukiko también es la Jefa de la Famiglia Bertesco.

-Gusto en conocerlos – dijo el albino con una sonrisa juguetona acariciando los cabellos de Yukiko quien se puso roja, Gelaro frunció el ceño de celos y Bluebell miraba con odio a Yukiko.

-Un gusto.- contesto Gamma.

-El gusto es mío.-contesto cortésmente Yukiko sonrojada.

-Un gusto - dijo Gelaro mirando a su hermana, esperando que se comportara.

-Son solo niños – menciono Bluebell mirando a Gelaro con un leve sonrojo. **_*Pero si tú eres más niña que yo ¿y qué pasa con ese sonrojo?*_** pensó Yukiko al verla.

-Por cierto Yuni, esto me lo dio Reborn para ti.-dijo cansado Tsuna, últimamente su cansancio aumentaba con los gritos, parecía un anciano, le entrego una carta a Yuni.

-Ya veo, gracias. -dijo agarrando la carta, la abrió y empezó a leerla.

-¿Quiénes son? – pregunto una nueva voz con flojera.

-Zakuro, Bienvenido – le dijo Yuni con una sonrisa.

-Son amigos míos – le contesto Tsuna mirándolo.

-Me llamo Yukiko, soy novia de Byakuran y él es mi hermano Gelaro – se presentó Yukiko.

-Mmm… - contesto extrañado por lo que dijo la chica, su jefe tenía novia y él ni lo sabía.

-¡No es tu novio! – grito Bluebell.

Zakuro se acercó para echarse al sofá, miro a la pequeña Bluebell y al verla enojada pero al mismo tiempo sonrojada le pareció extraño por lo que sonrió divertido, le encantaba molestar a la pequeña.

-¿Qué te pasa mocosa?

-Que te importa – le contesto de mala gana.

-¿Segura? – le pregunto divertido.

-Y a ti que, además ¿trajiste lo que se te pidió o te fuiste a dormir como te es costumbre maldito flojo? -le dijo la pequeña con alteraría mientras se acercaba a él.

-¡Maldita mocosa! – exclamo Zakuro.

-Vamos, no peleen – les dijo Yuni sonriente, deteniéndolos.

-¿Qué pasa Gelaro? – pregunto Tsuna al ver a su guardián mirar a la pequeña Bluebell.

-Nada ¿Cuántos años tienes, señorita? -pregunto con una leve sonrisa Gelaro haciendo que su sonrojo fuera mayor.

-7 años. –contesto ella cambiando su actitud, de una niña altanera paso a ser una dulce niñita.

-¿Por qué preguntas? – pregunto Yukiko con un puchero. No le gustaba no ser el centro de atención de su hermano.

-Me recordó a ti cuando ibas como pollito tras de mi.-dijo feliz mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la peli-azul quien se sonrojo aún más por el contacto.

-Hermano no digas cosas vergonzosas. -exclamo Yukiko con un carmín en sus mejillas.

-¿Y cómo te va sin tus guardianes, Tsunayoshi-kun? – pregunto Byakuran ignorando la pequeña discusión de los hermanos que se quedaron en silencio al escuchar la palabra "guardianes".

-Pues es difícil no tener a los chicos conmigo, extraño sus discusiones sin razón y todo el alboroto que siempre había alrededor… pero con Yukiko y Gelaro conmigo no me siento solo, además por lo visto la familia Vongola siempre será escandalosa. -dijo divertido Tsuna ante los sonrojos de los hermanos, ellos sabían que hacían albortos de vez en cuando.

-Ya veo. Desde ahora puedes venir aquí si te sientes solo, yo te cuidare. -decía Byakuran abrazándolo.- Te compartiré de mis malvaviscos.

-Jajá, gracias… supongo. -dijo nervioso Tsuna y separándose de los brazos del más alto.

-Claro que vendremos. -aseguro Yukiko poniéndose delante del albino.

-Nee~ ¿tú también vendrás? – pregunto Bluebell jalando a Gelaro de la chaqueta.

-Claro, si tú me invitas. -le contesto con una sonrisa. La menor era muy parecida a su hermanita por lo que no pudo evitar sentir cierto cariño. Por el contrario Yukiko se molestó ante el comportamiento de su hermano con la niña.

-Claro, eres bienvenido…-dijo ella y luego con volumen más bajo agrego.-…Solo tu.

-Asaltacunas – dijeron Byakuran y Yukiko a la vez mirándolos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? – pregunto Gelaro.

-Eres un asaltacunas Hermano/Ge-chan – volvieron a repetir en sincronía perfecta.

Pero al peli-turquesa le salió una venita por la mención de _"Ge-chan"_, ya que así también lo llamaba Primo, al otro le sentía respeto por lo que lo aguantaba pero por el albino no lo sentía.

-No me llames así. -dijo con el enojo al margen.

-Pero si eso pareces hermano. -dijo Yukiko confundiendo lo que quiso decir Gelaro.

-Ge-chan da miedo. -dijo Byakuran detrás de Yukiko.

-Yo te protegeré Mi Byakuran.-dijo Yukiko poniéndose como escudo del amante de malvaviscos.

-No puedo dejar que una chica me proteja, al contrario yo debo proteger a la chica. -dijo Byakuran poniendo atrás de él a Yukiko quien poseía corazoncitos en sus ojos.

**_*Si te ibas a hacer pasar por el caballero ¿Por qué te escondiste detrás de ella en primer lugar?* _**Pensó Gelaro ante la actitud del albino que comenzaba a sacarlo de sus casillas.

-Si.-dijo ella con voz enamorada.

Gelaro solo pudo suspirar, contra su hermana no podía, siempre le quitaba las ganas de todo con tan solo verla.

Poco a poco comenzaron a tomar asiento en la sala. Yukiko y Byakuran se sentaron juntos y comenzaron a platicar ante la mirada penetrante del hermano de la chica; Gamma comenzó una plática con Yuni y Tsuna sobre los planes que tenía para la alianza de ambas familias; Gelaro quería poner toda su atención en la plática de la pareja pero también tenía que ayudarle a Tsuna y de vez en cuando era distraído por Bluebell; Zakuro por su parte se durmió.

.

**_Toc, Toc._**

.

-Adelante.-dijo Yuni con voz gentil.

-Señorita Yuni, ya está la comida.-dijo una chica de la servidumbre.

-Gracias Sara, en un momento vamos. -dijo Yuni- Chicos, ya está la comida. Vayamos a comer.

Todos asintieron, se levantaron de donde estaban y fueron al comedor, donde se sentaron a con la intención de degustar tranquilamente de los platillos servidos.

-¿Y los demás? – pregunto Tsuna al no ver a Nozaru, Tozaru, Torikabuto y Daisy.

-Están de misión. -contesto Gamma -¿Y cómo conociste a tus guardianes, Vongola? – pregunto para tener un tema de conversación.

Estaban comiendo tranquilamente hablando de sobre como los guardianes de la nieve aparecieron, claro que ciertos puntos que eran muy delicados no fueron comentados. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que Tsunayoshi acabo de relatar.

-Ah – se oyó un suspiro – Algo asi paso con mi guardián de la nieve. -dijo primo apareciendo a lado de Tsuna sentado y tomando una tacita de té.

-¡¿DE DONDE SALISTES?! – fue la pregunta de todos los presentes a excepción de Yuni, al ver al fantasmita muy cómodo en la mesa.

-¿Cuándo llegaste Primo? – pregunto Tsuna.

-He estado aquí todo este tiempo. -dijo Giotto tomando un poco de té.- ¿No me vieron?

Todos se miraron entre sí, buscando si alguien se percató de su presencia antes.

-No.-dijeron todos sinceramente.

El pobre rubio se fue a la esquina a llorar. Siendo consolado por Yuni.

-Vamos Primo ¿quiere más Te? – pregunto ella con una sonrisa amable.

-Por favor, este Te es demasiado delicioso ya llevo mi quinta tacita. -dijo Primo aun en la esquina levantando su taza de Té mientras Yuni le servía.

-Yo lo hice. Me alegra saber que le guste.

-Sí, es muy delicioso.-le respondió él.

Todos se congelaron pensando; ¿más te? ¿Quinta taza? Además un fantasma ¿puede tomar té? y ¿Cómo es que está tomando una taza si su cuerpo no es sólido? Ya, en serio ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Y como si Yuni les leyera el pensamiento les respondió.

-Desde que Tsuna empezó a contarnos la historia. Me sorprende que Byakuran no lo haya notado. -dijo mirando al albino quien sonreía.

-Simple. No lo sentí, además es un fantasma, los fantasmas aparecen de repente tal y como él lo hizo. -en serio era sorprendente que al albino se le haya escapado algo y para esconder su pequeño malestar hablo burlón.

-¿Cómo es que puedes sostener una taza? No eres solido – pregunto Tsuna interrumpiendo todo.

-Yuni me ayudo, no te preocupes ahora si podre atraparte cuando te caigas. -dijo convencido Giotto con un puño al aire.

-Jajá. De acuerdo. -dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa. Yuni y Giotto regresaron a sus lugares.

-Primo ¿qué decía antes de irse a deprimir? – pregunto Gelaro.

-¡Ah! Que algo similar paso con Primo Bertesco. Por eso se hizo mi guardián.

-Ya veo.

-Sí, en realidad te pareces mucho a él físicamente -dijo Giotto- pero digamos que tú eres su contrario en cuanto a su actitud. Ah que recuerdos… por cierto Yuni.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Yo soy el único que está afuera o también mis guardianes? – pregunto.

Eso llamo mucho la atención, y es que en realidad nadie lo había pensado.

-Pues ahorita eres el único que está afuera. –contesto ella.

-¿Por qué? ¡Me siento solito! -dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Bueno, tú has aceptado de que Vongola sea mafia, es por esa razón que estas afuera, lo otros deben de aceptar que lo que crearon ya no es lo mismo con el tiempo. Cuando ellos acepten eso podrán salir de los Accesorios Vongola.

-¿Pero porque es eso? Ellos ya nos habían ayudado anteriormente. –la curiosidad se asomó en el tono de voz del castaño.

-Sí, pero fue gracias a eso que ellos se enteraron de que Vongola había cambiado aún más de lo que recordaban.

-Pero Primo ya lo sabía. ¿Por qué ellos no?

-Por lo regular solo era Primo quien era invocado para la prueba de sucesión, así que era quien se mantenía más enterado de las épocas.

-¡Oh! Ya veo, pues supongo que saldrán. Los conozco por eso lo sé. -dijo feliz el rubio.

-Ahora que lo dicen. -hablo Tsuna obteniendo toda la atención- ¿Y el guardián de la nieve de la primera generación saldrá? –todos miraron a Gelaro quien miraba el anillo Vongola en su mano. Siempre que salían se lo ponía. –Además de que sigue siendo un anillo y no un accesorio como los demás.

-Eso es verdad. -concordó Primo- Quizás podamos pedirle ayuda a Talbot.

-Sería lo mejor –concordó Yuni.

La comida acabo sin contratiempos, cambiaron de lugar nuevamente a la sala y empezaron hablar de trivialidades otra vez, hasta que a Yukiko se le ocurrió algo para enamorar profundamente a su Byakuran.

-Nee~ Yuni -llamo la atención de todos- ¿Me prestas tu cocina para cocinar un pastel? – pregunto con una carita de cachorro para que no se le negara. **_*Se dice que para enamorar a un hombre debes de empezar por el estómago* _**pensaba determinada Yukiko.

-Claro. –dijo Yuni con una sonrisa cálida.

**_*No sabía que Yukiko sabia cocinar*_** pensó el castaño **_*Pero algo me dice que saldrá mal*_**

La chica se fue corriendo para preparar el pastel.

-¿Y Yukiko? – pregunto Gelaro regresando del baño.

-Está en la cocina preparando un pastel – comunico Kikyo.

En ese momento solo vieron palidecer al peli-turquesa.

-¿Estas bien Ge…?

.

**_BOOOOOOM ((Marlene: No se burlen de mis efectos de sonido XD))_**

.

Antes de que el castaño terminara su pregunta, una explosión sonó, todos se levantaron alarmados y fueron al lugar de la explosión, que resulto ser la cocina, en ese momento salía una carbonizada Yukiko quien tocia.

-¿Estas bien Yukiko? – pregunto preocupado Tsuna acercándose.

-Etto… sí, creo. -dijo ella – ¡LO SIENTO YUNI – grito – POR EXPLOTAR TU COCINA! – término de decir hincándose y llorando a mares. A todos les salió una gotita ante eso.

-No te preocupes Yukiko. -le dijo Yuni consolándola.

Su intención era que se calmara pero el resulto fue todo lo contrario, ya que se abrazó al pie de Tsuna llorando aún más fuerte pidiendo perdón.

Después de este accidente algunos salieron a jugar a la piscina, situada detrás de la mansión de Yuni. Empezando a jugar una guerra con pistolas de agua Byakuran &amp; Yukiko VS Gelaro &amp; Bluebell.

-¡Buena puntería Yukiko! – dijo Byakuran al ver que la chica le dio en la cara a su hermano.

-Lo sé, lo sé – decía la chica con una sonrisa – Yo soy la mejor.

-¿Estas bien Gelaro? – pregunto Bluebell.

-Sí, gracias.-dijo él.

Los albinos los miraban sin reflejar en su rostro la molestia que sentían de verlos llevarse bien.

-Ge-chan sí que es un asaltacunas. -dijo Byakuran mirando a la pareja de peli-azules.

-Yo no sabía que mi hermano tenía ese complejo. -continuaba Yukiko.

-¿Te parece que vayamos a molestarlo? – pregunto Byakuran mirando a Yukiko con una sonrisa malvada.

-Claro.- dijo ella con una sonrisa mirando al albino.

-Entonces vayamos.-estiro su mano.

-Esto será divertido.-tomo su mano para ir con la otra pareja.

-Esto es lo que haremos, acércate…-la chica acerco su oído para escuchar el plan del mayor-… ¿te parece?

-Perfecto. -dicho esto los dos fueron con la otra pareja.

Gelaro y Bluebell los miraron furioso ya que se acercaban agarrados de la mano y anteriormente se estaban susurrando algún secreto. El peli-azul supuso que tal vez era palabras de amor por lo que deseaba arrancarle la cabeza al albino. Los otros se acercaron lo suficiente para poder dispararle a Gelaro con la pistola de agua y decirle asaltacunas y correr siendo perseguidos por un hermano celoso y molesto, ya que el par de albinos no se soltaron de las manos para nada.

-Parece que Yukiko y Byakuran se llevan muy bien.-menciono Yuni mirando a la pareja escapar de los disparos del peli-turquesa, así como de los insultos y amenazas que este le regalaba al amante de los malvaviscos.

-Sí, eso parece.-dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa.

-¿Crees que se hagan novios? – pregunto Gamma.

-Lo dudo.-fue lo que susurro Tsuna mirando a Gelaro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba por caer la noche y Tsuna se encontraba sentado en la sala; observando a través del ventanal de la sala como Yukiko había unido fuerzas con Byakuran, para molestar a Gelaro todo el día.

Al ver a los hermanos Bertesco recordaba inconscientemente a su otro par de guardianes, portadores de la llama de la Niebla. Compartían ciertas similitudes así como contradicciones y era inevitable compararlos, la comparación no era en cuanto a poder, más bien en el hecho de su relación.

Mukuro y Chrome tenían una relación compleja, en varias ocasiones Tsuna había pensado que el ilusionista tenía ciertos sentimientos de hermandad por la chica, debido a su sobreprotección, idea que fue descartada porque el ex-convicto había dejado ir a la peli-índigo en cuanto obtuvo su libertad.

La otra opción era una atracción amorosa pero esa idea también estaba llena de contras, una de ellos era el hecho de que Mukuro no parecía sentir atracción hacia el sexo opuesto, una relación de amistad sería una de las opciones, sin embargo el hecho de que el peli-piña no considere como un igual a la muchacha y el que ella lo admirara hasta casi idolatrarlo hacían que esa opción fuera imposible.

Los más cercanos y calificativo a describir su relación, seria la de amo y sirviente pero también era descartada por la independización de Chrome, ella quiso valerse por sí misma cuando Mukuro fue puesto en libertad por Vindicare y para ello fue el quien la alejo, dándole su espacio.

Compleja… si esa era la opción descriptiva que podía decir en cuanto a la relación de sus dos guardianes de la Niebla y era por mucho mejor descripción, a la que le daba el chico con peinado de piña, quien afirmaba que la chica solo era una herramienta para conectarse con el mundo exterior, afirmación que Tsuna descarto durante la pelea con Byakuran en el futuro.

Por más que el guardián lo negara, era obvio que el oji-bicolor quería… muy a su manera, a los chicos de Kokuyo, de lo contrario ni les permitiría estar a su lado.

Y en el polo opuesto a ese par, estaban los hermanos de la Nieve, en los cuales su relación era más clara. Hermandad y amistad, era lo que los definía. Ya que aunque sean familia nada te asegura que se lleven bien. Un claro ejemplo de eso, eran él y su papá, no es que odiara a Iemitsu, simplemente no se llevaban bien, por el contrario esos hermanos se complementaban de manera sorprendente, aunque sus personalidades eran también muy diferentes y hasta contradictorias…

-¿Qué sucede Sawada-san?

La voz de Yuni lo saco de aquellas comparaciones, haciéndolo recordar que se encontraba en casa ajena.

-Ya te he dicho que me digas solo Tsuna, Yuni – le recordó con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, es difícil quitar las costumbres.-dijo ella – Mejor cuéntame en que pensabas.

-En que Gelaro tendrá un gran dolor de cabeza mañana. –El castaño ya podía imaginarse la escena de despertar de su adolorido guardián, y no pudo evitar reír – Aunque la verdad también pensaba en Mukuro y Chrome.

-¿Puedo saber porque específicamente en ellos?

-Supongo que últimamente pienso en ellos por la operación de Chrome.

-No sabía que la iban a operar. – menciono la peli-verde.

-Ni ella lo sabe – aclaró el castaño ante la mirada desconcertada de su acompañante.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Es una larga historia…

-¿Puedo escucharla?

El Décimo giro de nuevo su cabeza buscando a través de los vidrios a sus guardianes. Sonriendo ante la cara de fastidio que mostraba mayor de los hermanos, supuso que tardarían un rato más peleando.

-¿Por qué no? – pregunto el castaño volteando a ver a la dueña de la casa. La menor tomo asiento a un lado de él – Veamos… la verdad es que no es la mejor opción. De alguna manera… siento que está mal, más bien… ¡está mal! –Al ver la cara confundida de su acompañante, busco otra forma de explicarse – Bueno, ¿recuerdas que te conté que estuve viviendo el mes pasado con los Varia?

-Sí, también recuerdo que la escuela tuvo varias remodelaciones forzadas, ya que el profesor Xanxus destruía salones enteros con tal de golpearte. -contesto ella conteniendo una pequeña risa a ver a su amigo temblar ante el recuerdo.

-Sí, por esa razón empezó todo esto. – Dijo el castaño – Reborn me obligo a llevarle al abuelito las facturas del desastre, cuando se los entregue me sentí pésimo. Aparte de la exorbitante cantidad de dinero, le di más papeleo. Fue ahí que se me ocurrió una idea. Le pedí que me dejara encargarme del papeleo, solo necesitaba su permiso y seria valida mi firma, también le pedí que me dejara hacer algún trabajo, claro que un trabajo limpio. No me siento y dudo sentirme capaz de hacer algo sucio… al menos no tan de repente… aún sigue fresco aquello en mi mente…

-¿Lo dices por lo que paso con…? –Yuni no termino de expresar su duda, ya que el rostro del castaño le indico que entendía lo que quería decir y lo afirmaba.

-Dejando eso de lado… -exclamo el castaño ahuyentando el tema con un aplauso al aire.-…El abuelito lo medito algunos minutos, creía que no me dejaría así que iba a insistir, explicándole como me sentía y que en verdad quería que me dejara ayudarlo… Ya le había ayudado anteriormente con algunos trabajos por lo que no le vi nada de malo. Pero fue Reborn que apareció de la nada como siempre, y lo convenció… le _"expreso" _razones válidas del porqué debería dejarme hacerlo_. _–exclamo el castaño con un tono de sarcasmo nuevo para la chica – le dijo… _"Nono, ya es hora de que Tsuna tome responsabilidades más grandes para con la organización. Déjale encargarse de diferentes situaciones para que adquiera experiencia"._ – ambos jóvenes rieron anta la pobre imitación del Vongola. Cuando dejaron de reír el menor continuo – Nono acepto y comenzó a dejarme algunas diligencias. El dinero que me iba a dar le dije que lo usara para pagar aquellas facturas. Él se negó diciendo que Vongola y Varia pagarían todo pero no me sentía cómodo con eso, por lo que le insistí hasta convencerlo. Todo iba bien hasta que…

-¿Hasta qué? – le pregunto la chica ya que el menor había dejado de hablar.

-Hace dos días, iba para la clase con Coyote-san. Cuando Gelaro y yo llegamos al dojo, él estaba hablando con Nie-san sobre una misión y sobre que les faltaban algunas personas… así que cancelo nuestra práctica, cuando Gelaro y yo íbamos preguntar, Reborn dijo que teníamos que ayudar a Coyote-san, no le vi nada de malo en ayudarlos… pero fue un error no preguntar de que iba la misión.

-Por como lo dices veo que no era algo bueno – concluyo la chica.

-…Si, Reborn me tendió una trampa…. de nuevo. -Tsuna suspiro - Aunque tampoco podría considerarse malo lo que hicimos.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-La misión era desmantelar una organización que se dedicaba al tráfico de órganos y trata de personas, entre otras cosas.

-¿Pero eso no sería trabajo de la policía? - pregunto la niña.

-Sí, eso sería, pero al parecer era territorio de Vongola el que salía afectado. Fue por eso por lo que el abuelito tuvo que intervenir. Al parecer aquella organización había llamado demasiado la atención de la policía y eso no le convenía a Nono, así que ellos se encargarían de desmantelarla.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto preocupada por el estado emocional de su amigo.

-Sí… bueno la verdad aun me cuesta trabajo hacerme a la idea de que estoy metido en este mundo pero gracias a todos lo voy asimilando poco a poco.

-Eso está bien… pero preguntaba por lo que tuviste que ver… ya sabes… desmantelar una organización conlleva a… - la peli-verde dudaba cuales palabras seria adecuadas utilizar - …bueno, significa no dejar testigos y borrar toda evidencia, al menos en nuestro mundo, así se hace.

El castaño la miro en silencio por unos segundos y luego le dedico una sonrisa algo apagada.

-Lo sé y créeme, convencerlos de que no hicieran eso, me llevo medio día… el abuelito me apoyo, simplemente los entregamos a la policía _"anónimamente"_ – al ver la cara confundida de la chica prefirió explicar esa parte – Dejamos a todos los miembros de la organización inconsciente, fueron amarrados con sogas, cadenas y algunas esposas. Coyote-san y los demás, los votaron a las afuera de la jefatura de policías con pruebas indiscutibles de sus crímenes por lo que fueron procesados. Eran traficantes de blancas y órganos, por lo que la policía ayudo a las personas a regresar a sus hogares… en cuanto a los órganos algunos fueron dados y procesados por los hospitales y los otros…

-¿Los otros? –dijo la chica, invitando al menor a continuar.

-…Los otros fueron reclamados por Varia, como un pago por ayudar en la misión.

-¿Y todo esto que tiene que ver con Chrome?

-A Fran se le ocurrió la idea de que algunos podrían ser compatibles con ella. No me pareció la mejor idea y tampoco me agrado, pero me convenció al decirme que era mejor que ella obtuviera unos reales a las ilusiones, por si volvía a pasarle lo mismo que en el futuro, donde ella no tenía el poder suficiente y tampoco contaba con el de Mukuro. El cómo se enteró de aquello aun no estoy seguro, pero a Reborn le pareció buena idea y a mi… la verdad es que me preocupa su salud… por lo que termine cediendo…

-Así que de eso la van a operar. –Murmuro la chica pensativa.

-Si, por eso te decía que ni ella lo sabía… Y ya que Reborn se rehúsa a que tenga contacto con los chicos, creo que le dirá que son un regalo de Fran, aunque la verdad no se estaría equivocado.

-Porque fue su idea, supongo que no estaría equivocado decir eso. –Dijo Byakuran acercándose a los menores.

-¿Ya dejaron de atormentar a Gelaro? –pregunto juguetón el castaño.

-Ge-chan me cae bien. Es fácil molestarlo. En estos momentos se encuentra intentando separar a Bluebell y Yukiko… iba a ayudarlo, pero me pareció que su conversación era más interesante. –dijo como si nada el albino, sentándose al lado de la chica.- Aunque me alegro que la chica que ayuda a Mukuro-chan, se libre de la preocupación de que algo pudiera pasarle.

Ambos chicos asintieron y sonrieron ante las palabras de Byakuran, a fin de cuentas era verdad que Chrome ya no tendría que gastar energía en crear aquellas ilusiones y podría concentrarse de lleno en disfrutar su vida.

-¿Y ya con ese trabajo se terminó tu deuda Tsuna-san? –pregunto Yuni.

-Supongo que debido a los demás trabajos ya haz de tener dinero, para futuras reparaciones… -comento el Byakuran con burla.

-La deuda por lo de Xanxus ya termino.

-No entiendo que deuda. –Dijo el albino- Pero tu cara no es la de alguien que liquido un asunto.

-Lo que pasa es que… debido a la idea de Fran nos hicimos de algunos órganos de los que obtuvo Varia.

-¡Ah! Los que Varia se quedó como pago…

-…Así que usaron la parte de ese chiquillo rana, -interrumpió Byakuran a Yuni, pero al ver el rostro negativo de Tsuna- ¿no?

-Eso quisiera decir, pero… -el castaño suspiro-… pero, Fran no recibió ninguna parte.

-¿Entonces…?

-¿Porque?

-Fran me pidió un préstamo, ya que según Xanxus, él tiene una deuda con Varia por dejarlo vivir y aprender con ellos. Por lo que le tuve que dar el préstamo y no tengo nada, debido a que Mammon era quien hizo el negocio con él.

-¿La Ex–Arcobaleno de la Niebla? –pregunto el albino.

-Sí, ella. Adora el dinero, así que ya se imaginaran todas las condiciones que puso.

-¿Entonces seguirás tomando trabajos con el señor Timoteo para los planes que me comentaste en la escuela?

-Sí, y otras dos razones; quiero ayudar al abuelito a aligerar un poco de su trabajo, también porque al parecer a Reborn le parece que ya es el momento.

Ambos socios miraron con curiosidad al Vongola, porque estaban seguros que el Tsuna de antes hubiera dicho primero que el bebé con traje lo obligaba y no que él quería hacerlo por iniciativa propia. Iban a añadir algo, cuando…

-¡Tsuna! –grito molesta Yukiko entrando a la sala.

Detrás de ella venían Gelaro y Gamma. La peli-blanco se abalanzo sobre el menor, y lo abrazo.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto el castaño sin mostrar ningún esfuerzo por romper el abrazo.- ¿Por qué estas enojada?

-Gelaro quiere que regresemos a la mansión, ¡Ya! –dijo haciendo un puchero.

Tsuna miro a su guardián, con una súplica silenciosa de quedarse una hora, tal vez dos horas más. Gelaro entendiendo el mensaje de su jefe, negó con la cabeza y suspiro antes de contestarle.

-Llamo Coyote-san, preguntando que si íbamos a tardar más… -esa explicación no fue suficiente ya que el menor lo seguía mirando suplicantemente-…Al parecer nos esperaran para la cena, Nono quiere tratar con nosotros algunas cosas que le pediste.

¡Oh! Entonces era Nono quien los buscaba, tomo a Yukiko de los hombros para alejarla un poco de él y lo mirara a la cara…

-Tenemos que irnos…

-¡No! –Grito la chica interrumpiéndolo.- ¡Quiero quedarme un rato más!

Miro a su hermano y a su amigo aleatoriamente en busca de un indicio de que cumplieran su capricho, pero solo se topó con rostros decididos a irse. Guardo silencio un momento, comenzaba a resignarse y de pronto la idea más alocada del día se le vino a la mente

-¡Ya sé! Tengo una idea. –Anuncio con euforia.- Yo me quedo esta noche, ustedes dos pueden irse a la mansión Vongola…

-¡No seas loca! ¡¿Cómo se te ocur…?!

-Este bien... –dijo Tsuna interrumpiendo el hablar de Gelaro

-¿Tsuna? -dijeron los hermanos.

-Está bien, quédate. Pero solo si Yuni acepta.

El Vongola quiso complacer a la muchacha debido a que fue en ese momento en que pensó que un cambio de ambiente tal vez le haría bien. Se la vivía junto con él, en la mansión Vongola, una chica de la edad de Yukiko debería vivir más libre y alegremente, en cambio la albina se la vivía entre los estudios, el trabajo como jefa de una organización, la mafia y papeleo… ¡eso estaba mal! Así que por una noche no le haría daño convivir con otras personas…

Gelaro no entendía porque su jefe aceptaba cumplir el capricho de su hermana e iba a protestar pero en la mirada del castaño no había cabida para negativas, al parecer aquello más que un permiso para Yukiko, había sido una orden para él.

Los tres invitados miraron a la líder de los Nero en busca de su aceptación o negación. La chica sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Por mí no hay problema. Y si lo que le preocupa a Gelaro es que Byakuran viva aquí, puede estar tranquilo, ella dormirá conmigo. Sera divertido…

La alegría de Yuni era palpable en su voz por lo que los chicos entendieron que no había aceptado por cortesía, sino porque en verdad le alegro la idea. Tsuna pensó que tal vez ella también estaba cargando con muchas presiones, después de todo ella también era una líder de una familia... ¡Ah! Eso era…Ahora todo tenía sentido para el castaño, eso era lo que tenían en común ambas chicas y a lo mejor esa era de las razones por la que ambas se llevaban también.

Yukiko comenzó a brincar en su lugar, había ganado, se quedaría esa noche ahí. De un momento a otro ambas chicas se estaban abrazando y hablando de lo que harían durante esa velada. Tsuna les sonrió a las dos y miro de reojo al hermano mayor, Gelaro suspiro, al parecer su amada hermana volvía a salir con la suya, durante el regreso a la mansión hablaría con Tsuna sobre su decisión y razones. Después de todo no entendía como podía dejar a alguien tan impórtate para ambos en otra casa, por muy amigos que fueran de ellos, no disminuía que eran una familia mafiosa con la cual no tenían una alianza.

Después de otra media hora de darle indicaciones a Yukiko; pidiéndole que se comportara, que mandarían su pijama y un cambio de ropa desde la casa, que la recogerían al siguiente día y cosas por el estilo ambos caballeros se retiraron…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_+++++++++++++++++++ Rebornadas +++++++++++++++++++_**

**_¿Por qué no Byakuran? (La hora de Té IV)_**

**_._**

Los chicos se encontraban tranquilos en la sala de la mansión, era la hora de Té, todo estaba en silencio, lo que le empezó a fastidiar a todos, por lo general era Reborn quien empezaba las pláticas solo para molestar pero ahora que no se encontraba, nadie sabía qué hacer.

**_Ring, Ring._**

Sonó el teléfono, por lo que Tsunayoshi contesto.

-¿Bueno? – contesto.

-Ciao~ Dame-Tsuna.

-¡Reborn! – exclamo llamando la atención de los hermanos que lo miraban atentamente. - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Están todos bien?

-Claro que sí, pon él alta voz. -ordeno y el castaño obedeció. – Ciao~ Gelaro, Yukiko.

-Hola – fue el saludo del mayor.

-Hola Reborn ¿cómo estás?

-Bien mocosos. ¿Cómo les fue en su visita con Yuni? – les pregunto.

-Muy bien. –contesto Yukiko, los chicos solo suspiraron.

-¿Y a ustedes? – les pregunto a los chicos. - ¿Cuéntenme todo lo que paso? No tengo nada que hacer mientras espero a Chrome – dijo él ausente.

Sin nada mejor que hacer en esos momentos y seguros de que nada malo podría pasar ya que no se encontraba en Italia, le contaron todo ese día al bebe quien se burlaba de ellos.

-Pensé que Yukiko era de las chicas que sabían hacer todo lo de la casa. -dijo Reborn.- Escombra su habitación mejor que ustedes, Gelaro, Tsuna.

-Yo también pensé eso.-concordó Tsuna.

-Yukiko puede hacer cualquier labor de casa excepto cocinar. -dijo Gelaro mientras Yukiko los miraba con estrellitas en los ojos, a los dos les salió una gotita.

-Mi hermano jamás me dejo aprender cocina, aunque tuve la oportunidad de aprender. -menciono Yukiko.

-¿Por qué le impediste cocinar? – pregunto Reborn.

-Porque conociendo a mi hermana se cortaría con el cuchillo. -contesto Gelaro.- Es peligroso y se puede hacer daño…

-Pero sabe pelear con casi cualquier arma - dijo Tsuna.

-Es mejor que tenga golpes o cortadas hechas por un tipo al que puedo matar yo más tarde, en vez que se las haga ella ante su estupidez.- dijo Gelaro sacándoles una gotita a la albina y al castaño, la lógica del mayor seria siempre difícil de descifrar cuando se trataba de su hermana.

-Hermano eso duele – dijo Yukiko.

-La verdad duele Yukiko, creí ya habértelo enseñado. -le contesto su hermano con una sonrisa a lo que la chica solo pudo hacer un puchero.

-Eres malo hermano.-dijo ella.

-¿Y bien? – Llamo la atención Reborn - ¿Ahora porque tu amor por Byakuran duro menos, Yukiko? Note en tu voz que te rendiste con Byakuran.-termino de decir, se notaba algo molesto, quizás porque ahora no podía poner celoso al hermano como antes y más si la chica se había rendido por voluntad propia.

Los chicos miraron a la chica que estaba pensativa, la verdad es que no quisieron hacer preguntas al respecto por muy curioso que les resultara que la guardiana, al despedirse del albino ese día solo le dijo adiós, lo abrazo y se fueron… no hubo escenas de despedidas con tanto drama.

-¡Ah! Eso, pues… como decirlo… Byakuran para mi es… como un tercer hermano mayor.-termino de decir la chica ante las miradas incrédulas de los chicos.

-¿Porque? – Pregunto Tsuna.- ¿Y quién es el segundo?

-Es segundo eres tú. –lo señalo- Y con Byakuran fue porque me di cuenta que cerca de él me la paso muy bien pero no con la atmosfera de enamorada, es más la misma atmosfera que siento cuando estoy contigo y mi hermano, tal vez un poco más alocada o infantil, por lo que solo siento un gran cariño por él. Por eso me rendí por conquistarlo además de que me ayuda a molestar a mi hermano.

-Yu~ ki~ ko~ – dijo Gelaro.

-¿Qué? Es divertido molestarte, haces caras muy graciosas –se defendió la chica- ¿verdad Tsuna? – la pregunta hizo palidecer al castaño, no quería meterse en ese pleito aun cuando pensara lo mismo que la chica.

-Yo no lo sé…-dijo nervioso.

-Bueno… ya sabía que te habías rendido con aquel tipo. -dijo Gelaro feliz y tranquilo, molestando a la chica.

-Sí, todo termino bien pero ¿Qué harás cuando llegue el indicado, Gelaro?– pregunto Reborn con algo de cizaña - Yukiko puede encontrar su verdadero amor en uno de esas locuras y como ya estas acostumbrado, de seguro pensaras que será pasajero y no esperaras que tiempo después se formalice la relación. Ya me imagino cuando te pidan su mano en matrimonio.

Eso dejo en shock al chico, jamás había pensado en eso, era verdad que su hermana era una loca y que se enamoraba de cualquiera pero si entre esas locuras como lo había dicho el Hitman llegara el indicado y se casa… No, no podía pasar… Nadie podía tener a su hermanita y sobrevivir con ella. No pasaría, ¿verdad?

-Mi hermano dijo que lo aceptaría si llegaba aquella persona.-recordó Yukiko.

¡Oh, no! Ahora tenía otro problema, se le había olvidado lo que le había dicho a su hermanita, de que aceptaría al tipo si es que llegaba a su vida algún día… tenía que formular otro plan.

-¡Oh! Eso es interesante, ya quiero conocer al tipo que te enamorara. -dijo Reborn con un toque de diversión.

-¿Que planeas Reborn? – pregunto Tsuna preocupado.

-Yo nada, solo deseo que Yukiko sea feliz.

-Gracias Reborn.

-Reborn…-llamo Tsuna desconfiando.

-A mí no me digas nada yo no seré el que llegue el día de la boda y me lleve a la novia por un ataque de celos de hermano. -dijo Reborn como si nada y los menores vieron al peli-turquesa que se encontraba murmurando cosas inentendibles, apenas si escucharon algo sobre un plan para salvar al tipo de Yukiko.

-¿Gelaro…?- pregunto preocupado.

-Déjalo Tsuna, mi hermano está loco.-dijo ella tomando su té.

-Bueno, los dejo con el loco. Ciao~…bip…bip…-ya había colgado. Tsuna solo pudo suspirar al ver a Gelaro planeando como robarse a su hermana el día de la boda tal y como lo dijo el Hitman.

.

* * *

**NT: ****¿Les Gusto? Eso espero. ¿Merecemos RW?**

**.**

**.**

**97fizhy03dt: Hola. Entonces seras Rika n.n ****Todos sabemos que Gokudera es tsundere y como Chrome es algo inocente le pregunto XD**

**Mukuro aceptando a Gokudera es demasiado gracioso**

**La hojita lo sabrás más adelante (Mar: Para que no extrañes mas mi spoiler hoy si hay)**

**.**

**silkie 19: Gokudera debe de madurar y lo va hacer. Gracias por tu RW.**

**.**

**Kim Ishida: Obvio que extrañan a Tsuna, el mensaje sera algo inolvidable XD. Nos alegra que te guste.**

**.**

**Catalina. robertson99: Gracias por tus palabras nos haces feliz pero no somos de autoestimas grande la tenemos un poco baja XD pero gracias, nos alegra mucho que te guste este fic **

**.**

**Ro Nick: Las locuras de Tsuna jamas acabaran XD ****No alabes a mi hermana se le sube el ego y eso es malo para nosotras. ****Mukuro tenia que aceptar a Gokudera si no no seria divertido XD**

**.**

**.**

**_Marlene: Les daré Spoiler del próximo cap. recuerden que mi Spoiler son los mejores XD_**

**_._**

**_*¿Dónde estoy?* mire mi alrededor era un lugar con mucha luz, veía borroso y tenía miedo._**

**_-Preparen todo.- esa voz me sonó tan familiar, sé que he escuchado esa voz en alguna parte, por extraña razón me había calmado. *¿Mukuro-sama? ¿Boss? ¿Gokudera? ¿Dónde estoy?*_**

**_._**

**_-¿Fiesta de Despedida? ¿Ya se va Reborn-san? – pregunto Gokudera._**

**_-Yo no._**

**_-¿Entonces? – pregunto Yamamoto._**

**_-...– anuncio-...regresara a Italia._**

**_._**

**_Espero les guste._**

**_Angelice: Es mucha información, ¿no crees?_**

**_Marlene: Claro que no._**

**_Tetsuna: Yo también creo que es demasiada pero bueno... Nos vemos el próximo jueves_**

**_Ciao~ Ciao~_**


	24. Los planes de Reborn

**NT: ¡Hola! ¿Como estan? Aquí les dejo el capitulo nuevo.**

**KHR NO ME Pertenece.**

**Aclaraciones:**

* ... * = Pensamientos

-...- = Dialogo

~ Flash Back ~ = Recuerdos

(...) = Traduciendo Un idioma

((...)) = Interferencia de la Autora

POV = Cambio de Narrador.

* * *

**_Cap. 19 – Planes de Reborn._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Japón / Namimori_**

**_Aeropuerto de Namimori._**

**_9:00 am_**

-Hmmp. Estarán felices de verme. – dijo el recién llegado. Del avión privado de Vongola, bajaba un sicario, quien sonrió con diversión. -Veamos cuanto han madurado y fortalecido. Pero primero iré hare el trabajo que se me pidió.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Namimori / Namichuu_**

**_14:00 pm_**

-¡Chrome-chan! –le llamo Kyoko, su cabello había crecido un poco, ya lo tenía a la altura de los hombros.

-Kyoko-chan ¿pasa algo? –pregunto la menor. Su timidez había disminuido un poco enfrente de sus amigos, después de 5 meses intentando convivir más con ellos, había empezado a dejar su vergüenza y divertirse.

-Sí, es que pasa que había quedado con Haru-chan pero tengo una cita y no podré ir, ¿podrías remplazarme, por favor?

-Claro, pero… ¿Qué iban hacer?

-Íbamos a cocinar un pastel para demostrarle nuestro apoyo a Onii-chan para que estudie y llegue a la universidad, ya vez que los de tercer año empezaron a estudiar.

-Sí. De acuerdo lo hare.

-¿En serio? -asintiendo- Gracias pero…

-¿Mmm?

-¿No tendrás problemas con Gokudera-kun? – pregunto mirando a la chica.

-¿Porque tendría que tener problemas con Gokudera? – pregunto sin entender.

-Ya sabes… como tú y el… pues… ¿no interrumpiré una cita….? – pregunto algo nerviosa.

-¡¿Qué?! – La chica se sonrojo y bajo la mirada mientras apretaba su mochila– No, nada… digo él y yo… no… solo… ¡No tengo ninguna cita con él!

-Que bien. No interrumpo nada. – Dijo la chica feliz saltando un suspiro de alivio– Bien, no vemos mañana en casa de Nana-san.

-¿Mañana es…?

-Nana-san dijo que nos enseñaría a tejer ¿no lo recuerdas? – le pregunto confundida.

-Sí, ya recordé… lo siento ¿Dónde veré a Haru-chan?

-En la pastelería de la calle principal.

-Ok, entonces me voy a buscarla.

-Sí y gracias Chrome-chan.- dijo la peli-naranja yéndose por el otro lado.

-No hay de que Kyoko-chan. Suerte.-dijo ella para irse por el lado contrario y empezar a caminar rumbo a la pastelería donde se encontraría con la peli-café, pero no se dio cuenta de que era seguida, lo último que vio antes de caer inconsciente fue unos zapatos negro.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_En algún lugar desconocido_**

**_POV Chrome_**

**_*¿Dónde estoy?* _**mire mi alrededor era un lugar con mucha luz, veía borroso y tenía miedo. Lo último que recordaba era haber hablado con Kyoko-chan a la salida de la escuela, sobre ir con Haru-chan. Comencé a alarmarme, no entendía que estaba pasando. Mi mete estaba confundida, comencé a escuchar ruidos a mi alrededor pero aun mi visión era mala como para identificar algo.

-Preparen todo.-esa voz me sonó tan familiar, sé que he escuchado esa voz en alguna parte, por extraña razón me había calmado. **_*¿Mukuro-sama? ¿Boss? ¿Gokudera-san? ¿Dónde estoy?*_**

-No te preocupes, después de esto tendrás una vida normal, sin preocupaciones –una nueva voz sonó visualice una sombra negra que no supe quién era.**_ *¿Vida normal? ¿Qué me van hacer?*_** tenía miedo de lo que me harían, no me podía mover, sentía mi cuerpo pesado.

-Anestésienla.- **_*Esa voz… ¿Verde?*_**

-No te preocupes ya no sentirás que eres una carga – dijo la nueva voz y mis ojos se sintieron pesados.

**_Fin del POV Chrome_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Tres días después_**

Comenzaba a despertar de aquel sueño inducido en que la pusieron, poco a poco abrió los ojos, observando con curiosidad la habitación donde se encontraba.

-¿Te sientes mejor? -le pregunto alguien a su lado.

-Sí, gracias. -dijo la chica levantándose de donde se encontraba.

-Pareces haber madurado un poco Chrome. –la voz del sicario la sorprendió.

-Gracias. -dijo ella con un leve rubor.

Ambos comenzaron a conversar sobre la nueva situación en la que estaba ella, y sobre lo que seguiría de ahora en adelante. Reborn sabía que Tsuna sentía algo especial por esa chica y la confianza que le daba, de lo contrario no la hubiera involucrado cuando se quedó en Italia. Él bebé le saco toda la información posible, a pesar de los informes que se le habían entregado al principio cuando se fueron con regularidad, sobre las actividades de los guardianes, quería tener informes de primera mano y más recientes.

-Bien, vayámonos. –Reborn se levantó del sillón en donde se encontraba, y se dirigió a la puerta siendo seguido por Chrome.

-¿Le puedes dar las gracias de mi parte, por favor? -dijo tímidamente.

-Se los diré. –Aseguro con una leve sonrisa.- Es hora de juntarlos. –dijo agarrando un celular y mandar un mensaje a siete personas en específico.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Kokuyo Land_**

En esos momentos se libraba una fiera pelea entre dos guardianes…

-Kufufu~ ¿puedo saber dónde está mi Nagi, perro faldero?

-¿Y yo como voy a saberlo piña? – se defendió Gokudera.

Llevaban días buscando a la menor pero no habían encontrado rastro alguno de ella… lo último que supieron de ella, fue gracias a una nota que les decía; que ella estaba bien y que regresaría.

**_Tarara~ Tarara~_**

El sonido de dos celulares al unísono, detuvieron la pelea. **_((Marlen: Si ya sé que son geniales mis sonidos))_** los dos jóvenes agarraron sus celulares y miraron la notificación; era un mensaje de un número desconocido. Ambos mensajes decían lo mismo:

**_Asunto:_**_ Solo lee_

**_Numero:_**_ XXX-XXX-XXX_

**_Texto:_**

_Hoy, junta en la casa Sawada a las 15:00 pm…_

_ …si faltas morirás_

_ATTE: El mejor Hitman del mundo._

-Kufufu~ Parece ser que han regresado. –dijo el peli-piña sin quitar la vista del mensaje– Mejor, así ayudaran a buscar a Nagi.

-El… ¡El Juudaime ha regresado! -exclamo feliz el peli-plata. – Apúrate piña que tenemos que ir a ver al Juudaime.

-Tsk. Te mataría pero me eres necesario en la búsqueda de Nagi - dijo con una venita en la frente - Además de que Nagi se enojaría conmigo si te desaparezco. – dijo esto último en susurro.

-¡Que te apures, maldita piña! – grito Gokudera ya muy lejos de donde Mukuro estaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Namimori_**

**_Restaurante de Sushi_**

-Viejo – llamo la atención.

-¿Qué pasa Takeshi? – pregunto su padre cortando el pescado.

-Voy a salir, tengo algo que atender – dijo mirando su celular que traía en la mano.

-Claro, le mandas saludo a Nana-san de mi parte y dile que gracias por el pastel. -dijo sabiendo a donde iría su hijo ante el brillo que mostraban sus ojos.

-Claro viejo. -salió del lugar en una sola dirección.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Namichuu_**

**_Club de Boxeo_**

-¡MENSAJE ETREMO! – Grito Ryohei acabando de leer el mansaje que le había llegado a su celular – ¡Bien vayamos a la casa de Sawada! – Salió corriendo - ¡Oh, Hibari! ¿También vas a casa de Sawada?

-Herbívoro.- fue su contestación para caminar tranquilamente por las calles.

-¡Vamos Hibari! ¡Corriendo llegaremos más rápidos! – le decía el peli-gris a su lado caminando.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Namimori_**

**_Residencia Sawada._**

Todos se habían encontrado en las afueras de la casa, estaban nerviosos, verían a Tsuna o quizás no, con Reborn jamás se sabía. Internamente esperaban ver a su amigo castaño ahí, recibiéndolos con una sonrisa… pero tampoco se querían ilusionar, debían estar abiertos a cualquier posibilidad.

.

**_Ding Dong_**

.

-Ya voy – la voz de Nana se escuchó, sonaba feliz… No, no podían ilusionarse ¿o sí? La puerta se abrió – Bienvenidos Chicos, Reborn-kun los está esperado. –dijo feliz la mujer.

**_*Lo sabía*_** pensaron todos, Gokudera suspiro, él era el más ilusionado de todos. Los chicos saludaron a la mujer y entraron yendo directamente a la sala, siendo acompañados por la mujer que traía una sonrisa mientras tarareaba una canción. Lo primero que vieron fue al bebé con el que habían pasado varias aventuras… centraron su completa atención el pequeño olvidando observar lo demás. Lo evaluaron de pies a cabeza. Desde que se había ido Tsuna entendían y sabían que habían pasado varios meses… no querían pensar en ello, sin embargo viendo detenidamente al infante el peso de esa realidad se hizo presente. Seguía siendo aún un niño, pero más grande, tal vez de unos 6 años.

-Iré por un vaso de jugo para todos. -aviso Nana yéndose de la sala, sacándolos de sus cavilaciones.

-Mukuro-sama, Gokudera –dijo la peli-índigo llamando la atención de todos, se encontraba sentada junto al bebé y tenía a Lambo entre brazos.

-¡Nagi! / ¡Chrome! – exclamaron los dos mencionados al verla, avergonzándose inmediatamente por levantar la voz y su muestra de alegría.

-¡Bakadera! – grito Lambo feliz, cosa que sorprendió un poco al sicario, pero más sorpresa fue ver como el peli-plata acariciaba los cabellos del niño.

-¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto la piña ignorando al pequeño y regresando a su tono de voz de siempre.

-Bueno… yo…

-Nos tenías preocupados – dijo el peli-plata volviendo a sorprender al Ex-Arcobaleno.

**_*Gokudera parece haber madurado pero aun no es suficiente*_** pensó él bebe con una sonrisa siendo tapado por su fedora. Una cosa era leer los reportes y que ahí se mencionara un cambio en la persona y otra era verlo en persona. Lo hacía más real. **_*Además de que parece haber encontrado la "hoja"… después de todo hice que la pared se derrumbara con cualquier cosa para que la encontrara. Me hubiera decepcionado si no lo hacia.*_**

-Lo siento. -dijo la chica con una sonrisa al ver la preocupación de sus amigos.- Estuve atendiendo un asunto personal.

Al escuchar el comentario de la menor, los dos chicos fruncieron el ceño, eso significaba que no les iba a decir más.

-¡No regañen a Piña-Nee! ¡Ella estaba jugando con Lambo-sama! –grito la pequeña vaquita y ante eso les salió una gotita a los presentes, no sabían si estaba defendiendo a la chica o se estaba burlando de ella por su peinado.

-Bueno, Dokuro ya está aquí y eso es lo que importa, así que no la regañen. Aunque si nos preocupaste. – dijo Yamamoto con su sonrisa apoyando a la pequeña vaquita.

-¡Preocupación al Extremo! – exclamo Ryohei.

-Lo siento.-repitió ella.

-Chicos siéntense. -intrépido Reborn la pequeña platica de amigos. Los guardianes lo miraron y tomaron asiento a excepción de Hibari quien se había acercado a una pared para recargarse.- Me alegro verlos bien, parecen que han madurado más de lo que pensé.

-Es un gusto volver a verlo Reborn-san… pero ¿y el Juudaime? – pregunto Gokudera.

-¡¿Tsuna-Nii va a venir?! – pregunto feliz la vaquita.

-No. –Dijo secamente Reborn desilusionando al pequeño- ¿Y desde cuándo le dices _"Nii"_ a Dame-Tsuna, vaca estúpida?

-¡Lambo-sama no es una vaca estúpida!

-Responde. -ordeno el Hitman.

-Bakadera dijo que si ya no le decía Dame-Tsuna a Tsuna-Nii podría regresar quizás más rápido. –ante eso, todos miraron al peli-plata quien se sonrojo.

-Gokudera… –llamo Reborn.

-La vaca siempre lloraba cuando nadie lo veía por el Juudaime y pues…

-Se lo dijiste para que dejara de llorar. –termino la frase Chrome con una sonrisa avergonzando más al oji-esmeralda.

-Tsuna sigue en Italia estudiando para suceder a Vongola. –Dijo Reborn- Yo he venido aquí para hacer un trabajo que se me pidió y vine a verlos de paso, me quedare aquí quizás por un mes y medio hasta que termine las demás diligencias que se me encomendaron.

-¿Y cuáles son esos encargos Ex-Arcobaleno? – pregunto Mukuro.

-Algo que no es de tu incumbencia.

-¿Y Tsuna se encuentra bien? – pregunto Yamamoto.

-Sí, ha estado entrenando y estudia en M.J…

-¡M.J! – Exclamo sorprendido el peli-plata – ¡Ya sabía que el Juudaime es genial!

-¿Qué significa M.J? – pregunto el moreno.

-Mafia Joven. -dijo Mukuro con el ceño fruncido- Es la institución de la que están encargados, la bola de escandalosos de Varia.

-Además de que poseen maestros que pertenecen a diferentes familias por la alianza con los Vongola. -termino de decir él bebe.

-Lambo-sama estudio ahí para convertirse en un gran Hitman. –dijo el pequeño con gran orgullo, inflando así su pecho.

-Pues fallaron para entrenarte – dijo burlón Gokudera molestando al niño vaca.

-¡Baka…! – no dijo más al ser callado por una paleta enfrente de él, dada por la única chica. No era un buen momento para que comenzaran a pelear.

-¡Oh! Se escucha divertido y más con los chicos. Tsuna ha de estar divirtiéndose. -decía despreocupado el moreno pero por dentro estaba un poco deprimido al no estar con su amigo.

-No lo dudes. -les dijo Reborn con doble intención, para ver sus rostros.

A los chicos les dolió escuchar eso pero al mismo tiempo les alegro saber que su amigo/jefe/conocido **_((Angelice: El conocido y jefe son para los Tsunderes de Mukuro y Hibari XD))_** estaba bien y divirtiéndose.

-Tsuna sí que es fuerte. -menciono Yamamoto, a lo que todos entendieron y algunos sonrieron levemente. Él bebe solo sonrió, **_*sí que han madurado*_** pensó.

Claro que habían madurado. Físicamente habían crecido unos centímetros y tenían mejores reflejos, mentalmente los chicos habían tomado su decisión y estaban determinados a cumplirla, costara lo que costara.

-¡FUERTE AL EXTREMO! – grito Ryohei con las manos arriba.

-Claro que lo es Friki del Béisbol, Cabeza de césped -exclamo Gokudera con orgullo.

-Jajá. -rio Yamamoto.

-¡¿A quién le dices cabeza de césped, cabeza de…?!

-Bebe ¿para qué nos llamaste? – pregunto Hibari interrumpiendo el escándalo que iba empezar a formarse. Odia las multitudes y esa reunión lo estaba llevando al límite.

-Nada más. Por nada en partículas. Solo quería ver cómo estaban porque sé, que cuando llame a Dame-Tsuna me preguntara por ustedes y debo decirle. -dijo el bebé.

-Kufufu~ como si fuéramos a creerte eso.

-No me interesa lo que tú piensas – le contesto Reborn como si nada.

-Por cierto Ex-Arcobaleno. ¿Por qué no ha regresado Fran?

-Creí habértelo dicho ya en una carta.

-Esa manzana es mi estudiante así que exijo… No, ordeno me lo regreses. -decía Mukuro mirando al sicario que estaba muy tranquilo de la vida. Se miraron amenazadoramente durante unos segundos hasta que Gokudera interrumpiendo la pequeña disputa

-Reborn-san ¿cuándo volverá el Juudaime?

-Cuando haya aprendido lo suficiente.

-Eso ya lo sabemos… pero nos gustaría saber ¿cuánto tiempo le llevara? – pregunto esta vez Yamamoto.

-Todo depende cuanto pueda aprender Tsuna en tan poco tiempo, hasta ahora ha aprendido demasiado pero aun no es suficiente. -dijo Reborn mirando a los chicos.- Cambiando de tema ¿ya decidieron que estudiar Ryohei, Hibari?

Los temas eran cortos y tratados de manera rápida, Reborn no podía dejar que ellos indagaran de más en la vida de Tsuna en Italia, aun no era momento de que se enteraran de las cosas.

-¡He decidido irme a la universidad de Tokio, para aprender medicina al Extremo! –exclamo el peli-gris.

-¡Oh! Medicina –dijo Yamamoto sorprendido y con su sonrisa.

-¿En serio crees poder? – pregunto algo desconcertado Gokudera ya que no creía que un tipo como Ryohei aprendiera algo tan delicado como la medicina.

-¿Y tú Hibari? – pregunto Reborn mirando al guardián más antisocial. Estaba seguro que este no quería irse de Namimori por lo que no iría a la universidad y quizás se haría policía del lugar.

-Criminología. -dijo sin más.

-¡Oh! Eso es genial – volvió a decir el beisbolista.

-¡¿Ha?! Tu solo quieres _"morderlos a todos hasta la muerte"_ – dijo Gokudera.

-Kufufu~ la Alondra saldrá por fin del nido. -dijo Mukuro incrédulo y burlón.

Al entender las palabras del peli-azul todos miraron al azabache sorprendidos. Aguantado también las ganas de reír por la comparación. Hibari Kyoya, la persona que más ama aquel pueblo, Namimori, se iría de él. El azabache solo volteo su mirar hacia otro lado.

-¿Quién te ordeno estudiar? – pregunto Reborn mirando al carnívoro.

Él sabía que Hibari no era de los que se alejarían de su territorio a menos de que haya una gran razón, en este caso una orden de alguien superior al azabache, pero ¿quién?

-Hmmp.- parece que no obtendría la respuesta tan fácilmente.

-Entonces se irán a la universidad de Tokio, interesante. -dijo Reborn- Me sorprende que quieras ir a la universidad donde hay más ruido y alborotos, Hibari.

-Simplemente los morderé hasta la muerte. Pondré orden ahí. -determino Hibari. No, esa no era la respuesta que él quería.

-Kufufu~ la Alondra quiere un nuevo Comité Disciplinario en la universidad de Tokio. –decía burlón la piña.

-Tú también iras a una universidad, Mukuro. –le anuncio Reborn con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Que?! – exclamo Mukuro.

-Es una orden, necesitas tener una carrera y papeles de educación. Igual que Chikusa y Ken. Irán contigo. -determino Reborn.

-Tsk. -chasqueo la lengua, no podía negarse y sabía de donde había venido la orden.

-Al menos tendrás cerebro, piña – dijo Hibari.

Los demás empezaron a reírse, tal parecía que esos dos guardianes siempre pelearían.

-Chicos, les he traído jugo y algunos postres para que coman. -dijo Nana entrando con una charola llena de postres.

-¡Sí! ¡Quiero galletas! Las galletas de Mammá son deliciosas.-dijo Lambo.

La mujer mayor empezó a entregarles a cada uno, un vaso con jugo **_((Angelice: Si también a Mukuro y Hibari quienes no tuvieron de otra que aceptar tal amabilidad. A Nana no se le puede negar nada XD))_**

-Ahora que lo pienso ¿dónde están los demás moco… niños? – pregunto Gokudera al ver únicamente a la vaca.

-Iemitsu llevo a Fuuta e I-pin-chan, a comprar la despensa de este mes. Lambo-chan se encontraba dormido y por eso no fue. -dijo Nana- ¿Y bien? ¿De qué hablan? -pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Sobre lo que van a estudiar Ryohei, Hibari y Mukuro, Mammá. -Reborn tomo su expreso.

-¡Oh! Ya veo. – dijo sentándose al otro lado de Reborn. - ¿Qué van estudiar chicos?

-Ryohei estudiara medicina, Hibari Criminología y Mukuro aún no se decide. –La piña se enojó ante eso, él no quería estudiar - Todos irán a la Universidad de Tokio.

-¿La Universidad de Tokio? Han escogido muy bien chicos, yo estudie ahí gastronomía aunque a pesar de que acabe mi carrera jamás trabaje, -rio un poco- porque cuando fui a Italia a buscar trabajo conocí a Iemitsu y meses después me case con él y quede embaraza de Tsu-kun por lo que me dedique hacer solo mi comida, a mi familia.

-Con razón su comida es realmente sabrosa, Mammá. –dijo Gokudera.

-Gracias por el alago. –Nana se sintió feliz.- Pero eso sí, Ryohei-kun, Hibari-kun y Mukuro-kun. Tienen que poner mucho esfuerzo, porque los maestros son muy estrictos. En especial porque la mayoría de los maestros vienen de una misma familia.

Eso llamo la atención de todos, ¿una familia? ¿Y en la universidad de Tokio? No tendrían que preocuparse si fuese una familia _"normal"_ pero si no lo era se podría complicar el asunto.

-¿Mammá?

-Hai.

– ¿A qué te refieres con una familia?- pregunto Reborn -¿Cómo se llaman?

-Ichinose. -dijo Hibari para sorpresa de todos y Nana asintió.

-¿Los conoces, Hibari? – pregunto Reborn mirándolo.

-Sí, son la familia del director. Se llama Ichinose Shouta. Se lleva bien con mi Clan. -contesto él.

**_*¿Clan?*_** esa palabra resonó en todos, ahora que lo pensaban bien… no sabían nada sobre la vida íntima del guardián de la nube.

-¿Perteneces a un Clan, Hibari? – pregunto de nuevo el sicario, jamás investigo a los guardianes tan a fondo, solo le importaba su personalidad en aquel entonces.

-Hmmp -contesto como afirmación. **_*Luego investigare*_** pensó Reborn.

-Espero que estudien muy bien para los exámenes. -dijo Nana feliz, tal parecía que no noto la tensión en el ambiente.

-Por cierto, sempai… ¿dejara sola a su Imouto aquí? –pregunto el moreno llamando la atención del peli-gris.

-¡Claro! ¡No tengo de que preocuparme! ¡Mis amigos cuidaran de ella Al Extremo! – exclamo Ryohei.

-Y su novio…-murmuro Gokudera por lo bajo.

-¿Novio? ¿Kyoko tiene novio? – pregunto Reborn algo sorprendido.

-¡Para mí desgracia sí! – Exclamo Ryohei con lagrimitas.- ¡Desgracia EXTREMA!

-¿Quién es? – pregunto Reborn, ahora por culpa de aquel metiche desconocido tendría más trabajo.

-¡No lo sé! – Grito llorando aún más fuerte - ¡No me lo quiere presentar!

-Solo nos menciona de que su novio la quiere mucho. -dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que la Baka-Onna y Chrome sabrán – dijo pensativo Gokudera.

Todos miraron a la peli-índigo quien se avergonzó de las miradas de todos, por mucho que había mejorado su timidez, seguía sintiéndose extraña al ser el centro de atención.

-Yo también se quién es su novio. -dijo Nana feliz de la vida atrayendo la atención a ella.

-¿Nos podrías decir, Mammá?

-No puedo. Le prometí a Kyoko-chan que no diría nada, Chrome-chan también lo prometió al igual que Haru-chan. Así que no le pregunten nada, ya que no responderemos, es un secreto entre mujeres. -termino de decir.

Todos miraron a las dos mujeres a excepción de Hibari que tenía los ojos cerrados escuchando todo, en realidad ese tema le era indiferente. Al ver que no dirían nada solo tomaron el jugo que se les había entregado.

-De acuerdo. -dijo Reborn.- ¿Y Haru? ¿También tiene novio?

-Haru-chan no, pero últimamente consigue muchas cartas de amor con su nuevo look. -dijo Nana feliz y Chrome también asintió.

-¿Nuevo Look? – pregunto Reborn.

-Así es. Kyoko-chan, Chrome-chan y Haru-chan acordaron dejarse crecer el cabello.

-Pero Haru ya lo tiene largo ¿o no? – pregunto Yamamoto, hacía varias semanas que no la había visto porque se centró en el equipo de béisbol.

-Se lo dejara crecer más, además de que se ha dejado el cabello suelto y un broche de una flor es la que sostiene su fleco que ha crecido. Se ve realmente bonita. -dijo Chrome feliz por su amiga.

-Ya veo.-comento Reborn.- ¿Y tú Chrome? ¿Cambiaras de look?

-No… lo sé. -dijo ella tímida.

-Claro que lo hará. -dijo Nana.- Yo misma la hare que se vea hermosa ¿te parece Chrome-chan?

-H-Hai.-dijo ella feliz.

-Bien, estere aquí por un mes o dos, dependiendo cuanto tarde con mis trabajos. Si necesitan algo vengan. -dijo Reborn dando por terminada la plática, se habían desviado a temas que no afectaban a Vongola.

Los chicos al entender sus intenciones, decidieron irse, ya no tenían nada que hacer ahí. Se despidieron de Nana y Reborn, yéndose cada quien por donde vino.

-¿Reborn-kun?

-¿Si, Mammá?

-¿Tsu-kun tiene novia? –ante la pregunta el Hitman sintió que la castaña quería preguntarle otra cosa pero no se atrevió.

-No, pero tiene muchas pretendientes. -dijo Reborn con una leve sonrisa al recordar la junta de capos que el vio desde la mansión.

**_((Angelice: Reborn está en todos lados. XD Reborn sabe dónde vives, es mejor que Elmo…_**

**_Marlene: Nadie es mejor que Elmo._**

**_Tetsuna: De seguro amenazo a Elmo para que entregara el directorio XD))_**

-Ya veo. Espero que cuando tenga novia, sea alguien amable como lo es mi Tsu-kun. -dijo ella feliz yéndose a la cocina.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Una semana después:_**

**_Namichuu_**

Era hora de receso por lo que todos se encontraban en la azotea donde iban a almorzar juntos a excepción de Ryohei y Hibari que estaban estudiando.

-¿Reborn-chan está aquí? – pregunto Kyoko sorprendida, traía su cabello amarrado en una coleta baja **_((Angelice: Como no tiene mucho cabello aun, se le ve una mini coleta como la de Gokudera cuando se agarra su cabello.)) _**\- ¿Y Tsuna-kun?

-No, solo vino el bebé. –dijo Yamamoto.

-Ya veo. Extraño a Tsuna-kun. -dijo la peli-naranja.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Chrome-chan?

-Intente pero no pude. -dijo ella.- Mejor dicho no me ponías atención.

-¿En serio? –Kyoko estaba sorprendida.

-Sí, no me hacías caso por estar al pendiente de tu celular.

-Lo siento. Como se fue, me dijo que mandaría o llamaría cada vez que pudiera.

-Está en ya en los nacionales ¿verdad?

-Así es. –dijo la chica feliz.

-Ciao~ Kyoko. -dijo una voz tan chillona y conocida para la chica.

Todos miraron hacia la puerta donde estaba un bebé sonriendo con traje.

-¡Reborn-chan! – exclamo contenta la peli-naranja.

-¿Cómo has estado Kyoko? – pregunto acercándose a los jóvenes.

-Bien, igual que tú por lo visto. ¿Cómo esta Tsuna-kun? ¿Estudia mucho? -Preguntaba la chica- ¿Qué aventuras han pasado en Italia?

-No te preocupes, Dame-Tsuna se encuentra muy bien.

-Ya veo. Me alegro.

-Reborn-san ¿qué hace aquí?

-Nada importante, solo quería ver a Kyoko y anunciarles algo. -dijo con simpleza- ¿Cómo ha estado Haru, Kyoko?

-Ella ha estado bien, últimamente no la he visto porque ha tenido mucho entrenamiento en su club.

-Está en el club de Gimnasia rítmica ¿verdad? – Pregunto Yamamoto.- Se ha de ver realmente hermosa.

-Así es.

-¿Ha? Yo no le veo nada de gracia a esa chica. –menciono irritado Gokudera.

-Pues déjame decirte Gokudera-kun, que Haru-chan se ve realmente hermosa y elegante cuando está ensayando. -dijo Kyoko.

-¿Ya la han visto? – pregunto Reborn.

-Sí, una vez fuimos a buscar a Haru-chan a su escuela y ella nos invitó a mí y a Chrome-chan a ver como ensayaba. ¡Lo hace tan genial!

-Haru-chan es muy flexible – dijo Chrome.

-Ya veo. Luego iré a verla.

-Podemos ir este sábado, ella tendrá una competencia.

-¿Contra quienes?

-Kokuyo School – dijo Chrome, todos los demás se atragantaron con su comida.- Iremos a poyarla.

-Claro que si.-dijo Kyoko.

**.**

**_Ding Dong_**

**.**

El timbre sonó, era momento de regresar a clases, los chicos empezaron a recoger sus almuerzos.

-Chicos. –los llamo Reborn.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Yamamoto.

-Vayan hoy a las 3 pm a la casa. Va a ver una fiesta de despedida, yo contactare con Haru.-dijo.

-¿Fiesta de Despedida? ¿Ya se va Reborn-san? – pregunto Gokudera.

-Yo no.

-¿Entonces? – pregunto Yamamoto.

-Lambo…– anuncio-…regresara a Italia.

-¡¿Porque?! – gritaron.

-La Familia Bovino a pedido permiso para poder llevar a Lambo a Italia. Parece ser que lo necesitan. La Familia Vongola acepto su petición, por lo que mañana regresa y hoy se le hará una fiesta de despedida.

-Ya veo. Así que Lambo-chan también se ira. -dijo algo triste Kyoko.

-¿Regresara? – pregunto Chrome.

-No, una vez que este allá será entrenado para hacerse un verdadero guardián.

-¿No Tsuna nos dio a escoger? – pregunto Yamamoto.

-La Familia de Lambo es Mafiosa por lo que él no tiene oportunidad de escoger. Al menos no por ahora que es menor de edad, si él desea salirse de la Mafia cuando sea mayor, puede que se salga con permiso de Tsuna, pero mientras tanto, no tiene voz ni voto en el asunto. Los espero. -dijo saliendo por la puerta dejando a los chicos en silencio y mirándose entre ellos.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Namimori_**

**_Residencia Sawada_**

**_3:00 pm_**

Al llegar a la residencia de la familia Sawada, se encontraron con la pequeña vaquita jugando con los demás niños como si nada. Nunca nadie se imaginó que ese niño se iría lejos de ellos, estaban un poco nostálgicos ya que no volverían a escuchar esos molestos y llorosos gritos.

-Que la fiesta de despedida empiece – dijo Reborn al ver a los chicos llegar.

-¿Fiesta de Despedida? ¿Quién se va? – pregunto Lambo con inocencia y con alegría por saber que habría una fiesta.

En su vocabulario infantil, fiesta era igual a jugar mucho y comer cosas deliciosas. Todos al escuchar eso les salió una gotita, al parecer el niño no sabía que se iría a Italia.

-Tu. –le dijo Reborn.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Lambo-sama no se quiere irse! –dijo aferrándose a la pierna de la castaña mayor– Mammá, Lambo-sama no se ira ¿verdad?

-Lo siento Lambo-chan, pero tu familia llamo ayer y me pidió de favor que te llevara mañana al aeropuerto para que fueras a visitarlos después de mucho tiempo. -dijo Nana con una sonrisa cálida pero triste, amaba a ese niño como si fuera de ella.

-¡Nooo! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero alejarme de Mammá! – lloraba la vaquita abrazando fuertemente el pie de la señora.

Todos miraban el berrinche del niño, Reborn suspiro y se acercó a Lambo susurrándole algo para que se quedara callado. Misteriosamente el niño soltó a la castaña y se limpió las lágrimas. Todos miraban sorprendidos como había dejado de llorar.

**_*Tengo que pedirle consejo a Reborn-san para callar a la Vaca.*_** pensó Gokudera al ver el suceso.

Ese día fue una gran fiesta de despedida, hace cuanto tiempo que no tenían una fiesta junto a todos, Lambo a pesar de no querer irse, no lloro, al fin, podía convencer a su familia que lo dejara ir a Japón para visitar a Mamma, razón por la cual no quería irse, no quería dejar mas solo a aquella señora que lo ha estado cuidando como una verdadera madre.

La noche llego, los chicos se fueron, las chicas ayudaron a escombrar la casa antes de irse, los demás estaban dormidos, excepto aquella vaquita que estaba en el patio mirando la luna, la oscuridad por lo general le daba miedo pero en ese mismo momento había quedado olvidada.

-Ara~ Lambo-kun ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Nana con una sonrisa.

-Mamma – dijo la vaquita mirando a la mujer.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto mirando al menor. Al ver que no decía nada, se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

-No me quiero ir.-dijo- Quiero quedarme aquí con todos.

-Ya veo, eso te tiene preocupado.-dijo la mujer mirando la luna.

-Aunque Lambo-sama sea un niño, también tiene problemas como todos los demás.-dijo él.

-Lo sé. –Lambo la miro- Todos, no importa la edad, circunstancia, todos tenemos problemas.-dijo la mujer.

-¿Mamma también tiene problemas? – pregunto con inocencia.

-Así es. Incluso de niña los tuve, en mi adolescencia. Cuando Tsu-kun nació la mayoría de mis problemas acabaron pero aún me quedan algunas incertidumbres.

-¿Cuáles?

-Mmm… eres muy pequeño para entenderlas por ahora, pero cuando seas grande te los contare.

-¿Lo prometes? – Pregunto – Por lo general todos me dicen eso y después ya no me cuentan.

-Claro, lo prometo. Pero tú te tienes que convertir en un Gran Hombre, que este orgulloso de lo que es, sin arrepentimientos de nada, protegiendo lo que más ama. ¿Tú lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.-dijo el sonriendo.

-Entonces cuando nos volvamos a ver tienes que ya ser ese hombre. Tienes que ir con tu familia en Italia y hacerte ese hombre.

-Entonces ¿No puedo volver hasta que sea un Gran Hombre? -pregunto.

-No, pero puedes llamarme cada vez que lo desees.-dijo Nana con una sonrisa.

-Mmm… de acuerdo. Ahh – bostezo el pequeño.

-Entremos, está haciendo frio y no quiero que te enfermes.-dijo levantándose cargando también al niño.

-Mamma veré a Tsuna-nii – dijo para caer dormido en los brazos de la mujer.

-Lo sé, y él te cuidara no importa que. Por eso estoy tranquila de que vayas a Italia.-dijo cargando a un lambo dormido para llevarlo a su habitación para acostarlo.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Al día siguiente:_**

**_Aeropuerto Namimori_**

Todos se encontraban despidiéndose de la pequeña vaquita.

-Lambo-chan cuídate mucho – decía con lágrimas Haru. – Contigo ya son _tres_ personas, – dijo – Voy a empezar a odiar a Italia si se lleva a alguien más.

-Vamos Haru-chan, animo. – dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa – Lambo-chan cuídate mucho.

-Lambo – llamo Chrome – Cuídate – dijo para darle una paleta la cual obviamente el niño acepto.

-Vaca estúpida espero que empieces a comportarte – dijo Gokudera.

-Nos vemos Lambo – dijo Yamamoto.

-¡Despedida al Extremo! – grito Ryohei con lágrimas.

-Lambo cuídate – dijo I-pin con una sonrisa.

-Nos vemos Lambo – dijo Fuuta.

-No se preocupen. Kora~ Lo llevare sano y salvo a Italia – dijo Colonello.

-Chicos, Mammá. Gracias y Adiós – dijo sorprendiendo a todos a excepción de Nana y Reborn, que escucho lo que habían hablado la castaña y el niño la noche anterior.

-Cuídate Lambo-kun y recuerda la promesa – dijo Nana con una sonrisa.

-Hai – contesto el niño feliz, para empezar a caminar al lado del otro bebe rubio hacia el avión.

**_*Hmmp. Esa vaca ha crecido demasiado*_** sonrió con orgullo el Hitman.

.

* * *

**NT: ****¿Les Gusto? Eso espero. ¿Merecemos RW?**

**.**

**.**

**97fizhy03dt: **Hola Rika. Pues Gelaro no tiene culpa no la tiene XD, Byakuran y Yukiko junto es de peligro jiji.

Sip, Byakuran lo sabe todo gracias a los mundos. Ahora que se refería Yuni lo sabrás mas adelante cuando se cuente todo. Nosotras también extrañábamos a Primo y sus locuras.

Yo también estoy feliz por Chrome. A que no te esperabas que fuese Lambo el que regresara a Italia.** (Mar: Se muy bien que mis efectos son geniales)**

**.**

**Kim Ishida:** Es que una combinación de Byakuran y Yukiko es genial pero no para pareja a mi gusto. La pareja ideal de Yukiko ya paso por ella, fue unos de sus anteriores posibles parejas XD

Gracias por todo Kim XD

.

**Lizzy: **Jaja Yukiko es especial, debe de tener una pareja que la aguante, incluso Gelaro dijo como debería de ser el chico para aguantar a su hermana. XD Si se podría decir que hasta son gemelos porque los dos son albinos n.n

Ya era hora de que algo bueno le pasara a Chrome como adoramos a esa chica... ahora ya vistes como fue que Reborn le "dijo", primero la secuestra la opera y luego le dice todo XD ese es Reborn.

Todos amamos a Primo.

**.**

**.**

_**Angelice: Lambo es genial, amo a esa vaquita XD**_

_**Marlene: Bueno hoy no habla spoiler no sé qué palabras ponerles sobre el capítulo siguiente solo les dile el nombre y es Cap. 22 Investigación.**_

_**Tetsuna: Nos despedimos**_

_**Marlene: ¡NO, ESPERA! Falto algo que decir. Hice un dibujo de Yukiko por si gustan verla, lo subí en mi página de Facebook, se llama Clan AFY espero les guste.**_

_**Angelice: Ahora si**_

**_Ciao Ciao ~ ~_**


	25. Investigación

**NT: ¡Hola! ¿Como están? Aquí les dejo el capitulo nuevo.**

**KHR No Me Pertenece.**

**Aclaraciones:**

* ... * = Pensamientos

-...- = Dialogo

~ Flash Back ~ = Recuerdos

(...) = Traduciendo Un idioma

((...)) = Interferencia de la Autora

POV = Cambio de Narrador.

* * *

**Cap. 19 – Investigación.**

Tsuna y Gelaro estaban en la sala de la casa esperando que Yukiko terminara de descifrar un telegrama del Ex-Arcobaleno del Sol que en estos momentos se encontraba aun en Japón.

-¡Listo! -grito emocionada la chica, levantando el telegrama en mano.

-¿Y qué dice? -pregunto su hermano a su lado.

-Etto… _"No has entregado el papeleo…. ¡Hazlo!" -_dijo Yukiko haciendo una perfecta imitación del bebé.

-¿Cómo demonios sabe que no hemos hecho el papeleo? -exclamo Tsuna.

-¿Te tardaste dos horas en descifrar eso? -Pregunto Gelaro a su hermana- ¿Y las demás hojas que fueron enviadas?

-¡Oh! Eso. Pues… solo dicen _"Dame-Tsuna"_-volvió a imitar al Ex-Arcobaleno- Solo dicen eso las 20 páginas que envió. La hoja 21 solo tenía esa pequeña frase sobre el papeleo-explicaba la chica, acto seguido hizo un mohín.- Me tarde por culpa de las otras inútiles hojas, no me culpes…

-Ah -suspiro el castaño- Yo queriendo saber cómo están los chicos y Reborn no me lo dice.

-Vamos Tsuna, no te desanimes -decía Yukiko abrazando del cuello al castaño, mientras frotaba su mejilla con la contraria.

-Tienes razón. -acaricio los cabellos de la chica.

-Bueno, tratando con otro asunto… hay algunas cosas que tengo hacer y necesito de su ayuda chicos.

-Claro, ¿en que podemos ayudar? -dijo Gelaro.

-He mandado llamar a tres personas.

-¿Quiénes son? -Pregunto Yukiko- ¿Son chicos? -pregunto más emocionada ante la mirada de celos de su hermano.

-¿Para qué Tsuna? -pregunto esta vez Gelaro.

-Uno de ellos es Verde, el Ex–Arcobaleno del Rayo y es científico, en cuanto a los otros dos son ingenieros y amigos de Japón.

-¿Reborn no dirá nada de que llamaste a los de Japón? -pregunto la chica.

Estaba preocupada de que el castaño se metiera en problemas con él bebe asesino, había convivido ya suficiente tiempo con el pequeño para saber que no tenía consideración cuando de _"educar"_ a su alumno se trataba.

-No, ya se lo había comentado antes de que se fuera y estuvo de acuerdo. Incluso tiene una pequeña participación, es por eso que tampoco puede volver.

-¿En serio? -la incredulidad se reflejaba en el rostro de ambos hermanos.

-Si, en serio -Les sonrió el castaño- Los he mandado llamar porque quiero que a ti…-señalo al mayor-…te hagan una caja arma.

-¿Caja Arma? -pregunto Gelaro.

-Así es. Luego te explicare mejor… -dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-¡Oh! Suena interesante -dijo la chica feliz- ¿Y…? ¿Cuándo llegan?

-Llegaran en cuatro días… pero dentro de dos días tendremos la primera visita y el primer encuentro…-el menor sonrió misteriosamente, provocando la curiosidad de la chica.

-¿Puedo saber que tramas, Tsuna? -pregunto Yukiko con ansias.

-No lo creo.

-Moooo -dijo haciendo puchero.

-Vamos a entrenar, Tsuna. -dijo Gelaro, no quería imaginarse que su hermana se enamorara una vez más de alguno de los recién llegados y entendió que su jefe por ahora no daría mas información.

-¿Eh? ¿Porque? -ahora fue el turno del castaño de hacer pucheros.

-Tenemos que hacer nuestros deberes mientras Reborn no está, además si sabe que no has hecho el papeleo por una semana es porque nos está vigilando. -explicaba.

-Tienes razón. Conociendo a Reborn, es capaz de tener cámaras por toda la mansión. -decía pensativo el castaño.- Y las consecuencias de no hacer nuestros deberes…

-…Nos castigara para cuando vuelva. -interrumpió Yukiko- Tsuna ¿no puedes dejarlo toda su vida en Japón?

-No lo puedo hacer. –Contesto nerviosamente el menor- Él trabaja para el abuelito, no para mí. Como sea, vayamos a entrenar. -decía mientras empezaba a caminar seguido de los hermanos al jardín- Aunque no recuerdo que hoy fuese día de entrenamiento.

-Es porque nunca revisas tu horario. -dijo Gelaro con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

**_2 días después:_**

-¿Me puedes dar más detalles de la persona que vamos a conocer, Tsuna? -pregunto Gelaro sentado enfrente de su jefe.

-¿Recuerdas que hace tiempo les contamos sobre los Arcobalenos y el Trinisette? -preguntó el castaño mirando unos documentos que Nono le había pedido que se hiciera cargo.

-Sí, Reborn era uno de ellos ¿no?

-Así es. Y a quien mande a llamar es al Arcobaleno del rayo. Es un tanto especial por lo que tenía que hacer algunos arreglos antes de mandarle llamar. -comento el joven Vongola mientras tomaba su taza de café.

-Así que porque es algo especial, aprovechamos que Yukiko no está.

-Sí y no. Es verdad que aprovechamos que Yukiko tenía asuntos de la familia para recibir a la visita, pero tengo dos buenas razones. A parte de que en realidad si van a tratarse.

-¿Y cuáles son esas razones? -inquirió el guardián.

-Digamos que ellos no son muy compatibles. -ante esa frase el peli-turquesa frunció el ceño por lo que el castaño se apresuró a explicarse- No pongas esa cara, no insinuaba nada. Me refería a sus personalidades, son totalmente contrarios. Por lo que necesito hacer el trato primero con él o puede que él lo rechace debido a que pelee con ella. Y en verdad necesito que acepte el trato.

-¿Y qué es eso que necesitas?

-¿Recuerdas a Natsu?

-Es el pequeño leon con el que Yukiko juega ¿cierto?

-Si ya les conté también sobre que paso con Byakuran, las cajas y el futuro… Natsu era mi caja arma en ese tiempo, por lo que no debería existir en estos momentos todavía…

-Fue un regalo de los Arcobalenos. -A completo el Bertesco.- ¿Cómo se enlaza todo?

-Verde es el que está desarrollando esa tecnología en estos momentos, aun así todavía no está completa.

-Así que quieres apoyarlo a desarrollar esa tecnología ¿pero para qué?

El sonido del teléfono que estaba en la habitación interrumpió la conversación. Gelaro observo con detenimiento a su compañero mientras hablaba y por los gesto y palabras del castaño, dedujo que lo que estuviera planeando resulto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Todavía no entiendo porque me trajeron en cuanto baje del avión y más el que supieran como encontrarme. -se quejaba un pequeño bebé con bata de doctor, mientras caminaba por un pasillo de la mansión Vongola, siendo custodiado por otro bebé pelinegro y dos guardianes del noveno.

-Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Simplemente se nos pidió que te trajéramos a la mansión en cuanto bajaras del avión -decía Visconti.

-El cómo te encontramos y lo demás, no lo sabemos, solamente se nos fue dada la información -decía Ganauche.

-Es malo ser quejumbroso Verde. -le decía Fong.

-¿Y qué asuntos tiene Nono que tratar conmigo? -pregunto verde ignorando al otro Ex-Arcobaleno.

-De hecho no fue Noveno quien lo _"cito"_ -aclaro Visconti.

-Si no fue el Nono quien me solicito, ¿entonces quién lo hizo?

-Tsuna-chan -contesto Ganauche- Él fue quien no proporciono todos los datos.

-¿Qué? -exclamo el científico mientas se detenía enfrente de unas puertas, que se abrieron de par en par antes de que alguien le contestara, revelando a un peli-turquesa que observo detenidamente a ambos bebés.

-Pasen -Gelaro se hizo a un lado dándole paso a los infantes, quienes ingresaron al despacho.

-Bueno nuestro trabajo ha terminado -dijo Visconti.

-Gracias -dijo el Bertesco respetuosamente a los mayores.

-No hay de que -le contesto Ganauche- los vemos en la cena.

Dedicándoles una leve sonrisa y al emprender su caminos los adultos, Gelaro cerró las puertas, se colocó detrás de su jefe, quien estaba sentado detrás del escritorio. Al ver que todos los involucrados ya se encontraban en su lugar, Tsunayoshi decidió comenzar.

-Me da gusto verlos.

-Igualmente Decimo -dijo Fong tan respetuosamente como siempre.

-Quisiera decir lo mismo pero me temo que fui traído a la fuerza y a base de engaños -Verde estaba molesto por haber sido interrumpido en su investigación, por lo que le haría pagar gravemente al causante- y busco algunas respuestas a mis preguntas.

Gelaro observación todo molesto, Tsuna le había pedido que pasara lo que pasara no interviniera a menos que le hablara directamente. Aun así, ansiaba participar, para aclararle a aquel quejumbroso bebé con bata su falta de respeto y darle una buena lección de modales… ¡estaba tratando con el próximo jefe Vongola!

Los pequeños miraban con cautela y curiosidad al peli-turquesa quien los asesinaba con la mirada, la energía que transmitía les indicaba que no les haría nada o por lo menos mientras la seguridad del castaño no se viera amenazada.

Ante la tensión del ambiente, Tsunayoshi opto por seguir la conversación, calmando al bebe peli-verde.

-Por supuesto que te responderé tus preguntas, así como también te pediré algunas respuestas yo…

Ambos Ex –Arcobalenos centraron de nuevo su atención al Vongola; Fong sonrió levemente, el joven mostraba más madures de la que recordaba. Ahora comprobaba los rumores que habían llegado a él durante su estancia en China. Tal parecía que los comentarios de la Familia Lee eran acertados.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo te responderé? -cuestiono Verde.

-Un presentimiento.-le respondió Tsuna con una sonrisa que molesto más al científico-…bueno comencemos. Tengo asuntos con ambos pero son de diferente índole. ¿Con quién comenzamos?

-Creo que sería de sabios empezar con mi compañero -contesto Fong tranquilamente- Tal perece que de un momento a otro sufrirá un ataque.

-Ja, como digas… era obvio que yo empezaría -le dijo Verde al pelinegro. Dirigió su mirada al Vongola quien también lo observaba.

-Bueno, entonces comencemos contigo.-Tsuna saco un sobre de los cajones del escritorio, reviso que fueran los documentos correctos y se los entregó al científico- Como puedes ver estoy al tanto que sigues con tu investigación con las cajas armas y que los prototipos los has puesto a prueba con familias de menor nivel. Así como también le sigues pagando a Mammon para que los Varias las prueben.

-Así es, no veo el problema en ello, así como tampoco a dónde quieres llegar. Tú, no necesitas esa tecnología, tienes a tu león, al igual que tus guardianes tienen…

-Ahí te equivocas. -interrumpió Tsuna- Necesito esa tecnología y quiero ayudar a desarrollarla, por lo que te propongo un trato…

Verde lo miro curioso, no entendía varias cosas y eso lo molestaba, sumándole el disgusto de tener a segundas o terceras personas inmiscuidas en su investigación.

Al observar que el científico no respondía y solo lo miraba, Tsuna supuso que tal vez sus palabras no fueron las adecuadas, maldiciendo a Reborn mentalmente por no darle ningún consejo del cómo tratar al Ex-Arcobaleno cuando se lo pidió, pensó cambiar su modo de expresarse sin embargo en los ojos del bebé no descifro rechazo, por lo que decidió seguir con ese método.

-Te ofrezco ayuda financiera para tu investigación con las cajas armas, así como también soporte tecnológico, y…

-¿A cambio de qué? -la pregunta desconfiada de Verde interrumpió la propuesta del castaño.

-A cambio de que los prototipos, así como las primeras cajas sean para Vongola, contando también en que nos proporciones cajas armas personificadas cada vez que lo solicitemos.

-¿Solo eso? –pregunto incrédulo el científico.

Verde conocía a Tsuna desde hace mucho y hubiera creído lo que se le decía, sino fuera porque ahora, a diferencia de hace unos meses atrás, no podía descifrar en que estaba pensando el menor… ¡Era inquietante! ¿Qué tanto pudo haber madurado aquel joven miedoso y bueno para nada, que describía Reborn? Era consiente que el joven Vongola había madurado durante diversos obstáculos en los que se vio envueltos, aun así la persona que tenía era diferente al que vio durante la batalla de representantes.

Tsuna lo miro en silencio durante unos minutos, intercambio una mirada de complicidad con Gelaro antes de girarse para volver a ver a los Ex-Arcobalenos.

-No, no es solo eso. También deseo que sigas ayudando a Vongola con avances científicos, investigaciones, descubrimientos, entre otras cosas. Pero eso lo diré conforme lo necesite.

-¿Y crees que una respuesta así me satisface?

-No, pero espero que lo que te ofreceré a continuación sea suficiente para que aceptes.

-No creo que exista algo que puedas ofrecerme por ahora, para que acepte un trato así.

-Oh, yo creo que si -la contestación de Tsuna no oculto entusiasmo, algo que llamo la atención de Verde- Quiero presentarles a alguien, muy especial en más de un sentido.

Ambos bebés observaron al joven Bertesco, a ambos les había llamado la atención el comportamiento del joven, así como el intercambio de gestos que ambos chicos habían hecho durante todo aquel rato. Gelaro quien se había mantenido detrás de su jefe, se colocó a su lado hablando por primera vez en aquella plática.

-Soy Gelaro Bertesco, séptimo guardián de Tsunayoshi D´ Vongola y portador de la llama de la Nieve.

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rosto de Verde, si lo que el peli-turquesa decía era verdad, era una oportunidad única. Fong lo miraba sorprendido, nunca había escuchado hablar sobre esa llama, mucho menos se imaginó que existiera.

-¿Guardián de la Nieve? -pregunto dudoso Fong.

-Sí, guardián de la Nieve. -repitió Tsuna con una sonrisa, había conseguido lo que quería y la prueba de ello era que verde no dejaba de mirar a su amigo.- El apoyo que te ofrezco para tu investigación en parte es por él. -le indico a Verde, llamando su atención- Quiero que fabriques una caja arma de la Nieve. -el científico movió sus labios para decir algo pero Tsuna no lo dejo- Por supuesto que estamos conscientes que tendrás que investigar la llama de la Nieve, por lo que no habrá necesidad de negarnos y puedes hacer todas la pruebas que consideres necesarias para la fabricación de la caja.

-Es un descubrimiento muy tentador, Vongola. -Verde dirigía de vez en cuando su mirada a Gelaro- Y para la ciencia sería algo benéfico, por lo que temo equivocarme, ¿me daría algo de tiempo para pensarlo?

Verdad quería ganar tiempo para ver si tenía posibilidades de investigar esa llama única sin tener que atarse a Vongola, después de todo le encantaba trabajar solo.

-Por supuesto… pero me temo que tendré que poner una fecha imite para obtener esa respuesta. -indico Tsuna simulando estar apenado- No sé si en tus recuerdos del futuro, tendrás el conocimiento de quienes fueron los fabricantes de las cajas armas.

-Sí, estoy consciente de los demás.

-Bueno el punto es que Koening trabaja en la escuela donde estoy, y quisiera hacerle la misma propuesta que a ti. En caso de que aceptes mi propuesta, me gustaría que trabajen en equipo, para lograrlo. Por el contrario, en caso de ser rechazada mi propuesta, él sería el encargado de desarrollar esta tecnología, así como la de investigar la llama de la nieve.

Si hubiera sido un trato por cualquier otra investigación, Verde se hubiera ido desde el momento en que comentaron dejar el trabajo en manos de otro científico, su orgullo le impedía realizar un trabajo que cualquier otro pudiera hacer, él quería investigaciones difíciles, donde el fuera el único capaz de desarrollarlas. Por esa única razón hubiera rechazado sin dudar la propuesta del joven Vongola, y al parecer el castaño lo sabía, por eso mismo se apresuró a contestar la pregunta del científico.

-¿Es una amenaza?

-No, claro que no. Solo era un comentario. Estas en total libertad de escoger hacer el trato o no.

-Además pareces estar completamente seguro que Koening aceptara cuando antes mencionas que apenas se lo dirías. –acuso Verde al joven Vongola.

-El aceptara, de eso no hay duda. Aunque no le he hecho la propuesta como tal, parecía muy interesado cuando se lo comente, así como también le mostré la llama del cielo y la llama de la nieve.

Galero materializaba su llama, mostrándosela a los invitados. La ansiedad de Verde incremento, él quería ser quien investigara esa llama, aun así rechazara la propuesta de joven decimo, buscaría a algún otro usuario de la llama, para su propósito.

-Joven Vongola, yo…-el claro rechazo del científico se vio interrumpido por el sonido de las puertas del despacho al ser abiertas de manera brusca.

-¡Tsuna! -grito Yukiko al mismo tiempo que abría las puertas.

Tanto Tsuna como Gelaro ocultaron su cara de sorpresa y horror por la repentina e imprevista llagada de la chica. Habían escogido justamente ese día y hora porque sabían que ella no estaría, Tsuna sabía que Verde y ella no congeniarían y corría el riesgo de que el Ex-Arcobaleno lo rechazara, aunque por el tono que comenzaba a utilizar el científico era claro que no aceptaría.

-¿...como han sido capaces de dejarme fuera de esta conversación…?

El reclamo de la chica era muy lejano para el castaño, quien intentaba pensar rápidamente una manera de convencer al ex-arcobaleno del rayo. Lo necesitaba para que desarrollara las cajas armas, así como para sus planes futuros…

Gelaro se acercó a su hermana para tratar de calmarla, no era bueno que en su arranque de emociones ofendiera sin querer a los ex-arcobalenos. Cuando la chica se calmó noto que los bebés presentes observaban con curiosidad, tanto a ella como a su hermano, observo como Gelaro y Tsuna intercambiaban una mirada y luego el mayor asentía. No era la primera vez que su hermano y Tsuna hacían eso… entenderse sin palabras… siendo honestos sentía un poco de celos de que su relación llegara a tan alto nivel de confianza y complicidad, Gelaro la observo y en voz muy baja le susurro.

-Síguele el juego a Tsuna, esto es importante…

Ella solo asintió y observo de nuevo a los invitados y al castaño, quien le sonreía.

-¿Ya más calmada? -le pregunto el Vongola desde su lugar, Yukiko solo asintió- Me alegro y perdón por no haberte invitado a unirte, supuse que estarías ocupada con los asuntos de tu familia, pero aprovechando de que estas aquí deja te presento. Yukiko, él es Verde, Ex-Arcobaleno del Rayo y científico reconocido y él es Fong, el Ex-Arcobaleno de la Tormenta y un maestro en artes marciales.

-Un gusto conocerla.-dijo Fong con respeto, por el contrario Verde solo bufo.

-Un gusto. -dijo ella educadamente con Fong mientras se aguantaba sus ganas de gritarle al otro pequeño por su actitud.

-Verde, Fong, ella es Yukiko Bertesco, jefa de la familia Bertesco, así como hermana menor de Gelaro. –La choca se sintió un poco triste, antes la presentaba primero como su guardiana, suspiro resignada no podía cambiar el hecho de que ahora ella era de otra familia aliada, iba hablar cuando sintió la mano de su hermano tomar la suya-…y mi otra guardiana de la nieve.

Una sonrisa de alegría surco su rostro, al igual que un sonrojo por la sonrisa de Tsuna hacia ella. Los bebés en verdad estaban sorprendidos, no habían terminado de digerir la existencia de Gelaro como guardián, cuando de repente aprecia otra guardiana.

-¿Son el remplazo de Mukuro y Chrome? -pregunto con cizaña Verde, estaba molesto. Pensó que el castaño ya había mostrado todas sus cartas pero se equivocó.

-No, aquí nadie es remplazo de nadie. Ellos dos son legítimos guardianes y cada uno es de llama diferente. Sin mencionar que Yukiko y Gelaro son especiales, tanto para mí como para la organización.

-Deben de serlo sin son a los únicos a los que les permitiste quedarse a tu lado. Tengo entendido que a los demás los mandaste de vuelta a Japón sin pensar en lo que ellos querían.

Ese comentario le dolió un poco a Tsuna, mas no lo demostró, tanto Giotto como el Noveno le habían dicho que nunca mostrara sus emociones al hacer un trato. Además de aprenderlo en la escuela.

-Me temo que te equivocas de nuevo… ellos son especiales para mí porque son mis amigos y especiales para la organización porque son los únicos portadores de la llama de la Nieve en el mundo. –aclaro Tsuna, sabía que al mencionar eso le había ganado a Verde, era su as bajo la manga para que el ex-arcobaleno firmara el trato.

-Eso no puede ser cierto. Debe de haber más portadores de la llama…

-No, no hay. -la voz de Gelaro interrumpió al científico- Yukiko y yo somos los únicos. Nuestra familia ha sido cazada por tener una llama tan especial, por lo cual somos los únicos que quedan.

-Es por ello que nuestra existencia es un secreto y somos los únicos que estamos con Tsuna, ya que según la tradición el jefe Vongola es el único que puede conocer la existencia de esta llama, así como la existencia del séptimo guardián.

-¿Entonces porque se nos revela esta información tan importante a nosotros? -el tono respetuoso de Fong relajo a los hermanos.

-Debido a que yo he roto esa regla... Tuve que quedarme aquí en Italia porque así como lo menciono Yukiko, la tradición indicaba que solo el jefe Vongola podía conocer al guardián de la Nieve y, la existencia de tal llama. Así que si los chicos permanecían aquí era imposible que no conocieran a Gelaro y Yukiko, también por lo mismo he decidido romper esa regla; lo que significa que cuando me reúna con los demás estarán al tanto de todo y convivirán con mis nuevos guardianes... Pero ya nos desviamos mucho del tema, volvamos a la propuesta que te hice Verde, ¿aceptas o quieres pensarlo?

El peli-verde se mantuvo callado durante casi un minuto, donde los demás mantuvieron también el silencio... Estaba dudando; si no aceptaba no podría investigar la llama de la nieve, ya que los jóvenes no parecían mentir referente a ser los únicos. Tardaría más tiempo en terminar las cajas armas y sentiría que su investigación estaba incompleta; por otro lado, si aceptaba el trato con Vongola quedaría atado durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo a ellos, sin contar que la idea por si sola la odiaba. Sin embargo con la ayuda financiera y mano de obra que Vongola le ofrecía, el tiempo que tardaría seria menos, y podría investigar de primera mano la llama de la nieve... Y como buen científico sentía cierta curiosidad por los planes a futuro que el joven Décimo Vongola había mencionado anteriormente y en los cuales al parecer quería que trabajara...

-Está bien, acepto el trato.

-Me alegra oír eso.-le contesto Tsuna. A la velocidad de la luz busco en su escritorio un folder, que rápidamente puso enfrente del ex-arcobaleno del rayo junto a un bolígrafo.- Por favor firma aquí...

A los presentes les salió una gotita de sudor, tal parecía que el Décimo estaba más que preparado en ese asunto, Fong rio levemente, entendió que Tsuna sabía que si no lo obligaba a firmar el contrato rápido su compañero se retractaría. Verde suspiro y procedió a firmar el contrato sin leerlo, gran error, uno que no hubiera cometido si no fuera porque hacía mucho que se negaba hacer tales tratos y porque estaba un poco abrumado por todas las cosas nuevas a las que se enfrentó en un solo día.

-Por ahora me retiro.-Verde salto de la silla donde estaba sentado para dirigirse a la salida, al pasar al lado de los hermanos Bertesco giro para ver a Tsuna una vez más.- Luego nos pondremos de acuerdo para comenzar con el desarrollo de las cajas armas, así como de la investigación de la llama de la Nieve.

Justo cuando abría la puerta, una de las dudas que tenía al comienzo se hizo de nuevo presente... sin poder contener la curiosidad opto por preguntarle al joven Vongola, quien todavía lo miraba.

-Una cosa más Vongola...

-¿Qué paso?

-¿Cómo fue posible que me encontraran? Aunque ahora que lo pienso Reborn también supo cómo encontrarme con exactitud, para la operación de tu guardiana de la niebla... Aun así lo entendería si hubiera sido Fong quien fuera a buscarme, sin embargo se me dijo que fue usted quien dio mi localización exacta, al bajar del avión, algo que debería ser imposible...

-Eso fue fácil, Emma me dijo que después de que estuviste investigando sobre las llamas de la tierra, mencionaste que volverías a retomar una investigación referente a la llama del rayo o algo así...-explicaba Tsuna mientras mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción y miraba detenidamente el contrato que recién había sido firmado-...por deducción supuse que estarías cerca de Lambo, utilizándolo tal vez como conejillo de indias y cuando Reborn me comento que te había localizado como predije, fue que organizamos que la familia Bovino, llamara a Lambo para que viniera a Italia. Sabía que si todavía continuabas con tu investigación vendrías tras él, o mejor dicho, vendrías antes a Italia para buscar un lugar que pudieras utilizar como escondite... Lo único que restaba era saber el vuelo que tomarías o el modo de transporte que utilizarías... algo que me fue informado desde Japón, por Reborn.

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos; aunque Gelaro y Yukiko habían visto los entrenamientos con Giotto y Timoteo, esa nueva faceta de su jefe y amigo era nueva, al parecer aun le faltaba para estar a la altura de los otros jefes, aun así había sido suficiente para cerrar ese trato y otros que habían cerrado con anterioridad... Por su parte los ex-arcobalenos no daban crédito al nuevo Tsuna, ambos estaban conscientes del potencial del chico, pero nunca creyeron que tuviera un progreso tan grande como lo había demostrado, y en tan solo unos meses...

-Bueno, eso aclara muchas cosas.-después de decir eso Verde se fue, dejando a los nuevos guardianes, al Vongola y al ex-arcobaleno de la tormenta en la habitación.

-Bueno, comenzamos con nuestro asunto joven Decimo.-dijo Fong una vez que las puertas se cerraron.

-Claro.-le contesto Tsuna al bebé- Gelaro, Yukiko ¿podrían dejarnos solos?

-¿Por...ghm...mmm? -El mayor había colocado una mano en la boca de la menor, acallando así sus quejas.

-Claro, tómense su tiempo, estaremos con Coyote practicando. -Contesto el mayor, jalando a su hermana sin destaparle la boca- Vamos Yukiko.

Esperaron para hablar hasta que estuvieron seguros de que estaban solos, el primero en romper el silencio fue Fong con sus palabras amables...

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

-Fong, quisiera saber si es posible que I-pin viva como una niña normal. Sé que la dejo a mi cuidado pero por ahora me es imposible traerla a Italia, como lo hice con Lambo, debido a ciertas circunstancias. Además considero que es más apropiado que si va a vivir como una niña normal, es mejor que este lo más lejos de la mafia, y estando en Japón con mi mamá es aún más benéfico para su desarrollo.

-Me encantaría aceptar eso, pero me temo que solo I-pin puede escoger…

-Y estoy de acuerdo en que ella debe escoger -interrumpió Tsuna al bebe- pero también es una niña, quiero que vea que tiene más opciones. Más adelante si este mundo es lo que ella escoge, no me negare.

Fong pensó en las palabras dichas por Tsuna unos momentos, el castaño tenía parte de razón y esa era una de las razones por la que había dejado a I-pin al cuidado del joven Vongola.

Desde que la pequeña I-pin había estado bajo el cuidado de él como su maestro, su estilo de vida fue lo único que pudo ofrecerle a la menor, aun así la niña merecía vivir una vida lejos de los asesinatos y la mafia, nunca había sido posible dársela y si Vongola podía hacerlo no se negaría.

-Está bien ¿en qué quiere que ayude?

-Gracias -Tsuna sonrió alegre al ser aceptada su petición.

-No hay porque.

-Para empezar quisiera que selles la Bomba de Tiempo Pinzu de I-pin, eso es algo que la pone a ella y a los de su alrededor en peligro.

-Volveré a Japón a hacerlo ¿en qué más puedo ayudar?

Pasaron alrededor de una hora hablando sobre los posibles cambios que podían hacer para la pequeña chinita. Fong estaba por despedirse cuando el menor menciono a sus nuevos guardianes y las probables preguntas con las que lo hostigarían por haberlos corrido. El ex-arcobaleno curioso pregunto…

-¿Y porque les pediste que salieran si sabias que sufrirías su interrogatorio después?

-Lo que pasa es que…-Tsuna parecía apenado por la respuesta que daría- Los chicos en Japón no saben sobre la existencia de los hermanos Bertesco y se me hace un poco injusto que ellos si sepan sobre los chicos. Siento que es mejor que se conozcan desde cero. Aunque claro la información que tienen Gelaro y Yukiko sobre los demás guardianes es poca, no pude impedir que la obtuvieran, siendo que aquí estoy rodeado de personas que los conocen. -Fong sonrió levemente- ¿Qué pasa?

-Perdón, no me burlaba. Lo que pasa es que pensé que tal vez Reborn te lo había prohibido.

-Oh, es eso.-exclamo Tsuna, riendo a la vez- Aunque al principio si lo hice porque Reborn me lo prohibió, luego lo pensé mejor y llegue a esa conclusión. Debo ser justo.

Luego de intercambiar su breve opinión personal sobre los hermanos Bertesco el ex-arcobaleno de la tormenta se retiró. Pocos minutos después ambos hermanos entraron al despacho de su jefe.

-Veo que termino.-dijo Gelaro acercándole una taza de Té a su amigo para que se relajara.

-Gracias -dijo alguien agarrando la taza de Té.

-Hola Primo. -dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa. El rubio había robado su taza.

-¡Esa era la taza de Té de Tsuna, fantasma pervertido! -exclamo Yukiko.

-¿Y cómo te fue con el otro bebé, Tsuna? -pregunto Gelaro restándole importancia al grito de su hermana y el hecho de que primo agarrare la taza de Té que no era para él.

-Bien. Todo ha salido como lo planee. -dijo feliz- Aunque estoy cansado -se quejó dejando caer su cabeza contra el escritorio.

-Tsunayoshi buen trabajo, te he enseñado bien. -dijo Giotto con lagrimitas mirando al castaño- Incluso has aprendió mis reacciones.

-¿Tus reacciones? -pregunto confundido Gelaro.

-Sí, yo también me quejaba cuando terminaba de cerrar un trato, a pesar de salir bien… era cansado, aburrido y fastidioso. Siempre que la otra persona se salía de mi despacho me quejaba. Como lo acaba de ser Tsunayoshi y G me regañaba.

-La genética de miedo -dijo Yukiko con una gotita al ver como Tsuna y Giotto, hablaban de que todo era problemático y cansado, diciendo todo con las mismas palabras.

**_(Angelice: Esto sonó a Shikamaru de Naruto XD_**

**_Marlene: Tienes razón XD)_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dos días después:**

Habían pasado dos días desde el día en que se encontró con los ex-arcobalenos, ese mismo día había contactado con Reborn quien le indico el día y hora en que _"enviaría su encargo",_ así que fue al aeropuerto a recibirlos.

Al llegar se dirigieron hacia el hangar privado que tenían en la terminal de aviones, al entrar se encontraron con dos personas dormidas, acomodadas en las bancas de la sala de espera, y con sus maletas a los lados. Tsunayoshi sonrió con nostalgia.

-¿Ellos son tus amigos, Tsuna? -pregunto Yukiko inspeccionándolos de arriba para abajo.

-Así es. Están dormidos así que… ¿Gelaro me ayudas a llevarlos hasta la limosina? No quiero despertarlos, han de estar cansados de tan largo viaje. -pidió Tsuna.

-Claro. -Gelaro cargo al más alto, mientras Tsuna tenía que cargar al otro con ayuda de Yukiko.

Así lo hicieron, llevando los dos cuerpos hacia la limosina sin que nadie se diera cuenta o tendrían que dar explicaciones a los guardias de seguridad. La limosina avanzo hacia la mansión Vongola, los demás empezaron hablar entre sí, mientras esperaban que los invitados despertaran.

-Mmm…-dijo uno de los recién llegados entreabriendo los ojos e interrumpiendo la amena conversación de los Vongola.

Todos miraban a los chicos que empezaban a despertar poco a poco.

-Mmm… ¿Tsunayoshi-kun? -pregunto aun adormilado.

-Me alegro mucho de verlos, chicos…-dijo Tsuna mirando a sus invitados que llamo desde Japón. Irie Soichi y Spanner.

-¡Tsunayoshi-kun! -exclamo sorprendido Irie ya mas despierto y, mirando de un lado a otro.

-Joven Vongola, cuanto tiempo -dijo Spanner- ¿Desde cuándo estamos en una limosina? -pregunto.

-Para empezar ¿cuándo llegaste a Japón, Tsunayoshi-kun? -pregunto Irie acomodándose sus lentes.

-¿Japón? Pero si estamos en Italia. -aclaro Tsuna confundido.

-¡¿QUE?! Pero si todavía estábamos en Japón, hasta donde me acuerdo -decía Irie alarmado, mientras Spanner sacaba de una bolsa una paleta para comérsela.

-Irie, por favor cálmate y explícame todo. -pidió Tsuna.

-De…acuerdo…

.

**_~Flash Back~_**

A las afueras de la residencia Irie, se encontraban Spanner, Reborn y Soichi subiendo en la maletera del taxi su equipaje.

-Es hora de que vayan al aeropuerto para que estén a tiempo. -les dijo Reborn.

-Sí, pero antes iremos a ver a Gokudera-san y a los demás para despedirnos. -dijo Irie.

-¡Oh! Irán con ellos, entonces dejen que los acompañe hasta allá. -pidió Reborn con una sonrisa _"inofensiva"_.

-Claro, no hay problema.-dijo Spanner.

-¿Adónde los llevo? – preguntó el taxista mirándolos.

-Entonces vamos.-Irie sonrió. Empezaron a subir dejando al bebé en medio.-Al Instituto Nami…

**_~Fin Del Flash Back~_**

**_._**

-Eso es lo último que recuerdo, cuando iba a contestarle al taxista. Y ahora abro los ojos y te veo a ti... una persona que se suponía que estaba en Italia, y cuando te pregunto qué haces en Japón, tú me dices tranquilamente que es en Italia donde estamos... Argg... Me duele el estómago. -Mientras el peli-naranja se tranquilizaba de su ataque de ansiedad, el castaño tomo su celular y marco un número.

Los hermanos Bertesco veían atentamente y en silencio a los invitados de Japón, sentían curiosidad por preguntarles diferentes cosas pero primero debían ser presentados formalmente, no querían cometer algún error que perjudicara a su jefe. Spanner también los observaba de reojo, mas no les prestaba mucha atención, y seguía mirando por la ventana. Cuando por fin contestaron la llamada del joven Vongola, todos pusieron atención a su conversación, aunque no escuchaban del todo.

-¿Reborn?

_-¿Quién más contestaría mi celular, Dame-Tsuna? -_contesto sarcásticamente el bebé con traje_._

-Y yo que sé. Como sea, no llamaba para pelear por esa tontería. -inquirió Tsuna.

_-¿Entonces para que llamabas?_

-¿Cómo fue que Irie y Spanner llegaron a Italia?

_-Si serás Dame-Tsuna... ¿Cómo preguntas algo tan obvio? Y yo que creía que habías mejorado después de enfrentare con Verde.- el castaño se sentía avergonzado por las palabras de su tutor.- Por supuesto que por avión, yo mismo me asegure que llegaran sanos y salvos al aeropuerto._

El joven Vongola quería darse un golpe en la frente, por un momento creyó estar hablando seriamente con su tutor pero tal parecía que no sería así.

-Reborn, hablo en serio. Irie no recuerda como llego... ¿qué hiciste?

_-Solo los puse a dormir. Ellos querían ir a despedirse de los chicos..._

-Bueno, al menos esta vez tenías una excusa aceptable...-interrumpió el castaño al Hitman.

_-...también era aburrido que se fueran así solamente._

Tsuna iba a gritarle sobre su poca madurez, cuando solamente pudo oír el sonido de que habían cortado la conexión. Al parecer Reborn le había colgado. Después de unos segundos recibió un mensaje de Reborn contándole lo que paso después de que el taxista preguntara su destino, claramente a su manera.

**_Texto:_**

**_No hay de qué preocuparse, solo les cante una canción de cuna a Irie y Spanner. E invite al señor taxista a tomar un trago cerca de nuestro destino_**

**_Atte: El mejor hitman._**

.

**_~Flash Back~_**

-¿Adónde los llevo? – preguntó el taxista mirándolos.

-Al Instituto Nami… -la respuesta de Irie quedo sin completar al caer hacia atrás, desmayado.

-¡Oye! ¿Estás bien? -pregunto el taxista mirando al chico, después miro a su acompañante quien se encontraba igual desmayado.

-Llévenos al aeropuerto de Namimori – dijo Reborn con leon transformado en pistola, amenazando al pobre conductor quien solo pudo asentir nervioso.

**_~Fin Del Flash Back~_**

.

Tsunayoshi suspiro, su tutor nunca cambiaría aunque eso es lo que lo hacía ser único.

-Lo siento Irie, lo que pasa es que los chicos no debían saber que me contacte contigo.

-¿Porque?

-Tienen prohibido tener cualquier tipo de contacto conmigo, por un acuerdo que hice con un _"demonio"_.-explico el castaño un poco melancólico.

Los hermanos Bertesco intervinieron antes de que su amigo se pusiera triste.

-¡Tsuna! / Tsuna -dijeron a la vez ambos hermanos.

-Oh, cierto, lo siento. -El castaño recordó que no había echo las presentaciones debidas, comenzó con los recién llegados.- Chicos, ellos son Irie y Spanner, son amigos de Japón y grandes mecánicos.

Los mencionados aun sentados, hicieron una leve reverencia a los hermanos que los miraban curiosos. Ambos Bertesco habían investigado a escondidas varias tradiciones del país oriental y habían estudiado el idioma, no querían quedarse atrás en las conversaciones que tenían Reborn y Tsuna para comunicarse solamente entre ellos.

-Irie, Spanner, ellos son los hermanos Yukiko y Gelaro Bertesco. Ambos son mis nuevos guardianes de la nieve.

-¿Qué? -exclamo sorprendido el peli-naranja.

-Así como lo oyes, ellos son portadores de la llama de la nieve...

Tsuna comenzó a explicarles a sus invitados todo lo referente con la prueba con Gelaro en la isla, también sobre el rapto de Yukiko omitiendo ciertas partes por respeto a ellos. Llegaron a la mansión Vongola y aunque les dijo que descansaran, los mecánicos pidieron que les siguiera contando, se encerraron en el despacho del menor tras la cena, para que él siguiera con la historia de las demás cosas que había echo desde que se quedó en Italia, terminando ya entrada la madrugada, se fueron a dormir.

Al siguiente día fue cuando el Décimo Vongola les explico el trabajo que tenía que proponerles, como ayudantes de Verde y Koening en la creación de las cajas armas. Ellos aceptaron gustosos, así como también iniciaron sus estudios a la siguiente semana en la universidad, en la que Vongola les había otorgado una beca. Al mismo tiempo de empezar sus clases, fueron presentados formalmente con Verde y se informaron sobre la situación en las que estaban con la investigación, poniéndose de acuerdo con el científico y sus labores.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanto el científico como los ingenieros habían trabajado arduamente durante casi un mes para completar lo que faltaba de la investigación. Verde había encontrado la motivación; según el acuerdo que había hecho con Tsuna, podría examinar a fondo a los portadores de las llamas de la nieve, así como al guardián del trueno… ¡Oh, sí! Eso era motivador…

Al principio pensó en rechazar cualquier aporte que pudiera darle Vongola, después de todo siempre había trabajado solo, pero en esos momentos le interesaba terminar la realización de las cajas armas, para comenzar una nueva investigación que le había propuesto de nuevo, el joven Vongola… Y aunque odiaba el hecho de que la idea haya surgido de la mente de alguien más, no disminuía que fuera interesante. Por lo que al final acepto ser financiado por Vongola, así como el tener unas manos extras para ayudarlo, manos lo suficientemente inteligentes para no retrasarlo.

Durante casi el mes Gelaro se sometió a diferentes pruebas al igual que Yukiko.

La investigación referente a la llama de la **Nieve **era muy nutrida, había tantas similitudes con algunas llamas así como a la vez era tan diferente con otras. Podía ser tan destructiva como la **Tormenta**; tranquila como la **Lluvia**; caprichosa como el **Rayo**, apareciendo cuando quiere; tan traviesa como la **Niebla**, ocultando bajo si, las cosas; y por su contrario a la **Nube** siendo tan ermitaña, quedándose en un solo lugar; y fría, contradiciendo a la calidez del **Sol**. Y al mismo tiempo como el **Cielo**, siendo compatible con todas.

-Verde-san…-Irie lo había llamado sacándolo de sus pensamientos- Podemos comenzar la prueba cuando guste.

-Está bien.

El científico tomo el prototipo de caja arma que se le entregaba y a paso lento se acercó a Gelaro. Tsuna y Yukiko se colocaron al lado de Irie y Spanner para poder presenciar en primera fila el animal que utilizaría Gelaro. Verde también se acercó a ellos y les indico que se pusieran unas gafas y unas orejeras, sin saber el motivo tras aquella indicación, los menores observaron que los mecánicos así como el científico Koening, también se colocaban dichos instrumentos y no dudaron más en ponérselos.

-Doy por iniciadas las pruebas para la caja arma de la nieve.-dijo Verde y le hizo la señal al joven Bertesco para que iniciara.

Durante quince días aproximadamente se hicieron cuatro pruebas de la caja arma de la nieve... dando resultados diferentes en cada una.

.

**_PRIMERA PRUEBA:_**

Todos los espectadores observaron cuando Gelaro inyecto las llamas de la nieve en el prototipo de caja arma, sin embargo no fue como lo esperaban, en el momento en que el anillo Vongola y la caja se tocaron una pequeña explosión se produjo, provocando una pantalla de humo en el laboratorio que hizo toser a los presentes.

-¿Hermano estas bien? -pregunto Yukiko mientras tosía.

-¡Sí! -le contesto Gelaro desde su lugar.

Cuando el humo se disipo se pudo ver a un antiguo guardián peli-turquesa todo chamuscado, a la par de que su cabello estaba hacia atrás y con un notorio tono negro... Tanto Yukiko como los demás, no pudieron contener su risa por ver al siempre tan formal chico en una situación tan vergonzosa, su amada chaqueta estaba completamente negra, así como su rostro y cabello.

La joven Bertesco no podía parar de reír, molestando a su hermano por verla convulsionándose en el suelo de la risa. Los demás dejaron de hacerlo al verla.

-¡Yukiko! -grito Gelaro, pero ello lo ignoro.

-Yukiko -hablo esta vez Tsuna hincándose a su lado.

-Sí, si.-decía ella intentando parar de reír. Cuando estaba levantándose sintió la necesidad de ir a cierto lugar.- Regreso en unos momentos. -Les indico a Tsuna y su hermano, detuvo su andar ante la mirada de los demás y regreso para colocarse al lado de su hermano, quien la miraba extrañado. Rápidamente del bolsillo de su pantalón saco su celular y grito.- ¡Una foto para Byaku-chan!

Como rayo tomo la fotografía de su chamuscado hermano y salió de la habitación.

-¡YU~KI~KO!

.

**_SEGUNDA PRUEBA:_**

Después de haber modificado los posibles fallos de la caja anterior, Verde decidió hacer de nuevo una prueba. Citando a los portadores de la llama de la nieve y a el cielo de ellos. Una vez reunidos de nueva cuenta en el laboratorio, procedieron a colocarse los instrumentos de la vez pasada, esta vez debían ser rápidos con la prueba, debido a que Tsuna tenía que acompañar a Nono a una reunión. Cuando Gelaro estaba por mostrar su llama una idea surco su mente... había pasado la peor de la humillaciones por culpa de su hermana y su foto, cuando la menor se la mostró al odioso de Byakuran, ambos autonombrados hermanos peli-blancos, comenzaron a molestarlo y a burlarse de él... sabía que ninguno tenía malas intenciones o tal vez si, algunas... pero eso no quitaba que quería venganza, después de todo la venganza venia incrustada en la sangre de los mafiosos.

-Yukiko...-llamo melosamente la atención de su hermana- ¿No quieres intentarlo?

La chica emocionada por ser escogida para intentarlo, se levantó de su lugar y fue con su hermano, tomo el anillo y la caja, espero a que su hermano se colocara en su lugar y que Verde diera por iniciada la prueba.

-Comienza-indico el bebé peli-verde.

Sin esperar más tiempo la chica inyecto sus llamas en la caja, por instinto Gelaro y Tsuna cerraron los ojos, esperando una explosión que no se dio... cuando abrieron de nuevo sus ojos, observaron sorprendidos lo que estaba enfrente de ellos... algún tipo de masa o gelatina sin forma, sin identificar y de color blanquecino, se movía de un lado para otro, no podían darle forma o nombre a lo que tenían enfrente.

**_((Marlene: _****Si han visto Magi: the labyrinth of magic, el arma que saco Yukiko es parecida a Titus cuando está en el palacio de salomón. XD**

**_Tetsuna: _****En la página del Facebook esta una imagen de lo que podría ser.**

**_Angelice_****: Solo que es en cuatro patas XD_))_**

-Se parece a ella.-dijo Spanner con su típico tono sin vida.

Tsuna y Gelaro miraron alternadamente a ambos, y sin reprimirse se rieron, Yukiko sonrojada comenzó a quejarse con el rubio, quien la ignoraba como era su costumbre. Ellos dos no habían congeniado desde el mismo instante en que se conocieron.

Una vez más calmados Gelaro saco una foto del indescriptible ser y se acercó a Tsuna para susurrarle al oído...

-¿No crees que esa cosa es más parecida a Primo?

-¿Porque lo dices? -pregunto Tsuna también susurrando.

-Ya sabes, Primo es un fantasma y esa cosa parece uno. ¿No crees que sean parientes? -le pregunto un tanto burlón. El castaño rio nuevamente y ambos chicos en su mente escucharon el nuevo método de tormento, digo de comunicación, de Giotto...

-¡Hey, esa cosa no es nada mío!

-Pero si tiene tus ojos...-le contesto traviesamente Tsuna a su antecesor.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a reír a carcajada abierta, al oír como el antiguo jefe se quejaba sobre tal comparación.

.

**_TERCERA PRUEBA:_**

En esta ocasión Verde pidió a Gelaro que fuera él, el que procediera a activar la caja. Cuando las llamas del joven Bertesco se introdujeron por el mecanismo de la caja, algo que nadie esperaba... debido a las constantes mejoras que le habían echo a la caja arma... sucedió. Muchos dirían que la tercera era la vencida, ojala así hubiera sido. En su totalidad el laboratorio exploto.

**_¡BAM!_**

-Sin comentarios...-dijo Tsuna carbonizado por la explosión junto con los demás que estaban de igual manera.

.

**_CUARTA PRUEBA:_**

Después de haber reparado tres cuartas partes del laboratorio que Vongola le proporciono a Verde, el científico decido que era mejor hacer la siguiente prueba en la mansión Vongola, si algo salía mal era mejor que fuera allá, ellos repararían el lio y sus amados experimentos se salvarían esta vez.

-Comencemos. -indico el ex-arcobaleno del rayo.

Gelaro inserto sus llamas en la caja y... ¡Por fin! Algo reconocible apareció.

Un hermoso lobo blanco fue el animal escogido por Verde y su equipo, para el guardián de la nieve. El lobo observo su alrededor y cuando el peli-turquesa quiso acariciarlo este le mordió la mano... Yukiko fue en auxilio de su hermano a quien el animal había tirado al suelo.

-¡No te acerques! -le ordeno Gelaro a su hermana, no quería que el animal la atacara a ella.

Pero la albina como toda buena chica, desobedeció a su hermano. Estaba a un par de pasos de situarse junto a ellos, cuando el peludo amigo la miro cambiando de actitud de inmediato. De un feroz lobo paso a ser un perro amaestrado, con falta de cariño, Yukiko conmovida por la mirada del canino lo abrazo efusivamente. Gelaro se levantó inmediatamente, alejando a su hermanita del peligroso animal, acción que no pareció agradarle al can y comenzó a gruñirle a su amo, quien comenzó a correr jalando a su hermana consigo.

-¡¿Qué le pasa a este animal?! -grito el peli-turquesa, mientras era perseguido por su caja arma.

-No te preocupes, es solo un efecto secundario. -le respondió Verde desde su lugar al lado de los otros espectadores.

-¿Como que no me preocupe? ¿Y qué es eso de efecto secundario?

-Es posible que solo sea momentáneo... creo.

-¡¿Como que crees?! -grito Gelaro.

Tanto las personas del servicio, los guardianes de la novena generación y el Noveno, habían observado la prueba, riendo por la situación. Tsuna sentía la sensación de un Deja vu, al ver esa escena.

En ese mismo momento en que los hermanos Bertesco eran perseguidos por el lobo, llegaban Enma y sus guardianes a la mansión, estaban caminando para llegar a la puerta de la mansión y tocar pero antes de llegar, vieron a los hermanos y al lobo. El lobo se detuvo mirando a los Shimon. Y entonces…

Corrió hacia ellos pero principalmente por un pelirrojo que al verse en peligro, por instinto de supervivencia corrió hacia el lado contrario al lobo para salvarse pero este parecía querer específicamente ir tras él.

Pobre de Enma… quien se golpeó con algunos árboles, arbustos, entre otros obstáculos; provocándose moretones, cortadas y otras heridas más, al intentar escapar de aquel can. Al final tropezó y el lobo lo alcanzo pero lo que todos esperaban que pasara, porque los demás también estuvieron persiguiendo al lobo para detenerlo y no lastimara a su amigo/jefe/conocido, no paso. El lobo al encimarse en el pelirrojo se acostó sobre él, lamiendo la cara morada de Enma por tantos golpes que se dio al huir.

-Enma ¿estás bien? -pregunto Tsuna llegando con el pelirrojo.

-Haha. Si -dijo riendo por las cosquillas que le daba el lobo.

-Tsuna ¿cómo se guarda esa cosa? -pregunto Gelaro intentando tocar al lobo pero este solo le gruño.

-Mmm… que extraño, parece un buen lobo. -dijo Tsuna extrañado por el comportamiento del lobo- ¿Te puedo tocar? -le pregunto, el lobo se acercó a él y dejo que este lo tocara, al igual que Yukiko y Adelheid. Enma quien seguía con el rostro morado de golpes los observaba, tal parecía que la suerte del pelirrojo no había mejorado. Mientras con el lobo, le gruñía a cualquier otro hombre que se le acercaba.

Fue finalmente hasta la cuarta prueba que obtuvieron el resultado deseado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de haber entregado la primera caja personificada de la nieve, Verde regresaba a su laboratorio para seguir investigando, pero al entrar a su laboratorio se encontró con una no tan grata sorpresa.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? No recuerdo haberlos invitado -pregunto Verde con la guardia en alto al ver a sus visitas.

-Solo estoy pagando una deuda -dijo Bermuda mirando a Verde. Los Vendice se encontraban ahí.

-¿Una Deuda? Supongo que con Reborn ¿Y qué tiene que ver esa deuda conmigo? -pregunto.

-Tienes que hacer una caja arma con la llama de la noche.

-¿De la noche? -pregunto sorprendido aunque no lo mostraba, mirando a Bermuda. **_*¿Qué estás pensando Reborn? Hacerles cajas armas a estos tipos*_**\- ¿Y porque tendría que hacerles unas caja a ustedes? Aun cuando sea Reborn quien lo diga. Ahora mismo solo trabajo para el Décimo Vongola y si él dice que les haga la caja arma lo haré **_*Aunque tengo ganas de estudiar la llama de la noche*_**

-Nosotros te daremos las muestras de la llama de la noche, tantas como necesites para crear la caja… Además nadie menciono que la caja era para nosotros.

-Entonces… ¿para quién? solo ustedes poseen la llama de la noche…

.

* * *

**NT: ****¿Les Gusto? Eso espero. ¿Merecemos RW? Por cierto doble capitulo hoy en el siguiente se explica por que no subí el jueves pasado.**


	26. Recuerdos de la Primera Generacion

**NT: ¡Hola! ¿Como estan? Aquí les dejo el capitulo nuevo.**

**KHR No Me Pertenece.**

**Aclaraciones:**

* ... * = Pensamientos

-...- = Dialogo

~ Flash Back ~ = Recuerdos

(...) = Traduciendo Un idioma

((...)) = Interferencia de la Autora

POV = Cambio de Narrador.

* * *

**_Cap. 21 – Recuerdos de la Primera Generación._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Estaban en la mansión Vongola, descansando tranquilamente en la sala después de largos días de trabajo y por fin tenían un día libre de cualquier papeleo.

-Por fin… paz. -exclamo Tsuna acostado boca bajo en el sofá de la sala.

-Es bueno poder descansar de todo aunque sea una vez. -dijo Yukiko echándose arriba de Tsuna.

-Yukiko bájate de Tsuna. -le regaño Gelaro acostado en otro sofá boca arriba- Yukiko…

Su voz reflejaba el cansancio que sentía, incluso él estaba cansado por lo que solo pudo hablar para que la chica se levantara, tenía la esperanza de que por una vez la menor hiciera caso a su petición.

-¿Peso? -pregunto ella.

-No -respondió el aplastado.

-Entonces no me moveré. -concluyo ella acomodándose mejor en la espalda de su compañero.- Tsuna ¿eres cosquilludo?

-Algo, ¿por…?

-Es por eso que me gustan los Hámster. -el hermano mayor rio levemente ante las ocurrencias de la menor.

-¿Por qué siempre te refieres a mí, como un Hámster?

-Porque eres Lindo…-respondió con simpleza.

-Pequeño…-continuo Gelaro.

-Tierno…

-Cachetón…

-Suavecito…

-Curioso…

-Torpe, pero de un modo tierno…no sé cómo lo haces pero lo haces…

-Travieso…

-No soy travieso -se quejó el menor. Esa fue la única acusación que lo mortifico.

-¡Si lo eres! -dijeron los hermanos al unísono. El acusado hizo un leve puchero que enterneció a las nieves.

-Malos -dijo en susurro el castaño.

-Me siento tan solito….-una voz sonó por la sala- No hay nadie aquí a mi lado… -exclamo Giotto cantando, y saliendo detrás del sofá asustando a Tsuna quien era el que estaba ahí, al intentar levantarse tiro a Yukiko.- ¡Amigos debes tener!

-¡Primo! -grito Tsuna.

-Te he dicho que me llames Giotto o Abuelo. -dijo agarrando al castaño para abrazarlo y restregar su mejilla con la suya.

-Ja… claro -dijo Tsuna.

-¿Qué onda con esa canción? -pregunto Yukiko levantándose.

-Es de una película –contesto- estaba solo en la habitación de Tsuna y prendí la televisión y había una película y me puse a verla y… no sabía que los burros hablaban -dijo al final. A los demás les cayó una gotita.

-¿Qué demonios estabas viendo? -preguntó la chica.

-Creo que…-dijo al fin-…no sé.

Los adolescentes rieron ante la escasa respuesta del rubio.

-Nee~ Tsuna ¿podemos ir a ver a Talbot? -pregunto de repente Giotto.

-¿Porque? -pregunto el castaño mirando al fantasma.

-Es que me quede con la inquietud del otro día sobre el guardián de la nieve. Pensé que quizás el sabría algo y, así ya no me sentiría solito cuando estudias. Además de que podrían conocer a mi Guardián de la Nieve.

-¡Apoyo la moción del flotador! -grito Yukiko a la vez que levantaba la mano pidiendo la palabra.- Yo también estoy curiosa, Tsuna

-¿Gelaro? -le pregunto a su guardián.

-Siendo sinceros, yo también.-dijo al fin.

-Entonces lo llamare. Pero lo hare mañana ya que hoy quiero descansar.

-Si~ -dijo feliz Giotto mientras bailaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Al día siguiente:_**

-¿Y bien Tsuna? -pregunto Giotto mirando al castaño.

-Ya contacte con el Abuelo Talbot -dijo.

-¿Y qué te dijo? -preguntaba impaciente Giotto.

-Que tenemos que ir a Italia del norte.

-¿Para qué? -pregunto esta vez Yukiko.

-Dice que tiene demasiado trabajo por culpa de Verde que ha solicitado sus servicios.-dijo Tsuna.

-¿Verde? -pregunto Gelaro.

-Sí.

-El amigo de Reborn.-dijo Yukiko feliz.

-No, no lo es -dijo Tsuna- Puede que sean Ex-Arcobalenos pero Verde no se lleva bien con Reborn. Incluso él se los dijo la otra vez.

-Entonces ¿nos esperaremos hasta que Talbot este libre? -pregunto Gelaro.

-No, la verdad es que también le iba a pedir algo a Verde.-dijo Tsuna.

-Entonces… ¿Iremos a Italia del norte? -pregunto Giotto.

-Así es. Le he pedido ya permiso al abuelito y nos dejara ir si llevamos con nosotros escolta.

-¿Está insinuando que con nosotros dos, no es suficiente para protegerte? -se quejó Yukiko.

-Yukiko…

-¡¿Qué?! -Exclamo- Hermano, es la verdad -dijo en su defensa bajando el tono de su voz.

-Lo sé -dijo- Tsuna...

-Intentare convencer al abuelito.-dijo Tsuna.- Pero quiero aclararles que no es porque desconfié de sus habilidades, sino porque públicamente Yukiko es la jefa de la familia Bertesco, así como yo soy heredero a Vongola, a alguien se le podría ocurrir la idea de querer deshacerse de dos líderes a la vez.

-Voy a creer eso. ¿Cuándo nos iremos?

-Si convenzo al abuelito nos iremos en dos días y si no, puede que tardemos en ir ya que el abuelito tendría que juntar nuestros guardaespaldas -decía Tsunayoshi.

-De acuerdo.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Una hora después._**

**_En el aeropuerto de Silicia:_**

-¡No puedo creer que nos hayamos escapado! -exclamo Yukiko feliz.

-Ni yo -apoyo Gelaro sentado en su asiento de primera clase mirando a los dos jefes: Giotto y Tsuna, que miraban por la ventana como si fueran niños chiquitos; a su lado se encontraba su amigo de infancia: Martin, quien los descubrió en su escapada y su Jefe Tsuna lo había golpeado para desmayarlo y no dijera nada, también llevándoselo para no dejar evidencia tan rápido y les diera tiempo para escapar.- Tsuna… -llamo.

-¿Qué? -pregunto mirándolo.

-¿Como que, _"que"_? Nos hemos ido sin avisar y has golpeado a Martin.

-Claro que no. -Dijo el menor- Si avise y lo de Martin fue accidente.-dijo el castaño con un puchero mirando al nuevo guardaespaldas de su guardiana de la nieve porque así lo proclamo él.

.

**_~Flash Back~_**

-Tsuna rápido, que escuche que coyote nos está buscando.-dijo Yukiko.

-De acuerdo, nos iremos por la puerta trasera.-dijo Tsuna abriendo la puerta, atrás de él estaba Gelaro y al último se encontraba Yukiko mirando hacia atrás por si llegaba alguien.

Al abrir la puerta ninguno de los jóvenes esperaba encontrarse con otro adolescente que los observo detenidamente, deteniéndose en el guardián.

-¡Oh! Joven… -aquel chico que empezaba hablar al ver a su joven jefe, fue noqueado por Tsuna, quien en cuanto se vio descubierto había decidió acallarlo para que no los descubrieran.

-¡Martin! -exclamo Gelaro.

-¿A quién golpearon? -preguntó Yukiko desde atrás saltando para ver sobre los hombros de sus acompañantes, que obstruían su campo de visión.

-A tu nuevo guardaespaldas.-dijo Tsuna mirando a su víctima.

-¿Desde cuándo? -pregunto Gelaro mientras Yukiko seguía brincando para ver.

-Desde hoy… así tal vez me perdone si lo subo de categoría.-dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa traviesa mirando a Gelaro.-Además puedes verlo de esta manera: es un buen guardaespaldas, ha descubierto la ruta por donde nos escapamos y por lo que puedo ver, sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Fue coincidencia.-dijo Gelaro.

-¿Quién sabe? -dijo Tsuna. Los dos sintieron como algo se abría paso por sus pies, miraron hacia abajo dándose cuenta que era Yukiko quien se había cansado de saltar y decidió gatear por los pies.

-¡Oh! Pero si es Martin.-dijo aun en el piso picando la mejilla de la víctima de su jefe- ¡Hey! ¿Martin estas despierto?

-¡Decimo! -escucharon un grito.

-Es Coyote-san -dijo Tsuna mirando hacia atrás pero no vio nada- No hay de otra, Gelaro cárgalo, nos lo llevaremos con nosotros.-dijo Tsuna.

Gelaro no tuvo de otra que obedecer. Yukiko se levantó y los siguió, mientras seguía preguntando si la víctima que era cargado por Gelaro, estaba despierta.

-Martin ¿si estas despierto o no?

**_~Fin del Flash Back~_**

.

-¿En serio avisaste? -pregunto incrédulo.

Últimamente el castaño estaba demasiado travieso para su gusto y todo empezó desde que el Hitman se había ido a Japón. Quizás era porque se sentía libre. Además dejar a lado el tema sobre el pobre Martin.

-Claro, deje una hoja en mi cuarto, en un lugar visible…

-¿Visible?

-Sí, sobre mi cama, deje una nota, avisando que veníamos para Italia del norte. -dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa. A los hermanos les cayó una gotita.

-Tsu…

-Bueno, Gelaro, al menos aviso.-dijo Yukiko restando importancia al asunto.

-¡Oh! Jamás pensé que se podía volar en esta cosa gigante -dijo Giotto brincando en su lugar como niño chiquito- Yo siempre he volado gracias a mis llamas.

-Yo también, esta es la tercera o cuarta vez que me subo a un avión -dijo Tsuna.

-¿Y cómo es que vuela? -Pregunto Giotto- ¿Se usan llamas? Aunque eso es imposible.

-En realidad yo tampoco sé cómo vuela esta cosa -dijo sincero Tsuna- ¿Ustedes lo saben? -miro a los hermanos que negaron con la cabeza.

-¿Aunque sea, es seguro? porque no me gustaría morir por segunda vez -pregunto Giotto.

-Es hasta cierto punto seguro.-contesto Gelaro.

-Aunque dudo que tú debas preocuparte -dijo Yukiko.

-¿Cómo que solo yo? -pregunto Giotto.

-Eres un ser sobrenatural no deberías de preocuparte. En cambio yo si. -aclaro Yukiko.

-Como sea, llegaremos en algunas horas, me voy a dormir.-dijo Tsuna acomodándose en su lugar.

-De acuerdo -dijeron los hermanos al mirar al castaño.

-Giotto cuando venga una azafata escóndete -dijo Tsuna- Aun cuando sea privada esta habitación, van a venir si es que necesitamos algo. También si es que Martin despierta.

-De acuerdo.

**_._**

**_3 horas después._**

**_((Marlene: No sé cuántas horas sean en realidad de Italia del Sur a Italia del Norte pero bueno dejémoslo en 3 horas XD_**

**_Tetsuna: ¬¬ A ver si ya te informas. ))_**

**_._**

Después de haber dejado a Martin en un Hotel, se fueron al lugar indicado, donde se encontrarían con Talbot, miraron en varias direcciones buscando al anciano, quien apareció entre unos arbustos, oculto mientras comía.

-Abuelo Talbot -llamo Tsuna al anciano quien al mirarlo sonrió.

-Estas creciendo muy bien Tsunayoshi -le dijo dejando su comida a lado.

-Gracias -dijo con una leve sonrisa- Te presento a mis Guardianes de la Nieve: Gelaro y Yukiko. Ella también es Jefa de la Famiglia Bertesco.

-Mucho gusto -saludaron los hermanos.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verlo -dijo Giotto saliendo por detrás de Tsuna, quien brinco del susto.

-Es bueno verte Primo. Has dejado a Vongola en buenas manos. -aseguro el anciano.

-No ha cambiado nada Talbot. Lo sé, mi nieto será grandioso cuando sea el Décimo oficialmente.

-Sí que lo hará. Bien, Tsunayoshi me llamo porque desean saber sobre el Guardián de la Nieve de la primera generación y el anillo.

-Así es.

-Los 7 anillos principales han cambiado y evolucionado, por lo que el anillo de la Nieve también tendrá que hacerlo, si se desea igualar a los otros. Así puede que la posibilidad que sepan del guardián sea mayor.

-Entonces ¿se tiene que convertir en un Accesorio Vongola? -pregunto Tsuna.

-Así es. El anillo de la Nieve sigue dividido en dos, por lo que Primo tendrá que convertirlo en uno, una vez que se haya unido, lo destruiremos y lo uniremos con una caja arma de la Nieve, le verteré la sangre de Primo y el muchacho Gelaro tendrá que usar su voluntad para convertirlo en accesorio.

-¡Oh! Suena simple y sencillo -comento Giotto feliz.

-¿Para qué nos citaste justo aquí? -pregunto Tsuna.

-Esta es la fuente de los Arcobalenos -contesto- Si utiliza aquí su voluntad le será más fácil de convertir el anillo en accesorio, además de que se podrá nivelar con el poder de los demás accesorios.

-¿Por qué no tendría el mismo poder? -preguntó Gelaro.

-Porque él no ha conseguido la herencia del Primer Bertesco. Si lo hace aquí, espero que no necesite de la herencia, y obtenga el mismo poder. -explico.

-Comprendo -dijeron Tsuna y Gelaro.

Sin más que decir empezaron con los preparativos, Giotto unió el anillo en uno solo, convirtiéndolo en un anillo similar al que tuvieron cuando derrotaron a Byakuran en el futuro. Después de eso, Tsuna tuvo que destruirlo, le costó un poco pero lo logro, seguido por Talbot que unió la caja arma y el anillo, mientras le vertía la sangre de Primo. Convirtiéndose en una roca con picos.

-Bien, es tu turno muchacho. -dijo Talbot.

Gelaro agarro la roca en la que se había convertido el anillo y empezó a reunir llamas y su voluntad, una luz salió, haciendo que todos cerraran los ojos por unos momentos para abrirlos segundos después y encontrarse con Gelaro y el Accesorio Vongola.

LAS OREJERAS DE LA NIEVE VERSIÓN X.

Todos miraban las orejeras, eran algo parecidos a los audífonos de Tsunayoshi, solo que estas eran color turquesa con blanco y en vez del 27 poseían el dibujo de un copo de Nieve.

**_((Marlene: Luego hare un dibujo y lo subiré a mi Pagina: Clan AFY de Facebook para que lo vean))_**

-Mmm…

-¿Qué pasa Talbot? -pregunto Giotto.

-No siento que se haya nivelado al poder de los demás.

-¡¿Qué?! -dijeron los dos jefes.

-¿Hice algo mal? -pregunto preocupado Gelaro.

-No, simplemente parece ser que si falta la herencia de Primo Bertesco. -dijo Talbot- Habrá que invocarlo.

-¿Y cómo lo invocamos? -pregunto Yukiko que se había mantenido callada hasta ahora, algo muy raro en ella. Aunque habían convivido y vivido muchas cosas desde que se había unido a Vongola algunas otras la seguían sorprendiendo, era un mundo nuevo para ella.

-Como se le invoco a Primo. -contesto con simpleza.

-Pero fue Yuni quien lo invoco con el poder de los Arcobaleno. -Dijo Tsuna preocupado- Y lo malo es que ya no existen los Arcobalenos.

-En ese caso invóquenlo ustedes. -les sugirió Talbot.

-¿Nosotros? -preguntaron al unísono los dos Jefes Vongola.

-Así es. Al ser los dos Jefes más fuertes que ha tenido Vongola, podrán igualar el poder de Yuni.-les explico.

Los dos jefes se miraron entre sí para luego asentir, era necesario que lo hicieran.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer? -pregunto Giotto.

-Saquen la mayor cantidad de llamas -les informo.

Tsuna y Giotto volvieron asentir para entrar en Modo Última voluntad, Tsuna al no saber cómo entrar aun por si solo en ese modo, tuvo que tomar las pastillas. Los dos se veían imponentes. Empezaron reunir las llamas del Cielo más puras que tenían…

-¡Vamos! ¡Yo te invocó! -dijo Giotto alzando la manos.

Ante ese gesto todos se descolocaron cayendo para atrás, a veces el rubio era un poco infantil.

-Haha…Haha, Haha -empezó a reírse Yukiko, agarrándose el estómago- Me duele… Haha…mi estómago…

-Primo…-llamo Tsuna mirándolo.

-Haha…se veía como una bruja malvada de un cuento y más con la capa….-decía más tranquila Yukiko.

-Primo…-volvió a llamar Tsuna.

-Jejé -rio como un niño chiquito- Lo siento, quise intentarlo aunque sea una vez en mi vida.

-Eres un Fantasma. -le recordó Gelaro.

-¡Oye! Eso duele.-dijo Giotto.

-Lo siento. -dijo avergonzado por su _"falta de respeto" _

-Inténtenlo de nuevo -dijo Yukiko- Y Primo, busca otra frase porque la de _"Yo te invoco" _no funciono.

Eso les dio risa pero volvieron a ponerse serios segundos después. Los dos jefes Vongola se juntaron nuevamente para sacar las llamas. Las llamas del Cielo se reunieron alrededor de los dos Vongola, eran tan claras y hermosas. Ambos jefes tenían los ojos cerrados.

_-***De acuerdo, si no sales con "Yo te invoco" entonces…***_…Guardián de la Nieve de la Primera Generación se le solicita para ayudar al Guardián de la Nieve de la Décima Generación -dijo Giotto.

**_((Angelice:_** Guardián de la Primera Generación se le solicita en el pasillo 27, de detergentes.** _#dijo con burla#_**

**_Marlene:_** No, mejor en el de verduras** _#exclamo riéndose al igual que la otra#_**

**_Tetsuna:_** Ya cállense** _#metiendo pan en la boca de las dos ahogándolas#))_**

-No, esa tampoco era la frase -dijo Yukiko al ver que no pasaba nada. Además, que en realidad no se necesitaba una frase para invocarlo.

-Tu cállate Yukiko, que los desconcentras. -dijo Gelaro.

-Entonces… Mmm… ¿Tienes que salir para que no me quede solito…? -rogo al fin Giotto. Eso hizo que a todos les saliera una gotita y que Yukiko muriera de nuevo de risa.

En ese momento el Accesorio de la Nieve encendió sus llamas y una llama más grande al lado del peli-turquesa se mostró.

Un hombre de cabello largo azul cielo, ojos zafiros, tez clara, rostro serio y tranquilo, vestido con una camisa blanca, pantalones negros, unos guantes blancos y un abrigo con pelaje blanco abierto.

Todos lo miraban asombrados, como se había dicho anteriormente por Primo, era idéntico a Gelaro solo que más alto obviamente. Todo estaba en silencio hasta que…

-¡FUNCIONO! -Exclamo Yukiko sorprendida- HAHA, HAHA -volvió a morirse de la risa, algo tan claramente como una súplica había funcionado.

-¡Neus! / ¡Giotto! -gritaron los dos fantasma al unísono corriendo hacia el otro para abrazarse.

-Te extrañe. -exclamo Giotto con lágrimas- Te llame varias veces, ¿porque no saliste a la primera? -dijo golpeándole el hombro.

-Auch -se quejó del golpe- Entonces, tú eres el que me despertó de mi sueño. -dijo bostezando.

-¿Los fantasmas duermen? -preguntó Gelaro a Tsuna en un susurro.

-No lo sé.-contesto el castaño aun en modo llama.

-Ja-jamás pensé… que funcionaria -dijo Yukiko cansada y con dolor en el estómago- Ahh -suspiro- Me duele el estómago -se encontraba acostada en el suelo- Espérenme cinco minutos y continuamos.

**_((Angelice: _**1…2…3…

**_Marlene: _**¿Qué haces?_ **#Mirándola divertida#**_

**_Angelice: _**Cuento los minutos que pidió Yukiko.

**_Marlene: _**Te ayudo.

**_Ang/Mar: _**1…2…3...

**_Tetsuna: #Metiendo pan en sus bocas#_** Ustedes nunca aprenden**_ #agarrándolas del cuello de su camisa, ahorcándolas y arrastrándolas inconscientes#))_**

-¿Y bien, que quieres Giotto? -pregunto el Primer Guardián.

-Pues quería que salieras para que no estuviera solito… además de poner a prueba al Guardián de la Nieve de la Décima generación para que le dieras tu herencia.

-¡Oh! Eso es nuevo. ¿Quién es? -Pregunto mirando a los más jóvenes hasta que miro al viejito- ¡Oh! Talbot ¿cuánto tiempo? Nos has cambiado nada... ¡Espera!... ¿Por qué sigues vivo?

-¿Porque parece asustado, como si hubiera visto un fantasma cuando él mismo lo es? -pregunto Yukiko divertida mientras se levantaba.

-Quien sabe -contestaron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo, Tsuna ya había regresado a la normalidad al igual que Giotto.

-No soy como tú. -fue la simple contestación de Talbot.

-De acuerdo. -miro a los hermanos Bertesco y luego al Joven Vongola- Se parece a ti de joven.-dijo abrazándolo.

-Lo sé. Es mi Tataratataratatara…Nieto. Sigo sin saber cuántos _"Tátara"_ debería agregar -dijo con un puchero.

-Con razón se parece a ti. Es como un mini-tu. ¿Pero no te fuiste a Japón para no tener nada que ver con Vongola y Daemon? -se separó del castaño quien no había dicho nada por el abrazo, estaba más que acostumbrado a que cualquiera lo abrazara últimamente.

-Si ¿porque?

-¿Porque un descendiente directo tuyo esta con Vongola? -volvió a preguntar.

-¡Oh, Eso! Larga historia, larguisisisisisima historia. Todo empezó… -decía Giotto con cansancio- …Mejor luego te la cuento.

-De acuerdo. ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? -pregunto de nuevo con una sonrisa.

-Que pongas a prueba al guardián de la nieve de mi tataratataratatara… ¡Ah, como sea! De mi querido y hermoso nieto. -comento señalando a Tsuna.

-Ah, claro….-miro de nueva cuenta a los jóvenes- ¿Y quién es?

Gelaro estaba fastidiado con aquellos seres sobrenaturales pero se aguantaba por ser sus antecesores, Tsuna miraba todo con una gotita y cansado, mientras que Yukiko… bueno, para ella, ya necesitarían un ataúd ya que estaba muerta de risa y con un gran dolor de estómago.

-Soy yo. -dijo Gelaro alzando la mano y suspirando para sacar toda la frustración.

-Mmm… ¿Y ella quién es? -pregunto mirando a la única chica _"muerta"_ tirada en el suelo con una sonrisa.

-Mi hermana Menor. -contesto Gelaro mientras intentaba levantar a su hermana.

-No…déjame en el suelo… al final de cuentas, cuando muera seré su amiga. -decía Yukiko volviendo a reír.

-Mmm… -seguía Neus pensativo.

-¿Sucede algo…? ¿Etto...?- quiso preguntar Tsuna pero al final no supo cómo llamar al peli-cielo.

-Llámame Neus -contesto con una sonrisa- Yo te llamare….

-Sawada Tsunayoshi.- se presentó Tsuna.

-Tiene tu apellido japonés -dijo divertido Neus a Giotto quien asintió feliz- Te llamare Tsu -dijo sin más- ¿Ustedes cómo se llaman?

-Gelaro Bertesco.

-Yukiko Bertesco, soy la hermana menor por dos años. -dijo ella ya levantada y sacudiendo su ropa.

-¿Porque los dos tienen llamas de la Nieve? -pregunto curioso.

-En la Novena Generación. Mi padre se casó con Hinata Madarame, ella también poseía las llamas de la Nieve pero era proveniente de Japón. La sangre de mi Madre era algo extraña según nos contó, ya que solo las mujeres podían tener la llama de la Nieve y no importa cuántas hijas tuvieran, todas la poseerían.

-Entiendo. Tú tienes llamas por mi sangre, mientras que la señorita por la sangre de su madre.

-Si -respondió Yukiko feliz.

-Entonces tú eres, el Décimo Jefe Bertesco y Guardián de la Nieve del Décimo Vongola.

-No, yo solo soy el guardián.

-Yo soy la Décima Bertesco -dijo Yukiko con pose militar intentando suprimir otra risa; el contraer su estómago para que la pose fuera idéntica a los militares, le provoco un cosquilleo por sus ataques de risas de antes.

-¡Oh! Se han dividido los trabajos.

-Así es. Para que mi hermano solo tuviese que preocuparse de serle útil a Tsuna y yo me encargaría de la Famiglia, aunque también tengo el apodo de guardiana. -dijo la chica.

-No es ningún apodo, eres de mi familia, así que también eres mi guardiana, aunque sea con menor rango -dijo Tsuna.

-Eres un buen chico -dijo Neus avergonzando a Tsuna.- Hare la prueba… el Guardián de la Nieve: Su deber es congelar y sellar los malos recuerdos para que nunca más salgan a la luz, convirtiéndose en la Nieve que lo cubre todo.

-Entiendo.

-Bien, aunque no sé qué ponerte como prueba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Al día siguiente:_**

**_Aeropuerto de Italia de norte:_**

-¡Wao! ¿En serio esta cosa vuela? -pregunto Neus mirando por la ventanilla del avión, como si fuese un niño junto con Giotto.

-Sí, yo tampoco pensé que en serio volara… pero si vuela.-dijo Giotto.

-Esto es fantástico.-dijo Neus con una sonrisa.

Miro a los cuatro jóvenes que los acompañaban, estaban dormidos y se veían cansados. Además de que uno de ellos no sabía sobre su existencia, así que tenían cuidado para no despertarlos.

-Nuestros sucesores son realmente buenos.-dijo.

-Lo sé. Cada uno de los guardianes de Tsunayoshi representa la voluntad del cielo. -comento Giotto con una sonrisa acariciando los cabellos del durmiente castaño.

-El mundo de la mafia será llevado a un mundo desconocido gracias a estos chicos, además de que la misma Vongola será llevada por buen camino.

-De eso no tengo duda. La Décima Generación cambiara gran parte del mundo.- Giotto volteo su mirada por la ventana donde se veía el cielo azul en su esplendor.

-El cielo y sus guardianes han pasado la prueba y han heredado la voluntad de sus antecesores, algo que nadie antes había logrado, es claro que la mafia cambiara -aseguro Neus observando a su heredero.

-Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es guiarlos y recordarles solamente su deber, no podemos hacer más por ellos. -dijo Primo para desaparecer y regresar al anillo al igual que el Guardián de la Nieve de la Primera Generación.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Una semana después._**

**_Mansión Vongola:_**

Después de ir a Italia del norte donde se encontraba la fuente de los Arcobalenos y conocer al guardián, regresaron a casa.

Tsunayoshi empezaba a acostumbrarse a ver la montaña de papeles, pero eso no significaba que no se entristecía por ello. Se encontraban en la sala buscando entre catálogos e internet una gran mansión que cumpliera los requisitos del castaño.

-No encuentro ninguna que sea adecuada -se quejó Tsuna aventando los papeles a la mesa.

-¿A fuerzas tiene que estar a las afueras de la cuidad? -pregunto Yukiko sentada dándole un sorbe a su té- Hay muchas bonitas por la ciudad.

-Es mejor que este en el bosque. Así no tendremos problemas por si nos ataca una familia. -contesto Gelaro.

-Y no se involucraría gente inocente.-siguió Tsuna.

-Entonces en vez de buscar una -los chicos miraron a la chica- ¿porque no la construyes?

-Eso es mucho más dinero de lo que tengo ahora -contesto Tsunayoshi.

-¿Quieres que te prestemos dinero? -pregunto Gelaro.

-No, no es necesario. Solo tendré que juntar dinero, no hay demasiada prisa. Supongo que aún tenemos tiempo. -dijo el castaño.

-Nee~ Tsu-kun ¿para qué quieres una nueva mansión? – pregunto Giotto sentado con una tacita de Té. **_((Angelice: Se volvió adicto al té, además de que empezó a llamarlo como Nana_**)) -Si ya tienen esta.

-Porque cuando yo suceda la organización quiero que el abuelito viva en la mansión en la que vivió mucho tiempo con sus guardianes, no sé qué valla hacer después de su retiro pero por lo menos quiero que tenga un lugar seguro.

-Ya veo. Eres un buen tataratataratataranieto. -dijo Giotto abrazando al castaño- ¿Se dice así? -pregunto inocentemente a los hermanos de la nieve, quienes solo se encogieron de hombros.

-Gracias tataratataratatarabuelo. -contesto con una gotita.- ¿creo?

-Ahora que lo pienso ¿qué paso con mi mansión? -pregunto Giotto.

-¿No es esta? -pregunto Yukiko.

-No es por presumir pero la mía era más grande.

-Si quieres le preguntare al abuelito.

-De acuerdo. Y se pueden quedar con ella si les gusta.

-¿Qué?

-Es mi regalo para ustedes, es lo mínimo que les puedo dar, ¿verdad?

-Así es Primo. -Concordó el primer Bertesco apareciendo detrás de las nieves asustándolas - Pero… Yo nunca fui a tu casa -dijo pensativo.

-Es verdad. Pero no se preocupen, es muy hermosa. Tenía un gran jardín de rosas y otras flores que no sé que tipo eran; Elena era quien las cuidaba, también había un cuarto de música, ya que a Asari le gustaba la música, tocaba muy bien la flauta y G tocaba el piano, ellos peleaban mucho pero cuando no, eran un gran equipo. También en la parte de atrás había una pequeña laguna, había muchos pasadizos secretos por los que me escapaba para no hacer papeleo, era divertido ver a los chicos buscarme por toda la mansión.

-Qué bueno que yo no estaba contigo -dijo burlón él primer guardián.- Te hubiera dado mil y una palizas por hacer eso.

-¡Oye! Eres malo -dijo con un puchero.

-Entonces ¿dónde se encuentra tu mansión primo? -pregunto Tsuna.

-Etto… no sé. -dijo y todos lo miraron incrédulos- ¡¿Qué?! No sé qué tanto haya cambiado Silicia, por lo que no sabré en qué dirección estaba mi mansión, mejor pregúntale al noveno.

-De acuerdo. Vayamos Yukiko, Gelaro. -dijo Tsuna levantándose.

-Sí. -los hermanos se levantaron de sus asientos, los fantasmas desaparecieron entrando a los accesorios.

Los tres chicos salieron de la oficina del castaño para dirigirse a la del noveno que estaba casi al lado.

**_Toc, Toc._**

Tsunayoshi toco esperando el _"adelante"_ que se escuchó a los segundos después.

-Abuelito, somos nosotros.-anuncio Tsuna entrando junto a los hermanos.

-¡Oh! Tsunayoshi ¿Qué sucede? -dijo amable el noveno.

-Bueno quería preguntar sobre la mansión de Primo. Me dijeron que esta no es. -le comento algo nervioso.

-Es verdad, esta no es la mansión de la primera generación.

-¿Porque? -pregunto curioso.

-Lo que sucede, es que cuando primo fue exiliado, Daemon Spade oculto la mansión Vongola en una niebla densa para que nadie pudiera entrar a ella.

-¿Entonces se creó esta?

-Así es. Esta mansión fue creada por Second al no tener la otra mansión. Necesitaba un centro de mando a fin de cuentas.

-¿No sabes porque Daemon Spade hizo eso? -pregunto Gelaro quien ya estaba enterado de toda la historia de Vongola.

-Bueno… creo que Tsunayoshi puede responder a eso mejor que yo. -dijo con una sonrisa y Tsuna igualmente sonrió. Ambos hermanos entendieron que el castaño les respondería pero en otro momento.

-¿Y no sabe en donde se encuentra la mansión de primo, noveno? -pregunto Yukiko.

-Con exactitud no lo sé pero -de un cajón de su escritorio saco un mapa que estiro en su escritorio, los jóvenes se acercaron a verlo de cerca- está en estos terrenos del bosque sin embargo siempre que alguien intenta entrar se pierde y aparece dentro de 3 días después. -relato el noveno- Desean ir ¿verdad? -les pregunto con una sonrisa al ver sus rostros de interés.

-Así es abuelito.-dijo Tsuna.

-Necesitaran ayuda de varios poseedores de la llama de la niebla.-les dijo Timoteo.- No puedo impedir que vayan, ya que es algo que podrían lograr ustedes. Sería interesante ver si la suerte está de su lado.

-Puede ser… Pero creo que esta vez solo dos poseedores serán suficientes.-dijo Tsuna.

-¿A quiénes les pedirás ayuda? -pregunto curioso el noveno.

-Pues se lo pediré a Mammon y a Fran, además que yo tengo la súper intuición no creo que sea tan difícil. -dijo Tsuna con confianza, los obstáculos que tuvo en Italia lo habían hecho crecer y más al no tener a sus amigos que lo respaldaran.

-Puede ser. Entonces te deseo que encuentres la mansión de primo.

-Gracias.

-Si la encuentras, la vas a arreglar, ¿cierto? -pregunto noveno con una sonrisa.

-Así es. Entonces tengo que ir a la mansión Varia -esto lo dijo con desgano y el mayor rio.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Mansión Varia:_**

Al llegar Tsuna y los Bertesco fueron recibidos por la servidumbre.

-Décimo Vongola, es un gusto tenerlo aquí al igual que a ustedes Señorita Yukiko, Señorito Gelaro -saludo la mujer con una reverencia- ¿necesitan ayuda?

-Necesito hablar con Xanxus -dijo Tsuna con voz firme pero en realidad estaba nervioso, esperaba no pelear con el moreno.

-Por supuesto. En este momento se encuentra en la sala de juntas, esta con todos. -aviso la mujer **_*Bien, si esta Squalo no tengo de que preocuparme… creo*_** pensó el castaño ya que con el peli-largo era con el único con el que podía más o menos hablar civilizadamente- Los llevare.

-Gracias, vamos -les dijo a sus nieves quienes estaban en silencio, asistieron y empezaron a caminar por los pasillos de la mansión, conocían esa mansión de pies a cabeza, por lo que caminaban con seguridad, llegaron a la puerta y la chica de la servidumbre toco.

-Amo Xanxus, lamento interrumpirlos pero el Décimo Vongola está aquí. -aviso aun afuera del salón.

-Adelante. -se escuchó la voz Xanxus.

La chica abrió las puertas para luego hacerse a un lado y dejar entrar a los invitados, se retiró dejando a los chicos con el escuadrón.

-¿Qué quieres escoria? -pregunto Xanxus sentado en su silla de rey, mirando detenidamente a Tsuna quien se ponía un poco nervioso.

-Le tengo una misión a Mammon y a Fran. -dijo mirando a los mencionados. Ellos aún seguían de pie.

-¿Qué misión? -pregunto Squalo mirando al Décimo.

-Necesito de dos fuertes portadores de la niebla para buscar la mansión de Primo. -les explico Tsuna sin tartamudear como lo había hecho meses anteriores.

Su crecimiento era increíble y magnifico, un cambio como lo había sufrido el Vongola era imposible en meses, por lo general llevaba algunos años pero su cambio de porte y aura habían cambiado tanto, había aumentado en confianza, tenía más conocimientos de lo que pudo haber aprendido en Namichuu. Si, un gran cambio pero no por nada llevaba sangre de Giotto D´ Vongola mejor conocido como Primo Vongola.

-Shi~ Shi~ Shi~ Shi~ Nadie la ha encontrado -menciono Belphegor.

-Es por eso que necesito a Fran y Mammon. -repitió Tsuna.

-No creo que la encuentres… no eres el primero que lo intenta -dijo Mammon.

-Quizás no sea el primero, pero esta vez tenemos una gran ayuda ¿no es así Primo? -pregunto Tsuna al aire para que detrás de él apareciera Giotto, poniendo sus manos en los hombros del menor, los varia conocían al rubio pero jamás pensaron volver a verlo y más cuando los anillos se volvieron accesorios. Además de que cuando el décimo vivió ahí en la mansión Varia este nunca se mostró ante ellos.

-Es un gusto ver de nuevo a la nueva generación de Varia -dijo Giotto serio, refiriéndose que había visto a algunos en el futuro.

-Voooii ¡¿Qué hace ese fantasma aquí?! -grito Squalo apuntando con su espada al rubio.

-Eso no es una ilusión -aseguro Mammon.

-Tsuna -llamo Giotto al castaño que volteo a mirarlo- ¿Por qué siempre soy tratado de fantasma e ilusión? – dijo chillando mientras abrazaba al castaño, a los Varias les cayó una gotita, ¿en serio era el primo serio que habían conocido antes?

-No te preocupes abuelo -dijo Tsuna consolándolo.

-Me gusta que me llames abuelo. -dijo Giotto limpiando sus lagrimitas.

-Vamos Giotto que no es para tanto -dijo Neus apareciendo mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del rubio.

-Voooii ¡¿Y tú quién demonios eres?! -exclamo Squalo apuntando ahora al primo Bertesco.

-¡Oh! No me he presentado ¿verdad? Que falta de educación de mi parte. Soy Primo Bertesco, Neus Bertesco, Primer Jefe y Guardián de la Nieve. -Se presentó.

-En pocas palabras, otro fantasma -dijo Fran mirando al peli-azul.

Dicho esto, ahora fue Neus quien se entristeció en el hombro del Décimo Vongola, sabía que si se ponía en el de Gelaro este no lo consolaría y si lo hacía con Yukiko ella tal vez si lo haría, pero eso significaría un sermón de parte del mayor más tarde. Él quería mimos y estaba seguro que Tsuna se los daría.

-Vamos Neus no te preocupes -decía el Décimo consolando a los dos Primos.

-Escoria -llamo Xanxus.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Tsuna.

-Te los puedes llevar por un día. -dijo sin más, se levantó de su lugar en dirección a su cuarto, no quería pasar un rato más ahí presenciando a sus antecesores.

-Gracias. Entonces Mammon, Fran mañana en la mansión Vongola a las 9 pm.- dijo Tsuna aun consolando a sus pasados.

-Claro Tsuna-nii.

-Hmmp.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Al día siguiente:_**

**_POV Tsuna:_**

Habíamos llegado al bosque donde se supone que estaba la mansión de Primo, era todavía de mañana por lo que tenía sueño, aun cuando Reborn no estaba la montaña de papeleo no me dejaba dormir, sumándole además la tarea de la escuela. ¡Era un horror!

-Tsuna-nii ¿hacia qué lado iremos primero? -me pregunto Fran junto a Mammon y Squalo, quien había venido para asegurarse de que Fran trabajara según él, pero creo que es por otra razón.

-No sé. Será mejor que primo lo diga. -Primo apareció junto con Neus.

-¿Primo por donde deberíamos empezar? -pregunto Gelaro.

-Gelaro -la voz de Neus llamó mi atención y la de los demás- quería preguntar esto desde hacía un tiempo, pero… ¿Por qué a Giotto lo tratas mejor que a mí?

-Es inconsciente, te pareces tanto a Yukiko que simplemente pasa. Eres como de la familia -dijo Gelaro. Mire a Neus y parecía que quería llorar, abrazo a Gelaro y Yukiko. Parecía conmovido por las palabras de Gelaro aunque este quería quitárselo de encima.

-Chicos, comencemos la búsqueda -les dije antes de mi guardián sufriera un ataque.

-Sí, Giotto guíanos -le dijo Neus soltando a Gelaro y Yukiko.

-Síganme -dijo Giotto- Agárrense de la mano para no perderse.

-Voooii Eso no lo hago ni loco – le grito Squalo, ambos comentarios me dieron risa.

-Yo agarrare solo a Tsuna-nii -dijo Fran agarrando mi mano.

-Yare~ Yare~ Apúrense que tengo dinero que contar.-dijo Mammon, **_*¿por qué no me sorprenderá que dijera algo así?* _**Reí ante mi pensamiento sarcástico y todos me miraron con curiosidad.

-Que aburridos son. -les dijo Giotto con un puchero quitando la atención de mi.-Entonces avancemos.

Comenzamos andar por aquel bosque, al principio no hubo ninguna ilusión pero mientras más nos adentrábamos al interior aparecían ilusiones, de varios animales salvajes, monstruos, y a veces hacían que diéramos vueltas por el bosque, otras que pensáramos que había un acantilado cerca, o que había una cueva enfrente, era demasiado cansado todo esto, pero gracias a Mammon, Fran, a Giotto y nuestra intuición, disolvíamos la ilusión, después de horas en aquel bosque la encontramos.

**_Fin del POV Tsuna_**

**_._**

Todos miraban la mansión, obviamente se veía vieja y demacrada pero eso no quitaba que era demasiado grande, de cuatro pisos, además de haber otras dos segmentos más pequeñas a sus lados, de dos pisos y que estaban conectadas a la principal, un jardín en medio de las tres mansiones y ubicada en un buen lugar… claramente descartando la ilusión que les costó quitar para encontrar la mansión.

-¿Para qué son esas dos mansiones más?-pregunto Yukiko con curiosidad.

-Eran para Alaude y Daemon.-dijo Giotto mirando todo con nostalgia- Se ve mejor de lo que esperaba –el rubio entro a la mansión más grande, seguido de los demás quienes miraban todo con curiosidad.

-¿Para qué abriste la puerta si puedes atravesar las cosas?-preguntó Neus con diversión.

-Por educación –le contesto Primo aunque en realidad se le había pasado por alto ese pequeño detalle.

-Es hermosa su mansión, fantasma pervertido -dijo Yukiko mirando su alrededor. Ya no peleaba mucho con el mayor pero a veces le gustaba hablarle así.

Por dentro la mansión estaba pintada de blanco, los muebles a pesar de estar llenos de moho se les notaba sus hermosos detalles, los cuadros eran hermosos paisajes aunque no se le visualizaba bien por estar llenos de polvo y telarañas, la poca luz del sol entraba por las ventanas y puerta.

-Gracias pero si estuviese limpia dirías que es más que hermosa. -aseguro Giotto nostálgico- Vengan, síganme… les hare de guía -sonrió feliz.

Todos empezaron a seguirlo, primo les explicaba en que partes se encontraban las cosas que recordaba, como algunos cuantos pasadizos secretos.

También les mostro:

El dojo y el salón de música usados por Asari.

La sala de operaciones de Alaude.

La sala de tortura de Daemon.

La biblioteca que era usada casi siempre por G.

La cocina que era la estancia de Lampo.

La sala de entrenamiento y la sala de rezos de Knuckle.

Al terminar de enseñarles los principales salones, cada quien se fue a explorar por su cuenta lo demás de la mansión… cuando Primo y Tsuna se fueron los dos por su cuenta, se dirigieron hacia el despacho de Primo.

-¿Qué te parece Tsuna? -le preguntó mientras abría las ventanas para ventilar la oficina y acercarse a su escritorio.

-Es hermosa -dijo Tsuna, la oficina contenía un escritorio, dos libreros, dos sofás y un gran ventanal con balcón que daba hacia el jardín.

-Lo sé, este lugar me daba mucha tranquilidad a pesar del papeleo que se encontraba siempre en mi escritorio.

-Tiene gran vista.-dijo Tsuna acercándose al balcón.

-Sí, cuando me quedaba dormido aquí, la luz del sol de la mañana era el que me levantaba.-dijo acercándose al castaño.- ¿Y bien que te parece? ¿La quieres? es tuya.

-¿Seguro?

-Si, además estaré contigo así que podre estar incluso yo aquí.

-De acuerdo, gracias. Además de que posee todo lo que los chicos quisieran -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tus guardianes son muy parecidos a los míos, en gustos y personalidades.

-¡Tsuna! -llego Yukiko gritando.

-¿Qué pasa Yukiko? -preguntaron los jefes al unísono.

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Son tan tiernos! ¡Son dos lindos Hámster! -grito eufórica la chica sacándoles gotitas a los Vongola.

-¿Y bien? -pregunto Tsuna sacando de su ensueño a la albina.

-Cierto, ¿quieres escuchar como toca mi hermano el piano?

-Ge-chan ¿sabe tocar? -pregunto sorprendido Giotto al igual que Tsuna.

-Sí, Papá le enseño.-dijo feliz la chica.

-Ya veo. Vamos -dijo Tsuna.

Empezaron a seguir a la chica quien camina saltando como caperucita roja. Acercándose al salón de música, empezaron a escuchar una melodía hermosa y llena de vida, al entrar al salón la melodía sonó más llena de vida.

**_((Angelice: La canción que quise poner aquí es Tsuna Awakens para que la escuchen XD))_**

Todos los que los habían acompañado se encontraban ahí mirando a Gelaro tocar.

-Ahora que recuerdo Gokudera-kun sabe también tocar el piano -dijo Tsuna pensativo, mirando a Gelaro tocar magníficamente el piano.

-Tu guardián de la tormenta ¿verdad? -pregunto Giotto.

-Sí.

-Ge-chan y ese chico Gokudera, se parecen mucho -dijo Giotto a Tsuna.

-Sí, se parecen.-concordó.

La canción acabo y algunos le aplaudieron a Gelaro.

-No sabía que tocabas Gelaro -dijo Tsuna acercándose.

-Fue hace tiempo que deje de tocar, la verdad es que esa es la única canción que recuerdo que mi padre me enseño – dijo levantándose de la silla – además me sorprende que este afinado el piano.

-G era quien lo afinaban porque le gustaba tocarlo.-dijo Giotto.

-Nuestros guardianes se parecen Primo.-dijo Tsuna.

-Sí, lo sé. Cuando ellos pasaron por las pruebas de herencia lo pensé.-decía Giotto.

-¿En serio se parecen? -pregunto Neus- Eso significa que yo me parezco a Gelaro y Yukiko.

-Así es.-dijo Giotto con una sonrisa.

-Tienes el físico de Gelaro pero la personalidad de Yukiko -dijo Tsuna. Los hermanos hicieron muecas de disgusto, se parecían al fantasma, eso era malo.

-¡No hagan esas caras! -dijo Neus a los hermanos Bertesco- Yo nací primero y ustedes tienen mi sangre, es normal que se parezcan a mí ya que tienen mis genes.

-Jajá Neus tienes razón -apoyo Tsuna para disgusto de los hermanos, pero ellos también tenían que aceptarlo, pues era totalmente la verdad, ellos eran sus descendientes por sangre.

-Aunque de verdad es sorprendente que el piano estuviera afinado después de tantos años. –comento misteriosamente Neus.

-Se debe a que la ilusión que había alrededor de la mansión afectaba el tiempo dentro ella. –Contestó monótonamente Fran, mientras bostezaba.- Supongo que el piano estaba afinado cuando la ilusión fue puesta.

-¡Eso es asombroso! –dijo Yukiko emocionada por tal descubriendo, las habilidades de las demás llamas eran algo que siempre la sorprendían.

-Bien, chicos… Regresemos.-dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa- Tenemos que conseguir varias cosas para la remodelación de la mansión, en especial para que haya electricidad -dijo Tsuna mirando el lugar.

-Es verdad. La luz que tiene la casa es por la del sol. Necesitamos que pongan electricidad porque yo no usare velas como en la época del fantasma. -dijo Yukiko.

-¡Oye! – se quejaron los fantasmas.

-¿Harás más remodelaciones, Tsuna? – pregunto Gelaro.

-Sí, hare varias remodelaciones, claro que dejando el estilo original. Hare las paredes más reforzadas y otro piso más a la mansión principal... y no sé qué más necesitemos, lo veré mas adelante.

-¿Para qué? – pregunto Neus.

-Por mis guardianes de la Nube y Niebla. -dijo Tsuna recordando cómo eran Hibari y Mukuro- Además de que debo mantener a esos dos muy separados para que no entren en peleas.

-No creo que aun reforzando las paredes puedas evitar que la destruyan.-dijo Mammon. Ella también conocía como eran los guardias del Vongola y estaba segura que una simple pared reforzada los detendría.

-Sí que se parecen nuestros guardianes -dijo Giotto con una sonrisa que correspondió su descendiente- Por esas mismas razones hice las otras dos mansiones a lado de esta. Alaude y Daemon se peleaban con facilidad.

-Entonces regresemos para hacer los preparativos.-dijo Yukiko.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Tsuna.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Mansión Vongola:_**

Iban bajando de la limosina cuando escucharon un grito.

-¡Tsuna-nii! – grito una voz tan conocida para el castaño, todos miraron hacia la puerta principal donde se encontraron con la mirada de un niño y un adulto.

-¿Dino-san? Y ¡Lambo! – dijo Tsunayoshi sorprendido al ver a su guardián más joven.

-¡Tsuna-nii! – volvió a exclamar la pequeña vaquita feliz de ver a su hermano mayor de palabra. Se hecho correr hacia él.

-Lambo cuanto tiempo – dijo Tsuna feliz, cargando al niño una vez que llego hasta él.

-¿Por qué no podíamos venir a verte Dame-Tsuna? – pregunto la vaquita.

-Luego te explico Lambo, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-El caballo me trajo.-dijo simple el niño.

-Gracias Dino-san -agradeció el castaño mirando a su proclamado hermano quien le sonrió.

-No hay de qué. Nono me pidió si podía ir por Lambo quien llegaba de su visita con su familia.-dijo Dino sonriendo.

-Tsuna-nii juguemos.-pidió la vaquita muy feliz.

-Claro -sonrió Tsuna al niño- Pero ¿desde cuándo me llamas Tsuna-nii? – pregunto.

-Bakadera dijo que si te dejaba de llamar Dame-Tsuna quizás podría volverte a ver más rápido -dijo el niño.

-Ya veo. Así que fue Gokudera-kun.-dijo sonriendo ante la intención de su guardián de la tormenta al intentar animar al niño.

-Sí y no me mintió.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Has crecido mucho Lambo –le dijo al niño quien asintió.

-Entremos hermanito, si hablamos con tranquilidad –aconsejo Dino, Tsuna asintió entrando a la mansión con Lambo en brazos y con dos guardianes llenos de curiosidad hacia aquel pequeño niño.

.

* * *

**NT: ¿Les Gusto? Eso espero. ¿Merecemos RW?**

**.**

**.**

**97fizhy03dt: **Hola Rika. Lo sé, crecen tan rápido. Es porque si amenazo a Elmo. Siendo sincera yo tampoco esperaba que fuese Lambo pero ya vez. **(Mar: Gracias, me esforcé en hacer a Yukiko)**

**..**

**Kim Ishida:** Sip, Todo salió bien con la operación de Chrome. Todavía no sé qué estudiara Mukuro Así que no sé qué responderte. Así es, te di un gran alerón con Yukiko XD Sip mejor no te hagas ilusiones con Haru XD Lambo se fue a Italia con Tsuna me da tristeza de ser el único que pueda ir a Italia.

**..**

**Tetsuna: Espero les haya gustado.**

**Marlene: Razones por las que no subimos la semana pasada fue porque tuvimos problemas personales además de que el internet nos fallaba.**

**Angelice: Lo sentimos.**

**Marlene: Ahora mi spoiler... no la verdad no hoy habrá. Pero les diré algo más interesante y es que faltan cuatro capítulos más faltan para que los Guardianes vayan por fin a Italia XD Siiii.**

**Angelice: Es Una gran noticia**

**Nos vemos: Tetsuna**

**Se cuidan. Ciao~ Ciao~**


	27. Herencia de la Nieve

**NT: ¡Hola! ¿Como estan? Aquí les dejo el capitulo nuevo.**

**KHR No Me Pertenece.**

**Aclaraciones:**

* ... * = Pensamientos

-...- = Dialogo

~ Flash Back ~ = Recuerdos

(...) = Traduciendo Un idioma

((...)) = Interferencia de la Autora

POV = Cambio de Narrador.

* * *

**Cap. 22 - Herencia de la nieve.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que habían viajado a Italia del Norte para convertir el anillo en un accesorio. Habían recibido una reprimiendo de parte del Noveno enfrente de los demás Guardianes de la Novena Generación por su huida, pero una vez que Tsuna se quedó a solas con Timoteo, el mayor lo felicito por haberse escapado sin ser aprendido por nadie… El jefe mayor estaba orgulloso de que su sucesor aprendiera tan bien sus enseñanzas…

Como ya era costumbre, estaban en el despacho de Tsuna poniéndose al corriente de los negocios de los que estaba a cargo desde que así lo decidió el Noveno, cuando un asunto de mayor importancia cruzo la mente del castaño…

-Etto… ¿Neus? -llamo el joven jefe al antiguo guardián que se encontraba jugando con Giotto ajedrez cerca de la ventana del lugar.

-¿Qué pasa? -Contesto terminado de mover su pieza.- Jaque mate Giotto.

-¡Ahhhhh!

-En realidad solo me preguntaba, ¿cuándo va a hacer la prueba? -pregunto Tsuna después de escuchar a su antecesor chillar por haber perdido.

-¡Oh, eso! –Exclamo tranquilamente el guardián mayor.- No se preocupe joven Vongola, lo tengo bajo control.

-Mentiroso…-susurro Giotto muy bajo para no ser escuchado por nadie.

-Veo que se han divertido mucho mientras no estaba. -Una voz interrumpió la conversación, provocando que a Tsuna se le erizara la piel.

Todos los presentes centraron su mirada en el recién llegado, los más jóvenes abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa, no esperaban que su viaje durara tan poco… ahí iban los días de libertad tranquila.

-¿Reborn?

-Ciao.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto el castaño levantándose de su lugar.

-Necesito arreglar algunas cosas aquí. – contesto misteriosamente él bebe – Luego regresare a Japón.- aclaro la próxima pregunta del castaño.

-¡Deja de leer mi mente! – grito exasperado el joven Vongola provocando una sonrisa en él bebe.

-Como digas…-lo dijo Reborn- Mejor explícame que fue lo que me perdí.

Todos los presentes entendieron que el Hitman se refería a la presencia del guardián de la nieve de la primera generación, fue en ese momento en que recordaron que nadie le había informado sobre los últimos hechos referente al cambio del anillo a accesorio.

-Perdón Reborn -el primero en tomar palabra fue Tsuna- olvide mencionártelo. Cambiamos el anillo de la nieve por un accesorio Vongola. Pero debido a la falta de herencia del primer guardián. No igualaba el poder de los demás y con ayuda de Giotto pude invocarlo -el castaño se acercó a sus antecesores bajo la atenta mirada de su tutor.-Te presento a Neus Bertesco, el primer guardián de la nieve. Neus te presento a Reborn, mi tutor del que te platicamos.

El Hitman observo con curiosidad el parecido de ambos guardianes, sin poder evitarlo comparo a la primera y décima generación por segunda vez; parecido… en más de una forma parecido.

-Ciao -saludo al guardián mayor mientras se situaba sobre el hombro de Gelaro.

-Gusto en conocerlo, Reborn – dijo Neus con una gran sonrisa, parecida a la de Yukiko.- ¡Wao! Debo de confesar que cuando me hablaron del mejor Hitman, imagine a alguien completamente diferente… Jajaja.

Recuperándose de la sorpresa del cambio de actitud del peli-cielo una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del bebe trajeado; todo parecía indicar que aunque tenía parecido físico con Gelaro muy grande, la personalidad era la de Yukiko. Sin intercambiar muchas palabras de saludos, todos tomaron asiento nuevamente en sus lugares. Los jóvenes guardianes y el joven jefe pusieron al Hitman al corriente con los sucesos, quien los escuchaba atentamente, analizando al mismo tiempo el crecimiento de su alumno, durante el corto tiempo que estuvieron separados.

-…y eso sería todo -concluyo el castaño al llegar a la parte de la historia donde el Hitman llego- ¿Ahora podrías explicar…?

Tsuna se vio interrumpido al recibir una de las tantas extrañadas patadas de parte de su tutor, que sin previo aviso salto desde su lugar a la cara de su alumno.

-Hiiii ¡Reborn! –grito el menor mientras se recuperaba del golpe.

-Nada mal Dame-Tsuna -él bebe ignoro por completo el chillido de su alumno, situándose sobre su cabeza, mientras seguía en el suelo.- Nada mal… Yukiko, Gelaro quiero hablar a solas con Tsuna.

La menor de los hermanos iba a protestar por tal petición, al igual que quejarse por el trato a su amado, pero fue acallada por la mano de su hermano, al mismo tiempo que era arrastrada hacia la salida.

-Está bien. -contesto el mayor de los hermanos- Tómense su tiempo para hablar, nosotros ayudaremos al Noveno.

Tsuna vio como la chica era sacada de la habitación a pesar de resistirse fervientemente, se levantó del suelo aun con él bebe sobre su cabeza. Reborn noto que su alumno había crecido también físicamente. Giotto y Neus por su parte habían regresado a los accesorios en cuanto él bebé había pedido privacidad, el segundo se había retirado junto con Gelaro quien nunca se quitaba sus orejeras.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo? – pregunto Tsuna mientras caminaba para sentarse en algunos de los sillones de la mini sala que tenía en su despacho.

Reborn salto hacia el sillón situado enfrente del menor. La intención de Reborn era dar su reporte, ya que no podría darlo por escrito debido a que Gelaro en ocasiones leí algunos y se hacía cargo de ellos para aliviar la carga de Tsuna. Si por asares del destino encontraba aquellas hojas con su reporte seria informarle de manera indirecta sobre los demás guardianes.

-La mayoría de las cosas que me pediste ya están listas.

-¿La mayoría? –inquirió el castaño entendiendo que el reporte seria oral.

-Sí, las becas para Hibari, Ryohei y Mukuro en la universidad de su elección. Así como también fueron pagados los estudios y el departamento de Chrome, su operación fue un éxito como te dijo Verde. Bianchi convenció a Gokudera para que se cambiara al departamento nuevo, justo al lado de Chrome.

-¿Cómo hiciste para convencerlo de mudarse sin que preguntara y sospechara?

-Piensa que quien lo compro fue Bianchi, pero como ella vive con Mamma nunca lo uso. Así que lo convenció diciéndole que él lo usara para no desperdiciarlo… -explico rápidamente Reborn, no quería entrar en muchos detalles- Siguiendo con el reporte; Fuuta ya fue inscrito en la escuela para que continúe sus estudios. En cuanto a Mamma está bien, solo, en ocasiones dice tener mucho tiempo libre. Me haré cargo de lo que falta cuando regrese a Japón, dentro de unos días.

Tsuna medito en silencio y por poco tiempo el reporte hablado por su tutor, entendió que no le mencionaría mas sobre sus amigos de lo necesario y lo agradeció internamente, sabía que no podía interferir mucho en la vida de sus guardianes y si se enteraba de algo querría solucionarlo. Aun así había una duda que no había podido expresar antes.

-¿Por qué regresaste antes de terminar los encargos? - su voz era seria y clara, él bebé pudo notar que los cambios de su dame-alumno, lo convertían cada vez más en un jefe- Y déjame decirte que la forma en que enviaste a Irie y Spanner no fue correcta. Debiste enviarlos como a Lambo.

-Fue aburrido enviar de manera tan simple a la vaca estúpida. Tenía que divertirme de alguna forma, además ellos no podían hablar con tus guardianes Dame-Tsuna… fue matar dos pájaros de un tiro. –contesto amenazadoramente Reborn, mientras transformaba a leon en pistola, disparándole al castaño- Deja de quejarte.

-Hiiii –chillo el joven.

-Y si volví fue porque necesito de Mammon y Fong para algunos asuntos…

Mientras el tutor impartía su _"educación"_ a su alumno, los humanos Bertesco estaban en la sala de entrenamientos; después de haber dejado a su jefe con el Hitman habían ido con el noveno tal cual había dicho Gelaro, pero el actual jefe Vongola les dijo que no era necesario que ayudaran, lo tenía todo bajo control, dándoles la tarde libre.

En vez de descansar como se les había recomendado, decidieron practicar un poco. Aprovechaban cualquier rato libre para hacerlo ya que tiempo atrás él bebé trajeado les había insinuado que les faltaba experiencia en batalla, algo que no podían negar y los frustraba… pero no fue ese comentario el que los motivo, si no el que le siguió, _"Si fuera un combate entre ustedes dos contra alguno de los demás guardianes, perderían"_

-¡Si te distraes un segundo perderás! – le grito Neus a Yukiko al verla pensado en algún asunto.

Gelaro detuvo su mano a centímetro del rostro de la menor. Había ganado.

-Perdiste.-le anuncio a su querida hermanita, con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¡Moo! ¡Otra vez! -grito la chica, odiaba perder.

-Está bien.

Neus se acercó a sus descendientes para indicarles sobre sus fallas y darles algún consejo para mejorarlos, desde la primera vez que los vio entrenar los menores le habían pedido su asesoría, después de todo él tenía una vasta experiencia en combate.

Mientras le explicaba a la chica sus puntos débiles y fuertes, tanto él como el joven guardián sintieron, una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, así como una sensación de vacío, peligro y deber.

**_*Esta sensación. Es imposible*_** Neus observo a Gelaro quien no mostraba emoción alguna, sumido en sus pensamientos.

**_*¿Qué es esta sensación?*_** Gelaro no entendía porque aquellas sensaciones se incrustaban en su cuerpo.

Al no recibir algún comentario del otro guardián referente a aquel suceso, ambos Bertesco lo dejaron pasar como un producto de su imaginación.

-¿Sucede algo? – pregunto Yukiko al no ver reacción en ninguno de sus acompañantes.

-No, nada.-contestaron al mismo tiempo, provocando la risa de la chica por la sincronía.

-Continuemos – dijo Neus.

Mientras se colocaba en posición de pelea Yukiko dirigió una última mirada a ambos guardianes, buscando algún indicio que explicara la sensación que ella también sintió, pero al no encontrarlo centro su atención al combate, esta vez le ganaría a su hermano.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué puedo hacer para el primer jefe Vongola y su guardián? – pregunto Reborn escondiendo su rostro debajo de su fedora.

-Quisiera pedir tu ayuda ex-arcobaleno –le respondió Giotto

-Es para la prueba de la herencia del guardián de la nieve.

-¿Y qué tiene que probar?

-He convivido con él y he observado que es demasiado reservado. -continuo Neus.- Quiere hacer todo por su cuenta y no depender de la ayuda de los demás. El deber del Guardián de la Nieve es defender a Vongola desde las sombras pero no por ello, signifique que debe hacerlo solo, somos diferentes a los guardianes de la Nube… Es por eso que a diferencia de los otros guardianes contamos con nuestra propia familia. Contamos con la ayuda de nuestra organización para cumplir nuestro deber…

-El guardián de la nieve debe convertirse en la mano izquierda del jefe -prosiguió Giotto- complementando a la mano derecha desde la lejanía. Es por eso que Gelaro no es todavía apto para recibir la herencia.

-Es verdad que Gelaro no se fía de los demás para hacer las cosas, es de las personas que piensan que si quieren algo bien hecho deben hacerlo ellos mismos… entiendo lo que quieren decir. ¿Que tienen planeado para la prueba de la herencia?

Ambos Ex-Jefes observaron al Hitman sonriendo levemente, tal parecía ser, que había aceptado ayudarlos. Era pasada de la media noche, habían esperado que los jóvenes se retiraran a dormir para hablar con el ex-arcobaleno del sol y pedir su ayuda.

Le explicaron la idea general, siendo detallada por el mismo bebé trajeado, quien estaba muy emocionado y dispuesto a ayudar, hacía ya un tiempo que no intervenía de manera tan divertida en la vida de su alumno.

En cuanto salió el sol anunciando un nuevo día, Reborn fue hasta las oficinas de CEDEF para pedirle apoyo a Lal, después de que ella aceptara ayudarlo se marcharon rumbo a la escuela M.J donde le pidieron… no, más bien le exigieron sin explicación, al joven heredero de la familia Falivene: Joshua que entretuviera a Tsunayoshi y de ser necesario lo encerrara alrededor de unas cuanta horas hasta que Gelaro fuera por él.

Aunque no entendía el porqué de tal petición, Joshua acepto sonaba divertido, una tarde a solas con su amigo no sonaba nada mal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La hora de la salida estaba próxima y como se había planeado; tanto Giotto como Neus se habían quedado en la mansión Vongola, encerrados en el despacho del menor a esperar noticias.

Joshua estaba a unos metros de la entrada de la escuela, junto a tres de sus subordinados, esperando a que apareciera el joven Vongola para proceder con la simulación de un rapto como lo había pedido Reborn.

Lal y Reborn estaban ocultos sobre la copa de un árbol, observando por unos binoculares la entrada.

-¡Ah! Estoy cansada -exclamo Yukiko mientras caminaba a la entrada de la escuela en compañía de su hermano y Tsuna- ¡Quiero un helado!

-Hai, Hai- contestaba Tsuna en japonés riendo por los ademanes de la chica.

-Yukiko compórtate – le regañaba su hermano porque la chica arrastraba los pies.

-Quiero descansar…tengo sueño…-se quejaba la chica.

-Yukiko, ya vamos para la casa, aguanta un poco –le decía su hermano.

La chica molesta por los constantes reproches de su hermano detuvo su andar para encararlo, comenzando una disputa. Tsuna avanzo unos pasos más para esperar por el chofer que los llevaría a la mansión Vongola. Joshua visualizo a los tres, entro rápidamente al vehículo y le ordeno a su subordinado ponerse en marcha, y a los otros dos les indico a quien era a que debían subir rápidamente al carro.

Cuando oyeron el sonido del motor encenderse, Joshua alcanzo a ver una camioneta negra con vidrios poralizados que los rebaso, avanzando a máxima velocidad. La siguió con la mirada, gritándole a su chofer que acelerara en cuanto vio a dos tipos con traje y lentes de sol, subir a la fuerza al castaño que estaba distraído viendo pelear a sus guardianes.

-¡Tsuna! – gritaron ambos hermanos pero fue demasiado tarde, ya habían subido a su jefe a la camioneta y se había marchado.

El carro de Joshua se detuvo en el mismo lugar en el que momentos antes se estaciono la camioneta. Los Bertesco miraron rápidamente a la persona que les hablo desde la ventana del auto.

-Gelaro, Yukiko, yo seguiré la camioneta, ustedes vayan a avisarle a Nono…

Sin dar tiempo para replicas el carro arranco, los hermanos abordaron el primer taxi que paso dándole la orden al taxista de dirigirse a la mansión Vongola o lo golpearían. El Taxista sin pensarlo mucho lo hizo, en Italia, Vongola era temida.

-¡A mí nadie me dijo que otro iba hacer lo que se me pidió a mí! -dijo Joshua con un puchero siguiendo la camioneta que estaba a gran distancia de la suya- pero…creo que no fue pedido de Reborn-sensei.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Giotto y Neus se encontraban en el despacho del joven decimo tomando una taza de Té, esperando noticias del desarrollo de la prueba de Gelaro.

El ambiente tranquilo que los rodeaba se rompió por la estrepitosa llegada de dos jóvenes nieves que en cuanto abrieron la puerta gritaron al unísono…

-¡Secuestraron a Tsuna!

Giotto y Neus miraron a los chicos, cruzando una mirada rápida entre ellos… con una malísima actuación demostraron su fingida preocupación.

-¡Oh, no! ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – pregunto Neus a los presentes.

**_((Angelice: #gritando con diferente tono de voz# - ¿Quién podrá ayudarnos?_**

**_Angelice:…_****Yo, el Ángel Colorado XD_ #dijo apareciendo con una sábana puesta como capa#_**

**_Tetsuna: _****Aun sin Marlen eres una molestia_ #metiéndole un pan a la boca#))_**

-¡Mi querido nieto! –grito Giotto sin preocupación verdadera.

A los hermanos los invadió el pensamiento que algo no cuadraba, sin tiempo a que preguntaran, alguien grito desde atrás, empujándolos hacia dentro del despacho.

-¡Se nos adelantaron! ¡Alguien se ha llevado a Sawada!

El grito de Lal fue suficiente para comprender que quien se llevara a Tsuna, no era participante del plan.

-¡Mi nieto! – grito escandalizado el rubio.

-¿Ya le contaron al noveno? – pregunto histérico Neus.

A pesar de que deberían mantener la compostura por ser los mayores y antiguos jefes, el saber que su plan no había sido efectuado con éxito y el próximo jefe había sido robado -literalmente- los tomo por sorpresa. Sumándole el hecho de que ellos no podrían hacer mucho por ayudar. Giotto se reprendió internamente por haber convencido a Gelaro y Tsuna de que ese día dejaran los accesorios en la casa.

-Nono salió en un viaje desde anoche – informo Yukiko mientras con su mirada buscaba al ex-arcobaleno del sol.

-Lo más impórtate ahora es encontrar a Tsuna. -dijo Gelaro recobrando su compostura- Si Nono y Tsuna no están, Reborn es quien tomaría las decisiones ¿Dónde está? – pregunto un poco molesto por la ausencia del bebé.

-No lo sabemos – contesto Neus.

-Como sea, por ahora Joshua está siguiendo el carro que se llevó a Tsuna, necesito hacer planes para rescatarlo.-dijo Gelaro mientras planeaba su siguiente paso- Necesitare mandar un carro que remplace a Joshua, no es conveniente que alguien fuera de la Famiglia sepa lo que ocurre. Yukiko iras con Martin en un carro para remplazar a Joshua.

-Está bien…-en cuanto la chica oyó la orden, salió en busca de su guardaespaldas no muy convencida.

-Sé que sonara mal –interrumpió Neus los murmullos de Gelaro sobre sus siguientes movimientos- ¿pero porque estás seguro que te dará tiempo para rescatarlo? ¿Qué tal si…?

-¡No! -El grito de Gelaro lo interrumpió, suponía lo que su antecesor quería decir y era algo que no quería oír- Ellos lo querían vivo, hubiera sido más fácil hacer un trabajo de ese tipo ahí. Tenían la oportunidad. -ejerció tanta fuerza en sus puños que le salió sangre- Era el momento perfecto, nos distrajimos y por eso se lo llevaron. Quien haya sido, desea a Tsuna vivo…

Los argumentos del guardián se vieron opacados por el sonido de su celular… con desgano y fastidio observo el nombre de quien osaba quitarle tiempo valioso, tiempo que debería estar usando para crear estrategias para rescatar a su jefe.

Con temor por la noticia que recibiría contesto la llamada.

-¿Joshua?

-Lo siento Gelaro… los he perdido…

-¡¿Cómo que los has perdido?!

-¡Les perdí el rastro! ¡No pude evitarlo!...

Ambos chicos habían comenzado a exaltarse, la tensión que sentían en ese momento era mayor.

-… ¡¿Y en qué demonios andan metidos?! ¡¿Por qué rayos paso esto?! – exigió saber el próximo jede la familia Falivene.

-¿De qué estás hablando tú? ¡Estamos involucrados con la mafia! ¡Esto es algo…!

-¡Ya sé que estamos en la mafia! – interrumpió Joshua, sabía que no había tiempo para este tipo de discusiones, pero necesitaba saber en qué se involucró. - ¡Esto es algo a lo que nos atenemos, lo sé!

-Como sea, hablamos en otro momento…

-Espera, esto no es normal… ¡La mafia no te cierra el paso con cubitos de hielo!

Gelaro se había alejado el celular de la oreja, aun así alcanzo a oír el grito del contrario pero no comprendió a que era lo que se refería su compañero de escuela.

Gelaro comenzó a explicarles a los fantasmas y a Lal lo que sucedió con Joshua. Durante la explicación Yukiko regreso.

Debido al cambio de circunstancias, mandaron a Martin solo para encontrarse con Joshua, con la intención de que el joven guardaespaldas consiguiera alguna pista o rastro que los llevara a encontrar a Tsunayoshi, después de todo el rastreo era la especialidad del subordinado de los Bertesco.

Sin la presencia de Reborn por ningún lado y por falta de tiempo, el guardián de la nieve tomo el cargo de liderazgo.

Y debido a que el cargo de guardián no era solo de Gelaro, Yukiko también opinaba cual era el mejor plan a seguir, pasaron alrededor de media hora o tal vez la hora sin ponerse de acuerdo; el hermano mayor quería realizar toda la operación de rescate por si solo o en tal caso con la ayuda de su hermana y Lal, entre menos gente involucrada mejor… por el contrario Yukiko quería pedir ayuda a las familias aliadas.

-¡Ya te dije que no! – Grito el peli-turquesa a su hermana – Nos exponemos a un ataque enemigo… en estos momentos somos vulnerables.

-Confía en las demás familias…-peleaba la menor- No te pido que confíes en todas, pero…pero por lo menos podemos confiar en Dino, Yuni o el amigo de Tsuna, el tal… Enma creo. Son personas fuertes que nos pueden ayudar, en estos momentos que no están Coyote y los demás, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible…

-¡No! A excepción de Dino, ninguno de los demás que nombraste son de familias aliadas…no quiero desconfiar de ninguno, pero cuando se trate de la seguridad de Tsuna no correré ni el mínimo riesgo. –objeto Gelaro- El rumor de que se han llevado a nuestro jefe puede ponernos en una situación delicada… no necesitamos ayuda de nadie, solo nosotros dos podemos hacerlo…

Aunque la seguridad de su hermano en cuanto a que ellos eran suficientes para salir de la encrucijada era convincente y hasta cierto punto halagadora, Yukiko seguía opinando que no era buena idea, después de todo no sabían con quiénes trataban.

La discusión subió de tono, el ambiente era cada vez más candente y cada hermano se aferraba a que su idea y forma de pensar era absolutamente correcta. Gelaro seguía necio no pediría ayuda, ni aceptaría recibir ayuda de nadie…

-¡Entonces lo haré solo! ¡No necesitas venir! – fue lo último que grito, palabras que dejaron la habitación en absoluto silencio.

Cuando el peli-turquesa observo a su hermana, se sintió la peor persona del mundo al ver los ojos de su hermana cristalizarse, haciendo un esfuerzo por no derramar algunas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir... la imagen que tenía frente a si, era… desgarradora para él, quería golpearse por haber lastimado a su hermanita.

-Yukiko yo…

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos, la más pequeña, aquella que adoraba e idolatraba a su hermano, lo había abofeteado…

-¡Suficiente!- grito la albina mirando fijamente a su hermano con reproche- ¡No me importa lo que acabas de decir! -**_*Mentirosa* _**pensó Gelaro al recordar a su hermana cuando le grito y como si la chica leyera su pensamiento respondió…- No miento, no estoy dolida por lo que acabas de decir… estoy dolida porque apenas me doy cuenta que no confías en absolutamente nadie…

-¡Eso no es cierto! – el mayor en un desesperado intento se defendió.

-No, es cierto - Yukiko reforzó la afirmación moviendo su rostro de un lado a otro- Pero eso no es lo importante ahora, Gelaro…-el mayor se estremeció, su hermana lo llamaba por su nombre.

-En estos momentos lo que importa es Tsuna, solo él. Luego arreglaremos esto. Entiendo que corremos el riesgo de ser atacados, si lo de Tsuna sale a la luz pero yo confió en nuestros amigos, confió porque quieren a nuestro Tsuna igual que nosotros, o tal vez menos… nadie lo quiere más que tú y yo. -le aseguro la chica con una gran sonrisa, provocando que su hermano también sonriera- No estamos solos, ya no…Tsuna nos dio amigos y una vida fuera de las sombras y el temor de que algo nos pasara. Traigamos de nuevo a nuestro jefe, para continuar esa nueva vida a su lado.

-Tienes razón…

Gelaro poso una mano sobre la cabeza de la menor… acercándola a él, juntando sus frentes.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Por su parte Reborn se encontraba escondido en un conducto de aire acondicionado, observando y escuchando la conversación de su Dame-Alumno y su raptor.

Cuando diviso que un auto, que no era el del joven heredero de los Falivene, se acercaba a su alumno y sus guardianes, no dudo en acercarse… pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido por lo que tuvo que recurrir a varios de sus métodos de persecución -que mantendría en secreto debido a que eran ilegales- para no perder el rastro de los captores del joven Vongola.

Creyó que lo llevarían a algún lugar deteriorado o algún sitio de mala muerte, pero no fue así, lo llevaron a uno de los mejores hoteles de la cuidad, obligando al castaño a permanecer en la suite presidencial.

De no ser porque sentía curiosidad por saber quién estaba detrás de todo ese espectáculo, hubiera derrotado ya a todos y se hubiera llevado a su alumno a casa, sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que su Dame-Alumno a diferencia de todos los demás se percató de su presencia, prueba de ello fue la sonrisa que le dedico por breves segundos informándole sin palabras, porque no necesitaba alguna para entenderlo _"No hagas nada, quiero saber quiénes son"_

Era por ello que se mantenía oculto, observando como diferentes hombres entraban en aquella habitación para solo vigilar a Tsuna, o llevarle agua o comida. Reborn sonrió al darse cuenta que Tsuna no estaba asustado, ni intimidado, tal vez internamente el menor estaría aterrorizado al punto del colapso por el miedo y los nervios, aun así no lo demostraba.

¡El entrenamiento espartano sirvió!

El ex-arcobaleno se distrajo auto-felicitándose porque su arduo trabajo daba frutos, y no noto que un sujeto diferente a los que estuvieron desde el principio se sentó enfrente de Tsunayoshi.

-Buenas tardes Joven Décimo Vongola- fue el saludo del mayor el que lo centrarse de nuevo en la habitación.-Espero que su estancia aquí haya sido placentera.-tanto para el tutor como para su alumno, el porte del recién llegado se asemejaba al de Giotto y Neus, aquel hombre de piel morena, cabello largo y rizado de color marrón cubriendo su ojo izquierdo negro, de no más de 40 años.

-Entiendo…ahora disculpe por ser tan descortés e ir directo al grano…-Tsuna no se quedaba atrás en cuanto a cortesía se trataba, gracias a las enseñanzas de Giotto y Timoteo- como comprenderá mi gente no está consciente de esta reunión y deben de venir en camino. ¿Qué es lo que desea de mí, señor…?

Fue en ese momento en que ambos ocupantes de aquella habitación se dieron cuenta que el menor no sabía el nombre del otro.

-Disculpe mi falta de modales.-el mayor se levantó del sillón en donde se encontraba y con una leve reverencia se presentó- Mi nombre es… - tanto Tsuna como Reborn no pudieron evitar abrir los ojos ante la mención de aquel nombre era imposible que estuviera ahí-… y quiero que me entregue Vongola.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Gracias a sus habilidades y a la ayuda que le proporciono la familia Cavalleone, el joven guardaespaldas de la familia Bertesco, pudo dar con el lugar en donde mantenían al castaño.

Yukiko y Gelaro se encontraban a las afueras del hotel donde según Martin, se encontraban Tsuna y las personas que se lo habían llevado. Habían entrado a una cafetería, con la vista hacia el exuberante edificio, estaban tomando un café intentando relajarse y sacar sus ganas de golpear, patear y matar que sentían hacia aquellos sujetos que raptaron a su amado jefe… si hubiera sido por ellos, ya hubieran arrasado con todos los pisos del hotel en busca del castaño, pero por recomendación de la familia aliada, estaban esperando información más detallada de donde podría estar exactamente el Vongola.

Dino llego al lado de los guardianes de la nieve, informándoles que ya sabían la habitación del menor… Mientras el rubio explicaba el procedimiento que seguirían, Yukiko le exponía uno que otro escenario, en un intento de tener varias soluciones a los diferentes riesgos que pudieran tener a la hora del rescate.

Al observarlos, Gelaro medito como habían llegado a esa situación…

Su primera opción para pedir ayuda fue a la familia Kozart, debido a que Enma y Tsuna parecían tener una conexión especial. Analizaron los pros y los contras de pedir ayuda a las demás familias y al final correrían menos riesgo con la familia del pelirrojo.

Al pedir su ayuda el jefe Kozart los apoyaría, eran fuertes según lo comentado por Tsuna en algunas ocasiones y debido a que apenas empezaban a socializar con las demás familias el peligro de que la información referente al rapto del Decimo Vongola era menor. Cuando llamaron al pelirrojo para explicarse, grande fue su sorpresa cuando les dijeron que la familia se había ido de viaje de negocios esa mañana…

Mientras analizaban otra opción, una de las personas del servicio les informo que el Jefe de la familia Cavalleone estaba en la sala esperándolos, ambos hermanos se miraron preguntándose a la vez, si el otro lo había llamado. Yukiko se había quedado en el despacho con los demás para seguir haciendo un plan de rescate. Optaron por ver que quería el rubio y analizando interiormente las posibilidades de pedir su ayuda, Gelaro lo saludo.

Cuando el peli-turquesa entro en la sala y vio a su ex-cuñado, Dino se dio cuenta inmediatamente que algo no estaba bien, pidió que le explicaran que estaba sucediendo y exigió hablar con Tsuna… Gelaro se sorprendió por lo rápido que el jefe se había dado cuenta de que la situación no era buena, suspiro antes de contarle lo que sucedía, sin oportunidad de pedirle su ayuda, Dino llamo a Romario y ordeno ponerse bajo las órdenes de Lal y los hermanos Bertesco… Gelaro agradecido por la ayuda brindada, expreso su duda, ¿qué hacía Dino ahí?

El bronco le explico que Nono le había informado de su viaje y como en ocasiones anteriores se había presentado para ayudarlos a él y a su hermana con los entrenamientos. Después de todo él se había convertido en quien lo ayudaba a entrenar cuando Coyote no estaba en la ciudad.

Al final habían pedido la ayuda de Dino y gracias a eso pudieron encontrar a su jefe, Gelaro paso una de sus manos por su cabello, en un intento de despejar todos los pensamientos innecesarios que lo invadían… necesitaba todo su concentración en el problema que tenían enfrente.

-¡Vamos, es hora! –les dijo a Dino y su hermana.

Ambos jefes se levantaron de sus lugares con la clara determinación de sacar al castaño de aquel lugar… Yukiko juraba que su amado hámster, estaría por morir del miedo que sentía…

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Tsuna estaba terminando de tomar el último sorbo a su té, meditando internamente las palabras de aquel sujeto. Debía ser honesto y decir que estaba sorprendido, sabia toda la historia de Vongola pero nunca espero volver a oír ese nombre, ni tampoco el hecho de que Gelaro le ocultara semejante secreto… no estaba molesto, un poco dolido tal vez pero ya hablaría con su guardián de la nieve después, en esos momentos lo más importante era que aquel tipo había pedido, no, esa no era la palabra correcta.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando le iba a preguntarle a la persona que tenía en frente pero la puerta de la habitación se vio derrumbada.

-¿Qué? -Fue lo único que salió de su boca Tsuna giro la cabeza, observando detenidamente como cuatro tipos con traje y armados ingresaban a la habitación.

-Joven Vongola ¿se encuentra bien? – le pregunto uno de los sujetos.

-¡El décimo Vongola esta acá! –grito otro de los tipos.

El castaño se limitó a asentir un poco confundido por el hecho de que aquellos sujetos, que ahora identificaba como subordinados de la familia Cavalleone gracias a la presencia de Romario que había ingresado a la habitación, aparecieran ahí, el esperaba ver a sus guardianes de la nieve.

Sonrió involuntariamente en cuando diviso a las nieves, al lado de Dino... ellos por su parte se arrojaron inmediatamente a sus brazos, haciendo que tirara la taza que hasta ese momento sostenía en su mano.

-¡Tsuna! / ¡Hermanito!

-¿Dónde están los que te trajeron aquí? -pregunto Dino al notar que en todo el piso no había rastro de nadie más que de sus hombres y ellos, mientras se separaba del menor noto a alguien enfrente de ellos. -¿Que...?

Quedo silenciado cuando recibió una patada en la cara igual a las de su hermano proclamado. La persona que lo golpeo era Reborn quien después de que los raptores se fueran, había entrado a la habitación y había intercambiado puntos de vista con su alumno. Se sumieron en sus pensamientos minutos antes de que fueran interrumpidos por Dino y su familia.

-Ya se fueron.-fue la respuesta del ex-arcobaleno a la anterior pregunta del rubio.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? -pregunto Gelaro regresando a su habitual seriedad.

-Hablaremos en casa. -la seriedad en las palabras del castaño sorprendió a todos.- Vámonos.

Todos salieron del hotel, Tsuna observo al bajar que varios subordinados de la familia Cavalleone habían irrumpido en el hotel. Durante el viaje en el ascensor Yukiko quien apenas había parado de llorar le explico a su jefe el cómo procedieron después de su rapto, así como la petición a la familia de Dino y el cómo habían ingresado sin levantar sospechas en el edificio.

-...Así que nos separamos en grupos de tres o cuatro, e ingresamos por diferentes puertas y distintos lapsos de tiempo, cada uno subió a su manera al último piso. Y cuando todos estábamos reunidos fue como entramos...-termino su explicación la chica.

-Gracias. -dijo el castaño con una leve sonrisa.

Yukiko se abrazó a él, no quería soltarlo por lo menos en esos momentos. Ya en la entrada del hotel Dino y sus ayudantes se despidieron de los menores, asegurándose que alguien los llevaría. Tsuna le aseguro al Cavalleone que luego le explicaría la situación, ya que en esos momentos hasta él no sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

Subieron a la limosina y todo se mantuvo en silencio, la chica quedo dormida a medio camino, estaba exhausta; aun así nunca soltó el abrazo en el que envolvía a su jefe.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Mansión Vongola:_**

Llegaron a la mansión Vongola ya pasada la media noche, todos estaban cansados y exhaustos. En esos momentos lo único que deseaban era dormir.

**_Ring, Ring_**

Todos se miraron entre sí para ver quien contestaba pero al ver que nadie se decidía, Gelaro lo tomo.

-Bueno.-hablo.

-_Pon el alta voz_ \- escucho una voz conocida, pero le extraño la seriedad. Sin más obedeció y puso alta voz.

-Ya lo puse – aviso.

-_¡Porque nunca me llamaron! ¡Yo les hubiera dado la ubicación de Tsunayoshi-kun en cuanto me preguntaran!_ -todos escucharon el chillido de Byakuran, sacándoles una gotita a todos.

-¡Ah! Es verdad, si hubiéramos llamado a Mi Byakuran él nos lo hubiera dicho.-dijo Yukiko al recordar los mundos paralelos.

-_¡Que malos! ¡Y yo esperando su llamada!_

-Lo siento Mi Byakuran se me olvido.-dijo Yukiko.

-Deja de decirle _"Mi Byakuran"_ –dijo Gelaro a su hermana.

-Vamos Byakuran que se les ha pasado.-dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa.

-_Bueno si me lo dice Tsunayoshi-kun no hay problema. Luego hablamos Tsu-chan_.-dijo Byakuran, lo último para Tsuna en especial.

-Hasta luego Byakuran-dijo Tsuna entendiendo completamente.

-Buenas noches Mi Byakuran-dijo Yukiko molestando a Gelaro.

-Buenas noches.-dijo Gelaro.

-_Ustedes también. Sueñen conmigo_ –dijo para colgar.

-Gyajajaja. Te tardaste mucho Tsuna-nii, Gelaro, Yukiko –apareció Lambo en las escaleras.

-Lambo ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? –pregunto Yukiko, porque ahora que lo recordaba no lo vio en todo el día.

-En la casa de un amigo. -dijo simple el niño.

-¿Te portaste bien Lambo? – pregunto Tsuna pues el sabia donde estaría ya que le pidió permiso.

-Sí. Lambo-san es un buen niño.-dijo lambo.

-Bien, iré a hacer el papeleo que tengo mucho, después me iré a dormir.-aviso Tsuna.

-Entonces yo me voy a dormir.-dijo Yukiko despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla de Tsuna y Gelaro, llevándose con ella a Lambo entre brazos.

-Gelaro podemos hablar.-pidió Tsuna a su guardián.

-Claro.

Los dos se dirigieron al despacho del menor donde también aparecieron los fantasmas.

-¡Tsuna! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? No te hicieron nada ¿verdad? ¿No estas herido? – preguntaba Giotto revisando al castaño quien tenía un sonrisa y una gotita.

-Estoy bien abuelo.

-Gelaro te tengo una sorpresa.-dijo Neus llamando la atención de los presentes.

-¿Qué? –pregunto desconfiado de su antecesor.

-Has pasado.-dijo Neus con una sonrisa parecida a la de su hermana cuando hace travesuras por lo que desconfió más.

-¿_"Pasado"_? –preguntaron los dos jóvenes.

-Bueno quizás no era el mejor momento para ponerte a prueba pero te puse y has pasado, mereces mi herencia aunque casi fallas, deberías de darle las gracias a tu hermana.-dijo con una sonrisa. Neus se convirtió en una llama y de ella salió una más pequeña que se pusieron en la orejera versión X.

-Felicidades Gelaro.-lo felicito Tsuna con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Tsuna.

-¿Qué? A mí no me vas a dar las gracias.-dijo Neus con un puchero.

-Buenos ya que estamos los cuatro aquí me gustaría hablar con ustedes.-dijo Tsuna volviendo a llamar la atención, ante la seriedad del castaño todos se sentaron a escuchar.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Japón / Namimori-Kokuyo_**

-¡Maldita Piña Humanoide! ¡Todo es su culpa! ¡Si no hubiera dicho eso, no hubiera empezado otro rumor! – gritaba el peli-plata a todo pulmón mientras caminaba hacia Kokuyo Land.

-Cálmate, además de que poco deberían interesarte los rumores de tu escuela -dijo su acompañante.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡No me lo tienes que estar recordando! -exclamo para luego calmarse- Y no me interesan los rumores pero por culpa de ellos Chrome no me puede hablar con normalidad, se pone roja a cada palabra que me dice.-explico el peli-plata.

-Su timidez aún existe para esos temas.

-Así parece. Ya le he dicho que ignore todo pero parece que no puede.

-Pero a pesar de todo esto, estoy feliz porque el que sufre por el nuevo rumor es esa maldita piña ya que por culpa de él empezó.

-Como sea, debes de mantenerte alerta en el entrenamiento de hoy.-le dijo al peli-plata quien lo miro

-Ya lo sé, no necesito que me estés recordando todo.-dijo con molestia fingida.

-Para eso me llamaste. Necesitas de mi ayuda.-le recrimino el otro.

-Yo no te llame. Tu apareciste solito en mi departamento. –acuso el peli-plata a su acompañante quien tenía una venita en la frente por el enojo.

-Chrome ha mejorado sus ilusiones.-dijo ignorando lo último. Tenía que mantener la calma, no podía caer en el juego de su heredero.

-Lo sé, Chrome crece rápido. -dijo mirando hacia delante al ver que su acompañante no cayo.

-Solo significa que tiene una gran razón y determinación para seguir creciendo.

-Su razón es parecida a la mía. Ser de utilidad a la persona que nos salvó y de seguir viviendo con nuestra Famiglia. -explico el peli-plata con una leve sonrisa.

-Hmmp- sonrió su acompañante – tienes mi misma determinación.-se detuvieron, habían llegado a su destino.

Chrome se encontraba en la entrada para recibirlos.

-Bienvenidos Gokudera… G-san…

.

* * *

**NT: ****¿Les Gusto? Eso espero. ¿Merecemos RW?**

**.**

**.**

**97fizhy03dt:** Hola Rika XD. Reborn es un gran cantante de Cunas XD Las pruebas de la caja fueron épicas para nosotras n.n Si el lobito le gruñe a todos los hombre a excepción de Emma y Tsuna. Giotto es un lokillo XD Neus es un amor como Giotto **(Tetsuna: Si no las ahorco no se callan (n.)) **Si nos dimos cuenta despues pero no te preocupes lo acomode XD

**..**

**EdiisOn ´Ottaki-DiifZfel:** Si el cap se repite dos veces lo siento. y ¿el favor? pídelo, no te apenes ya veré yo si no defina la historia si es que es para la historia XD Sobre otro guardián quien sabe

**.****.**

**Silkie 19:** Jeje Giotto esta solito no hay nadie a su lado XD Lambo esta en Italia. Luego les enseñare la Mansión para que la vean xD Hibari y Mukuro deben de estar lo mas alejados posible en cuanto a Tsuna yo digo que aun tendrá papeleo.

**.****.**

**Kim Ishida: **Ya se que se repite ¬3¬ lo siento fue equivocación de Mar

Siii Lambo esta con Tsuna XD jejeje ya vez la travesura que hago con Mar XD Si solo espera cuatro...bueno ahora tres capítulos para que los guardianes estén en Italia.

**.****.**

**tsuri182718: **Jeje nos alegra que te guste nuestro fic, ya tenemos toda la historia en nuestra cabezas solo falta plasmarla en palabras XD Sobre Mukuro, estaría divertido lo pensaremos XD La llama de la noche sera un gran misterio que no te diré.

**.****.**

**yamii nara: **La reacción sera sorprenderte XD es algo que no te esperaras. Nos alegra mucho que te guste espero seguir viendo que dejes comentarios XD

**.**

**.**

**Tetsuna: Espero les guste el capitulo de hoy.**

**Mar/Ang: TRES CAPÍTULOS PARA QUE LOS GUARDIANES VAYAN A ITALIA ¡YUPIII!**

**Tetsuna: Emocionada**

**Ang/Mar: SIIIIII**

**Tetsuna: Mar ¿vas a dar spoiler?**

**Marlene: Nop, no volveré a dar spoiler hasta que los chicos vayan a Alemania.**

**Tetsuna: Italia babosa Italia.**

**Marlene: Lo siento me quede con lo de nuestra amiga.**

**Angelice: Eso nos recuerda, si a alguien le gusta el Yaoi, una amiga nuestra esta escribiendo un Fic en Amor Yaoi. Es de Naruto y se llama Bund XD por si gustan leerlo. Ella se hace llamar Yukihana-Hime**

**Tetsuna: Como sea, nos vemos**

**Ciao~ Ciao~**

**Se cuidan**


	28. Universidades

**NT: ¡Hola! ¿Como estan? Aquí les dejo el capitulo nuevo.**

**KHR No Me Pertenece.**

**Aclaraciones:**

* ... * = Pensamientos

-...- = Dialogo

~ Flash Back ~ = Recuerdos

(...) = Traduciendo Un idioma

((...)) = Interferencia de la Autora

POV = Cambio de Narrador.

* * *

**Cap. 23 – Universidades.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un nuevo día había comenzado en la vida de Tsuna, Reborn como buen maestro fue a despertar _"amablemente"_ a su alumno.

-Buenos días -dijo bostezando entrando al gran comedor donde ya se encontraban todos desayunando.

-Buenos días Tsuna / Tsunayoshi / Décimo / Dame-Tsuna. -fueron los diferentes tipos de saludo que obtuvo de todos con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto Tsuna – el castaño presto atención a su guardián una vez que se sentó- Ya hice arreglos para que lambo pueda asistir a la escuela…

-¿Qué? ¿Lo inscribiste en J.M? – Tsuna no deseaba que la pequeña vaquita estudiara en una escuela tan peligrosa

**_((Angelice: La M.J tiene Kínder, Primaria, Secundaria y Preparatoria y ya se que antes era M.J pero eso no me conviene para lo de mas adelante por lo que de ahora en adelante sera J.M))_**

-No, lo inscribí en una escuela aparte, supuse que no querías que el cursara la escuela en una escuela de mafia… - prosigue Gelaro-…con nosotros es suficiente ¿cierto?

-Gracias, por cierto ¿y Lambo? –pregunto por el pequeñito que desde hace una semana se había mudado completamente con ellos.

-Gyajaja – el mencionado apareció semi desnudo.

-¡Lambo! – exclamo Tsuna.

-Lambo-san se encontraba bañándose –dijo subiéndose a la mesa.

-Lambo bájate de la mesa.-dijo el castaño intentando agarrar al pequeño pero este lo esquivo.

-Si, vamos a jugar Tsuna-nii.-dijo empezando a escapar de las manos del castaño donde después lo siguieron sus dos Guardianes de la Nieve pero la pequeña vaquita era muy escurridiza y no podían atraparlo.

El noveno y sus guardianes solo veían todo con una sonrisa mientras desayunaban tranquilamente aun a pesar de que ya no tenían mesa pues la habían roto al intentar atrapar a lambo, Tsuna se cansó y empezó a desayunar con su plato en mano como los mayores mientras dejaba que sus nieves atraparan al menor.

-¡Maldita Vaca! ¡Detente! –grito Yukiko ya cansada.

-Gyajaja –rio la vaquita.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era la segunda universidad que visitaban esa tarde, era fastidioso… bien podrían dejar que el noveno decidiera la universidad como lo había ofrecido, pero Tsuna no deseaba que su padre se involucrara. Timoteo había dicho durante su ofrecimiento que pediría la opinión de Iemitsu, ya que es su padre.

Tsuna se había esforzado mucho en que sus nuevos guardianes no lo conocieran y esperaba que aquel encuentro nunca se llevara a cabo. Sabía que era imposible seguir ocultando la existencia de los hermanos Bertesco de los oídos de su padre, mucha gente ya los conocía… lo sorprendente era que su padre aún no se enterara.

-Tengo frio.-dijo Yukiko mientras frotaba sus manos intentando calentarse.-Vamos a casa…

-Yukiko, apenas empezamos.-le dijo Gelaro quien gracias a las orejeras Vongola, los guantes y el abrigo que traía no sufría del frio.-Es tu culpa por solo traer el uniforme de la escuela, en el noticiero avisaron que haría frió y probablemente nevería más tarde.

Tsuna reparo una vez más en su guardiana, el mayor tenía razón, le habían dicho a la chica antes de salir de la mansión que se pusiera una chamarra o algún abrigo d esos que le gustaba coleccionar pero ella se negó, argumentando que había sol…

…ahora sufría las consecuencias de su _"sol"_, el castaño con la vista busco algo con lo que aliviar el sufrimiento de la albina, le había ofrecido su abrigo pero la muchacha no lo acepto, diciendo algo sobre que su salud como jefe era mayor y que ella era su guardiana.

¡Lo encontró! No muy lejos de ahí encontró una cafetería, jalo de la mano a la chica.

-¿Tsuna? – pregunto Gelaro al ver la acción del castaño.

-Ahí hay una cafetería, tomemos algo calientito y luego continuamos con las visitas – explico el menor.

-Yukiko observo el local que había señalado el pequeño hámster –como ella le dice- y de un momento fue ella quien comenzó a jalar al otro…

-¡Vamos! –grito con su emoción de siempre. Entraron al lugar y la primera en sentirse como fue Yukiko – Que calientito…

Ambos chicos rieron al ver como la chica se sentaba y colocaba su cabeza en la mesa.

-¡Quiero un cafecito! -decía la chica sin moverse del lugar.

-Yo voy.-anuncio Gelaro a los menores- ¿Qué quieres Tsuna?

-Gracias.-dijo Tsuna- yo también quiero un café.

-¡También un pastel y galletas! –grito Yukiko al ver que su hermano se iba sin preguntarle a ella. Tsuna tomo asiento al lado de la chica y comenzó a picarle su mejilla con el dedo, de forma juguetona.

-Si te hubieras puesto aunque sea un suéter no pasarías frio…

-En verdad no creí que fuera a ser tan helado…-contestaba la chica mientras su mejilla era atacada.

**_((Marlene: Pobre mejilla está recibiendo un ataque._**

**_Angelice: Yo odio cuando me hacen eso pero me gusta atacar a las mejillas de otros XD))_**

-El abuelito nos avisó que aquí en Italia hacia mucho frio a diferencia de Japón y de la isla Catafalco.

-Pero creí que al ser la guardiana de la nieve no sería afectada. ¿De qué sirve representar el frio y la nieve si no soy inmune? ¡Waaa! – Yukiko fingió llorar.

**_((Angelice: _**_Yo te iba a poner inmune Yukiko… pero Mar y Tetsu no me dejaron._

**_Marlene: _**_Es que es más divertido así. Me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes XD_

**_Angelice: _**_Eres una sádica Mar._

**_Marlene: _**_Lo se** #feliz de la vida#**_

**_Angelice: _**_Además si Yukiko se conforma con todo, no es Yukiko…** #mirando a todos lados#**_

**_Marlene: _**_¿Y a ti qué te pasa? ¿Te quieres hacer bolita?** #Mirando cómo se hace pequeña intentando protegerse#**_

**_Angelice: _**_¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Tetsuna…?**#Revisando alrededor en busca de un escondite#**_

**_Marlene: _**_Fue por el pan… _

**_Tetsuna: #apareciendo de repente y metiéndole el pan que fue a comprar en la boca acallándolas# _**_Bien vámonos…**#dijo mientras sonreía y las jalaba de la camisa arrastrándolas mientras ellas se ahogaban#))**_

-Sabes que eso no funciona así.-la voz de Gelaro interrumpió la plática.-Y Tsuna no te rías de la escenitas de mi hermanita. Aquí tienen lo que me pidieron.

-No te preocupes Gelaro, si Yukiko no se comportara así, no sería Yukiko.-dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa.

-Así, ¿te refieres a: loca, desquiciada, imperativa, juguetona, enamorarisa, manipuladora, traviesa, impulsiva, maniaca, atolondrada, castrosa y caprichosa?

El joven Vongola asintió en cada decisión y al término de la pregunta ambos chicos rieron de los pucheros de la chica.

-¡No se rían! – grito la chica, uniéndose poco después a ellos.

Pasaron alrededor de 30 minutos en el establecimiento. Antes de retirarse Yukiko compro otros cafés para ellos y su largo camino alrededor de las universidades faltantes de ese día.

Tsuna le pidió a Natsu convertirse en la capa de primo para que la albina no pasara por segunda ocasión padeciera el frio.

-¡Auch! / ¡Itee! - Tsuna y alguien más se quejaron debido al golpe a la hora de chocar.

En el momento en que el joven Vongola salía del local choco con una joven pelinegra, unos ojos fríos color azul metálico y de piel clara. Sin duda un rostro familiar. Ambos cayeron de sentón al suelo, desgraciadamente para la chica el café que llevaba Tsuna en mano le cayó encima, mojándose su ropa y cabello.

-¡Tsuna! –gritaron los guardianes al ver como caía su jefe al suelo.

-¡Aya! – grito la acompañante de la accidentada.

-Lo siento…perdón – el castaño se acercó rápidamente a la pelinegra en un intento de ayúdala pero de un manotazo la chica alejo la mano de Tsuna.

-¡No me toques! – la voz de la chica sonó amenazadora e instintivamente Tsunayoshi se alejó, la mirada intimidante de Ayaka se le hizo familiar, al igual que el color azul plateado de sus ojos.

-¡Ayaka! -esta vez la voz de su acompañante sonó a reproche.-No debes comportarte de esa manera. Que violenta eres. Te pareces a tu hermano.

-Por eso es mi hermano.-dijo en susurro y con un puchero la pelinegra.

Tsuna poso su mirada en la compañera de la famosa Ayaka, la chica miraba a la pelinegra con reproche. Quedo intrigado por el aspecto de la compañera, al igual que la pelinegra la otra le era familiar, su cabello pelirrojo era lo que lo hacía dudar, con un tono de cabello tan llamativo la recordaría estaba seguro, los ojos grises y expresivos de la chica lo miraban con tranquilidad y la sonrisa de ella le transmitía cierto cariño, su piel blanca, su ropa, sus gestos y hasta su voz dulce le recordaban a alguien.

-Yo lo siento. –seguía disculpándose Tsuna.

-No te preocupes, nosotras también tuvimos la culpa al no fijarnos. –le dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa, acercándose con un pañuelo al chico.- Incluso tu saliste manchado.

La chica froto el pañuelo sobre una mancha de café que tenía Tsuna sobre su uniforme. El Vongola se ruborizo por la cercanía y giro el rostro a un lado, topándose con la mirada de su guardián quien miraba a las dos muchachas con curiosidad.

-Gracias…-dijo muy bajo debido a la pena, la pelirroja sonrió aún más.

-Mitsuki, ¿no crees que debería ser yo a quien le prestes el pañuelo? –la pelinegra que ya se había levantado, señaló toda la parte afectada de su ropa y su rostro por el café.

-Lo haría, si no supiera que traes el tuyo en la mochila. –Se defendió la pelirroja apartándose un poco de su labor.- No se quita del todo. –menciono al ver como la mancha de la ropa de Tsuna no se quitaba.

Paso dos de sus delgados dedos por el grabado del emblema de la escuela. Volteo a mirar a su amiga quien no protesto a su comentario y discretamente le indico con la mirada que observara a los demás.

El momento de distracción de las chicas lo aprovecho Yukiko para alejar a Tsuna y colocarse con al lado de Tsuna, detrás de su hermano. Gelaro cubrió a su jefe disimuladamente, las chicas miraron con curiosidad los movimientos de los otros pero antes de preguntar del porque tal acción el peli-turquesa hablo.

-Siento mucho lo que mi amigo hizo, pero me temo que tenemos que retirarnos.

Los hermanos no dieron tiempo a replicas y comenzaron a empujar al castaño de espaldas. Tsuna un poco molesto por la sobreprotección se resistió a los empujes y en un momento de forcejeo se libró de sus captores amigables, regreso a donde estaban las chicas aun quietas por no saber cómo reaccionar y hablo llamando su atención.

-Etto… siento la actitud de los chicos. Son algo sobreprotectores.

-¿Tsuna? –dijeron los Bertesco.

-Cla…mmm… ¡Mitsuki! -se quejó al quitarse la mano de su amiga quien le había tapado la boca.

-No te preocupes.-le dijo Mitsuki a Tsunayoshi con una sonrisa.-Para eso son los amigos, para protegerse mutuamente.

-Si.-dijo Tsuna con otra sonrisa.-En verdad lamento lo que paso.

-En serio no te disculpes.

-Podría hacer algo para…

-No es necesario -dijo Mitsuki interrumpiendo a Tsuna con una sonrisa.

-Pero…ya se…

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Mansión Vongola._**

Llegaron a la mansión Vongola después de que Tsuna le pidiera a Gelaro que llamara a Martin para que los llevara a casa.

-Pónganse cómodas.-pidió Tsuna a las invitadas.

-Voy a pedir que les preparen una habitación para que la señorita Ayaka pueda ducharse.-aviso Gelaro a su jefe.

Aunque ambos guardianes quisieron convencer a Tsuna de que no era buena idea llevarlas a la mansión, él se negó, argumentando que era su culpa y debía hacerse responsable, ambas nieves conocían la terquedad del menor, así como su amabilidad y su sentido de deber por lo que de mala gana aceptaron…

…Pero la realidad era que Tsuna no deseaba alejarse de las chicas, por muy incompresible que sonara, quería alargar la más posible el tiempo a su lado.

-Sí, está bien…-dijo el castaño a su guardián.-…Yukiko acompáñame.

-En verdad no es necesario.-repitió por tercera vez Mitsuki- con que se pueda lavar el cabello, Ayaka…

-Y yo te repito que está bien-interrumpió Tsuna- Vamos, Yukiko.

Gelaro fue el primero en salir, detrás de él, se fueron Tsuna y Yukiko, el primero jalando de la muñeca a la chica.

Yukiko era la más molesta, había aceptado acatar las órdenes de su jefe, pero le molestaba el hecho de que su amado hámster parecía -a sus ojos- interesado de más en las chicas recién se conocían. No sentía que fueran malas, tal vez a excepción de la pelinegra, era un poco hostil, solo era amable con la pelirroja.

Gelaro se dirigió a la cocina para pedirle a alguien del servicio que arreglaran una habitación.

Yukiko se separó de Tsuna, en cuanto llegaron al segundo piso, el castaño le había pedido que escogiera alguna prenda suya para Ayaka… de mala gana obedeció y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Tsuna por su parte iba a poner al tanto de la situación al Noveno, pero nadie le contesto. Abrió la puerta y vio que el lugar estaba a oscuras. Busco a alguien que le dijera donde se encontraba el Noveno. En su camino se topó con Nieve que iba de salida, cuando le pregunto el guardián de la Novena, este le conto que Timoteo se encontraba en su habitación descansando, luego se retiró explicándole que tenía una misión esa noche con los demás guardianes por lo que ellos serían los encargados de cuidar esa noche la casa y al jefe Vongola.

A Tsuna le pereció curioso el hecho de que el noveno estuviera durmiendo a esa hora, pero no le dio mucha vuelta, incluso el gran nono Vongola se cansaba de tanto papeleo.

Se dirigió ahora hacia la cocina para pedir que prepararan la cena, solo para ellos y las invitadas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al poco tiempo que el joven Vongola se retiró Yukiko y Gelaro regresaron, indicándoles el cuarto y dándoles la ropa limpia.

-¿Y las chicas? - pregunto el castaño cuando regreso a la sala y vio solamente a sus guardianes.

-Las llevaron al cuarto para que se bañara y se cambiara. No quisieron separarse- explico Gelaro tomando poco después un sorbo de su te.

-Ya sé que no están de acuerdo en que las halla traído pero por lo menos ¿no podrían sonreí? -pregunto el castaño.

Ambos hermanos se miraron entre si y luego suspiraron; no podían negarle nada a su amado jefe cuando les pedía algo con ojitos de cacharro abandonado.

-Está bien...-dijeron al unísono los hermanos de la nieve.

-Gracias- el castaño les sonrió, arrebatándoles un sonrojo- Ahora, que ese asunto está zanjado-la actitud del menor cambio de repente.-Gelaro ayúdame con el papeleo de hoy, por favor. Y Yukiko espera a las chicas aquí y hazles compañía hasta la hora de la cena. Quien dice y te haces su amiga.

Ambos chicos salieron rápidamente de la habitación, alcanzaron a escuchar el grito de la chica...

-¡Ni muerta seré su amiga!

-¿Porque no las quiere? -pregunto curiosa el castaño a su guardián quien se encogió de hombres.

-Me imagino que tendrás la culpa te muestras muy amigable con ellas y Yukiko se molesta.

-_"Solo puedes ser amigable conmigo"_ -dijo Tsuna entendí parecer su linda guardiana.

-Exacto. Ambos amigos rieron y se dirigieron más rápidamente al despacho para hacer el pepaleo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yukiko espero alrededor de media hora en la sala a que regresaran Ayaka y Mitsuki.

-Gracias-la primera en hablar fue la pelirroja - Ya estamos listas.

-Ya podemos irnos - dijo secamente la pelinegra con los brazos cruzados y mirando a otro lado.

-Ayaka-le reprendió su amiga

-¿Qué? solo dije lo obvio.

-Me temo desilusionarte en tu escapada - interrumpió Yukiko a las invitadas. Su voz detonaba a lenguas que ella también apoyaba su partida, pero no podía lo que le causo gracia a Mitsuki -Pero Tsuna desea que se queden a cenar, una disculpa por arruinarles la tarde.

-¡No es necesario...! -grito de pronto Mitsuki.

-¿Tienes planes? - interrumpió de nuevo Yukiko, con la esperanza de que se fueran impregnada en la mirada.

-No -contesto rápidamente Ayaka, le molesto que la albina no ocultara sus deseos, y como se dictaba la sangre, necesitaba molestarla para estar a gusto -No, tenemos nada que hacer. Y ahora que lo pienso mejor, no suena mal cenar aquí. -Ayaka se acomodó en el sofá enfrente de Yukiko, mirándola directamente a los ojos -después de toda la compañía de dos hombres nunca está de más Mitsuki suspiro cansada, esa noche seria larga...

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que una voz los interrumpió...

-Ciao~

-Bienvenido Reborn-dijo Yukiko al verlo.

-¿Donde esta Dame-Tsuna? y ¿quiénes son ellas?

-Kyaaa.-se escuchó el grito de la pelinegra quien se lanzó a abrazar a Reborn.-Un bebe con traje, un bebe con traje, kawai, kawai.-repetía una y otra vez la chica.

-Ciao~ Me llamo Reborn.-dijo Reborn importándole poco el que una desconocida le abrazara. **_*Se parece a...Hmmp...Interesante, luego investigare*_**

-Lamentamos la intromisión y el comportamiento de amiga. Me llamo Mitsuki.

-Yo soy Ayaka.-dijo aun feliz de ver a un hermoso y apuesto bebe con traje. -¿Eres hermanito de alguien? ¿Te perdiste? ¿Te puedo adoptar?

-No soy el hermano de nadie y mucho menos me perdí. Soy Reborn el tutor de Tsuna.

-¿en serio? qué lindo un bebe como tutor.-decía Ayaka siguiéndole el juego al niño.

-Es un gusto conocer al tutor de Tsuna.-dijo Mitsuki con una sonrisa. **_*Ella se parece a...esto es aún más interesante*_**

En esos momentos entro el mayordomo de la casa, óscar.

**_((Tetsuna: _**yo quería llamar al mayordomo Napoleoncito Pérez.

**_Mar/Ang: _**…**_ #mirándola#_**

**_Tetsuna: _**No van a decir algo **_#mirándolas con desconfianza#_**

**_Mar/Ang: _**Interrumpiste **_#con pan en la espalda y diciéndolo como si fuese lo más sorprendente del mundo# _**¡Vengan…!

**_Tetsuna: #con un movimiento rápido las acallo con pan, sonriendo Made in Tetsuna# _**La experiencia gana**_ #viéndolas en el suelo asfixiadas#))_**

-Señorita Yukiko, perdón la interrupción, pero como el Amo Tsuna y el Joven Gelaro están ocupados, le tengo que informar a usted que hay visitas.-dijo Óscar.

-¿De quién se tratan? –pregunto Yukiko.

-De…

-Soy yo. Minia Gottsched. –Anuncio la rubia entrando- Bertesco.-dijo con desprecio hacia Yukiko.- Tu, te dije que quería hablar con el Décimo.-le dijo a Óscar.-Avisare que estoy aquí, de seguro deja todo lo que está haciendo para atenderme.

Óscar miro a Yukiko quien miraba con odio a Minia para luego mirar al mayordomo con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, puedes retirarte Óscar.-dijo Yukiko.

-Me retiro…

-¡Espera! –dijo Minia deteniendo al mayordomo.

-Cualquier cosa que quieras atender con Tsuna lo puedes hacer conmigo, Tsuna se encuentra muy ocupado para ser molestado.-dijo Yukiko haciéndole señas a Óscar para que pudiera retirarse.

-Con su permiso Señorita Yukiko.-dijo Óscar yéndose.

-Solo porque tu hermano es un guardián no te creas la dueña de la casa Bertesco.

-No me creo, pero por lo visto una desconocida como tu si se cree la dueña de la casa.-dijo Yukiko.

Reborn miraba todo en silencio al igual las chicas que miraban mal a la rubia, en eso entro otra persona en traje.

-¡Oh! Veo que ya se conocen. -dijo el trajeado entrando a la sala bajo la mirada atenta de todos los presentes.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Iemitsu? –dijo Reborn mirando al peli-ceniza.

-Vine a acompañar a la Joven Gottsched y a reportar algo que paso en Japón.-dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Y Tsuna? –pregunto por su hijo.

-Está ocupado, pero puedes decirme a mí el reporte de Japón.-aclaro Reborn.

-De acuerdo.-dijo al no ver nada de malo en decirle al bebé, se retiraron de la sala dejando a las chicas solas.

-¿Y ustedes quiénes son? ¿Son las nuevas sirvientas o fueron contratadas para satisfacer al Decimo? –dijo Minia despóticamente mirando a Mitsuki y Ayaka con arrogancia.- Si es así, es mejor que se vayan que no son necesarias, ya llegue yo, por lo que su presencia ya no es grata aquí.

-Maldita ¿Quién…? – fue interrumpida Ayaka.

-¿Cómo te atreves tu a llamarme así? No sabes con quien te estas metiendo.-dijo Minia.

-Claro que se con quién me meto, me estoy metiendo con una Arpía que no sabe volar para desgracia mía para que se vaya.

-Dime tu nombre maldita, que te aseguro que te arrepentirás.

Ante esto Yukiko no sabía si interrumpir o no, la pelinegra aunque no le cayera bien se estaba metiendo en problemas, y no en problemas pequeños, en unos muy grandes. Volteo para mirar a la pelirroja, esta veía con diversión a su amiga. Al ver que la pelirroja no haría nada, iba hablar.

-…-ni siquiera pudo abrir la boca ya que Mitsuki se la había tapado.

-Por favor no te metas, que Ayaka será la que se enoje. En serio no te tienes que preocupar por ella, sabe defenderse por sí sola.-le dijo en susurro con una sonrisa quitando su mano de la boca de Yukiko.

-La que se arrepentirá serás tú, tu eres la que no sabe con quién se mete.-dijo Ayaka con una mirada afiliada como la de un mafioso, Yukiko se sorprendió por eso quizás como dijo la pelirroja era mejor no interferir.

-Claro que zorras como tú jamás se arrepienten, sino no seguirían con su trabajitos.

-Al menos sabemos nuestro lugar y el camino que tomamos, no como otras que corren a esconderse atrás de los pies de los demás.

-Yo no me oculto.

-No te creo, desde lejos se nota que ni siquiera puedes defenderte por ti sola, por eso necesitas de alguien como Tsunayoshi para que te cubra tus migajas que dejas en tus jueguitos, de los cuales sales huyendo con el rabo entre las patas. No. Espera, no sales huyendo, vas y lames los pies rogando por tu vida.

-La que lamerá los pies será otra.-dijo Minia enojada.-Ni siquiera puedes satisfacer a alguien por ti sola, tienes compañía, y dices cosas que ni tu misma puedes hacer.

-Hmmp. –sonrió con arrogancia- Yo soy una más para Tsunayoshi, si ¿y qué? al menos lo se satisfacer, lo que dudo que tú puedas. Solo mírate, ¿quien quisiera jugar con alguien como tú?

-No sabes de lo que hablas, puedo satisfacer al Decimo mejor de lo que una zorra como tu podría. Mírate tú, estas plana, gorda, sin ningún atractivo, eres solo una más del montón. –La descripción que dio se debía a que la ropa que traía Ayaka le quedaba grane y no dejaba ver su figura- Pero mírame, tengo curvas, y más cosas, para darle todo lo que desee al Décimo. Además de que tengo grandes cantidades de dinero que podrían ser suyos. Ya que no es necesaria tu presencia aquí, así como la de tu amiguita quien si sabe su lugar, no como tú que no lo sabes. Les pagare. ¿Cuánto cobran? ¿Por cuánto dinero vinieron? se los daré para que se vayan como las esquineras que son.

-¡CON MITSUKI NO TE METAS O SALDRAS MAL PARADA! –exclamo realmente enojada Ayaka, sus ojos se afilaron más, sin duda ella era peligrosa enojada. Tanto el grito como el aura que la rodaba hizo temblar levemente a Yukiko y a Minia. Mitsuki solo cubrió su boca para ahogar una risita al ver a su amiga así de enojada.

-Ha, yo hago lo que quiera.-dijo recuperando su compostura

-Hahaha, no sabes nada. –rio, y miro a la pelirroja quien la veía con una sonrisa, a verla su rostro se endulzo y saco una leve sonrisa- Si algo le pasa a Mitsuki todo Japón se te ira encima.-dijo volteando a ver a Minia con odio puro.

-Como si te fuera a creer eso.

-Tu será la que pague sus errores.

Todas las chicas se encontraban en la sala en un silencio tenso, Ayaka se encontraba parada de frente a Minia, con la que mantenía una guerra de miradas, mirándose con demasiado odio, solo esperaban el momento exacto para poder golpear a la otra.

Mitsuki y Yukiko ya se encontraban en el sofá sentadas mirando la guerra. Mitsuki veía con diversión a su amiga y sabía lo que en esos momentos de seguro pensaba, ella se encargaría de detenerla después de dos golpes hacia la rubia y Yukiko inspeccionaba a Ayaka, se veía que tenía una gran fuerza de voluntad.

-Gyajaja Lambo-sama está aquí.-dijo la pequeña vaquita apareciendo en la sala obteniendo la miradas de todos.

-Lambo.-dijo con cansancio Yukiko al ver que el niño problema había llegado a casa. Ahora todo sería más desastroso a su pensar.

-Arara~ ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Pregunto con curiosidad - ¿Son amigas de Tsuna-nii o son sus novias?

-Pero que dices Lambo, como que novias de Mio Amore.-dijo Yukiko molestando a Minia con lo cariñosa forma con la que se dirigió al castaño- Son solo conocidas de Tsuna y la rubia solo es una extraña.-dijo segura y molestando más a la sucesora de los Gottsched.

-Mmm….-dijo la vaquita mirando con curiosidad a la pelirroja del grupo **_*Se parece a….*._**

-Mi nombre es Mitsuki, un gusto Lambo-sama.-se presentó con una sonrisa cálida y divertida al ver que el niño tenía curiosidad en ella, además de haberlo llamado como el niño se había autoproclamado.

-Yo soy Ayaka, pequeña vaquita.-dijo sonriendo con dulzura hacia el niño.

-Soy Minia futura prometida del Décimo. –Eso molesto a todas la chicas y cuando iban a hablar la rubia no las dejo- ¿Y tú quién eres, mocoso? – pregunto mirándolo con desprecio.

-¿Yo? Gyajaja –rio el niño- Haz hecho la mejor pregunta. Yo soy Lambo-sama de los Bovino. El mejor Hitman que derrotara a Reborn.

-Eres demasiado ruidoso, cuando me mude aquí no dejare que entres.-dijo la rubia molestando aún más a las chicas.

-¿Tu? ¿Con Tsuna-nii? –Pregunto la vaquita mirando al elote, –como él la veía- la inspecciono de arriba abajo -Gyajaja no te veo con Tsuna-nii.

-Jajaja.-rio Yukiko.

-Maldito mocoso.

-Ni los niños te quieren.-dijo Ayaka burlándose de la rubia.

-Además a Tsuna-nii no le gustan los elotes.-seguía la vaquita.

-Haha….-rio Mitsuki pero al verse descubierta se tapó la boca con sus manos.-Lo siento.-no pudo evitar disculparse.

-Tsuna-nii prefiere las tímidas.-dijo la vaquita-Las bonitas, las alegres…

**_((Marlene: Se supone que aquí Lambo hace referencia a Tímidas como Chrome, Bonitas como Kyoko o al menos lambo la ve bonita, siendo sinceras yo la odio y Alegres como Haru))_**

-Haha. Hasta un niño te dice lo que no tienes.-se burlaba Ayaka.

-Jajá. ¡Hey, Elote! –llamo Yukiko riéndose. –Ni aun cocinada le gustaría a Mío Amore.

-Tsk. Todo por tu culpa maldito niño.-le grito a la vaquita quien brinco del susto.

-Ah…Lambo-sama… no le das….miedo.-dijo asustado.

-Lárgate de una vez.-dijo intentando golpearlo harta de él.

-¿Quién te crees para hacer eso? – dijo Yukiko con una lanza de hielo, poniendo la punta de la lanza en el cuello de la rubia deteniendo el golpe que le iba a dar a la vaquita.

-A un niño jamás se le pega.-dijo Ayaka con un abanico de metal donde tenían agujas, el abanico estaba enfrente del rostro de la rubia y ella se encontraba delante de Lambo protegiéndolo.

-Malditas ¿Quiénes se creen ustedes? –dijo con odio minia.- Se arrepentirán cuando me case con el Décimo.

-Dudo que tengas que ver con Tsunayoshi.-dijo Ayaka con una sonrisa.-Por mí que solo te tratara por cortesía.

-Se arrepentirá, lo juro.-dijo quitándose las armas que le habían puesto para irse de ahí sin antes echarles una mirada de odio y muerte a todos.

-¿Esta bien pequeño? –pregunto la pelinegra mirando a Lambo.

-Si… gracias… -dijo aun algo asustado para luego recuperarse- ¡Eres buena! ¡Desde hoy te declaro mi súbdita! – declaro. **_*Bueno, al menos no se deprimió* _**pensó Yukiko

-Jajá.-rio- Entonces ¿Lambo-sama que desea que haga? –pregunto divertida la pelinegra. **_*Y ella, no es tan mala como supuse…hasta parece divertirse*_** pensó Yukiko al ver como empezaba a jugar con el pequeño.

-Ayaka ama a todos los niños menor de 10 años.-dijo Mitsuki acercándose a Yukiko con una sonrisa mirando a su amiga hablar con el niño vaca.

-Ya veo.

-Por cierto… ¿de dónde sacaste eso? –pregunto señalando la lanza de hielo.

-¿EH? **_*Rayos*_** Ah… Etto…es…-decía Yukiko al no saber que decir.

-Yukiko-Nee hace magia.-dijo lambo con una sonrisa.

-¿Magia? –preguntaron las dos chicas.

-¿Eh? ¡AH! Claro.

-Ya veo, se ve divertido.-dijo Mitsuki y Ayaka asintió con la cabeza mientras carga entre sus brazos a Lambo.

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron dejando ver al castaño y al peli-turquesa.

-Tsuna, Hermano -dijo Yukiko-¿Ya acabaron el papeleo?

-Sí… por cierto me dijeron que aquí se encontraba la Sucesora de Gottsched… ¿Cómo se llamaba? –le pregunto a Gelaro al no recordar su nombre.

-Haha.-rieron las chicas.

-Minia, Minia Gottsched-dijo Gelaro mirando extrañado a las chicas. Mientras estas reían porque al perecer el castaño ni se acordaba de su nombre.

-Yo solo vi un Elote Tsuna-nii.-dijo lambo aumentando las risas de las chicas.

-¿Eh? ¿Elote? - Dijo Tsuna confundido.

-Yukiko.-llamo Gelaro a su hermana.

-Lo siento, no la vi.-dijo aun con algo de risa.

-Solo hemos estado aquí nosotros.-dijo Mitsuki.

-Solo hemos visto a Lambo.-dijo Ayaka recuperando su compostura.

-Ya veo.- Bueno Nosotros vamos a ver cómo van los preparativos de la cena… siéntanse cómodas. –les dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa.

-Si.-dijeron las tres chicas.

Tsuna y Gelaro se encaminaron a la cocina, sin embargo en su camino se encontraron a Reborn y a su compañía…Una no muy grata para Tsuna…

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto el castaño a su padre.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_. _**

Yukiko observaba a las invitadas de nuevo, pero esta vez desde otro ángulo. El haberse enfrentado con la _"pelos de Elote"_ como la denomino hizo que considerara darles una oportunidad. Después de todo, mostraron coraje al defenderse. Y al defender a Lambo.

Observaba como Ayaka y Mitsuki estaba jugando de los más animadas con Lambo, le sorprendió el hecho de que la pequeña vaquita desastrosa que solo le había dado problemas desde que llego, debido a su hiperactividad, estaba tan tranquilo jugando y hablando con las chicas.

Iba a intentar entablar una conversación normal con ella, cuando unos gritos llamaron su atención y la de su compañía.

Fueron al origen de los gritos encontrándose con la escena de un Tsuna peleando con palabras con un hombre mayor, del que desconocía su identidad…

-… ¡Y ya te dije que no lo hare! – grito Tsuna.

-Entiende Tsuna, es lo mejor…

-¿Lo mejor?

-pregunto sarcásticamente el castaño.

-Así es…-contesto Iemitsu ignorando aquel tono. Sintió la presencia de más espectadores por lo que observo a su alrededor.

Vio como el peli-turquesa había estado al lado de su hijo seguía en guardia; las recién llegadas lo veían con curiosidad a excepción de la albina que tenía a mismo gesto de enojo que el joven al lado de Tsuna.

-No es un tema que debamos tratar así…se trata de algo muy importante que cambiara tu vida…solo deseo tu felicidad.

-No me hagas reír…-contesto Tsuna olvidándose de las personas a su alrededor – si quisieras mi felicidad no estarías intentando imponerme un matrimonio arreglado.

-No te permito que dudes de mi- le dijo Iemitsu un poco más alto- no te olvides que yo soy tu padre.

Aquella revelación le cayó como balde de agua fría a ambas nieves, su enojo creció, ¿Cómo era posible que siendo familia quisiera forzar a tal atrocidad a su hijo?

-Tsuna, Gelaro…-dijo Yukiko acercándose al lado de su hermano-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Yukiko…-dijo el castaño al percatarse de los demás.

-hermano…-la voz de la chica pedía una explicación.

Gelaro la aparto un poco del conflicto para explicarle la situación, sabía que era mejor hacerlo o ella podría empeorarlo.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Iemitsu interrogo a su hijo sobre los personajes nuevos…

-¿Ellos son los famosos guardianes de la nieve?

-Sí, son ellos…

-¿Y por qué nunca me dijiste sobre ellos? –Pregunto dolido por sentirse excluido de algo sumamente importante para Vongola- me tuve que enterar por otras fuentes.

-Al final te enteraste, No sé qué es lo que te enoja – la verdad es que Tsuna sabía que se estaba pasando, pero estaba furioso molesto con su padre. La pelea subió de tono conforme "hablaban", llegando al punto que Mitsuki intervino y todo al ver que los ojos del castaño por extraña razón tomaban un tono anaranjado oscuro.

-Disculpen que me entrometa – Mitsuki se había acercado al lado de Tsuna y le había tomado del brazo, un toque que intentaba transmitir tranquilidad- Pero yo comparto la idea de Tsunayoshi por mucho que usted sea su padre , no le da derecho a decidir con quién debe casarse…

-No sé quién sea usted, ni la relación que tenga con mi hijo –interrumpió Iemitsu controlando su ira –esta es una conversación de padre e hijo.

-si es de padre e hijo menos entiendo tu insistencia en que me involucré con Gottsched –dijo Tsuna un poco más calmado.

-Porque es lo mejor para la organización, una relación entre tú y ella es bueno para…

-¡decídete!-grito Tsuna interrumpiéndolo- esto es algo que quieres como padre o como miembro de la organización.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?-pregunto el mayor sin ver en realidad la diferencia.

-contesta-exigió el castaño.

-Ambos-contesto Iemitsu seguro de su respuesta.

-ya veo –Tsuna se relajó, acto que provoco que Iemitsu sonriera complacido creyendo haber ganado.-entonces como tu hijo te diré que no hace caso a tu petición y como jefe no permitiré que me ordenes con quien casarme... yo escogeré a esa persona y si es beneficiosa para la organización eso lo discutiré con Nono solamente.

Iemitsu molesto iba a reprocharle pero otra voz interrumpió el momento.

-será mejor que te retires por hoy iemitsu- reborn que había mantenido en silencio prefirió que hasta ahí llegara la discusión después de todo no estaban solo los miembros de Vongola.

Furioso el peli-ceniza se retiró, sin antes decirle a su hijo… _"Ya hablaremos luego"_

Después del amargo momento que todos pasaron con Iemitsu se les aviso que la cena estaba servida, sin mucho que decir de por medio las invitadas fueron guiadas por un amable castaño y arrastradas por una alegre -bipolar- guardiana de la nieve. Yukiko acaparo a las chicas, mientras se jefe y hermano se sentaban en la cabecera de la mase y al lado respectivamente.

Tanto Ayaka como Mitsuki sentaron a los _"bebes"_ -Reborn y lambo- en sus piernas.

Aunque Mitsuki aún no entendía del todo como era posible que un bebe de la edad que aparentaba Reborn se comportara tan _"maduro"_, como para asegurar ser el tutor del joven castaño decidió disfrutar de la cena y por el momento dejarse llevar por el ambiente del grupo.

La cena transcurrió sin problemas e incuso de forma divertida...

Tsuna se sintió como en Japón cuando comía con sus amigos; no es que odiara comer con el noveno y sus guardianes pero se sentía desconectado de cierta manera en ese lugar... algo que no paso al cenar con sus nuevas amigas.

Yukiko se hizo gran amiga de las chicas nuevas, e intercambiaron número para poder acordar una salida de mujeres.

A pesar del carácter hostil de la pelinegra al inicio, después de la pelea con la jefa de Gosstech cambio su actitud por alguien traviesa y juguetona...

Incluso Gelaro se relajó un rato y disfruto de la compañía.

Al terminar la cena, Tsuna dio indicaciones para que le preparan un carro y que alguien los llevara... se encontraban en la entrada de la casa para despedir a las chicas.

Para desgracia de las invitadas, los guardianes de la novena generación se llevaron todos los autos discretos, dejando solamente los más llamativos, un Porsche fue lo único que pudieron preparar para llevarlas...

-Es muy llamativo -dijo Mitsuki al ver aquel carro...

-En serio lo siento se disculpaba el castaño.- no pude prepararles otro medio de trasporte.

-No importa - se apresuró a decir la chica- además no te disculpes, ve lo está emocionada que esta Ayaka...

-¡wow! ¡Que carro! - exclamaba la pelinegra feliz mientras miraba el automóvil desde todos los ángulos...

-¿Ves? -pregunto divertida la pelirroja.-gracias por tan entretenida tarde.

-No Etto...-Tsuna se sonrojo por la sonrisa que le era mostraba la chica - de nuevo perdón por el accidente.

-jajá.-Mitsuki comenzó a reír se, algo que extraño a Tsuna y sus guardianes- perdón no me reía de tus disculpas...-decía Mitsuki mientras reía - lo que pasa es que es gracioso, todo el tiempo te la has pasado disculpándote y la afectada ya hasta lo olvido...

Ante esas palabras de la invitada todos miraron a la otra chica quien seguía de un lado para otro viendo y tocando el auto con emoción y comenzaron a reír también.

-Ayaka deja de jugar - le dijo la pelirroja a su amiga quien se acercó a ellos tranquilamente...

A Gelaro se le hizo gracioso el hecho de que con lambo y los carros pareciera niña chiquita y emocionada, y cuando la alejaba de ellos cambiaba su actitud completamente a una hostil y fría.

-Es un lindo carro...-dijo secamente, a todos les cayó una gotita por su actitud-...como se esperaba de una gran mafia. Vongola tiene buen gusto.

Tsuna y sus guardianes se quedaron helados, en ningún momento les habían dicho a las chicas sobre la mafia y Vongola.

-... ¿cómo?...

-Por su uniforme...-respondió Mitsuki a la pregunta incompleta de Tsuna- supimos que son de la mafia en el momento en que chocamos. Un consejo, si no quieren que la gente sepa que son de la mafia, no anden tan campean con ese uniforme.

Las dos amigas rieron por la cara que tenían los Vongola

-¿Y sobre Vongola? - pregunto Yukiko quien fue la primera que pudo reaccionar.

-Bueno sobre eso...-la pelirroja dudo por unos segundos intercambio una mirada con su amiga pelinegra y comenzó a hablar - supe que se trataba de Vongola cuando vi al padre de Tsuna. Él es Iemitsu Sawada jefe de CEDEF de Vongola ¿cierto?

Ninguno contesto por lo que las chicas optaron por cambiar la perspectiva.

-Como sea - la primera en hablar había sido Ayaka-No importa nada que tenga que ver con Vongola...

-...nosotras nos hicimos amigas de ustedes no de sus negocios familiares-a completo la frase Mitsuki - así que espero salgamos otro día. Yukiko espero tu llamada para acordar un día.

La albina asintió aunque no con mucho ánimo, la pelirroja lo noto e iba a preguntar qué les pasa pero el chofer que les asignaron las llamo, invitándolas a subir al carro.

-Bye.-fue lo único que dijo Ayaka antes de ingresar al auto.

-Nos vemos y gracias por todo.-dijo Mitsuki mientras ingresaba también al vehículo.

Tsuna y los hermanos no apartaron su mirada d aquel auto hasta que se alejó bastante como para no distinguirlo...

-Yukiko, Gelaro - el castaño dio la vuelta con la intención de ingresar de nuevo a la mansión. Dio la orden de espaldas a sus guardianes y se retiró sin más.-Ya saben que es lo que deben hacer...

-Si.-dijeron arrodillándose hacia Tsuna. Yukiko solo estaba desanimada por sus nuevas ex-amigas

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Japón/ Namimori_**

**_Residencia Sawada_**

-¡Kanpai! –gritaron con alegría todos.

-Felicidades Onii-chan.-dijo Kyoko feliz.

-¡GRACIAS A TODOS AL EXTREMO! ¡Si no fuera porque me ayudaron a estudiar no hubiera pasado! –exclamo Ryohei.

-Tsk. Fue un dolor de cabeza tener que enseñarte.-exclamo Gokudera con fingida molestia pero en realidad estaba feliz de que su esfuerzo no haya sido en vano, además que con el peli-gris pudo obtener más paciencia.

-Kufufu~ Copiar fue realmente fácil.-dijo Mukuro con una sonrisa.

-¿Mukuro-sama estuvo copiando? –pregunto Chrome.

-En esta vida todo se vale pequeña Nagi.-dijo el peli-piña.

-Me sorprende que hayas venido.-dijo Gokudera mirando a la piña quien comía un pedazo de pastel de chocolate.

-Kufufu~ Eso no es de su incumbencia.-dijo ya que jamás admitiría que le había gustado la comida de Nana.

-Por cierto ¿saben si Hibari pasó? –pregunto Yamamoto.

-Hahi, Yo digo que siendo Hibari-san si pasaría.-dijo Haru comiendo un pedazo de pastel.

-La Baka-Onna tiene razón, ese maldito de seguro no tuvo problemas con el examen de admisión.-apoyo Gokudera.

-Ave-kun fue el primero en salir del salón, lo digo porque nos tocó en el mismo.

-Incuso te gana en inteligencia piña.-dijo Gokudera molestando a Mukuro.

-Milagro que no pelearan.-dijo Yamamoto.

-Les deseo suerte en Tokio Ryohei-kun, Mukuro-kun.-dijo Nana apareciendo con más comida.

-¡Gracias Mamá de Sawada!- exclamo Ryohei.

-Ahora tengo tiempo para divertirme.-dijo Mukuro.

-¿Y al final porque te decidiste Mukuro? – pregunto Yamamoto comiendo sushi del que llevo.

-Kufufu~ por jugar con las leyes.

-¡Oh! Estudiaras leyes -dijo Nana- Kyoya-kun había dicho que estudiaría Criminología. Jejé parecen que son justos ustedes dos.- **_*Aja, y luego ellos*_** fue el pensamiento de Gokudera.

-¡Yo estudiare Medicina al extremo! -grito Ryohei.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos Cabeza de césped.

-¡A quien le dices Cabeza de Césped, Cabeza de pulpo!

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_¿Por qué Mitsuki? La hora de Te I (1GB)_**

**_._**

**_((Marlene: _**Jajaja **_#muerta de risa#_**

**_Angelice:_** ¿De qué te ríes?

**_Marlene: #entre risas contesta# _**Del…jajá…titulo…jajá…la hora de…hay mi panza…**_ #riéndose a un más por su error#_**

**_Angelice: _**Jajaja **_#riéndose de lo que dijo, junto con ella#_**

**_Marlene: _**Jajá…lo siento… la hora del Té (1GB)… eso es un término de computación…jajá.

**_Angelice: _**¡¿Y cómo querías que le pusiera?! ¡Esta es la versión de Gelaro! **_#avergonzada porque ella sugirió el nombre#_**

**_Marlene: _**JAJAJAJA 1GB JAJAJA SI ES ESO LO QUE SIGNIFICA UN 1GB YO QUIERO UN GERALO BERTESCO JAJA**_ #muerta de risa#_**

**_Angelice:_** ¡Que mala! ¡Deja de burlarte! **_#gritaba mientras la otra seguía riendo#_**

**_Tetsuna: _**Ya cállense**_ #golpeándole la cabeza con un birote duro porque ya tenía 3 días#_**

**_Marlene: _**Ja…_ **#callándose al ver como su otro yo cae desmayada#**_

**_Tetsuna: _**Tu_…**-#mirando como corre despavorida#**_

**_Marlene: _**¡Ayuden…!**_ #cae nokeada al ser golpeada con el birote que se convirtió en bumerán solo para golpearla#_**

**_Tetsuna_**_: _¡Wao! Hizo una curva como la chancla de Mamá cuando me la avienta_.**))**_

**.**

**.**

Como de costumbre todos nos encontramos en la sala tomando una bebida caliente, con el frio que hacía, era lo mejor.

Estábamos en un silencio cómodo pero yo me encontraba aburrido por lo que decidí ayudar a alegrar el ambiente.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo conocieron a las chicas de ayer? -pregunte.

-Un accidente.-dijo dame-Tsuna.

-Ya veo. Parece que te agradaron Yukiko.

-Claro que sí, son buenas chicas, merecen mi amistad. Pero lastima. -dijo mirando a Tsuna con un puchero.

-¿Y a ti Gelaro? -pregunte.

-Parecen buenas chicas.-dijo.

-¿Nada más?

-¿Porque lo preguntas? -se puso en guardia.

-Por nada en realidad.

-Reborn ¿qué planeas?-me pregunto Tsuna mirándome con desconfianza.

-Yo, -me señale- nada.

-Gyajaja no me atrapas.-apareció la vaca estúpida semi-desnudo.

-Joven lambo, por favor deténgase.-dijo Bella apareciendo atrás de la vaca.

-Lambo-san no necesita un baño.-dijo.

-Pero joven...

-Pero si me atrapas lo aceptare.-dijo saliendo corriendo.

-¡Espera! ¡Lambo! ¡Obedece! -dijo Tsuna levantándose para ir tras la vaca junto con Bella.

-Gyajaja Tsuna-nii se ha unido al juego.

-Pero ¿en serio nada más, Gelaro? yo te vi muy interesado en las chicas. En especial en Mitsuki, no dejabas de verla.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡HERMANO! -grito Yukiko mirando a Gelaro.

-Yukiko...

-Yukiko nada, te quejas de mí y tú estas igual que yo.

-Yukiko tiene toda la razón-dije- Eres malo Gelaro. Mira que regañar a tu hermana por enamorarse de cualquiera y tú haces lo mismo. No le quitabas la mirada a Mitsuki, observabas todo lo que hacía, sin perder ningún gesto de ella. No sabía que tenías gusto por las pelirrojas.

-Hermano eres malo, no puedes estar enamorado de ella, de ella no, no niego que Mitsuki es buena persona y muy hermosa, pero no puedes tener novia. Cualquier chica tiene que pasar por mí antes.

-¿Pero qué dices...?

-No me interrumpas hermano. Tendré que poner a Mitsuki a prueba... espera, ¿significa que iras en contra de las ordenes de Mío Amore...?

-¿Yukiko pero que estás diciendo?

-¿Y bien Gelaro? ¿Te gusta Mitsuki o porque la mirabas tanto? -le pregunte sonriendo, el asunto era bueno.

-Hermano, más vale...

-¡Lambo deja el vestido de Yukiko o se enojara! -escuchamos el grito de Dame-Tsuna.

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Mi vestido! -grito Yukiko - Hermano esta conversación se aplazara para luego. -dijo yéndose.- ¡Te salvare vestido mío!

-haaa -suspiro Gelaro en cuanto salió, para luego mirarme - Sobre eso es porque se parece a…

-Ya lo sabía -dije interrumpiéndolo - Es por eso que Tsuna tampoco dejaba de verla.

-Gyajaja ¡Lambo-sama gana! -escuchamos el grito de la vaca.

-¡KYAAAAA! ¡MI VESTIDO!

-¡LAMBO! ¡Salte del lodo!

-Es mejor que vayas antes de que Yukiko quiera matar a Lambo.-le dije a Gelaro quien se levantó y salió.

**.**

* * *

**NT: ¿Les Gusto? Eso espero. ¿Merecemos RW?**

**.**

**.**

**97fizhy03dt:** Jeje Nono felicito a Tsuna por su escapada por ser un gran alumno. Jaja es que en la antigüedad no era mucho de actores por eso. XD Jajaja Es Obvio que el entrenamiento espartano sirvió. El secuestrador de Tsuna es...chanchan... no te diré o sera un mega super spoiler y eso no esta bien. Claro que G salio del Anillo. Ahora solo faltan dos capítulos mas. **(Tetsuna: No te preocupes siempre las he tratado así desde que recuerdo, así muestro mi cariño)**

**..**

**tsuri182718: **Jeje hola tsuri. Me alegro que te haya gustado. La llama de la noche...mmm...es que no te puedo decir o te daria un gran y mega spoiler, lo siento. Es mejor que seas muy paciente XD pero eso si la llama de la noche sera una gran sorpresa.

**..**

_**Tetsuna:**_ _**Maldito Iemitsu lo odio. ¬¬**_

_**Marlene: Ya somos dos.**_

_**Tetsuna: También odio a Minia intento golpear a Lambo.**_

_**Marlene: De seguro se preguntan quienes son Mitsuki y Ayaka pues lo descubrirán después. Las adoro son tan geniales las chicas. 2 capítulos mas para que los guardianes vayan a Italia**_

_**Angelice: Esto se vuelve mas interesante.**_

_**Marlene: Por cierto también se preguntaran porque Tetsu tenia un birote (es un pan que es largo) de hace tres días con el que nos golpeo.**_

_**Angelice: Bueno eso fue porque como no dejan comentarios pues nos deprimimos y el pan que Tetsu compro se hecho a perder ya que no salimos de nuestra habitación exactamente por tres días.**_

_**Tetsuna: Estuvimos tres días metidas debajo de las cobijas, si se preguntan porque escribimos el capitulo de hoy fue porque nuestra hermana nos paso la computadora y escribimos el capitulo debajo de las cobijas hasta y tenemos piquetes de arañas. XD**_

_**Marlene: Ya lo sabemos somos muy fáciles de deprimir.**_

_**Angelice: Y también creo que salimos mucho en este capitulo por lo que lo lamentamos XD**_

**Se cuidan. Ciao Ciao ~ ~**


	29. Determinación femenina nuevos maestros

**NT: ¡Hola! ¿Como estan? Aquí les dejo el capitulo nuevo.**

**KHR No Me Pertenece.**

**Aclaraciones:**

* ... * = Pensamientos

-...- = Dialogo

~ Flash Back ~ = Recuerdos

(...) = Traduciendo Un idioma

((...)) = Interferencia de la Autora

POV = Cambio de Narrador.

* * *

**Cap. 24 – Determinación femenina; nuevos maestros.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Japón / Namimori / Namichuu._**

**_9:00 am._**

Era la hora del descanso, por alguna extraña razón todos sintieron el deseo de ir a la azotea. Donde por cuestiones del destino se encontraban los demás. Todos bien abrigados y con el uniforme de invierno.

Incluso Haru había sentido la necesidad de ir a Namichuu ese día, aprovechando que ese día no tenía clases, fue a visitar a sus amigos e intentar quitarse esa extraña sensación.

Aunque fue inesperado el encuentro nadie hizo comentario alguno, se comportaron como si hubiera sido acordado el encontrarse. Estaban todos disfrutando de su almuerzo cuando una voz familiar los saludo…

-Ciao~

Todos los presentes giraron a ver al dueño de la voz, encontrándose con Reborn y detrás de él, el presidente del Comité Disciplinario: Hibari Kyoya y el Ex-convicto: Rokudo Mukuro.

-¡Reborn-san!-exclamó Gokudera ignorando la presencia de los otros guardianes- Pensé que iba a tardar mas en volver a Japón.

-Las cosas han cambiado –todos notaron que el Ex-Arcobaleno no se comportaba como siempre, se portaba más serio.

Un extraño estremecimiento ataco sus cuerpos, algo malo iba a pasar, lo sabían. Reborn miro detenidamente a los presentes, deteniéndose a observar que Gokudera portaba el Accesorio Vongola de la Tormenta así como Mukuro portaba el suyo.

.

**~Flash back~**

-¿Entonces dices que el accesorio Vongola de la tormenta ha desaparecido? –dijo Reborn.

-Así es. Por esa razón he venido. -contesto Iemitsu.

-No te preocupes. Tengo una corazonada de donde puede estar. -menciono él bebe.

-¿Donde? –pregunto.

-Puede que haya regresado donde pertenece.

-¿Me estás diciendo que lo tiene Gokudera Hayato? –pregunto Iemitsu.

-Así es. Y no porque él lo haya robado, el accesorio ha ido por su cuenta con su verdadero dueño.-aclaro mientras bebía un expreso.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso? Además ¿no es imposible que se haya movido por si solo el accesorio?

-Hmmp. Te lo digo porque es así y tampoco se lo vayas a quitar de nuevo a Gokudera.

** ~Fin de flash back~**

.

-¿Le sucedió algo al Juudaime? –pregunto exaltado el peli-plata.

-Algo así. -contesto Reborn ocultando sus ojos debajo de la fedora.

-¿Se encuentra bien el Juudaime?- el peli-plata cada vez estaba más alterado y los demás también - ¿Nos necesita? ¿Es por eso que regreso?

Al interrogatorio del peli-plata se unieron los demás.

-¿Tsuna-san se enfermó? –pregunto Haru.

-¿Qué le ocurrió a Tsuna-kun? –pregunto ahora Kyoko.

-¿No es nada grave? –pregunto Yamamoto preocupado como todos los demás.

-Silencio –ordeno Reborn acallando el bullicio – Tsuna está bien. Solo he venido porque hay un cambio de planes… Tsuna no va a regresar.

-¡¿Qué?! –fue el grito general a excepción de Mukuro y Hibari.

-¿Qué significa eso Reborn-san? – pregunto Gokudera acercándose al bebe.

-¿Por qué Tsuna-san no regresara? –pregunto Haru.

-¿Hay alguna razón? –pregunto Kyoko.

-¿Qué ha pasado niño?- preguntó Yamamoto.

Reborn disparo al cielo al ver que no guardarían silencio…

-Dame-Tsuna está avanzando con sus estudios y manejos de la organización, pero aun no es suficiente. Le falta mucho aun por aprender y el cuanto se tarde, es incierto…

-¡Déjeme ir a Italia, yo lo ayudare! – La petición de Gokudera interrumpió al Ex-Arcobaleno.

-No, ustedes no pueden poner ni un solo pie en Italia. Además él ya tiene suficiente ayuda por el momento…

-¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros? –pregunto Gokudera.

-¿Qué debemos hacer? –pregunto de Yamamoto.

-Es por eso que estoy aquí. Vine a explicarles lo que tendrán que hacer. -les dijo Reborn- Todavía no sabemos cuánto tiempo le llevara a dame-Tsuna el hacerse de todo el conocimiento que necesite, por lo que no les puedo dar fecha exacta de cuándo se podrán reunir. Cuando el momento llegue, de un modo u otro, Vongola se pondrá en contacto con todos los guardianes sin excepción, se les dará los detalles de un vuelo que los llevara a Italia; ahí serán recibidos y llevados a las sede de Vongola. Por supuesto, la decisión de ir al aeropuerto será de ustedes, solo se les dirá el día y la hora, mas no se les obligara a ir. Tsuna lo dijo, son ustedes los que escogen su futuro… Eso es todo.

Reborn se iba a retirar pero fue detenido por Gokudera, quien no sabía cómo reaccionar por tal aviso…

-¿Vuelve a Italia?

-Me quedare una semana, aún hay algunas cosas que debo investigar y solucionar algunos encargos de Dame-Tsuna. Durante este tiempo no voy a volver a Japón yo tampoco, por lo que si necesitan algo deberán recurrir a Mamá. No creo verlos ya, así que me despido. Ciao~

Sin darles oportunidad a decir más él bebe se marchó, dejando en una caos emocional a los amigos de Tsunayoshi.

Yamamoto y Ryohei eran los más desconcertados al igual que las chicas, tenían la esperanza de ver al castaño de nuevo en Japón, pero al parecer esta se había esfumado. Gokudera miro de reojo a Chrome, la chica también lo veía, al chocar miradas comprendieron lo que el otro quería, ninguno se echaría para atrás en su decisión de seguir a donde sea a Tsuna.

Gokudera poso su mirada en Mukuro quien ya se retiraba…

-¿Tu que vas a hacer, Mukuro?

-¿No es obvio?...-respondió sin darse la vuelta- Vongola me debe muchas explicaciones.

Tanto la Guardiana de la Niebla como el Guardián de la Tormenta sonrieron, y comenzaron a caminar para alcanzar al mayor que se había alejado en cuanto dio su respuesta.

Los demás los observaron alejarse, Chrome hablaba y sonreía con Gokudera en cuanto le dieron alcance a Mukuro.

-¿Tu qué piensas hacer Yamamoto? – pregunto Ryohei un poco más serio de lo normal, sin apartar la mirada de la entrada de la azotea por donde se fueron los otros tres.

-Sempai… yo…

-Herbívoros, regresen a sus clases.-la orden de Hibari interrumpió al guardián de la lluvia.

-Todavía no…-la réplica de Kyoko sobre que _"todavía no ha sonado la campana"_ fue acallada con el timbre anunciando el final de receso.

El Guardián de la Nube sonrió levemente mientras los veía marcharse: era su territorio, por supuesto que sabría en que momento sonaría la campana. Decidió tomarse una siesta, todo estaba calmado en Namichuu, y tenía cosas en que pensar, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar un paso la voz de Ryohei lo detuvo.

-¿Tu qué piensas hacer Hibari?

-Ve a clases herbívoro. -le respondió el peli-negro.

Espero a que se fuera y se tiró al suelo para disfrutar una rica siesta. Una vez acomodado cerró los ojos.

-¿Hasta cuándo piensas esconderte? – Pregunto Hibari – Las clases ya comenzaron, ve a clases o Kamikorusu _(te morderé hasta la muerte)_

-Si sabias que estaba aquí desde el principio, ¿Por qué no me delataste? –Pregunto una persona saliendo de su escondite – Con permiso – al no obtener respuesta del presidente se retiró.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Italia / Silicia / J.M_**

**_8:00 am del mismo día que Japón._**

**_((Angelice: _**Para que no se confundan, son 8 horas de diferencia de Italia y Japón

**_Marlene: _**Cuando en Japón apenas los chicos estaban en receso, Tsuna seguía dormidito pero ahora son las 8 en Italia y en Japón serían las 16:00 pm ósea que las cuatro de la tarde… shhh… que Tetsuna está dormida**_))_**

Tsuna, Gelaro y Yukiko se dirigirán a la escuela en compañía de Joshua, –a quien se encontraron en el camino- Byakuran -quien había ido a molestar- y Yuni.

-Hoy no hace tanto frio como ayer.-dijo Yukiko, pero aunque se encontraba abrigada, había aprendido su lección.

Conforme más se acercaban a la entrada comenzaron a escuchar que los demás alumnos murmuraban o hablaban sobre visitantes muy peculiares.

-¿Qué estará pasando? – pregunto Joshua también abrigado.

-¡Ahí están malditos! –escucharon, todos miraron por dónde provino aquel grito de mujer, al dirigir su mirada el castaño y las nieves, abrieron los ojos más que sorprendidos.

Una enojada y amenazante Ayaka se acercaba a ellos, a su lado se encontraba una Mitsuki con aspecto bastante serio. Las dos mujeres se les pusieron enfrente de los Vongola´s. Joshua, Yuni y Byakuran miraban curiosos a las chicas.

-¡Ayaka! ¡Mitsuki! –grito con alegría Yukiko he iba abrazarlas pero al ver sus rostros prefirió mejor no hacerlo.

-Buenos días, Tsunayoshi, Gelaro, Yukiko.-dijo con una sonrisa Mitsuki, pero para los chicos esa sonrisa daba miedo y la voz carente de cualquier emoción, no ayudaba.

-¿Son tus amigas, Tsuna? –pregunto Joshua mirando a las chicas.

-¿Eh? Etto… -Tsunayoshi no supo que contestar, aun cuando le agradaban esas chicas no podía meterlas en la mafia, además que en esos momentos podrían estar en peligro, pues estaban en la salida de una escuela de mafiosos, aun cuando para la sociedad el instituto era de chicos ricos llamada Jóvenes Maestros.

-Mi nombre es Mitsuki y ella es Ayaka. Es un gusto conocer a Joshua Falivene. -dijo Mitsuki con una sonrisa amigable hacia Joshua.

-¡Oh! Me conoces. Veo que soy famoso. Haha.-rio el peli-negro.-Por lo visto ustedes son del Instituto de mujeres: _Fiori nascenti (Flores Nacientes)_. -dijo al ver el uniforme- No sabía que fuera tan famoso como para llegar a los oídos de un instituto que está al otro lado de la ciudad.

-Hmmp. Hay muchos rostros familiares ¿verdad Mitsuki? –dijo Ayaka con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Así es Ayaka. Incluso esta la familia Millifiore.-dijo mirando a Yuni y Byakuran con una sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Byakuran Gesso.-se presentó, al ver que mencionaron a su familia. Además de que ya sabía quiénes eran aquella chicas, por nada tenía el poder de los mundos paralelos.

-Yuni Gilio Nero.-se presentaron con sus sonrisas de siempre.

Mientras tanto para Tsuna y sus guardianes de la nieve, la situación era confusa, solo podían mirar todo sin saber que decir. La verdad es que estaban tan sorprendidos que las palabras se quedaban cortas; esas chicas tenían mucha información del mundo de la mafia, pero se suponía que eran civiles o ¿se equivocaban?

A pesar de tener rostros tan familiares para Tsuna, él sabía que esas chicas no eran mafiosas, por la simple razón que no recordaba que sus rostros estuvieran en las fotos de futuras sucesoras de familias del bajo mundo o como miembros de alguna familia… pero es que conocían tanta información, que comenzaba a dudar de su memoria.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunto Tsuna mirándolas.

Las chicas que habían estado mirando su alrededor, centraron su atención en ellos, se miraron entre sí durante unos momentos. Mitsuki sonrió tranquilamente y Ayaka sonrió con una arrogancia que le provocaba un escalofrió a Tsuna.

-¡Tsunayoshi! –grito Ayaka en el momento en que se acercó para atacarlo.

Usando un abanico de metal cerrado se disponía a golpearlo en el rostro. Tsuna agarro el abanico con la mano desnuda a pocos centímetros de su rostro, hizo muecas de dolor por haberlo hecho, la chica tenia fuerza.

-¡Tsuna! –gritaron las nieves mirando a su amigo.

-Wao~ no eres tan inútil como pensé.-dijo Ayaka sonriendo.

-¿A…Ayaka…?-dijo Tsuna.

La gente los empezó a rodear. Al ver que una chica había atacado al Decimo Vongola en frente de sus guardianes, solo pudieron verla con lastima… pobre intrusa, no sabía con quien se había metido.

-Hmmp. Eso no es todo. -dijo la pelinegra apretando la base del abanico de donde lo tenía agarrado, debido a la presión del lado contrario surgieron unas puntas filosas.

-¡Hiiii! –grito Tsuna haciendo su cabeza para atrás, para que no le dieran aquellas agujas que habían salido del abanico de metal.

Ayaka que de quien sabe dónde saco otro abanico, se lanzó de nuevo a golpear al castaño pero este volvió a esquivarlo.

-Interesante Tsunayoshi. -dijo Ayaka emocionándose.

El castaño se sentía confundido por dos razones; la primera era que nunca se esperó un ataque de la pelinegra y la segunda razón, era porque sentía cierta familiaridad con ese estilo de pelea.

-¡Ayaka detente! -pidió Yukiko, pero al ver que la pelinegra no le haría caso miro su última esperanza, no quería pelear con ninguna de las dos.- ¿Mitsuki…?

-Es culpa de Tsunayoshi. –contesto ella ante la mirada de súplica de la guardiana.

Ambas volvieron su atención a la pelea, mirando como el castaño a duras penas esquivaba los ataques de su amiga, además de que no contratacaba contra la pelinegra. Gelaro miraba todo tranquilamente, había decidió interferir pero la mirada que Tsuna le lanzo, se lo había impedido.

-¡Hermanito! –un grito se escuchó de repente.

Ayaka detuvo su ataque a unos milímetros del rostro del castaño para voltear a ver quién osaba interrumpir su pelea, todos miraron hacia el gritón, encontrándose con el Cavalleone y los dos hermanos Dragone.

-¿Eh? – El rubio se detuvo enfrente de ellos mirando de arriba para bajo a la pelinegra, que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.- ¡Kyoya! -grito Dino- ¡¿Te dejaste crecer el cabello?! ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿No deberías estar en Japón?! ¡Wao! ¡Tienes un muy buen disfraz! –Decía el rubio – pero… ¿cómo le hiciste para tener pecho?

Ante esa pregunta varias chicas que estaba ahí se sonrojaron al igual que la pelinegra, que retrocedió dos saltos hacia atrás tapándose esa parte del cuerpo. Por su parte el raciocinio de Tsuna se había quedado en la parte que su auto-proclamado hermano mayor grito… aquel nombre…

-¡Hentai! _(¡Pervertido!)_ –grito la chica en japonés. Su rostro era de color de un tomatito. Mitsuki se acercó a ella.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡Kyoya me acaba de decir pervertido! –dijo alterado el Cavalleone.

-Herbívoro. -dijo Ayaka acercándose con la clara intención de atacar ahora al rubio, cosa que surgió efecto, ya que este se encontraba en un estado de shock por lo que no esquivo el golpe dejándolo K.O inmediatamente.- Hmmp, maldito pervertido.

Tanto Yuni, Yukiko y Daniela se acercaron al inconsciente Dino y empezaron a picarlo con ramitas de árboles que se encontraban tiradas. A los presentes le resbalo una gotita ya que las chicas parecían divertirse picando al Haneuma.

**_((Angelice: _**Jajá, jajá. Ya tenían su ramita XD

**_Marlene: _**Shhh… te van a escuchar…

**_Angelice: _**¿Quién me…?**_ #Noqueada#_**

**_Marlene: _**Te lo advertí**_ #mirándola tirada, para luego mirar a una Tetsuna enojada# _**Me quedo calladita. No te preocupes.

**_Tetsuna: _**…. **_#mirándola para después retirarse a dormir#_**

**_Marlene: #picando a Angelice con una ramita de árbol# _**Sabes que a Tetsuna no le gusta ser despertada**_))_**

-¿Qué es todo este escándalo Vongola?-pregunto Darnell.

-¿Pues cómo te lo explico…? –dijo Tsuna, él era el más confundido de todos.

-¡Decimo! – Se escuchó un nuevo grito, era la _"pelos de elote"_ quien para desgracia de Yukiko se había inscrito en J.M.

Iba bajando de su limosina cuando vio a toda la congregación, reconociendo inmediatamente al castaño. Se detuvo unos pasos antes de llegar a su lado, debido a que reconoció a las alborotadoras.

-Lo que faltaba la Arpía / ¿Qué hacen aquí esquineras? - dijeron al unísono Ayaka y Minia, claro que con diferente oración.

La pregunta de la rubia no le gustó mucho que digamos a Tsuna, he iba hablar para defender a sus amigas, pero…

-Tsuna será mejor irnos.-dijo en susurro Gelaro en el oído de su jefe.

Mitsuki al ver que estos se secreteaban algo, frunció el ceño, algo no muy normal en ella por lo que Ayaka rio bajito. No los escucho pero supuso que querían retirarse… conocía el protocolo a seguir en ese tipo de situación… ¡No lo iba a permitir!

-Ustedes dos no irán a ningún lado. –amenazo Mitsuki haciéndolos brincar del susto.

-Claro que no irán a ningún lado. -dijo Byakuran.- Ya que han venido hasta aquí, no podemos ser tan maleducados como para no atenderlas. Bien vamos. -dijo agarrando a las chicas por los hombros.- Andando Tsunayoshi-kun… ¿gustan un malvavisco? –pregunto mientras les enseñaba la bolsa.

-Gracias.-dijo Mitsuki agarrando uno para metérselo en la boca.

-Hmmp. -dijo Ayaka agarrando un malvavisco.-Por cierto suéltame y suelta a Mitsuki.-le dedico una mirada filosa a Byakuran que con una sonrisa las soltó.

-Apúrense. -dijo Byakuran mientras las chicas y él se adentró a la limosina de los Vongola.

-¿Tsuna?- preguntó Yukiko desde su lugar.

No sabía qué hacer, después de todo tenían que asistir a clases y ese problema al parecer cambiaria sus planes.

-Vamos a casa. -dijo Tsuna suspirando.- Adelantaremos nuestros planes.

-¿Qué hacemos con Dino? –pregunto Gelaro.

-Yuni no lo vayas a cagar -dijo Yukiko al ver a la chica intentar levantarlo del brazo - ¡_Mi Ex-Byakuran_ carga a _Mi Ex-Dino_! –le grito al albino, sacándole una gotita a todos los presentes.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo? –Se quejó Byakuran asomándose por la puerta del carro. Sintió la seriedad en Yukiko por lo que no tuvo de otra- De acuerdo, pero Ge-chan me tendrá que ayudar.

-¿Por qué yo? A mí no me lo pidieron.-dijo Gelaro.

-Por favor Gelaro.-dijo Tsuna.

-De acuerdo.

Byakuran y Gelaro se acercaron al Haneuma desmayado, las chicas que habían estado picándolo se tuvieron que alejar. Gelaro tomo las manos de Dino y Byakuran los pies.

-Decimo ¿desea que yo también lo acompañe? Quizás sea capaz de ayudar en algo.-preguntó Minia con una sonrisa mientras lo agarraba del brazo.

-Gracias pero será en otra ocasión, son solo asuntos que le conciernen a mi familia, no me gustaría meterla en conflictos ajenos.-dijo Tsuna con cortesía.

-Pero…-no pudo decir más al ser interrumpida.

-Tsuna ¿dónde lo metemos? –pregunto Gelaro.

-No quiero a ese pervertido junto a mí. O lo castro. -advirtió Ayaka antes de que metieran al rubio a la limosina.

-Entonces… Brandon abre la cajuela. -ordeno Gelaro.

**_*Deja vu*_** pensó Tsuna.

-Claro. -se escuchó al chofer.

-¿Por qué a la cajuela? – pregunto Tsuna.

-Tsuna, eso es algo básico de la mafia. -dijo Gelaro aventando a Dino a la cajuela, siendo ayudado por Byakuran, una vez dentro la cerraron.

-Haha, la cajuela. Que tiempos, ¿verdad Ayaka? –rio Mitsuki solamente para su amiga.

-Sí, recuerdo como Onii-chan encerraba a todos en las cajuelas de los autos de nuestros padres.-dijo Ayaka con una sonrisa.

-Bien vamos Tsunayoshi.-dijo Mitsuki, quien había salido de la limosina.

Agarro del otro brazo al castaño jalándolo, haciendo que la rubia lo soltara. Muy molesta debemos agregar.

-Nos vemos Joshua, Sra. Gottsched, Dragone´s.-dijo Tsuna entrando a la limosina con Mitsuki.

Minia estaba hecha una furia, había sido evadida cortésmente por el Vongola… además de que se había ido con las esquineras esas, como ella las llamaba.

-Nos vemos Joshua, Dani, Dar.-se despidió Yukiko con un beso en la mejilla de los Dragone y del Falivene.

-Hasta luego.-se despidió Yuni entrando a la limosina con Yukiko, atrás de ellas entraron Gelaro y Byakuran quienes se despidieron con un gesto de mano del Falivene y Dragone.

Al entrar todos los involucrados –Vongola, Millifiore, Cavalleone y compañía- a la limosina se habían dirigido hacia la mansión Vongola pero no a la del noveno, si no a la de primo, es por esa razón que Byakuran, Yuni y un desmayado Dino los acompañaban, habían quedado ya con el castaño para que vieran la casa ese día por la tarde…

-¡Wao! Este lugar es fabuloso. ¿Cuantos metros cubrirá la mansión? –preguntó Ayaka saliendo de la limosina mirando todo con curiosidad, además de parecer una niña chiquita que había ido de excursión.

Detrás de ella salieron los demás. Byakuran y Gelaro se fueron a la cajuela para sacar a la carga Cavalleone, que apenas empezaba a despertar, suerte que no despertó en medio del viaje.

-No lo sé, pero es más grande que mi casa y de la tuya ni se diga.-dijo Mitsuki mirando el lugar.- ¿La están construyendo?

-No, la estamos remodelando… Bien entremos y hablemos.-dijo Tsuna empezando a entrar junto con todos.

Adentro de la mansión se veían varias personas, acomodando varias cosas, así como cambiar varios muebles por nuevos, la remodelación de la mansión estaba siendo un gran éxito. Se dirigieron a la sala la cual era una de las pocas habitaciones que ya estaban listas.

-Es hermosa la sala…-dijo Mitsuki mirando con detenimiento la habitación, cada detalle tanto de los muebles como de los cuadros que ahí había le gustaban.

-Hmmp. He de reconocer que tienes buen gusto Tsunayoshi D´ Vongola. -dijo Ayaka también admirando las pinturas y remarcando el nombre del castaño.

-No me llames así. -pidió Tsuna.- Ese no es mi apellido.

-Aunque lo será pronto. -dijo Yuni con una sonrisa.

-Pero aun soy Sawada. –le aclaro Tsuna.

-¿Sawada? –pregunto Mitsuki pensativa. **_*¿Dónde he escuchado ese apellido? Estoy segura que no es por el jefe de CEDEF*_**

-Así es. Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi.

-Ya veo. Me vuelvo a presentar, ya que anteriormente nunca os dije mi apellido. -dijo con una sonrisa mientras hacia una leve inclinación como en Japón. Hablaba con cortesía- Soy Ichinose Mitsuki. Es un gusto conocerlos.

-A fuerzas debes de usar tu kimono para que te veas realmente hermosa, y no solo hermosa como ahora. -dijo Ayaka con celular afuera porque había tomado fotos a Mitsuki.

-¿Por qué siempre tomas una foto cuando hago esto? -pregunto Mitsuki con una gotita.

-Costumbre. Bien, yo soy Hibari Ayaka. -dijo la peli-negra con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Hibari? –pregunto Tsuna abriendo los ojos.

-¿No eres Kyoya? –pregunto ahora Dino quien ya se encontraba despierto.

-¿Pasa algo con el hermano de Ayaka? –pregunto Mitsuki.

-¿Y con mi apellido? –pregunto Ayaka mirando a ambos jefes.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Kyoya / Hibari-san es tu hermano?! –exclamaron Tsuna y Dino.

-Tsuna ¿sucede algo? –pregunto Yukiko quien no entendía nada.

-Yo debería de preguntar eso. ¿Por qué conoces a mi hermano? – pregunto Ayaka mirando seriamente al castaño, que trago en seco.

-Pues… lo siento, no te lo puedo decir.-dijo Tsuna mirando de reojo a las nieves.

-Habla. -ordeno Ayaka sacando su abanico de metal.

-No puedo. En serio. ¿Qué tal si Hibari-san me muerde hasta la muerte si te cuento? -dijo Tsuna dando pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de la peli-negra.

-Yo seré quien te muerda hasta la muerte, si no me lo dices. -determino.

-Hiiii.-chillo.

**_((Angelice: _**¿cuánto tiempo llevaba sin hacer su chillido?

**_Marlene: _**No lo sé. Shhh… Tetsu aún sigue dormida**_.))_**

-Espera Ayaka. -la detuvo Mitsuki, la chica obedeció inmediatamente poniéndose junto a ella. Tsuna respiro profundamente aliviado.- ¿Porque no llamas a Kyoya y le pides permiso para enterarte? -opino.

-Tienes razón. A Kyoya le molesta que me meta en sus cosas, no quiero un sermón de su parte después.-dijo sacando nuevamente su celular del bolsillo, marco un número y llamo.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Lo vas a llamar?! –exclamo asustado Tsuna.

_-Bip… bip… bip… ¿Ayaka? –contesto una voz gruesa y seria._

Todos lo escucharon puesto que la chica puso alta voz. A Tsuna le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda, ¿cuánto tiempo lleva sin escuchar ese tono serio de su guardián? Sintió nostalgia, quería saludarlo pero debía cumplir su promesa con Reborn, por lo que se mantuvo callado… en un intento de calmar su deseo de hablar, tomo la mano de Yukiko y la apretó suavemente, recordándose que por el momento solo contaba con ellos.

-Hola Kyo-nii.-saludo Ayaka.

_-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto rápidamente la voz._

-Nada en especial… solo necesito permiso para enterarme como es que estás involucrado con Vongola. -dijo Ayaka de lo más normal.

_-¿Estás en Italia? –pregunto Hibari._

-Demonios…-maldijo Ayaka en un susurro, ya que había mantenido su ubicación en secreto de su hermano para que este no fuera por ella y la regresara a casa, y ahora en un descuido la descubrió.

-Kyoya, no te preocupes. -dijo Mitsuki interviniendo.- Entonces… ¿nos darías permiso para saber?

_-¿Mitsuki…? Hmmp. Hagan lo que quieran. Dile a la Omnívora de mi hermana, que tiene suerte de que no pueda pisar en estos momentos Italia…bip….bip…bip…_

-Colgó.-aviso Mitsuki mirando a Ayaka. Las dos empezaron a reírse.- Kyoya no cambia. -dijo Mitsuki.- Por eso lo quiero.

-Sí, de la que me salve. Pero… ¿Por qué no puede pisar territorio italiano? – pregunto mirando su celular.

Ese comentario les intrigo, debido a que conocían al mayor, sabían de primera mano que en cuanto este supiera su ubicación iría por ellas, aun si fuera el fin del mundo y él se estuviera muriendo.

-No lo sé.

-¿Tal vez molió a golpes a alguien importante de Italia? –pregunto Ayaka pensativa, conocía a su hermano, sabía que era capaz de eso y más…

Sin querer recordó que fue capaz de golpear al primer ministro de Japón, a la temprana edad de 5 años, solo porque el muy maldito no quiso darle un estado para su uso personal. Sí, que maldito era el primer ministro, se merecía ser golpearlo_… ***¿si había sido esa la razón?***_pensó Ayaka haciendo memoria… nada, bueno lo dejaría para después.

**_((Marlene: _**Maldito ministro, mira que no darle un estado a Kyoya, ¿Quién se cree ese ministro?

**_Angelice: _**Pues el presidente de Japón

**_Marlene: _**No me interesa, debió haberle dado un estado a Kyoya, hasta hubiera ganado el, Kyoya mantendría el estado en disciplina.

**_Angelice: _**Tienes razón pero…

**_Marlene: _**¡Pero nada! ¡Yo apoyo a Kyo…! **_#Noqueada#_**

**_Tetsuna: _**…**_ #En su mano derecha se encontraba un pan duro de una semana con lo que noqueo a Marlene y en la izquierda su almohada. Voltea a mirar a Angelice#_**

**_Angelice: _**…**_ #trago en seco#_**

**_Tetsuna: _**…**_ #la mira y se va#_**

**_Angelice: _**Eso te pasa por no escucharme… te iba a decir que Tetsu se encontraba detrás de ti y que te callaras…**_ #decía en susurro#))_**

-Como sea. Tenemos permiso. Así que Tsunayoshi, puedes hablar sin tener miedo de Kyoya. -aseguro Mitsuki.

-Habla. –ordeno de nuevo Ayaka mirándolo mientras guardaba su celular.

-Pero…-suspira al ver sus miradas- Esta bien. Hibari Kyoya es mi guardián de la nube.-confeso al fin.

Los hermanos Bertesco abrieron los ojos, solo habían escuchado que el guardián de la Nube era un antisocial y el más agresivo de todos los guardianes. Solo habían escuchado su nombre pero no completo a lo que ellos recordaban, toda esa información se las había dicho Cavalleone. El rubio tampoco les había podía decir más, ya que también tenía prohibido decir datos sobre los demás guardianes. Y Varia y demás familias que los conocieran y la vez que _"Tsuna"_ –fue Reborn- les había contado poco, ya que omitieron varias cosas de los guardianes, como sus nombres.

Mientras tanto Ayaka y Mitsuki sonrieron de felicidad. Su hermano mayor –de una- también era amigo del castaño y no solo eso, era un guardián de este. Estaban orgullosas de él.

-¡Wao! Kyoya tiene un gran puesto en Vongola –dijo Mitsuki con emoción.

-¡Lo que era de esperarse de mi Kyoya! –exclamó Ayaka.

-¿Por qué se emocionan? – pregunto Dino sin entender al igual que Tsuna, era la mafia. Algo malo.

-Por razones que ustedes nunca entenderían. -dijo Ayaka.

-Bueno. Tsunayoshi, síguenos contando todo en lo que está involucrado Kyoya y como se involucró. -dijo Mitsuki sentándose en un sillón junto Ayaka enfrente del castaño.

Tsunayoshi suspiro una vez más, esa mañana seria larga. Sin más que esperar Tsuna conto por qué Kyoya fue escogido como guardián y el hecho de que fuera entrenado por Dino, omitiendo de nuevo los nombres de sus amigos.

-…Es por eso que no pueden involucrarse con nosotros, sería peligro para ustedes.

-Haaa –se quejó Ayaka.- ¿Peligroso? Por dios Tsunayoshi, ¿en serio crees que es peligro para nosotros?

-Si Kyoya sigue vivo no creo que sea tan peligroso. -dijo Mitsuki.

-¿Pero que dicen? la mafia no es un juego.-dijo Tsuna.

-Pero acabas de decir que tu guardián de la lluvia piensa que es un juego. -se volvió a quejar Ayaka.

-Eso es diferente, él está consiente, solo lo hace para aliviar tenciones **_*eso creo*_**-dijo y pensó Tsuna.

-Mentiroso. –Se levantó del sofá- No eres bueno mintiendo Tsunayoshi. -le dijo Ayaka.

-¡En todo caso no! - exclamo Tsuna.

-¡¿Pues qué crees?! ¡Yo soy libre de lo que quiera hacer con mi vida y tú…! –Sacando su abanico de quien sabe dónde y poniéndolo enfrente del castaño quien se hizo hacia atrás- ¡…No me dirás lo que tengo que hacer! –declaro Ayaka.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!

-¡Si no obedezco a mis padres, no creas que te obedeceré a ti Vongola! ¡Es mi vida, NO LA TUYA! ¡Yo decido mi forma de vivir, NO TÚ! ¡Yo decido con quien juntarme, NO TÚ y…! -aspiro- ¡…YO DECIDO COMO MORIR, NO TÚ! – grito al final.

-¡ESTAS LOCA! ¿QUÉ ESTAS…?

-¿Tsunayoshi podemos hablar en privado?-pidió Mitsuki interrumpiéndolo- Ayaka tranquilízate…- pidió pero sonó mas a orden–…y siéntate.-esa si fue una orden.

-Pero Mitsu…ki. –Iba a reclamar pero al ver a su compañero enojada, algo que no era bueno para su salud física como mental si es que reclamaba, decidió obedecer- Tsk. –se dejó caer en el sofá.

-Entonces Tsunayoshi ¿podemos hablar? –repitió mirando al castaño.

Tsuna al ver que con Ayaka no podría hablar, prefirió hacerlo con Mitsuki, quien parecía más cuerda con toda la situación. Además de que Ayaka parecía obedecer en todo a la pelirroja.

-Claro, vamos. -dijo levantándose.

Mitsuki hizo lo mismo y empezó a seguir al castaño pero antes de salir de la sala se detuvo y sin voltear dijo:

-Ayaka no hagas escándalos mientras no esté, compórtate como una Hibari.-dijo con tono serio.

-Hai…-dijo Ayaka detrás de Yukiko quien no sabía qué hacer.-Mitsuki da miedo…

La albina asintió. Los dos jóvenes salieron de la mansión para dirigirse al jardín, como se habían quitado sus abrigos se los volvieron a poner, el invierno en Italia era muy frio.

-Mitsuki… ustedes me agradan pero no deseo que estén en peligro y si se involucran con nosotros solo estarán en constante peligro.-dijo adentrándose en un pequeño kiosco para sentarse.

-¿Entonces que propones Tsuna? –Pregunto Mitsuki sentada enfrente – Porque ni sueñes que puedes convencerme de alejarme de vosotros, argumentando que la mafia es peligrosa. No me voy alejar todos me agradan y quiero…No, queremos seguir tratándolos. Y de una vez te digo que soy más terca que Ayaka.

Tsuna sintió la determinación de la chica, misma que se relejaban en sus ojos de alguna manera sabía que ella no se alejaría por lo que era preferible aceptarla a su alrededor y estar al pendiente de ella y de Ayaka. Las protegería. Además sentía que si no las aceptaba harían una tontería solo para estar con ellos.

-Está bien, ya no lo diré.-el castaño suspiro y la chica sonrió muy feliz- Tú y Ayaka son demasiado obstinada, creo que ni Reborn podría ganarles.

Ante tal comentario, ambos rieron un rato, la primera en calmarse fue Mitsuki.

-Por cierto, no he visto al bebé. ¿Dónde está?

-Fue a Japón, había cosas que arreglar.

Debido a la comodidad que sentían y a la confianza que ambos sentían -por alguna extraña razón-, Mitsuki se aventuró a preguntar una duda que rondaba su mente desde a visita anterior en la mansión Vongola…

-Tsuna…-el castaño la miro detenidamente- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Si…

-¿Quién es en realidad Reborn? -el castaño la miro sorprendido, nunca espero esa pregunta- Porque de antemano sé que no es un bebé normal. Cuando lo conocí se presentó como tu tutor, Ayaka y yo le seguimos el juego, como lo haríamos con cualquier bebé… pero sus ojos y gestos no son los de uno.

-Jajaja…-Tsuna comenzó a reírse, y Mitsuki lo miro extrañado.-Lo siento, es que me sorprendí por la pregunta. Tienes razón, Reborn no es un bebé normal. Y si van a caminar por este mismo camino supongo que deben ser conscientes de lo que las rodea. Es una historia larga y sería bueno que Ayaka la oiga, ¿vamos a buscarla?

El Vongola intento levantarse del banco e ir a buscar a la pelinegra, pero las manos de la pelirroja apresando su muñeca, lo mantuvieron en su lugar.

A Mitsuki le gustaba el momento y no quería romperlo, quería quedarse un rato más así.

-¿…Mitsuki? – pregunto el castaño al verla con el rostro hacia abajo, ella nunca había bajado la mirada.

-Lo siento…-soltó el brazo de su compañero, levantando el rostro mostrando una sonrisa.- Mejor cuéntame a mí y yo luego le contare a Ayaka; de seguro se ha de estar divirtiendo con los demás.

Tsuna guardo silencio unos momentos porque sintió que Mitsuki ocultaba algo mas o que tal vez no lo dijo… la observo intentando descifrar cuál de las dos opciones seria… pero los gestos de la chica ante su silencio, lo hicieron hablar. Tal vez solo eran imaginaciones suyas…

-Está bien. ¿Cómo debería empezar? Supongo que será desde antes que llegara Reborn.

-Sí.

La chica asintió emocionada, el castaño sonrió levemente. Los dos encuentros con pelirroja bastaron para darse cuenta que la chica podía ser seria y amenazante cuando quería, pero también podía parecer una niña chiquita; como en esos momentos, parecía una niñita esperando que le lean un cuento antes de dormir.

El Vongola comenzó a relatarle todo, sentía que con ella podía ser sincero así que no omitió detalles, e incluso se vio en la necesidad de ser más específico en algunas cosas a petición de ella. Platicaron muy felices y alegres de las vivencias del castaño. La pasaron muy bien.

**.**

Ayaka se había alejado de los demás, caminando por la mansión en busca de su amiga. Mitsuki ya había tardado. Se había ido con el Vongola y aunque sabía que él no la lastimaría no podía evitar preocuparse por la tardanza de ambos. ¡Por dios! Solo era una plática, Mitsuki debió de haber solucionado la petición sobre no alejarse hace tiempo. Siempre lo hacía, si ella quería algo, lo obtenía. Era ley un solo capricho de ella.

Se encontraba en el segundo piso. Le había costado perder a Gelaro, quien era el único que la había seguido. Reviso una de las habitaciones encontrándose con muebles cubiertos de sabanas, la habitación estaba cubierta de polvo; cerró silenciosamente la puerta, no quería hacer ruido y Gelaro la encontrara de nuevo.

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo por el pasillo, acercándose a la siguiente puerta cuando una risa familiar llamo su atención. Se acercó a la ventana más cercana, lo primero que observo fue el hermoso jardín que rodeaba la mansión, algo a lo que no había puesto atención cuando llego. Escucho de nuevo la risa. Busco a su amiga alrededor, hasta que la encontró. En el centro de todo y no muy alejado de la mansión, se encontraba un kiosko y en el estaban sentados Tsuna y Mitsuki, hablando animadamente.

-¿Piensas seguirme por todos lados? –Pregunto Ayaka sin voltear a ver a su seguidor.- ¿Sigues desconfiando de nosotras?

Gelaro se acercó a ella, observando a los chicos en el kiosko. Se recargo en la pared junto a la ventana viendo sobre su hombro el jardín.

-No es que desconfié del todo. Simplemente sé que están ocultando algo y es lo que me desconcierta. –Contesto sin despegar la vista de la ventana.- Antes de hablar de confianza, debo saber qué es lo que mantienen en secreto. Sabes cómo es esto de trabajar para la mafia.

-¿Por qué suenas tan seguro al decir que sé, como se manejan en la mafia? –pregunto la pelinegra con un sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

-Porque no son chicas normales, como cree Tsuna. Tienen basto conocimiento sobre las familias mafiosas. Incluso pudieron reconocer a Falivene. Joshua no es alguien, que puedo ser reconocido fuera de este mundo y en tal caso de conocerlo sería por el mundo del modelaje, después de todo esa es la tapadera que utiliza su familia para hacer negocios.

-Pareces saber mucho más de nosotras de lo que creímos…-respondió divertida Ayaka.

-Sé que no desean hacerle nada a Tsuna, les hemos dado muchas oportunidades para intentarlo, aun así no han hecho nada. –Gelaro la miro directamente, observando cada gesto de ella- Lo que me lleva a preguntar; ¿Qué es lo que desean con Vongola?

-¿Y si te dijera que en realidad nada…? Que a quien en realidad a quien deseamos es el décimo Vongola; Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Gelaro dirigió su mirada rápidamente a su jefe que seguía con Mitsuki hablando animadamente…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Japón / Namimori / Namichuu_**

**_Una semana después:_**

La hora de salida se dio en la escuela, todos los alumnos empezaban a salir con sus amigos para irse a casa a descansar de un agotador día.

-Unas semanas más y las vacaciones empiezan.-dijo Kyoko emocionada junto a todos los demás.

-Y para cuando regresemos estaremos en 3° de Namichuu.-dijo Chrome.

-Y sempai y Hibari se irán a Tokio junto con Mukuro.-dijo Yamamoto pensativo.

-Por cierto, en tercer año Haru se transferirá a Namichuu, pidió permiso y se lo han otorgado.-dijo Kyoko con aun más felicidad.

-¡Oh! Eso está bien.-dijo Yamamoto con su típica sonrisa.-Estaremos todos juntos.

-Kyoko-chan, Chrome-chan, chicos –escucharon la voz de Haru por lo que voltearon a mirar la puerta.- Apúrate Kyoko-chan.

-Lo siento chicos me tengo que ir, tengo algo importante que hacer.-dijo Kyoko alejándose de ellos para correr hacia Haru y después salir corriendo de nuevo hacia un lado.

Las chicas corrieron hacia el templo Namimori donde se encontrarían con la persona que les ayudaría.

-Ciao~ Kyoko, Haru.-saludo Reborn.

-Reborn-chan – dijo Haru.

-¿Para qué me han citado chicas? –pregunto aunque ya se imaginaba la razón.

-Queremos… ¡Queremos que nos enseñes a pelear! -dijo Kyoko con determinación reflejada en los ojos al igual que con peli-café.

-Queremos estar junto a Tsuna-san y todos los chicos. –continuo Haru- Son nuestros amigos, queremos estar con ellos.

-No queremos que nos dejen afuera de todo.-dijo ahora Kyoko.

-Sabemos que para Tsuna-san no seremos una carga mientras nos quedemos en Japón pero…

-Queremos…

-¡Permanecer con ellos! –exclamaron al unísono.

Reborn sabía que algo parecido le pedirían las chicas pero jamás pensó que mostrarían una resolución fuerte. Cubrió sus ojos con su fedora.

-¿Desde en que momento lo decidieron? –pregunto Reborn.

-Desde que regresamos al pasado… cuando sucedió lo de Byakuran-san.-dijo Haru.

-Aunque nos decidimos cuando paso lo de Bermuda-san.-dijo Kyoko, ellas se habían enterado de todo ello gracias a I-pin, Chrome y Bianchi.- Ellos no nos dijeron nada, nos mantuvieron al margen.

-Entendemos que es peligroso, pero queremos ayudar.

**_*Las chicas han mostrado un avance más grande que el de los chicos. Después de todo nunca hay que subestimar la resolución de una mujer. Las mujeres pueden llegar a ser más peligrosas*_** pensó Reborn con diversión **_*Pobre de Dame-Tsuna cuando se las vuelva a encontrar* _**sonrió con diversión.

-Ya veo. Está bien, acepto enseñarles solo porque ustedes son las que han decidió esto y desde antes que Tsuna se haya rendido y haya aceptado ser el Décimo Vongola.

-¿Pero…? –dijo preocupada Kyoko.

-¿...podrías mantenerlo oculto de Tsuna-san? -pidió Haru.-Tsuna-san nos regañaría si se llegara a enterar, y no solo él ~desu.

-Me parece bien. Yo tampoco quiero escuchar sus quejas, aunque las pueda acallar con una amenaza.-dijo Reborn.

-Gracias.

-En una semana llegaran sus maestros, como dije yo me tengo que ir o seria sospechoso para Dame-Tsuna.

-Hai. ¿Quiénes serán nuestros maestros? -Pregunto Haru.

-¿Los conocemos?

-Sí. Llegaran en una semana a sus casas. Ellos estarán al tanto de que no desean que Tsuna y los demás se entere, así que no tendrán que preocupase.

-Gracias Reborn-kun.-dijo Kyoko.

-Váyanse. Aún tienen que estudiar para sus exámenes finales. -les dijo Reborn.

-Claro, gracias por todo Reborn-chan. Espero poder volver a verlo lo más pronto posible. –dijo Haru con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Nos vemos Reborn-kun. -dijo Kyoko con otra sonrisa.

Las chicas felices se fueron, tenían que festejar así que decidieron ir a comer pasteles, quizás invitarían a Chrome-chan aunque no supiera la razón del festejo. Al ver que las chicas se habían alejado lo suficiente miro hacia los arbustos.

-No es educado escuchar las conversaciones de los demás. -dijo Reborn con una sonrisa.- Sal ya, se han ido.

-No estaba escuchando, vine a pedirte algo pero ellas aparecieron primero, así que espere mi turno. -dijo saliendo de los árboles.

-¿Igual que en la azotea? –cuestiono el bebé

-¿Te diste cuenta?

-¿Qué petición? –pregunto Reborn interesado y cambiando de tema, nunca espero tener asuntos con esa persona.

-Enséñame… a pelear… -pidió.

-¿Porque?

-Simple. Quiero ayudar. Ellos son importantes para mí. Si se involucran con algo como Vongola, quiero estar a su lado, sin ser una carga.

Ambos se sumieron en un silencioso, Reborn meditando los pro y los contra; y la otra persona esperando la respuesta.

-Hmmp. De acuerdo pero tú eres quien debe de esforzarse desde cero, a diferencia de los demás tu estas en blanco. -dijo al fin el ex–Arcobaleno.

-Lo sé.

-Te conseguiré un tutor, déjamelo a mí.

-Gracias.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_++++++++++++++++ Omake +++++++++++++++++_**

**.**

**_Japón / Namimori_**

**_Namichuu – Oficina del Comité Disciplinario._**

**_16:00 pm_**

.

-Nos encontramos en número bajos Kyo-san…

.

**_Midori tanabiku_**

**_Namimori No_**

**_Dainaku Shounaku_**

**_Nami Ga ii_**

.

Empezó a sonar el himno de Namichuu, el azabache dejo de mirar los papeles que estaba leyendo y agarro su celular, miro el número y se extrañó. Kusakabe que en ese momento también le estaba dando un reporte se calló.

Hibari abrió su celular para contestar.

-¿Ayaka?

_-Hola Kyo-nii. -saludo Ayaka._

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto rápidamente. Él sabía que si su hermana lo llamaba así era porque quería algo, ya que por lo general lo llamaba Kyoya.

_-Nada en especial… solo necesito permiso para enterarme como es que estás involucrado con Vongola. -dijo Ayaka de lo más normal._

Kusakabe quien podría escuchar debido a que todo se encontraba en silencio, se sorprendió.

-¿Estás en Italia? –pregunto Hibari.

_-Demonios…-la escucho maldecir._

Hibari sonrió de lado, ya tenía la ubicación de su hermana, cuando hablo a su _"casa"_ le negaron la ubicación de Ayaka y cuando hablo a su _"segunda casa"_ le negaron la de Mitsuki. Todo para que no fuera por ellas y las regresara a Japón.

_-Kyoya, no te preocupes. -dijo Mitsuki interviniendo.- Entonces… ¿nos darías permiso para saber?_

-¿Mitsuki…? –pregunto**_, *Así que se encuentran juntas, era de suponer* _**-Hmmp. Hagan lo que quieran. Dile a la Omnívora de mi hermana, que tiene suerte de que no pueda pisar en estos momentos Italia.-dijo y colgó.

Sí que su hermana al igual que Mitsuki, tenía suerte de que no pudiera ir a Italia.

-¿Desea que nosotros vayamos a Italia por Ayaka-sama y Mitsuki-sama?– pregunto Kusakabe.

-No es necesario. Tengo mejores planes para ellas dos ahora que se encuentran en Italia.-dijo Kyoya sonriendo de lado.- Cuando me vaya a Tokio te dejare toda la supervisión de Namimori, Tetsuya… vendré cada mes para revisar que todo esté en orden.

-Hai Kyo-san.

-Continua con el reporte.-ordeno Hibari.

**.**

* * *

**NT: ¿Les Gusto? Eso espero. ¿Merecemos RW?**

**.**

**.**

**97fizhy03dt:** Jeje. Hola Rika. Eres mala descubriste a Ayaka muy fácil ¬3¬. Todo lo que dijiste sobre Ayaka es cierto pero con Mitsuki te fallo. Sobre lo que dijo Tsuna es que no quería que las chicas se metieran en problemas por que le dijo a Gelaro y Yukiko que ya sabían que hacer, en otras palabras nos alejaremos de ellas. Nosotras también odiamos a Minia y Iemitsu... jajaja Gokudera es genial y mas si se traba con la piña. No te preocupes tu puedes escribir tanto sea que quieras. Ciao~ **(Tetsuna: No soy tsundere, quiero a las chicas pero a veces son fastidiosas XD)**

**..**

**tsuri182718: **Jeje hola Tsuri. Muchas gracias por los ánimos. Nos hacen felices... continuaremos el fic.

**..**

**silkie 19:** Hola silkie... lastimosamente no puedo usar a Iemitsu para eso aun las faltas no nos faltan. tampoco podemos matarlo ya que es el esposo de Nana y no deseo hacer infeliz a Nana ella me cae tan bien que no se lo merece. Gracias... todo se hará mas interesante con los guardianes.

**..**

**Kim Ishida: **Hola Kim. Pues ya vez que al final si son sus amigas... Tsuna no pudo contra ellas. Solo falta el siguiente capitulo... y después de ese llegan los guardianes a Italia XD No te preocupes solo es que somos fáciles de deprimir... lo sentimos

**..**

_**Tetsuna:**_ _**Espero les haya gustado**_

_**Marlene: Hice los dibujos de Mitsuki Ichinose y Ayaka Hibari**_

_**Angelice: Están en la pagina Clan AFY creo que así se llamaba la pagina XD...bueno eso es todo.**_

_**Marene: Lo de los dibujos se nos olvido ponerlos también en la otra pagina donde también subimos el fic.**_

_**Tetsuna: Les avisaremos en el próximo cap, no te preocupes.**_

_**Angelice: Okis. Esto se vuelve mas interesante.**_

**Se cuidan. Ciao Ciao ~ ~**


	30. Vidas Aceleradas:Un Año y meses ParteI

**NT: ¡Hola! ¿Como estan? Aquí les dejo el capitulo nuevo.**

**KHR No Me Pertenece.**

**Aclaraciones:**

* ... * = Pensamientos

-...- = Dialogo

~ Flash Back ~ = Recuerdos

(...) = Traduciendo Un idioma

((...)) = Interferencia de la Autora

POV = Cambio de Narrador.

* * *

**_Cap. 25 - Vidas Aceleradas: Un Año y meses. _****_Parte I_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**ENERO…**

**Italia:**

Era el inicio de año, Tsuna y sus guardianes de la nieve se encontraban en el despacho del primero, revisando las fotografías de la celebración de navidad y año nuevo. Era el primer año de su estadía en Italia y era la primera vez que lo celebrarían con el Noveno y sus guardianes. A sugerencia de los hermanos Bertesco, decidieron celebrar en la mansión de la primera generación, de esa manera aprovecharían también para que el jefe mayor conociera la antigua construcción y los avances que tenía en su remodelación.

A la fiesta se unieron Ayaka y Mitsuki, al parecer las chicas no regresarían a Japón por temor que el hermano mayor de la pelinegra no las dejara regresar a Italia. Se la pasaron bien, y habían hasta olvidado el hecho de que era el primer año.

Reborn le permitió a Tsuna llamar a su mamá, con la simple condición que no preguntara ni hablara con sus guardianes. Durante los siguientes días a esas fechas recibieron en la mansión Vongola varios regalos de las familias aliadas, como muestra de sus _buenos_ deseos a la familia.

Después de las fiestas navideñas Tsuna y Mitsuki, habían comenzado un entrenamiento privado; esa había sido la condición del Vongola para permitir a las chicas estar cerca de ellos… después de todo por mucho que lo medito y busco opciones, llego a la conclusión de que no podría cuidarlas siempre, así que ellas deberían saber defenderse.

Con Ayaka no hubo mucha dificultad, la chica sabia manejar varias armas y tenían una gran habilidad con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo -aunque Tsuna prefería que no lo hiciera-.

Por el contrario Mitsuki no manejaba ningún arma y las únicas habilidades con las que contaba, eran mano a mano, algo que a su parecer era muy peligroso, al igual que con Ayaka. Si se adentraban en una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo con alguien de mayor experiencia y, de mayor tamaño y fuerza, podrían salir lastimadas. Por lo que prefirió enseñarles a utilizar un arma de largo alcance, tal vez de esa manera el peligro al que se expusiera fuera menor.

Sus guardianes de la nieve se encargarían del entrenamiento de Ayaka, entre los dos podrían con ella y ellos adquirirían experiencia con otros tipos de pelea. Dino se había sumado a ellos, y en ocasiones salía más lastimado que los demás pero no era porque fueran más fuerte que él, se debía que a mitad del entrenamiento Romario se retiraba, dejando a su jefe ahí… en ausencia de su subordinado las habilidades de pelea del Cavalleone se volvían nulas.

Tsunayoshi por medio de Ayaka encontró la vía de escape de su tutor, y se había podido enterar de algunas cosas de sus amigos de Japón. Era su fuente de información según ella.

**.**

**Japón:**

Cada quien había pasado las fiesta navideñas en compañía de su familia. Gokudera muy a su pesar se unió a la celebración de los de Kokuyo, quienes a pesar de que se quejaban de su presencia le habían impedido marcharse argumentado –tsunderes tenían que ser- que necesitaban un bufón ya que la rana tonta no estaba. También había celebrado en la casa de la familia Sawada, a petición de Nana, quien le dijo que era bienvenido y forzándolo a asistir argumentando que su hermana era parte de la familia, así como él. Por su puesto que no sufriría solo, así que forzó a Chrome a acompañarlo.

**_((Marlene: _**Que malo eres Gokudera, no fuerces a mi hermosa y querida Chrome

**_Angelice: _**Jejé Hayato no desea sufrir solo**_))_**

Los guardianes habían recibido leves noticias sobre el castaño gracias a una carta de un desconocido, al parecer alguien se había apiadado de ellos. No eran noticias muy detalladas pero al menos para asegurarse que estaba bien y que seguía esforzándose en cumplir con las expectativas de Reborn y el Noveno. Incluso adjunta a la carta que fue enviada, iba una foto de Tsuna con Dino y Yuni.

**.**

**FEBRERO…**

**Italia:**

Yukiko se había hecho muy amiga de Ayaka y Mitsuki, ya no era raro ver a las chicas casi todos los días en la mansión de Vongola. Timoteo las había conocido durante la fiesta de navidad, llevándose la grata sorpresa de saber sus verdaderas intenciones -cosa que solo le dijeron a él-. Todos les habían tomado un gran cariño, era imposible no amar a esas chicas, aunque una de ellas era un poco difícil de tratar debido a su gran temperamento.

Se realizó una _"pequeña"_ fiesta para celebrar el día del amor, fecha que le fascinaba a Yukiko, a capricho de la chica. Siendo la única mujer en la familia por el momento, Timoteo la consentía en todo; quería a Tsuna, Gelaro y Yukiko como sus nietos e incluso como sus hijos, por lo que los consentía. No podía decirle que no a la albina, rasgo que compartía con sus guardianes. Todos se encontraban bajo el hechizo de _"Querer complacer en sus caprichos a Yukiko"_ era como si jugara _"Simón dice…"_ y Yukiko fuera siempre simón.

Es por esa razón que la _"pequeña"_ fiesta, termino con un gran número de invitados…

Dino Cavalleone y sus subordinados; quienes adoran a la chica desde que existió la posibilidad de que se convirtiera en su jefa.

Yuni y Byakuran, ambos amigos consentidos de la chica, y además las 6 coronas fúnebres y subordinados de Yuni.

Naito y su familia Tomaso, que adoptaron a los nuevos guardianes de Tsuna como uno de ellos. La familia Tomaso se encontraba en Italia por la próxima junta de capos.

Varia, los asesinos profesionales habían asistido para pasar el rato, y ante toda creencia Xanxus también había asistido. Al parecer Yukiko le prometió toda la carne que pudiera comer.

Muy a pesar de Yukiko la familia Shimon fue invitada también, no es que le cayeran mal, por el contrario; eran muy agradables a su parecer… pero la chica nieve deseaba verse rodeada de puros lideres hermosos, y el líder de los Shimon con su cabello alborotado, así como los rasguños y parches en su cara, al parecer fue perseguido y atacado por una jauría el día anterior… le restaban carisma.

Mitsuki y Ayaka también habían asistido. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo, si ellas también ayudaron en la elaboración de la fiesta? Se la habían pasado a lo grande, e incluso se hicieron amigas de los demás invitados.

Los hermanos Dragone también asistieron. Daniela era muy buena amiga de los Vongola, y era una de las primeras en unirse a las locuras de la albina. Por el contrario Darnell era cercano a Tsuna y Gelaro; se asemejaba al castaño como futuro líder por lo que compartían algunas emociones; se entendía con el peli-turquesa debido a que era limitante y víctima de su hermana menor.

Joshua Falivene no necesito invitación, en cuanto oyó a la Bertesco de que celebraría el día del amor, se ofreció ayudarla.

Y el último invitado e inesperado, fue el joven Qiang Lee, quien de un momento a otro se vio arrastrado por la chica Bertesco a la fiesta. El joven Lee había asistido a la mansión Vongola junto con su abuelo, el Sexto y actual Líder de su familia: Cheung Lee; para tratar un negocio. Se encontraba en la sala con el noveno, cuando la traviesa ventisca lo vio y grito algo sobre _"Hermoso" "Mi nuevo amor"_ y ante la mirada confusa de todos se lo llevo al jardín donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta.

Tanto Yukiko y Daniela acosaban constantemente al joven Lee. La albina ya lo conocía y anteriormente no lo tomo en cuenta, algo que cambio cuando vio su nuevo corte de pelo y de guardarropa. Gelaro y Darnell habían unido fuerzas para mantener a sus hermanas lejos del joven chino, algo que parecía imposible para Bertesco, Yukiko lo había presentado como su nuevo novio, en otras palabras para Gelaro su nuevo cuñado.

Entre risas, celos -llamados hermanos-, anécdotas, competencias, persecuciones, gritos, amenazas, etc., la fiesta fue un éxito.

Tsuna se concentró en la próxima junta de capos a la que asistiría como observador y acompañante del Noveno. En la junta se trató de los nuevos negocios que algunas familias tenían que proponerle a Vongola.

**.**

**Japón:**

Ese mes las chicas habían comenzado su entrenamiento. Los tutores privados que Reborn les había prometido habían tardado más de lo que esperaban, sin embargo no podían quejarse, sus maestros tenían su propia vida y la petición egoísta de ellas los habían alejado de ella.

En el país oriental la celebración del amor no fue muy diferente; Nana Sawada se alió a las chicas para hacer algunos pasteles. Después de clase se reunieron en la casa de Tsunayoshi para celebrar.

Gracias a que Chrome le había dado un pastel entero a Gokudera en la escuela, y que él no lo rechazara, era casi oficial su noviazgo para los alumnos. Lo que nunca nadie supo, fue que el pastel que le dio Chrome a Gokudera fue de parte de Nana.

**.**

**MARZO**

**Italia:**

Tsuna y Gelaro se encontraba sorprendidos, y un poco celosos… la pequeña Yukiko se había hecho novia del joven Lee. Contra todo pronóstico el joven acepto la propuesta de la chica. Incluso Yukiko se quedó muda cunado el joven jefe acepto ser su novio, ella ya había planeado un montón de estrategias para cuando fuera rechazada, sin embargo ninguna palabra salió de su boca cuando Qiang Lee le contesto _"Si"_ a su pregunta: _"¿Quieres salir conmigo?" _ Lo peor del caso es que Gelaro no pudo oponerse a su relación, debido a que el joven chino cumplía con sus normas:

**+Amable, cariñoso con Yukiko;** el chico la mimaba cada vez que la tenía a su lado, haciéndola reír con cualquier ocurrencia.

**+Paciente y tratar bien a Yukiko;** A pesar de los diarios caprichos de la chica, el joven Lee tenía la paciencia para cumplirlos o en su caso para hacerla desistir sin hacerla enojar ni un ápice.

**+Cuidadoso con Yukiko; **Gelaro se vio reemplazado en su deber de cuidar a la menor un día que ella amaneció con fiebre, la chica le había llamado a su enamorado para cuidarla y él gustoso vio por su bienestar. La trataba tan cuidadosamente, como si fuera a romperse con una pequeña brisa de primavera.

**+Debe poseer buen físico para las locuras de Yukiko;** Cuando el mayor de los Bertesco iba a alegar que el Qiang no cumplía con ese punto, Yukiko argumento que a pesar de las apariencias, debajo de la ropa china su novio poseía un musculatura suficiente, provocado un enojo mayor en su hermano quien le grito tan fuerte que se quedó sin voz; _"¡¿Y tú como demonios sabes eso?!"_ el instinto de supervivencia de Yukiko se activó, por lo que no tardo en contestarle; _"Porque ayer fuimos a la alberca acompañados de Daniela, Mitsuki y Ayaka" _salvando a si su vida y la de su amor.

**+Inteligente y muy buen estratega para escapar de Yukiko;** Gelaro no pudo negar que el _chinito_ como lo denomino, poseía una gran inteligencia ya que igual que Tsuna el joven Lee, tomaría el control de su familia en cuanto el Décimo Vongola ocupara su lugar, al parecer Qiang quería comenzar a la par que Tsunayoshi. Y no tuvo ninguna duda cuando convenció a su hermana sin provocar que hiciera un berrinche sobre su regreso a China y su separación momentánea; en pocas palabras Lee había escapado por unos días de la próxima locura de la chica, la cual consistía en una sesión fotográfica de ella con todos su _ex._

**+Que comparta ciertos gustos para que aguante a Yukiko;** Eso era algo que no podían confirmar a simple vista, sin embargo al parecer ambos poseían varios gustos en cuanto a comida, música, pasatiempos, etc…

**+Debe de estar algo loco para soportar a Yukiko; **Ese punto fue aclarado en cuanto le dio el SI, a la chica…

**+Jamás alzarle la voz porque sufriría la ira de Yukiko; **Si algo compartía el joven Lee con Fong, aparte del hecho de ambos ser asiáticos, era que poseía una paciencia de dioses, por lo cual nunca habían escuchado que alzara la voz a nadie.

**+No hacerla llorar o tendrá que soportar el melodrama de Yukiko; **Si había algo que admirar en el chico es que nunca había hecho que la guardiana hiciera ni una pequeña protesta.

**+No tocarla nunca, Yukiko debe ser siempre pura; **Ese requisito fue el primero que Qiang se encargó de dejarle en claro a Gelaro en cuanto le dieron la noticia de su noviazgo. El joven Lee prometió respetar en toda la palabra a la chica, durante su noviazgo Gelaro y Tsuna nunca presenciaron ni un beso, el intercambio más cercano que vieron en la pareja fue la unión de sus manos.

Por su parte Tsuna había aceptado la relación, Yukiko parecía feliz al lado del joven heredero por lo que no vio ningún problema, por el contrario… gracias a esa relación Tsunayoshi había entablado una gran amistad con el joven Qiang.

**_((Angelice: _**Jajá las normas de Gelaro fueron pisoteadas. Pero me gusto más el apodo que le dio Gelaro.

**_Marlene: _**Lee es un buen tipo. Si a mí también me dio risa el apodo: **_"Chinito"_**

**_Tetsuna: _**Al menos Yukiko tuvo suerte de no ser rechazada esta vez. Si esto hubiera sido un capitulo se hubiera llamado **_¿Ahora Lee?))_**

**.**

**Japón:**

Tanto Hibari como Ryohei se habían graduado de la preparatoria teniendo una fiesta de despedida de parte de Nana. Por lo que no pudieron negarse, les era imposible decirle que NO a la sonriente mujer… Incluso Mukuro había sido arrastrado al festejo. A petición de Nana, Gokudera y Chrome lo habían llevado a rastras a la casa Sawada.

Hibari se había graduado con honores y con gran respeto de todos, incluyendo a los profesores y el director de la escuela. Ryohei entre lágrimas se despidió de sus Kohais y compañeros del club de boxeo.

A finales de mes los tres guardianes mayores se habían mudado a Tokio para comenzar con sus estudios en la afamada universidad de Tokio. Vongola en secreto les había preparado un apartamento no muy lejos de la Universidad, de un modo u otro les fue entregado, sin levantar sospechas…

**.**

**Abril…**

**Italia:**

Tsuna se encontraba supervisando el avance de la remodelación de la mansión de la primera generación, faltaba muy poco para que terminaran. Si seguían ese ritmo a finales del mes estarían terminando de remodelar todo, solo faltarían las partes que él quería agregar al diseño original, el terreno sin usar era muy amplio por lo que podría poner sus planes en marcha.

A petición suya e insistencia de Yukiko, había decidido mandar plantar algunos árboles de cerezo. Árboles que lo harían sentir aunque sea un poco más cerca de Japón, había prometido a las chicas -Kyoko, Chrome y Haru- que iría con ellas al Hanami ese año… algo que ya no pudo cumplir. Se sentía mal por ello.

Gelaro continuaba sintiéndose intranquilo por lo que decidió hacer un viaje a la isla Catafalco, donde tenía que asegurarse de algo. El mayor secreto de su familia.

Yukiko comenzaba a adentrarse en la administración total de su familia. Con la ayuda de su hermano y en ocasiones de Tsuna, no le iba mal… ahora más que nunca entendía a la perfección el gran esfuerzo con que lidiaba el joven Vongola. Papeleo. _"¡Malditos papeles! ¿Es que acaso solo existen para arruinarme la vida?"_ Era la constante pregunta que les hacía a los demás; obteniendo como respuesta por parte del castaño, _"No intentes quemarlos, mojarlos, congelarlos; destruirlos en su totalidad… te llevaras una gran decepción"_

Namimori se había envuelto en una crisis económica que se venía divisando desde meses antes, Hibari había impedido que empeorara pero no había podido detenerla... cuando la noticia llego a oídos de Tsuna, hablo con Timoteo sobre el asunto. Llegando ambos jefes que lo más conveniente para la ciudad era adelantar los planes con la construcción de la base de Vongola en Japón. Un plan que estaba planeado para cuando Tsunayoshi tomara el liderazgo, sin embargo la situación lo ameritaba. Para disfrazar una construcción de tal magnitud necesitarían hacer algo más llamativo para atraer la atención a ese lugar, obteniendo de ese modo libertad de moverse bajo las sombras. Mismo método que había utilizado Byakuran en el futuro para crear así su base. Vongola construiría un parque de diversiones alejado de la ubicación de la base, pero por debajo del suelo se conectarían...

**.**

**Japón:**

Con el inicio de clases y el nuevo ciclo escolar, daban la bienvenida a Haru en Namichuu. Como última petición de Reborn que cumplió Hibari, la había colocado con sus influencias en el mismo grupo que a los demás. Todos se graduarían juntos.

Por su parte Gokudera a pesar de las constantes negativas de Kusakabe tomo en sus manos el mando del consejo estudiantil. Ante toda lógica, cuando fue reportado tal acto al antiguo líder, este no hizo nada, simplemente dio la orden de seguir ejerciendo la paz en la ciudad.

Chrome había decidido por iniciativa propia inscribirse en el club de música, quería volver a tocar el violín como una vez lo hizo, antes de conocer a Mukuro. Sus amigas la habían apoyado e incluso la ayudaban con lo que podían.

Las clases en la universidad también habían comenzado:

Hibari se había apoderado del control de su facultad. En menos de tres días ya contaba con una oficina y varios subordinados.

Mukuro tomo control de la facultad de derecho a base de temor, al parecer había traumatizado a varios de sus profesores con sus ilusiones.

Ryohei por su parte intentaba controlarlos, algo simplemente imposible… sin embargo no se rendiría, alguien debía mantenerlos al margen lo más posible y como el único cuerdo cercano a ellos era su tarea.

**_((Angelice:_**¿Ryohei cuerdo?** _#mirando a Marlene con la ceja levantada#_**

**_Marlene:_**Pues entre Kyoya y Mukuro puede… no, la verdad yo también lo dudo. **_#mirando a Tetsuna#_**

**_Tetsuna:_**De acuerdo, yo lo escribí pero seamos algo razonables, entre esos dos demonios Ryohei pasa apenas hacer un fantasmita.

**_Angelice: _**¿Qué forma de pensar tan rara tienes?

**_Tetsuna: _**Lo se**_ #levantado sus hombros mientras negaba con la cabeza#))_**

**.**

**MAYO**

**Italia:**

Tsuna se juraba desquitarse de sus guardianes de la nube y la niebla, por su culpa en esos momentos se encontraba en la peor situación posible: Ahogarse en un mar de papeles.

Al parecer Hibari y Mukuro peleaban constantemente en la universidad, por no decir que a diario, destruyendo todo a su paso, y él cómo patrocinador, tutor y encargado de ellos tenía que pagar y arreglar todo. Aunque sus guardianes no supieran el trato que Reborn había hecho con la universidad y ellos no fueran conscientes de que él se encargaba de todo, se los cobraría.

Yukiko había viajado a China al lado de su novio y de una joven pelinegra, amiga de infancia de su enamorado. Qiang había regresado a Italia para invitar a la chica Bertesco a su casa, debido a que durante las siguientes semanas estaría ocupado y la chica deseaba estar con él, fue la única solución que le vio al dilema. A pesar de que Gelaro se quería negar, no podía impedirlo… no había razón suficiente para hacerlo. El pretendiente de su hermana no había dado motivo alguno para ello, e incluso le había asegurado que respetaría a su hermana así como la cuidaría, y Yukiko estaría siempre protegida y acompañada de su amiga de infancia.

Por lo que muy a pesar de todos, la pequeña ventisca viajo durante tres semanas a china.

**.**

**Japón:**

La concentración de Yamamoto estaba completamente en prepararse para el torneo de béisbol. Como nuevo capitán debía dedicarse por completo al equipo, no había cavidad para otros asuntos y sus amigos lo entendían; sin embargo no todos comprendían eso, y el ejemplo de ello, fue la absurda petición que le hizo Mochida -quien de un día para otro se presentó enfrente de él, cuando salía de los campos de entrenamiento-, exigiéndole que aceptara un duelo.

Al parecer el sempai se había enterado que sus habilidades con la espada eran muy buenas. Y aunque se negó durante varios días, Kyoko le termino rogando que aceptara, por lo que no pudo seguir diciendo que no. El encuentro se llevó a cabo en el gimnasio de la escuela. Al inicio Takeshi se sintió extraño, habían pasado varios meses desde que había tocado su espada. Mochida lo había notado tenso y se había aprovechado de ello, por lo cual tenía una ventaja en el duelo. En el último momento en el cual Mochida sería el ganador fue cuando Yamamoto por fin pudo sincronizar su cuerpo como él deseaba, obteniendo la victoria de un solo golpe.

**.**

**JUNIO…**

**Italia:**

Las remodelaciones de la casa de la primera generación habían concluido. Ahora solo faltaba la decoración de cada habitación, Tsuna prefirió solo encargarse de lo más general que pudieran necesitar sus guardianes en cuanto llegaran, ya ellos se encargarían de lo demás.

Darnell, Joshua, Lee, Tsunayoshi y Gelaro, así como varios alumnos de su curso fueron internados, debido a lesiones mayores provocadas por un entrenamiento extremo de parte de su maestra de Armagedón; Lal Milch. La profesora argumento que debido a las constantes faltas de algunos alumnos y la cercanía de la graduación, era el momento perfecto para un pequeño entrenamiento…

**.**

**Japón:**

El parque de diversiones que había mandado crear Vongola bajo anonimato, estaba por comenzar su construcción, debido a que Japón estaba fuera de la jurisdicción de Vongola, el papeleo había llevado mucho más tiempo del que esperaban, así como al parecer alguien más quiso atrasar todo.

Gokudera había notado algo raro alrededor del repentino parque de atracciones, sin embargo no tenía aun los recursos para investigar más a fondo de la información que los miembros del comité habían recaudado. Lo único que pudo conseguir en cuanto al dueño de aquel lugar fue que era extranjero y con grandes conexiones por el mundo, así que no siguió investigando, la crisis que enfrentaba la ciudad era su prioridad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_+++++++++++++ Rebornadas +++++++++++++_**

**_¿Por qué no Lee? (La hora de Té - V)_**

**.**

**.**

Otro glorioso día había comenzado para poder molestar a mi Dame-alumno y a los hermanos… en especial a Gelaro, que es fácil de manipular.

-Por cierto Yukiko, ¿para cuándo es la boda con el chico Lee? Ya han durado cuatro meses y una semana. -le pregunte mientras comía de un pastel que Bella me había traído.

Ante mi pregunta Gelaro frunció el ceño, jamás imagino que Qiang Lee aceptara la declaración de su hermanita, siendo un poco honesto, ni yo pensé que aceptara. El chico no parecía alocado ni despreocupado en todo, como lo eran Joshua y Naito. Parece ser que en todo lo que no tenga que ver con la mafia, como un noviazgo… era despreocupado, claro que hacia también un buen papel como amante, complacía en todo a Yukiko, la tenía muy consentida. La pasaban siempre juntos, claro mientras estuviese en Italia, porque ya habían pasado dos semanas de que había vuelto a China.

-¡Oh! En realidad hace una semana que rompí con Qiang – dijo ella de lo más tranquila.

-¿Por qué? –le pregunte. Sabía que tarde o temprano Yukiko terminaría con él… pero pensé que durarían unos meses más, los cuales disfrutaría molestando a Gelaro.

-Si ¿Por qué Yukiko? Te veías tan feliz con él –le pregunto también Tsuna mirándola. Aunque sabía que en su mente pensaba **_"Otra vez la montaña de papeles se incrementara con las compras de Yukiko" _**y es que Yukiko no había comprado nada gracias a que Lee le compraba todo.

Mire a Gelaro, quien peleaba por no permitir que saliera una sonrisa de felicidad, que no mostraba porque sabía que su hermana se molestaría de verlo tan feliz porque rompió con su novio o ex-novio ahora. **_*¿Ahora con que lo podre molestar? ¿Con Dino, Squalo, Byakuran…? Mmm… lo mejor sería con Byakuran, es con el que Yukiko está en más sintonía. Aunque pensándolo bien podría conseguirle a Yukiko un nuevo amor pero…. ¿de dónde saco un chico guapo? Aunque claro, yo soy el más apuesto de todos*_**

-Bueno… sobre eso, es porque tenía mis dudas sobre la fidelidad de Qiang.-dijo ella. Gelaro frunció el ceño igual que Tsuna.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto Gelaro mirándola fijamente.

-No es porque me haya engañado, hermano, Tsuna. Es porque sé que _Mi Ex-Qiang_ es muy popular entre las chicas. Eso me molesta, no pasarme las horas pensando que a cualquier hora hubiese una loca que se le insinuara… aunque claro, sabía que _Mi Ex-Qiang_ me seria fiel.

-¿Si confías en Lee porque lo dejaste? –pregunto Tsuna quitando su ceño al igual que Gelaro ante la explicación de Yukiko de que el sucesor de Lee nunca le fue infiel. Y yo pensando que tendría que ir a visitarlo por dañar a una Dama.

-Bueno, también es la distancia. Me gustaría que se viniera a vivir aquí conmigo pero sé que no puede ya que su familia está en China, no es como la mía que e horas puedo llegar a la isla si algo pasara.

-Ya veo. Has estado pensando mucho Yukiko. –Le dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa de satisfacción pensando seguramente; **_"Ha madurado"_**

-Aunque creo que debí haber roto con él en persona y no por celular.-dijo Yukiko – Pero mejor así, sino, no hubiera roto con él. El amor que aun siento por él me diría: _lánzate a sus brazos_, _bésalo y no lo dejes ir porque si no, nunca volverás a encontrar a alguien como él_. -dijo levantándose y poniendo sus manos en el pecho, mirando hacia el techo y recitando todo como si estuviera en una obra de teatro. Cuando acabo de hablar se lanzó al suelo llorando dramáticamente.- No… no puedo… me habían dicho que el amor a distancia dolía, pero no lo creí – lloraba fingidamente.

Tsuna y Gelaro miraban la dramática escena de Yukiko con una sonrisa. Además de que los dos sabían que no lloraba en verdad y pensaban **_"Nunca sufriste cuando él te decía regresare a China, hasta sonreías felizmente y brincabas de felicidad diciendo: ~tráeme recuerdos y mucha ropa, tráeme hanfus bonitos como los que a veces usas y tráeme comida~"_** mire a Yukiko quien seguía con su drama fingido.

-Por cierto hermano…-miro a Gelaro dejando su drama.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Gelaro desconfiado ante la renovada mirada de su hermana que se le veían los ojos brillosos.

-¿Cuándo conseguirás novia? Aunque claro, tiene que pasar sobre mí. La última vez que te interesantes en alguien fue en Mitsuki.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En Mitsuki?! – se alteró Dame-Tsuna mirando a Gelaro.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué quieres que consiga novia? –Pregunto Gelaro sonrojado mirando a su hermana.- Y no me interese en Mitsuki. -dijo esto mirando a Tsuna.

-Entonces le estas diciendo fea a Mitsuki. -dijo con cachetes inflados Yukiko.**_ *Esto se está poniendo interesante y eso que yo no comencé con ese tema* _**agarre unas palomitas que mágicamente aparecieron en mi mano. Esto sería divertido.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡Claro que no! –Dijo Gelaro.- ¡No voy a negar que es hermosa pero…!

-¡Entonces si estas interesada en ella Gelaro! –le dijo Tsuna.

-¡Pero… ¿qué?! ¡Hermano, seamos honestos… Mitsuki es tu tipo! ¡Si ella será mi futura cuñada no me negare pero primero la tendré que hacer pasar por muchas pruebas! –le decía Yukiko ya levantada del suelo.

-¡¿Gelaro?! –le dijo Tsuna.

-¡Ya dije que no me interesa Mitsuki románticamente! –Exclamo para los dos.- ¡Ahora siéntense y déjenme hablar! –Dio la orden que Yukiko y Tsuna obedecieron rápidamente inconscientemente.-Bien – dijo calmándose y sentándose igual pues se había levantado.-No estoy interesado en Mitsuki, ella es una buena amiga, nada mas ¿entendieron? –les pregunto. Tsuna y Yukiko movieron sus cabezas afirmativamente.

-¿Si no estás interesado en Mitsuki entonces es Ayaka? –le pregunte, no dejaría que mi diversión se acabara.-La otra vez te vi hablando animadamente con ella.

-¡¿Qué?! Hermano, ¿vas tras Ayaka?! – se alteró Yukiko de nuevo.

-¡¿Gelaro estás loco?! ¡Morirás! –le exclamo Tsuna. **_*Que empiece de nuevo mi diversión*_**

-¡No cambien el tema! ¡Estábamos hablando de _mi ex–cuñado_! – dijo señalando a Yukiko.

Todos se callaron de nuevo mientras Gelaro pensaba: **_"¡Demonios! No se me vino otro tema_**", Tsuna pensaba **_"¡Esto es un revoltijo! ¿A Gelaro le gustara Mitsuki o Ayaka? Ya no comprendo"_** y Yukiko pensaba**_ "¿De qué hablábamos?"_**

Suspire, todos eran unos Dame, aunque con eso sacaba mi diversión. Se quedaron callados y se sentaron. Cada uno sumergido en su mundo, me levante… **_*Estarán así por una o dos horas por lo que me voy a tomar mi siesta del día*_**

**.**

* * *

**NT: DOBLE CAPITULO XD y la proxima semana los guardianes.**


	31. Vidas Aceleradas:Un Año y meses ParteII

**NT: ¡Hola! ¿Como están? Aquí les dejo el capitulo nuevo.**

**KHR no me pertenece.**

**Aclaraciones:**

* ... * = Pensamientos

-...- = Dialogo

~ Flash Back ~ = Recuerdos

(...) = Traduciendo Un idioma

((...)) = Interferencia de la Autora

POV = Cambio de Narrador.

* * *

**_Cap. 25.5 - Vidas Aceleradas: Un Año y meses. _****Parte II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JULIO**

**Italia:**

Timoteo se había pasado todas las mañanas preparando los detalles para una fiesta que organizaría en honor a Tsuna y Gelaro, quienes se graduaban de la preparatoria para adentrarse en la universidad. No podía estar más orgulloso de ellos, los chicos habían demostrado un gran compromiso con todo lo que se les impusiera, prueba de ello es que se graduarían con honores. Reborn estaba satisfecho su método espartano para reforzar lo aprendido en la escuela había fusionado de maravilla, o por lo menos en lo que respectaba con la educación escolar, porque en cuanto a la mafia aun le faltaba al castaño.

La celebración se llevó a cabo en la mansión Vongola un día después de que fuera la ceremonia en la escuela y que lo celebraran en el instituto. Para que Tsuna no se sintiera incomodo, el Noveno opto por no invitar a Iemitsu, estaba al tanto de que el rubio quería comprometer a su hijo con una heredera de alguna familia, algo que tiempo atrás él hubiera hecho con sus hijos, pero que ahora entendía que no debía hacer… después de todo, nada le aseguraba que el castaño fuera feliz con esa mujer, y lo menos que podía concederle era eso, la felicidad del amor, porque Vongola ya le había arrebatado la libertad de un futuro ajeno.

La fiesta fue muy divertida, los festejados la pasaron de maravilla con sus amigos y algunos compañeros de curso, así como con el Noveno y sus guardianes, quienes se sentían rejuvenecidos… hacía ya un tiempo que en aquella casa no contaban con tanta alegría.

**.**

**Japón:**

Chrome y Gokudera se pasaron sus vacaciones entre entrenamientos y sus cosas personales. Chrome ayudaba a sus amigas en sus entrenamientos secretos, habían mantenido en silencio todo el asunto de los guardianes, a excepción de uno, que aunque sabía lo que hacían las chicas no las detuvo. Gokudera lo había descubierto de casualidad por lo cual nadie había notado que lo sabía.

Ryohei había aprovechado las vacaciones de verano para regresar a Namichuu junto con Hibari. El peli-gris celebro junto a los demás los sucesos buenos. Y el azabache se reunió con Gokudera para tratar asuntos de la cuidad.

Mukuro se quedó en Tokio según el disfrutando de los placeres de la gran ciudad, después de todo desde que se había escapado hasta cuándo lo liberaron, solo pudo conocer Vindicare, el aeropuerto y Namimori. Pero en realidad se había quedado en la cuidad investigando un asunto que le encargo Reborn.

**.**

**AGOSTO**

**Italia:**

Tsuna y sus guardianes de la nieve se encontraban viajando en ese mes a las Vegas. El viaje fue de improviso, al parecer Vongola en verdad planeaba extender sus conexiones con el continente americano pero no por medio de la familia Gottsched, era por ello que partían a las vegas, donde viejos amigos de la familia residían.

Debido a que Reborn se encontraba en Japón, el Noveno le pidió a Varia que los escoltaran. Graciosas sorpresa se llevaron cuando vieron a sus guardaespaldas para el viaje, al parecer Mammon se había ofrecido voluntaria al saber que sería un viaje a la ciudad que nunca duerme, siendo acompañados también por Belphegor que era su compañero y Fran, quien no quería ser dejado atrás, después de todo pocas veces lo dejaban viajar sin la supervisión de Squalo para asegurarse que no contactara con Mukuro.

A pesar de que era un viaje de negocios el Noveno les permitió a los menores salir a visitar la ciudad. Se la habían pasado muy bien y Tsuna había mostrado gran madurez en la junta de negocios, sin embargo el viaje se vio opacado por un atentado contra la vida del menor.

**.**

**Japón:**

Fueron 2 semanas de encuentros muy reñidos. Aun contra todo pronóstico la escuela Namimori alzo el estandarte del primer lugar del Koshien en su historia. Hazaña que se realizó, gracias al esfuerzo de Yamamoto y sus compañeros. La escuela celebro a lo grande tal victoria.

La alegría de la victoria duro mucho tiempo. El portador de la llama de la lluvia tuvo que entregar el liderazgo del equipo a la siguiente generación. Yamamoto había cumplido su sueño, con un gran esfuerzo consiguió llevar al equipo al Koshien. Sintió una gran emoción al oír _"Los laureles de la victoria / Shine on You" _y sintió gran satisfacción al pasar su lugar como pilar del equipo a sus Kohai. Había cumplido su sueño y lo había transmitido a la siguiente generación.

Las chicas celebraron a lo grande el triunfo de su amigo, después de todo se había esforzado mucho para lograrlo. Incluso Gokudera había felicitado al beisbolista sin pizca de burla o arrogancia, fue una felicitación sincera.

**.**

**SEPTIEMBRE**

**Italia:**

Al comienzo de la universidad grande y grata fue la sorpresa para Tsuna, al encontrarse con Ayaka y Mitsuki, debido al viaje improvisado no las había visto el mes pasado. Al parecer las chicas japonesas estudiarían en la misma Universidad que él y Gelaro, por lo que las vería más seguido.

Coincidiendo con Mitsuki en el hecho de que debían reunirse después de clases, había cosas que contarse. Tsuna les indico que las verían en el estacionamiento de la facultad de administración de empresas, carrera que estudiarían, irían a recoger primero a Yukiko a la preparatoria y después les daría una sorpresa.

La sorpresa que les dio fue el hecho de que ya vivían ellos tres en la mansión de la primera generación, así como la invitación a que se mudaran con ellos. Después de su regreso de las vegas y del intento de asesinato había acordado con los guardianes de la nieve, que lo mejor era mudarse, no quería exponer al Noveno y a los demás si un nuevo atentado contra su persona se daba. Timoteo no se opuso aunque desconocía el porqué de su repentina decisión, el mayor quería que Tsunayoshi viviera a su manera.

Y aunque al principio no quiso que ellas vivieran allí, al final se los pidió. De esa manera podría cuidarlas mejor y no exponerlas solo por saludarlas. Además la mansión aun contaba con el anonimato y con las barreras por medio de las ilusiones de Daemon –la cual no fue quitada- Mammon y Fran. Solo la familia Vongola podría encontrarla y los invitados solo podrían dar con ella por medio de una invitación, era un lugar seguro.

Como era inevitable lambo también se mudó con ellos a la mansión de la primera generación, tal parecía que a pesar de llevar varios meses de conocerse, lambo y Yukiko no podían llevarse bien, la pequeña vaquita amaba alterar a la chica. Constantemente Yukiko era víctima de la bromas del guardián de rayo; lo que la enojaba aún más era el hecho de que no podía odiar al niño.

Lambo y Gelaro se llevaban bastante bien o al menor no peleaban. Gelaro se llevaban bastante bien, o al menos no pelaban. Gelaro complacía al niño cuando exigía sus dulces, por lo que nunca sufrió directamente de las maldades del menor. El peli-turquesa había sabido manejar al menor después de observar durante varios meses como Ayaka y Mitsuki lo trataban, con ellas lambo era un buen niño. Y gracias a Tsuna y el noveno, el pequeño bovino había madurado.

Ese mes también habían sufrió de una tentado en el que lambo se vio envuelto.

**.**

**Japón**:

En Namichuu de lo único que se hablaba era sobre la supuesta relación _"secreta" _entre Gokudera y Chrome. La intriga había aumentado debido a que ambos pasaban mucho tiempo, juntos; por las mañanas llegaban en un carro, propiedad del peli-plata –regalo de Bianchi por su cumpleaños-, desde la partida de la piña estaban más unidos e incluso en ocasiones se iban juntos, creando así el malentendido que vivían bajo el mismo techo.

Haru se sentía intranquila, conocía el carácter explosivo del peli-plata por lo que sabía que estaba a punto de estallar con aquellos rumores, y no deseaba que su amiga sufriera con el ataque de ira del chico… sin embargo no sucedió, desconcertándola por completo, al parecer a Hayato no le importan los rumores, para él era como si no existieran y al parecer a la chica a pesar de que le avergonzaban no le molestaban, simplemente los ignoraban. Aquella actitud molesto a Haru, no sabía porque pero le enojaba que no desmintieran tales chismes, tal vez estaba molesta porque si en verdad salían lo ocultaban de ellos… sus amigos.

**.**

**OCTUBRE**

**Italia:**

Tsuna y los hermanos Bertesco ya habían perdido la cuenta, de cuantas veces en el término de dos meses habían atentado contra la vida del Decimo Vongola. Desde la fiesta de graduación, Tsunayoshi se había encontrado en varias situaciones mortales, gracias a sus guardianes de la nieve y a los el noveno junto con su intuición había conseguido salir ileso.

Timoteo preocupado por la seguridad del menor comenzó a investigar y se encontró con el hecho de que se ocultó el secuestro de Tsuna saliendo de la escuela. Al verse descubierto el castaño tuvo que contarle todo; desde quien lo secuestro hasta lo que hablo con él. Una vez aclarado el asunto tomo las medidas necesarias logrando que los atentaos disminuyeran. Ordeno a varia hacerse cargo de toda investigación.

Durante la celebración de cumpleaños de Tsunayoshi, organizada por Dino y Yukiko. Ambos sorprendieron al Vongola con una fiesta sorpresa, en la mansión Cavalleone. Lo que ninguno supo nunca cómo fue que minia se enteró de la celebración y asistió, insinuándosele constantemente al festejado. Suerte que Mitsuki le ayudaba a escaparse de la _"pelos de elote" _sin ser descortés.

A media fiesta, la mansión Cavalleone se vio bajo el peligro de una lluvia de balas desde el exterior. Gracias a la rápida respuesta de los subordinados de Dino no hubo heridos.

Durante el caos que se originó, Yukiko se vio en peligro, cuatro balas estuvieron a punto de herirla, pero gracias al escudo de lambo se salvó.

Yukiko observo a su salvador, dándose cuenta que era un adolecente con una playera con estampado de vaca. Al parecer el pequeño bovino se había asustado y al tropezarse fue víctima de la bazooka de los 10 años. Otona Lambo vio a la chica Bertesco en peligro y usando el accesorio Vongola, uso el escudo para protegerla.

Como típico cliché de los dramas románticos Yukiko se enamoró de su salvador.

**.**

**Japón:**

Nana le envió a su amado hijo un regalo de cumpleaños, de parte de I-pin, Fuuta y ella, felicitándolo por su cumpleaños y agradeciéndole por el regalo que él le hizo.

Nana había abierto un negocio de comida, gracias al apoyo de su hijo. Como tenía mucho tiempo libre ahora que lambo y Tsuna se habían ido, el abrir un local le ayudo a no aburrirse. Su cliente número uno se había vuelto el _"Tío Kawahira"_

**.**

**NOVIEMBRE**

**Italia:**

Yukiko había viajado la isla Catafalco al lado de Gelaro, por el aniversario de la muerte de su madre, Tsuna había querido acompañarlos pero no fue posible debido a que tenía que hacerse cargo de la organización en ausencia del noveno. El jefe mayor había viajado a Japón para supervisar la construcción de la base, y el parque de atracciones, por supuesto en supremo secreto.

Debido a que Tsuna quedaría solo Timoteo le pidió a los varia cuidarlos por lo que el castaño se mudó temporalmente con ellos de nuevo y en compañía de Ayaka y Mitsuki.

**.**

**Japón:**

Haru y Kyoko habían avanzado en su entrenamiento. Al igual que la otra persona que se lo había pedido a Reborn. Eran capaces ya de mantener una pelea y de protegerse. Habían adquirido conocimientos de primeros auxilios, espionaje, etc.

Principalmente Haru, al perecer no se había equivocado cuando dijo que ella era digna de ser la esposa del Decimo Vongola. La castaña había demostrado un gran potencial en las pruebas a las que se veían sometidas como parte de su entrenamiento.

**_((Marlene: _**Que quede claro que ya les había comentado que odiaba a Kyoko, claro que mi odio no interfiera en la historia o al menos eso espero… XD además recuerdo que Reborn pensó algo así, pero no sé si fue manga o anime o la tercera opción y más acertada fue mi imaginación**_))_**

**.**

**DICIEMBRE**

**Italia:**

Tanto Timoteo, como Reborn y Iemitsu le habían dado el visto bueno a Tsunayoshi, a su parecer podría tomar pronto el control de la organización. El menor se había desenvuelto bien en el mes en que se hizo cargo debido al viaje del noveno. Fue gracias a su gran desempeño que decidieron la fecha para la sucesión, pero sin informarle todavía a él.

Aprovechándose de la inquietud de los guardianes, Reborn hizo un trato con ellos. Reborn estaba con Gelaro sentado a delante apuntándole con leon transformado en arma, Gelaro sería el encargado de llamar a los guardianes dándoles las instrucciones del vuelo que los llevaría a Italia pero como siempre Reborn cambiaria un poco las cosas.

.

-Estos son los números de cada guardián, tendrás que decirles lo que tiene ese papelito que tienes en la mano, no digas nada más, en cuanto acabes de dar la información cuelgas.

-De acuerdo. Pero…

-Esto conveniente para ti Gelaro así que no te preocupes.-le dijo Reborn antes de que el peli-turquesa se retractara aunque bueno, Gelaro tampoco podía hacer mucho, él bebe le estaba apuntando con una arma.

Gelaro miro el papelito que tenía en la mano donde decía todo lo que tenía que decir sin equivocaciones:

.

**_"Guardián de la ++++++ de la Décima Generación._**

**_Por orden del Décimo Vongola se le comunica que el día de la sucesión ha sido decidido. Deberá presentarse en el aeropuerto Namimori el XXXXX del mes de marzo del año que viene. El vuelo privado que los llevara a Italia lo estará esperando a partir de las 7:00 am hasta las 12:00 pm, por favor de ser llegar entre esas horas. Además como se le comunico, no será forzado a ir, usted tomara la decisión de presentarse o no, el tiempo para pensarlo son estos tres meses. En el aeropuerto de Italia personal de la organización lo estará esperando para llevarlo a la residencia. Que tenga un buen día."_**

.

-Cuando acabes con los guardianes llama a estos números y a estas personas les dirás esto.-dijo entregándole otro papelito.

-¿Quiénes son estas personas? –pregunto Gelaro con intriga.

-Gente que no son de tu incumbencia, esas personas tienen asuntos conmigo y de paso con Tsuna también. Por cierto primero pregunta con quien hablas.

**.**

**Japón:**

Era un día normal, como cualquier otro. Cada guardián y conocido de Tsunayoshi se encontraba disfrutando de su primer día de vacaciones de invierno.

.

**_Gokudera Hayato y Chrome Dokuro:_**

**_Sharara, Sharara~_**

**_((Marlene: _**Regresaron mis impresionantes efectos de sonido_ **X**_**_D))_**

-Espera, es mi teléfono.-dijo el peli-plata, deteniéndose para contestar, miro el número, era desconocido, frunció el ceño y contesto:- ¿Bueno?

-¿_Gokudera Hayato_? –se escuchó una voz calmada y seria del otro lado.

-Si –contesto.

-_Guardián de la Tormenta de la Décima Generación. Por orden del Décimo Vongola se le comunica que el día de la sucesión ha sido decidido. Deberá presentarse en el aeropuerto Namimori el XXXXX del mes de marzo del año que viene. El vuelo privado que los llevara a Italia lo estará esperando a partir de las 7:00 am hasta las 12:00 pm, por favor de ser llegar entre esas horas. Además como se le comunico, no será forzado a ir, usted tomara la decisión de presentarse o no, el tiempo para pensarlo son estos tres meses. En el aeropuerto de Italia personal de la organización lo estará esperando para llevarlo a la residencia. Que tenga un buen día…bip…bip…bip_

-¡Espera! – tardó en reaccionar Gokudera ante lo que escucho, estaba feliz pero…

-¿Paso algo H…? –quiso preguntar su acompañante pero su celular también empezó a sonar.- ¿Bueno? –contesto mirando al peli-plata quien estaba mirando el cielo como niño.

-_¿Chrome Dokuro?_

-Soy yo.-dijo ella.

-_Segundo Guardián de la Niebla de la Décima Generación. Por orden del Décimo Vongola se le comunica que el día de la sucesión ha sido decidido. Deberá presentarse en el aeropuerto Namimori el XXXXX del mes de marzo del año que viene. El vuelo privado que los llevara a Italia lo estará esperando a partir de las 7:00 am hasta las 12:00 pm, por favor de ser llegar entre esas horas. Además como se le comunico, no será forzado a ir, usted tomara la decisión de presentarse o no, el tiempo para pensarlo son estos tres meses. En el aeropuerto de Italia personal de la organización lo estará esperando para llevarlo a la residencia. Que tenga un buen día…bip…bip…bip_

_-_Sniff…-la chica empezó a soltar lágrimas de felicidad.

-¡Waa! No llores.-grito preocupado Gokudera.

**.**

**_Hibari Kyoya:_**

**_Midori tanabiku~ Namimori No~_**

-¿_Hibari Kyoya?_

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto.

-_Guardián de la Nube de la Décima Generación. Por orden del Décimo Vongola se le comunica que el día de la sucesión ha sido decidido. Deberá presentarse en el aeropuerto Namimori el XXXXX del mes de marzo del año que viene. El vuelo privado que los llevara a Italia lo estará esperando a partir de las 7:00 am hasta las 12:00 pm, por favor de ser llegar entre esas horas. Además como se le comunico, no será forzado a ir, usted tomara la decisión de presentarse o no, el tiempo para pensarlo son estos tres meses. En el aeropuerto de Italia personal de la organización lo estará esperando para llevarlo a la residencia. Que tenga un buen día…bip…bip…bip_

-Tsk. Herbívoro.

**_._**

**_Mukuro Rokudo:_**

**_Kufufu~ Kufufu~ Kufufu no fu~_**

-¿Quién molesta? –contesto irritado por ser interrumpido.

_-¿Rokudo Mukuro?_

-Con el mismo.-decía mirando la televisión sin prestarle la atención debida al celular.

_-Primer Guardián de la Niebla de la Décima Generación. Por orden del Décimo Vongola se le comunica que el día de la sucesión ha sido decidido. Deberá presentarse en el aeropuerto Namimori el XXXXX del mes de marzo del año que viene. El vuelo privado que los llevara a Italia lo estará esperando a partir de las 7:00 am hasta las 12:00 pm, por favor de ser llegar entre esas horas. Además como se le comunico, no será forzado a ir, usted tomara la decisión de presentarse o no, el tiempo para pensarlo son estos tres meses. En el aeropuerto de Italia personal de la organización lo estará esperando para llevarlo a la residencia. Que tenga un buen día…bip…bip…bip-_Kufufu~ así que por fin se molesta en llamar el Vongola. Además como si yo tuviese opción.

**_._**

**_Ryohei Sasagawa._**

**_¡Extremo! ¡Extremo!~_**

-¿Bueno? –contesto Ryohei secándose el sudor que tenía por estar entrenando.

_-¿Ryohei Sasagawa?_

_-_Ese es mi nombre al extremo_._

_-Guardián del Sol de la Décima Generación. Por orden del Décimo Vongola se le comunica que el día de la sucesión ha sido decidido. Deberá presentarse en el aeropuerto Namimori el XXXXX del mes de marzo del año que viene. El vuelo privado que los llevara a Italia lo estará esperando a partir de las 7:00 am hasta las 12:00 pm, por favor de ser llegar entre esas horas. Además como se le comunico, no será forzado a ir, usted tomara la decisión de presentarse o no, el tiempo para pensarlo son estos tres meses. En el aeropuerto de Italia personal de la organización lo estará esperando para llevarlo a la residencia. Que tenga un buen día…bip…bip…bip_

-¡Oh! ¡Por fin llamaron! –grito.

**_._**

**_Yamamoto Takeshi_**

**_Guau~ Guau~_**

-¿Bueno? ¿Con quién hablo? –hablo animadamente el moreno.

_-¿Yamamoto Takeshi?_

-Sí.

_-Guardián de la Lluvia de la Décima Generación. Por orden del Décimo Vongola se le comunica que el día de la sucesión ha sido decidido. Deberá presentarse en el aeropuerto Namimori el XXXXX del mes de marzo del año que viene. El vuelo privado que los llevara a Italia lo estará esperando a partir de las 7:00 am hasta las 12:00 pm, por favor de ser llegar entre esas horas. Además como se le comunico, no será forzado a ir, usted tomara la decisión de presentarse o no, el tiempo para pensarlo son estos tres meses. En el aeropuerto de Italia personal de la organización lo estará esperando para llevarlo a la residencia. Que tenga un buen día…bip…bip…bip_

-Ya es hora por lo visto.-dijo mirando su celular.

**_._**

**_Kyoko Sasagawa y Haru Miura:_**

**_Lalala~ Lalala~_**

-Es mi celular.-dijo la peli-naranja contestando -¿Diga?

_-¿Kyoko Sasagawa?_

-Sí.

-_Por orden de Reborn_ _se le comunica que el día 25 del mes de marzo del año que viene; el vuelo que la llevara a Italia la estará esperando a las 7:00 am a 12:00 pm, por favor de llegar entre esas horas. Se les enviara más tarde un mensaje con mayor información sobre el vuelo. Que tenga un buen día…bip…bip…bip_

-¡Hahi! ¿Qué pasa Kyoko-chan? –pregunto preocupada al ver a su amiga sin habla.

**_Miau~ miau~_**

-¿Bueno? –contesto la castaña.

-¿Haru Miura?

-Esa soy yo ~desu –dijo ella recibiendo la misma información que su amiga. -¿Kyoko-chan esto es…?

-Así es… Haru-chan.

**_._**

**_Tori~ Tori~ Tori~_**

-¿Bueno? –contesto.

_-¿++++++++++++?_

-Soy yo.

-_Por orden de Reborn_ _se le comunica que el día 25 del mes de marzo del año que viene; el vuelo que la llevara a Italia la estará esperando a las 7:00 am a 12:00 pm, por favor de llegar entre esas horas. Se les enviara más tarde un mensaje con mayor información sobre el vuelo. Que tenga un buen día…bip…bip…bip_

-Ya era hora.

**.**

Todos los involucrados con Tsunayoshi, han sido avisados, la decisión que habían tomado, ya no se les tiene permito cambiarla aun cuando les había dado 3 meses más para pensarlo.

**.**

**ENERO y FEBRERO**

**Italia:**

Tsuna pasó el mayor tiempo entre sus estudios y las enseñanzas que aun recibía del noveno. Familiarizándose aún más con la estructura y las personas de Vongola.

**.**

**ENERO**

**Japón:**

Algunos guardianes estaban ansiosos, el día que habían estado esperando se acercaba. Se habían hecho a la idea de que tal vez llevarían todavía unos años más.

Gokudera se había propuesto mejorar todavía más, al igual que Chrome.

**.**

**FEBRERO**

**Japón:**

El parque de atracciones y la guarida Vongola por fin estaba terminada. El parque había comenzado sus actividades atrayendo a gente de todo Japón, mejorando la economía de la cuidad por si sola.

**.**

**MARZO**

**Japón:**

La graduación de los de tercer año llego, Gokudera se graduó con honores, al igual que Yamamoto por haber ganado el Koshien. Chrome, Kyoko y Haru estaban muy felices con su graduación. Además de que tuvieron que despedirse de Hana que se había ido a unas pequeñas vacaciones con su familia.

Se hizo una fiesta para celebrarlo en la casa Sawada, donde Nana les preparo un gran festín a los cinco graduados: Chrome, Gokudera, Kyoko, Haru, Yamamoto.

Kyoko se encontraba triste y emocionada a la vez: la primera debido a que se había peleado con su novio cuando le aviso que se iría de viaje durante un tiempo a Italia, y la segunda era debido a la emoción que le causaba el hecho de saber que pronto vería a un gran amigo de nuevo; Tsunayoshi.

Solo una semana más y lo verían, todos lo que habían decidido ir a Italia estaban emocionados.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_+++++++++++++ Omake +++++++++++++_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Japón / Namimori_**

Era de noche, todo se encontraba en un silencio tranquilizador.

-Lamento la espera –dijo entrando al dojo familiar con una sonrisa.

-Pareces distraído Takeshi ¿Te han llamado, verdad? – pregunto mirándolo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto el recién llegado con una sonrisa y sus brazos en la cabeza.

-Porque eres fácil de leer Takeshi.-dijo con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. -Además esta noche te vez muy tenso.

-Jajá. Ya veo. Aunque solo tú y mi padre logran saber cómo estoy realmente.-dijo Yamamoto sentándose delante de la otra persona.

-Es porque nos parecemos.

-Tienes razón.

-¿Y bien…? ¿Tomaras la oportunidad que te han dado para convertirte en Beisbolista profesional o que harás?

-Asari yo…

.

.

.

**_++++++++++++ Rebornadas ++++++++++++_**

**_¿Por qué no Otona Lambo? (La hora de Té - VI)_**

**.**

**.**

Desde hace tiempo no tengo motivos para molestarlos pero ahora lo he encontrado, y más que ayer en el cumpleaños de Dame-Tsuna Yukiko había encontrado un nuevo amor aunque lástima que solo le duro 10 minutos…

Aunque en estos momentos solo se encontraba ella.

-Yukiko ¿Por qué esta vez no aceptaste a Otona Lambo? – le pregunte, me miro y suspiro derrotada.

-No me hagas esa pregunta. Yo pensando que el hombre de mi vida había aparecido y resulto ser la vaca –decía deprimida.

-Puedes esperar a que Lambo crezca-le dije.

-No, es mucho tiempo, además son muchos años de diferencia, no deseo ser pedófila.-dijo ella.-Además…

-¡Lambo detente! ¡Ese vestido es de Yukiko! –escuchamos el grito de Dame-Tsuna. En esos momentos entro la vaca trayendo consigo un palo y en él amarrado un vestido azul cielo.

-¡A mi vestido! –grito Yukiko.

-¡No es un vestido, es la bandera del país de lambo! –dijo.

-¡Lambo! –le grito Tsuna intentándolo atrapar. Siempre se ponía así de travieso si no estaban cerca Mitsuki y Ayaka.

-¡Es por eso! –me dijo señalando a lambo.- ¡No puedo creer que ese mocoso sea el que me salvo la otra vez! ¡Es imposible! –me decía.

-¿Qué es este escándalo? –pregunto Gelaro entrando. **_*Perfecto*_** pensé, agarre a leon y lo trasforme en una pistola con silenciador y le dispare a la vaca estúpida haciendo que se callera y la bazooka de los 10 años le cayera encima.

-Yare~ Yare~ y yo que estaba por vestirme.-dijo Otona lambo, con una sola toalla en su cintura, su cabello estaba mojado por lo que debía haberse bañado.

-¡Lambo! –grito dame-Tsuna.

-Joven Vongola-lo saludo.

-¡Kyaaa! –grito Yukiko con sangrado en la nariz y desmayándose.

-¡Yukiko! –grito Tsuna para ir con ella.

-LAM~ BO~ - la voz tretica de Gelaro hizo reaccionar a todos.

-Yo…tengo…que irme. –dijo lambo para salir huyendo siendo perseguido por Gelaro.

-Reborn podrías cuidar de Yukiko iré a detener a Gelaro para que no mate a Otona Lambo –dijo poniendo a Yukiko en el sofá y salir corriendo -¡Gelaro detente!

-No sé qué le vistes.-le dije a Yukiko.

-Ni yo.-dijo ella abriendo los ojos.- Pero no negare que tiene buen cuerpo el mocoso. Parece que crecerá bien.

**.**

* * *

**NT: ¿Les gusto? Eso esperamos ¿Merecemos RW?**

**.****.**

**97fizhy03dt: **Hola Rika. Jeje si. Nosotras también deseamos picar a dino XD. Jaja si ya Tsuna se puede considerar mafiosos con meter a alguien a la cajuela aunque fue Dino para desgracia XD Ni yo se para que quería un estado Kyoya pero aun así el maldito ministro se lo debió haber dado XD Y la personita es un secreto XD

**(Ang: Jaja cuando leímos tu RW nos reímos con lo ultimo, luego revisamos y si tenemos ese error y lo LAMENTAMOS MUCHO**

**Mar: Haremos todo lo posible para que no vuelva a pasar. Lo lamentamos)**

**.****.**

**EdiisOn ´Ottaki-DiiZfel: **Aquella persona que le pidió a Reborn es secreta, si no hubiéramos puesto quien es pero a mi parecer es fácil saber quien es. Sobre tu favor por que no hablamos por Facebook puedes mandarme una solicitud a mi Face que se llama Tetsuna Hibari hay una imagen de Tsuna aunque son los ojos nada mas XD o mandar un mensaje privado a la pagina de facebook que se llama: Clan AFY ahi también subo muchas cosas sobre los fic´s que hago XD

_**NOS ALEGRA SABER QUE NUESTRO FIC ESTE EN TU TOP 10 GRACIAS POR LEER**_

**.****.**

**Kim Ishida: **Hola Kim. Si fue graciosos escribir eso. Sip, no te preocupes no eres la única que lo odia. Y estamos bien, gracias por preguntar. Jaja y eso que dimos mucho para que pensaras que era una Hibari, incluso anteriormente Ayaka había sido mencionada. En el Cap 10 - Cavalleone si no me equivoco Tsuna escucha decir a alguien _"No por nada soy una Hibari" ... _La razón por la que quieren a Tsuna se te dirá mas adelante a si que tranquila que todas las dudas que dejamos en capítulos anteriores se irán explicando mas adelante.

**.****.**

**tsuri182718:** Hola Tsuri. Luego no nos culpes porque no hiciste tarea XD aunque nosotras tampoco la hicimos por escribir XD Ya somos dos, odio a Minia y a Iemitsu y también a Kyoko somos parecidas XD

..

**Yuuko: **Es la primera vez que dejas comentario y estamos felices por eso, aunque no lo creeas estamos muy apendientes de los comentarios que nos dejan, gracias por leer XD

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Tetsuna: Espero que les hayan gustado estos dos capítulos.**_

_**Marlene: Siendo honestas no pensamos nunca en hacer dos ****capítulos**_

_**Angelice: Era tan solo un capitulo pero era muy largo a lo que acostumbramos por lo que lo dividimos en dos.**_

_**Marlene: Estoy haciendo mas dibujos, de Ayaka, Mitsuki, Yukiko, entre otros para subirlos espero los esperen con ansias, y lamento dibujar pésimo.**_

_**Angelice: Nos vemos la próxima semana con la llegada de los guardianes**_

_**Tetsuna: Se sorprenderán de varias cosas.**_

_**Marlene: CHICOS SI QUIEREN SABER SPOILERS DE VONGOLA REVISEN LA PAGINA DE FACEBOOK. SE LLAMA CLAN AFY. AHI A VECES PONGO ALGO SOBRE VONGOLA XD**_

_**Ciao~ Ciao~**_

_**Cuidense**_


	32. Esto es Italia: ¿Ahora Gokudera?

**NT: ¡Hola! ¿Como están? Aquí les dejo el capitulo nuevo.**

**KHR no me pertenece.**

**Aclaraciones:**

* ... * = Pensamientos

-...- = Dialogo

~ Flash Back ~ = Recuerdos

(...) = Traduciendo Un idioma

((...)) = Interferencia de la Autora

POV = Cambio de Narrador.

* * *

**_Cap. 26 – Esto es Italia._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Japón / Namimori_**

**_Domingo / Una semana antes de la sucesión_**

**_Aeropuerto de Namimori_**

**_._**

Gokudera y Chrome se encontraban en el aeropuerto de Namimori, llevaban alrededor de una hora ahí, esperando por si algún otro guardián aparecía.

-Hayato, ¿crees que venga alguien más? – pregunto un poco triste la peli-índigo.

-No tengo la mínima idea.-contesto el peli-plata, mirando fijamente la entrada al hangar privado.

-¿Y si nadie…?

-No… vendrán.-interrumpió Gokudera a la chica.

Aunque durante los meses después de aquella llamada, ninguno de los guardianes intercambio palabras sobre el asunto, el peli-plata confiaba en los demás, confiaba en que irían. Pasaron alrededor de otros 15 minutos cuando ambos guardianes se llevaron la sorpresa de la mañana; observaron cómo tres personas que conocían muy bien, cruzaban aquella entrada del hangar privado.

Sin poder articular palabra alguna, Chrome y Gokudera oyeron el saludo de los recién llegados.

-Buenos días, cabeza de pulpo, Dokuro. Extremo –saludo Ryohei con un tono más serio de lo normal.

Los nombrados concluyeron que se debía a sus acompañantes.

-Buenos días Gokudera-san, Chrome-chan. -saludaron Haru y Kyoko a la vez, con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Se veían tan contentas.

-¿Pero, que…? -Gokudera no sabía que palabras utilizar para preguntar por su presencia justamente ese día, porque era más que obvio que no solo fueron a desearles un buen viaje, la prueba de ello eran las maletas que ambos chicas arrastraban con ellas.

-Nosotras también vamos a Italia. -dijeron de nuevo al unísono, aclarando las dudas de los guardianes.

Gokudera estaba consciente de que ellas irían, pero no en esa ocasión. Él pensaba que sería después, cuando Vongola ya estuviera en manos del Décimo y solo de visita. Chrome abrazo a las chicas y se alejaron un poco para hablar entre ellas.

-¿Qué hacen ellas aquí? – pregunto Gokudera a Ryohei.

-Cuando salía de la casa Kyoko me grito _"espera Onii-chan tenemos que ir primero por Haru-chan"_ dijo eso, metiendo su maleta al taxi y después se adentró al taxi jalándome con ella al interior. Estuvimos peleando todo el trayecto hasta acá ¡Esto es malo al Extremo! –exclamo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué planean hacer en Italia? –volvió a preguntar la tormenta.

-No lo sé…

-¿Por qué no las detuviste? –Pregunto interrumpiendo al guardián del sol.- Sabes igual que yo que no vamos a jugar, puede ser peligroso. ¿No puedes ni controlar a tu hermana?

Ambos guardianes comenzaron a pelear como hace mucho no lo hacían, cuando iban a comenzar a golpearse fue el momento cuanto Chrome y las chicas se acercaron deteniéndolos.

-Gokudera-san cálmese por favor.-decía Haru agarrada del brazo derecho del guardián para que no golpeara al otro.

-Hayato no debes pelear. –le decía Chrome agarrada de su otro brazo.

-Onii-chan detente. -le decía Kyoko a su hermano, impidiéndole el paso y mirándolo con claro reproche.

Siendo que no podían pelearse sin golpear accidentalmente a las chicas ambos varones se calmaron…

-Y bien, ¿quién les dijo a ustedes sobre el vuelo? – pregunto el peli-plata un poco más calmado, aunque la respuesta a su pregunta creía conocerla. Después de todo es sabia sobre su entrenamiento secreto.

-No te diremos ~desu. -contesto Haru evadiendo la mirada esmeralda.

_-_Mi dispiace interrompere, sei Gokudera Hayato, Chrome Dokuro, Sasagawa Ryohei e Kyoko e Haru Miura? _(Perdón por interrumpir, ¿ustedes son Gokudera Hayato, Chrome Dokuro, Ryohei y Kyoko Sasagawa y Haru Miura?)** \- **_pregunto en Italiano un uniformado atrayendo la atención de todos a él.

-Sì, siamo noi _(Sí, somos nosotros)_ –contesto con cautela Gokudera.

-Quindi lasciate che mi presenti. Io sono un pilota Vongola privato, sono qui per gli ordini decima per portarli in Italia. _(Entonces dejen me presento. Soy el piloto privado de Vongola, estoy aquí por órdenes del Decimo para llevarlos a Italia.) _-dijo.

-Come identificato? _(¿Cómo nos identificaste?)_ –pregunto Chrome.

-Mi porse questa immagine... _(Se me entrego esta foto…) _-dijo sacando de su bolsillo una foto.

Todos miraron la foto que extendía el piloto, era la que tomaron un día de vacaciones hace dos años, estaban casi todos, aunque la foto era rara ya que en vez de estar todos quitecitos mirando hacia la cámara, todos miraban por donde querían y hacían lo que querían.

Hayato tenía dinamita en las manos, Ryohei estaba de espaldas y tenía la manos hacia arriba, Kyoya había sacado sus tonfas y estaba en pose de lucha con la clara intención de golpearlos, Takeshi parecía intentar calmar la situación, Lambo se encontraba en la cabeza de Tsunayoshi, Kyoko miraba sorprendida a Tsuna, Haru veía con susto a Hayato por la dinamita que traía, Bianchi tenía un pastel morado en mano para aventarlo, y Reborn estaba de espaldas mirando todo.

-... Anche se sono passati anni mi ha aiutato a identificarli e di identificare Chrome, Mukuro, Chikusa, GM Ken e ho avuto questi. _(…aunque es de años pasados me sirvió para identificarlos y para identificar a Chrome, Mukuro, Chikusa, Ken y M.M se me dio estas.) _-dijo mostrando fotos de los nombrados.

Mukuro se encontraba sentado en un sillón, con lentes mirando hacia arriba y de lado mirando directamente la cámara; Chrome, Ken y Chikusa se encontraban en la misma foto mirando la cámara y M.M estaba sola mirando con una sonrisa al camarógrafo.

\- Tu sei l'ultima o c'è di più? _(Ustedes son los últimos ¿o hay más?)_ –pregunto el piloto.

-L'ultimo? _(¿Los últimos?)_ – pregunto Gokudera extrañado.

-Se sei già sull'aereo il giovane Mukuro e dei suoi compagni, così come il giovane Hibari, la signorina Bianchi... _(Si, en el avión ya se encuentra el joven Mukuro y sus acompañantes, así como el joven Hibari, la señorita Bianchi y…)_

-Mia sorella è nel piano? _(¿Mi hermana se encuentra en el avión?) _-Pregunto con horror Gokudera.

-Giusto. Dalle 8 è qui. Per favore mi segua, prenderò l'aereo _(Así es. __Desde las 8 am está aquí. Por favor seguirme, los llevare al avión.)_

Todos lo empezaron a seguir, llegando al avión que los llevaría a Italia. Empezaron a subir las escaleras, al entrar se encontraron con un alboroto y una pobre azafata intentando calmar la situación.

-¿Mukuro-sama? –pregunto Nagi mirando como el nombrado y su bandita hacían ruido mientras una nube molesta los miraba con odio por el ruido y amenazaba con golpearlo, la peli-rosa veía todo con diversión ofreciéndoles un postre color morado que ellos se negaban comer.

-Mi pequeña Nagi, llegas tarde.-le dijo Mukuro con una sonrisa llegando hasta ella y dejando su pleito con el otro guardián en el olvido.

-Tú también acabas de llegar piña. –le dijo Hibari sentándose en un lugar apartado y mirando la ventana.

-Oya~ Oya~ Ave-kun quiere morir.-dijo Mukuro sacando su tridente.

-Mukuro solo siéntate y controla a tus seguidores –dijo Gokudera.

-Parece que dos personas no llegaran a Italia.-dijo ahora mirando al peli-plateado.

-Mukuro-sama.-le regaño Chrome con un puchero.

-Está bien mi querida Nagi pero no te enojes. -le dijo a la peli-índigo– Chicos quietos –les ordeno a Ken, Chikusa y M.M quienes chasquearon la lengua y se sentaron en sus lugares molestos.

-Grazie _(Gracias)_ –agradeció la azafata con una sonrisa, soltando un gran suspiro de alivio.

-Aneki ¿qué haces aquí? –pregunto Gokudera a la pelirosa quien por suerte traía puestos los goggles.

-Mí amado Reborn me llamo, me pidió que también fuera. -dijo Bianchi feliz, ya que después de un tiempo al fin vería a su amado.- De seguro ha de extrañarme.

-Ya veo y ¿estamos todos? -pregunto Gokudera mirando a los presentes.

-Falta Yamamoto Takeshi. -dijo Mukuro sentándose con su grupito.

-Tsk, ese friki.-dijo Gokudera.

-Yo fui al restaurante de sushi hace una semana y escuche al papá de Yamamoto-kun decir algo sobre ser profesional de béisbol –dijo Kyoko.

-Entonces Yamamoto Takeshi no vendrá. -concluyo Mukuro.

-El avión despegara hasta que den las 12:00, hasta entonces a esperar – dijo Gokudera confiando en que el "friki de béisbol" como él gusta llamarlo, llegaría.

Las horas pasaron, hablando entre ellos, pero de vez en cuando volteaban a ver hacia la puerta para ver si aparecía su amigo beisbolista.

-Si prega di prendere un posto a sedere, hai 10 minuti per il volo decolla. _(Por favor de tomar asiento, faltan 10 minutos para que el vuelo despegue.)_\- les dijo la azafata.

Todos miraron la puerta con preocupación –a excepción de algunos- faltaban 10 minutos para que esa puerta cerrara, el avión despegara y el moreno no aparecía. Los minutos parecían eternos y Yamamoto Takeshi no hacia su aparición.

Cinco minutos o quizás menos, todos se habían rendido a excepción de Gokudera Hayato y Chrome Dokuro, quienes confiaban aun en que el moreno haría su aparición y de una manera despreocupada les pidiera perdón por la tardanza.

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

Y él nunca apareció, las puertas del avión empezaban a cerrarse, el peli-plata y la peli-índigo cerraron los ojos. El tiempo se había acabado. El moreno no iría con ellos al parecer…

**_((Angelice: _**¡Nooo! ¡Yamamoto! ¡Baka de béisbol! ¡Friki de béisbol! ¡Takeshi! ¡Guardián de la lluvia!**_ #gritando como vieja loca#_**

**_Marlene: _**¡YA CALLATE Y DEJA DE GRITAR COMO LOCA RECIEN SALIDA DEL MANICONIO! **_#golpeándola#_**

**_Angelice: _**Pero…pero… **_#sobándose el golpe#_**

**_Marlene: _**Nosotras ya sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, ¿de qué te quejas?

**_Angelice: _**Que la decisión de Yamamoto no fue mía, fue idea de Tetsu…

**_Tetsuna: _**Pero tu aceptaste mi decisión sobre Yamamoto.

**_Angelice: _**Y me arrepiento**_ #con un puchero mirando hacia otro lado#_**

**_Tetsuna: _**Anda toma, te doy este pan para que te calmes ¿quieres leche?

**_Angelice: _**Si y que sea de chocolate **_#calmándose#_**

**_Marlene: _**Yo también quiero.

**_Tetsuna:_** Hai, Hai**_))_**

La puerta había sido detenida por una mano y abierta de nuevo dejando pasar a alguien.

-Haaa –suspiro, todos miraron al recién llegado – Eso me pasa por quedarme dormido. Jajá. -rio- Un consejo chicos, no se desvelen o no podr…..-fue callado por un golpe en la cabeza de parte del peli-plata.

-¡Llegas tarde Friki del béisbol ya te íbamos a dejar aquí! –le dijo un molesto y aliviado peli-plata.

-Itee… Jajá lo siento. –se disculpó con una sonrisa.

-Tsk.-chasqueo la lengua con una sonrisa disimulada el oji-verde.

-¿Esta bien Yamamoto-san? – le pregunto con una sonrisa aliviada la peli-índigo.

-Sí, lamento llegar tarde. –dijo con una sonrisa.

Sonrieron aliviados –a excepción de Hibari- al ver ahí a su amigo/compañero, solo podía significar que estaría con ellos, irían a Italia todos, y enfrentarían juntos las nuevas aventuras que en Italia les esperaban.

-Si prega di prendere un sedile e fibbia, l'aereo decollerà presto. _(Por favor de tomar asiento y abrocharse el cinturón, el avión despegará.)_ – se escuchó por la bocinas al piloto.

Rápidamente todos se sentaron en donde quisieron y abrocharon su cinturón.

-Ahh. Me duele el estómago –dijo una voz saliendo de la puerta del baño.- Bianchi-san creo que su pastel me hizo daño.

Todos voltearon y abrieron sus ojos de la sorpresa. ¡¿Qué hacia esa persona ahí?! Se miraron unos a otros buscando al culpable de infórmale.

-¡ ¿QUÉ HACES EN ESTE LUGAR?! –gritaron todos.

Pero antes de que les contestara el avión empezó a despegar, obligando a que aquella persona se sentara en el asiento más cercano y abrochara el cinturón. Gokudera suspiro resignado, ya no tenían manera de dejarla.

-¿Porque hacen tanto escándalo? Pensé que madurarían en un año pero parece que ni siquiera eso pueden hacer bien. Se veían más calmados en horas de clases. -les recrimino.

Todos miraban al inesperado, sin embargo nadie hablo hasta que el avión se estabilizo.

-Hana-chan ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Kyoko a su amiga.

-Pues este avión solo va a una parte en específico, estoy aquí para ir allí. -dijo la chica mirando a la peli-naranja.

-¿Quién te dijo del vuelo? –pregunto Hayato mirándola.

-¿Tu quien crees? Eres el celebrito del grupo, así que piénsale. -le dijo la chica, enojándolo.

-Mal…

-Kurokawa-san, por favor –pidió Nagi tapando la boca de la tormenta.

-Fue Reborn-san –dijo mirándolos a todos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Italia / Sicilia_**

**_Domingo / Una semana antes de la sucesión_**

**_Aeropuerto de Sicilia_**

**.**

Después de un agotador vuelo por fin pisaban suelo italiano. Gokudera estaba agotado, hacía mucho tiempo que no trataba con todos los guardianes juntos y en verdad era agotador.

Durante todo el viaje tuvo que impedir que Hibari y Mukuro se mataran, cualquier golpe mal dirigido podría provocar un daño al avión causando una tragedia aérea; soporto durante todo el rato el parloteo de las chicas sobre una vida en Italia además de darse cuenta que portaban unos anillos, lo que se le hizo raro pues sabía que las chicas no eran de joyería; también sufrió con los constantes gritos de Ryohei y la voz despreocupada de Yamamoto tratando de tranquilizar al resto y al mismo. Pronto tendría un gran dolor de cabeza.

Iban caminando a la salida, ya que nadie les dijo donde se encontrarían con la persona que los llevaría con Tsunayoshi, pero el peli-plateado suponía que estaría cerca de la entrada.

-Mukuro controla a tus mocosos. –ordeno Gokudera al ver a los de Kokuyo andar de un lado a otro en el aeropuerto.

-Kufufu~ no deseo hacerlo. -dijo Mukuro divertido, quería hacer sufrir a la tormenta.

Durante el vuelo se enteró de todos los rumores sobre su supuesta relación con Chrome por lo que quería cobrárselos. Nadie tocaba a _su_ Nagi.

-Serás…

-Ma~ Ma~ tranquilos, solo estamos emocionados y cansados por el largo viaje. – intento tranquilizar Yamamoto a Gokudera, la tormenta estaba por comenzar a golpear a Mukuro.

El peli-plateado estaba a un grito más… un grito más y se dejaría llevar por la ira; Mukuro y los suyos no dejaban de andar de aquí para allá como niños de kínder en excursión, las chicas estaban gritando en las tiendas del aeropuerto por los lindos recuerdos, mientras que Ryohei y Yamamoto hablaban sobre lo sorprendente que era.

-Ha-Hayato…

-¡AH! ¡Estoy harto! – Grito Gokudera interrumpiendo a Chrome que trataba de tranquilizarlo - ¡Todos ustedes…!

-Ciao~ - escucharon un saludo familiar.

Todos voltearon hacia aquella voz. El ex-arcobaleno atraído por el escándalo se acercó a los visitantes japoneses. Gokudera y los demás observaron curiosos al bebé trajeado y a su acompañante quien estaba un poco más atrás, esperanzados de que fuera su amigo: Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Grande y decepcionante fue su sorpresa al ver que quien acompañaba a Reborn no era el castaño, en su lugar se encontraba una chica albina que los miraba analíticamente y con gran curiosidad reflejada en el rostro.

-Reborn. -exclamo feliz Bianchi lanzándose a abrazarlo.

-Reborn-san parece que le va bien. -dijo Gokudera.

-¿Y Tsuna? –pregunto Yamamoto.

Yukiko observo a todos los desconocidos a los que se acercó el pequeño tutor, los siguió con la mirada en el siguiente orden:

El azabache, era guapo pero daba mucho miedo, además de que se veía serio y aburrido. Aunque mirándolo mejor era igual a Ayaka.

El peinado chistoso, era guapo y con un aura grandemente parecida a Byakuran por lo que pensó que tendría un nuevo hermano.

Peli-blanco, se veía muy imperativo, no era su tipo.

El moreno y más alto, era lindo, parecía alegre y divertido pero también muy despreocupado, le recordó a Joshua por lo que tampoco era su tipo.

La gemela del de cabello chistoso, una chica muy linda, tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas lo que le dio curiosidad.

El peli-plateado que saludo a Reborn, muy guapo, se veía inteligente…

Las chic… ¡Espera! Rápidamente regreso su mirada al peli-plata mostrando una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Yukiko ellos son…

-Il mio nuovo amante _(Mi nuevo amante)_ –grito Yukiko abalanzándose hacia el guardián de la tormenta, quien no pudo esquivarla por el repentino arrebato.

-¿EH? – exclamo sorprendido Gokudera.

-¿Queee? – exclamaron los demás al ver como la chica se colgaba del cuello del guardián.

Reborn suspiro, la verdad era que nunca espero que alguno de los guardianes fuera del gusto de la muchacha, aunque pensándolo bien, ahora tenía un nuevo candidato para molestar a Gelaro, escondió su sonrisa traviesa bajo su sombrero.

Todos observaban en shock la situación. Las chicas miraron como el peli-plateado se sonrojaba sin apartar a la chica, algo que molesto un poco a una de ellas, por lo general el peli-plata no se dejaba tocar por nadie y aun así no apartaba a la chica.

-Yukiko compórtate…-dijo Reborn atrayendo la atención de todos. Reborn era cargando por Bianchi.

Por su cuenta Gokudera siendo honestos no alejo a la chica debido a la sorpresa y porque algo en ella le llamo la atención y había sido aquella cicatriz en forma de copo que vio en su cuello.

Además en Japón se acostumbró a que las chicas fueran tímidas a la hora de acercársele; por el contrario en Italia las pocas que le coquetearon –debido a que era muy chico- se le insinuaban de manera descarada. Sin embargo Yukiko al abrázalo le sonrió de manera sincera e infantil, un rasgo que se le hizo familiar.

-….los estas asustando.

-Pero…-quiso reclamar la albina pero el bebé la interrumpió.

-Primero preséntate. Recuerda que hay que ir rápido a la mansión. ¿Qué harás si alguien nos ve? –pregunto misteriosamente Reborn.

-Tsk. Tienes razón. Alguien podría vernos –dijo Yukiko soltando el cuello del guardián pero aferrándose a su brazo derecho ahora.

Con todo y guardián la albina camino hasta colocarse al frente de los extranjeros, al lado de Bianchi y Reborn.

**_((Marlene: _**Bueno como desde ahora se supone que hablaran _"Italiano" _y de por si me da flojera estar traduciendo en italiano pues se hablara según en el idioma, cuando hablen en japonés les diremos**_))_**

-Tsuna, Amore mio, no pudo venir a recogerlos. Lo lamenta mucho. - hablaba feliz la traviesa nieve – pero he venido yo a recogerlos para llevarlos a la mansión Vongola.

-Etto… ¿Quién es usted? -pregunto Yamamoto un poco desconcertado, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar en italiano.

-Soy Yukiko Bertesco- se presentó con una gran sonrisa, sin soltar a Gokudera – decima jefa de la familia Bertesco, aliada de Vongola desde la primera generación. Yo me encargare de escoltarlos hasta la mansión principal.

-Gracias –dijo el moreno educadamente – nosotros somos….

-Dejemos las demás presentaciones para después, el viaje es largo y el tiempo es corto – ordeno Reborn

-¡Let´s go! –grito con alegría Yukiko comenzando a caminar hacia la salida, jalando consigo una vez más a la tormenta.

Todos la siguieron un poco confundidos… pero no sospechaban de ella debido a la presencia del pequeño Hitman.

Al salir del aeropuerto notaron que era casi de noche. Observaron que la chica los guiaba a un par de limosina estacionadas no muy lejos de la entrada. Intercambio un par de palabras con una mujer y dos sujetos uniformados y, volteo a mirarles, claro está, que sin soltar a Gokudera quien no hacía, ni decía nada, solo se dejaba guiar.

-Bien, vamos –les dijo feliz Yukiko.

-En la primera limosina irán todos los guardianes y en la segunda irán Haru, Kyoko, Hana, Bianchi y los chicos de Kokuyo – explico Reborn.

-Yo no quiero ir con las chicas. Byon~ – se quejó Ken.

-Deseamos ir con Mukuro-sama – dijo Chikusa molesto.

-Así es – se quejaron M.M y Ken.- Así es.

-A callar y obedezcan – ordeno Reborn con pistola en mano.

-Chicos hagan caso –les dijo Mukuro por lo que solo asintieron.

Tanto el bebé como Yukiko se sintieron observados, ambos disimularon su malestar y siguieron en su tarea de colocar a los rejegos recién llegados en los autos.

-Yukiko – llamo el Hitman a la chica, quien por fin soltó a la tormenta y se retiró a hablar con los trajeados una vez más.- Andando suban a las limosinas no hay tiempo que perder -dijo Reborn sin darles tiempo para reclamar mas. –Bianchi te encargo a las chicas.

-Brina, Kevin estén en guardia –les dijo Yukiko a la chica y al chico que viajarían con los demás.

Los nombrados asintieron y se acercaron a abrirles las puertas a los invitados. Los guardianes observaron a las chicas subir a la limosina, y una vez cerradas las puertas de la otra limosina ellos también subieron a la suya, dándose cuenta que Hibari ya estaba a bordo y parecía dormir. Todos a excepción de Mukuro trataron de no hacer mucho revuelo para no despertarlo. Sin embargo el guardián de la niebla no fue tan considerado e hizo todo el ruido posible exasperando a la nube quien le dirigió una mirada asesina.

Mientras los ánimos se calentaban dentro del vehículo, Yukiko observo su alrededor, notando no muy lejos de ellos dos camionetas que le parecieron sospechosas. Rápidamente dio las instrucciones a los conductores mediantes señas e ingreso a la limosina observando como la niebla y la nube se mataban con la mirada, siendo el primero detenido por su nuevo amor y la lluvia, y el segundo era detenido por el sol.

-Vamos Martin. –Ordeno la chica una vez en su lugar, cerrando la puerta del auto – Regresemos a la mansión.

El coche arranco siendo seguido de cerca por la segunda limosina. Yukiko los miraba a todos, sus caras y gestos, así como su interacción al tratar de detener la pelea, aun así quería hablar con ellos para saber más… principalmente del guapísimo peli-plateado, que le fascino.

A los únicos que logro identificar con seguridad y rápidamente fue a la los guardianes de la niebla y nube, anteriormente Tsunayoshi y Viper habían comentado que la niebla se dividía en dos como ellos, que tenían similitudes en su atuendo y eran un chico y una chica, caracterizados por su peinado de piña. Si, Mukuro y Chrome.

Lo único que sabía con seguridad de los demás guardianes era el nombre de cada uno, todo lo demás Reborn y Tsuna lo ocultaron.

Y sobre la nube fue gracias a todo lo que le conto Mitsuki y Ayaka sobre él.

Eran muy fáciles de identificar, aunque analizándolo mejor conocía detalles de la personalidad de los demás gracias a las pequeñas anécdotas que llegaba a mencionar Tsuna.

-Quédate quieta maldita piña – grito Gokudera a Mukuro para que se calmara, el lugar era muy estrecho y eso lo molestaba.

-Kufufu~ el perrito está enojado –le dijo Mukuro a la vez que por fin se sentaba en su lugar - yo quería, ave a la plancha.

-Ma~ Ma~ cálmate Gokudera. – intento tranquilizar Yamamoto al peli-plata ya que ahora era él, quien quería golpear a la piña.

Hibari se acomodó en su lugar, detrás del chofer. Era lo más lejos que podía estar de los demás en aquel limitado espacio.

-¡Todos cálmense, extremo! –gritaba animadamente Ryohei.

Toda aquella escena se le hizo cómica a Yukiko, ahora entendía por qué Tsuna estaba tan acostumbrado al caos, muy contrario a ella y su hermano; que estaban acostumbrados a la tranquilidad de la isla. Fue hasta que conocieron al castaño y sus amigos que pudieron bajar la guardia y compartir con los demás, uniéndose también al relajo.

-¡Yukiko! – le llamo la atención Reborn. La chica salió de su trance y lo miro - ¿en qué pensabas?

La chica lo miro intrigada y luego contesto su pregunta.

-Solo pensaba que le debo mucho a Tsuna, a Amore mio.

Ante la mención del castaño todo quedo en silencio, todos los guardianes la miraron expectantes.

-Etto…Yukiko-san – dijo Yamamoto, aunque hablara en italiano agregaba el _"san"_ al nombre de la chica, costumbre o comodidad- ¿usted y Tsuna…?

-No, no – decía la albina moviendo la cabeza.- Antes de querer saber de alguien es de educación presentarse uno mismo, Takeshi, guardián de la lluvia.

El moreno se sonrojo un poco, ser llamado por su nombre por una chica era algo nuevo para él. Por su parte Yukiko intento adivinar el nombre basándose en el poco conocimiento que tenía sobre las personalidades de los chicos… era tal cual como había dicho Tsuna: **_"Cada uno es único"_**

Una sonrisa divertida se apodero de su rostro, por la reacción del moreno, había acertado en su nombre…. un punto para ella.

-Lo siento – se disculpó el guardián- No fue mi… Alto, ¿sabe mi nombre?

-Por supuesto – aseguro la albina – también el de los demás.

-Seguro Tsunayoshi le dijo quienes éramos, no hay nada sorprendente – dijo Mukuro.

-Temo contradecirte, Mukuro. -le dijo la chica con una sonrisa- Es la primera vez que veo sus rostros, ni una fotografía nos permite ver Reborn. Sin embargo, he oído de cada uno. Por lo cual puedo decir quien es quien. – era más que claro que se divertía con la situación.- El chico peli-negro malhumorado con cara de asesino, es Hibari Kyoya; guardián de la Nube de la décima generación….-el nombrado solo le dedico una mirada asesina que le provoco un escalofrío a la chica, aun así prosiguió – Los guardianes de la Niebla, Mukuro Rokudo y Chrome Dokuro, ambos ilusionistas un poco peculiares tanto en su actitud como físicamente _"principalmente con su peinado de piña"_ me conto Fran.

Al peli-piña lo rodeo un aura siniestra, ahora recordaba que aquella manzana-rana le debía una desde hace un año, aun recordaba aquel mensaje.

-¡Hahaha! ¡Piña extrema! – exclamo Ryohei riendo. Molestando más al peli-azul.

-Ahora reconozco al guardián del Sol de la décima generación, Ryohei Sasagawa – prosiguió Yukiko al ver al animado guardián. -Tan alegre como me conto Colonello –el ex –arcobaleno de la lluvia lo comento en sus días de visita al instituto JM para ver a su maestra Lal.

-¡Wow! Hace mucho que no lo veo – hablo Ryohei.

La chica miro nuevamente al moreno, quien estaba a un lado del boxeador y sonrió.

-Yamamoto Takeshi, amante del béisbol y por lo cual es un descuidado con la espada, guardián de la lluvia de la décima generación, eso es una traducción amable de cómo te describió _Mi Ex-Squalo_ – dijo la chica feliz por recordar al espadachín – También Yuni me conto que eras un poco despistado.

-Gokudera Hayato, con un gran temperamento, aunque para mí no lo pareces: poseedor de 5 llamas, tu antiguo apodo en Italia era _"Chico Bomba"_ desapareciste de Italia hace años.-dijo la chica mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Por lo que veo todo lo que sabes es por fuentes externas, no has mencionado a Tsunayoshi – comento Mukuro con seriedad, la chica al parecer en verdad los conocía y él no tenía idea de quien era ella.

Nunca había escuchado sobre la familia Bertesco, sin embargo estaba seguro que no era cualquier familia, si es que es aliada desde la primera generación, y la albina parecía saber más de lo que decía.

-No, Tsuna y Reborn prohibieron que se difundiera mucha información de ustedes. ¿Pero es que acaso me he equivocado en alguno? – pregunto inocentemente la chica.

-No, no se ha equivocado – le contesto el peli-plateado amablemente – todo es correcto…

Sus amigos lo miraron intrigados, por lo regular la tormenta debería de andar exigiendo saber las cosas, a base de gritos y amenazas.

-…Pero al parecer usted conoce más de nosotros que nosotros de usted – Yukiko sonrió feliz, su nuevo amor le estaba hablando - ¿podría decirnos si usted es la pareja del décimo?

La pregunta desconcertó un poco a Yukiko, ¿qué parte de lo que había dicho o hecho dio entender que tenía ese tipo de relación con Tsuna? ¡Ah! Cierto, lo había estado llamando _"Amore mio"_ La costumbre era mala, sin embargo eso le daría una ventaja y era un malentendido que serviría.

-Yo…

-Señorita Yukiko – interrumpió el chofer la contestación de la chica – Estamos por llegar a la entrada de la carretera, ¿los perdemos ya?

Ninguno de los recién llegados entendió a que se refería con perderlos, pero observaron como la albina y el ex-arcobaleno dirigían su mirada a la ventana del auto, donde se podía ver unas camionetas con vidrios polarizados; se veían extrañamente sospechosas, los automóviles se veían muy maltratados y viejos, por el contrario los vidrios se veían nuevos.

Tanto Yukiko como Reborn notaron que eran las mismas camionetas que en el aeropuerto, y aunque fue por solo unos segundos y gracias al reflejo del atardecer que dio en los vidrios, notaron dos sombras con algo en manos… probablemente armas. Al parecer las camionetas los habían seguido todo el tiempo con la intención de atacarlos.

-Es hora de perderlos – ordeno Reborn – no podemos permitir que nos sigan y mostrarles donde está la mansión.

-Comunícate con Brina y Kevin y usen su llama. –continuo Yukiko- Vamos a desaparecer frente a ellos.

-Como ordenen.

Todos miraron interrogantes a la chica y al bebé, y cuando estaban por preguntar qué pasaba, la limosina en la que iban fue rodeada de llamas de voluntad provenientes del conductor.

-Llamas de la niebla – hablo bajo Chrome, e inmediatamente dirigió su mirada hacia atrás en busca de la segunda limosina la cual también fue rodeada por aquella llamas.

Algunos guardianes abrieron los ojos debido a la sorpresa de ver desaparecer segundo automóvil.

-¡Desapareció la limosina! –Grito Ryohei, entre conmocionado y preocupado por su hermana -¡Kyoko!

El guardián del sol hizo ademan de levantarse, pero Yamamoto lo retuvo en su lugar.

-Ryohei, cálmate –exigió Reborn al guardián que seguía gritando.

-Pero Kyoko…

-Ellas están bien –dijo seriamente Yukiko, estaba un poco molesta – No les ha pasado nada. Es solo un camuflaje.

-Ryohei-san – llamo la atención Chrome al chico en pánico – Kyoko-chan y las demás están bien, es solo un camuflaje… las llamas de la niebla las rodearon y crearon la ilusión de que desaparecían.

Ante la explicación de la peli-índigo se tranquilizó un poco la situación.

-Es lo mismo que sucedió con nosotros ¿cierto? –dijo Mukuro mirando a la albina quien solo asintió – pero las llamas…

-No serás tan ingenuo para creer que solo las familias que conocen en Japón pueden usar la llama de la última voluntad ¿verdad? –pregunto un poco juguetona Yukiko.

-Por supuesto que no – dijo molesto Mukuro – solamente que no creí que personas de otra familia de la que nunca escuche hablar tuviera conocimientos de las llamas.

Mukuro esperaba que su comentario molestara a la chica, después de todo había minizado el nombre de su familia -aunque no mentía la decir que nunca oyó de esa familia- pero al contrario, Yukiko siguió sonriéndole.

-Por…

-Al parecer funciono – informo el chofer interrumpiendo a Gokudera.

-Todavía no se detengan – ordeno Yukiko – sigan con el camuflaje y den una vuelta al terreno. Debemos estar 100% seguros de que los perdimos.

Fue hasta que la chica mencionara el terreno que Hayato y Mukuro –quienes estaban más familiarizados con Italia- se dieron cuenta que el camino por el que iban no se les hacía conocido. No era el camino a la Mansión Vongola ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Se habían desviado del camino original, para perder a las camionetas?

-Señorita Yukiko – la albina sonrió de oreja a oreja, su nuevo amor lo llamaba de nuevo.

-Dime solamente Yukiko – le interrumpió.

El peli-plata la trataba con respeto debido a que sus dudas seguían sin aclararse; la chica no había contestado a su pregunta sobre su relación con el castaño. Yukiko era un misterio; llamaba al castaño, Mio Amore; también poseía varios conocimientos; tanto Reborn como Tsunayoshi le habían escogido para darles la bienvenida, y la última razón era por el hecho que la albina se había presentado como jefa de una familia aliada.

G le había enseñado que debía de tratar con gran caballerosidad a las damas –aunque él lo odiara- y con respeto a los demás capos.

-No, no podría – le contesto la tormenta- sería una falta de respeto, señorita Yukiko.

-No te preocupes por ello – contesto la albina feliz, levantándose del lado de Reborn y sentándose al lado del peli-plata. La chica lo tomo del brazo de nuevo – dime Yukiko, es mejor…

Todos observaron lo acaramelada que era la chica, provocando que se repitieran la misma pregunta una vez más, ¿tenía o no, una relación amorosa con Tsuna, a quien llamaba Amore mio?

Por su parte Chrome reía un poquito dentro de ella, sabía que su amigo oji-verde la trataba así debido a que estaba dentro de un dilema interno por varias razones, si no ya la hubiese mandado a volar.

-…y dejemos de pelear por ello –continuo hablando la albina – mejor dime que ibas a preguntar.

-Ah, cierto – el pequeño olvido, del guardián hizo reír a la albina - quería preguntar ¿A dónde íbamos?

-A la mansión Vongola – contesto rápidamente Yukiko – ya lo había dicho - se separó un poco del guardián para verlo a los ojos - ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Lo siento, ya lo había dicho. – dijo un poco apenado Gokudera. Los ojos de la chica lo intimidaban un poco y no podía dejar salir su lado _"Tsundere"_ por respeto – lo que pasa… es que…

-Este no es el camino a la mansión Vongola – completo Mukuro molesto por el rodeo del otro – ¿Dónde estamos? –ordeno.

-Mmm… - _"dijo"_ la albina en respuesta al peli-piña y mirándolo con fingido enojo.

-¿A dónde nos estas llevando? – volvió a exigir saber la niebla.

Reborn se mantenía callado, no quería interceder mucho en la interacción entre nuevos guardianes y viejos guardianes, quería que los hermanos Bertesco lo hicieran a su manera, después de todo el trabajo en equipo sería lo más importante y si no lograban acoplarse entre ellos solo perjudicarían su trabajo como guardianes.

Por su parte Gokudera estaba enojado, le molestaba el mal trato de Mukuro con la chica, podría ser su próxima jefa y el guardián no la trataba como se debía.

-Mukuro-sama…-quiso regañar Chrome pero fue interrumpida.

-Creo que ha habido un malentendido –dijo Yukiko sin apartar su mirada del chico que le exigía contestar– tienen razón al decir que se no es el camino a la mansión como tal…

-Entonces….

-Pero no mentí al decir que los llevaría a casa – interrumpió Yukiko- no iremos a la mansión de la novena generación, Tsuna no vive con el noveno. – todos notaron la seriedad con la que hablaba la chica y la intriga los invadió, se suponía que el castaño se quedó en Italia con el noveno para hacerse de la organización – Los estoy llevando a la mansión de la décima generación, lugar donde vive Tsuna desde hace medio año y que ustedes habitaran desde ahora, por el derecho que tienen al ser los guardianes del decimo Vongola, Tsunayoshi D´ Vongola, Amore mio. – lo último lo dijo de manera juguetona rompiendo así el ambiente tenso que se había creado.

.

**_~Amore Mio Yukiko, contesta por favor~_**

.

El sonido del celular de la guardiana de la nieve interrumpió el silencio que amenazaba con envolverlos.

**_((Angelice: _**Y se estarán preguntando por el sonidito de celular de Yukiko, más adelante se explicara por qué en vez de un sonidito tiene voces**))**

Todos reconocieron la voz del castaño aunque hablara en italiano. Yukiko hizo ademan de contestar pero por _"equivocación"_ apretó el botón incorrecto, cortando la llamada.

-Ups – expreso con fingida torpeza la albina – le corte – miro al bebé.

Todos suspiraron, habían perdido la oportunidad de hablar con el castaño. Sin embargo el celular volvió a sonar pero con un diferente timbre, con una voz que no identificaron en el momento y la esperanza volvió.

.

**_~Mi amada Yukiko ¿deseas un malvavisco?~_**

.

-¿Tsuna? – pregunto Yamamoto.

-No, no es él. – contesto Yukiko antes de atender la llamada – Byaku-chan…

-_Hola, mi adorada Yukiko_ – saludo el albino – _ya se lo que estás haciendo…_

Los guardianes cambiaron su desilusión por la sorpresa, la chica desconocida estaba hablando al parecer con el segundo jefe de Millifiore.

-¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto la chica con fingida inocencia y fingiendo no estar nerviosa.

-_No, no, no… Yukiko-chan_ – dijo el albino _– ya sabes que a mí no puedes mentirme, sé que tú y Ge-chan están…_

-¿Qué quieres a cambio de guardar silencio? – Interrumpió la chica, no estaba molesta. Con su autoproclamado hermano, no podía enojarse… pero el chico era un peligro para sus planes.- Vamos Byaku-chan, no me arruines.

-_Me ofendes Yuki-chan, nunca te perjudicaría_ – fingió sentirse dolido el albino – _no te preocupes, no te delatare. Solo quiero…_

-¿Qué cosa? Te lo daré – interrumpió de nuevo la albina, estaba feliz, no arruinarían su plan.

-_Solo quiero divertirme a costa de Ge-chan _– en el rostro de ambos albinos apareció una sonrisa maliciosa. Yukiko dirigió su mirada hacia Reborn, él bebé supo lo que deseaba y solo asintió.

**_((Angelice: _**Como siempre Reborn el lector de mentes Jajaja.

**_Marlene: _**Hahaha esa esta buena**_. XD))_**

-Está bien – le dijo Yukiko a Byakuran – pero hoy no, mañana ven a la mansión. Te estaré esperando.

-_Okis, nos vemos mañana mi quería Yuki-chan_\- se despidió Byakuran.

Reborn escondió su sonrisa juguetona debajo de su fedora, mientras la chica se despidió…

-Bye~ Bye~ - colgó Yukiko.

-Veo que también te llevas con Malvavisco-kun – le dijo Mukuro a la chica con un tono burlón aunque su rostro tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Es un viejo amor y ahora un buen amigo. – Explico la guardiana ignorando el tono del maleducado – Más importante, mañana vendrá a darles la bienvenida. Espero que te lleves bien con él, Hayato. Es como un hermano para mí. – Yukiko volvió aferrarse al brazo del peli-plata.

-Señorita Yukiko – la voz de Martin se escuchó – los hemos perdido y estamos por llegar. – Los guardianes observaron el paisaje, donde no vieron más que árboles y una que otra colina, preguntándose donde estaba la mansión – Procederemos a desactivar el camuflaje para que dé el permiso…

-¡No! – El grito de interrupción de la albina extraño a los pasajeros –…digo, no es necesario. – Recupero la compostura – Por esta ocasión serán ustedes quienes den el permiso.

-Como ordene – contesto el chofer retomando el radio con él se había estado comunicando con la segunda limosina y les repitió la orden de su jefa a sus compañeros.

-¿Permiso? – preguntó extrañado Yamamoto.

-…-pero antes de que la albina contestara, el grito de Ryohei alarmo a los demás.

-¡Nos vamos a estrellar al extremo!

Todos los guardianes observaron como la limosina salía del asfalto, dirigiéndose directamente a estrellarse con el bosque, que se situaba a la orilla de la carretera. El vehículo iba directo a ellos sin bajar la velocidad o en tal caso detenerse. Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryohei cerraron sus ojos esperando el _"inevitable"_ choque, uno que no se presentó.

Abrieron poco a poco los ojos, encontrándose con algo asombroso… la limosina seguía intacta y en marcha, atravesando los arboles con los que pensaban, chocarían. Era como si aquellos troncos no existieran, pero no podían negar no verlos. Era como un reflejo en el agua, que al intentar tocarlo, se distorsionaba pero no desaparecía.

-Una ilusión- se susurró Chrome, pero debido al silencio se escuchó.

-Así es. – contesto Yukiko con una sonrisa, esperaba sorprenderlos y vaya que lo había logrado. – Tsuna lo decidió.

-¡Ilusión extrema! –grito Ryohei emocionado.

-Haha, una ilusión realmente extraña- dijo riendo Yamamoto.

-Como era de esperarse del Decimo ¿verdad Nagi? –dijo mirando a la chica.

-Si.-contesto ella.

Yukiko se puso celosa ante eso pero luego sonrió, habían comenzado a alabar al castaño pero su alegría se opacó al escuchar la voz del guardián de la niebla.

-Explícate – exigió Mukuro - ¿Qué es el permiso y esta ilusión?

Yukiko suspiro y apretó un poco el agarre en el brazo del guardián de la tormenta, no quería alterarse pero ya comenzaba a molestarle la actitud tan defensiva del peli-piña.

-Como ven, el bosque es una ilusión – comenzó a explicar con una sonrisa – que oculta la mansión de los curiosos, y solamente se puede atravesar sin perderse con el permiso.

-¿Y en que consiste el permiso? – pregunto curioso Hayato.

-Un reconocimiento de llamas.-contesto feliz Yukiko. Fue cuando noto que le pedirían una mayor explicación y antes de que lo hicieran siguió hablando- Verde creo un dispositivo que reconoce las llamas de cada miembro de la familia. Es como uno identificador de huellas digitales, solamente que este es con llamas. Más adelante tocara registrar las de ustedes.

**_*Verde con Vongola* _**pensó curioso Mukuro.

Cuando la Bertesco termino de hablar fue justo el momento en que la ilusión se terminaba y les permitió a los jóvenes observar un hermoso jardín y un poco más lejos una gran mansión se imponía.

**_*Nuestra casa*_** escucharon todos los guardianes en su mente. Los guardianes de la primera generación se los comunicaron mentalmente; Mukuro y Chrome fueron comunicados por G en ausencia de Deamon, en el tiempo en que Gokudera estuvo con ellos, el antiguo guardián de la tormenta les tomo un poco de cariño a los peli-piña.

-¿Todo el bosque es una ilusión? – Pregunto molesto Mukuro, a pesar de ser un gran ilusionista no podía distinguirlo -¿Quién hizo la ilusión?

-No, el bosque es real, la ilusión esta puesta a su alrededor. Tsuna solo creo el pasaje para que los autos pasaran por lo que la ilusión es mayor ahí. Son tres ilusiones las que ocultan la mansión con diferentes propósitos…

Sin embargo su explicación quedo a medias al sentir como la limosina se detenía enfrente de la gran entrada de la mansión. El chofer bajo rápidamente y corrió a abrir la puerta, para que bajaran los guardianes.

-Llegamos –dijo Reborn antes de bajar.

-Bienvenidos a su nueva casa.-dijo Yukiko soltando al peli-plata y bajando después del bebe.

El tercero en bajar fue Mukuro, seguido de Gokudera, ambos sintieron el frio de la noche -estaban más cómodos y calientitos en el interior el auto- la siguiente en bajar era Chrome y como todo un caballero Hayato le dio su mano para ayudarla, sin embargo Yukiko lo jalo, acercándolo a la entrada donde los esperaban las personas del servicio quienes habían salido a darles la bienvenida.

Chrome se quedó en la mitad de la puerta, al ver cómo le era arrebatada la mano del peli-plata, por lo que Mukuro fue quien la ayudo como su primer protector.

En medio de los sirvientes se encontraba Gelaro, quien vestía un frac negro bien arreglado. El guardián de la nieve espero hasta que bajaran todos los guardianes para hablar. La segunda limosina apenas terminaba de atravesar la ilusión por lo que en cuanto bajo Hibari se presentó.

-Sean bienvenidos guardianes de la décima generación – su tono de voz era cortes y sereno- los estábamos esperando. Mi nombre es Gelaro y soy…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Omake ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**Los efectos de sonido del celular de Yukiko**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todo comenzó una mañana, era la hora del desayuno, todos se encontraban en sus asientos correspondientes en la mesa disfrutando de su desayuno a excepción de la albina y el pequeño pues él se levantaba más tarde para ir a la escuela.

-¡No! ¡Tampoco! – se escuchó, en esos momentos se abrieron la puertas del comedor dejando entrar a la albina quien traía su celular en mano.

-Buenos días Yukiko– Pregunto Mitsuki con una sonrisa-. ¿Qué pasa Yukiko?

-Buenos días Mamma.-saludo Yukiko con una sonrisa. Mitsuki se había ganado el apodo de Mamma por ser muy sobreprotectora.- Buenos días Ayaka, Hermano, Mio Amore.

-Buenos días Yukiko – respondieron los tres.

-¿Y bien? – volvió a preguntar Mitsuki.

-Pues, es que por fin conseguí el número de Darnell pero no sé qué timbre ponerle. –dijo frustrada la chica.

-¡Wao! Has conseguido su número.-dijo Tsuna sorprendido.

-Sí, tengo que comprarle por 3 meses paleta de hielo, más otras cosas, además de prometer que no lo llamaría, ni le mandaría mensajes sin razón justificada. -dijo Yukiko con un puchero.- Si que costo.

-Haha – rio Tsuna - Se lo hubieras pedido a Daniela.

-Lo intente pero parece ser que ella prometió no dárselo a nadie a menos de que su hermano le diera su permiso. Y de ahí nadie tiene su número más que sus padres, _Mi Ex-Dino y Mi Ex-Lee _quienes igual prometieron no darlo. Creo que tendré que ir con Darnell para el timbre. ¡Ah! Ahora que lo pienso ustedes cuatro me faltan.

-¿Faltamos? ¿De qué? –pregunto Ayaka.

**_._**

**_~Mi amada Yukiko ¿quieres un malvavisco?~_**

**_((Marlene: Mis efectos siempre tan interesantes, originales y kawai XD))_**

**_._**

Todos se extrañaron a escuchar la voz de aquel albino ahí, si no estaba, Gelaro quien se encontraba tomando jugo lo escupió todo.

-Gelaro ¿estás bien? –pregunto Tsuna ayudándolo mientras Mitsuki y Ayaka reían levemente por la cara que hizo.

-A esto me refería –dijo ella contestando la llamada – Hola Byaku-chan – dijo muy alegre empezando hablar con el albino bajo la atenta mirada de los demás- Ok, nos vemos mañana.

-¿Qué quería? –pregunto Tsuna.

-Invitarme a comer un helado mañana.

-Yukiko, ¿qué es ese timbre que tienes? –dijo Gelaro con un tic en la ceja.

-Son los timbres que grabe, así para cuando me llamen yo sabré que son ellos quienes llaman.-decía feliz la chica- ¿Quieren escucharlos?

**_*Aunque te digamos no los pondrás de cualquier modo*_** fue el pensamientos de todos.

-Claro.-dijo Mitsuki con su sonrisa.

-De acuerdo aquí van.

.

**_~ ¡VOOOII MOCOSA NO TE DIRE HERMOSA PARA QUE CONTESTES! ~_**

.

-¿Cómo conseguiste que Squalo hiciera eso? –pregunto sorprendido Tsuna.

-Bueno en realidad…

.

**_~Flash Back~_**

-_Mi Ex-Squalo_, tengo un favor que pedirte, podrías decir esto –pido Yukiko entregándole un papelito, todos los Varias miraban divertidos a la chica pues siempre que iba los hacia reír con sus locuras.

-¡VOOOII MOCOSA NO TE DIRE HERMOSA PARA QUE CONTESTES! – le grito Squalo al acabar de leer el papelito y destruyéndolo en el proceso.

-¡Perfecto! No es lo que decía el papel que te di pero aun así se escuchó bien, gracias _Mi Ex –Squalo_. – Dijo feliz con su celular en mano – Bien, escuchemos como se quedó. Me harías el favor de llamarme.- volvió a pedir con una sonrisa.

-No.-respondió el pero sintió pequeñas manos manosear su cuerpo.- ¡Voooii! ¿Qué haces rana?

-Aquí esta.-dijo Fran sacando el celular y marcando el número de la chica. Todos miraban y escuchaban con atención.

.

**_~ ¡VOOOII MOCOSA NO TE DIRE HERMOSA PARA QUE CONTESTES! ~_**

.

-¡Perfecto! –Dijo la chica corriendo hacia la puerta.- ¡Gracias!

-¡MOCOSA BORRA ESO! – fue el grito del tiburón mientras se escuchaban las risas de sus compañeros en especial la de un príncipe.

**_~Fin del Flash Back~_**

.

Todos tenían una gotita ante el recuerdo de la chica.

-Bien, sigamos este es el de _Mi Ex – Dino_. Él fue más fácil de persuadir.-dijo ella apretando un botón de su celular.

.

**_~Mi Lady Yukiko, me harías el honor de contestar~_**

.

Gelaro tenía una venita en su frente. Mientras Yukiko se sonrojaba y brincaba con alegría.

-¿Por qué tan feliz? –preguntó Mitsuki.

-Bueno es que recordé que cuando fue el turno de _Mi Ex-Dino_, lo tuvo que repetir 8 veces y todo porque se ponía rojo y tartamudeaba mucho, era tan tierno. -decía feliz la chica.- Bien, siguiente.

.

**_~Yukiko-Nee-san. ¿Contesta o Travesura?~_**

.

-¿Ese fue Otona Lambo? –pregunto Tsuna al reconocer la voz, aunque sonaba un poco sugerente.

-Si.

.

**_~Flash Back~_**

-Lambo-chan~ - llamo cantarín la chica.

-¿Que pasa Yukiko? – le pregunto desconfiado.

-Me muestras tu bazooka ¿quiero verla?

-¿Para qué? – preguntó el pequeño retrocediendo un poco.

-Te daré un dulce.-dijo mostrando un dulce de uva, los favoritos del pequeño.

-Toma.-dijo entregando la bazooka y babeando.

-Buen chico. Toma.-dijo entréguenle el dulce. Cuando Lambo se metió el dulce a la boca, la bazooka cayó en él.

-Si~ -grito la chica con felicidad.

-Yare~ Yare~ ¿Parece que Yukiko-Nee-san me necesita? –dijo Otona Lambo saliendo del humo rosa.

-Por supuesto que sí. Solo tienes que decir lo que está aquí y yo te grabo. ¿De acuerdo?

-Todo sea por Yukiko-Nee-san.-dijo Otona lambo.- Pero quiero un dulce.

**_~Fin del Flash Back~_**

.

-Y así conseguí el de Lambo.

-Yukiko, la bazooka de los 10 años no se usa para eso.-le regaño Tsuna.

-Está bien, no lo vuelvo hacer – dijo la chica con un puchero.- Mejor les muestro el siguiente. Adivinen.

.

**_~Mi Emperatriz ¿Cuál es su deseo de hoy?~_**

.

-Tu_ Ex-Lee. –_contesto Mitsuki.

-Sí, fue el más sencillo de conseguir. -dijo ella- Siguiente.

.

**_~ ¡Hey loca! ¿Qué haremos esta noche? ~_**

.

A todos les volvió a salir una gotita al escuchar la voz de Daniela, la mejor amiga de Yukiko, se apoyaban en sus locuras.

-¿Y qué creen? – pregunto con diversión.

-¿Qué? – preguntaron.

-Daniela tiene un timbre con la constatación a su pregunta de mi timbre.

-¿Y qué dice? – pregunto Gelaro.

-Dice: **_~Tratar de conseguir un nuevo Amore_**~ - dijo con una sonrisa, sacándole risas a la chicas y a Tsuna, mientras a Gelaro rompió su vaso _"sin querer"_ – Entonces sigamos…

.

**_((Angelice: _**Marlene ¿Qué haremos esta noche?

**_Marlene: _**Tratar de dominar el mundo Hahaha. De ahí sacamos lo de Yukiko y Daniela.

**_Angelice: _**Fue divertido recodar Pinki y Celebro

**_Tetsuna: _**Demonios no tengo con que callarles, se comieron el pan hace rato ¬¬**_))_**

.

**_~Yukiko ¿quieres ir a pasear?~_**

.

-El de Yuni también fue fácil de conseguir. Siguiente.

.

**_~Mujer tonta aléjate de Mi Byakuran~_**

.

-Bluebell no siguió el papelito pero bueno… siguiente.

.

**_~ ¡Hey, Yukiko! ¡Juguemos!~_**

.

-El de Joshua fue improvisado, le iba a dar un papelito pero él dijo eso y se quedó grabado aun así me encanto. Siguiente.

.

**_~Yu-chan Asobimasho (Salgamos a jugar) ~_**

.

-El de Nai-chan tampoco era eso pero también se quedo así.

**.**

**_~Pequeña Yukiko, contesta~_**

.

-El Noveno fue muy amable en acceder a mi petición igual que sus guardianes. Escucha.-dijo poniendo el siguiente tono.

.

**_~Yukiko pequeña hermosa, contesta~_**

.

-Ese tono lo tienen todos los guardianes del noveno aunque claro, cada quien con su voz. También se lo pedí a Martin, Kevin y Brina.

.

**_~Donna Yukiko ¿su orden de hoy?~_**

.

-Ellos también tienen el mismo tono solo que con su voz. Y ahora les toca a ustedes.-explico la chica entregando unos papelitos.

-¿Y Enma? –pregunto Tsuna.

-¿Eh? ¿Tengo que pedir el de ellos?-pregunto.

-Olvídalo.-dijo Tsuna suspirando.

-¿En serio tenemos que hacerlo? –pregunto Ayaka, ella no quería hacerlo.

-Por favor…-suplico la albina con ojitos de cachorro y voz triste.

-De acuerdo. –dijeron todos y suspiraron, era la menor… no podían negarle nada.

-Yeah~ Empecemos contigo Mio Amore. –Yukiko le acerco el celular para grabar.

-Ok.-dijo dudoso Tsuna mirando el papelito.- De acuerdo. Aquí vamos. **_~Amore Mio Yukiko, contesta por favor~_**

-Kyaaa. Eres tan tierno mi querido Hámster. Bien… Hermano.-dijo mirando a Gelaro quien suspiro derrotado, jamás podía negarse a ella.

-**_~Yukiko déjate de payasadas y contesta~ _**-dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa Gelaro.

-¡Ah! Eso no dice el papelito que te di. –se quejó la chica.

-Pues ni modo hermanita.-dijo Gelaro con burla.

-Malo – dijo con un puchero, guardando la grabación. Suspiro y miro a Mitsuki.- Mammá te toca.

-Jejé – rio – De acuerdo. Pero yo lo hare a mi manera.

-¿Eh? ¿Tú también? Está bien. -dijo rindiéndose, ante Mitsuki ella nunca podía. La pelirroja sonrió victoriosa.

-**_~Contesta si no quieres conocer el enfado de tu madre~_**

-Eso da miedo Mamma.-dijo Yukiko al oírla con voz enojada.

-Ese es el chiste para que me contestes. -dijo Mitsuki con una sonrisa que le dio escalofríos.

-Jejé –rio nerviosa- De acuerdo. Ayaka.

-**_~Contesta o Kamikorusu (Te morderé hasta la muerte) ~ _**– dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa.-Ya acabe. Gracias por la comida, me voy tengo cosas importantes que hacer.-dijo retirándose rápidamente.

-¡Ayaka! ¡No seas mala! –grito Yukiko corriendo hacia ella.

**_._**

**_._**

**_Al día siguiente:_**

**_._**

-Ya lo conseguí.-grito contenta entrando al despacho del castaño.

-¿Qué conseguiste? –preguntaron Tsuna y Gelaro mirándola.

-El tono de Darnell, escuchen: **_~Que la locura te acompañe pero aún así contesta~_**

Los dos chicos tenían una gotita. Se miraron y suspiraron, las locuras de Yukiko no tenían límites.

**.**

* * *

**NT: ¿Les gusto? Eso esperamos ¿Merecemos RW?**

**.****.**

**Yuu:** Hola, Yuu, a mi también me gusta esa pareja pero también me gusta Chrome x Mukuro, Gokudera x Haru, Tsuna x Haru, en realidad me gustan tantas parejas diferentes XD somos muy raras pero bueno. Yo también odio a Kyoko, si me preguntas la razón, jamás sabré contestarte, no sé porque la odio pero la odio, ¿Hana? Bueno ya te di tu respuesta en el capítulo. La adivinaste muy bien. Pues si te refieres a una pelea física no somos muy buenas escribiendo eso, si es verbal pues no lo sé…

Nos alegra saber que te gusta, no te preocupes lo continuaremos. Me alegra saber que te gusta como escribimos, hago todo para que sea fácil de imaginar.

**..**

**Yuna:** Hola, no tienes que preocuparte. Bueno Tsuna no desea que Mitsuki y Ayaka esté en peligro por lo que es mejor tenerlas cerca. Si por fin dio frutos el esfuerzo de Reborn. Haha pues creo que si es el único cuerdo con ellos dos ahí.

**..**

**Silkie 19:** Hola. Jajá si es genial su tono de celular. Jajaja.

**..**

**Kim Ishida:** Hola, Me alero saber que te gusto. A mi también me gusto esa pareja pero ya vez, Yukiko esta loquita. Si se graduó con suerte XD y Hibari pues solo puedo decir típico de Hibari adueñarse del lugar. Los métodos espartanos sirvieron. Jejé más adelante sabrás que fue la investigación. Si tú crees, pobre Tsuna no pudo disfrutar su viajes a la vegas. Relación secreta Jejé.

Yo recuerdo que se lo dice a Haru pero bueno…

**..**

** 99:** Hola. Pues si llego tu review. ¿Qué te pareció este cap?

**..**

** .o:** Si ya han llegado a Italia… ¡Que emoción! Si es el secretario personal de Reborn XD no broma… Pues Yukiko no les ha dicho nada por lo que sus reacciones no fueron grandes.

Me alegra saber que te gusta.

**..**

**tsuri182718:** Jajá maldices las semana, te gustaría que todos los días sean jueves ¿verdad? Lamento no poder hacer dobles o triples actualizaciones a diario. Me alegra que te gusten nuestros OC

**..**

**97fizhy03dt:** Hola Rika. Jajá Fiesta Navideña de Tsundere. Pues ni yo sé porque se sufre, supongo que porque estaba Bianchi ahí. XD

Los rumores de Cormo y Gokudera son divertidos. Jejé la pareja de Yukiko es…. Y pues ya vez que tan loca esta Yukiko con sus ideas. Claro que es típico de Hibari tener el control de todo.

La decisión de Yamamoto pronto lo sabrás. **_((Marlene: Y el ganador al premio de la modestia es... Reborn # se empiezan a escuchar aplausos# XD))_**

Nos alegra saber que te gusto, y si como dijimos diferente a los anteriores capítulos.

Pues las parejas las descubrirás más adelante pero no prometo nada.

Yukiko es un loca asaltacunas XD

Noooo! Por favor no. Odiamos el TsunaxKyoko, aunque leí un fic de esa pareja se llama Convirtiéndome en el Décimo Vongola… creo que así se llamaba me encanto tanto ese fic claro quitando el hecho de que Tsuna y Kyoko son pareja.

**((Marlene: SII mis efectos siempre tan geniales))**

Fanservice de Otona Lambo ¡Bravo! Cualquiera se desmaya, no solo Yukiko.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Tetsuna: Espero que les hayan gustado este.**_

_**Marlene: Nos disculpamos si se decepcionaron si es que no leyeron a Tsuna pero nosotras dijimos que llegaban a Italia no a ver a Tsuna**_

_**Angelice: Somos unas tramposas, nos disculpamos también por el retraso.**_

_**Tetsuna: Ahora les tenemos una gran pregunta.**_

_**Marlene: ESTAMOS EN UNA ENCRUCIJADA.**_

_**Angelice: GELARO HA SIDO LA MANO DERECHA DEL DECIMO HASTA AHORA PERO CON LA LLEGADA DEL AUTO-PROCLAMADO MANO DERECHA DE GOKUDERA NO SABEMOS A QUIEN DEJARLE ESE PUESTO.**_

_**Tetsuna: QUEREMOS ESCUCHAR SUS OPINIONES**_

_**Marlene: Nos vemos el próximo capitulo...**_

_**.**_

_**Cap. 27 - ¿Y ahora Hayato?**_

_**.**_

**_-Ya sabes...el pingüino del jefe - lo describió Mukuro al rubio._**

_**.**_

**_-Hayato salgamos a pasear.-dijo Yukiko colgándose de su brazo._**

**_-Señorita Yukiko, el Décimo la llama.-dijo Gelaro con una benita en la frente._**

**_._**

**_-Tsuna-nii sabes lo que están haciendo Yukiko y Gelaro...-no pudo continuar ya que su boquita fue cubierta por una mano._**

**_-Joven Lambo en la cocina se encuentra su postre del Día.-dijo Gelaro con otra venita en la frente._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**.**_

_**Marlene: Mis spoiler vuelven jaja**_

_**Ciao~ Ciao~**_

_**Cuidense**_


	33. Mansión Vongola

**NT: ¡Hola! ¿Como están? Aquí les dejo el capitulo nuevo.**

**KHR no me pertenece.**

**Aclaraciones:**

* ... * = Pensamientos

-...- = Diálogo

~ Flash Back ~ = Recuerdos

(...) = Traduciendo Un idioma

((...)) = Interferencia de la Autora

POV = Cambio de Narrador.

* * *

**Cap. 27 - Mansión Vongola**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gelaro, Yukiko y Reborn se encontraban en el despacho de Tsuna, pasaba de la media noche y mientras hablaban disfrutaban de un café, no habían pasado más de medio día al lado de los guardias del décimo y los hermanos Bertesco estaban agotados, física y emocionalmente.

-¿Así será siempre? – pregunto con pesadez Gelaro a Reborn, rompiendo el silencio.

-Probablemente – contesto divertido el bebé – deberías ir acostumbrándote.

-¿En serio? Creo que voy a romperme – dijo Gelaro suspirando.

-Reborn, ¿qué le diremos a Tsuna? – Pregunto Yukiko – Como están las circunstancias todo parece como si lo hubiéramos planeado.

-Mitsuki no está, Ayaka tampoco.-continuo Gelaro recostándose en el sofá.-Tsuna no está y Lambo tuvo que irse de manera repentina…

-¡Espera! –Gritaron ambos - ¡tú lo planeaste! – apuntaron al bebé con el dedo.

-Je – una sonrisa soberbia se asomó en su rostro – Se tardaron mucho esta vez. Deshacerse de la vaca tonta fue fácil, lo difícil fue Mitsuki, ella al parecer es demasiado intuitiva creo que se imaginó que tenía planes… Pero al saber que Tsuna tampoco estaría se fue y Ayaka la siguió.

-Reborn eres perverso –dijo muy feliz Yukiko.

Ambos malvados comenzaron a reír, peleaban seguido –porque uno defendía a Tsunayoshi y el otro lo convertía en víctima de su diversión- pero se respetaban y más si era al hacer travesuras.

-Como sea, ese no es el punto – les dijo el peli-turquesa.- Yukiko procura contestarle a Tsuna, llamo a la casa al no poder comunicarse contigo – la chica asintió, recordando como colgó en la limosina – si vamos a seguir con esto, lo haremos bien. Si Tsuna vuelve a llamar a la casa corremos el riesgo que alguien más conteste.

-Sí, lo haremos. - dijo feliz la albina -¿pero en verdad vas a poder seguir con esto hermano?

-¿De qué hablas, -pregunto intrigado – Yukiko?

-No, no, no.-dijo la chica moviendo un dedo de un lado a otro –Señorita Yukiko para ti, señor mayordomo.

Sin poder evitarlo todos rieron recordando como se presentó el guardián de la nieve.

.

**_~Flash Back~_**

-…Soy Gelaro y soy el mayordomo principal de la mansión Vongola al servicio del décimo Vongola.

-El pingüino de Tsunayoshi -dijo Mukuro con altanería

Sin embargo la nieve ni lo pelaba, su concentración estaba en retener su instinto asesino bajo control. Quería grítale a su hermana que se alejara del maldito que la abrazaba –nunca aceptaría que era ella quien lo sujetaba.

-¿Y el Décimo? – pregunto Gokudera.

-El Amo Tsunayoshi se encuentra de viaje.-dijo Gelaro.

-Hac...-no pudo continuar al ser interrumpido.

-¡Testa Yukiko! – Exclamo Brinia quien había bajado rápidamente de la segunda limosina para arrodillarse frente a la albina y abrazarla de la cintura.- Gracias a dios.

-¿Qué pasa Brinia? –pregunto extrañada de la acción de su subordinada.

-Testa Yukiko, ¿me daría el permiso de retirarme? -pregunto rápidamente levantado su vista y mostrando ojos suplicantes.

-¿Eh? ¿Porque?

-¡Testa Yukiko! –grito Kevin haciendo lo mismo que la rubia.

-¿Ahora que les pasa a ustedes dos? -dijo mirándolos.

-Denos permiso de retirarnos. Esos chicos están locos. -dijo señalando la segunda limosina.

Yukiko observo el auto y vio como empezaban a salir primero las chicas, y en cuanto salieron los chicos de Kokuyo se aventaron a abrazar al peli-azul.

-Pueden retirarse. -dijo dudosa y sin verlos a ellos, solo a los de Kokuyo.

-Gracias. -dicho eso los dos salieron corriendo dejando a los presentes con una gotita.

-Brinia-san y Kevin-san no aguantaron ~desu -dijo Haru mirando como los mencionados desaparecían de su vista.

-¿A qué te refieres Baka-Onna? –le pregunto Gokudera.

-¡No me llames así cabeza de pulpo! –Exclamo la castaña – y me refiero a que M.M-san, Ken-san y Chikusa-san hicieron un alboroto dentro de la limosina, cuando de repente el auto donde venían ustedes desapareció.

-Ellos comenzaron a gritar que detuvieran el auto, que necesitaban ir con Mukuro-kun. –Continuo Kyoko

-Te dije que controlaras a tus seguidores piña. –le recrimino la tormenta a Mukuro.

-Kufufu~ por lo visto quieres morir. Además, ¿cómo quieres que los controle si no estaba en la misma limosina?

-Y ni aunque estuvieras en la misma limosina los detendrías Mukuro-sama. -le dijo Chrome.-Al contrario, ayudarías al alboroto.

-Mi pequeña Nagi, si va haber un alboroto es mejor participar a detenerlo.-dijo Mukuro.

Después de aquello la Tormenta, y los chicos de Kokuyo comenzaron a discutir. Hibari se les unió al llegar a su límite de paciencia, estaba harto. Mukuro también participo enfrentándose con la Nube. Ryohei menciono a gritos lo extremo que era la mansión apoyando en el alboroto.

-Jóvenes señores, por favor entremos.-pidió Gelaro al ver que el alboroto no se acabaría por un largo tiempo, era mejor intervenir pero no le hicieron caso.

Después de mucho esfuerzo de paciencia de Gelaro y con ayuda de Reborn por fin todos se detuvieron, empezando a entrar a la mansión. Las chicas estaban sorprendidas, era realmente una mansión hermosa, algunos chicos estaban igualmente sorprendidos, otros como Gokudera no tanto pues el en su infancia había vivido en un castillo.

-¡Sugoi ~desu! _(¡Increíble ~desu!) –_exclamo alegre Haru pero en japonés, no se acostumbraba mucho al italiano.

-Nuevamente bienvenidos a la Mansión Vongola de la Décima Generación.-dijo Gelaro con una leve sonrisa.- Como supongo, deben de estar cansados por lo que…

-Este lugar es muy grande. -dijo Yamamoto, todos estaban hablando entre ellos sin prestar gran atención a lo que decía Gelaro.

El peli-turquesa tenía un tic en el ojo izquierdo, odiaba cuando la gente no le ponía atención y mucha paciencia era algo de lo que carecía con los extraños.

-Joven…

-¡Tengo ganas de ir a explorar la mansión ya! –dijo Kyoko. Sacándole una venita a Gelaro por ser ignorado una vez más, aun así se esforzaba por mantener una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Seño…

-Kufufu~ es una buena mansión para asustar.-dijo Mukuro.

-Mukuro-sama compórtese por favor.-dijo Chrome.

-Guar…

-¿Me pregunto cuanto será el terreno? – pregunto pensativo Gokudera.

-Am…

-Tiene alrededor de…Etto… ¿Cuántos eran? –se preguntaba Yukiko.

Gelaro tenía varias venita, está siendo ignorado completamente por los guardianes y no solo por ellos si también por su hermana. Estaba en su límite.

-Jóvenes Amos, supongo que están cansados, ¿quieren que les muestre sus habitaciones? –dijo Gelaro alzando un poco la voz para que le pusieran atención, e intentando que su tono no delatara lo enojado que estaba.

Todos se miraron entre sí, como esperando a que alguien dijera algo pero nada.

-Sera mejor que descansen. -dijo Reborn.

-Está bien pero…-dijo Kyoko llamando la atención.- ¿Podemos cenar algo antes? Tenemos algo de hambre.

-Kyoko-chan tiene razón. Por favor. -dijo Haru con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, vayamos al comedor, pediré que pongan más platos, pensamos que estarían muy cansados y que no cenarían.-dijo Gelaro con una sonrisa.

-Gracias…Etto… ¿Cuál era su nombre ~desu? – pregunto Haru con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-Gelaro, Señorita.

-Muchas Gracias Gelaro-san. ¡Ah! No debe de estar acostumbrado a nuestro idioma así que sería Gelaro nada más…-dijo poniéndose roja, no podía llamar tan familiarmente a un hombre que acaba de conocer.

-No se preocupe, se japonés así que puede agregar el "san" o como se sienta más cómoda – dijo Gelaro amablemente.

La amabilidad de la nieve mayor, molesto a dos personas.

-Jejé, perdón.-se disculpó Haru.

-Entonces Gelaro-san – llamo Kyoko – Usted nos puede llamar por nuestros nombres sin problema alguno. Mi nombre es Sasagawa Kyoko.

-Yo soy Miura Haru ~desu – dijo.

\- Kurokawa Hana. -Las chicas miraron a los chicos para que se presentaran.

-Yamamoto Takeshi.-dijo la lluvia siendo el primero en entender los que las chicas querían.

-Chrome Dokuro, un gusto.-dijo haciendo una leve reverencia y agachando su mirada con pena, Gelaro también se inclinó un poco con respeto.

-Sasagawa Ryohei, hermano mayor de Kyoko Al extremo.-dijo con energía.

Se hizo una pausa porque los que faltaban eran los más difíciles y desconfiados.

-Hayato, Mukuro-sama, Chicos… – llamo un poco la atención la peli-índigo a los nombrados quienes la miraron para luego suspirar.

-Gokudera Hayato.-dijo por fin.

-Chikusa Kakimoto.

-Ken Joshima.

-M.M – dijo la chica.

-Rokudo Mukuro. – fue el último.

Ahora venía el más difícil de todos, las miradas de todos lo veían pero este les daba la espalda sin inmutarse.

-Hibari-kun – llamo Kyoko pero fue ignorada.

-Mono de la disciplina.-llamo Hana haciendo voltear a un enojado Hibari.- Así es como se debe de llamar a alguien para que te preste atención Kyoko. -todos rieron por lo bajo.

De entre todos los monos como ella los llamaba, Hibari era al que tenía más respeto pero eso no quitaba que fuese un mono según ella.

-Kufufu~ _"Mono de la disciplina"_ ¿eh? Buen nombre señorita. -dijo Mukuro listo para empezar una pelea con Hibari.

-Gracias Mono Piña. -dijo Hana con una sonrisa. Todos rieron aún más.

**.**

**_((Marlene:_** Está llamando Mono a mi Hibari. **_#señalándola con el dedo#_**

**_Angelice:_** JAJAJA MONO PIÑA JAJAJA **_#riéndose#_**

**_Tetsuna: _**Cállense, demonios no tengo pan en estos momentos. **_#buscando pan debajo de la cama#_** Lastima, usare esto **_#sacando un tubo de hierro#_** ¡A callar se ha dicho!

**_Mar/Ang: _**¡AHHHHHHHH! **_#Gritos#))_**

**_._**

-Ja, ¿qué te pasa Piña? – dijo ahora con una sonrisa Hibari al ver el ceño fruncido en el peli-azul.

-Bien vayamos a cenar.-dijo Reborn antes de que empezara otra lucha. Las chicas dijeron que si y los chicos solo asintieron.-Hibari cenara en su habitación, vamos te llevo.-le dijo pues supo que el chico ya había llegado a su límite.

-Mandare a alguien que le lleve la cena.-dijo Gelaro. Todos miraron como se iban.-Síganme por favor, los llevare al comedor.

Pero por mucho que deseo Gelaro la cena no fue para nada tranquila, el entrar al comedor era como ir a la guerra. Un campo de batalla total.

**_~Fin Del Flash Back~_**

.

-Son una bola de locos. -dijo Gelaro cansado– Hare un esfuerzo sobrehumano para hacer este teatro…

-Por cierto – dijo Yukiko interrumpiendo los lamentos del mayor - ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto por nosotros Reborn?

-Y no digas que es por diversión, sé que hay algo mas – continuo Gelaro, él también tenía curiosidad – se honesto.

-Veo que a ustedes no se les escapara nada – dijo el Ex-Arcobaleno, escondiendo su mirada bajo la fedora.

-Por supuesto, estamos yendo contra el plan original del abuelo Timoteo y de Tsuna -dijo Yukiko- si nos descubren al menos quiero saber porque recibimos tu ayuda.

-Según el plan original, los guardianes llegaban un día antes de la sucesión. Pero tú nos ofreciste la posibilidad de que vinieran antes y que de ese modo los conociéramos. Habla…

Gelaro dejo la frase incompleta al ver que él bebé ya no estaba en la habitación.

-Se fue.-susurro Yukiko sorprendida, ni ella noto cuando el interrogado se marchaba.

**_._**

**_Toc, Toc._**

**_._**

Ambos miraron la puerta debido a que tocaron, pensando que podría ser uno de los invasores como los llama Yukiko antes de conocerlos. Gelaro con mucho esfuerzo se puso de pie, le dolía el cuerpo. Dieron el permiso para que pasaran y grande fue el alivio del peli-turquesa al ver que no eran ninguno de ellos, era una de las muchachas del servicio. Se dejó caer con cuidado de nuevo en el sillón.

-Disculpen la interrupción jóvenes amos.-dijo la muchacha.-Traje lo que me pidió el Amo Gelaro.

-No te preocupes Elizabeta. -le dijo Gelaro.- Y gracias por las pastillas.

La muchacha se acercó al guardián con bandeja en mano, con cuidado le entrego un frasco de pastillas y un vaso de agua. La nieve se tomó el medicamento y suspiro con alivio, en unos minutos dejaría de dolerle.

-Gracias-dijo entregándole de nuevo las cosas a Elizabeta.- Puedes retirarte a descansar.

-Como ordene. Con su permiso y buenas noches jóvenes amos.-dijo con educación la chica.

-Que pases una buena noche. -le desearon los hermanos.

Una vez solo de nuevo en el despacho Yukiko se acercó a su hermano, sentándose en la mesita enfrente de él y levantándole la playera en el proceso.

-Se puso morado. ¿Seguro que no quieres que llame a Shamal para que te cure? -ofreció la chica al ver que el golpe que recibió antes Gelaro fue más grave de lo que creyó.

-Está bien. Ya mañana veré como hacerle, tal vez le diga a alguno de los chicos que manejan la llama del sol.

-Ok. Como quieras. -comento Yukiko no muy convencida.- Aun no puedo creer que te golpearan...

.

**_~Flash Back~_**

Después de la pequeña merienda de los guardianes, Gelaro les dijo que los guiaría a los pisos de arriba para mostrarles sus habitaciones. Pero antes de subir los detuvo a los pies de las escaleras, él se adelantó unos escalones para quedar un poco arriba y todos lo vieran.

.

**_((Marlene: _**Recordemos un poco como era la mansión... cuatro pisos, más la planta baja. Y con dos segmentos o pequeñas mansiones a los lados, claramente conectadas a la mansión principal.

**_Angelice:_** Otra forma de decirlo; tres mansiones pegadas. La de en medio más grande. XD

**_Tetsuna: _**Tu cállate... deja que Marlene lo explique.

**_Marlene: _**Baka. Ahora veamos como la dejo Tsuna. Después de la remodelación la casa principal seria de cinco pisos más la planta baja. Las mansiones o secciones de al lado, serian de cuatro pisos y la planta baja. Maldito Tsuna rico. XD

**_Angelice: _**No insultes a Tsuna.

**_Tetsuna: _**A callar**_.))_**

.

-Bueno creo que les explicare rápidamente como están distribuidos los pisos para que no se pierdan mañana cuando quieran bajar a desayunar.- dijo Gelaro a todos los presentes.- En esta parte de la casa -se refería a la planta baja- podrán encontrar dos salones de estar, así como un salón con un pequeño bar con billar, la cocina y comedor en el que acaban de estar -el peli-turquesa señalaba las puertas o en dirección a donde encontrarían cada habitación- hacia allá otro comedor más pequeño, una sala de entretenimiento y una sala de cine que el décimo ordeno para su diversión de ustedes. También tres baños y por ultimo una pequeña sala de relajación. Y por último un pequeño salón para alguna reunión.

-¡Wao! – dijo Kyoko sorprendida.

-Entonces la mansión es mucho más grande de lo que imagine, no pensé que tendría tantas cosas y eso que solo es la planta baja.-dijo Hana.

-Síganme por favor.-pidió Gelaro subiendo al primer piso- En este piso encontraran; dos pequeños estudios que podrán usar los guardianes a su gusto -volvió a comenzar a señalar las habitaciones rápidamente- una biblioteca, dos salas de té aunque solo por el momento podrán usar una. También hay dos salas de música con diferentes tipos de instrumentos y con suficiente material musical para los que disfruten de la música. Esa puerta -dijo rápidamente Gelaro al ver que Haru curiosamente abrió una puerta- Muestra la parte de arriba del comedor en el que estaban y alrededor hay unas pequeñas mesas para que tomen su café o disfruten de algún postre.

-¡Un buen lugar para un postre! ~desu –dijo Haru emocionada.

-Las demás habitaciones están por el momento vacías. -Concluyo Gelaro. Comenzó a subir las escaleras siendo seguido de los demás.- El segundo piso por ahora no creo que lo utilicen por lo que pasemos al tercero. -Gelaro no se detuvo ahí y siguió hasta el tercer piso.

Cuando los guardianes pasaron por ese piso les intrigo ver las puertas cerradas, siendo las chicas más curiosas preguntaron

-¿Que hay en ese piso? -dijo Kyoko

-¿Están vacías las habitaciones? -continuo Haru.

-Ah, eso. En realidad es el piso más completo por el momento de la mansión. Pero esta solo a disposición de los guardianes y el décimo. Son salas arregladas para el trabajo de Vongola; el despacho del décimo, tres salas de junta y dos salas de videoconferencia y una sala de archivos.

-Parece que aquí es donde esteremos más tiempo.-dijo Gokudera.

-Así parece, bueno Tsuna ha estado trabando solo, ya no tendrá que hacerlo.-dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa.

\- A partir del tercer piso -continúo Gelaro- son habitaciones. El Décimo personalmente se encargó de supervisar la remodelación de cada uno -varios se sorprendieron y alegraron de ese detalle, principalmente la tormenta.- Esta es la habitación de la señorita Chrome Dokuro -Gelaro se acercó a una puerta y abrió, después dio paso a la joven y le entrego la llave.- Si necesita algo puede llamar desde el teléfono a la extensión de la servidumbre, esta anotada en la libreta junto al teléfono. Y en la habitación de al lado se encontrara la señorita Yukiko, por si necesita algo.

Todos los amigos sintieron curiosidad del saber porque la albina tenía su propia habitación en la casa y por qué parecía de lo más normal que viviera ahí siendo un miembro de otra familia, pero se abstuvieron de hacer alguna pregunta.

-Gelaro. -hablo Reborn llamando la atención además de aparecer detrás de todos asustándolos- Las chicas utilizaran las habitaciones del otro lado, creo que son las más aptas en estos momentos. Ya di la orden que ahí llevaran su equipaje.

-Creo que sí, las demás habitaciones apenas comienzan a ser pintadas, esas son las únicas habitables en este piso. Tsuna... digo el Décimo, -se corrigió Gelaro- no ha querido mover las demás.

-Bien. Chicas...-Kyoko, Hana y Haru miraron al bebé- Sus habitaciones son esas -comenzaron a caminar hacia las habitaciones. Hana y Kyoko estaban juntas y enfrente de la castaña estaba la habitación de Haru.

-Gracias Reborn-chan.-dijo Kyoko.

-Es bueno tenerlas cerca.-dijo Haru mirando la puerta de lo que sería su habitación.

-Gracias.-dijo Hana.

-Mukuro. -llamo el ex-arcobaleno- La sección que tu grupo y tu ocuparan es de este lado.

-¿No vamos a ocupar estas habitaciones? -pregunto con el ceño fruncido Mukuro

-No, usaran el ala oeste. -dijo Reborn.- Los demás guardianes usaran el piso de arriba.

-Aquí solo es de chicas. -dijo Yukiko con una sonrisa.- Solo hay chicas en este piso.

-Entonces Nagi viene con nosotros.-dijo Mukuro.

-No, ella se quedara aquí.-le dijo Yukiko.

-No, ella viene conmigo.-determino Mukuro.

-Mukuro cálmate. Es mejor si ella se queda con las demás chicas.-le dijo Gokudera

-Ella es mi pequeña Nagi, debe estar con nosotros.-volvió hablar Mukuro.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-dijo Ryohei en apoyo a la niebla. -De ese modo Kyoko se quedara conmigo.

-Nagi debería estar con la chicas.-continuo Gokudera, estaba cansado y no quería pelear por algo menor.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo en que las chicas estén aquí.-apoyo Yamamoto a Gokudera.

Cada guardián comenzó a dar su punto de vista sobre donde deberían de quedarse, llevando la discusión a otro grado... a los golpes. Los guardianes comenzaron a pelear.

-Maa~ Maa~ tranquilos por favor.-intenso calmar Takeshi sin obtener resultados. Gelaro suspiro al ver los intento de la lluvia no funcionaban, tenía que intervenir.

-Jóvenes…-se empezó a acercar.

-Es mejor que no se…-Yamamoto quiso detenerlo pero demasiado tarde.

-Itee…-se quejó Gelaro, había sido golpeado accidentalmente en las costillas.

\- acerque…-termino Yamamoto acercándose. Todos se detuvieron.

-Mukuro-sama obedezca por favor.-dijo Chrome mirándolo y señalando al joven mayordomo recién golpeado.

Una vez detenido el combate el peli-piña siguió al Hitman de mala gana pues había sido regañado por su Nagi, siendo seguidos por los demás de Kokuyo yendo hacia el ala oeste.

.

**_((Marlene: _**es una de las mansiones de al lado. Así las llamaremos -este/oeste- o talvez sección H o sección M, debido a que Hibari y Mukuro son las que las ocuparan**_))_**

.

-Que descansen.-dijeron los demás a las chicas adentrándose a sus habitaciones, querían explorarlas. Eran grandes.

-Igualmente. -dijo Yamamoto.

-Descansen al extremo.-grito Ryohei.

Los demás guardianes iban a seguirlos pero Gelaro los detuvo.

-Guardianes, sus habitaciones no están de ese lado.-la tormenta, la lluvia y el sol se detuvieron y miraron a la nieve.- Sus alcobas están en el cuarto piso.

Comenzaron a seguir al peli-turquesa. Yukiko se había metido a su habitación una vez la pelea término, tenía que hablar con su amiga Daniela y contarle su aventura del día, ya bajaría mas tarde a hablar con su hermano de sus opiniones de cada guardián. Una vez en el cuarto piso Gelaro les indico sus habitaciones a Yamamoto y a Ryohei.

-Eso sería todo aquí. Si necesitan algo ya saben, las extensiones están en la libreta junto al teléfono.

-¿Y la habitación de Gokudera? -pregunto Yamamoto al no oír donde estaba la habitación del peli-plateado.

-La habitación del joven Hayato está arriba, en el quinto piso.

-¿Porque no aquí?-pregunto curioso Ryohei.

-Así lo decidió el Joven Decimo.-simplifico Gelaro-Que descansen. -comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras donde espero a que el peli-plateado se despidiera de sus amigos.

Después de indicarle a la tormenta y de señalarle la habitación del décimo, Gelaro camino hacia el segundo piso, donde se encontraría más tarde con su hermana para tomar un poco de té.

**_~Fin Del Flash Back~_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era la segunda mañana que despertaban en Italia, se sentían extraños de despertar en camas ajenas, en una habitación tan espaciosa, pero tan antigua como hermosa.

Despertaron alrededor del mediodía y fue gracias a que las personas del servicio llamaron a sus puertas preguntando por ellos. Todos estaban agotados. Uno a uno se dirigió al comedor, a excepción de Hibari, Mukuro y los chicos de Kokuyo quienes preferían quedarse a comer en el área que les asignaron.

Los guardianes y las chicas se acomodaron en el gran comedor a disfrutar de la comida que se les sirvió al poco tiempo. Comenzaron a platicar entre ellos sobre las asombrosa mansión, la emoción y la expectativas de ver al castaño y sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior con la visita del segundo jefe de la familia Millifiore y que los dejo agotados. Los dos albinos juntos eran dinamita pura.

-….pero en verdad creo que Byakuran-san –comentaba Haru – tiene algo en contra de Gelaro-san ~desu.

-Lo que pasa es que ese maldito azucarero -insulto Gokudera – es un cosquillado de primera.

.

**_~Flash Back~_**

-Buenos Días a todos – saludo una voz alegre.

Inevitablemente a Hibari y a Mukuro se les formo una venita aun cuando todavía no miraban al recién llegado. Ellos habían ido a la sección principal por pedido de Reborn. De lo contrario jamás hubieran entrado a la mansión principal y se hubieran quedado en su mansión, porque eso era lo que parecía a pesar de ser solo una sección.

-Hola~ ¿Cómo han estado? – dijo aun alegre, todos lo miraron.

-Byakuran.-dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa.

_-¡Mi Ex -Byakuran!_ –grito Yukiko quien entraba junto al jefe mayordomo.

-Hola Yuki-chan.-saludo Byakuran con una sonrisa abrazándola.- Y Ge-chan~ -dijo cantarín. Gelaro tenía una venita y un tic en la ceja, tenía los ojos cerrados controlando su enojo.

-Bienvenido Señor Byakuran, no se me informó sobre su visita.-dijo mirando a su hermana quien sonrió.

-Bueno fue algo improvisado, ayer Yukiko-chan me invito.-dijo acercándose a la mesa para sentarse a lado de todas la chicas quienes lo miraban.

-Ciao~ -saludo Reborn, apareciendo, había llamados a los dos guardianes más problemáticos para molestarlos.

-Buenos días.-saludaron todos a Reborn quien tomo su lugar en la mesa.

-Y como ya estoy aquí desayunare, prepara otro plato Ge-chan.-dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Por su…por supuesto señor Byakuran.-dijo retirándose, para luego regresar junto con varias sirvientas con el desayuno de todos.

-Gracias Ge-chan siempre tan servicial. También tráeme dulces.-dijo empezando a comer.-La comida de aquí siempre sabe bien.

-Como ordene.-decía con varias venitas. Volvió a retirarse y pocos segundos después trajo dulces.

-¡¿Eh?! No hay malvaviscos. –se quejó el albino.

-Lo lamento mucho pero se acabaron hace 2 días.-dijo aun con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa falsa.

-Lo siento Byaku-chan yo me los acabe.-dijo Yukiko.

-Ya veo, bueno Ge-chan ve a comprarlos, también trae helado, palomitas, chocolate, paletas, mmm…

-¡Pizza! –exclamo Yukiko.

-Y muchos refresco.-dijo Byakuran- Hoy será un día de películas.

-Siii.-exclamo feliz Yukiko.

-También ustedes están invitados.-dijo Byakuran mirando a los guardianes, hace tiempo que Hibari se había retirado, no quería estar con el lunático dulcero.

Mukuro desgraciadamente estaba ahí desayunado, no quería dejar sola a su Nagi con el loco dulcero, se hubiese retirado y dejándola a cargo del peli-plata pero este tenía problemas con la otra albina quien se sentó a su lado y no soltaba su brazo ni para comer, por lo que su pequeña Nagi estaba desprotegida y tuvo que quedarse.

-Como ordene señor Byakuran.-dijo Gelaro alejándose del comedor.

-Sera un día divertido.-dijo el albino con una sonrisa zorruna.

**_~Fin Del Flash Back~_**

.

-Ciao~ -saludo Reborn interrumpiendo la plática.

-Buenos días Reborn-san –saludo Gokudera secundado de los demás – veo que durmieron bien – dijo él bebe tomando asiento en la cabecera de la mesa.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a platicarle sobre sus habitaciones y otras cosas.

-Reborn-san -interrumpió Gokudera el comentario de Ryohei sobre el espacio que tenía sus cajas armas en cada habitación.- ¿Cuándo regresa el Juudaime? El día que llegamos dijeron que se encontraba de viaje pero no dijeron ni el día de su regreso, ni…

-El día de la sucesión – respondió Yukiko desde la entrada – Buenos días –saludo tan feliz como siempre.

-Buenos días – fue la repuesta general.

Las chicas la miraban curiosas, mientras ella se dirigía a sentarse al lado de la tormenta. A pesar de ser menos que Hana, Haru y Kyoko y teniendo la edad de Chrome la albina tenia un aire misterioso como la de Chrome o incluso más y aunque mostraba esa faceta siempre tan alegre la intuición de la chicas que no todo era real.

-Espero hayas dormido bien Hayato – le dijo Yukiko pegando más su sillas a la del guardián.

-Ah, si – dijo la tormenta un poco nervioso, todavía no sabía cómo tratar con ella. ¿Era o no la novia de su jefe? – Gracias.

-¿Y que tienen planeado hacer hoy? – fue una pregunta que hizo Yukiko al aire, sin dirigirse a alguien en particular.

Cada uno contesto a la pregunta sin dar una actividad en concreto, pasear por la mansión, continuar desempacando, estudiar, ver televisión, entrenar, etc... El último en responder fue la tormenta.

-Yo quisiera feminizarme un poco con los negocios que lleva en estos momentos Vongola. Quiero serle de ayuda al Juudaime lo más pronto posible. Reborn-san – el nombrado lo miro – quisiera que me ayudara, no sé quién podría ayudarme con ese asunto…

-Señorita Yukiko – interrumpió Bella el pedido de la tormenta – Lamento interrumpir pero han llegado al fin las invitaciones para la ceremonia de sucesión.

Bella se acercó a la albina entregándole una caja. Ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes la pequeña nieve abrió la caja, tomando unas cuantas en sus manos. Reviso el que los datos estuvieran correctos y los volvió a colocar dentro del cartón.

-Gracias Bella, puedes retirarte – indico la albina. La muchacha hizo una reverencia y comenzaba alejarse – Por favor, dile a Martin y a Kevin que los necesito, que los veo en el despacho de Mio Amore.

-Como ordene – contesto y se retiró en busca de los guardaespaldas de la guardiana.

-Yukiko…-la voz de Gelaro se escuchó en el comedor – me dijeron que…-se quedó mudo al ver que no estaba sola su hermana – disculpen… Buenos días jóvenes amos.

-Buenos días.-respondieron algunos.

Gokudera se quedó callado observándolo al _"jefe de los mayordomo" _no confiaba en el debido a su actitud, un ejemplo era esa familiaridad con que le hablaba a la albina cuando creía que nadie lo observaba.

-Disculpe señorita Yukiko – dijo respetuosamente el peli-turquesa –se me informó que las invitaciones de la sucesión habían llegado.

-Si, así es.-contesto la albina con una sonrisa traviesa - Aquí están.

-Entonces me las llevare.-dijo el mayor acercándose para tomar el paquete – me encargare de revisarlas y enviarlas a las familias aliadas así como a las empresas.

-No, Gelaro – dijo divertida la chica, llamar por su nombre a su hermano solo lo hacía cuando se enojaba – Yo me encargare, ya he mandado a llamar a mis chicos, ellos se encargaran de repartir correctamente las invitaciones. Tú ya tienes suficiente con atender a las casa.

Yukiko salió del comedor con la caja en mano. Reborn sonrió, Gelaro sestaba estrado y debía controlarse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gokudera estaba revisando unos papeles que Reborn le indico. Gracias a las enseñanzas de G y de Kusakabe -cuando se hizo del poder de Namichuu cuando Hibari se fue- podía entender un poco de ellos, no estaba familiarizado con todos los nombres, las cuentas, las actividades en esos momentos pero se esforzaría por hacerlo. Tan sumergidos estaba en los papeles que no hizo caso a su alrededor.

_-_¿Quieres que te ayude? -le pregunto G apareciendo a su lado.

-No gracias, creo poder hacerlo bien por mí mismo, aunque me cueste todo el día. –Le dijo mirando las hojas.- Además tu tampoco estas al tanto de los negocios de Vongola.

-Hayato, ¿Qué haces? Buenos Días G

El peli-plateado separo su vista de los papeles para enfocarlos en su interrogante, encontrándose con una chica peli-índigo. Chrome había estado buscándolo a pedido de Mukuro, al parecer el chico piña deseaba hablar con él.

-Buenos Días Chrome.-saludo G acercándose a ella y acariciando sus cabellos, la chica sonrió al contacto.

-Estoy leyendo unos papeles para ponerme al día con el trabajo del Juudaime – le explico la tormenta – creo haberlo dicho a la hora del desayuno volvió su vista a los documentos - una ligera sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto curiosa por verlo sonreír y sentando en frente de él.

-El Juudaime es grande – dijo orgulloso el guardián – Se ha esforzado mucho más de lo que podemos imaginarlo.

-Si – contesto la chica feliz.

-¿Y qué es lo que se ofrece a ti? – pregunto la Hayato cerrando el folder con las hojas que leía.

-Yo…-no acabo de decir por dos cosas, una G desapareció repentinamente y la segunda…

-¡Hayato! – Grito Yukiko, abriendo la puerta de golpe interrumpiendo a Chrome – ¡Te extrañe! - volvió a gritar lanzándose a abrazarlo.

-Señorita Yukiko… ¿po…podría soltarme?- le pregunto sonrojándose el peli-plata.

Gokudera estaba tan rojo como un tomate, la albina se había sentado en sus piernas; no había como quitársela sin ser descortés. La relación de la Bertesco con el castaño seguía sin aclararse, la chica nunca contestaba un sí o un no cuando se le cuestionaba. Ella podría ser la pareja de Tsunayoshi, vivía en la mansión, se hacía cargo de algunos asuntos de Vongola, llama cariñosamente al castaño, el trato del personal de la mansión era para alguien importante casi la dueña del lugar. Pero el comportamiento de la chica era lo confuso, Gokudera estaba seguro que sus coqueteos eran reales, a cercanía con el jefe de los pingüinos también fue peculiar, así como la declaración al decir que Byakuran era un viejo amor, la familiaridad con la que se hablaba con el mayordomo… ¡ah! Todo era confuso.

-¡No quiero! ¡No, no quiero soltarte! – gritaba Yukiko, mientras se aferraba más fuerte.

-Señorita Yukiko – una voz con tono inexpresivo se escuchó en la habitación, provocando un escalofrió en los tres guardianes – no debería hacer eso – todos miraron de nuevo encontrándose con Gelaro quien mostraba una sonrisa forzada y un tic en la ceja – Recuerde que es una dama, no es de buena educación que haga eso – le dijo acercándose a la chica y alejándola de las piernas de la tormenta.

-Moo~ Gelaro, no deberías separarme de Hayato –decía la chica.

-Usted debería de medir sus muestras de cariño, señorita Yukiko.-le regañaba simuladamente Gelaro, arrastrando la palabra _"Señorita"_ ¡Oh! Como deseaba gritarle a su loca hermana.-Además el Joven Gokudera podría tener pareja.

Continuaron hablando durante un rato, Gokudera y Chrome solo miraban sin decir nada, hasta que le recordaron a la albina lo que había ido hacer el en el despacho.

-Yukiko, te llevan esperando ya casi media hora – le dijo Reborn, deteniendo la pelea simulada de hermanos.

-¡Oh, cierto! – dijo ella, golpeando a su hermano a la vez en el estómago – Me olvide. Pasaporte, pasaporte.-repetía cantando.

La guardiana se acercó al escritorio de Tsuna y de uno de los cajones saco su documento.

-¡Nos vemos! – grito al mismo tiempo que salía del despacho.

-¿Va a salir? – pregunto Gelaro algo confuso, por lo regular él siempre se enteraba de los planes de hermana.

-Hablo Tsuna – contesto Reborn sentándose en el sillón de la habitación. Todos los presentes prestaron suma atención – Le pidió que lo alcanzara, al parecer viajara directamente a su segundo destino y quiere que Yukiko lo acompañe.

-Mmm…-exclamo Gelaro pensativo.

Gokudera lo miro curioso, ¿Por qué el ex –arcobaleno le explicaba a detalle todo?

-¿Qué pasa Gokudera? – le pregunto Reborn al verlo tan sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Ah, nada –contesto un poco inseguro. Buscando cualquier excusa ¿Por qué, como le diría al bebe que el jefe de mayordomos le inspiraba desconfianza, cuando tanto el Yukiko y el maldito amante de los malvaviscos le tenían confianza? Estaba paranoico, si eso era. Comenzaba a desconfiar de cualquiera. Suspiro, no había madurado.- Lo que pasa es que hay algunos documentos que no logro entender del todo. Lamento pedirle esto, pero… ¿le molestaría explicarme?

-Sería mejor que Gelaro te explicara – le dijo Reborn.

¡Y ahí estaba! Y luego él era el paranoico. ¿Por qué el pingüino sospechoso podía explicarle?

-Gelaro, ¿estás de acuerdo? – Pregunto al peli-turquesa que seguía sumido en sus pensamientos revisando algo con el celular y no les prestaba atención.- ¿Gelaro? Hey ¿estas escuchando?

-Reborn-san…

-Mayordomo-san.-dijo Chrome tímidamente y acercándose al guardián de la nieve. Iba a tocarlo en el hombro, pero su mano fue apresada rápidamente por el chico impidiendo hacer el contacto.

-¡Ah! Lo siento. - dijo Gelaro, soltando la mano de la chica- Me disculpo por mi falta de concentración ¿se le ofrece algo?

-Ah…Etto…

-Te estaba preguntando que si estaba de acuerdo – llamo la atención Reborn -¿Lo harás?

-Sí, claro – contesto el peli-turquesa aturdido -¿Qué cosa? – el guardián se dio cuenta muy tarde que había aceptado un trato con el demonio sin pensarlo. Quería golpearse contra la pared, meses le llevo comprender lo que Tsunayoshi siempre le decía _"Reborn siempre tendrá algo en mente con la que pueda divertirse a tus espaldas"_ era verdad. Había aprendido a librarse en ocasiones de las locuras del bebé pero ahora, al distraerse para mandar un mensaje a su jefe y a su hermana pidiendo una explicación sobre el repentino viaje había aceptado un pedido con el demonio.

-Explicarle algunos documentos a tu joven jefe de la tormenta –le explico Reborn con burla.

-¿Reborn-san yo no creo…?

-Lo hare – dijo muy seguro Gelaro, interrumpiendo al otro guardián.

-Pero ¿como...?

-El estudia con Tsuna. Es un mayordomo pero está estudiando Comercio internacional en la misma universidad que Dame-Tsuna – le explicó Reborn volviendo a interrumpir al peli-plata.-Es bueno.

-Está bien – dijo suspirando la tormenta.

-Vamos Chrome.-ordeno Reborn saliendo del despacho.

-Nos vemos en la cena Hayato.-le dijo la chica con una sonrisa saliendo de la habitación.

-Comencemos – dijo Gelaro una vez solos- ¿Qué es lo que necesita que le explique?

Gokudera lo pensó alguno segundos antes de contestar tomo unos papeles que con anterioridad había apartado y se los mostro.

-Son esos – le dijo mientras el otro los leía – son de distintas empresas y algunos son de cuentas bancarias pero todos tienen algo en común. No están firmados por el Juudaime sino por alguien más. Y esos son papeles tiene información que desconozco supongo que mañana le pediré a Reborn-san que me lo explique.

-¿Puedo verlos? – pregunto respetuosamente Gelaro, manteniendo su postura como _"mayordomo"_. Aunque la verdad solo deseaba advertirla al chico que sería golpeado si no se alejaba de su hermana. – Tal vez yo pueda explicarte - Gokudera lo medito pero al final se los entrego.

-**_*No confías en él para nada* _**-le dijo G dentro de su mente.

-**_*Siéndote sincero viejo, no me agrada del todo* _**\- pensó Gokudera.

-En cuanto a estos que me dio primero están firmados por los guardianes del Noveno y personas cercanos al jefe - comenzó a explicar Gelaro – son informes sobre el conteo de personas, dinero, cuentas, ingresos, entre otras cosas. Y estos otros son proyectos futuros que tiene planeado el Décimo cuando tome el control de todo…

El resto del día Gelaro se la paso explicando uno a uno cada documento. Los demás guardianes se la pasaron con las chicas explorando la casa por completo, ya que era tan antigua y grande tenía muchas cosas interesantes.

**.**

* * *

**NT: ¿Les gusto? Eso esperamos. Hoy habrá doble actualización.**


	34. El pingüino del jefe

**NT: ¡Hola! ¿Como están? Aquí les dejo el capitulo nuevo.**

**KHR no me pertenece.**

**Aclaraciones:**

* ... * = Pensamientos

-...- = Diálogo

~ Flash Back ~ = Recuerdos

(...) = Traduciendo Un idioma

((...)) = Interferencia de la Autora

POV = Cambio de Narrador.

* * *

**Cap. 27 - ****El pingüino del jefe.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Corea del Sur_**

**_Empresa Park_**

**_. _**

**Toc, Toc.**

.

-Adelante.-dijo Lee hablando en coreano.

-Disculpen la intromisión.-dijo entrando una joven de 20 años, cabellera negra larga hasta las rodillas amarrada en una trenza, ojos carmín, piel blanca y vestida con un traje chino blanco con toques verdes.

-No te preocupes Rosetta.-dijo Tsuna al ver a la joven.

-¿Que pasa señorita? – pregunto Park Ji-Hyung, jefe de la empresa Park en Corea de Sur. Siendo jefe a temprana edad de 18 años. Era pelirrojo, ojos miel y piel blanca, estaba vestido de traje como los demás presenten encentando a la chica.

-Es sobre la señorita Minia Gottsched. Ha llamado para saber si sabemos algo de usted Joven Tsunayoshi –ante ese nombre Tsunayoshi palideció.-No se preocupe Joven Tsunayoshi, le he dicho que usted no se encuentra aquí.-le dijo con una sonrisa para calmarlo.

-¿Minia Gottsched? -Pregunto el coreano- ¿No es la mejor modelo de Inglaterra?

-Sí, así es.-dijo Lee.

-Tienes suerte Tsunayoshi.-le dijo.

-No realmente Ji-Hyung. –dijo Tsuna.

-La señorita Gottsched será hermosa pero su personalidad deja mucho que desear.-dijo Quiang.

-Bueno, no todo es perfecto, lástima que haya sido la personalidad que lo que cuenta mas.-comento Ji-Hyung.

-En eso tienes razón, ella es un desperdicio de belleza.-dijo Lee.

**_._**

**_Ring~ Ring~_**

**_._**

-Es un mensaje de Yukiko.-dijo Lee.-Dice que acaba de llegar al aeropuerto que viene para acá.

-Rosetta me harías el favor de esperarla abajo.-pidió Tsuna.

-Por supuesto Joven.-dijo para retirarse.

-Veo que cambiaste tu tono.-le dijo Tsuna.

-Bueno… lo que paso es que estaba teniendo una junto con alguien importante y Yukiko me llamo, haciendo sonar su timbré que me puso. Por primera vez sentí vergüenza.-dijo Lee cerrando los ojos y suspirar.

-Lamento eso.-dijo Tsuna.

-Tengo ganas de conocer a la señorita Bertesco. No cualquiera te pone en vergüenza Quiang-dijo Ji-Hyung divertido.

-Yukiko es especial, lo sabrás cuando la conozcas.-le dijo Lee.

-Entonces pasamos a la sala, Yukiko no tardara en venir.-comento Tsuna.

-Claro, vamos.-dijo Ji-Hyung levantadnos de su lugar siendo seguido de Tsuna y Lee para entrar a otra habitación donde hablarían de negocios.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era el cuarto día en Italia y no tenían ninguna noticia del castaño. Reborn no les había dicho nada más _"Dame-Tsuna está en un viaje de negocios arreglando algunos detalles para la sucesión"._ Cuando la tormenta se quejó sobre su seguridad él bebé aseguro que algunos miembros de Varia estaban con él. Incluso las chicas se molestaron un poco al saber que la Bertesco había viajado a su encuentro a petición del él, enojo que aumento al saber -debido a un descuido de Gelaro- que el castaño ni siquiera había preguntado por ellos, a palabras del guardián secreto de la nieve.

Gokudera y Yamamoto se dirigirán a la entrada de la casa venían de haber corrido un rato alrededor de la mansión como casi todas la mañanas hacían desde que el beisbolista había dejado el equipo de béisbol. Al estar cerca de la entrada vieron una limosina estacionada enfrente de ellos. Del automóvil descendió Dino Cavallone quien fue recibido por una de las muchachas del servicio de le explicaba la ausencia del castaño.

-…así que no está.-dijo el rubio.

Suspiro con decepción fue escuchado por los guardianes quienes ya estaban cerca pero al contrario no los había notado.

-Haneuma -fue el _"saludo"_ de la tormenta.

La voz tomo por sorpresa al jefe Cavalleone quien abrió los ojos más que sorprendido, preguntándose internamente ¿Qué hacían los guardianes ahí?

-¿Qué…?

-Dime todo lo que sabes Cavalleone – le interrumpió Mukuro apareciendo enfrente de él.

-¡Haaa! – Grito por el susto de ver al ilusionista de repente y tan cerca de su rostro -¡No te aparezcas de la nada! – le grito retrocediendo dos pasos.

-¿Qué sabes el pingüino mayor? – le pregunto el peli-piña ignorando su reclamo.

Los otros dos guardianes guardaban silencio no era un tema que estuviera presente pero si era uno en el que tenían interés. El jefe de los mayordomos era alguien misterioso y gracias a eso no sabían cómo tratarlo en especial Gokudera quien nos sabía qué hacer con él.

-¿Pingüino?

-Sí, el pingüino del jefe – explico Mukuro exasperado – Ya sabes… se me olvido el nombre.

_-¡Mi Ex - Dino! _–Grito sorprendiendo a todos Yukiko, nadie había notado que una limosina más se había detenido justo detrás de la primera - ¡Me alegra verte!

-Hola Yukiko – saludo el rubio con una sonrisa. La chica lo tenía abrazado del cuello – Justo me decían que habías salido de viaje.

-Sí, voy llegando – dijo la chica feliz- Tuve que alcanzar a Mio Amore en Corea del sur, ya sabes los asuntos que tenía para la sucesión.

-Hey Haneuma – dijo Gokudera regresando la atención a los demás guardianes -¿podrías contestar la pregunta de antes? – exigió apuntando hacia la niebla quien estaba a punto de explotar por el enojo de ser ignorado por un rubio tonto como el Cavalleone.

-Cierto – exclamo Dino - Pero es que no se a quien se refieren con _¿"El pingüino_"? – Yukiko se estremeció, y se alejó del rubio, miro a los guardianes unos segundos debido a que Mukuro nombro y señalo al _"pingüino"_ que venía con Reborn, probablemente para dar la bienvenida

-Ese, Gelaro.

El peli-turquesa y Reborn se situaron enfrente de ellos con el ceño fruncido. Nadie le había anunciado que Cavalleone se encontraba en la mansión, ese encuentro no estaba en sus planes.

-¡Ah! Gelaro, hola…-saludo el rubio animadamente – me dijeron que Tsuna no está… ¿me puedes explicar por qué nadie me aviso que…?

-¡Oh! Joven Cavalleone – interrumpió cortésmente el guardián de la nieve.

-¿Eh? – Dino estaba confundido, la nieve nunca era tan cortes con él y el traje que vestía.

-…como sabrá el joven Decimo no se encuentra ausente, pero no se preocupe le hare saber que vino a visitarlo y le voy a sugerir que se comunique con usted.-decía Gelaro de manera apresurada pero clara, sin darle tiempo al otro para habar- espero tengo un lindo día.

-Pero que…

-Entones nos vemos luego _Mi Ex-Dino_ – se despidió la albina.

Fue en ese momento en que escucha la voz de la chica, que Dino se dio cuenta que la Bertesco lo había estado empujando hacia su auto mientras el oía a su hermano mayor. Pero antes de que pudiera replicar sintió una patada en su espalda, que lo empujó hacia el interior de vehículo.

-Ciao~ -dijo Reborn en el momento en que pateaba a su antiguo alumno – Y adiós. Romario arranca – ordeno al momento que se adentraba en carro también.- Nos vemos luego.

-Bye, Bye – se despidió Yukiko.

-Que tengan un lindo viaje – les dijo con una sonrisa Gelaro cerca de la ventanilla, ocultando su rostro de los demás guardianes al estar de espaldas.-Sea bienvenida Señorita Yukiko. Nos alegra verla, debo de hablar con usted.

-¿Eh? ¿D…de….de qué? – pregunto nerviosa Yukiko, la sonrisa que mosteaba su hermano no le agradaba.

-Acompáñame por favor.-le dijo Gelaro aun sonriendo.

-S…si

Ambos hermanos se retiraron, dejando a los demás guardianes con más de una duda.

Gokudera suspiro, se estaba cansando de todo el misterio que comenzaba a rodearlos, y no podía preguntarle a Reborn a su parecer, él bebe parecía estar aliado a ellos. Esa forma de ayudarlos a deshacerse del Cavalleone era sumamente sospechosa.

-¿Tu qué opinas? – le pregunto Mukuro una vez que se aseguró que estaban ellos solos.

-Sospechoso –contesto el peli-pata.

-¿De que hablaban? –pregunto Yamamoto tan despreocupado como siempre.

-¿No has notado nada? –pregunto Gokudera atónico, tenía la esperanza que el guardián de lluvia se hubiera dado cuenta aunque sea una mínima sospecha.

-No ¿Qué sucede?

-Que el pingüino no es quien dice ser.-aclaro exaspero Mukuro comenzaron a caminar alrededor de la mansión discutiendo sobre sus sospechas y algunos planes para descubrir la verdad. El guardián de la niebla se unía a lo demás solo porque le molestaba no saber en dónde estaba metido.

Rodearon la mansión llegando al jardín de atrás donde se encontraron con las chicas, quienes al parecer tenían su propia reunión.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Gokudera cuando estuvo a su lado.

Los chicos miraron que las chicas se encontraban molestas y a la vez tristes algo muy raro en las alegres muchachas.

-Lo que pasa es que no nos permiten salir.-dijo Chrome.

-¿Cómo que no les permiten salir? – pregunto de nuevo Gokudera. No entendía a que se referían - ¿A dónde quieren ir?

-Estamos en un país nuevo ~desu- exclamo cabizbaja Haru.

-¿Qué…?

-Es que al ser la primera vez en Italia, –explicado de nuevo Chrome al ver que ninguno de los chicos entendía- queríamos salir a pasear por ahí, queríamos salir de turismo. Pero cuando íbamos para la entrada nos encontramos con el Ex –arcobaleno y con mayordomo-san. Les dijimos que saldríamos y Mayordomo-san dijo que no podíamos…

-Le pedimos una explicación –continuo Hana – pero dijeron que era peligroso y no había por el momento quien nos acompañara. Dijeron algo sobre un riesgo de llamadas y otras cosas, cuando iban a seguir diciéndonos algo más…el mayordomo recibió un mensaje. Al parecer la princesa de Vongola regreso y ellos se fueron a recibirlas.

-¿La princesa Vongola? – pregunto curioso Yamamoto.

-Sí, la que tiene una relación con Sawada – le dijo Hana – la que se ausento por casi por 2 días.

-Eso todavía no lo sabemos –dijo Gokudera alzando la voz un poco más de lo que deseaba, pero no le agrada que crearan rumores del décimo –necesitamos que el Juudaime nos explique eso no saquemos conclusiones….

-Lo dice la persona que ha estado coqueteando con ella desde se conocieron. –comento Haru al aire.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – y ahí se iba la paciencia del guardián de la tormenta.

A pesar de entrenar para adquirir una mayor paciencia, la chica castaña era la única que sacaba de sus casillas con un solo comentario.

-Te gusta mucho ¿verdad? – lo miro inexpresable.

-¡Que dices Baka-Onna, solo la trato así porque…!

-¡¿Por qué, que?! –le grito también.

-¡Exactamente porque no sé qué es del Juudaime! –le grito.

-¡No te creo!

-¡¿Por qué no?!

-¡Te sonrojas siempre que te abraza!

-¡No puedo evitarlo!

-¡¿Y porque?!

-¡Es la primera chica que se me lanza así, solo estoy acostumbrado a que mi hermana me abrace así!

-¡Y yo soy tan tonta como para creer eso! ¡Tú eres italiano! ¡Estás acostumbrado!

-¡Claro que no!

Todos miraban la pelea entre esos dos, no los querían interrumpir por lo que empezaron hablar en entre ellos. Importándoles poco los gritos que se daban.

-Mukuro-sama queremos salir.-dijo Chrome.

-Kufufu~ mi pequeña Nagi. No te preocupes buscaremos una manera de salir.

-Mukuro-sama gracias pero… por favor que sea con permiso.-pido Chrome, sabia como era su maestro por lo que tenía que estar precavida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todos se encontraban ansiosos; algunos lo demostraban más que otros, aun así la razón era clara…faltaban tan solo dos días para el día de la sucesión y las más importante volver a ver a Tsunayoshi Sawada, su amigo y próximo jefe.

Se encontraba en la sala de la mansión. Por azares del destino todos se habían reunido ahí. Al inicio solo eran Ryohei, Yamamoto, Kyoko y Hana; luego se les unieron Mukuro, junto con los chico de Kokuyo; al final llego Haru y Chrome. Comenzando a hablar, a excepción de Mukuro quien se retiró discretamente en busca de Reborn.

Un rato después regreso al no encontrar al bebe, junto a él llegaron Yukiko que venía colgada del brazo de la tormenta.

-¿Y entonces como terminaste siendo amiga de Tsuna-san, Yukiko-san? – pregunto animadamente Haru.

-¿Amiga? – La albina seguía aferrada al brazo del guardián a pesar de estar sentados – simplemente sucedió.-contesto secamente, dirigiendo su mirada al guardián y sonreírle pero este miraba a la peli-índigo – Más importante ¿Qué planean hacer todos usted una vez que hagan el juramento en la sucesión? ¿En verdad están preparados para vivir esta vida; la vida de un mafioso?

Todos notaron que a pesar de que su rostro mostraba alegría, su voz sonaba seria. Guardaron silencio debido a que ninguno sabía que decir pero la verdad es que en varias ocasiones lo pensaron pero siempre terminaban evocando recuerdos con el castaño y la cuestión pasaba a ser una vida de mafiosos a una vida con su amigo. Algo muy diferente.

-Por supuesto…-rompió finalmente el silencio Gokudera – desde antes de conocer al Décimo yo tenía esta vida así que no hay diferencia.

-Es la única que conozco -contesto Mukuro- Además no seré mafioso y eso Tsunayoshi lo tiene en mente. Odio la mafia.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Yukiko olvidado el otro tema.

-Kufufu~ eso es algo que no le incumbe.-dijo Mukuro molestando a la chica.

-Eso es verdad– apoyo Gokudera dejando sorprendida a la chica.- Eh…digo Mukuro con más respeto.

Todos sabían que Mukuro odiaba la mafia, y era algo que algunos aun tenían en la cabeza que hará cuando Tsunayoshi se haga Jefe de Vongola, para empezar no entendían porque estaba ahí con ellos en Italia, aunque les alegraba su compañía, no entendían.

-Mukuro-sama tiene cuestiones que solo le incuben a él y al Boss.-dijo Nagi obteniendo la atención.-Son problemas muy delicados.

-Mmm… -dijo ahora desinteresada- Por cierto ¿por qué Hayato es el único que llama Décimo a Amore Mio?

-Mmm…no lo sé.-dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-Yo lo llamo Boss.-dijo Chrome pensativa.

-Tsuna-san es Tsuna-san.-dijo Haru y Kyoko asintió estando de acuerdo.

-No soy tan cercana a Sawada para llamarlo así.-dijo Hana.

-Quizás porque es menor a mí –dijo Ryohei.

-Ya veo ¿y ustedes como lo conocieron? –pregunto la albina.

-Por Reborn-chan.-dijo Haru.

-Es nuestro compañero de clases, bueno era.-dijo Kyoko y la mayoría asintió.

-Lo conocí cuando ataque contra su vida.-dijo Mukuro divertido, todos lo miraron sorprendidos, no porque Mukuro dijera que haya atacado a Tsuna si no porque Mukuro estaba hablando.

-Tienes razón, te conocimos de la peor manera.-dijo Gokudera.-Aunque tu actitud no ha cambiado sigues siendo el peor, piña.-dijo con burla.

-¡Mal…!

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo es que eres un guardián? –pregunto Yukiko mirando a Mukuro.

-Cosa que pasan.-dijo Mukuro encogiéndose de los hombros dejando todo a lado.- Mejor dime ¿qué clase de llamas tienes _"Señorita Yukiko"_? –pregunto Mukuro fastidiado.

-¿Qué? – pregunto Yukiko nerviosa.

-Cuando llegamos aquí sabias sobre la existencia de las llamas así que ¿Qué tipo de llamas tienes?

-Si es jefa supongo que la llama del cielo.-dijo Yamamoto, pues todos los jefes que conocían poseía esa llama.

-No, no necesariamente.-dijo Gokudera.

Todos miraron a la albina quien veía hacia otro lado como si nada.

-Yukiko-san – llamo Haru.

-Mmm… ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto con una sonrisa algo tensa.

-¿Qué tipo de llama posees? – pregunto Gokudera.

-Etto… lo siento, aun soy algo principiante así que no se mucho.-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Pues eso no parecía hace cuatro días.-dijo Mukuro con una sonrisa.

Todos estaban entretenidos con la plática, estaban tan concentrados en la pregunta de Mukuro que ninguno e espero la siguiente sorpresa de la semana.

-Gyajaja ¡El Amo Lambo está aquí! –anuncio escandalosamente el más pequeño de los guardianes.

-¡Lambo! –gritaron todos los presentes.

-Maldición-susurro Yukiko por lo bajo **_*Aunque tengo que agradecer que me salvo… ¡Demonios! no pude sacarles más información*_**

Se suponía que el pequeño rayo llegaría dentro de dos días, Reborn había coordinado la llegada de lambo con el regreso con Tsuna. El domingo por la mañana, justo para la sucesión.

-Are~ Are~ ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? – Exclamo el pequeño al ver a casi todos sus conocidos de Japón - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Yukiko? ¿No se supone que hasta el domingo….?

-¡Oh, Lambo! –Grito la albina muy fuerte y feliz.- No esperaba verte tan pronto – se levantó de su lugar, liberando al guardián de la tormenta.- ¡Que alegría verte! Oh, mi querido lambo.-se acercó al meno y lo apretó en un abrazo.

-¿Yukiko?- dijo Lambo más confundido.

-Guarda silencio – le susurro Yukiko al oído al pequeño. No lo había soltado aun – No debes hablar demás.

-¿Yukiko, Tsuna-nii no sabe que ellos?

-Calla.-ordeno la chica aun con el niño en brazos.

-Yukiko…

-Lambo-chan –interrumpió Haru.

La chica se separó del pequeño permitiendo que fuera a saludar a los demás.

-Haru-Nee, Kyoko-Nee, Chrome-Nee –saludo feliz la vaquita. Aunque ya no usaba aquel traje de vaca, se veía aun tierno - las extrañe.

-Nosotras también.-dijeron las chicas empezando abrazar al pequeño.

-Bien, entonces Hayato salgamos a pasear.-dijo Yukiko colgándose de su brazo.

-Señorita Yukiko, el Décimo la lama.-dijo Gelaro apareciendo y con una venita. Pero al ver a cierto niño palideció un poco.-Lam…Joven Lambo ha regresado.-digo Gelaro apareciendo con una sonrisa nerviosa.-Bienvenido.

-¿Gelaro? Pero…

-Gelaro que me ibas a decir.-interrumpió Yukiko.

-El Décimo la está llamando.-dijo mirando a Lambo.

-¿Tsuna-nii? –pregunto lambo acercándose, eso atrajo también la atención de los guardines.

-Si.-contesto Gelaro. Sin que las nieves pudieran hacer algo, Lambo salió corriendo.

-¡No corras por los pasillos! – Le grito Yukiko.- ¿A dónde fue ese niño?

-Gelaro-san ¿en serio llamo Tsuna-san? –pregunto Haru.

Las nieves antes eso se miraron, Yukiko salió corriendo y atrás de ella Gelaro quien caminaba rápido. En cuanto llegaron a la sala visualizaron al pequeño quien tenía el teléfono.

-Tsuna-nii, ¿sabes lo que están haciendo Yukiko y Gelaro…? –no pudo terminar ya que su boquita fue tapada por la mano de Gelaro.

-Joven Lambo en la cocina se encuentra su postre del Día.-dijo Gelaro con una venita en la frente. No podía creer que el niño estuviera ahí, él llegaba igual debería de llegar el día de la sucesión.

Ahora más problemas tenía. En cuanto acabo de hacer tratos con Lambo regreso con su hermana quien también había acabado la llamada.

-¿Y? ¿Qué paso con Lambo? – pregunto Yukiko.

-Le debemos una dotación de dulces por 3 meses.

-Bueno, no parece ser mucho y si es por su silencio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++ Rebornadas +++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**¿Por qué no Hayato? (La hora de Te VIII)**

**.**

**.**

Nos encontrábamos en el despacho de Dame-Tsuna, los guardianes y las chicas se encontraban en el comedor cenando.

-¿Y Gelaro? – le pregunte a Yukiko por su hermano.

-Debe de estar en el comedor...supongo.-dijo.

.

**_Toc, Toc._**

.

-Adelante.-dijo Brina quien se encontraba aquí con nosotros al igual que Kevin y Martin.

-Señori…

-Estamos solos Gelaro, relájate.-le dije, traía consigo una bandeja donde venían galletas y café.

-Toma, Yukiko.-dijo con cansancio poniendo todo en la mesita que había.

-Gracias hermano. ¿Y los guardianes? – pregunto Yukiko

-Cenando, vine a entregar lo que pediste.

-Ya veo. Ven siéntate necesitas un pequeño descanso.-le dijo.

-Pero…

-Siéntate Yukiko tiene razón, si no descansas vas a explotar.-le dije con diversión, no era mala idea verlo explotar.

-Gracias.-dijo dejándose caer en el sillón junto a su hermana.

-Por cierto Yukiko.-le dije, ya tenía con que molestar a Gelaro, tampoco es como si lo fuera a descansar completamente.

-Sí.

-Estas más pegajosa que de costumbre con tu nuevo amor, ¿porque? ¿Qué tiene Gokudera?

-Eso es verdad Testa Yukiko.-dijo Brinia. Gelaro solo estaba escuchando pero sabía que ahora quería ir a matar a Gokudera.

-Bueno es porque… tengo varias razones que con _Mis Ex_ no tenía.-declaro.

-¿Cómo cuáles Testa? –pregunto Kevin.

-Pues con _Mi Ex –Dino_ fue la edad era demasiado viejo, era asaltacunas. Y Hayato solo es un año mayor a mí, así que es perfecto–dijo Yukiko.

-Eso no decías cuando ibas tras el Haneuma.-le dijo Gelaro mirándola.

-Pero ahora lo digo. Bien con _Mi Ex –Squalo_ fue porque era el amante de mi Hermano no podía interponerme en su amor.

-¡Yukiko! Sabes que no me gusta que hables de eso.-dijo Gelaro.

-Pero es verdad me lo quitaste pero como buena perdedora ante ti hermano me aleje de él. Y con Hayato a pesar de tener como competencia a esas chicas no se dicho nada que él tenga novia además así también te digo a ti que el mío, como es peli-plateado como _Mi Ex –Squalo_ no puedo saber si no iras tras de él.-dijo Yukiko.

-Que no éramos nada. Ahhhhh –suspiro derrotado- Tú y tu loca imaginación.

-Bueno como sea, con _Mi Ex –Byakuran_. Bueno con Byaku-chan me di cuenta que éramos iguales, era como amarme a mí misma, no soy narcisista así que no, y con Hayato somos muy opuestos y polos opuesto se atraen o no.-miro a sus subordinas quienes asintieron, incluso yo estoy de acuerdo en que no tienen nada en común.

-Con _Mi Ex -Lee_ bueno los dos tienen algo en común me están complaciendo pero la diferencia es la distancia, a Lee no lo podía tener todo el tiempo a mi lado y a Hayato lo puedo tener a cualquier hora.-con una sonrisa dijo eso molestando a Gelaro.

-Con _Mi Ex -Lambo_ y no el mocoso, fue la edad igual, aunque intentara esperarlo seguía siendo asaltacunas, y yo no quiero ser un asaltacunas. Con Hayato no hay diferencia, creo que es la misma razón que con _Mi Ex –Dino_.

-Eso no explica tu actitud pegajosa con Gokudera.-dije.

-Si explica y mucho pero bueno la razón principal es que esta vez tengo muchos rivales. En especial la peli-índigo.

-Chrome – dije.

-Si esa, se le ve que le gusta _Mi Hayato_ no puedo permitir eso.

-Chrome y Gokudera, jamás pensé en ellos dos juntos.

-La intuición femenina es más fuerte que la de un hombre Reborn.

-Eso lo sé. Una prueba de ello es Mitsuki.-dije, esa chica sabia de casa una de mis jugarretas aunque no decía nada y prefería ver el espectáculo conmigo.

-Yo también tengo intuición-se quejó.

-Pero no como la de Mitsuki junto con ella tu intuición no es muy certera. La intuición de Tsuna es más fuerte que la de que Mitsuki pero como Tsuna aún no confía 100% en ella Mitsuki le gana. Tiene su intuición muy desarrollada esa chica.

-Como sea…

¡KYAAAAAAAAA!

Un gran grito se escuchó. Sonreí.

-Parece que ya empezaron otra pelea.-dije.

-¿Es que no pueden cenar tranquilamente?- se quejó Gelaro levantándose.

-No.

-Es como cuando vivíamos con los Varia.-dijo Yukiko divertida.

-No te preocupes te acostumbraras, incluso cuando cenen tranquilamente tu querrás empezar la guerra porque te acostumbraste al ruido.

-Lo dudo…

¡MUERE!

Se escuchó otro grito.

-Iré a detenerlos.-dijo resignado retirándose.

-Ahh _Mi Ex –Hayato_ es realmente guapo.-dijo Yukiko.

-¿Porque le dices Ex a Gokudera? – le pregunte.

-No quise decirlo frente a mi hermano, es porque he encontrado un nuevo Amore, pero no diré más de él, pero todavía no sé si dejar a _Mi Hayato_ o dejarlo como _Ex._

**.**

* * *

**NT: ¿Les gusto? Eso esperamos. ¿Merecemos RW?**

**.**

**.**

**margaret184: … **Hola. Nos alegra escuchar eso. Y si es tu primer comentario XD Jejé, si lo sé, muchos esperaban ver a Tsuna pero nosotras somos malas. A todas las chicas que he conocido no les cae bien Kyoko XD Los tonos de Yukiko son geniales **(Mar: Me costó mucho pensar en ellos)**

La reacción de Tsuna te sorprenderá, de eso no hay duda, yo me estoy peleando conmigo misma por sus reacciones. Gracias por leer.

**...**

**tsuri182718: …** justo en mi Kokoro. Pero debieron de suponerlo… yo dije a Italia no con Tsuna… me duele mi Kokoro… mi Kokoro duele mucho … Las amenazas son malas. Yo nunca confió en las escritoras de los Fanfic´s en esas me incluyo…XD… Yamamoto… Con el tuve una discusión muy larga enfrente del espejo. Todas queríamos hacer algo con él al final Tetsuna gano… Me tengo que pensar mucho lo de Hayato y Gelaro, sigo esperando que me digan que hacer por ahora todos quieren a los dos, ya veré como hacerle.

Jajá todo lo que me pides los veras…quizás… gracias por tu sinceridad de que me odias

**...**

**Silkie 19: …** Hola, los tonos de los celulares son geniales. Desde el principio Yukiko era una loquilla. Con que Gokudera bueno todo depende de los votos.

**...**

**97fizhy03dt: …**Hola Rika… Nosotras también nos espantamos… la verdad es que me pele con el espejo. Tengo una cortada en mano al pegarle **(Ang: Jajá es que ser tres en uno no es muy conveniente, te lastimas a ti misma aunque solo en cuerpo) **Si pobre Gokudera XD… Hana tenía que ir, según ella ayudo en el futuro por lo que tenía que ir. Gokudera y Gelaro no creo que se lleven del todo bien, ya veré que hacer. Por ahora todos quieren a los dos. Jejé Yukiko es una loquilla. Lo sé, somos tramposas **(Mar: Mis spoiler regresan XD)**

Desde ahora no te llamaras RIKA ahora serás JORGE FLORES es un adivino muy famoso. Es más estamos pensando en consultarte sobre nuestro futuro. Tú ya no necesitas de mis Spoiler. En cuestión a Daemon ¿qué quieres que te diga? Los chicos están entre 17 y 18 años, los únicos mayores son Mukuro y Hibari quienes están entre los 19 y 20.

**...**

**yamii Nara: … **Hola sobre tu pregunta… no lo sé, ¿en dónde estabas para que todos te miraran? ... somos malas así que no se… a veces nos gana la crueldad a las tres XD así que no prometo nada.

**...**

**Kim Ishida: …** Jejé. Hola. Eres mala no tienes que adivinar… tienes que sufrir… Con Yukiko nadie sabe…

**...**

**Yuu: …** Hola. Yukiko siempre se enamora de los guapos y Hayato es guapo. Sabemos muy bien que Gelaro jamás reaccionara bien... Ese es el chiste... que la imaginación vuele.

**...**

**Aliice: …** Había puesto en la página por qué no subí capitulo, incluso en mi Facebook lo puse. Lamento que la vida sea cruel conmigo...

**...**

**Rocki:** Es una buena idea pero me da flojera.

**(Tetsu: No me gustan las peleas**

**Ang/Mar: Pero siempre nos golpeas)**

**...**

**Aliice Winter: …** Hola... quiero pocholate siiii… lo sentimos pero en serio lo pusimos en la página. Si no sabes cuál es, se llama Clan AFY en Facebook y si quieres mi Facebook se llama Tetsuna Hibari y tengo una imagen de Hibari Kyaaa. Aun así gracias por esperar nuestro fics. Nos alegra saber que te gusta.

**...**

**hakumiru26: …** Hola, nos alegra saber eso. Jejé todos se quejaron… en realidad no pero es una forma de decirlo y todo por Yamamoto, jamás volvemos a poner algo así. La mano derecha… todo eso tenemos que pensarlo mucho pero gracias por tu opinión.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tetsuna: HOY TENEMOS QUE DARLES IMPORTANTES NOTICIAS POR LO QUE SE LES PIDE IR A LA PAGINA DE FACEBOOK CLAN AFY PARA QUE SE ENTEREN.**

**Angelice: PUEDEN SER BUENAS, PUEDEN SER MALAS, PUEDEN SER MMM...**

**Marlene: LO QUEREMOS DECIR ES QUE VAYAN A LEER LA NOTICIA**

**Tetsuna: ES SOBRE LA HISTORIA**

**Angelice: #llorando#**

**Marlene: Bien eso es todo por hoy.**

**Cuidado con ~**

**Hola ~ Hola ~**


	35. SUCESIÓN: Reencuentro I

**NT: ¡Hola! ¿Como están? Aquí les dejo el capitulo nuevo.**

**KHR no me pertenece.**

**Aclaraciones:**

* ... * = Pensamientos

-...- = Diálogo

~ Flash Back ~ = Recuerdos

(...) = Traduciendo Un idioma

((...)) = Interferencia de la Autora

POV = Cambio de Narrador.

* * *

**CAP. 28 – SUSECION: Recuentro. Prt. I**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Día de la sucesión._**

**_Domingo por la mañana._**

**_._**

-Ya Tsuna. Cálmate - decía Yukiko sentada en su lugar en la mesa, que era el segundo asiento de lado izquierdo de la cabecera donde se sienta Tsunayoshi, le dio un sorbo a su Te helado - Me estás poniendo nerviosa a mi también.

-Pero Yukiko...-decía el castaño mientras iba y venía de lado a lado en el comedor - Han sido casi 2 años, ¡Oh, por dios! ¿Qué les voy a decir?

Yukiko suspiro, quitarle los nervios al castaño era una tarea casi imposible para ellos, durante esos meses que estuvieron juntos la única capaz de calmarlo por completo era Mitsuki. Tsuna siguió caminando de un lado a otro, mientras seguia expresando los nervios que inundaban su cuerpo. Todo iba _"normal"_ hasta que escucharon voces y pasos acercándose por el pasillo.

-¡Hiiii, ya están aquí! - chillo Tsuna.

El castaño corrió a su asiento en la cabecera de la mesa. Se arregló la camisa y la corbata, tomo el periódico del día y se cubrió con él. Yukiko río levemente, el espectáculo comenzaba. Se oía la discusión de la tormenta y el sol.

-Buenos días Yukiko-san - saludo Yamamoto al entrar al comedor, los otros guardianes también saludaron y fijaron su vista en la otra persona que estaba presente.

-Kamikorosu _(Te morderé hasta la muerte) _\- amenazo Hibari desde atrás de los otros guardianes. Había sido _"invitado cordialmente"_ por Reborn ya que ese día tenían que estar todos los guardianes del Décimo juntos para darles las instrucciones de la Sucesión.

Los chicos voltearon, encontrándose con Mukuro, Chrome, Kyoya y Reborn, al parecer era el bebé quien les impedía matarse.

-Ciao~

-Buenos días - saludo Chrome a todos - ¿Durmieron bien?

-Buenos días - contestaron - Sí.

-Hoy es el gran día - dijo Reborn con una sonrisa y adentrándose a su lugar en la otra cabecera de la mesa.

Los demás iban a seguirlo pero se detuvieron por una pregunta de Mukuro.

-¿Y ese quién es?

Se refería a Tsuna quien seguía cubriéndose con el periódico pero antes de que alguien hablara, justo del lado contrario del pasillo se acercaba Gelaro, pero en esta ocasión vestía ropa normal. Su típico traje: una camisa gris, pantalón negro, corbata anaranjada, una sudadera blanca, guantes blancos y sus orejeras que no uso durante la semana. Observo a todos los guardianes con la ceja arqueada.

-¿No van a desayunar? - pregunto con arrogancia y sin cortesía, sonrió al pasar a su lado y sentarse de lo más normal en medio de Yukiko y _"la persona misteriosa"._

Los demás guardianes se adentraron al comedor con la intención de sentarse.

-Buenos días Yukiko - todos escucharon el saludo tan familiar del pingüino y lo miraron.

-Buenos días Hermano - saludo la albina sonriendo maliciosamente.

.

**_((Angelice: _**Parecía el gato de Che...chart...Chris...**_ #enrollando la lengua#_**

**_Marlene: _**Es el gato de Chero...cheri...chesto...

**_Angelice: _**JAJAJAJA CHESTO JAJAJA**_ #riéndose#_**

**_Marlene: _**JAJAJA**_ #riéndose por su error#_**

**_Angelice_**: Bueno como se llame aquel maldito gato que me dio miedo en mi infancia.

**_Tetsuna: #apareciendo de la nada y metiéndoles pan en la boca# _**Ahhh **_#suspiro aliviada# _**Cuanto extrañe meterles pan. Y se dice Gato de Cheshire, Bakas**_))_**

.

-¿Que...? - exclamo Hayato sorprendido.

-Buenos días Tsuna - saludo Gelaro ignorando al resto.

Los guardianes se quedaron congelados, mudos y sin saber qué hacer. No entendían que estaba pasando. Todos se centraron en el integrante misterioso, quien poco a poco bajaba el periódico mostrando su rostro.

-Buenos días Gelaro, -respondió Tsunyoshi con nervios no notables y con una sonrisa. El castaño observo a sus viejos amigos que tenían rostros inexplicables.- Buenos días... chicos.

-Herbívoro - dijo Kyoya al mismo tiempo en que arremetía con sus tonfas en mano contra el castaño, quien solo lo observaba. Una pregunta surco su mente tan rápido como él había atacado **_*¿Porque no se mueve?*_**

Fue el sonido que produjo su tonfa al chocar con algo lo que lo saco de su interrogante. Todos los guardianes tenían los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Todo había sido tan rápido.

Primero, Gelaro saludaba a su hermanita Yukiko y al extraño: segundo, el extraño resultaba ser Tsunayoshi Sawada; tercero, el castaño los saluda de lo más normal; cuarto Hibari había arremetido contra el menor tan rápido que ni tiempo tuvieron de razonar la situación; cinco y lo que los conmociono más, Tsunayoshi no había movido ni un dedo para detener el ataque imparable que se dirigía hacia él, porque la nube en verdad no se detendría y lo golpearía hasta la muerte…

…y aun así salió ileso…

-Kyoya – hablo tranquilamente el castaño desde su lugar, incluso llamando por su nombre al temible demonio que casi lo golpeaba – no deberías ser tan temerario – mostro una sonrisa que desespero aún más al lobo solitario.

Hibari quiso arremeter de nuevo contra él y borrarle esa sonrisa, aun así, el obstáculo que anteriormente lo había detenido se lo impedía. Fulmino con la mirada a la chica enfrente de él.

En cuanto Yukiko vio sus intenciones de golpear a Tsuna se interpuso en su camino, de manera rápida creo un bastón de hielo, deteniendo las tonfas con las que golpearía al castaño. Le mostro una sonrisa arrogante. Estaba demasiado feliz al ver por fin un gesto diferente en el rostro de la nube, un rostro que mostraba su sorpresa. Desde que llegaron jamás pudo acercarse a él, siempre era ignorada, incluso apenas lo vio como 4 veces en toda la semana y siempre era ignorada, inclusive su hermano lo fue. Las únicas veces en que vio a la nube poniendo atención era cuando se trataba de los guardianes, incluso con las chicas se mostraba indiferente.

Pero ahora… ¡Oh, sí! Que bien se sentía sorprender a los demás.

-Yukiko detente.-pidió Tsuna por dos razones; sabía que Hibari no le importaba que fuese mujer por lo cual jamás mostraría piedad y la otra porque no quería que sus nieves comenzaran de mala manera su relación con los demás guardianes – Y tú también Gelaro, deja en paz a Mukuro.

El peli-turquesa no dijo nada, tomo un sorbo del café que se había servido mientras saludaba. Los demás, guardianes observaron al peli-piña, quien al parecer también había llegado al lado de Tsuna con intenciones de golpearlo.

.

**_((Angelice: _**Jajá yo también quiero golpear a Tsuna.

**_Marlene: _**Todos quieren golpear a Tsuna, puedo ayudar

**_Tetsuna: _**No. No pueden golpearlo

**_Ang/Mar: _**¿EH?**_ #Quejándose#))_**

.

Pero lo que extraño a todos fue el hecho de que no lo hiciera, simplemente estaba cerca del castaño apuntándolo con su tridente. Luego dirigieron su mirada al peli turquesa, ya que Tsuna le pidió que se detuviera pero ante todo, la nieve seguí tomando de su café tranquilamente. El décimo suspiro… sabia a que no sería fácil, pero no creyó que le fuera tan mal.

-Mukuro-sama – Chrome se acercó a su maestro para observar lo que estaba mal con él.

Hibari se alejó un poco de la chica pero se mantuvo en posición de ataque; solo tomaba precauciones porque no entendía la situación, la chica no parecía del tipo fuerte y aun así lo detuvo, con lo que a su criterio era un palo de hielo.

-Una ilusión. –murmuro Chrome aun así fue escuchada.

La pequeña ilusionista estaba sorprendida ella también esta intrigada de saber porque su salvado no se movía y al acercarse a él lo noto. Las piernas de Mukuro estaban congeladas pegadas al piso por una capa de piso hasta las rodillas

-Kufufu~ ¿Crees que con una simple ilusión puedes detenerme? –dijo Mukuro molesto, se había detenido según el por la sorpresa - ¡No te burles de mí! Unos simples usuarios de la niebla no pueden detenerme.

Mukuro intento mover su tridente para deshacer la ilusión en la que estaba sometida pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que no lo podía mover su brazo también estaba congelado.

-¡Gelaro! – le regaño Tsuna.

-No lo toques –dijo al fin la nieve viendo enojado a la niebla- Se supone que es tu jefe, deberías respetarlo.

El peli-piña se molestó y quiso deshacer _"la ilusión de hielo"_ en sus piernas y brazo pero no pudo.

-¿Qué demonios…? – expreso confundido y molesto Mukuro.

-Chicos… por favor - pidió Tsuna en tono suplicante a sus nieves las cuales suspiraron. Yukiko se sentó de nuevo mientras su bastón se deshacía. En cuanto la chica se sentó, la niebla se pudo mover y por unos momentos surco por su mente la idea de golpear a l peli-turquesa pero….

-Mukuro, siéntate por favor – pidió Tsuna mirándolo seriamente – También tu Kyoya.-dijo llamándolo por su nombre- Hay mucho de qué hablar y poco tiempo.

-Eso es culpa tuya.-se quejó Mukuro, quien a pesar de desear otra cosa, tomo asiento – nosotros…

-¡Tsuna-san! – el grito de Haru interrumpió a Mukuro y asusto a varios, pero sobre todo sobresalto a Tsuna, quien no se esperaba verla ahí; no en ese lugar, momento, ni día.-¡Te entrañe!-se lanzó a abrazarlo.

Las chicas se habían tardado en arreglarse y en esperar a las demás, era por eso que apenas llegaban. Caminaban por el pasillo en dirección del comedor cuando escucharon la voz de un castaño que conocía muy bien. Lo habían extrañado. De la emoción llegaron corriendo al lugar, viendo como Tsuna estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa. Haru no pudo contener su emoción y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

-¡¿Pero qué…?! – exclamo sorprendido y confundido el décimo.

-¿Haru? ¿Kyoko? ¿Hana? – pregunto al ver a las demás en la entrada.

-¡Tsuna-san! En serio lo extrañe mucho – Haru no se separaba del joven.

-¡Suéltalo! –exigió Yukiko molesta, no le gustaba que tocaran a su Amore.

-¡Hahi! – exclamo sorprendido la castaña.

-¡Es mío! – grito Yukiko jalando de un brazo al castaño. Haru inconscientemente se aferró al otro brazo.

Molesto, Tsunayoshi opto por zafarse de ambas chicas, repitiéndose mentalmente que no era momento de perder la cordura.

-¡Ya basta! – le pidió a la albina antes de que digiera algo mas – Yukiko siéntate – la chica al ver que su amado estaba alterado aunque no lo demostrara no quiso complicarle más las cosas, por lo que obedeció – Chicas, ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo llegaron? ¿Por qué no…?

-Deja que se sienten primero Dame-Tsuna –comento despreocupadamente Reborn desde su lugar.

El oír la voz de su tutor fue suficiente para concluir que él era el responsable de que sus querías amigas viajaran a Italia y se expusieran al peligro.

-¡Tu! - acuso con un dedo Tsuna al bebé – Esto es obra tuya.

-Siéntense – dijo Reborn ignorando a su alumno.

Las muchachas un poco confundidas, obedecieron y se sentaron.

-Tsuna, intenta tranquilizarte.-pidió Gelaro – hay que aclarar esto primero.

Ambos guardianes de la nieve se sentían en esos momentos culpables y molestos con ellos mismos. Cuando aceptaron el traro con Reborn creyeron que no pasaría de una sorpresa para su jefe, pero ahora, en esos momentos comprendieron que habían hecho mal. Tsuna estaba alterado. Cuando Reborn les dijo quienes llegarían de Japón creyeron ingenuamente que eran todos personas deseadas por el castaño… creyeron que su jefe estaba al tanto de todos los viajeros, pero al parecer las chicas no estaban en la ecuación.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! – exploto el Vongola. Todo el estrés, el enojo, la sorpresa, entre otras cosas se juntaron y lo llevaron al límite - ¡Ellas no deben de estar aquí! ¡Ni siquiera son conscientes de lo que pasa! ¡Esto no es un juego! – Se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de nuevo mientras gritaba - ¡Ellas no entienden en lo que se están metiendo! ¡No están pensando en los peligros que corren! ¡Y nosotros no tenemos tiempo para…!

-Tsuna basta – pidió Yukiko abrazándolo por la espalda – no sigas…

Ambas nieves entendieron que el castaño estaba muy alterado y que todo lo que estaba diciendo eran puros disparates. De alguna manera tenía que expresarse y desahogarse, no por ello lo que decía era verdad. Suponía que en ese momento salió a flote lo que el castaño se guardó por casi dos años. A lo mejor el ver a todos sus viejos amigos lo alivio tanto que simplemente dejo escapar todo lo acumulado.

En eso escucharon el sonido de sillas moviéndose por lo que voltearon hacia ese lugar mirando cómo se levantaban de la mesa dos de las chicas.

-¿Haru-chan? ¿Kyoko-chan? – llamo confundida Chrome.

-Nos vamos.-dijeron al unísono mirando a todos, sus rostros inexpresivos les hizo recorrer un escalofrió a algunos de los presentes, era la primera vez que las veían así, ellas eran alegres, divertidas, contentas pero…. Ahora sus rostros no tenían ninguna emoción reflejada.

-Sawada-san - llamo Haru por su apellido al castaño - nos ha dicho que no nos quiere aquí, por lo que iremos a recoger nuestras cosas y nos iremos a la ciudad a buscar un departamento.

-Luego hablamos Onii-chan – dijo Kyoko mirando a su hermano que estaba en silencio y con rostro serio, algo raro en él pero sabía que no era momento de gritar, solo asintió a lo que su hermanita le dijo.

En ese momento Tsuna entro en razón, se sentía culpable, indirectamente les había gritado a las chicas, y eso las había lastimado; aun cuando no lo había dicho con la intención de lastimarlas, lo había hecho.

-Chi…-quiso llamarlas para pedir perdón pero…

-Haru, Kyoko siéntense – ordeno Reborn, las chicas lo miraron y supieron que tenían que obedecer pues él les ha dado todo su apoyo desde el comienzo, por lo que lo hicieron.

-Sawada – atrajo la atención Hana, Reborn sonrió disimuladamente. Él sabía que el carácter de la chica había aumentado con el tiempo y el entrenamiento que recibió, por lo que su alumno sufriría las consecuencias de sus propios actos, aunque técnicamente era culpa de él al traer a las chicas. Pero fue decisión de ellas.- ¿No crees que estas siendo egoísta? El ser jefe de una gran empresa te ha afectado mucho ¿cierto? Lo digo porque ahora tienes mucha confianza, ego y quien sabe por ahí que más se te haya subido a la cabeza.

-¿Quién te crees tú para decirle algo a si a Amore Mio? – dijo Yukiko con enojo, como se atrevía esa chica a insultar a su querido jefe, eso no lo permitiría.

-No me creo nadie pero tú si por lo visto. Te crees mucho en esta casa cuando ni siquiera es tuya. -dijo Hana sin emoción alguna en su tono de voz.

¡Oh, sí! Reborn se divertiría a lo grande.

-¡Pe…!

-Yukiko, shhh – la callo Tsuna con ternura. La chica lo miro y tuvo que obedecer – Hana…

-Tu confianza subió mucho, llamarme por mi nombre cuando apenas somos conocidos. –dijo callando a Tsuna, quien se debatía mentalmente como tratar a la chica, siendo sinceros apenas si la conocía porque era su ex –compañera y amiga de Kyoko, nunca la trato personalmente.

-Lo…-se iba a disculpar pero de nuevo fue callado por la chica.

-Bueno, siendo sincera me da igual cómo me llames.-a todos les cayó una gotita, ¿le importaba o no como ser llamada?- Solo te voy a decir palabras que quizás no volviste a escuchar desde que llegaste aquí. –Eso le dio curiosidad a las nieves y el cielo. Reborn sonrió complaciente, Hana le daría una lección al chico

-¿Cuáles? – pregunto Tsuna.

-Yo no estoy aquí para obedecerte, ni para seguirte. -dijo la chica.- Estoy seguro que desde que llegaste aquí no las habías vuelto a escuchar, siendo heredero empezaste a obtener rápidamente todo. Otra cosa; yo estoy aquí por dos simples razones: la primera, todos ustedes me importan y me preocupo por ustedes aunque no lo creas. Y si estoy aquí es más por Haru, Kyoko y Chrome; y segunda, es mi decisión estar aquí, no la tuya. Como te dije no tengo porque obedecerte.

-Hana, este lugar es peligroso. Todas usted…

-Sí, sí, sí. Estamos en peligro porque eres jefe de Vongola, la mafia mundialmente más conocida en el bajo mundo ¿Y? – eso sorprendió a todos, la chica parecía saber de la mafia, pero ¿cuándo? Ellos nunca le dijeron. Tsuna miro a su tutor.

-No me mires así, cuando ella hablo conmigo ya sabía todo.-dijo el ex –arcobaleno.

-El quien me haya dicho, no importa ahora.

-Claro que importa…

-Sawada –siguió ignorando e interrumpiendo al chico- tus estas siendo egoísta en no querernos aquí solo para no involucrarnos. Aunque no sé porque te niegas en que estemos aquí; ya estamos involucradas, tan solo por ser tus amigas, Kyoko y Haru han ido al futuro contigo, Chrome es una de tus guardianes. Y si, quizás sea yo la más ajena a la mafia pero en cuanto pise esta mansión, sabía que ya no tenía escapatoria y tú lo sabes también.

El castaño no supo que decir ante eso, era verdad lo que Hana le decía, ellas ya estaban involucradas y más en cuanto pisaron la mansión. Es por eso que las quería en Japón, ahí estarían protegidas, las podía proteger desde la distancia… Si tan solo se hubiesen quedado en Japón.

-En todo caso todos somos unos egoístas; tu por alejarnos y nosotras por querer permanecer a tu lado. Sawada, la decisión de que hacer no es solo tuya, nosotras tenemos nuestras propia opinión aun cuando se oponga a la tuya, es nuestra vida, no la tuya. No decidas por nosotras lo que tenemos que hacer, ¿o es que acaso también decidirás por nosotras lo que tenemos que estudiar, con quien casarnos? ¿o qué?

-Claro que no, es su vida pero esto…

-Tú lo has dicho. Nuestra vida, igual a nuestras decisiones. Si dejaste que estos _"monos"_ -señalo a los guardianes- y no incluyo a Chrome. Si a ellos los dejaste tomar una decisión, déjanos a nosotras también tomar nuestras decisiones.

-No es lo mismo Hana.

-¿Por qué no es lo mismo? ¿Por qué ellos son chicos? Deja de tomar decisiones que no te corresponden, por eso estas estresado y por eso explotaste. Deberías relajarte.

-No te…

-Sé que es la mafia y no puedes relajarte… pero a veces deberías tomarte un tiempo para ti. Se supone que tienes amigos, en vez de hacer todo tú solo pide ayuda. Somos humanos y no somos perfectos, es por esa razón que tenemos amigos para ayudarnos. En todo caso es mejor que nosotras nos retiramos. -dijo para pararse pero fue detenida.- Al fin no me he acostumbrado a esa habitación tan grande que me dieron desde que llegamos la semana pasada.

-No pueden retirarse Hana, ustedes son las parejas de los guardianes en la sucesión. -dijo Reborn- Ya incluso se dispuso dónde van a ir a comprar los vestidos. Las están esperando.

-No creo que sea oportuno que vayamos Reborn-chan. -dijo Haru.

-Oportuno o no, ustedes tienen que ir. No pueden dejar a sus parejas plantadas. -dijo Reborn.

-Espera… ¿cómo dices? – Expreso por fin su desconcierto Tsuna - ¿Desde la semana pasada?

-Sí, hemos estado aquí una semana – contesto Hana.

-Pero si ustedes llegaron ayer – dijo Tsuna mirando alternadamente a sus nieves en busca de algo que desmintiera a Hana, pero contrario a eso, solos los vio estremecerse.

-¿De que estas hablado tú? –Pregunto Hana no entendía nada – Llegamos hace una semana. Y si no me crees pregúntale a tu pingüino – dijo señalando a Gelaro.

-¿Una semana? ¿Pingüino? – Tsuna estaba confundido, se suponía que se programó la llegada de sus guardianes para un día anterior – Gelaro, Yukiko ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Quién de los dos me explica?

-Eh…Ahh…Etto… - la chica no sabía cómo responder y mucho menos donde esconderse.

Gelaro suspiro cansado, tenía que aceptar que habían metido la pata, y debían enfrentar ese hecho como tal. Si Tsuna se enojaba aún más con ellos, se lo merecían.

-Lo sentimos – dijo el peli-turquesa sin mirar a su jefe.

-Juudaime – interrumpió Gokudera la _"conversación"_ de Tsuna y los hermanos - ¿Qué sucede?

-Lo mismo quiero saber yo – dijo con pesar el castaño, dejándose caer de nuevo en su silla.

-Creo que nos debes varias explicaciones – recrimino Mukuro con enojo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con la piña al extremo – exclamo Ryohei.

-Ma~ Ma~ Tsuna nos explicara todo a su tiempo – el castaño sonrió levemente, el comentario de Yamamoto le dio la sensación de que no había cambiado.

-Boss… - murmuro Chrome al ver el rostro preocupado del castaño, tenía un dilema interno.

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio, esperando que el décimo Vongola dijera cualquier cosa. Nadie sabía que decir sin confundir más a los presentes y al parecer Tsuna estaba en los mismos términos. Permanecieron en mutismo unos minutos siendo el primero en romperlo, el jefe.

-Gelaro, ¿qué era lo que iba a hacer en las siguientes horas?

El peli-turquesa lo observo con sorpresa, no espero esa pregunta; él pensaba que le reclamaría. Saco de su bolsillo su celular, moviendo algunas teclas y observando la agenda del día.

-Tenías 3 horas para disfrutar del desayuno. –contesto con pesar mientras observaba los deberes en el móvil- Después la señorita Minia Gottsched…

-La pelos de elote.-dijo juguetonamente Yukiko, provocando una leve sonrisa en el cielo y la nieve mayor.

-Gottsched o pelos de elote, como quieran llamarla. – Continuo Gelaro – Pidió tener una videoconferencia contigo horas antes de la ceremonia.

-¿Cuando?-pregunto el castaño.

-En esta semana llamo y lo solicito, quise negarme pero comenzó a criticar, amenazar y al final dijo que le diría al noveno, y que averiguaría donde estabas para ir y hablar contigo personalmente – explico Gelaro – por lo que preferí darle lo que quería. Le dije que solo podrías atenderla este día, ganando tiempo para no molestarte en tus viajes y no molestar al noveno y los demás por nimiedades.

-Pues lamento decirte que aun así llamo a Quiang para investigar donde estaba. -dijo Tsuna.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Se atrevió a llamar a Mi Ex-Quiang! ¡Maldita pelos de elote! – exclamo Yukiko.

-¿Qué más? – pregunto Tsuna estirándose para ver también el móvil de su guardián e ignorar los demás insultos de Yukiko.

-Luego… antes de irte me pediste que te reservara dos horas. Tenías una cita con alguien aquí en la casa pero no me dijiste con quien. -menciono un poco extrañado Gelaro, en aquel momento no pensó en ello pero ahora le intrigaba esa reunión.

Tsuna al ver que su guardián se quedó pensativo y no se movía, le quito el móvil y checo él solo la agenda de ese día.

-Hey ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Yukiko sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Nada, lo siento – dijo Gelaro.

Los demás guardianes los observaban en calma, confiaban en que el Vongola les explicaría la situación.

-Tres horas.-murmuro Tsuna mientras dejaba el celular en la mesa- para el desayuno.

-Sí, pero ahora solo te quedan 2 horas– dijo Yukiko haciendo la señal de la paz.

-¿Qué? – pregunto Tsuna confundido mirando el reloj.

-Perdiste una hora ventilando tus inconformidades.-le recrimino Reborn.-Deberías de dejar de perder el tiempo.

-¡No lo digas como si no tuvieras nada que ver! – el bebé fue señalado por su alumno.- Como sea, Gelaro cancela la video llamada con Gottsched – el peli-turquesa lo miro directamente y asintió.

-¿Excusa o sin razón? – pregunto mientras tomaba de nuevo el celular y comenzaba acomodar la agenda del día borrando la conferencia.

-Excusa... Dile que estoy ocupado con la sucesión y que me disculpe, que en la fiesta me disculpare personalmente.

-Con una disculpa basta. -le dijo Yukiko con el ceño fruncido.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, es jefa de una familia aliada.

-Entiendo, ahorita regreso.-dijo Gelaro mientras se levantaba y salía del comedor.

-Bueno, creo que mejor nos enfocamos en esto –dijo el castaño viendo a sus demás guardianes.

-Ya era hora Vongola.-dijo molesto Mukuro.-Por fin nos harás caso después de una hora y media.

-No seas exagerado maldita piña, el Juudaime tampoco entendía la situación.-le reclamo la tormenta.

-Gokudera tiene razón. Tsuna no tiene la culpa, fue la travesura del niño.-dijo la lluvia tranquila como siempre.

-¡Ahora Sawada nos dirá todo así que se paciente piña! – exclamo el sol.

-Ustedes quieren un funeral cierto.-dijo con una venita la primera niebla.

-El único funeral será el tuyo piña si no te callas.-dictamino la nube.

-Kufufu~ - Mukuro saco su tridente levantándose de la mesa al igual que Hibari sacaba sus tonfas y se ponía en posición.

-¡Dejen de hacer alboroto siéntense! – grito Gokudera pero fue ignorado.

-¡Pelea al extremo! –grito Ryohei.

-Mukuro-sama, siéntese – medio ordeno Chrome.

-Ma~ Ma~ ya sé que todos están emocionados.

-Si van a pelar háganlo afuera, este lugar es muy bonito para que lo destrocen ~desu –dijo Haru.

-Listo – anuncio Gelaro adentrándose de nuevo al comedor. La pelea se detuvo. La nieve ocupo de nuevo su lugar.

-Mukuro, chicos – hablo tranquilamente Tsuna – se que tiene muchas dudas, pero empecemos por lo que se supone debía pasar y luego hablamos de lo que paso. – todos volvieron a tomas asiento, se quedaron callando mirando al castaño. – Ustedes debieron llegar ayer por la noche, ser recibidos por Yukiko, Gelaro y Reborn. Lo siento, pero Hana, Kyoko y Haru no deberían haber venido. Y se suponía que yo hablaría tranquilamente de lo que va a pasar hoy en la noche. Eso se suponía que sería mi día, por lo que ahora quiero que me digan lo que cambio.

-Pues nosotros fuimos avisado que la semana pasada iría el avión por nosotros, al llegar todos nos encontrábamos y las chicas ya estaban ahí, llegamos, nos encontramos con Reborn-san y la señorita Yukiko. Nos dijeron que usted no pudo haber ido por nosotros y que ellos habían sido los escogidos para eso y nos trajeron a la mansión sin decirnos más.-dijo Gokudera.

-Y luego cuando llegamos –continuo Yamamoto- nos dijeron que estabas de viaje apareció Gelaro-san diciendo que era el mayordomo en jefe –ante eso Tsuna lo miro y el peli-turquesa sonrió nerviosamente – y Yukiko-san era su novia aunque jamás se nos aclaró eso –ahora miro a la chica quien veía el vaso con agua como si fuese muy interesante evitando así su mirada- y nos mostraron rápidamente la mansión y nos dio nuestras habitaciones, de ahí todo lo que tenía que ver contigo se nos prohibió solo nos decían que estabas de viaje.

-Incluso vino Byakuran pero solo a molestar y cuando vino a visitar el Haneuma fue echado y supongo que amenazado –dijo Gokudera mirando a Reborn quien sonrió.

-Tampoco se nos permitió salir.-dijo Chrome.

-Ya veo. Creo que empecemos ahora por Yukiko – Tsuna miro a la chica, quien estaba nerviosa y jugaba con sus dedos. Muy bien sabía que el tono de voz del castaño escondía su enojo.

-Eh…a…Etto…

-Cuando Reborn convoco a los guardianes.-comenzó a relatar Gelaro. – me pidió a mí, que yo los llamara fue desde esa fecha que Reborn me propuso que los citara una semana antes del plan original. Y antes de que me grites porque le hice caso, te lo diré. Me pareció lo mejor, no quería ir contra de tus órdenes y los del abuelo Timoteo pero he de confesar que nos ganó la curiosidad y el demonio nos tentó.

-¡Reborn! – exclamo el cielo dirigiendo su vista a la otra cabecera. -Continua.-pidió Tsuna suspirando al ver que su tutor ya no se encontraba.

-Cuando organizamos tus vuelos, también dispuse de otro avión privado para que trajeran a los guardianes el mismo día que tú te marchabas. Después de que tu avión despego regrese a la mansión, dejando a Reborn y a Yukiko en el aeropuerto; le pedí a los chicos del servicio que me ayudaran a mantener la farsa de que era un mayordomo más, pero incluso ellos se sentían extraños de tratarme tan igualitariamente, así que se nos ocurrió que fuera el jefe de mayordomos durante esta semana, mientras que Yukiko seguiría igual... sin embargo, al parecer tus amigos aquí presente asumieron que ella era tu pareja en un sentido sentimental. -tanto Tsuna los chicos de Japón se sonrojaron, sentían vergüenza.- Algo que por cierto nos sirvió, no habíamos pensado que justificante dar para ser tan convincentes sobre su estadía aquí en la casa, y sabes que Yukiko habla de más y en ocasiones mete la pata.

-¡Oye! -se quejó la menor.

-¿Entonces la señorita Yukiko no es nada de usted Juudaime? -pregunto Gokudera.

-Mmm... Si te refieres a que si mantengo una relación amorosa con ella- Tsuna estaba rojo como tomate por semejante idea- La respuesta es un no... Yukiko es alguien muy importante para mí; es mi amiga, una hermanita. -dijo Tsuna, las chicas sintieron cierto alivio.- También jefa de una familia aliada de Vongola desde los tiempos de Primo y también es mi guardiana de la...

-¡Buenos días! -el saludo del pequeño Lambo interrumpió la explicación de Tsuna.

Todos los presentes se giraron a ver al menor, algunos molestos porque su llegada interrumpió la explicación del castaño. ¿Yukiko era una guardiana? ¿De qué llama?

-Buenos días Lambo. -Saludaron al unísono las nieves y el cielo.

-Buenos días Lambo-chan.-el saludo de los demás tardaron unos segundos más o simplemente no fueron hechos.

-Es raro que te despiertes tan tarde. -comento Tsuna sonriéndole al pequeño.

-Es que anoche me la pase jugando videojuegos con Gelaro... -la explicación se vio interrumpida por un bostezo de él.

-No debería dormir tan tarde por estar jugando.-reprendió paternalmente Tsuna al menor.

-Solo fue ayer...-dijo Lambo mientras se sentaba al lado de Yukiko.- Gelaro, tengo hambre. Quiero un dulce.

-Primero come. -dijo la nieve mayor, tomando un sorbo de su café.- Es muy temprano, te daré uno en la tarde.

-¿Que sucede aquí? -cuestiono Tsuna. El comportamiento del rayo y la nieve era raro, por lo general si el pequeño trataba de darle una orden al mayor, recibía un leve golpe en la cabeza.

-Quiero dulce.-demando el menor.

-Está bien...-Gelaro suspiro, hurgo en sus bolsillos, encontrando unos dulces de los cuales solo le dio uno al menor.- Toma, primero desayuna y después te daré más.

-¿Quiere alguien explicarme que más me perdí? -Pidió Tsuna.

-Juudaime...

-Sera mejor que arreglemos lo otro.

-¿Porque no dejamos eso para después? -dijo Yukiko con una sonrisa nerviosa.- Mejor arreglemos el otro tema Tsuna, los chicos están...

-Esperen, quiero primero aclarar esto. Ahorita continuamos. -dijo el castaño viendo inquisidora mente al peli-turquesa.- No quiero cabos sueltos que luego me tomen por sorpresa.

-Es más importante lo otro.-dijo molesto Mukuro.

-...Para que el plan funcionara sin que alguien cometiera un error -Gelaro continuo la explicación al ver que el castaño no seguiría con la plática- Reborn mando a Lambo sutilmente con su familia...

-¿Y qué paso con...? -Tsuna quería pregunta por Ayaka y Mitsuki

-Mamma se fue a un viaje de parte de la escuela, Aya la acompaño. Así que técnicamente la casa queda a disposición nuestra...-dijo Yukiko cabizbaja, esperando un reclamo. No podía ni quería dejar que su hermano se llevara todo el regaño.

-Supongo que Reborn tenía todo planeado. Es un demonio.-murmuro Tsuna molesto consigo mismo. Había sido un iluso al creer que su malévolo tutor no planearía algo cuando él se fuera.

-Nosotros también lo creemos, todo fue de acuerdo a su plan.

-Mitsu-nee y Ayaka-Onee-sama acaban de llegar. -anuncio Lambo mientras degustaba su plato de cereal.

-¿Mitsuki y Ayaka ya llegaron? -pregunto confundido Gelaro. Las chicas no habían ido a saludar ni tampoco alguien aviso de su llegada.

-Sí, cuando salía de mi cuarto y baje a desayunar las encontré entrando a escondidas... les pregunte que les pasaba pero solo me dijeron que guardara silencio.

Nadie de los amigos de Japón se acostumbraba aun a la actitud calmada que mostraba el menor, era caprichoso y todo, pero al menos ahora se comportaba mejor. No hacia ruido y no desquiciaba a nadie con sus arrebatos de llanto, lanzando sus granadas o su bazooka por doquier... era un gran avance, debían agradecer a quien haya logrado tal milagro.

-Herbívoro.-repentinamente la voz de Hibari se escuchó en el comedor, silenciando absolutamente todo con su tono exigente.

Yukiko se estremeció un poco, el guardián de la nube imponía su presencia de repente, dejando escuchar su voz.

-¡Ah, cierto! -exclamo Tsuna comprendió que era lo que quería su guardián.- Sobre ese asunto hablaremos más adelante, ¿te parece? Por ahora solo te diré que fue una coincidencia, en verdad -se apresuró a aclarar, no quería ser molido hasta la muerte. Tal vez la nube habría cambiado, pero era algo que no quería averiguar por ahora.- Y ellas están aquí por decisión propia, no las obligue nunca a nada... aunque de echo fueron ellas las que me obligaron a tratarlas.

Hibari sonrió levemente de lado sintiéndose orgulloso de su hermana y Mitsuki, que obligaron al herbívoro a hacer su voluntad de ellas. Todavía no aprobaba el hecho de que se involucraran con Vongola pero era algo que tal vez en un futuro, tendría que haber pasado aun así.

-¡No te enorgullezcas de sus fechorías! -grito Tsuna indignado.

A Kyoya se le borro la sonrisa, el hecho que el herbívoro supiera a que se debía su expresión lo sorprendió, sumándole también a que le gritara. Lo miro fulminantemente lo que le provoco un escalofrió al cielo, hacía tiempo que no sentía esa sed de sangre.

-Como sea, hablaremos sobre eso cuando nos marchemos a la mansión de la novena generación.- le dijo el castaño.

-¿Porque...?

-¿Viajas solamente conmigo o vas en la misma limosina que los demás? -cuestiono Tsuna sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. La nube no soportaba las multitudes, eso era algo que estaba seguro no cambiaría.- Bien. Espérame en la limosina más al rato y nos vamos. -interpreto el silencio del mayor como una afirmación.- Ahora volviendo al tema principal. Chicos, sé que no todo ha pasado como quisiéramos pero gran parte de mí se alegra de saber que están todos aquí y otra parte se entristece saben que no deseaba esta vida para ustedes... Chicas, siento el arrebato de hace rato, en verdad me alegra verlas... aunque sigo teniendo la misma opinión de que no deberían estar aquí. -Ellas iban a decir algo pero el Vongola continuo.- En cuanto a lo otro como escucharon yo no tenía ni idea de que estaban aquí desde una semana; -a las nieves les cayó una roca invisible debido a la culpa- el plan original era que llegaran ayer por la noche, siendo recibidos por Yukiko y Gelaro de manera normal, nada de pingüinos, mayordomos, novia postizas, etc... -otra roca para los hermanos- y el día de hoy tendríamos un animado desayuno, donde ustedes me contarían lo que vivieron estos meses que no nos vimos... e incluso los intentaría convencer de retractarse.

-Lo de retractarnos te sería imposible Tsuna.-dijo la lluvia.

-Yamamoto tiene razón Juudaime.-dijo Gokudera.

-Ya veo...Lo cierto es que no paso tal cual lo planee. -interrumpió el castaño los comentarios de sus amigos.- Y todo porque el demonio hizo de las suyas...

-No se preocupe Juudaime todavía podemos hablar...

-Disculpen la interrupción- la voz de Paola, una chica del servicio se escuchó. Todos dirigieron su atención a la chica que se encontraba en la entrada del comedor.- Décimo, la persona que estaba esperando a llegado, lo hemos llevado a su despacho.

-¿Tan pronto? -murmuro desconcertado Tsuna, miro el reloj del comedor dándose cuenta de la hora. La verdad es que no había acordado una hora fija con su visita.- Gracias, ¿podrías decirle que me espero unos minutos? Ya casi termino aquí.

-Por supuesto.-la chica hizo una reverencia con la intención de retirarse, pero fue detenida por Gelaro.

-Paola, llévale al invitado del décimo algo para comer. Y por favor pide a la cocina que calienten de nuevo el desayuno del Decimo, llévenlo a su despacho cuando él ya este ahí.

-Como ordene, joven Gelaro.-dijo la chica retirándose.

-No es necesario.-dijo Tsuna.- Ya tome un café...

-No haz comido con toda esta conmoción. -interrumpió la queja Gelaro- Hoy es un día importante y debes tener energía suficiente. No quiero que te falten las fuerzas durante la ceremonia, y recuerda lo que hay después.

-Cierto, me olvide de la junta.

Tanto Yukiko como Gelaro sonrieron, el hecho de que al castaño se le olvidara la reunión de capos que se llevaría a cabo después de la sucesión era algo que celebrar; el menor superaba poco a poco los nervios.

-Entonces viendo que ya es tarde y ustedes tampoco han desayunado diré esto rápido. -siguió el castaño.- Chicos, la sucesión es en casa de la Novena generación. Una limosina los llevara allá más al rato. Chicas, como ya dijo Reborn… les pido que sean pareja para el baile de alguno de los chicos.

-Pido con...

-No.-dijeron tajantes Gelaro y Tsuna al ver las intenciones de la menor. **_*Seguramente se enamoró de alguno* _**pensó Tsuna al ver como levanto emocionada la mano.

-Tu iras con Gelaro y no hay discusión.

-Entonces yo seré la pareja de Tsuna-san.-dijo feliz Haru.

-Etto... Lo siento Haru.-se disculpó Tsuna sintiéndose mal al ver lo emocionada que estaba su amiga.- Ya tengo pareja para el baile de hoy, pero podrías ir con Takeshi o con Hayato.

-¿Eh? -dijeron las castaña y el peli-plata, sonrojados.

-Yukiko, por favor acompaña a las chicas a escoger sus vestidos de esta noche.-la albina lo miro incrédula.

-¿Porque? -pregunto con sorpresa.

-Vas a ir por tu vestido ¿verdad? -la chica asintió.- Entonces las puedes acompañar. Es lo menos que puedes hacer, por hacerlas venir sin estar preparadas y no preocuparte por un detalle tan importante como ese. Y como castigo por ocultarme las cosas, pagas con tu tarjeta los vestidos.

Gelaro rio levemente al ver la cara de indignación de su hermana menor, tal vez la pequeña nieve no esperaba ese castigo.

-¿Y dónde se supone que las debo llevar? -pregunto ocultando su molestia.- No sé dónde hizo la reservación Reborn.

-Puedes buscarlo y preguntarle.-le contesto juguetonamente Tsuna mientras se levantaba de su lugar.- Mukuro acompáñame por favor, necesito hablar contigo.

-Ya era hora.-dijo la niebla mayor levantándose rápidamente de su lugar.

-Chicos, disfruten su desayuno. Los veo más al rato.-dijo el Vongola saliendo después de su guardián.

Gokudera y Gelaro se preguntaron el porqué de aquella reunión, ¿Tsuna, Mukuro y el visitante misterioso? o ¿solo Tsuna y Mukuro? No importaba quienes se reunirían, o importante era el porqué de la reunión. Yukiko se levantó de su lugar y alzo un poco la voz al hablar, para atraer la atención de las chicas que seguían mirando la puerta.

-Las espero en la entrada en una hora para ir por los vestidos.

-No es necesario que nos acompañes si no lo deseas.-le dijo Hana al ver la indisposición de la albina, se notaba que no le agradaba la idea.- Nosotras podemos...

-Es una orden del Decimo Vongola, mi jefe.-interrumpió la nieve.- Como su guardiana es mi deber obedecer y proteger lo que es importante para él.

El comentario les recordó a todos que la chica era una guardiana, la interrogante no se hizo esperar… ¿Qué llama poseía? ¿Qué atributo seria el que compartiría su deber con ella? ¿Otro par de guardianes se formaría con la Bertesco y alguno de ellos… así como Chrome y Mukuro?

-Yukiko-san…-llamo la atención Yamamoto.

-Dime.-contesto ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Usted posee llamas de la niebla? –pregunto el moreno viéndola fijamente.

Gokudera se preguntó internamente como llego a aquella conclusión, pero en ese momento recordó al inicio, cuando Hibari y Mukuro atacaron al Decimo de repente. El bastón en la mano de la chica y, las piernas y brazo congelados de Mukuro… Eso fue una ilusión ¿cierto?... Pero si ya había dos guardianes de la niebla, ¿ahora serian tres?… ¿O Tsuna se desharía de uno? Inconscientemente dirigió su mirada a la niebla menor.

-Eso es un secreto. –comento feliz de la vida Yukiko mientras se dirigía a la salida del comedor.

Por ir feliz y con los ojos cerrados la albina no noto que alguien iba a entrar de nuevo a la sala, chocando con él. Antes de que ella cayera fue sujetada por la cintura y la mano por Tsuna.

-Lo siento Yukiko. –Dijo mientras la ayudaba a estabilizarse.- No me fije por donde iba.

-Está bien.-contesto ella con una sonrisa.- ¿Se te olvido algo? Creí que tenías una reunión.

-Sí, de hecho me olvide de entregarles un regalo. –El castaño alzo su mano izquierda dejando ver dos pequeñas bolsas de regalo.- Chrome, acércate por favor.

La peli-piña menor se acercó a la otra guardiana y a su jefe con un poco de timidez. Una vez que la Nieve y Niebla estaban una al lado de la otra el castaño sonrió. Ahora que las veía juntas en verdad se daba cuenta que las quería como sus hermanitas.

-Tomen.-a cada chica les extendió una bolsa con el color de su atributo; blanca para Yukiko e índigo para Chrome.

Antes de tomar las bolsas ambas chicas intercambiaron miradas y después tomaron la bolsa con una sonrisa.

-Gracias. –dijeron al unísono.

Y haciéndole caso a su naturaleza juguetona, en cuanto Yukiko tomo la bolsa indago en su interior encontrándose con dos cajitas.

-¿No la vas a abrir? –pregunto curioso Tsuna al ver como Chrome solo la había tomado sin indagar de que era el obsequio.

-¿Ahorita? ¿Puedo? –pregunto emocionada la chica.

-Por supuesto para eso se las di, les servirán para esta noche. –contesto el castaño feliz.

-¿Tsuna, que es est…?-la pregunta de la Bertesco quedo incompleta al abrir una de las cajas, donde reposaba un anillo parecido a los de Varia.- ¡Woow! –Exclamo extasiada, no se esperó nunca ese obsequio.- Gracias Tsuna. –La albina se lanzó a los brazos del castaño, dándole un beso en la mejilla.- ¡Te amo!

-Me alegro que te guste.- dijo contento.- ¿A ti que te parece Chrome?

-Es hermoso Boss…-contesto alegre la guardiana de la niebla, al ver su anillo; parecido al de Mammon.- Muchas gracias.

Todos los demás estaban curiosos observando al trio desde lejos. Gelaro como ya sabía que eran aquellos obsequios se retiró para preparar los carros que se usarían durante el día, así como los papeles y demás cosas que usarían durante la sucesión.

-Me alegro que también les guste… y viendo que ambas ignoraron la otra caja…

.

**_((Angelice:_** Mujeres.

**_Marlene:_** ¿Pasa algo?

**_Angelice:_** Pues siempre con la joyería y curiosas.

**_Tetsuna:_** Eres una mujer.

**_Angelice:_** Quien lo dice. Puede que sea hombre.

**_Marlene:_** Mírate en el espejo.

**_Angelice:_** Pero ese es tu cuerpo no el mío.

**_Tetsuna:_** Porque somos la misma persona.

**_Angelice: _**¿Y quién lo dice? Soy hermafrodita como los ángeles por eso mi nombre es angelice.

**_Tetsu/Mar:_** Haaa **_#suspiran#_** le hemos perdido**_.))_**

.

-…les digo que esa también es importante. –dijo el cielo divertido, sacando la otra caja de la bolsa de Yukiko, quien al verla bien se dio cuenta que era una caja arma color blanco.- Le pedí a verde que preparara una caja arma personalizada para ustedes, espero sea de su agrado también.

-¡Gracias Amore mío! –dijo feliz Yukiko mientras le daba otro beso y examinaba su regalo.

-Gracias Boss.-dijo Chrome regalándole una gran sonrisa muy rara en ella. Tsuna no pudo evitar sonrojarse, algo que notaron todos.

-Bu… bueno eso era todo.-dijo nerviosamente cubriéndose medio rostro con la mano.- Nos vemos al rato.

Chocando con algunos muebles que se _"ponían"_ en su camino, Tsuna se retiró a su estudio.

-Yo también las veo al rato.-dijo Yukiko todavía viendo su caja con una sonrisa y sin mirar a los demás, debía ir a contarle a Mitsuki y a Ayaka sobre la caja, así como del anillo.

**_*Debo hacer otra cosa… ¿pero que era?*_** se cuestionaba internamente Yukiko.

Los demás amigos de Chrome se acercaron a ella para ver los regalos.

**.**

* * *

**NT: ¿Les gusto? Eso esperamos. ¿Merecemos RW? En unos momentos subo la segunda parte.**


	36. SUCESIÓN: Reencuentro II

**NT: ¡Hola! ¿Como están? Aquí les dejo el capitulo nuevo.**

**KHR no me pertenece.**

**Aclaraciones:**

* ... * = Pensamientos

-...- = Diálogo

~ Flash Back ~ = Recuerdos

(...) = Traduciendo Un idioma

((...)) = Interferencia de la Autora

POV = Cambio de Narrador.

* * *

**CAP. 29 – SUCESIÓN: Recuentro. Prt. II**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Mitsuki y Ayaka se encontraban en la entrada de la mansión esperando a que Yukiko hiciera su loca aparición para despedir a la pelirroja que se retiraba en esos momentos.

-Lamento la tardanza, espero que quedes fenomenal.-dijo Yukiko con una sonrisa acercándose.

-Yo también.-dijo Mitsuki con una sonrisa.-Por cierto llévate bien con las chicas de Japón, si no las tratas jamás sabrás si son de tu agrado o no.

-Si Mamá – dijo Yukiko.- Pero no prometo nada.

-¿Al menos lo intentaras? – pregunto Mitsuki.

-…-Yukiko guardo silencio pero al ver la mirada de la pelirroja suspiro mientras asentía.

-Gracias.-dijo Mitsuki sonriendo victoriosa.

-¡Hahi! – una exclamación familiar - ¡Mitsuki-chan!

Las chicas voltearon a ver, encontrándose con Haru, Kyoko, Chrome y Hana.

-¡Haru! – sonrió feliz la pelirroja.

-Mitsuki-chan cuanto tiempo sin verte – Haru se acercó emocionada seguida por las demás.

-No puedo creer que tú seas amiga de Tsuna.

-Yo también estoy sorprendida ~desu.

-Has cambiado mucho Haru, mírate solamente, te dejaste crecer tu cabello y te lo dejas suelto.-dijo agarrando el cabello de la peli-café.

-Tu también. Estas más alta, más bonita, no hay duda eres una hermosa chica japonesa, para mí siempre fuiste una muñequita.

-Jajá, gracias por el alago.-miro a las chicas que estaban atrás de Haru.

-¡Ah! No las he presentado. Mitsuki ellas son Kyoko-chan, Chrome-chan y Hana-san, son amigas importantes de Haru como tú. Y chicas ella es Mitsuki Ichinose, nosotras nos conocimos en un evento de gimnasia rítmica. Haru y Mitsuki tuvieron un duelo en la cual Haru salió perdedora pero no importa me esforcé.

-Desde entonces nos hicimos unidas en esos eventos.-dijo Mitsuki.-Por cierto también déjame presentarte a alguien. Ayaka. – llamo y la pelinegra se acercó.

-¡Hahi! Se parece a Hibari-san – exclamo Haru, las chicas solo estaban sorprendidas.

-Su nombre es Ayaka Hibari, hermana pequeña de Kyoya.-dijo Mitsuki con una sonrisa divertida al ver las expresiones de las chicas.

-Es un gusto conocerte Hibari-san. Mi nombre es Haru Miura.

-El mío es Kyoko Sasagawa. Es un gusto conocer a ambas.

-Kurokawa Hana.

-Chrome Dokuro.

-Disculpe señorita Mitsuki…

La conversación se vio interrumpida por Coyote, quien había ido a recoger a Mitsuki a petición del Noveno, después de todo ella sería una invitada especial de la familia. El Noveno era consciente de las intenciones de la pelirroja con Vongola por lo cual la hacía especial.

-Me temo decirle que debemos partir.

-Sí, cierto. Lo siento. –se disculpó Mitsuki un poco apenada por haber olvidado que la esperaban.-Haru-chan, nos vemos al rato, ahorita debo irme.

-Está bien.- contesto la castaña.

-Chicas las veo al rato.-se despidió de Ayaka y Yukiko desde la distancia.

La pelirroja camino hasta una limosina donde los esperaba Nie también. En cuanto todos subieron a la limosina se marcharon.

-Nosotras también nos vamos. –anuncio Yukiko subiendo a otra limosina que ya estaba ahí.

-Si.-contestaron las demás, subiendo al asunto.

Las chicas fueron la segunda limosina en salir; la tercera fueron Tsuna y Hibari; y por último en retirarse fueron los guardianes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yukiko iba molesta, no soportaba a las chicas de Japón. De no ser porque iba acompañada de Ayaka y porque iban a recoger sus vestidos, no hubiera ido en esa limosina; estaría en la misma limosina que Mitsuki rumbo a la mansión del Noveno, donde se llevaría acabo la sucesión.

-Ya, tranquilízate.-susurro Ayaka a Yukiko.

Notaba lo tensa que estaba la albina y suponía él porque; la pequeña nieve no se llevaba bien con las desconocidas como ella, y seguramente algo habrían dicho las contrarias para molestarla más. De antemano sabía que Yukiko no se llevaba bien con el género femenino. Tanto Mitsuki como ella estaban al tanto de la historia de los Bertesco, así como del hecho de que todas las mujeres que había conocido Yukiko antes de conocer a Tsuna siempre terminaban traicionándola: la única mujer de su familia, su tía, la trataba peor que basura, por el simple hecho de que no podía deshacerse de los hermanos; algunas mujeres solo querían utilizarla por su posición social en la isla; otras querían simplemente a la albina para acercarse y seducir a Gelaro, sin impórtales si la lastimaban en el proceso... pero la que más le había dolido de todas fue que la única a la que considero su amiga más cercana en catafalco, Bonet, fue la misma chica que ayudo a sus captores para secuestrarla en la isla. Ella la había citado en su casa y ahí fue donde se la llevaron, su _"amiga"_ se hizo la víctima, argumentando que fue amarrada y golpeada por lo que no pudo hacer el aviso de secuestro antes pero la verdad era que ella se llevó una parte del botín que daban por Yukiko y su plan era consolar a un hermano mayor destrozado por la pérdida de la menor.

-No puedo, ellas no me agradan.-dijo Yukiko también en un susurro.-Solo han sabido incomodar el ambiente desde que llegaron.

-No es solamente su culpa. Tanto Gelaro como tú, fueron los que las trajeron una semana antes.-le recordó la pelinegra.-Así que ese es un pago que deben pagar, por el simple hecho de hacer su voluntad, sin que Tsuna lo supiera.

-Reborn nos tentó.-se excusó la menor.-Además yo solo era consciente del hecho de que había una chica entre los guardianes, no tantas.

-Bueno... técnicamente las demás no son guardianas.-dijo Ayaka mirándolas detenidamente.-Se ven débiles.-murmuro más para ella que nada.

-Eso es lo que me molesta.-le dijo la albina.

-¿Que sean débiles?-pregunto confusa por tal revelación-¿Solo eso?

-Bueno, eso y porque no me fio de ellas, no sé qué piensan.-dijo Yukiko mirando por la ventana.

-Eso es obvio, no eres adivina, eres rica. Págale a alguien para que lea sus mentes.-le dijo juguetona Ayaka en un intento de que la nieve sonriera.

-Mmm...-exclamo la chica sin prestarle realmente atención, ella estaba al tanto de su alrededor, buscando algo sospechoso. No quería ser sorprendida por un ataque y tener que defender a todas las demás, solo era 4, Brina, Ayaka, Chrome y ella para enfrentar al enemigo del cual desconocía.

-Hey, haz caso a los mayores.-le recrimino la pelinegra, Yukiko volteo a verla, iba a contestar.- ¿Porque te molestan que sean débiles? Aunque ahora que lo pienso bien, creo entenderte.

Ayaka miro a los lados de la limosina, exactamente observo un par de camionetas que se le hicieron sospechosas. Yukiko al ver pensativa a la chica dirigió su mirada al mismo lugar, encantándose con las mismas camionetas que los siguieron la semana pasada.

-¿Y ahora como los perdemos? -susurro Yukiko enojada, no podía ir peor su día.

-¿No tienes un plan? -cuestiono Ayaka, quien fue informada durante una llamada del posible atentado que hubieran sufrido.

Brina quien en esos momentos era la conductora no poseía las llamas de la niebla... llamas de la niebla.

-La guardiana...-murmuro la pequeña nieve observando a Chrome platicar con Haru y Kyoko.

-¡Hey! -hablo fuertemente Ayaka.

Las demás chicas guardaron silencio, mirando a la pelinegra y a la albina un poco desconcertadas por que las incluyeran.

-¿Sucede algo? ~desu -pregunto Haru.

A Ayaka se le formo una venita de enojo en la cabeza. Listo, ya tenía a esas chicas en su lista negra. Ahora entendía a Yukiko, las contrarias no parecían haber notado que eran perseguidas y una tenía los ojos cerrados, suponía que estaba durmiendo. Suspiro frustrada, se suponía que vivirían una vida en la mafia, ¿cómo pensaban sobrevivir si no ponían atención a lo que las rodeaba?

-Eres la guardiana de la niebla, ¿cierto? -pregunto Ayaka, ignorando a las demás.

-Si.-contesto tímidamente Chrome, ver a Ayaka era como ver a Hibari.

-Entonces muestra de lo que eres capaz.-dijo con arrogancia la pelinegra.- Usa tus llamas...

-¿Quieres que me desahoga de ellos? -interrumpió Chrome, observando por la ventanilla las camionetas a los costados.

Las amigas de Chrome pusieron mirada seria mirando las camionetas. Hana abrió los ojos mirando también las camionetas. Yukiko y Ayaka se sorprendieron, la chica al parecer no era tan distraída, había notado a los enemigos y las demás mostraron algo de seriedad al darse cuenta también.

-Sí, solo usa tus llamas...

-Para crear la ilusión de desaparecer.- volvió a interrumpir a la pelinegra y, miro a Yukiko.

La niebla menor asintió tímidamente, le daban algo de miedo las miradas de la chicas porque sentía que la analizaban y no quería fallar a las expectativas que tuvieran esas chicas de ella. Suspiro para calmarse.

-Las ilusiones de Chrome-chan son muy buenas, mirare atentamente. –se dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa, haciendo sonreír también a la peli-índigo quien se tranquilizó.

La ilusionista saco su tridente sin esperar más, encendiendo su llama por el anillo Vongola que le había dado su jefe, sonrió con calidez y su llama cumplió su deber. Rodeo la limosina, desapareciendo de la vista de sus perseguidores.

-No desaparezcas la ilusión hasta llegar a la tienda. -dijo Ayaka.

Chrome volvió a asentir sacándole una venita a Ayaka pues le estaba hartando la personalidad tímida e inocente de la chica.

-Etto…Ayaka-san – dijo Haru interrumpiendo los susurros inentendibles de la peli-negra donde seguramente estaría insultado o maldiciendo.

La Hibari volteo a verla con un rostro y mirada tan parecidos a su hermano que estremecieron a las chicas.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto.

-Etto… bueno… lo que pasa es que – Haru tartamudeaba debido a la repentina impresión - ¿Y Mitsuki-chan no nos acompañara a escoger el vestido?

-De hecho nuestros vestidos ya fueron escogidos y el de Mitsuki ya ha sido enviado a la mansión del noveno. Solo vamos a recogerlos y a que ustedes escojan uno. Por lo cual Mitsuki se fue a la mansión del noveno.

-¿Y porque ella es la única que tenía todo preparado? –pregunto Hana.

-Porque ellas es la que debe estar más presentable que todas nosotras.-murmuro Yukiko.

-Por cierto, ¿porque Mitsuki tiene que ir antes de las horas acordadas que habíamos dejado?-pregunto Ayaka mirando a la albina. -¿Qué tantos cambios hicieron tú, Lussuria y Yuni?

-No me mires así, ya dije que tenía que estar muy presentable. Le hicimos una cita con el spa, estilista, maquilladora y todo lo demás que sea necesario para dejarla resplandeciente.-dijo Yukiko – y si no fuera porque necesitamos ir por los vestidos te obligaría a acompañarme a un spa.

\- Jamás te atrevas a llevarme a alguno. –dijo Ayaka.

-¿Por qué es la que debe estar más presentable? –volvió a cuestionar Hana.

-¡Oh! Eso se debe a que nuestra pelirroja querida, es una perfeccionista y vanidosa de primera. Se molesta si no está presentable. –contesto Ayaka con una sonrisa burlona.

Haru no le encontró sentido al comentario, conocía a Mitsuki de sus clases de gimnasia y no le conocía esos detalles.

La limosina siguió su camino hacia la tienda, una vez en su estacionamiento privado, la ilusión desapareció, todas salieron y entraron al lugar donde comprarían sus vestidos de fiesta.

La tienda era la favorita de ropa de Yukiko, perteneciente a la familia de su querida amiga, Daniela. Los vestidos que usarían Ayaka y Yukiko estaban empacados y listos en el carro. El vestido de Mitsuki había sido enviado a la mansión con anticipación por lo cual no se preocupaban por el tiempo. Se encontraban aun en el local esperando que Chrome y las demás terminaran de probarse y escogieran un vestido.

Mientras las demás escogían otro vestido para probarse, la albina miraba las de más prendas de la boutique por si algo le gustaba. No muy lejos del grupo de amigas de Japón, la Bertesco vio una blusa color blanco con toques turquesa que le llamo la atención, se acercó a tomarla y observarla mejor, pero cuando la agarro sintió como la jalaban del otro extremo. Miro desafiante a quien osaba escoger algo que a ella le gusto, encontrándose con una nada grata sorpresa.

La persona que había tomado el otro extremo de la prenda era Minia Gottsched.

-¡Oh! Veo que tenemos gustos iguales, Bertesco. -Minia soltó la blusa.

-Mira a quien me vine encontrar.-dijo Yukiko manteniendo una sonrisa altanera.-Buenas tardes Gottsched. –Saludo, ante todo ella tenía modales– Y a mí me parece que no tenemos gustos tan parecidos.-la rubia frunció el ceño – De lo contrario seriamos grandes amigas – el sarcasmo era educado pero notable para cualquiera.

La pelos de elote frunció el ceño todavía más, ¡ah! Como odiaba a la albina, era un estorbo para todos sus planes con el décimo Vongola.

-¿Podríamos serlo? – dijo Minia como si nada.

-¡Oh! ¿En serio? –Exclamo alegre Yukiko, la contraria con una sonrisa forzada asintió – ¿Pero qué crees?... No estoy interesada en ser _"amiga"_ de alguien…

-¡Yukiko! – el grito de desesperación de la pelinegra interrumpió la tan amena charla de la chicas.

.

**_((Angelice:_** Nótese nuestro sarcasmo

**_Marlene:_** Odio a Minia**_))_**

.

-Ayaka –dijo Yukiko al recordar a su amiga.

-Callejera – Minia miro enojada a la peli-negra.

-Pelos de elote – Ayaka se quedó atrás y mataba con la mirada a la rubia.

Las demás que habían estado mirando el intercambio de la Bertesco y la Gottsched sintieron el ambiente aún más tenso que se formó al llegar la Hibari.

-No sabía que en este local dejaban entrar a cualquiera. -dijo indignada Minia.

-Estoy de acuerdo – interrumpió Ayaka- No sé cómo te dejaron entrar – Yukiko ahogo su risa con la mano - ¡Ah, ya se! Te escabulliste, tan rastrera como víbora.

Ambas enemigas se mataron una vez más con la mirada, ninguna de las dos se agradaban en lo mas mínimo; Ayaka y Mitsuki representaban lo peor del mundo para Minia, por lo menos a la Bertesco la trataba cortésmente por ser jefa de una mafia y ser cercana al Décimo pero las otras aunque fueran amigas del Vongola no le eran utilices.

Por el contrario para Ayaka la existencia de Minia era un dolor de cabeza, además de un estorbo para sus planes con el Vongola. Aunque hasta el momento el constante acoso de la Gottsched las había favorecido; Mitsuki era la encargada de rescatarlo de la sobre atención de la rubia; por lo que era cercana a Tsuna. **_*Al menos sirve para algo*_** pensó Ayaka mientras sonreía victoriosa.

-¿Cómo te atreves maldita esquinera? -dijo enojada Minia.

-Me atrevo porque se me antoja.-respondió.

-Cuando este con el décimo hare todo lo posible para que rompa esa amistad tan superficial que tiene con ustedes.

-Como si pudieras llegar tan lejos, nadie te quiere.-le dijo Ayaka.

-Eso piensas tu… pero yo sé que el décimo me invitara a hacer su pareja para hoy.-dijo Minia muy segura de sus palabras. Yukiko frunció el ceño e iba a contestar.

-Pues deja…-fue callada por una mano de Ayaka en su boca.

-Eso lo veremos. Ustedes ya acabaron ¿o todavía no? – pregunto a las chicas quienes las miraban.

-Sí, ya lo hicimos.-respondió Kyoko.

-Entonces nos retiramos.-dijo.

-Pero…-quiso decir Yukiko quien se quitó la mano de su boca.

-Nos vamos.-determino Ayaka.

-¡Espera! –detuvo Minia.

-¿Qué quieres? – pregunto Ayaka.

-¿Quiénes son ella? –dijo apuntando a la chicas y mirándolas de manera inferior.

-No te interesan.-contesto yéndose y llevándose a todas con ella.

Todas salieron de la tienda con sus compras, las metieron a la cajuela y entraron a la limosina en total silencio.

-Pon la ilusión desde ahora, así nadie nos molestara. -ordeno Ayaka.

-Hai. _(Si)_ –respondió en japonés por haber sido tomada por sorpresa.

-¿Porque no me dejaste decir que Mio Amore tiene ya pareja para la fiesta? - se quejó Yukiko con un puchero

-Es mejor. Así cuando llegue y piense que será invitada por Tsuna, quedara mal parada al ver que Tsuna ya tiene pareja.-dijo Ayaka con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh! Muy bien pensado Aya.-dijo maliciosamente Yukiko.

-Disculpen, ¿pero quién es la pareja de Tsuna-san?-pregunto Haru interrumpiendo su plática.

-Eso es una sorpresa. -contestaron Ayaka y Yukiko juguetonamente.

-Ya veo.

Después de eso nadie se volvió hablar del tema, dividiéndose así en los dos grupos que habían estado desde el inicio. La única que se mantenía en silencio era Hana quien miraba por la ventana.

-¿Vamos a otro lado? –pregunto al aire al ver diferente el camino a la mansión del castaño.

-Nos dirigimos a la mansión del noveno.-contesto Yukiko seria, de entre todas las chicas nuevas ella era quien más le daba molestia.

-Ya veo.-dijo Hana siguiendo mirando por la ventana.

-Por lo visto ella es la que te cae peor. -le susurro Ayaka.

-Así es. De entre las demás ella posee una personalidad pesada.-respondió Yukiko.-Las otras chicas parecen tontas y felices pero ella es seria e inteligente. No se deja engañar fácilmente. Durante esta semana sentía su mirada en mí analizándome.

-Ya veo, seria interésate si supiera luchar.

La limosina siguió su camino. Cuando la ilusión desapareció y salieron de la limosina se encontraron con otra gran mansión. Solo había una diferencia, esta parecía más un castillo.

-Entremos.-dijo Ayaka al ver que las chicas no se moverían y Yukiko no quería hablar con ellas, por lo que tendría que hacerle de mediador aunque no le gustara.

-Bienvenidas Señorita Yukiko, Señorita Ayaka y compañía. -dijeron los mayordomos.

-Las habitaciones están siendo todavía alistadas, por favor esperen en la sala.-dijo un mayordomo llevándolas a la sala donde se encontraban los demás guardianes quienes voltearon a ver quienes llegaban.

-¡Kyo-nii! – grito feliz Ayaka aventándose a abrazar a la nube quien acepto el abrazo.

-Aunque me llames así, te ganaste un castigo.-le contesto Hibari.

-Tsk, así que no funciono.-dijo Ayaka pues el "Kyo-nii" era un punto a su favor para que su hermano la dejara a veces hacer lo que quisiera.

Todos miraban esa escena hasta que…

-¡¿ONII-CHAN?! –gritaron los guardianes sorprendidos. La chica los miro con una sonrisa Made in Hibari, definitivo, eran hermanos.

.

_**((Angelice:**_ Made in Hibari yo quiero hacer una sonrisa Made in Hibari

_**Marlene:** _Yo también.

_**Tetsuna:** _Son unas tontas)_**)**_

.

-Así es, mi nombre es Ayaka Hibari. Hermana menor de Kyoya por 3 años.-dijo orgullosa la chica.

-Definitivo son hermanos.-dijo Hayato al ver la arrogancia.-Esa arrogancia no se encuentra en cualquiera.

-Haha. Una hermanita. –dijo divertido Yamamoto.

-¡Hermanas menores Extremas! –grito Ryohei.

Mientras ellos hablaban sobre la nueva Hibari, Chrome se acercó al peli-plata al no ver a su Maestro.

-Hayato –llamo la atención del guardián.- ¿Y Mukuro-sama?

-No lo sé. Después de su plática con el Juudaime no le he vuelto a ver.-dijo.

-Ya veo. –dijo preocupada.

-No te preocupes, ya a parecerá la piña.-dijo intentando hacer sonreír a la chica.

-Jóvenes amos, las habitaciones están listas. Pueden subir a cambiarse con tranquilidad.-dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, entonces me voy a ver a Mitsuki.-dijo Ayaka saliendo rápidamente.

Todos fueron a las habitaciones a cambiarse y arreglarse para la fiesta de sucesión que sería esa tarde. Por fin Sawada Tsunayoshi tomaría el puesto del Décimo Capo de la Famiglia Vongola, convirtiéndose así en Tsunayoshi D´ Vongola.

**_._**

**_._**

**_4 horas después._**

**_._**

**_._**

Todos estaban en orden, los invitados empezaban a llegar siendo recibidos por la servidumbre y guardianes del noveno. Varias personas conocidas para la décima generación se reunían ahí.

Se encontraban hablando con la familia Millifiore sobre todo, cuando escucharon aplausos llamando la atención de todos hacia las escaleras donde bajaban tranquilamente 3 personas, el Nono, el Décimo y su pareja.

-Sean bienvenidos.-empezó a hablar el Noveno- Hoy es un gran día para mí y la organización. En este día, doy por hecho mi retiro para entregarle mi puesto a mi nieto Tsunayoshi D´ Vongola.-dijo haciendo un ademan de mano dándole la palabra al joven cielo.

-Ante todo quiero agradecer que hayan venido hoy que es un día especial para mí y mi Familia. Como ha dicho mi abuelo, hoy él descansa por fin después de haber dado una guerra por mantener en alto a la organización. Hoy por fin podrá obtener un descanso merecido de su esfuerzo. Yo, Tsunayoshi D´ Vongola, seré quien tomara su lugar como Décimo jefe. Doy mi palabra que Vongola seguirá en pie y en lo alto, grandes cambios surgirán con mi llegada pero eso no quiere decir que no siga Vongola en su resplandor. Por favor disfruten de la velada, en un rato más daremos inicio con la ceremonia.

Los invitados aplaudieron, volviendo a retomar minutos después sus pláticas o se acercaban a donde estaban los dos jefes de Vongola para hablar con ellos.

-Joven Vongola. –saludo un apuesto joven rubio, de apariencia amable – Me alegra ser uno de los invitados de esta noche. Déjeme decirle que espero la ceremonia con expectación. Y espero me permita elogiar a tan bella compañía que tiene esta noche.

-Señor Bill-dijo Tsuna estrechando la mano del invitado en forma de saludo.- Es un gusto verlo esta noche. Déjeme presentarle a mi pareja… Mitsuki Ichinose.

**.**

* * *

**NT: ¿Les gusto? Eso esperamos. ¿Merecemos RW?**

**.**

**_Kim Ishida:_** Jaja si todo por Lambo. Espero poder cumplir tus expectativas con la sucesión y reencuentro. Lo de Gelaro y Hayato es un tema que me estoy tomando con calma para poder decidir bien, gracias por tu opinión.

**_.._**

**_Yuu:_** Si pobre de él pero él tienen la culpa por hacerse pasar por mayordomo. Si ese es el caso espero que te guste nuestra segunda temporada XD

**_._****.**

**Yamii Nara: **Hola. ¡Oh! Con razón te ven. Como vistes el reencuentro no fue muy bonito que digamos XD Jeje no somos malas, así somos, porque créenos cuando te digo que en la segunda temporada si es que la esperas te hará sufrir más y esas si son con intenciones de nosotros XD.

**..**

**Tsuri182718**: Ok, pero para nuestro kokoro fueron cuchilladas tu odio que nos distes … Jeje Hana y sus ocurrencias de monos

**..**

**Hakumiru26: **Me alegra escuchar eso. Jeje somos unas tramposas con eso, lo sé. Y sobre las parejas pues las descubrirás más adelante, todavía no es hora de que haya amor. Espero te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo.

**..**

**97fizhy03dt:** Hola Rika~ Siii ¡Gelaro mayordomo! XD y sale golpeado. Byakuran tenía que hacer de las suyas, sino no es Byakuran. **(Tetsu: Sobre tu pregunta del hierro es porque Mar y Ang siempre meten de todo bajo la cama, en si el tubo de hierro no lo metí yo, fueron esas tontas yo solamente lo use)** Si eres Jorge flores XD Sobre lo de La mano derecha aún estoy en encarecida pero no te preocupe claro que me guiare por sus opiniones y la tuya estará en cuenta.

Según traductor google Testa significa Jefa y cabeza ósea que la cabeza de una organización. Pero como dije, según google. El nuevo amor lo conocerás en la fiesta de sucesión.

**..**

**tanya denali cullen masen**: Hola~ Jejé pero si actualizo todos los jueves y si no subo aviso al menos en la página. Gracias por leer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Marlene: Bueno eso es todo por hoy**

**Angelice: espero les haya gustado**

**Tetsuna: El siguiente capitulo sera la fiesta de sucesión.**

**Se cuidan~**

**Ciao~ Ciao~**


	37. SUCESIÓN: Lealtad I

**NT: ¡Hola! ¿Como están? Aquí les dejo el capitulo nuevo.**

**KHR no me pertenece.**

**Aclaraciones:**

* ... * = Pensamientos

-...- = Diálogo

~ Flash Back ~ = Recuerdos

(...) = Traduciendo Un idioma

((...)) = Interferencia de la Autora

POV = Cambio de Narrador.

* * *

**Cap. 30 - Sucesión: Lealtad I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Mitsuki se encontraba en la habitación que le fue asignada en la mansión Vongola, sola. Apenas habían terminado de arreglarle el cabello y maquillarla. ¡Al fin la habían dejado sola! Estaba colocándose en la muñeca derecha el corsage que le regalo Tsuna para la ocasión. La flor era del mismo color que las llamas del cielo y combinaba con su vestido, era una azucena.

Ella no era vanidosa, pero deseaba estar lo mejor presentable ese día. No quería avergonzar al Décimo Vongola, por lo cual se observaba constantemente en el espejo, por quinta vez en menos de diez minutos.

-Te vez hermosa. -escucho que le dijeron

La pelirroja ni se inmuto por la repentina voz, sabía que tarde o temprano aquella persona entraría en su habitación. Lo sorprendente era que no lo hubiera hecho antes.

-Hola Kyoya. -saludo al peli-negro a quien podía ver en la entrada de su cuarto, por medio del espejo de cuerpo completo que dispusieron para ella.- No sabes cuánto te he extrañado.

-Mentirosa. -contesto el guardián acercándose a la cama y sentándose en la orilla.

La chica no pude reprimir su risa. Era verdad que había extrañado al azabache pero no por ello desmentiría al chico.

-¿Y Ayaka? -pregunto al mayor. Creyó que la peli-negra llegaría antes y sería la primera en verla ya arreglada.

-Tengo entendido que fue a recoger su vestido. Algo así dijo el herbívoro. -Kyoya se dejó caer sobre la cama.

-Es Tsunayoshi. -le recrimino Mitsuki, volteando por fin a verlo.

-Por eso... el herbívoro. -repitió el guardián sin abrir los ojos.

-Moo~ Kyoya, eres todo un caso.- exclamo la chica con un puchero.

-Más importante. -dijo el chico sentándose de golpe en la cama.- ¿Qué es lo que pretendían al verse envueltas con estos herbívoros? Se suponía que te sacaron de Japón para alejarte de posibles peligros. Y ustedes van y se meten en uno mayor.

-No fue intencional involucrarnos con Vongola. Simplemente fue una coincidencia el conocer a Tsuna y los hermanos Bertesco. -el chico frunció el ceño, los hermanos no eran sus personajes favoritos.- fue solo una casualidad del destino. -La chica sonrió al recordar aquel día, era uno de sus días favoritos y de los que más atesoraba. Miro al mayor y al verlo con cara de asesino continúo su explicación, no quería quedarse sin pareja esa noche.- El intento alejarnos y dejarnos fuera de _"su"_ mundo. Pero nosotras queríamos estar cerca de ellos, las pocas horas en que los tratamos el día que los conocimos nos agradaron. Fue nuestra decisión. Y no pretendemos nada.-Kyoya la miro con una ceja levantada, no creyendo lo dicho.- Y te recuerdo que salimos de Japón por tres razones, la primera; porque ganamos una beca que aceptamos para escapar de nuestra segunda razón; ¡Tú! -señalo al guardián- Tu sobreprotección estaba ahogándonos, aunque ya no vives con los tíos y ni los visitas, mandas a tus subordinados a que nos sigan... incluso para ir al baño.

-Malagradecidas. -murmuro Kyoya fingiéndose ofendido.

-Agradecemos que nos cuides. -le dijo la chica- Pero tú, exageras... -suspiro al ver que el mayor la ignoraba- Nuestra tercera razón fue para lograr mi meta, bien sabes a que se dedica la familia de mi madre y yo deseo seguir con ello. Quiero dedicarme a la tradición familiar, y para lograrlo necesito expandir mis horizontes, debo aprender más cosas y eso solo lo lograría si me iba de Japón... Italia es un buen país para aprender de las artes.

La chica le regalo su mejor sonrisa a Hibari, quería transmitirle la felicidad que sentía. El chico la miro detenidamente, entendiendo que ella estaba conforme con esa vida por el momento, suspiro con pesadez, su plan de enviarlas a casa en cuanto las encontrara se había arruinado. Podía ser un maldito sádico amante de las peleas pero tanto su hermana como Mitsuki eran las únicas personas que le importaban.

-¿Y Vongola? -pregunto Kyoya mirándola fijamente.

-Vongola... Vongola...-murmuraba Mitsuki buscando la mejor manera de expresarse sin que el contrario le recriminara ser una herbívora, odiaba que le dijera así. Continuo observándose en el espejo-...Digamos que conocer y entrar a Vongola, ha sido un bonus extra.

Mitsuki y Kyoya siguieron hablando, aunque en realidad era ella quien le contaba lo que habían vivido al lado del castaño y sus guardianes, omitiendo a pedido de Yukiko su atributo de la Nieve y su historia... tampoco era como si al azabache le importara aquel detalle.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tsuna se encontraba en el cuarto que antiguamente utilizaba en la mansión del Noveno, el traje que usaría esa noche descansaba sobre su cama, mientras él terminaba de revisar los papeles que entregaría durante esa semana a las familias para formar las Alianzas.

-Si no te apuras se te va a hacer tarde – la voz de Gelaro interrumpió en su alcoba; lo saco de su concentración.

-Tengo que acabar de leer estos papeles. Mañana será un largo día; y hoy una larga noche – contesto Tsuna terminando de firmar unos papeles.

-Yo solo pase a avisarte que acaban de llegar los demás guardianes.-anuncio Gelaro.

-Gracias. Solo hay que esperar entonces a las chicas. – dijo el castaño cerrando los folder y juntándoles en un solo lugar.

-Tsuna… Etto…-el guardián no sabía cómo empezar a hablar- sobre los demás guardianes… yo… bueno… lo siento, en verdad fui tentado por la curiosidad de tratarlos antes.

-Está bien.-contesto el Vongola comenzando a despojarse de sus prendas. Debía tomar un baño.- lo hecho, hecho esta. Pero aun no entiendo cómo te dejaste convencer, por mucha curiosidad.

-Quería ver como se comportaban sin tenerte cerca, quería armarme una idea propia de ellos- interrumpió la nieve– Aunque ahora en verdad me siento mal por engañarlos. Yo sé quiénes son ellos, pero ellos no saben quiénes somos nosotros.

Mientras Gelaro hablaba Tsuna ya se había adentrado al baño y oía a su guardián a través de la puerta.

-¿Y qué te parecieron? – cuestiono Tsuna desde la regadera.

-No creo llevarme bien con ninguno – dijo el peli-turquesa con pesar; era consciente del deseo de su jefe de que todos se llevaran bien. – Son un caos total. Reconozco que fue un martirio estar a su lado esta semana. No entiendo cómo le haremos para trabajar con ellos.

-Yo creo que Yukiko no tendrá problemas –dijo juguetonamente Tsuna desde el otro lado de la puerta.- Solo debes encontrar algo que tengas en común con ellos.

-Yukiko es una loca – dijo cariñosamente Gelaro – y ni creas que por ser tus guardianes dejare que alguno se le acerque. No…

-Lo se.-interrumpió el Vongola – sé que no quieres que alguien la lastime. Y siendo honesto, nadie la ha lastimado en esos arrebatos de amor de ella… bueno, creo que el que más le dolió fue el de Dino pero lo supero… ¡Ah! Y no olvidemos a Squalo – el comentario burlón le provoco un malestar al Bertesco – ese también le _"dolió",_ su hermano le arrebato a su amor. Jajaja.

-¡Oye! – se quejó.

-Jajá…perdón…perdón –repetía intentando parar la risa – Pero no te preocupes de más. Yo tampoco dejare que alguien la lastime. Y por los chicos confió en que, en el caso de que ella en verdad se enamore de ellos no la lastimaran.

-Eso espero.-murmuro Gelaro.

-En cuanto a los chicos y tú; creo que solo deberías buscar algo que tengas en común con ellos.-decía el castaño que no escucho el murmullo del contrario – Encuentra ese algo y parte de ahí.

-No creo que tengamos nada en común.-dijo con seguridad Gelaro.

-¿En serio? -Pregunto Tsuna saliendo del baño.

El peli-turquesa volteo a mirar a su jefe quien iba saliendo de la puerta a su lado derecho. Al parecer el baño termino.

-Yo opino que en realidad tienes demasiado en común con ellos.-dijo el castaño.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste, no te hagas el sordo indignado. -dijo juguetonamente el Vongola mientras comenzaba a vestirse.

-Yo opino igual – Primo apareció junto al lado del guardián de la nieve– Conozco a los guardianes de la décima generación y diría que al menos compartes 3 cosas iguales con cada uno de ellos.

-No te creo.-le informo Gelaro- Es imposible. He tratado con ellos una semana y no vi nada en común.

-No va a créete – dijo Neus apareciendo junto a ellos.- Dile por lo menos una cosa en común y tal vez te crea. Sabes que es un cabezota.

-Tienes razón. –dijo Giotto.

-¡Hey! –se quejó Gelaro por la burla de los mayores.

-Con el guardián de la tormenta -dijo Giotto ignorando su grito– tienes en común lo meticuloso. Con la lluvia…

-…que ambos son buenos con la espada.-agrego Tsuna acomodándose la camisa.

-Exacto. -confirmo Primo.- Con el sol y la niebla compartes tu sobreprotección con las chicas. Ryohei con su hermanita; y Mukuro con Chrome.

-Y yo con Yukiko. -concluyo Gelaro con pesar. Ambos jefes Vongola asintieron.

-Con la nube…mmm…-el jefe rubio pensaba la palabra correcta-… ¡lo antisocial!

Al guardián menor le dio un tic en el ojo; no le gusto la manera en que lo describieron. Tsuna y Neus rieron.

-Antes de que te de un ataque.-comento el castaño divertido- ¿podrías revisar los preparativos?

El guardián lo miro detenidamente, él estaba preparado para ser la burla de aquellos 3 por un rato pero al ver que no seria, suspiro. Tal vez Tsuna estaba tan nervioso como él, por lo cual no estaba para bromear.

-Déjamelo a mí – contesto amablemente.

-Gracias.

Gelaro comenzó a dirigirse hacia la entrada de la habitación pero una petición de su jefe lo detuvo unos instantes.

-Por favor dile a Hayato que venga a verme. Necesito hablar con él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En una sala privada de la mansión de la novena generación se encontraban Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryohei, gracias a la privacidad que les ofrecía la sala a ellos se les unieron G, Asari y Knuckle. Discutían sobre la alegría de ver a Tsuna de nuevo; la sorpresa debido a su gran cambio; los nervios por la ceremonia; la emoción del comienzo de una nueva vida en Italia.

-El Décimo ha cambiado tanto.-dijo G y Asari y Knuckle asintieron de acuerdo.

-Sera un gran jefe.-dijo Asari.

-Me pregunto qué otras cosas habrá cambiado.-comento Yamamoto mirando el techo.

-Sawada ha madurado.-dijo Ryohei.

-Deberías de aprender del Décimo, cabeza de césped.-le dijo Hayato.

-¡¿Que dijiste cabeza de pulpo?! – exclamo Ryohei.

-¿En qué piensas, Asari? -interrumpió Knuckle.

-Me inquieta lo que paso esta mañana, con aquellos chicos. –contesto la lluvia mayor.

-¿Te refieres al pingüino y la chica?-pregunto G y el peli-negro asintió.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, aquel hielo era muy raro. –expreso Yamamoto

-¿En verdad creen que haya sido una ilusión lo que hicieron aquellos hermanos? –pregunto G.

-No confió en el.-dijo Gokudera.

-Eso ya lo sabemos.-dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa.-Pero toda la semana los sentí muy ajenos a nosotros.

-Sí, yo también los sentí lejanos a nosotros.-dijo Ryohei.

-Quizás son desconfiados.-dijo Asari-Y sobre el chico, siento que ya lo he visto antes, pero no recuerdo de donde…

Eso dejo pensativos a los de la primera generación.

.

**_Toc. Toc._**

.

La plática quedo suspendida al oír como tocaban la puerta.

-Adelante.-dijo Gokudera.

-¿Que sucede? -cuestiono Yamamoto un tanto curioso, la antigua generación siempre se marchaba en cuanto alguien ajeno a ellos aparecía, y se iban a desvanecer pero la voz de alguien conocido para ellos justo cuando la puerta se abría se los impidió.

-No deberían retirarse.-dijo Neus a los demás guardianes de la primera generación.

-¡¿Neus?! -grito Knuckle

-¡Hola~! -saludo la nieve mayor con gran alegría. Al fin podría hablar con alguien aparte de Giotto.

Nadie sabía qué hacer ante la repentina sorpresa de que otro antiguo estuviera ahí y más al verlo con el peli-turquesa, principalmente la primera generación. No había razón lógica para que un viejo conocido, como lo era Neus Bertesco, estuviera frente a ellos.

.

**_((Marlene:_** Como si ellos fueran lógicos.

**_Angelice: _**Son fantasmas del pasado, ¿qué tiene eso de lógico?

**_Mar/Ang:_** ¡Cierto! ¡Cierto! **_#exclamaban al mismo tiempo, mientras alzaban los puños#_**

**_Tetsuna_**_:_ ¡Cállense! **_#metiendo pan en su boca y pegándoles con el hierro con el cual se había encariñado desde que lo encontró debajo de la cama#_**

**_Marlene: #quitándose el pan de la boca y quedándose en el suelo donde estaba #_** Maldita Angelice no debiste de haber traído ese maldito tubo.

**_Angelice: #igual quitándose el pan de la boca#_** Tienes razón pero…se veía tan solitario que me dio pena y lo agarre.

**_Marlene:_** La próxima vez no te daré el control del cuerpo cuando salgamos a la calle.**_))_**

.

Asari y G estaban conmocionados; ante ellos se mostraba el primer Bertesco y junto a él, se encontraba el chico que conocieron como el jefe de mayordomos y hermano de la chica albina... **_*Espera... ella dijo llamarse Yukiko Bertesco*_** pensó G. Debido al gran parecido que existía y del cual apenas era consciente, entre Gelaro y Neus Bertesco, quería golpearse contra la pared, pero sabía que además de que era innecesario, se vería ridículo porque la atravesaría. ¡Que inconveniente era ser solo un tiempo guardado por los anillos Vongola!

-Creí que no tenías contacto con ellos. -la voz de Gelaro mato el silencio en el que se habían sumergido unos minutos.

-Una cosa es que ellos desconozcan mi labor y, otra es que no me conozcan. La familia Bertesco siempre ha tenido una buena reputación. -explico la nieve mayor.

-Mmm...-Gelaro dejo de ver a su antecesor y dirigió su mirada a los demás guardianes al oír la pregunta alterada de G.

-¿Cómo demonios es posible que estés aquí?

-De la misma manera en que ustedes están aquí.-contesto Neus con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-¿Que...? -los otros tres guardianes de la primera generación se quedaron mudos

Lo cierto es que nunca trataron mucho al primer Bertesco por lo cual solo sabían algo de su personalidad y sobre su familia. Todos eran conscientes que Giotto y Neus eran grandes amigos, casi o igual que lo fue de Kozart, pero ellos nunca trataron mucho con aquellos viejos jefes. Estaban más concentrados en la prosperidad de Vongola, que en las reuniones de la sociedad a las que Giotto, como jefe tenía que asistir. Fiesta en donde conoció tanto al primer Bertesco como al primer Cavalleone.

-Siento interrumpir el reencuentro. -dijo burlonamente Gelaro, viendo a la nieve mayor.- Pero necesito pasar el recado de Tsuna, ¿lo recuerdas Neus, a lo que venimos?

-Cierto, lo olvide. -dijo el mayor avergonzado, riendo despreocupado mientras colocaba una mano detrás de su nuca.

-Siempre ha sido así.-dijo G.

Todavía no estaba claro cómo era posible que aquel antiguo jefe estuviera ahí, pero debía resignarse ante el hecho de que ellos tampoco habían cruzado palabra con Giotto, por lo cual aún había muchas interrogantes.

-Como sea. -la nieve menor suspiro, tampoco podía enojarse con el mayor debido que era como pelear con Yukiko.- Gokudera Hayato -el peli-plateado se tensó un poco al ser nombrado- Tsuna, quiere que subas a verlo, desea discutir algunos asuntos contigo.

-¿El Juudaime...?-pregunto un poco dudoso.

-¿Conoces otro Tsuna? -pregunto irónicamente el peli-turquesa.

Gokudera se molestó, aceptaba que su pregunta fue tonta pero no era necesario que el contrario se burlara. Iba reclamarle, pero su acción quedo solamente en su pensamiento al ver como los guardianes de la primera generación, desaparecían de golpe al oír como alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Adelante.-cedió el paso Gelaro tranquilamente.

-Chicos, siento molestarlos. -El noveno ingreso a la habitación.- Pero necesito hablar de algunos detalles con Gelaro y me dijeron que estabas aquí.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte, abuelo? -pregunto el nombrado.

Los menores miraron con asombro al Bertesco, no sabían que aquel chico era pariente del jefe de Vongola.

-Tsk.-Gokudera estaba molesto, ya no entendía quién era en realidad aquel chico y eso lo irritaba.

-¿Esta bien todo? -pregunto la nieve.- Puedo ayudar con lo que sea.

-Sí, está bien todo. -dijo el jefe mayor con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- Solo quería que ultimáramos los detalles de la ceremonia de sucesión.

-Está bien.-dijo el joven.

-Si es sobre la ceremonia yo también podría ayudar.-ofreció Gokudera, el también deseaba participar en la organización del evento de esa noche.

-No es necesario, Hayato. Tú debes solo concentrarte en la sucesión y lo que vendrá después. -Dijo el Noveno cariñosamente, quería a todos los amigos de su nieto.- Lo que tengo que tratar con Gelaro, solo él puede realizarlo.

-Pero...

-Además debes ir a ver a Tsuna, te lo dije ¿cierto? -interrumpió Gelaro. Sin esperar respuesta salió de la sala, indicándole a una sirvienta que pasaba por ahí que acompañara a la tormenta a la habitación del castaño.

Detrás de Gelaro salió Timoteo, seguido del guardián de la tormenta, quien quería seguirlos pero la chica del servicio le indico que la siguiera, que ella lo llevaría con el décimo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hacia unos minutos que Hibari se había marchado, se encontraba de nuevo viéndose en el espejo, un poco nerviosa. No estaba acostumbrada a padecer de los nervios, lo cual la alteraba más… pero la realidad es que no podía estar en otras condiciones a sabiendas que en pocas horas estaría rodeada de gente sumamente importante y de la mano de la persona dueña de la noche. A sus nervios sociales se sumaban los sentimentales, ¿qué es lo que le diría Tsuna al vela arreglada? ¿Le gustaría? Esperaba que sí, porque a ella le había encantado el vestido con toques oriental que le habían escogido entre Yukiko, Yuni y Lussuria.

Sin poder evitarlo sonrió de felicidad, ella era la pareja de Tsuna esa noche… eso la hacía feliz.

El llamado a la puerta la regreso a la realidad.

-Adelante.-dijo ella, apartándose del espejo.

-Siento molestarte. –Dijo el recién llegado.- ¡Wao! Te ves fenomenal.

-Gracias. –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Era una chica, por lo cual le gustaba ser alabada por su aspecto cuando hacia grandes esfuerzos por arreglarse.

-¿Nerviosa? –Cuestiono el invasor.

-¿Se nota tanto?

-No, la verdad es que no… pero debo decir que te conozco desde hace más de un año, así que llámalo intuición.

-¿Algún consejo? –cuestiono Mitsuki con una leve sonrisa.

-Solo puedo decirte que no pienses en que harás el ridículo, porque no es así, tú y Yuni son las chicas que más saben cómo desenvolverse en este tipo de situaciones. Además, Tsuna estará todo el tiempo contigo y nosotros también estaremos ahí, así que tranquilízate.

-Gracias. –Dijo Mitsuki con una gran sonrisa, se sentó en la orilla de la cama intentado ponerle fin a sus nervios.- ¿Todavía no llega Ayaka y Yukiko?

-No, siguen con las chicas que llegaron de Japón. Pero no creo que tarden.

-¿Has hablado con Tsuna sobre sus amigos? –Cuestiono Mitsuki con voz baja y sin mirar al contrario.- ¿Esta feliz de ver a Kyoko y Haru de nuevo?

-No, no he tenido mucho tiempo a solas con él, por lo que no hemos hablado sobre las chicas.

Los dos se quedaron callados, esperando a que el otro dijera algo. Después de casi cinco minutos y ver que la chica no hablaría, decidió seguir él.

-¿Sigues empecinada en llevar a cabo tu decisión? ¿No hay nada que te haga cambiar de opinión? Porque te repito, no estoy de acuerdo contigo…

-Pero me apoyaras ¿no? –lo interrumpió la pelirroja.

-Sabes que sí. Te considero una hermana, y por eso mismo solo deseo tu felicidad.

-Ya sabes lo que siento por Tsuna y no lo niego… pero entre nosotros existen dos sombras…

-Lo sé… No sigas… Hare lo que quieras. -Dijo con pesar, odiaba no poder oponerse a la chica.

-¿Eso significa que seguirás con el acuerdo? –pregunto la pelirroja mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sí, eso significa. –suspiro.

-Gracias Gelaro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gokudera y la chica de la servidumbre estaban caminando hacia la habitación de Tsuna, al acercarse lograron escuchar unos gritos.

-¡Reborn! ¡¿Dónde has estado?!

-No grites Dame-Tsuna y fui a visitar a Dame-Dino para tranquilizarlo para la fiesta.-se escuchó la voz juguetona del ex-arcobaleno del sol.

-¿Qué le hiciste? – exclamo preocupado Tsuna.

**_._**

**_Toc. Toc._**

**_._**

-Adelante.

-¡Décimo! – Exclamo Gokudera en cuanto entro a la habitación.- Me dijeron que desea verme.

-Acércate.-indico Tsuna mientras él tomaba asiento en un sofá que tenía en aquella habitación y dejando a lado la pelea con su tutor.

-Si.-el guardián velozmente tomo asiento en otro sillón frente a su jefe.

-Bueno Hayato, te llame porque te voy a decir cómo será la sucesión y tú se los explicaras a los demás.

-De acuerdo.

-Mira la sucesión será así.-dijo Tsuna empezando a explicar cómo se llevaría a acabo todo, de la fiesta, las parejas que tenían que tener, que tenían que hacer y decir en la ceremonia y muchas cosas más.

-¿Y a quien invitaras al baile, Hayato? ¿Kyoko, Hana, Haru? – pregunto el castaño.

-Aprovechando que no está la piña pues a Nagi.

-Hablando de ella, me llegaron rumores de que tú y Nagi… ya sabes.-dijo con una sonrisa divertida al ver el sonrojo de su guardián.

-¡No es verdad Décimo! ¡Son puros disparates! ¡Y no creo que Nagi tenga esos tipos de sentimientos hacia mí! – exclamaba la tormenta alterada.

-Pero te gustaría.-dijo Reborn con una sonrisa poniendo más rojo al pobre del peli-plata.

-¡Claro que no! – exclamo.

-¿No te gusta Nagi? – pregunto el Décimo.

-¿Eh? No es eso, no negare que Nagi es linda pero…

-¿Pero…?

-Ahh.-suspiro la tormenta cansado, ya ni sabía que decir.

-Hayato.-llamo serio el castaño por lo que el peli-plata volteo.-Tengo que hablarte sobre Mukuro…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minia terminaba de arreglarse para la ceremonia de sucesión, después de su nada agradable encuentro con Yukiko y las otras había corrido a su casa para arreglarse, esperando la llamada del Decimo Vongola para pedirle que fuera su pareja de esa noche. Durante la llamada que recibió en la mañana de parte de Gelaro, se enteró que había sido un día complicado para _"su futuro esposo"._ Comprendió muy a su manera que estaba ocupado y por eso no había podido hablar con ella, por lo que prefirió arreglarse y simplemente esperar que él llamara.

Se acercaba la hora que la invitación a la sucesión decía y ella no había recibido la famosa llamada. Su madre ya le había dicho que terminara sus asuntos porque partirían en menos de diez minutos a la mansión Vongola, quería ser de las primeras en llegar.

Durante el transcurso a la mansión le explico a su madre que tal vez no podría pasar todo el rato con ella, porque Tsuna le pediría ser su pareja esa noche.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gokudera había regresado con los demás guardianes después de su plática con el Décimo. Se encontró con la fortuna de encontrar a Hibari en la sala apartado de los otros dos, pero al fin y al cabo en el mismo cuarto. El azabache le había ahorrado el esfuerzo de buscarlo y de tener que repetir dos veces la información que les daría.

-Hey, escuchen. -dijo el peli-plateado interrumpiendo la conversación entre Yamamoto y Ryohei.- Tengo que darles unas instrucciones de parte del Juudaime.

-¿Que sucede Gokudera? -pregunto Yamamoto al verlo un poco incómodo.

-¿Que te dijo Sawada? -cuestiono gritando Ryohei.

Hibari quien se mantenía en la esquina más alejada lo miro de forma amenazante. La tormenta suspiro, debía que ver la manera para decirles las cosas y que no armaran un revuelo. Comenzó con lo más sencillo del asunto, el cómo sería el proceso de la ceremonia de sucesión. Después les indico lo que debían decir, con sus propias palabras y el cómo procedería después de la fiesta. También aprovecho para anunciarles que el Décimo y él se ausentarían a mitad de la fiesta para ir a una junta de capos. Los guardianes querían acompañarlos, no querían que sus amigos corrieran riesgos, sin embargo a base de gritos y explicaciones Gokudera los convenció de que no armaran alboroto por querer ir; solo serían Tsuna, otro guardaespaldas y él. Después de explicar todo eso, la tormenta se quedó callada, buscando de nuevo la manera de contarles lo que sucedía...

-¿Qué es lo que ocultas? -cuestiono Yamamoto, notaba muy pensativo al peli-plateado.

-Lo que pasa es que...-Suspiro, debía decirlo tal como era.- No sé si Mukuro permanecerá como guardián... El Juudaime lo ha dejado libre de obligaciones.

-¿Qué? - el sol y la lluvia estaban estupefactos. Hibari quien hasta el momento había permanecido lo más lejos posible se acercó al sofá, mirando a la tormenta.

-¿Recuerdan que el Juudaime y Mukuro se fueron durante el desayuno? -pregunto el peli-plata. Ryohei y Yamamoto asintieron.- Ahí fue cuando...

.

**~Flash Back~**

Cuando Tsuna le abrió la puerta a Mukuro de su despacho, la niebla se adentró al lugar. Sin siquiera sospechar a quien se encontraría ahí. Mukuro se detuvo a mitad de la puerta impidiéndole el paso a Tsuna, quien comprendió el porqué de su tensión repentina. El castaño coloco las manos en la espalda del mayor y lo empujo al interior del lugar. Cerró la puerta y fue el sonido del seguro lo que regreso al presente a Mukuro.

-Oya~ Oya~ que invitados más indeseados tienes Vongola.-dijo mordaz el guardián.

-Gracias por venir Bermuda, Jager. -dijo el castaño ignorando a su amigo y acercándose a sus invitados. Tomo asiento.

Los invitados del Décimo Vongola, eran Bermuda y Jager, quienes se encontraban en uno de los sillones de la habitación. La sola presencia de aquellos tipos alteraba a la niebla.

-Hablemos rápido Décimo. -dijo el ex-arcobaleno más pequeño- ¿Qué es lo que desea?

El Vongola dirigió su atención a su guardián que tenía el ceño fruncido, y seguía en el lugar donde lo dejo. Suspiro y le indico con un gesto de mano al mayor que tomara asiento también. La niebla se dirigió al tercer sillón de la sala, sentándose bruscamente y sin apartar su enojada mirada de los Vendicare.

-Kufufu~ ¿Qué es lo que planeas, Vongola? -pregunto molesto Mukuro.

-He pedido su presencia aquí -el castaño se dirigió a sus invitados- porque quiero que el contrato sobre la liberación de Mukuro se vuelva a hacer.

-¿Porque? -cuestiono Bermuda un poco desconcertado.

-Explícate Vongola. -exigió Mukuro.

-No quiero que Mukuro esté obligado a permanecer con Vongola, si no lo desea. -comenzó a hablar Tsuna- Le di a mis otros guardianes la oportunidad de decidir, por lo que no me parece justo que Mukuro no haya tenido la posibilidad de negarse. -todos entendieron que era debido al antiguo pacto- Razón por la que quiero cambiar las clausuras del contrato.

-No necesito de su lastima Vongola. -dijo el peli-piña fríamente.

-No es lastima Mukuro. -dijo el Vongola viéndolo a los ojos directamente, dándole a entender que no mentía.- Sé que odias la mafia y no deseo atarte aquí.

-Décimo, sabes mejor que nadie que Rokudo Mukuro...

-Lo sé. -el jefe Vongola interrumpió al Vendicare- Es por eso que seguiré haciéndome cargo de las acciones de Mukuro, solo quiero que él no esté obligado a permanecer junto a Vongola. Mukuro odia la mafia, no quiero que este atado al lugar que más repudia y odia. Como dije, YO personalmente me hare cargo de todas las acciones de Mukuro, Vongola no será involucrada en este nuevo trato. Solo mi persona.

-¿Que...?

-¿Está seguro? -Bermuda pregunto deteniendo el arranque de ira que tendría el ex-preso- Si Rokudo Mukuro llega a hacer algo en contra de las leyes de la mafia, tanto él como usted, serán llevados a Vindice para pagar la clandestina acción del sujeto en cuestión.

-Sí, estoy seguro. -contesto rápidamente el castaño, sin darle tiempo al contrario a replicar.

-Entonces serán cambiadas las clausuras pero también impondremos algunas para mantenerlo un poco al margen. -informo Bermuda.

-Claro. Siempre y cuando no sea obligado a permanecer en Vongola o a otra organización clandestina, además de que no tendrán vigilancia sobre él. Quiero que pueda caminar tranquilamente por la calle sin ser observado por algún miembro de Vindice.

-Está bien. Tiene mi palabra de que no vigilaremos sus movimientos.

Tsuna solo asintió, no podía hacer por el momento más. Hubiera deseado que Mukuro fuera liberado de cualquier tipo de vigilancia y que pudiera hacer uso de su vida libremente, pero también era consciente de que el Rokudo era alguien de gran poder y que podría ser considerado un peligro para las demás familias.

-En cuanto a lo de nuestras clausulas, le impondremos que al menos dos veces al año haga un trabajo para nosotros sin que pueda negarse. -el castaño miro a su amigo, quien tenía una expresión seria.- Que ni él ni su sequito se meta en asuntos de la mafia, si quiere una vida libre; la tendrá, muy lejos de este ambiente. -continuo Bermuda, mirando a los ojos a la niebla.- No puede matar a nadie y mucho menos a un mafioso sin razón.

-La mafia...

-Y que odies la mafia no es una justificación para una matanza. -aclaro Bermuda ante el argumento que daría la piña.

-Tsk.

-Si él estará libre del ambiente de la mafia, ¿en qué es lo que te ayudara? -interrogo Tsuna, ese punto no le quedó claro.

-Requeriremos en ocasiones sus excelentes ilusiones para algunos interrogatorios o en algo más. No se preocupe Décimo, cumpliré mi palabra de mantenerlo a raya de la vida de mafiosos.

-Entonces está decidido. -hablo Tsuna.

-Si Rokudo Mukuro decide permanecer en Vongola, entonces las cláusulas del contrato anterior serán las validadas Sawada Tsunayoshi.

-Me parece bien.

El Vongola y el Vindice continuaron hablando sobre algunos detalles y sobre la sucesión de esa noche, así como de él rumbo que tomaría la organización ahora, todo bajo la atenta mirada y oído de Mukuro. Quien a pesar de ser el protagonista del contrato, prefiero hablar en privado con su jefe, ex-jefe o lo que fuera.

Después de casi dos horas de hablar, por fin Bermuda se fue. Fue en ese momento en que Mukuro decidió encarar al Décimo.

-Mukuro, eres libre. -decía Tsuna mientras se trasladaba a su escritorio- Puedes hacer lo que desea. Toma tu decisión y perdón por haber tardado en darte la libertad que te mereces.

-¿Porque haces esto Sawada Tsunayoshi? -Mukuro estaba molesto y no sabía la razón exacta, lo único que podía pensar era que el castaño estaba ordenando en su vida y no le gustaba- Sabes mejor que nadie que no cumpliré exactamente las clausuras del contrato. Serás llevado conmigo a Vindice por algo que no hiciste.

El Vongola desde su lugar sonrió levemente ante las palabras del contrario. En verdad Mukuro no había cambiado ante sus ojos, siempre orgulloso, ¿y porque no decirlo ahora? Un poco Tsundere, bien podría decir un simple _"Gracias"_, porque Tsuna estaba más que seguro que su guardián no haría nada contra las reglas que se le impusieron. En el poco tiempo en que lo vio disfrutar de su libertad supo que Mukuro no quería volver a prisión.

-Porque eras una importante persona en mi familia aunque a ti no te guste. -le dijo viéndolo directamente. La niebla se estremeció por el aura de determinación del menor- Además sé que cumplirás las clausulas, después de todo no quieres dejar solos a los chicos de Kokuyo ¿cierto? -el peli-piña frunció el ceño- Si tienes algún problema ven a verme aunque dudo que lo hagas. -Mukuro quería gritarle muchas cosas, estaba enojado... pero aun así ninguna palabra salía de sus labios.- Pero quiero que quede muy en claro que vengas a pedirme ayuda a MI y no a Vongola. -Tsuna sonrió aún más- Odias la mafia y te comprendo Mukuro, no es exactamente la mafia en donde quería vivir mi vida pero tengo que hacerlo para poder proteger lo más importante para mí. -el castaño suspiro- Además, ¿quién dice que no puedo hacer que el **_Resplandecer de Vongola_** que se dio durante el liderazgo de Primo regrese?

-Escuche tus planes para esta noche -por fin pudo articular palabras- ¿En verdad piensas llevar tan descabellado plan?

Tsuna se quedó un momento mudo, no supo que responderle. El guardián se preocupaba por él. Asintió con una sonrisa y busco un folder entre los muchos de su escritorio, cuando lo encontró se lo entrego al ilusionista quien dejo su postura molesta y lo abrió.

-Eso es lo que tengo planeado. -comento con pesar el Vongola mientras el guardián leía los documentos- Sera difícil y no es lo que quisiera hacer, pero ya revise todas las posibilidades que pudiera tener... en todas y en cada una, hay sufrimiento. Escogí la que tenía menos riesgos para mi familia.

-Yo...

-Mukuro...-el peli-piña dejo de revisar los papeles y lo miro.- No tienes que estar involucrado aquí. Eres libre en toda la extensión de la palabra, yo me encargo del resto. He dispuesto un departamento para ti y los chicos, en Roma. El vuelo sale a las 5:00 de la tarde. Alguien los llevara al aeropuerto... Te deseo una larga vida. Y estoy más que feliz de conocerte.

Mukuro se quedó sin palabras, su rostro mostraba su sentimiento de desconcierto. ¿Era libre? ¿En verdad podía hacer y deshacer su vida? Se quedó quieto y desorientado en su lugar. Tsuna sonrió y paso a su lado, dándole una palmaditas en su espalda como muestra de apoyo. Mukuro reacciono a medias, ante el tacto y solo pudo ver como el menor salía del despacho, sus piernas no respondieron y no pudo alcanzarlo.

**_~Fin del Flash Back~_**

.

Los guardianes estaban mudos, el silencio reinaba la habitación después de que Gokudera terminara de contarles el nuevo contrato sobre el guardián de la niebla. Ahora se explicaban el porqué de la ausencia del guardián. Una parte de ellos se alegraba de que por fin Mukuro Rokudo fuera libre de la mafia, pero otra parte se entristecía al saber que no lo verían más.

-¿Entonces quien ocupara el lugar de guardián de la niebla? -cuestiono un poco más serio de lo normal Yamamoto.

-No sé. La verdad no le pregunte al Décimo sobre ello. -comento Gokudera- Tal vez Chrome o tal vez...

Dejo la frase incompleta, no quería pensar en nadie más como su aliado de la niebla. Cuando Tsuna se lo conto, por su mente curso la imagen de la chica albina, ¿ella sería la nueva guardiana de la niebla? ¿Ese par de hermanos ocuparían los lugares de sus amigos ilusionista? Porque ahora que lo razonaba Chrome contaba como una más del sequito del mayor.

El silencio regreso de nuevo al lugar... pero no duro mucho; un grito agudo se escuchó junto con el abrir abrupto de la puerta.

-¡Kyo-nii! – grito feliz Ayaka aventándose a abrazar a la nube quien no rechazo el gesto.

-Aunque me llames así, te ganaste un castigo.-le contesto seriamente Hibari.

-Tsk, así que no funciono.-dijo Ayaka con pesar, pues el _"Kyo-nii"_ era un punto a su favor para que su hermano la dejara a veces hacer lo que quisiera.

Todos miraban consternados esa escena hasta que…

-¡¿ONII-CHAN?! –gritaron los guardianes sorprendidos. La chica los miro con una sonrisa _Made in Hibari_, definitivo, eran hermanos.

-Así es, mi nombre es Ayaka Hibari. Hermana menor de Kyoya por 3 años.-dijo orgullosa la chica.

-Definitivo son hermanos.-dijo Hayato al ver la arrogancia.- Esa arrogancia no se encuentra en cualquiera.

-Haha. Una hermanita. –dijo divertido Yamamoto.

-¡Hermanas menores Extremas! –grito Ryohei.

Mientras los demás hablaban sobre la nueva Hibari, Chrome se acercó al peli-plata al no ver a su Maestro ahí reunido con ellos.

-Hayato –llamo la atención del guardián, quien trago seco.- ¿Y Mukuro-sama?

¡Y ahí esta! Lo que no quería enfrentar, ¿cómo decirle a la tímida chica sobre que su maestro se había ido? ¿La estaría esperando a ella en el aeropuerto? Si le decía era posible que la chica todavía lo alcanzara y se fuera con él. Pero significaba perder a otra persona importante. Suspiro intentando serenarse y pensar... Lo pensó mejor y Tsuna no había dicho nada sobre que ella se fuera, tentó su suerte. Tal vez cuando ella se enterara más adelante por su jefe, él le daría la opción de irse también.

-No lo sé. Después de su plática con el Décimo no le he vuelto a ver.-dijo, no mentía del todo.

-Ya veo. –dijo preocupada.

-No te preocupes, ya a parecerá la piña.-dijo intentando hacer sonreír a la chica.

-Jóvenes amos, las habitaciones están listas. Pueden subir a cambiarse con tranquilidad.-dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, entonces me voy a ver a Mitsuki.-dijo Ayaka saliendo rápidamente.

Todos fueron a las habitaciones a cambiarse y arreglarse para la fiesta de sucesión que sería esa tarde. Por fin Sawada Tsunayoshi tomaría el puesto del Décimo Capo de la Famiglia Vongola, convirtiéndose así en Tsunayoshi D´ Vongola.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La fiesta estaba comenzando. Todo estaba en orden; los invitados empezaban a llegar siendo recibidos por la servidumbre y guardianes del noveno. Así como todo estaba acomodado para el banquete. Varias personas conocidas para la décima generación se reunían ahí.

Los demás guardines se encontraban en el salón con sus respectivas parejas…

Ryohei vestía un _esmoquin_ negro, camisa amarilla y corbata negra; Kyoko era su compañera esa noche y ella tenía puesto un vestido color amarillo, escotado con un moño del lado izquierdo, la falda le llegaba hasta las rodillas y traía unas zapatillas plateadas con flores. Su cabellera larga suelta. En su muñeca derecha traía el corsage, probando así que era pareja del sol, era un girasol.

Gokudera tenía puesto un_ traje ejecutivo _negro, camisa roja y una corbata que complementado el atuendo, a pesar de estar en contra de tener compañía esa noche, pero está consciente que no podía asistir a la fiesta sin una. Con mucho esfuerzo y un gran sonrojo le pidió a Haru que fuera su compañera de esa noche, contra todo pronóstico ella acepto. Ella vestía un vestido rojo con negro en la parte baja, escotado con flores negras de encaje y un moño en el hombro izquierdo, su peinado era un chongo con un listón rojo de una flor. En su muñeca derecha traía el corsage, una dalia roja con blanco.

Yamamoto vestía un traje de _tres botones _negros, con una camisa azul y corbata negra. Le pidió a Hana ser su pareja con un leve sonrojo. Ella acepto al ver que las otras chicas ya tenían pareja. Kurokawa vestía un vestido azul plateado y negro en la parte de abajo, escotado, su cabellera suelta. En su muñeca derecha traía el corsage, era un Bachelor Button

Hibari vestía un traje ejecutivo color negro, camisa color morada y corbata negra. Se encontraba en la esquina más alejada del salón, moría por escaparse al jardín, sin embargo tenía que vigilar que nadie se pasara con su pareja, la cual vestía un vestido morado corto y bien escotado, botas negras y cabellera suelta ya que no gustaba de amarrarse el cabello. Ayaka platicaba con algunos socios de Tsuna que ella había conocido tiempo atrás, sentía a sus espaldas la mirada inquisidora de su hermano. En su muñeca derecha traía el corsage, era un loto violeta.

Los tres guardianes y sus parejas se encontraban juntos al lado de Chrome, quien tenía puesto un vestido índigo con el corset negro, escotado. En su muñeca derecha traía el corsage, era un lirio índigo. Nadie se había atrevido a contarle sobre Mukuro y el hecho de que su maestro era libre de Vongola tal como había dicho Tsuna, Gelaro era su pareja de esa noche el vestía. Gelaro vestía un traje corte italiano negro, una camisa color turquesa, corbata negra y sus inseparables orejeras.

Por su parte Yukiko era su compañera de esa noche de Quiang, vestía un vestido blanco largo. En su muñeca derecha traía el corsage, era una Mongolia. La pareja se encontraban hablando con la familia Millifiore, cuando escucharon aplausos llamando la atención de todos hacia las escaleras principales de la casa, desde donde bajaban tranquilamente 3 personas, el Nono, el Décimo y su pareja.

-Sean bienvenidos.-empezó a hablar el Noveno una vez que estaba más cerca de las personas ahí reunidas.- Hoy es un gran día para mí y la organización. En este día, doy por hecho mi retiro para entregarle mi puesto a mi nieto Tsunayoshi D´ Vongola. -dijo haciendo un ademan de mano dándole la palabra al joven cielo.

-Ante todo quiero agradecer que hayan venido hoy que es un día especial para mí y mi Familia. Como ha dicho mi abuelo, hoy él descansa por fin después de haber dado una guerra por mantener en alto a la organización. Hoy por fin podrá obtener un descanso merecido de su esfuerzo. Yo, Tsunayoshi D´ Vongola, seré quien tomara su lugar como Decimo jefe. Abuelo, te doy mi palabra, que Vongola seguirá en pie y en lo alto, grandes cambios surgirán con mi llegada pero eso no quiere decir que no siga Vongola en su resplandor. Por favor disfruten de la velada, en un rato más daremos inicio con la ceremonia.

Los invitados aplaudieron, volviendo a retomar minutos después sus pláticas individuales o se acercaron a donde estaban los dos jefes de Vongola para hablar con ellos. Entre los invitados se encontraba una rubia que miraba todo con molestia, por no decir odio. Observaba como su gran sueño se había arruinado y todo por una mujerzuela como ella la llamaba. Estaba convencida de que aquella tipa había embrujado a su adorado autonombrado prometido. Minia estaba enojada, furiosa, era capaz de arremeter contra la chica pelirroja pero una mano en su hombro derecho la detuvo, miro fulminante al dueño de aquella extremidad, encontrándose con Novikov, quien le recomendó hablar con Iemitsu, de seguro aquel viejo rubio la ayudaría.

-Joven Vongola. –saludo un apuesto joven rubio, de apariencia amable.

Tsuna lo miro con una sonrisa en los labios y se despidió de uno de su socio que lo había saludado en cuanto bajo las escaleras, para acercarse al rubio.

–Me alegra ser uno de los invitados de esta noche. -dijo el invitado en cuanto se acercó el castaño.- Déjeme decirle que espero la ceremonia con expectación. Y espero me permita elogiar a tan bella compañía que tiene esta noche.

-Señor Bill-dijo Tsuna estrechando la mano del invitado en forma de saludo.- Es un gusto verlo esta noche. Déjeme presentarle a mi pareja… Mitsuki Ichinose.

**.**

* * *

**NT: ¿Les gusto? Eso esperamos. ¿Merecemos RW? Doble capitulo en algunos momentos subiré el otro XD**


	38. SUCESIÓN: Lealtad II

**NT: ¡Hola! ¿Como están? Aquí les dejo el capitulo nuevo.**

**KHR no me pertenece.**

**Aclaraciones:**

* ... * = Pensamientos

-...- = Diálogo

~ Flash Back ~ = Recuerdos

(...) = Traduciendo Un idioma

((...)) = Interferencia de la Autora

POV = Cambio de Narrador.

* * *

**Cap. 30 - Sucesión: Lealtad II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los invitados aplaudieron, volviendo a retomar minutos después sus pláticas individuales o se acercaron a donde estaban los dos jefes de Vongola para hablar con ellos.

-Joven Vongola. –saludo un apuesto joven rubio, de apariencia amable.

Tsuna lo miro con una sonrisa en los labios y se despidió de uno de su socio que lo había saludado en cuanto bajo las escaleras, para acercarse al rubio.

-Me alegra ser uno de los invitados de esta noche. -dijo el invitado en cuanto se acercó el castaño.- Déjeme decirle que espero la ceremonia con expectación. Y espero me permita elogiar a tan bella compañía que tiene esta noche.

-Señor Bill.-dijo Tsuna estrechando la mano del invitado en forma de saludo.- Es un gusto verlo esta noche. Déjeme presentarle a mi pareja… Mitsuki Ichinose.

-Es un gusto conocer a tan hermosa jovencita. -dijo galantemente el rubio, tomando la mano de Mitsuki y dándole un leve beso en el dorso.- Espero este consciente del mundo con el que está involucrada. No deseo que una dama como usted salga dañada.

-Agradezco la preocupación pero ciento decir que innecesaria. -dijo educadamente la pelirroja.- Se bien dónde estoy metida, y conozco el suelo que piso. E incluso me atrevo a decir que no hay lugar más seguro que al lado de Tsuna, después de todo; Vongola es una empresa de seguridad privada. Aun así agradezco de corazón su preocupación, Etto...

-¡Oh! Que descortés de mi parte. -exclamo avergonzado el mayor.- Me presento; mi nombre es Bill Lawler. Soy comandante de la policía. Soy un conocido de Tsunayoshi desde hace un tiempo.

-¿Policía? -cuestiono Mitsuki al castaño.- No sabía que Tsuna conociera a los miembros de la policía. -la chica sonrió- Aunque siendo ambos de seguridad, supongo que es normal que se traten.

-Quisiera decir que es eso lo que nos une.- contesto el castaño.

-¿Eh? -la pelirroja vio a ambos chicos. El Vongola suspiro y el policía le sonreía.- ¿Entonces cómo se conocieron?

-Soy el encargado de algunos casos referentes a la mafia y sus fechorías.

-Mmm...

-No parece sorprendida por oír sobre Vongola y la mafia. -menciono el policía.

-¿Porque lo dice? -cuestiono con una sonrisa Mitsuki.

-Porque por lo regular me preguntarían, ¿qué tiene que ver Vongola con la mafia? ¿Qué relación tiene Tsunayoshi con ambas cosas? Algo por el estilo. -el policía se encogió de hombros.

-He oído tantas veces sobre que Vongola es una familia mafiosa. -dijo Mitsuki.- Así como del hecho de que el agua es azul.

-¿Eso significa que no lo cree?

-Por supuesto que no. -aseguro la Ichinose.- El hecho de que lo parezca, no significa que lo sea ¿cierto? Así como del hecho de que el agua es incolora, no azul.

-Sabias palabras. -alabo cortésmente el policía.- Su pareja es muy interesante.- se dirigió a Tsuna.

-Gracias. -dijo el castaño con una sonrisa sincera, se había mantenido callado en la conversación al notar que las intenciones del policía eran intentar sacar información de la chica.- Créame cuando le digo que en varias ocasiones me ha salvado su madurez.

-Gracias por los halagos.-dijo feliz la chica. Ambos hombres la miraron.- Pero ninguno de los dos me ha dicho que fue lo que los llevo a conocerse.

-Cierto, disculpe que nos desviáramos del tema. -comento el policía.

-No sé, si hace más de un año, habrás escuchado la noticia de que la policía recibió a las afueras de la jefatura, a un grupo esposado y amarrado de traficantes de blancas y órganos. -le dijo Tsuna a Mitsuki. La chica asintió. - Al parecer el joven Bill cree que Vongola está envuelta en ese acontecimiento.

-¿Cómo es posible que crea semejante atrocidad? -pregunto con fingida indignación la pelirroja.- Vongola jamás estaría aliada a semejante gente.

-Disculpe que la contradiga señorita. -hablo el joven rubio.- Sin embargo, bien es sabido que Vongola es una mafia. Que no se pueda probar es diferente...

Aunque el comentario no tenía nada de gracioso para el mayor, Tsuna y Mitsuki rieron levemente.

-...Regresando de nuevo a la pregunta. Pero en este caso, lo que me une al joven Vongola es diferente. Se sospecha que quien entrego a esa escoria de la sociedad es el Décimo, aquí presente. El orden público se volvió loco anunciando a un héroe que salvo a aquellas jóvenes y vengo a las personas que sufrieron la perdida de órganos. Pero la realidad es que la policía considera que aquel acto fue una riña entre mafias por el territorio y el vencedor fue entregado a nosotros, como un mensaje para las demás.

-Por supuesto que la persona que esté involucrado sería considerado un héroe. -comento Mitsuki.- Pero me temo decirle que Tsuna no está involucrado. Además si fuera una riña entre mafias, estoy segura que habría _"mejores"_ maneras de hacer pagar a la organización perdedora, no se arriesgarían a que los denunciaran los miembros de esa organización ¿o sí?

-Parece saber mucho de estos temas. -comento Bill observándola analíticamente.

-Para nada. Lo único que sé es por la lectura de algunos libros. Me encanta la cultura, y cuando vine a Italia me dedique a leer libros sobre la historia del país. -contesto con una gran sonrisa Mitsuki.

-Contestando su pregunta sobre los riesgos; me temo decir, que los miembros que fueron entregados padecen amnesia. O eso dicen.

-¿Parece no creerles? -dijo Tsuna.

-Son la mafia, su propio orgullo les impide hablar sobre las demás familias. -comento el policía encogiéndose de hombros.- Se rigen por la ley del silencio.

-Omertá. -dijo Mitsuki viéndolo fijamente.

-Exacto. -contesto el con una sonrisa.- Por mucho que se quieran matar entre ellos, no entregarían a voz a las demás organizaciones.

-Es algo muy interesante, debo agregar. -la pelirroja sonrió misteriosamente.

El policía miro a la pareja enfrente de él, centrando su atención en la chica; o era inocente de todo o era una gran actriz.

-Me alegra ver que los jóvenes de estos días se lleven tan bien. -el comentario de alguien más llamo su atención. Todos miraron a la persona que se les unió sin que lo notaran, encontrándose con un señor casi de la misma edad que Timoteo D´ Vongola.

-¡Padre! -exclamo el rubio.

-¿Padre? -pregunto Mitsuki a Tsuna quien le regreso la mirada, transmitiéndole que él tampoco sabía nada del asunto.

Durante los meses en que se habían tratado habían logrado una rara conexión. Solo necesitaban una mirada o a lo mucho una palabra, para saber lo que el otro deseaba. Ambos regresaron la vista al mayor, quien venía acompañado del Noveno.

-Tsuna, deseo presentarte a un viejo amigo. -comento alegremente el jefe mayor.

El castaño asintió y se acercó más a su abuelo, colocándose enfrente de su acompañante. Mitsuki iba prendada del brazo del menor. Ambos observaron detenidamente al hombre.

-Es gusto, mi nombre es Tsunayoshi D´ Vongola.

-Es un gusto joven Vongola. Soy Tom Lawler. Jefe de la policía de Sicilia.

Tsuna presento de nuevo a Mitsuki y se envolvieron en una charla con el padre de Bill.

Los demás guardianes querían acercarse, pero Coyote les había dicho que acompañaran a su antecesores (la novena generación) para que les presentaran a personas con las que tratarían más adelante.

La fiesta iba tranquilamente, los guardianes saludaban a sus conocidos -los pocos que tenían por el momento-, después de haber conocido a los socios o amigos de los guardianes mayores. El décimo Sol, Tormenta, Lluvia, Niebla (Chrome), y sus respectivas parejas, se juntaron para hablar entre ellos, las chicas igual hablaban entre ellas pero discretamente ponían atención a lo que los chicos hablaban.

-Ciao~ -saludo el rubio Cavalleone imitando a su tutor.- ¿Cómo les va? - pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Haneuma - saludo Gokudera.

-Buenas noches Dino-san - saludaron las chicas en italiano pero con el honorifico japonés.

-¡Voooii Mocoso! - grito Squalo acercándose a ellos.

-¡Squalo! - exclamó feliz el moreno con su típica sonrisa alegre.

-El escandaloso.-dijo Hayato.

-Voooii ¿a quién le dices escandaloso? - exclamo Squalo.

-Hahaha. Ma~ Ma~ tranquilos.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo les fue en la semana? - pregunto Dino.

-¿Semana? - pregunto Squalo.

-Sí, llegaron una semana de lo previsto.

-Entonces ¿ya convivieron con la mocosa?

-¿Mocosa? - preguntaron los guardianes.

-Se refiere a Yukiko.-aclaro Dino.

-¿Y? ¿Quién es el de esta vez? - pregunto Squalo pero esta vez a Dino.

-No lo sé, la última vez fue Bill, el policía.-respondió Dino con una sonrisa divertida.

-Esa mocosa no sabe cuándo detenerse.

-Es comprensible. Yuki-chan está pasando por la adolescencia.-dijo una nueva voz, que salió a la defensa de la princesa Bertesco.

-Siempre apoyándola Byakuran.-comento Dino.

-Hola~ -saludo el albino con su sonrisa y malvaviscos en mano. Los guardianes y las chicas escuchaban atentamente pues los hermanos Bertesco les daban curiosidad ya que no sabían nada de ellos.- Es que Yuki-chan incluso a veces se deja peor ella misma. Mejor la defiendo yo. Y sobre tu pregunta Squa-chan -dijo poniendo un tic en la ceja del peli-largo- en la semana fue Hayato.-dijo señalando al peli-plata.

-¿Yo? - pregunto. - ¿De qué hablan?

-Así que fuiste el desafortunado de las locuras de la mocosa.-dijo con verdadera lástima Squalo.

-Yukiko es una chica muy especial.-dijo Dino.-Cambia de amor cada vez que según ella alguien la deja.

-¿Ah? - exclamo sin comprender.

-Yuki-chan siempre se enamora de alguien y lo nombra su nuevo amor, sin consultarle a su _"Nuevo amor"_ solo hasta que el nuevo Amore le pone el paro se va tas otro.-dijo Byakuran.

-Hola~ - saludo alegremente Yukiko acompañado de tres personas.-Oh pero si están todos...

-¡Los ex-novios de Yukiko! - exclamo Ayaka que pasaba por ahí y escucho a la albina, volteo a ver y se encontró con una escena interesante por lo que interfirió.

-¿Ex-Novios? - pregunto divertido Park quien era uno de los que la acompañaban.

-¿Todos? - pregunto Lee mirándolos y vio a varias persona que no conocía y pensó que eran más ex de Yukiko que no pudo conocer por estar en china.

-Es raro ver a todos tus ex-novios juntos.-dijo Ayaka con diversión.

-Si tienes razón. ¡Cierto! Mi Ex-Hayato tiene que pasar por la sección fotográfica. Ya tengo una de todos mis ex´s solo faltaría Hayato al ser el último ¿no crees _Mi Ji-Hyung_?

-¿Cuando fue que pase a Ex? -se preguntó así mismo en susurro Hayato. Pero lo que no supo fue que dos personitas lo escucharon, y confundieron su tono de confundido porque ¿cuándo fue que el acepto a Yukiko? a uno de decepción.

-Te presento.-dijo la chica. - Él es _Mi Ex-Dino._

-Dino Cavalleone.-dijo el rubio con una gotita ante la manera de presentar de la chica.

-_Mi Ex-Squalo._

-Voooii. Mocosa nunca fuimos nada. Y no soy _"Mi Ex-Squalo"_ Soy Squalo Superbi.-exclamo el tiburón.

-_Mi Ex-Byakuran_.-señalo al albino.

-Byakuran Gesso.

-Después de _Mi Ex-Byakuran_ fue _Mi Ex-Quiang_ que ya conoces.

-Te dije que ella era única.-dijo Lee al coreano quien sonrió aún más divertido al igual que la chica que los acompañaba.

-También...ese pequeño –señalo a Lambo- de haya fue _Mi Ex-Lambo_.-dijo Yukiko, todos los guadianés y las chicas abrieron los ojos.

-¿El niño? - pregunto Ji-Hyung.

-Es que lo conocí de grande.-dijo con un puchero Yukiko.-No soy una asalta cunas.-exclamo Yukiko.

-Jajá, nadie piensa eso Yukiko.-le dijo Quiang.

-¿En serio? Qué bueno. Después de Lambo siguió el maldito de Bill.-dijo la chica con el ceño fruncido y con la mejilla muy infladas.-Después fue Mi Ex-Hayato.-dijo señalado a peli-plata quien se tensó.

-Yo no lo conozco.-dijo Lee mirándolo.

-Gokudera Hayato, guardián de la tormenta del Décimo. Un gusto-se presentó educadamente.

-¡Oh! El guardián de la tormenta de Tsunayoshi.-dijo Lee con una sonrisa.-Es un gusto. Soy Lee Quiang, soy el sucesor a séptimo de la familia Lee.

-Yo soy Park Ji-Hyung. Presidente de las empresas de seguridad Park en Corea y mi pareja es…

-Rosetta Rosse- dijo la chica.-Soy la mano derecha de Quiang.

-¿Supongo que ellos son los demás guardianes y sus parejas? – cuestiono Lee.

-Sí, lamento no haberla presentado antes ella es Haru.-dijo Hayato poniendo una mano en la espalda de Haru y atrayéndola un poco más al frente ya que las chicas se encontraban atrás de ellos.

-Haru Miura, un gusto.-dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-El gusto es nuestro.-dijo Lee tomándola de la mano y besándosela, lo mismo hizo Park.

-Hermosa compañía.-dijo Park.

-Gracias.-dijo Hayato y Haru sonrió aún más.-Él es…

-Yamamoto Takeshi, guardián de la lluvia.-se presentó alegre Takeshi.-Ella es mi pareja.

-Kurokawa Hana. Un gusto caballeros.-dijo con una sonrisa tenía que ser educada.

-Un gusto.-dijo Ji-Hyung haciendo lo mismo con Haru besando su mano al igual que Lee.

-Ryohei Sasagawa, Guardián del sol. Ella es mi hermana menor.

-Kyoko Sasagawa.-y con ella se repitió el mismo ciclo del beso en la mano.

-Yo soy Ayaka Hibari.-dijo presentándose a Park porque Lee ya la conocía.-Mi hermano mayor es Kyoya Hibari y guardián de la nube y se encuentra en el lugar más lejano de la fiesta ya que no le gustan las multitudes.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Es un gusto señorita Ayaka.-dijo con un beso en la mano.

-El gusto es mío Señor Park. Y Yukiko ¿cómo es que terminaste con todos estos caballeros? –pregunto con una sonrisa divertida para molestar y eso lo supieron todos de inmediato. Ella ya sabía las razones pero era divertido escuchar la de Squalo y como estaba presente pues a molestar se ha dicho…

-A mí también me encantaría saber.-dijo Ji-Hyung.

-Con Hayato me di cuenta que lo nuestro era imposible.-dijo mirando al peli-plata a quien le salió una gotita.-Con Dino al principio fue un amor hermosos pero el decidió que lo nuestro era imposible. Que aunque éramos el uno para el otro sufríamos.-dijo dramáticamente Yukiko.-Con Byaku-chan fue porque me di cuenta que somos como hermanos, confundí mi amor de hermano a un amor romántico pero suerte que me di cuenta antes. –Byakuran nada más asintió con la cabeza -Con Squalo. Pues…

-Yukiko – llego Gelaro con casi un metro atrás de distancia la tímida de Chrome que al ver a la tormenta se acerca a él rápidamente.

-Tu….mí hermano…-exclamo dramáticamente.-_Mi Ex-Squalo_ fue robado por mi hermano.-dijo aventándose a los brazo del coreano.

Todos miraron a la _"pareja de hombres"_ quienes se sonrojaron y fruncieron el ceño.

-Yukiko / Voooii Mocosa ya te dijimos que no es eso.-dijeron a unísono a la albina.

-Ya ven, siguen sincronizados, mejor díganme para cuando es la boda.-decía Yukiko dramatizando.

-Yukiko…Ahh – suspiro derrotado al ver que su hermana no le haría caso como siempre, Ayaka tenía una gran sonrisa le gustaba ver a Gelaro cansado.-Como sea, Squalo necesito hablar contigo. Disculpen pero podrían acompañar a mi pareja por algunos minutos.-dijo para retire con Squalo pero no antes mandarle una mirada asesina al _"coreanito"_.

.

_**((Angelice:** _Primero le dice a Lee "el chinito" y ahora va contra el pobre de Ji-Hyung diciéndole "el coreanito"

_**Marlene:** _Es Gelaro déjalo**))**

.

-Y luego no quieren que diga que son pareja.-dijo Yukiko separándose de Ji-Hyung mirando por donde fue su querido hermano.

Las sorpresas no faltaron durante la fiesta. Ningún incidente se presentó por lo que todos los invitados disfrutaban al máximo de la mejor noche de Vongola.

A pesar de la gran seguridad de la que eran favorecedores esa noche, Tsuna aún se sentía inquieto, había despertado con un mal presentimiento pero lo adjudicaba a los nervios que sentía en ese gran día, el saber que todos sus amigos estaban a salvo lo tranquilizaba, las únicas por las que se preocupaba de mas era por las chicas pero confiaba en que sus guardianes no las dejarían solas...

En ocasiones se unía alguno de sus guardianes a las pláticas que tenía con algún socio o conocido, pero se alejaban para seguir saludando y conversando con los demás invitados. El ambiente de fiesta fue roto por uno de los subordinados de Vongola...

-Comienza la ceremonia de sucesión. –anuncio a lo alto.

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio, la novena generación se puso al frente de todos.

-Es hora de nuestro juramento. - dijo el noveno con una sonrisa. Tsunayoshi se posó delante de la novena generación al lado del Nono - Guardianes del nuevo Cielo, den su juramento y demuestren su lealtad hacia el Décimo, hacia su Familia.

El Nono se hizo hacia atrás junto a todos sus guardianes quienes tenían una sonrisa al recordar su propio juramento, su ceremonia de sucesión se posó en sus mentes. Tsuna quedo entre los invitados y la generación anterior.

**\- Guardián del Sol -** dijo Ryohei acercándose y poniéndose delante de Tsuna.- **Su deber es ser el Sol que aclara el día destruyendo el infortunio de la familia con su propio cuerpo, se convierte así en el sol que brilla en un cielo claro alumbrando a todos. **\- acabo de decir su deber.

.

**POV Ryohei.**

**_*Siempre supe de Sawada por los rumores de que era un Dame, además de que era compañero de clases de Kyoko pero nunca le hable. Kyoko me hablaba de él, diciendo que era aún buena persona, quizás torpe y descuidado pero que era una persona amable. Sawada era una gran curiosidad. Cuando me entere sobre lo que hizo a Mochida, y luego lo vi jugando el partido de voleibol, demostrando así una gran fuerza de voluntad, le pregunte aún más cosas a Kyoko sobre él, llenándome de curiosidad y luego, cuando lo vi correr velozmente y lo agarre para detenerlo, y aun así él siguió llevándome a mí también… fue entonces en que me convencí que Sawada era una persona extrema._**

**_Cuando luche contra él lo comprobé aún más, Sawada poseía una voluntad inquebrantable aunque el parecía no saberlo. Luego paso las peleas que tuvimos contra Kokuyo School en la que perdí… pero Tsuna fue y le gano a Mukuro. ¡Eso fue extremo, emocionante! Después de eso fue cuando conocimos a los Varia y yo me hice alumno de Colonello-sensei. No quería volver a sentir el sabor de la derrota. _**

**_Luego cuando fuimos al futuro y supe que cualquier persona allegada a él se vería afectado internamente supe que lo nuestro ya no era un juego como decía Yamamoto, él también lo sintió… Había dos opciones, retirarse o seguir por el camino que había tomado sin medir antes… la respuesta era fácil, YO YA HABIA ACETADO SER UN GUARDIAN, NO ME RETRACTARIA DE MIS PALABRAS. Hemos pasado tantas cosas._**

**_Y no solo lo hago por Tsuna, la decisión que tome, fue hecha por mí y como hombre la cumpliré. Es mi forma de probarme a mí mismo estando cerca de mi familia para protegerla.*_**

**FIN del POV Ryohei.**

.

Ryohei poso su mano izquierda en su espalda y la derecha en su pecho, se inclinó enfrente del castaño, como señal de lealtad y respeto. Encendiendo su **_Llama de la Activación,_** que lo rodeo completamente. La llama solo la pudieron ver algunos invitados, y esos eran los de la mafia, la gente normal no la vio.

-Yo Ryohei Sasagawa acepto mi deber al extremo. –dijo seriamente.

Tsuna le dedico un leve asentimiento de cabeza y una ligera sonrisa, no podía demostrar más emociones que esas. Después de unos segundos se levantó de nuevo y se puso de nuevo en su lugar.

**\- Guardián de la Nube **– se acercó Hibari, pero como todos sabían. El jamás diría su juramento, ni se hincaría…-** Su deber es proteger a la familia desde un lugar independiente, teniendo un diferente punto de vista. -**Ok, lo hizo. **\- Convirtiéndose así en la distante nube solitaria arrastrada por el viento y siguiendo su propio camino. - **recito el deber.

.

**POV Kyoya.**

**_*Aquel maldito herbívoro que conocí cuando lo salve de unos delincuentes y me dio las gracias temerosamente pero agradecido, después lo volví a ver en mi escuela. Un inútil herbívoro como todos decían pero aun así tenía una sonrisa sincera y boba que no se apaga aun cuando escuchaba todos los insultos en su cara. Desde entonces me llamo la atención, era un herbívoro raro._**

**_Después llego aquel bebé cambiando todo de él… no simplemente saco lo que verdaderamente era aquel herbívoro, un carnívoro…no era un omnívoro, él estaba en los dos grupos._**

**_Desde que Sawada Tsunayoshi me involucro en sus asuntos he tenido que aguantar a una bola de herbívoros pero he podido luchar con gente poderosa y sé que estando al lado del omnívoro poder seguir luchando a mis libertades… además yo siempre pago mis deudas y le debo una grande ha Vongola quien ayudo a que Namimori superara la crisis económico que sufrió, he aceptado el deber de la nube._**

**_No solo por el omnívoro hago esto. Es algo que no puedo dejar pasar, el estar en estos momentos aquí es algo que tengo que hacer para demostrarme que he encontrado un lugar.*_**

**Fin del POV Kyoya.**

.

-Acepto mi deber. -Encendió su **_Llama de la Propagación_** que lo rodeo, después de unos segundos se retiró.

Algo que nadie creía posible, paso... y todo porque minutos antes Reborn le había prometido una lucha contra Tsuna y él. Claramente él no se hinco pero la ilusión que tenía puesta si lo hizo ante la vista de la gente normal

**\- Guardián de la Lluvia **–se acercó Yamamoto con una sonrisa-** Su deber es prepararse para la batalla y limpiar la sangre que ha sido derramada, convirtiéndose así en la lluvia pasajera que se lleva todo.**

.

**POV Takeshi.**

**_*Conocí en realidad a Tsuna desde niños pero jamás le hable, lo veía de lejos y escuchaba todos los rumores sobre él. Yo no me acerque no por los rumores si no por Tsuna, sentía que si me acercaba el huiría, por lo que preferí verlo a lo lejos. Viendo que los rumores sobre él eran verdad, pero no porque fuese torpe. En realidad eran los nervios y su timidez lo que provocaban su torpeza._**

**_Cuando entramos a Namichuu, un día vi a Tsuna diferente, no le tome mucha importancia. Fue hasta que llego Gokudera que me di cuenta, que Tsuna empezaba a cambiar y me alegraba que empezara a tener amigos._**

**_Unos pocos días después, me deprimí. Tsuna intento animarme aunque no me conocía, solo me reconocía por mi popularidad, su intento de animarme no lo logro del todo pero me alegre que lo intentara pero mis motivos de depresión me sofocaron más. No negare que fui un estúpido en mi intento de suicidio. Fue algo tonto, apresurado y que en lo que pude haber lastimado a muchos con eso; en esos momentos no pensé, incluso ofendí a Tsuna pero aun así el arriesgo su vida por mí, salvándome y dándome mi lección de vida, una que jamás olvidare._**

**_No es solo eso lo que Tsuna me ha dado. Me salvo, me reconoció como soy, me acepto, me dio amigos que igualmente me aceptaron por lo que era y sobre todo me dio una Familia; le debo mucho a Tsuna que no sé cómo empezar a pagárselo._**

**_Gracias a Tsuna conocía buenas personas como Chrome, Mukuro, Sempai, Haru, Sasagawa, Kurokawa, Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta, Mamma, ellos y muchas personas que me han aceptado y ayudado a mejorar… en esa categoría esta Squalo. Es por eso que estoy aquí._**

**_Seré su guardián de la lluvia, cumpliré mi deber que me otorgo y estaré con él como amigo, como familia. Además esto es como una muestra para mí de la cual estoy orgulloso, he encontrado un lugar al cual pertenecer y no estoy para nada arrepentido de esta decisión, al contrario, estoy orgulloso de pertenecer aquí con ellos.*_**

**Fin del POV Takeshi.**

.

-Acepto mi deber. Me convertiré en la lluvia que limpia todo.-dijo Yamamoto hincándose y encendiendo su **_Llama de la Tranquilidad_** para luego levantarse y retirarse a su lugar.

**• Guardián del Trueno -**se acercó Otona Lambo, el pequeño Lambo no sería mostrado por protección **\- Su deber es ser como un pararrayos que acepta todos los daños y prejuicios de la familia, convirtiéndose así en el trueno que esconde un golpe simple pero poderoso destruyéndolos. – **recito Otona Lambo con una sonrisa.

.

**POV Lambo**

**_*Desde que fui a Japón para matar a Reborn, llegue a casa de Tsuna-nii, conocí a Mamma, I-pin, Bianchi aunque casi siempre me intentaba matar a mí y no a mi pequeño yo. También conocí a Haru-Nee, Kyoko-Nee, Chrome-Nee, Hana-Nee, Hayato-Nii, Takeshi-Nii, Ryohei-Nii, Fuuta… esas y más personas he conocido gracias a Tsuna-nii, quien siempre ha sido un gran hermano mayor para mí. Me protegió y cuido, me enseño mucho, me dio una familia que me aceptaron como era. No voy negar que de niño fuera un chillón, es verdad, pero siempre estaban ahí todos para protegerme._**

**_Jamás pensé que de un viaje que comenzó como venganza, encontraría lo más importante, mi Famiglia. Cuando comprendí que yo sería un guardián me sorprendí y me puse feliz, estaría por siempre con todos._**

**_Después de eso me di cuenta que ellos preferían llevar todo el peso y dejarme libre, porque era un niño y necesitaba divertirme. Lo agradecí pero al mismo tiempo quise ser grande para estar con ellos, para poder ayudarlos, ahora mismo tomare mi deber como guardián. Por fin estaré a la par de ellos. Por fin estaré con toda la familia. Por fin podre ser yo mismo.*_**

**Fin del POV Lambo**

.

-Acepto ese deber como mío, protegeré a mi familia.-dijo Otona Lambo reverenciando a su jefe y encendiendo su **_Llama de la Solidificación. _**

Tsuna lo miro con cariño, Lambo era al único guardián del que no soportaba saber que lo estaba encadenando a ese tipo de vida. Aun así respetaría la decisión que había tomado el más pequeño, porque ya había hablado anteriormente con él también.****

**• Guardián de la Tormenta - **se acercó Hayato poniéndose delante de Tsuna** \- Su deber es atacar constantemente al enemigo sin dejarle descanso, convirtiéndose así en la tormenta violenta que lo destruye todo. **

**.**

**POV Hayato.**

**_*Crecí en el mundo bajo, crecí en una mentira, mentira que fue descubierta a los ocho cuando me entere quien era mi verdadera madre, una hermosa pianista, la misma que hizo que amara aún más el piano._**

**_Cuando me entere de todo, escape de casa, y empecé a vivir como supuse que tenía que ser, porque en cuanto supe la verdad sentí que perdía mi identidad, no era lo que creía ser, para mí fue como si todo lo que viví hubiera sido una ilusión. Después de unos largos años en solitario fui a Japón, y conocí al Juudaime, a quien me enfrente por el puesto de Décimo Vongola pero la verdad es que ya no sabía que hacer de mi vida. El Juudaime me salvo aun siendo su enemigo, se puede decir también me apresure en llamarlo mi salvador y jefe, pero creo que necesitaba en quien confiar, y escogí al Juudaime para eso. Pero no me arrepiento; gracias a eso, he vivido momentos emocionantes, alegres, frustrantes, tristes, melancólicas, pero son más los momentos felices. También arregle los problemas con mi hermana, pareciese que seguimos igual pero desde que me entere todo sobre mi madre gracias a mi hermana del futuro, creo que he podido descansar en paz con ese tema._**

**_Gracias a que el Juudaime me acepto he podido tener una familia. Una familia que no tuve de niño. Le debo tantas cosas al Juudaime que no sobria que hacer para pagarle todo. Pero de algo estoy 100% seguro y es que mientras me quede a su lado, hare hasta lo imposible porque el Juudaime mantenga una sonrisa, una sonrisa para su familia._**

**_Mi deber como guardián de la tormenta lo tomare, le seré de ayuda en todo al Juudaime como muestra de que me he aceptado como soy.*_**

**Fin del POV Hayato.**

**.**

-Yo Gokudera Hayato acepta ese papel. Mi llama de la voluntad es para este cielo que me ha aceptado.- recito su deber y juramento hacia el décimo Vongola, inclinándose como señal de lealtad y respeto. Encendiendo su **_Llama de la Desintegración_** que lo rodeo completamente.

Después de la tormenta seguía la niebla, tanto Hayato y Nagi eran los más preocupados referentes a Mukuro, quien no había aparecido hasta el momento. Chrome traía puesto un antifaz a pedido de Tsunayoshi, quien le dijo tanto a ella como a Yukiko que se pusieran uno, tapando así medio rostro. Su antifaz era el de una mariposa color índigo, como su llama. Al ver como la tormenta se retiraba, suspiro, era su turno junto con el de Mukuro quien no estaba, parecía que tendría que hacerlo sola.

**\- Guardián de la Niebla **\- dijo Chrome con una sonrisa débil, su maestro no se había presentado -** Su deber es pretender que algo existe cuando no existe y viceversa, confundiendo al enemigo y sin permitir que se capture la verdadera forma de la familia, convirtiéndose en la niebla que no puede ser revelada.**

-Kufufu~ Rokudo Mukuro acepta el puesto.-dijo Mukuro apareciendo entre una cortina de niebla enfrente de Tsuna y de Chrome, quien sonrió con felicidad. Mukuro vestía un_ chaque _negro, una camisa color índigo y corbata negra.

-Segundo guardián de la niebla también acepta el puesto. No dejare que la niebla que protege a la familia se desintegre. -dijo mostrando su felicidad en su tono de voz.

Los dos encendieron su **_Llama de la Construcción_**, Mukuro puso su mano izquierda en su espalda y la derecha en su pecho inclinándose levemente con una sonrisa burlona, Chrome hizo lo mismo solo que se inclinó más que Mukuro.

.

**POV Mukuro.**

**_*La Mafia fue la causante de nuestro sufrimiento cuando fuimos niños, años después intente matar al sucesor de los Vongola, siendo que esta es la más fuerte y con ella podría destruir la mafia y ahora le estoy jurando lealtad al Décimo Vongola, que ironía da la vida._**

**_Desgraciadamente para mí, Sawada Tsunayoshi me ha demostrado que podrá regresar a Vongola como era en un principio. Será guiado por Primo después de todo._**

**_Kufufu~ estar cerca del Vongola será entretenido, podre molestar al ave, al perrito y a todos los demás. Nagi y los chicos me necesitan. Además quiero comprobar con mis propios ojos hasta dónde llegara Sawada Tsunayoshi como Décimo Vongola._**

**_Claro que si no cumple con mis expectativas, me apoderare de su cuerpo y destruiré la mafia con él. Si Tsunayoshi llega a cumplir con todo, creo que poder descansar de lo que me ata y poder liberarme de lo que me encadena.*_**

**Fin del POV Mukuro.**

.

**POV Chrome**

**_*Mi vida con mi familia de sangre no fue la mejor, después de aquel accidente cuando escuche a mi madre decir que no le importaba, no sentí nada. Sabía que no me querían lo suficiente. También fue ese día en que conocí a Mukuro-sama, me salvo de aquel lugar, me llevo con quienes convivo ahora, aquellas personas que empezarían a ser mis amigos, después conocí al Boss._**

**_El Boss me trato bien desde el principio, quizás desconfió un poco pero me acepto aun así como su guardiana de la niebla junto a Mukuro-sama, me dio una familia, una familia que me ha aceptado como soy, me ha ayudado, me quieren como yo los quiero._**

**_Mi timidez quizás no me ha dejado acoplarme completamente con todos pero de algo estoy segura, cuando lo haga nadie me rechazara. Mukuro-sama me dio la libertad y el Boss me dio una familia. Les debo mucho a los dos, por eso me alegra que Mukuro-sama haya llegado, ahora poder pagarles a los dos al mismo tiempo. Podre estar con todos._**

**_Seré valiente como siempre lo desee y lo mejor de todo para defender lo que soy ahora y proteger lo que me hizo descubrir quien soy.*_**

**Fin del POV Chrome**

.

-_Sol, Nube, Lluvia, Rayo, Tormenta y Niebla_, él influencia a cada uno de ellos. Los entiende y los acepta así como ahora también a la _Nieve_. Así es como tiene que ser el _Cielo_. - recito en voz baja Reborn, con una sonrisa sentado en el hombro de Dino quien sonrió al escuchar eso. Los hermanos Bertesco se posaron delante de Tsuna con una sonrisa.

**\- Guardián de la Nieve…- **dijeron ambos hermanos sonriendo.

Gokudera y compañía creían que la ceremonia casi terminaba, que solo faltaba Tsuna por lo que olvidaron el detalle de que faltaba la chica albina. Todos abrieron los ojos como platos debido a la sorpresa al igual que algunos invitados, un nuevo guardián se aparecía en frente de sus ojos. Todo era confuso para los demás guardianes querían hablar pero sabían que por el momento no debían, estaban a mitad del juramento. Con mucho pesar decidieron que preguntarían después.

El salón donde se estaba llevado la fiesta se llenó de murmullos, todos referentes a los nuevos guardianes. Aunque no todos los invitados pertenecían a la mafia sabían o conocían la tradición de que el jefe era custodiado por seis personas; tradición que se llevaba a cabo desde Primo, según el conocimiento general. Las nieves esperaron a que las habladurías disminuyeran para continuar.

**-Su deber es congelar y sellar los malos recuerdos para que nunca más salgan a la luz, convirtiéndose en la Nieve que lo congela todo.** -Dijo Gelaro.

.

**POV Gelaro.**

**_*Odie Vongola por lo que nos hizo, o creía que nos hizo por culpa de mi tío. Cuando conocí a Tsuna pensé que la gran Vongola caería con un niñato torpe e inocente y eso también me enojo, tenía que reconocer que cuando era pequeño y mis padres nos contaban de Vongola, me ilusionaba mucho tan majestuosa organización y más a sabiendas de que yo sería el guardián de la nieve del inmenso Decimo cielo, por eso cuando vi a Tsuna me desilusione aún más de lo que ya estaba._**

**_Pero Tsuna no vino solo, venía con el demonio en persona. Un demonio que me convenció para poner algo de fe en Tsuna y más cuando paso lo de Yukiko. Me di cuenta que Reborn tenía razón, Tsuna podía parecer todo sinónimo de debilidad, pero cuando algo que él quiere se ve en peligro, puede convertirse en alguien peligroso. Aunque jamás haría daño a propósito. _**

**_Recupero la dignidad de mi hermana, y a cambio él perdió algo importante. Es por eso que le debo demasiado, y aunque no puedo devolverle lo que perdió hare todo lo que este a mi alcance y más, para que él no pierda aún más._**

**_Le agradezco mucho todo lo que hizo por nosotros. Nos dio libertad de la que carecíamos por nuestro anonimato. Nos dio confianza y fe que no teníamos por los cazadores. Pero sobre todo, nos dio una familia y amigos. Le damos las gracias por eso… pero ahora, por culpa nuestra Tsuna está en peligro, el no poder hacer mi deber como guardián es algo que no puedo permitir una vez más._**

**_Tsuna merece muchos agradecimientos por todo lo que les ha dado a todos. Nos alegra la vida y nos ha dado lecciones sobre ella. Quiero agradecerle todo, completamente todo y la mejor manera que conozco es seguirlo, ser fiel a él, seguir siendo parte de su familia. Aprovechar al máximo esta nueva oportunidad. Ser su guardián de la nieve.*_**

**Fin del POV Gelaro.**

.

**POV Yukiko.**

**_*La verdad no sabría por dónde comenzar si me pidieran que les dijera que es lo que amo de Tsuna o si me piden razones para seguirlo. No sabría que decirles. Puedo decir que lo amo por lo amable, o que lo sigo porque me dio libertad. Pero la forma de decirlo me suena tan simple e insignificante, como para poder describir todo mi agradecimiento. Además que yo creo que las acciones valen más que las palabras. Y así fue como Tsuna me lo demostró. _**

**_Al conocerlo creí que era patético y en su leve estadía en la isla nunca le dirigí la palabra; después fui secuestrada, en esos momentos cuando me entere que mi propia familia me vendería, varias emociones me llenaron; la ira, prepotencia, enojo, traición, etc… pensé que ya ni entre familia, mi hermano y yo nos encontraríamos a salvo._**

**_Después de una desagradable experiencia desperté en el hospital; a mi lado, mi querido hermano y el Décimo Vongola, al que volví a agredir verbalmente… pero mi hermano me detuvo, después de eso estuve algunos días en el hospital hasta que mis heridas sanaron completamente. También veía como el Décimo me cuido a la distancia que yo marcaba, pero en esos momento tuve una duda ante sus manos vendadas y le pregunte a mi hermano y me conto todo._**

**_Me arrepentí de inmediato como lo había tratado, pero mi hermano me dijo que podríamos arreglar nuestro mal comportamiento hacia nuestro "cielo", sonreí y me dije a mi misma que aun podía confiar en alguien. En mi cielo y "hermanos" (los demás guardianes), si es que ellos llegaban a ser buenas personas pero dudaba que fueran malos, después de todo son la familia de Tsuna._**

**_Las cosas que le debo a Tsuna son tantas y quiero agradecérselas. Todo, con palabras, con acciones. Haría todo con tal de seguir viendo aquella sonrisa que nos salvó a mi hermano y a mí. Ahora seremos familia para siempre, ahora podre seguir mi camino. Una vida que he decidido junto a mis hermanos los guardianes y mi hermano mayor Tsunayoshi Sawada, el Cielo de nuestra Familia.*_**

**Fin del POV Yukiko.**

.

-Yo Gelaro Bertesco acepto el deber que se me ha otorgado.

-Yo, la guardiana de la nieve también acepto el deber que se me ha otorgado.-dijo Yukiko sin mencionar su nombre al igual que Chrome, uso un antifaz solo que color turquesa y con copos de nieve marcados en color blanco. Todo por pedido de Tsuna. Mientras la ilusión de ella como Jefa Bertesco miraba todo con una sonrisa desde el público.

Gelaro se hinco como todos los demás guardianes en señal de respeto y lealtad, Yukiko agarro los lados de su falda y se hinco levemente como una princesa lo haría mostrando su lealtad y respeto, hacia la persona que más le debe. Encendieron así su **_Llama de la Cristalización_**. Se levantaron y se colocaron al lado de los demás guardianes que los miraban o analizaban, como se viera.

El cielo sonrió con calidez al ver a todos sus guardianes en frente de él, en una línea recta. Desde que convivieron en Japón ellos eran familia, no necesitaban ser de sangre, no, eso no era importante para ellos y los hermanos Bertesco aunque fueron los últimos en integrarse, se habían convertido en valiosos miembros de su familia.

Sueños, alegrías, tristezas, enojos, arrepentimientos, esos y más emociones como sentimientos, todo aquello que pasaron los habían convertido en una familia.

**\- El guardián del Cielo **-ahora era el turno de Tsuna de recitar su deber enfrente de sus guardianes -** Su deber es abarcar a todos lo demás guardianes; el Sol, la Nube, la Lluvia, el Trueno, la Tormenta, la Niebla y la Nieve. Los influencia a todos, los entiende y los acepta, convirtiéndose en el Cielo que lo cubre todo. **Yo Tsunayoshi Di Vongola acepto mi deber. –dijo encendiendo su **_Llama de la Armonía_** y cerrando sus ojos para luego abrirlos y tener un leve brillo anaranjado en ellos.

**.**

**POV Tsunayoshi.**

**_*Cuando llego Reborn a mi vida jamás pensé que algo como esto me sucedería, pensé que seguiría siendo un Dame y tendría una vida común, viviendo con Oka-san tranquilamente y feliz…si eso fue lo que tenía planeado antes de que Reborn llegara…_**

**_Por supuesto que a veces me irrita, y no siempre pienso que tenga la razón. Pero gracias a él he cambiado, eso es cierto. Apareció ante mí de repente. Un ángel sin alas... tal vez eso sea alabarlo demasiado. Un demonio. Si eso suena mejor. Mi profesor y compañero... El Katekyo Hitman Reborn..._**

**_Él fue el primero en confiar en mí aparte de mi Oka-san, después llegaron los demás chicos, claro que en diversas situaciones pero aparecieron ante mí por las locuras de Reborn._**

**_Ellos son tan importante para mí que cuando Reborn los empezó adentrar al peor mundo que hay, me asuste, no quería que ellos estuviesen involucrados en algo tan peligroso pero mientras más intentaba hacer que no se involucran más lo hacían. Sabía que ellos lo hacían por decisión propia pero aun así no podía dejarlos estar en un mundo tan peligroso en donde podían perder la vida._**

**_Y todo por el simple hecho de que mi sangre era la causante. Me seleccionaron simplemente por ser descendiente del primer Vongola. Por mi ellos se veían involucrados y en ocasiones lastimados... No podía permitirlo. _**

**_Pero a pesar de todas mis constantes peticiones para que se alejaran, no lo hicieron; les di muchas oportunidades para alejarse de este mundo y sin embargo aquí están... Enfrente de mí y jurándome una lealtad que me honra..._**

**_Prometo convertirme en el escudo y el sostén que ellos necesiten...*_**

**Fin del POV Tsunayoshi.**

**.**

* * *

**NT: ¿Les gusto? Eso esperamos. ¿Merecemos RW?**

**...****.**

**Kim Ishida:** Hola KIM! Nos alegra que te haya gustado. Y espero también te guste la ceremonia XD

Mitsuki y Tsuna son pareja de baile jajá, jajá. XD

**…**

**Guest: **Hola. Nos alegra que te haya gustado. Nos esforzamos mucho en los capítulos XD. Gracias por leer

**…**

**Yamii Nara: **¡Hola Yamii! Lamentamos que no haya sido tan emotivo. Jejé pues no te equivocas del todo con Yukiko, no te preocupes sabrás el por qué su trato así con las chicas. Hana para nosotras siempre ha sido madura. Gracias por leer

**…**

**hakumiru26: **Hola Hakumiru! Jejé si Hana es genial al callar a la gente. Lamento que no haya sido un reencuentro más emotivo. En cuanto a Bill tiene su historia XD espero te guste Bill porque yo…bueno nosotras lo amamos. Sobre Mukuro pues ya lo descubriste en este capítulo XD Gracias por leer. Bye~

**…**

**tsuri182718: **¡Hola Tsuri! Jejé gracias. ¡Yo también quiero la humillar a la maldita pelos de elote! Mitsuki es genial XD Nos alegra saber que nunca te hemos decepcionado. **_(Ang: ¿Marvelous? Jajá suena genial + Mar: En realidad la musa es un terrible demonio llamado Reborn y sus estudiantes YhH y TH XD) _**Jajá Gracias por leer.

**…**

**97fizhy03dt: ¡**Holaaaaa RIKA XD! Jajá desde el principio sabíamos eso XD **_(Ang: Y el premio es para Reborn el Rey del Trolleo -aplausos-)_** Hana es genial, a ella nadie le gana XD ¿En serio? Mitsuki y Ayaka son mis personajes favoritos XD Jajá, pues quien sabe, lo sabrás mas adelante cuando expliquemos a Mitsuki y su relación con los Hibari. Jejé. En ese mes tengo que hacer varios capítulos de resplandecer y los especiales que ya no pude subir de JUGUEMOS CON LA NIEVE XD. También tengo que escribir mis otros fics que he dejado de actualizar. Nosotras no troleamos XD **_(Ang: Nosotras solo somos cuidadosas + Mar: Exacto. Todo este tiempo les hemos puesto varias incógnitas y palabras claves que empezamos a sacar desde que secuestraron a Yukiko hasta ahora. Y todo porque en la próxima temporada se llevaran grandes sorpresas + Ang. Exacto. Y sobre si somos sus estudiantes… pues nosotras no pero como dices… hay que sospechar de Tetsu. Jajá)_** Gracias por leer. Bye~ **_(Mar: No lo recuerdo pero creo que sí y si no nos lo habías dicho pues ahora lo sabemos. Gracias nosotras también te queremos, nos has seguido desde el principio)_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tetsuna: Gracias por leer esta idea descabellada que aunque también hay que agradecerle a nuestra hermana por habernos retado hacer el fic. Me he divertido escribiéndolo.**

**Angelice: Lo mismo digo. Pero no le agradezcan tanto o se le sube el Ego y eso es malo para nosotras.**

**Marlene: Faltan tres capítulos más.**

_**Cap. 31 - SUCESIÓN: Fuera negocios.**_

_**Cap. 32 - SUCESIÓN: Atentado.**_

_**Cap. 33 - Bienvenidos a Italia.**_

**Así que a esperarlos se les ha dicho XD soy mala.**

**Angelice: ¿Ehhhh? Todavía quedan tantos, quiero mis vacaciones.**

**Tetsuna: Pues escribe mocosa.**

**Marlene: Pues vacaciones no tendremos Angelice, tenemos que escribir los fics Yaoi que no hemos escrito po meses tenemos mas trabajo.**

**Tetsuna: Es su culpa por no escribir.**

**Angelice: Cierto todavía tenemos que hacer esos, bueno pues no tendremos vacaciones, ya ni modo.**

**Marlene: Bien, eso es todo.**

**Tetsuna: Gracias por leer.**

**SE CUIDAN~**

**CIAO~ CIAO~**

**Marlene: Siempre me he preguntado porque ponemos el Ciao~ al final cuando es un saludo y no una despedida.**

**Angelice: Porque suena genial XD**

**Tetsuna: #golpeándolas con el tubo de hierro y llevándose arrastras los cuerpos#**


	39. SUCESIÓN: Fuera negocios

**NT: ¡Hola! ¿Como están? Aquí les dejo el capitulo nuevo.**

**KHR no me pertenece.**

**Aclaraciones:**

* ... * = Pensamientos

-...- = Diálogo

~ Flash Back ~ = Recuerdos

(...) = Traduciendo Un idioma

((...)) = Interferencia de la Autora

POV = Cambio de Narrador.

* * *

**CAP. 31 – SUCESIÓN: fuera negocios.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En cuanto llego a la mansión de la novena generación bajo literalmente corriendo, adentrándose en busca del castaño. Quería que el Vongola, la elogiara por su vestimenta y que le comentara lo feliz que estaba por ser pareja esa noche.

No había mucha gente aun en el gran salón donde se llevaría la ceremonia pero aun así no pudo encontrar a su objetivo, por lo que se acercó a un allegado a la organización en busca de información.

-Buenas noches Señor Iemitsu.-dijo con su mejor sonrisa acercándose.

-Buenas noches señorita Minia. ¿Cómo ha estado? – pregunto con una sonrisa a la rubia.

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Y usted? ¿Cómo se encuentra? Espero que bien.

-Por supuesto que me encuentro bien. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

-Bueno… en realidad… ando buscando a Tsunayoshi, es que lo estoy esperando. Ya sabe, para acompañarlo esta noche, pero no lo he visto, y pues empecé a buscarlo y no lo encontré.

-Ya veo, disculpe la falta de educación de mi hijo al dejarla esperando tanto tiempo. El debiera de haber esperado por usted en la entrada. -dijo Iemitsu disculpándose.- ¿Porque no vamos a buscarlo los dos y así lo regaño un poco por dejar plantada a una señorita como usted? Pensé que le había enseñado a tratar mejor a las mujeres. En especial si se trata de alguien como usted.

-Gracias por el elogio, pero no hace falta que lo regañe. Solo lo quiero encontrar. -dijo con una sonrisa de inocente.

-Por supuesto, pero necesita un poco de reprimenda ese muchacho para que no vuelva a suceder.

-De acuerdo, como usted desee. Entonces búsquemelo. -dijo con una sonrisa de resignación, y ambos empezaron a caminar en busca del castaño.

Pero por más que lo buscaron no lo encontraron. Una vez revisado el gran salón y con la confirmación de que Tsunayoshi no estaba ahí, Iemitsu decidió buscarlo en su habitación, la ceremonia todavía no había empezado por lo que era probable que el menor aun no bajara… Se dirigía a la segunda planta de la mansión con la joven Gottsched cuando fue interceptado por Coyote y Nie.

Los novenos guardianes vigilaban las escaleras por posibles intrusos y porque bien sabían que debían restringir las visitas al castaño para no ponerlo más nervioso. Pero lo que por nada del mundo permitirían, es que aquellos rubios subieran. Dejarlos pasar era como clavarle un puñal directo al corazón al menor, algo de lo que eran incapaces, lo veían como un hijo/nieto.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Iemitsu? –pregunto secamente Nie, bloqueado el paso del hombre.

-¿A dónde crees tú? –Respondió con altanería el rubio.- Por supuesto que a ver a mi hijo.

-¿Y la señorita? –pregunto esta vez Coyote recargado en el barandal de las escaleras, mirando fijamente a la chica.

-Ella también…

-¿Asunto? Que yo sepa, los demás capos lo saludaran en la fiesta.-contesto Coyote.

-Si pero ella tiene prioridad...-Nie iba a preguntar por la razón, aunque ya se esperaba la respuesta, sin embargo su pregunta fue contestada aun antes de formularla.-…Es la pareja de esta noche de Tsuna.

Ambos guardianes se miraron e intentaron con gran esfuerzo no reír, aun así leves espasmos recorrieron sus cuerpos siendo observados por los contrarios.

-No… no, creo que sea posible ver a… Tsuna… Tsunayoshi… en estos momentos. -contesto con esfuerzos Nie, debido a que si hablaba más seguido la risa escaparía de sus labios.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto molesta Minia.

Para ella, los guardianes o simples guardaespaldas -como les decía- de los jefes Vongola no eran más importantes que simples sirvientes, así que el hecho de ser retenida por dos de ellos, era una ofensa y, molestia por no dejarla ver a su amor.

**_*Porque la acosadora no puede ver antes de la ceremonia al novio*_** pensó divertido Ganauche, quien se había acercado al intentar bajar hacia al gran salón.

-Porque, el Décimo necesita tranquilidad. –dijo el guardián del rayo llamando la atención.- Si es paciente, lo vera en unos minutos, cuando la ceremonia empiece.

La chica lo miro y supo que no había manera de penetrar esa guardia sin ser llamativa o cruel, no quería que su amado viera esa parte sádica de ella por ahora… tal vez más adelante. Además entendió que el poder e influencia de Iemitsu no era mayor a los inoportunos, ya que el rubio se había quedado sin opciones para abrirse pasó. Suspiro resignada, no podría ver a su amado antes de la ceremonia; lo esperaría en el gran salón cuando bajara y no se separaría de él, después de todo eran pareja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La fiesta comenzaba y la entrada de los jefes estaba a segundos de ocurrir; Minia se puse cerca de las escaleras al ver como el noveno bajaba, eso significaba que bajaría Tsuna por lo no pudo evitar ponerse en primera fila para que el joven decimo la pudiera ver y así comenzar una noche agradable como compañeros.

Todo iba bien, su euforia estaba por las nubes y la alegría de saberse la próxima envidia de la noche por tener semejante pareja la embargaba. Observo como el Noveno bajo los primeros escalones y detrás de él pudo distinguir el cabello castaño del menor, pero en cuanto vio a la tipeja con su Tsuna la quiso matar.

¿Cómo es que estaban juntos? Se suponía que nadie podía subir a la habitación del décimo, ¿entonces que hacían ellos dos bajando juntos y de las manos? Estaba en shock, no podía creerlo. Su cuerpo no respondía a ningún movimiento debido a las constantes emociones que querían superarse entre ellas.

Después de unas palabras de los jefes, los tres bajaron ante la mirada de todos. Se iba acercar para pedir una explicación a su amado Décimo pero vio como se le adelanto un rubio y escucho como el menor empezaba a hablar y decía que la pelirroja era su pareja, **_*¡NO PUEDE SER! TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA… ¡ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI!*_** se aguantó su enojo y se alejó de ellos, no quería armar un escándalo que perjudicara su madre.

Seguramente el castaño tenía a la tipeja como su pareja porque ella no llego a su cuarto, y el menor decepcionado solo pudo pedírselo a _esa…_ era la única explicación que aceptaba. Ya aclararía con el Vongola el mal entendido.

Pero eso no quitaba que se encontraba enojada y humillada, y eso estaba más que claro. No permitiría una humillación más. Recordó como la callejera había tapado la boca de la Bertesco para evitar que le dijera algo sobre su amado, unió cabos y entonces se enojó más… la callejera morena no había permitido hablar a la albina solo para tener el placer de verla humillada, justo como estaba en esos momentos.

No perdonaría eso y mucho menos que la tipeja se quedara con su querido. Sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro, estaba enojada por lo que iba a mandar hasta donde no debe, si se trataba de alguno de los sirvientes. Sin embargo al voltearse se encontró con el viejo jefe Novikov.

-¡Oh! Octtavo Novikov, es un gusto verlo – saldo Minia con una sonrisa, que ocultaba su gran molestia - ¿Se le ofrece algo? – pregunto.

-Buenas noches señorita Minia, ¿no sabe dónde se encuentra su madre? Me gustaría saludarla.

-Oh, lo siento… pero me separe de ella, desde hace un buen rato.

-Ya veo, ¿y su pareja? – pregunto dándole golpe bajo a la rubia, quien se tragó su mueca de disgusto con una sonrisa mayor.

-Bueno, sobre eso… parece ser que una tipa me ha quitado mi pareja de esta noche, por lo que me gustaría evitar el tema.

-Comprendo, no hay peores mujeres que las que hacen eso.

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted.

-¿Porque no va hablar con el jefe de CEDEF? Iemitsu, seguro que la podrá ayudar, para deshacerse de la molestia. Después de todo Vongola se reserva el derecho de admisión a esta celebración.

-Entiendo, muchas gracias por el consejo. Si veo a mi madre le diré que le manda saludos.

-Claro.-dijo retirándose.

-Tsk. Ahora… ¿Dónde está Iemitsu Sawada? – se preguntó a si misma buscando al peli-cenizo, padre de su futuro esposo.

Era mejor tener a su suegro de su parte, aunque siempre lo estuvo. No conocía a su suegra pero sabía bien, que de seguro era una mujer elegante, por lo que estaba 100% segura de que se llevarían de maravilla y la apoyaría en alejar a las callejeras lejos de su amado, porque de seguro estaría de acuerdo en que no había mejor pareja para el Décimo Vongola que ella. Caminaba por el gran salón en busca de su autoproclamado suegro y saludando a las personas que la saludaban, busco hasta que lo visualizo cerca de la comida.

-Señor…-Iemitsu al reconocer aquella voz volteo encontrándose con una pelos de elote triste y a punto de llorar.

-Señorita Minia ¿Qué le pasa? – pregunto preocupado.

-Es que… esa tipa me ha quitado a Tsuna. -dijo fingidamente y según ella aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

-¿Qué tipa? – pregunto Iemitsu enojado.

-La pelirroja que no se le quita de encima. Ha dicho que ella es su pareja y que me largara que no era necesaria.-definitivamente era buena actriz la rubia.

-No se preocupe Señorita Minia, vayamos con Tsuna, él nos debe una explicación. No puedo creer que le haya hecho esto a usted.

-Pero ¿y si Tsuna no me desea…?

-¿Pero que dice Señorita Minia? usted es hermosa, quizás el tonto de mi hijo hizo algo que ocasiono un malentendido con la señorita Ichinose y no pudo evitar esta situación. Ya lo resolveremos, no se preocupe.

-¿Usted cree? - pregunto con esperanzas.

-Por supuesto, vamos a buscarlo para que escuche que todo ha sido un malentendido.

-Gracias Señor Iemitsu, usted tiene razón. Tsuna no me pudo dejar plantada, es demasiado caballeroso para hacer eso.

Localizaron rápidamente al menor, pero debido a que el Noveno se la pasaba con él, no pudieron acercarse. Además de que el jefe mayor se la pasaba presentando a la pareja a grandes socios de Vongola, Iemitsu sabía que interrumpir semejante acto era considerado una falta de respeto, por lo que no le quedo de otra que retrasar el encuentro con su hijo. Le explicó la situación a la joven rubia, quien sin mucha alegría acepto esperar… después de todo Vongola seria en un futuro de ella, no podía perjudicarla, ¿o sí?

**.**

**.**

**.**

La fiesta iba tranquila, Mitsuki se veía extremadamente hermosa y junto a Tsuna parecían la pareja perfecta, todos con los que hablaban elogiaban a Tsuna por gran decisión al escoger a una señorita tan hermosa y elegante como ella. Claro que algunas personas; en especialmente chicas y mujeres, lo decían con hipocresía y solo algunas cuantas más como en el caso de Yuni, Daniela, Rosetta, Yukiko, Lal -quien estaba ahí más por fuerzas que por ganas, ya que tenía que usar vestido-… personas como ellas, Mitsuki estaba segura que se lo decían con honestidad y se los agradecía, ya que no quería dejar mal a su pareja, ya que era una noche importante para él y su familia.

Al recibir los halagos no se sonrojaba por que la alabarán a ella, sino por el hecho de que los demás la consideraran digna de Tsuna… ¡Estaba realmente feliz!

Miraba hacia varios lados y veía como sus amigos se divertían, eso le alegraba, miro de reojo a Tsuna que en esos momentos hablaba con unos socios, y se veía más relajado que antes. Minutos atrás era un mar de nervios, lo que daba gracias ya que hacía gestos chistosos y decía puras cosas sin sentidos, pero ahora estaba relajado… quizás se notaba un poco cansado pero para el Décimo eso era poco.

El castaño sintió la mirada de la pelirroja en él, por lo que volteo a verla y le sonrió, Mitsuki regreso el gesto con una sonrisa igual y continuaron con la charla.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Durante la ceremonia Mitsuki, observo todos los juramentos de lealtad hacia su pareja. Estaba feliz por él. Después de todo, el menor le había platicado mucho sobre sus amigos con la condición que no le dijera a Gelaro, Yukiko y Ayaka, aun debían guardar el secreto de ellos. Le había contado de principio a fin cada una de sus aventuras y desventuras, cada sentimiento, cada emoción que había sentido y aprendido el castaño, fue escuchado por ella. Adentrándose en ocasiones en los recuerdos, como si fueran de ella. Incluso salía lastimada al saber que el castaño estaba enamorado y confundido en sus sentimientos…

Desde Ryohei, el guardián que sabía era demasiado extremista y hacia locuras a base de su lema; Kyoya, a quien conocía demasiado bien y sabía que solo había actuado de acuerdo a la etiqueta porque recibiría algo a cambio, algo muy importante; Takeshi, aquel joven del que sabía que amaba el deporte y lo había dejado por seguir a los demás y estar juntos, eso hablaba muy bien de su corazón; el pequeño Lambo, porque no importaba que edad tuviera, para ella sería su pequeño, aquel niño que conoció hacía más de un año y al cual ayudo a educar al lado de Ayaka, Tsuna y los hermanos Bertesco, no por nada la pequeña vaquita le decía Oka-san, aquel pequeño sería un gran hombre ante sus ojos; luego siguió Hayato, sabía de antemano que era un gran seguidor de Tsuna y que no era porque lo idolatrara sin conocer sus debilidades, lo idolatraba… porque las conocía y las aceptaba, eso era suficiente para ella; siguieron Chrome y Mukuro, los peli-piña como decía el pequeño rayo y Fran, eran un poco misteriosos pero no por ellos malos… si el guardián había regresado era por algo, ya que ella conocía lo que Tsuna había hecho; así como por último y más importantes debido a que dejaban el anonimato estaban los hermanos Bertesco, Yukiko así como Chrome usaban antifaces y vestidos diferentes debido a que el castaño quería mantenerlas en la oscuridad, no quería que se conociera su identidad debido a su amor y protección que tenía para con ellas. Ambos hermanos dejaron el salón en silencio y Mitsuki supo que esa era su intención de ellos… quería que la verdad fuera grande para ocultar o disfrazar la que se revelaría en la junta de capos.

Ver como cada guardián y amigos de Tsuna le juraban lealtad, era fascinante y reconfortante, de esa manera el pequeño cielo no estaría solo y habría quien lo apoyara en las buenas y en las malas, así como ella quería ser su pilar de apoyo.

Y por último, oír como Tsuna juraba protección hacia ellos fue lo mejor, no necesitaba que el Vongola le dijera como se sentía, ella lo sabía; agradecimiento y culpa, felicidad y tristeza, determinación y miedo… tantos sentimientos encontrados era lo que sentía el pequeño cielo debido a esa ceremonia.

Por su parte Minia no presto atención mínima a la ceremonia, lo único que veían sus ojos era a Tsunayoshi Di Vongola tomando el control de una gran organización, haciéndose del poder. Eso era lo importante para ella, su amado debía ser el mejor….

Todos los invitados se acercaron a los guardianes, comenzando a separarlos, quería saber más sobre la décima generación, querían saber si los rumores eran ciertos o falsos, así que sin tiempo alguno para intercambiar más palabras con sus guardianes Tsuna fue llevado por otros socios en busca de un espacio o una mesa para hablar con él. Mitsuki se le unió en cuanto se sentaron en una mesa no muy lejos de donde ella estaba.

La cena de esa noche fue tranquila al menos para ciertas persona, ajetreada para algunos y muy escandalosa e insoportable para otros.

Casi una hora después de que la ceremonia concluyera, Iemitsu acompañado de Minia se acercó a Tsuna, quien se encontraba platicando con unos socios y Mitsuki estaba a su lado.

-Hijo, felicidades. -interrumpió el rubio la plática con fingida alegría. Todos los miraron.

-Buenas noches. -saludaron Tsuna y Mitsuki a la vez de manera seria y seca.

Los demás socios le dirigieron unas palabras sobre lo ansiosos que estaban por empezar con los próximos negocios y luego se retiraron. Tsuna miro a su padre con el ceño fruncido, ¿cómo se atrevía su padre a interrumpir una plática tan importante como la que tenía por una tontería? Porque estaba seguro que sería una tontería, una que tenía que ver con la joven rubia a su lado.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te ocurre? -pregunto con enojo y en voz baja el castaño.

-Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber. -contesto Iemitsu con enojo.- Esta noche no has dejado de hacer más que tonterías. -alzo un poco más la voz.- ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando?

-¿De que estas hablando? -pregunto Tsuna mirándolo fijamente, mantenía la calma.

-¿Sabes quiénes son esos sujetos? No son más que dueños de pequeños negocios en Roma. ¿Qué negocios tienes con ellos?

-Eso no te incumbe. -contesto mordaz el menor.- Lo que pase con Vongola desde ahora es solo asunto mío.

-Ellos no aportaran nada para Vongola. -dijo Iemitsu con enojo.

Mitsuki miro a su alrededor, los que estaban cerca de ellos comenzaban a estar pendientes de su plática. Suspiro con pesadez, había tratado al rubio anteriormente pero simplemente no terminaba de caerle bien, quería mandar sobre la vida de Tsuna como si se tratara de la suya, algo que la molestaba. Y al parecer el malestar era mutuo, el rubio tan poco la quería mucho que digamos, aquella pelirroja interfería constantemente con sus deseos de comprometer a su hijo con la heredera de la familia Gottsched.

-Es mejor hablar en un lugar privado. -susurro la pelirroja cerca del oído de su pareja.

Minia frunció el ceño y el enojo se acumuló en su interior al ver la cercanía de la _"tipa"_ con _"su"_ amado. El Vongola menor miro a su pareja y asintió, regreso su mirada ahora enojada a su padre.

-Hablemos en la oficina del abuelo. -dijo Tsuna manteniendo su porte de calma.- A solas. -agrego al ver como Minia estaba dispuesta a seguirlos.

-Lo siento señorita Minia. -Iemitsu la trataba con amabilidad.- Hablare con mi hijo sobre este desplante que le ha dado y lo hare recapacitar.

-Esta bi...-sus palabras quedaron al aire al ver como Tsuna se marchaba, tomado de la mano de Mitsuki.

La Ichinose iba a buscar a algún amigo mientras Tsuna hablaba con su padre, quería darles su espacio pero su plan se vio frustrado cuando el castaño la tomo de la mano para que no se alejara y comenzaron a caminar hacia el despacho del noveno. Iemitsu frunció el ceño, al igual que Minia, se suponía que era una charla de padre e hijo, ¿porque se agregaba la pelirroja? porque a su parecer de ambos, era la chica quien no se alejaba del nuevo líder.

-No te alejes. -para los que lo oyeran sonaría como una orden pero para Mitsuki (que lo conocía bien) sonó a una súplica.

-Tsuna, ¿estás seguro de que debo estar ahí contigo? -pregunto la chica apretando la mano que sostenía la suya.

-Por supuesto. Necesito de tu apoyo. -contesto el castaño mirándola a los ojos demostrándole que hablaba en serio, y provocándole un sonrojo a la chica.

-Lo tienes. -dijo ella desviando su rostro para que el chico no viera su cara roja.- Aunque no entiendo porque yo. Cualquiera de tus guardianes podría acompañarte. Si se trata de Vongola ellos deberían ser más aptos...

-Pero lo que ese sujeto quiere tratar conmigo va más allá de asuntos de Vongola... y con los otros asuntos eres solo tú en quien puedo confiar. -Tsuna le regalo su mejor sonrisa.

-Está bien. -dijo ella siguiendo el paso.- Eres un tramposo...-fue un susurro, que murió con todos los sonidos de la fiesta y no fue escuchado por el castaño.

.

Una vez que los tres llegaron a la oficina del Noveno, la pelea comenzó.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes Tsuna? -grito Iemitsu.

-No sé de qué hablas, pero si te refieres a las personas con las que estaba cerrando un trato, déjame decirte que tú ya no tienes derecho a involucrarte con eso.

-¡Claro que lo tengo! Soy el jefe de CEDEF. -dijo Iemitsu acercándose aún más a su hijo.- Debes de darme cuentas a mí.

Mitsuki se mantenía alejada de ambos, si se trataba de asuntos de la organización ella no tenía voto, solo era una amiga más de Tsuna. Ella solo estaba ahí por si el rubio tocaba temas de índole personal, como un compromiso o una relación forzada, era con ese tipo de temas en los que intervenía, era el apoyo del décimo Cielo.

-Te recuerdo que tú ya no eres el jefe de CEDEF. -Tsuna mantuvo su postura. Su padre estaba siendo irracional como siempre.- El nuevo jefe de CEDEF es Basil. -Iemitsu se quedó mudo.- Así que no te debo de dar cuentas a ti.

-¡Que Basil sea el encargado de CEDEF es solo porque fue una de tus malditas condiciones antes de tomar el puesto! Ni siquiera ha tomado posesión del puesto.

-¿Y porque crees que puse esas condiciones? -pregunto el menor.

-Porque eres un caprichoso. -acuso el mayor.

-Por supuesto que no. -suspiro tratando de controlar sus emociones, no era bueno pelear a gritos con su padre.- Tu y yo nunca hemos estado de acuerdo en nada, solo serían problemas si trabajamos juntos. El anuncio del nuevo jefe de CEDEF será esta noche. -informo el castaño. El ex-jefe lo miro incrédulo, no sabía nada del asunto.- Él estará conmigo hoy.

-¡Te volviste loco! -acuso Iemitsu.- Esta noche es la junta de capos, se supone que ahí estaremos Xanxus, tu y yo presentes. Basil no tiene lugar ahí.

-Te equivocas...

-¿Que...?

-Hace una semana hable con el abuelo del asunto...-continuo el cielo.- Le dije que esta noche en la junta quienes me acompañarían serian Xanxus y Basil, ambos como jefes asociados de Vongola.

-Nadie me informo de eso. -murmuro el rubio un poco conmocionado.- Además, Basil aún no ha sido proclamado oficialmente jefe, si se presenta sin hacerlo no lo tomaran en serio. Yo debería...

-Yo lo anunciare a las demás familias aliadas, lo haremos como cuando fui presentado. -interrumpió el pequeño cielo.- Así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

-Hablare de ese asunto con el Noveno más tarde. -dijo Iemitsu, cada vez se salían más del tema que en realidad quería tratar. Además estaba seguro que Timoteo le daría la razón a él, sobre el asunto de la junta.- Hay un tema más importante que debemos tratar.

Tsuna lo miro desconcertado, no sabía que tramaba su padre. ¿Que era más importante que Vongola, y más si se trataba de su padre? Mitsuki al oír la voz y la frase del mayor se tensó, el sujeto quería tocar el mismo tema que sacaba de quicio al menor, ¿porque se obsesionaba con aquel tema si sabía que alteraba a su hijo? Suspiro, su momento de intervenir estaba llegando.

-¿Porque ilusionaste a la señorita Minia con invitarla a la fiesta como tu pareja? -Iemitsu se sentó en el sofá del lugar y miro a su hijo de forma reprobatoria.

-¿Qué? -Tsuna lo miro incrédulo.- Yo no la ilusione. Ni siquiera…

-¿Cómo fuiste capaz de dejar que se ilusionara con ser tú pareja esta noche? Y más si ya tenías planeado venir con esta... señorita.

-Te pido que respetes a Mitsuki, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.

-Pero ella me dijo...-ignoro el comentario sobre la pelirroja. No la odiaba, simplemente era que ella se interponía constantemente en su plan de comprometer a su hijo, con alguna hija o próxima líder de alguna familia.

-No sé qué te habrá dicho y no me interesa. -aclaro el castaño.

-Tsuna no deberías hablar así de la señorita Gottsched.-regaño el mayor.- Después de todo ella podría ser...

-¡Y regresamos a lo mismo de siempre! -grito por fin el castaño. Había llegado a su límite de paciencia.

.

**_((Marlene: ¡_**Alabemos a Tsuna por su gran paciencia…!

**_Ang/Mar/Tetsu: _**¡Uuuooo...! ¡Alabado sea Tsuna!

**_Tetsuna: _**Yo ya hubiera golpeado a Iemitsu **_#mirando a todos lados en busca de algo# _**¿Dónde está mi tubo?

**_Mar/Ang: _**¡Iemitsu, CORRE!**_ #Gritan como locas#_**

**_Tetsuna: _**¡Bakas, se equivocaron!**_ #golpeándolas con el tubo en la cabeza#_**

**_Marlene/Angelice: _**Cierto...**_ #aplaudiendo# _**¡Iemitsu, NO CORRAS!**_ #Vuelven a gritar siguiendo a Tetsuna que va al ataque#..._**Si lo evitas, mueres…**_))_**

.

-¡Ella no es nada mío! – Grito Tsuna - ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

-¡El que no entiende eres tú! – Grito Iemitsu – Es nuestra oportunidad…

-¿Oportunidad para qué? –Grito aún más furioso el Vongola menor.- ¿Para Vongola?

-Sí, para Vongola – contesto el rubio – Un compromiso entre la próxima líder de los Gottsched y tú, sería más beneficioso para la organización…

-¿Es que acaso nunca te importa un poco lo que yo quiero? – pregunto Tsuna ocultando su dolor. A Mitsuki le dolía verlo tan dolido y que se esforzara para ocultarlo. Odiaba ver sufrir a Tsunayoshi y aunque quería abrazarlo, sentía que era momento de que desahogara. Aunque eso no disminuiría las ganas de golpear al _"padre"._

-Por supuesto que me importa.-dijo muy seguro Iemitsu – Pero en la vida debemos hacer sacrificios. -Los menores no podían creer lo que escuchaban – además, ¿quién te ha dicho que no serias feliz con ella?

-Por qué no la amo – contesto el castaño.-Ni siquiera la quiero…

-Pero puedes llegar a quererla.-siguió el rubio.-Al final tendrías una vida feliz y Vongola sería aún más poderosa.

-¿Es que lo único que importa es Vongola? – Pregunto Tsuna - ¿No te das cuenta que para mí, esta Vongola no es más sufrimiento?

-¿De que estas hablando? – Pregunto Iemitsu – Eres el nuevo jefe de la mafia más importante del mundo. Por kami Tsuna. ¿Qué más quisieras tener?

-¡Una vida normal! ¡Eso es lo que yo tenía y es lo que quería! – Dijo el castaño – pero tenías tú que meterme en este estilo de vida.

-Entonces eso es lo que pasa, ¿según tú, todo es mi culpa? – pregunto molesto el mayor.

-Sí, sí, es tu culpa.-contesto el cielo menor enojado - ¿Por qué tenías que involucrarte con Vongola? ¿Por qué me arrastraste aquí?

-Yo no te arrastre. Todos sabemos que estas aquí por querer defender a tus amigos.-se defendió el mayor.

-Sí, acepte ser el Décimo Vongola para poder defender a las personas que quiero.-siguió Tsuna.

-Entonces no es mí…

-¡Es tu culpas! – Interrumpió Tsuna, apretó sus puños en un intento de controlar sus emociones más oscuras - ¿De quién crees que defiendo a mis amigos? – lo miro el directamente a los ojos - ¡Los defiendo de mafiosos! ¿Y porque crees que debo hacer eso? - Grito más alto - ¡Porque ellos se involucraron conmigo!

-Tsuna - Mitsuki lo abrazo desde la espalda para tranquilizarlo, bríndale un poco de armonía con sus llamas.

-…Y yo estoy ligado a esta organización – dijo más tranquilo el pequeño cielo.

Iemitsu desvió la mirada, no había pensado cuánto daño le había hecho a su hijo, el creía que le felicidad, de su hijo estaba también lijada al bienestar de Vongola.

-Tsuna – suspiro al ver a su hijo, al fin notaba que tenía los ojos rojos- …siento mecho haberte envuelto en esta vida – los menores lo miraron – pero ya estas dentro, tú debes…

Tsuna rodo los ojos, ¿Qué tan descarado era su padre? Poco a poco iba perdiendo el poco respeto que le tuvo durante la batalla de representantes.

-…salió adelante. – continuo Iemitsu.

-¡Ya callase! – Grito Mitsuki, quien soltó a su pareja de esa noche y encaro al mayor - ¿Por qué es así?

-Esto es una plática familiar…

-No me importa – interrumpió la pelirroja – Es un pésimo padre…

-¿Qué…?

-¿Qué sucede aquí? – toda discusión se terminó debido a la abrupta entrada del noveno - ¿Quién me puede explicar? Se supone que estamos de fiesta… ¡No es momento de estar discutiendo!

-Lo siento – se disculpó Tsuna con verdadera pena.

-Explíquense… – dijo Timoteo pero ninguno hablo –…Mitsuki.

-Yo…bueno… - la chica no sabía cómo explicarlo.

El noveno le había pedido a ella debido a relatar lo sucedido, ya que sabía que ella le contaría sin apoyar a uno o al otro, era neutral y cada vez que Iemitsu quería interrumpirla el jefe supremo lo mandaba callar con un gesto de mano.

**_._**

**_((Angelice/Marlene: _**¡Jefe Mayor! ¡Te queremos!

**_Tetsuna: ¡_**Jefe supremo, quiero uno para llevar! XD

**_Marlene: _**¡Que sean dos!

**_Angelice: _**Él impone…

**_Tetsuna: _**Continuemos…**_))_**

**_._**

-Por favor regresen a la fiesta, el festejo no debe ausentarse tanto – dijo cariñosamente Timoteo a su nieto.

Mitsuki lo abrazo y le dio un beso al mayor, agradecía que él si apoyara y entendiera a Tsuna.

-Está bien, abuelito – dijo Tsuna tomando la mano de la pelirroja.

-Iemitsu tu y yo vamos hablar.-no era petición, era una orden, que dio al ver la intención del rubio de retirarse.

Los menores se fueron y antes de regresar al gran salón, donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta; Tsuna respiro profundo y oculto todas las emociones que estaba viviendo esa noche.

-¿Listo? – pregunto un poco triste la chica, no le gustaba ver a Tsuna ocultar su ser, su sentir.

-Sí, listo – contesto el castaño mostrando una sonrisa demasiado real, pero para la pelirroja era tan falsa como el hecho de que el dinero compra la felicidad.-Gracias, de no ser por ti, hubiera pasado una tragedia esta noche – le regalo otra sonrisa aun mayor y hermosa.

-De…de…nada.-contesto ella son un leve sonrojo, que aumento al sentir ver como el Vongola le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Ambos con un leve rojo en sus cachetitos volvieron a la fiesta. Donde fueron asediados por los demás.

.

Tanto Kyoko y Haru que a pesar de que se encontraban con su pareja no querían perder de vista a Tsunayoshi por lo que lo seguían con la mirada pero notaron que se había retirado con su padre y Mitsuki, al volverlos a visualizar los notaron tensos pero al mismo tiempo aliviados.

Mitsuki venía del brazo de Tsuna y pudieron notar un leve nerviosismo por parte la chica. Kyoko y Haru estaban seguras de que algo había pasado, incluso los notaron más unidos de cuando se fueron.

.

Tsuna dejo unos momentos a Mitsuki con algunos socios con los que quería hacer próximos negocios, sin embargo el noveno que ya había regresado a la fiesta, lo había llamado para presentarle formalmente al jefe de la familia Bovino, por lo que muy a su pesar, tuvo que dejar a la pelirroja para que entretuviera a los demás socios.

-Mitsuki. -se acercó Haru junto con Gokudera. La castaña mostraba una sonrisa pero se veía apagada.- ¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro.-le dije con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- Pero antes déjenme presentarles al joven guardián de la tormenta del Decimo Vongola; Gokudera Hayato.

El peli-plateado no sabía que decir, no conocía a la chica pero si su jefe estaba con ella era por algo. Por inercia su cuerpo se movió solo, estrechando la mano de los hombres mayores.

Los hoteleros estaban emocionados, nunca esperaron hacer negocios con alguien como el jefe de Vongola y aunque sabían lo que se decía de la organización y la mafia, conociendo al castaño lo creían improbable, era como decir la luna tenia luz propia.

-Mucho gusto. -contestaron los socios.

-El gusto es mío. –contesto el guardián cortésmente.

-Ellos son socios de Tsuna… Son dueños de varios hoteles en las costas de Italia del Sur -le dijo al oído la chica.

-¿El plan del turismo? –susurro Gokudera, y la pelirroja asintió

-Me disculpo unos momentos caballeros.

Los hombres asintieron, mostrando verdadero pesar porque la chica y su entretenida plática terminaran aunque fuera por unos minutos. Todos los nuevos socios concordaban en que era una chica valiosa. Las chicas se alejaron de la multitud, se detuvieron en un pasillo desolado pero también cerca de la fiesta.

-Quieres hablar de Tsunayoshi ¿verdad? – dijo Mitsuki.

-Sí.

-Ya que confío mucho en ti y estás en tu derecho de saber… te lo diré todo…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gokudera buscaba a Haru. Tsuna había regresado con los socios en busca de su pareja, encontrándose con su guardián, la tormenta le había explicado la situación en la que se vio envuelto por petición de la pelirroja. El castaño le explicó brevemente y superficialmente con Mitsuki, y le pidió que la buscara, al parecer el noveno deseaba presentarla con algunos socios de España.

-Tsk. Baka-onna.-susurro con fastidio.

Busco por los invitados disimuladamente, hasta que la encontró con la pareja de su Décimo, las vio hablando seriamente por lo que decidió no interrumpir y prefiero esperarlas en la entrada del pasillo. El ambiente era muy íntimo por lo que sentía que al meterse en la plática, algo malo pasaría.

Cuando vio alejarse a la pareja de su jefe intento seguirla para avisarle donde la esperaba el Vongola, sin embargo se entretuvo al oír unos leves gemidos de tristeza en dirección en donde estaba Haru, aun de pie en su anterior lugar. Suspiro pensando si seguir a la pelirroja o acercarse a la castaña, que cada vez se oía que lloraría más… cuando la miro levemente vio como de sus pequeñas manos que cubrían sus ojos, se deslizaban unas lágrimas… eso fue todo lo que necesito para decidir acercarse completamente a ella y abrazarla, porque no diría nada. No sabía que le afectaba y no sabía que decir.

Haru se estremeció levemente al sentir el abrazo pero no se alejó, necesitaba apoyo. Su plática con la Ichinose la había afectado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La fiesta estaba tranquila, sin ningún contratiempo,

-Joven Décimo.-dijo Ganauche con una sonrisa acercándose al menor.

-¿Ya no me llamara Tsu-chan, Ganauche-san? - pregunto Tsuna un poco burlón.

-No, ya has madurado Tsuna-le contesto con una sonrisa llena de orgullo, y el menor le regalo una sonrisa de felicidad.- Bueno, a lo que vine…–ambos cambiaron a un semblante más serio.- Es hora Décimo. -al escuchar esas palabras Tsuna suspiro, Mitsuki se tensó levemente, era la hora de todo, soltó a Tsuna del brazo.

-Iré con Ayaka.-le comunico.

-Claro, con cuidado.-le dijo para empezar a buscar a Gelaro con la mirada.

-Tu igual…

Tsuna asintió y segundos después de que la pelirroja se alejara encontró a su guardián de la nieve, le hizo una discreta seña con el rostro, el peli-turquesa entendió perfectamente y se propuso a realizar lo que su jefe le indico. El Vongola sin más, empezó a seguir al guardián del rayo de la novena generación, antes de retirarse de ese lugar quería hablar una última vez con quien consideraba y consideraría siempre como su abuelo.

**_"Ha llegado el momento, Decimo"_** le dijo Giotto mentalmente. El siguiente evento definiría el camino que surcaría Vongola y el tipo de persona que era el joven castaño

Gelaro al entender la señal se propuso hacer el cometido, como ya no tenía pareja ya que Chrome se había ido directamente con Mukuro (internamente estaba agradecido, no sabía cómo tratarla) se acercó a su hermana y a Lee quienes hablaban amenamente como siempre.

-¿Pasa algo hermano? – Pregunto Yukiko quien vio a su hermano un poco tenso al acercarse a ellos - Llego la hora - le comunico. Tanto Lee como ella entendieron a lo que se refería.

-Ya veo.-suspiro.- Me tengo que ir Quiang, nos vemos luego.-le dijo Yukiko a su pareja.

-Claro, no te preocupes y suerte, las juntas son difíciles.

El joven chino hubiera dado lo que fuera en esos momentos para poder acompañarla, pero debido a su decisión su sucesión seria hasta el próximo mes.

-Sí. –le contesto con una gran sonrisa, como las que él siempre le halagaba. Su pareja también le sonrió, y le revolvió levemente el cabello, una maña que él tenía con ella.- Entonces me iré a cambiar y me iré luego con Martin y Brina. -le dijo a su hermano quien asintió.

La nieve mayor se alejó de su hermana y se acerca a Gokudera y su pareja a quien había visualizado cuando evito ver el intercambio de su hermana y el chinito, se encontraban un poco alejados de la multitud de la fiesta.

-Gokudera Hayato.-llamo al guardián quien volteo a verlo.- Es hora de irnos -le comunico y la tormenta entendió que era hora de la junta que el décimo le había dicho antes, por lo que asintió.

-Baka-Onna acompáñame, te tengo que dejar a cargo de Mukuro. -le dijo seriamente. La chica no entendía lo que pasaba pero al ver la seriedad de su pareja solo asintió, al menos estaría con Chrome. Los tres se acercaron a los guardianes de la niebla.- Piña te dejo a Haru por algunas horas. -dijo Gokudera a Mukuro con seriedad y sin darse cuenta de cómo llamo a la chica.

-Kufufu~ entonces llego la hora. Con razón hay tanto movimiento con las otras molestias de jefes. -dijo Mukuro con una sonrisa.

-Nosotros la cuidaremos. -dijo Chrome aunque tampoco entendía la situación. Pero se había dado cuenta de que varios ilusionistas habían empezado a usar sus llamas para hacer ilusiones de sus jefes y quizás manos derecha.

-Ustedes dos serán los encargados de hacer ilusiones de Tsuna, Gokudera Hayato y mía. -les comunico Gelaro, al ver que la chica peli-piña observaba a su alrededor.

-Kufufu~ eso es pan comido ¿verdad Nagi? – dijo mirando a la pequeña. La parte de crear una ilusión del Vongola era una travesura… digo, trabajo que no podía dejar de hacer.

-Claro Mukuro-sama. -dijo con una sonrisa sin entender las intenciones de su maestro.

Ambos guardianes encendieron su llama y comenzaron ocultando a los originales de la vista de los demás y creando ilusiones exactas físicamente de ellos.

-Entonces no retiramos. -dijo Gelaro yéndose seguido de Gokudera.

-Suerte perrito.-dijo Mukuro molestando a Gokudera antes de irse.

Pero el peli-plata sabía que en serio le estaba deseando suerte, supuso que él sabía algo sobre los temas que se tratarían en aquella junta o quizás porque estarían completamente rodeados de mafiosos, no importaba en realidad la razón se sentía bien saber que la niebla estaba de su lado ahora. Se concentró en su deber una vez salieron de la mansión… proteger al Décimo Vongola.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mitsuki estaba buscando a su amiga, y la encontró con su hermano hablando, estaban cerca de una ventana abierta por petición del guardián, ya que prefería mirar el jardín a aquella multitud de gente.

-Buenas noches Ayaka, Kyoya. -dijo acercándose con una sonrisa a ellos.- ¿Qué hacen?

-Nada. -dijeron ambos con el mismo tono y el mismo rostro aburrido de siempre.

-¡Estoy aburrida Mitsuki! ¿No tienes algo con que entretenerme? -pidió la menor mirándola y cambiando su tono a uno más aniñado. Era verdad que mostraba más gestos y emociones que su hermano mayor pero eso no quitaba que tenía sangre Hibari. Ayaka tampoco era de multitudes pero aguantaba más que el mayor

-Mmm… no sé.

-Eso me dice que sí, ¿dime que quieres que haga? – le pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Ayúdame a distraer a alguien, he sentido su mirada en mí y en Tsuna toda la fiesta. -dijo algo cansada.

-¿Quién? - pregunto Kyoya.

-No te preocupes Kyoya, no es acoso…bueno si, pero es que es policía.

-¿Te refieres al ex de Yukiko?

-¿Conoces al señor Bill?

-Sí.

-Pero ¿Cómo…?

-Fue cuando estuviste ocupada con la obra de teatro que hizo tu salón.

-Ya veo. Como sea, me llevare a Ayaka conmigo Kyoya, espero no te moleste.

-Griten si pasa algo. -dijo Kyoya como respuesta. Sin duda alguna era sobreprotector con ellas.

-Hai. -exclamaron ambas para irse en busca del Policía ex-novio de su amiga. Mitsuki habla con Ayaka y a su vez se acercaban al rubio

_-"Plan distrae al poli"_ empieza…-dijo Mitsuki en susurro con una sonrisa.

-He de reconocerlo, es guapo.-dijo Ayaka.

-Señor Bill.-dijo Mitsuki con una sonrisa acercándose al rubio.

-Señorita Mitsuki, Señorita Ayaka. -dijo el policía con una sonrisa y hablándoles con respeto.

El guardián del orden público había notado que el ambiente había cambiado, sin embargo no sabía cómo describirlo, estaba buscando al jefe Vongola cuando las chicas le hablaron.

-¡Oh, se conocen! -dijo con una inocencia fingida Mitsuki.

-Así es, señorita Mitsuki. La conocí por parte de la señorita Yukiko Bertesco.

-Oh por Yukiko. Ya veo. ¿Y está disfrutando de la fiesta?

-Por supuesto que sí, Señorita Mitsuki. No tiene que preocuparse... –contesto cortésmente y con una sonrisa- Por cierto ¿Dónde se encuentra su pareja? No creo que debería dejarla sola o en este caso, dejarlas solas. Dejar a tan hermosas jóvenes sin cuidado es peligroso.

-No tiene que preocuparse, Tsuna ha ido hablar con algunos socios por lo que se tuvo que retirar pero en unos minutos regresa y pues aquí estoy esperando a que regrese. En cuanto a nuestra seguridad, sabemos defendernos perfectamente bien, solas. Sin embargo los demás guardianes de Tsuna así como los del señor Timoteo, nos cuidan también.

-Ya veo. Y usted señorita Ayaka ¿Quién es su pareja?

-Mi pareja es el guardián de la nube, señor Bill.

-¡Oh! Con que un guardián. Es el joven albino, de ojos negros y con una sonrisa en su rostro ¿cierto?

Ambas chicas simplemente asintieron, si hablaban la risa les echaría a perder el plan… La realidad es que solo los mafiosos que conocían las llamas, las habían notado durante la ceremonia de sucesión, pero para aquellos que no las conocían todo fueron simples palabras y ya, sin embargo también fueron sumergidos en una ilusión, que oculto la verdadera forma del guardián de la Nube (Kyoya), Niebla (Mukuro y Chrome) y Nieve (Yukiko) cambiando su físico al contrario de lo que era, así como distorsionaron sus voces.

Las chicas continuaron haciéndole platica al policía, incluso la ilusión de Tsuna se vio envuelta en la conversación.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Empresa Vongola_**

**_Sótano:_**

.

-Tranquilo Tsuna, todo saldrá bien. -intento animar Gelaro pero Tsuna se veía más tenso.

Iban bajando en el ascensor para ir a la sala donde se llevaría a cabo la junta. Junta que cambiaría a Vongola y su vida una vez más.

-Décimo.-llamo Gokudera.

-No te preocupes Hayato, todo saldrá bien.-dijo Tsuna intentando creérselo más él que su guardián.

-Eso es lo que te acabo de decir. -dijo la nieve mirando a su cielo quien sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Al bajar del elevador se acercaron a unas puertas.

Tsunayoshi respiro profundo antes de entrar a la sala, ese era el día, la hora, y su plan se llevaría a cabo, pero sin duda alguna… sería una larga noche.

Gokudera y Gelaro iban atrás de él mirándolo, los dos se acercaron al mismo tiempo a la puerta y la abrieron dándole total paso a su jefe quien volvió a suspirar y entro seguido de nuevo por sus guardianes.

Al adentrarse en aquella habitación oscura donde solo las luces daban a los jefes de las familias, vio a Xanxus con Squalo atrás como guardaespaldas, Basil y como guardaespaldas a Lal, por lo que sintió un poco de alivio verlos ahí.

Se acercó al asiento que ahora le pertenecía, el lugar donde Nono tomaba asiento antes. Y a sus lados, se encontraban los jefes asociados. En cuanto se acercó saludo a todos.

-Buenas noches caballero y damas. –dijo cortésmente.

-Buenas noches Décimo. -dijeron al unísono los jefes y Tsuna tomo asiento con la tormenta y la nieve de pie detrás de él.

-Felicidades por su sucesión Décimo. -dijo el líder de los Lee.

-Gracias Cheung.

-Felicidades Décimo, espero llevarnos bien. –dijo Giovanni Carbone.

-Gracias Señor Giovanni.

-Felicidades Tsunayoshi.-dijo Dino con una sonrisa a su querido hermanito quien sonrió como agradecimiento.

Ya lo había felicitado durante la ceremonia, pero nunca estaba de más hacerle saber a su hermanito menor que estaba orgulloso de él. Tsuna miro detrás del rubio y vio que Romario asentía y sonreía felicitándolo en silencio, él le regreso la sonrisa.

-Por fin esteremos juntos Tsu-chan.-dijo Naito y pantera asintió levemente atrás de su jefe.

-Felicidades Tsuna.-le dijo Yukiko con una sonrisa.

-Felicidades, ahora eres Tsunayoshi Di Vongola – dijo Faith Nell.

-Gracias Señorita Faith, Yukiko.

-Ahora estaremos más juntos Tsuna.-le dijo Joshua. Tsuna sonrió ante eso. Mientras que a Gokudera se le hincho una venita, ese jefe le recordaba al friki de béisbol.

Poco a poco y tomando su turno cada líder felicito al décimo Vongola y le dio sus más _"sinceros"_ deseos para su futuro liderazgo. Tsuna contestaba de manera respetuosa y atenta. Cuando todos terminaron de las felicitaciones, el ambiente se tornó abrumadoramente sofocante y pesado.

El que lo percibió de golpe y con mayor fuerza fue Gokudera; nunca había asistido a una reunión de ese tipo por lo que no estaba acostumbrado, aun así nunca creyó que fuera tan difícil. Siempre se imaginó en alguna junta acompañando a su amado jefe, sin embargo nunca pensó sentirse morir por el ambiente. Miro de reojo a su jefe. Coyote antes de salir de la mansión le había dicho que en ese tipo de lugar nunca debía distraerse con una ridiculez, un segundo de distracción podrían ser peligrosos, el enemigo podría matar al jefe y sin que pueda hacer algo. A pesar de la advertencia no pudo evitar mirar al castaño, quien no parecía percatarse del cambio de ambiente. Su admiración creció más, su jefe era increíble.

-Por cierto Joven Décimo ¿Dónde está Iemitsu? ¿Y qué hace ese niño aquí?– pregunto Novikov con recelo.

-Lo que sucede Señor Novikov es que la antigua administración de CEDEF no se acoplaba a mis planes. Él es Basil Falcon, el nuevo jefe de CEDEF.

**_._**

**_((Angelice: _**El apellido de Basil lo estuvimos buscando por varias horas pero como nunca se mencionó pues le pusimos uno XD o al menos no recuerdo que hayan mencionado su apellido.

**_Marlene: _**Esperamos les haya gustado el apellido, porque a nosotras nos encantó. Bien, sigamos con la historia**_))_**

**_._**

-Es un cambio muy drástico ¿no cree Décimo? -dijo Milva.

-Lo es Señorita Milva… pero el antiguo jefe y yo no llegábamos a un acuerdo mutuo, por lo que cambie de jefe.

-¿No es su padre el antiguo jefe de CEDEF? ¿Cómo es que no llegan a un acuerdo mutuo? – pregunto curioso Lee.

-El que Iemitsu Di Vongola sea mi padre no tiene nada que ver con Vongola, en cuestión de la organización no llegamos a nada él y yo. - **_*Ni siquiera fuera de Vongola nos llevamos bien*_** pensó Tsuna con resignación.

-Entonces ya que ese tema está resuelto, empecemos la junta.-dijo Joshua con una sonrisa hacia Tsuna, él ya había tomado el liderazgo unos 6 meses antes que Tsuna.

-Por supuesto.-dijo Tsuna, agradecido internamente de que pasaran del tema.- ¿Por dónde desean empezar?

-Por supuesto que por los contratos de los negocios Décimo, eso es, lo que por ahora queremos arreglar.-dijo el líder Carbone.

-¿Contratos de los negocios? – pregunto Yukiko, inocentemente ella creía que harían una fiesta privada de capitos.

.

**_((Angelice:_** Fiesta en Vongola, Fiesta en Vongola. **_#cantando una versión de la canción Fiesta en américa#_**

**_Marlene:_** Jajá fiesta de capitos, yo quiero ir entonces.

**_Angelice:_** ¿Te imaginas? te encontrarías con Yukiko, Dino, Tsuna, Joshua…. ¡Ahhhhh!

**_Marlene:_** ¡Quiero ir!

**_Tetsuna: #Golpeándolas con su adorado tubo de hierro#_** Bien, continuemos**_))_**

.

Debido a que ella no tuvo fiesta de sucesión y retomo el liderazgo de la familia Bertesco desde cero, y tampoco sabía mucho de los contratos de la familia en esos tiempos, los contratos de la familia Bertesco continuaron sin ser cambiados. Ella no sabía nada sobre lo que sucedería ahí dentro.

-Que chica más ignorante. -menciono la líder Gottsched muy bajo.

Milva le tenía cierto resentimiento a la pequeña nieve ya que ella la trato bien, y quería que le regresara la amabilidad, apoyando a su –acosador- retoño para conquistar al Vongola. Pero la albina no la ayudaba y para colmo de males, apoyaba a unas callejeras según le había contado su pequeña.

-Los contratos se vuelven nulos, si hay una sucesión de por medio en los años en que es válido el contrato. -le explico Dino a Yukiko, quien asintió al comprender.- Por lo que se debe hacer otro contrato con el nuevo líder.

-¿Y que se gana haciendo tanto revuelo? –Se quejó la menor con un puchero.- Es mucho trabajo que significa más papeleo…-todos los jefes asintieron en silencio, apoyándola y comprendiéndola.- Simplemente deberían seguir tal cual.

-Las ventajas de hacer todo eso son muchas.-dijo Dino con una leve sonrisa y aguantando su risa.

-Algunas serian cuando cambias o quitas algunas cláusulas de los contratos que favorecen de mutuo acuerdo. –continuo el líder Lee, la albina se ganó su cariño cuando salió con Quiang.- Pero la más importante es que haciendo eso, el nuevo líder no se puede excusar de no cumplir con el acuerdo porque según no era un contrato con él, sino con el viejo jefe.

-¡Oh! –exclamo Yukiko.- Gracias. –sonrió a las dos personas que le explicaron.

-Bueno una vez aclarados ¿Les parece si empezamos de derecha a izquierda, contrato por contrato?

-¡No, mejor por medio del top ten de cercanía a Vongola! –grito emocionada Yukiko, si lo hacían como decía Tsuna ella sería la última, odiaba eso.

-Sí, así es mejor. –apoyo el jefe Tomaso.

Todos asintieron en acuerdo, aunque avergonzados algunos por las palabras escogidas por la menor.

-Entonces… Basil ¿qué contratos renovaremos con Novikov? – pregunto Tsuna.

Debido a que la familia Novikov estaba formada por descendientes de Second eran los primeros y más cercanos a Vongola. Gelaro agudizo sus sentidos, sabía de antemano lo que podría pasar y debía estar preparado. Gokudera se puso tenso al notar el leve cambio de su compañero, estaba seguro que algo pasaría y él también debía estar preparado.

_-¿"Que contratos"?_ ¿No renovara todos? – pregunto el líder Lee.

Todos miraron al castaño pidiendo una explicación, a excepción de Yukiko, Gelaro, Basil, Xanxus y Dino, ellos ya sabían lo que pasaría. Se suponía que se debían simplemente modificar los contratos y fírmalos, no escoger algunos, al menos eso siempre se hacía.

-No. Todos los contratos sobre negocios sucios que ha llevado a cabo Vongola hasta ahora, NO SERÁN RENOVADOS.-dijo Tsuna con determinación, su postura y sus ojos no dejaban duda de que él hablaba en serio y no era una broma.- ¡DESDE ESTE MOMENTO VONGOLA DEJA DE SER MAFIA!

Todos quedaron mudos. Squalo, Lal y Gokudera no sabían que decir, ellos no habían sido informados de nada y la sorpresa fue mayor para ellos. De esos momentos de sorpresa y shock, el primero en salir del trance fue Novikov. Quien _hizo trabajar su ardilla_ dentro de su mente sobre lo que significaban esas palabras para su familia.

**_._**

**_((Angelice: _**Jajá hizo trabajar a la ardilla.

**_Marlene: _**Lamentamos si les sonó a albur, no teníamos planeado que sonara así, solamente recordamos que una de nuestras maestras nos decía así pero se refería que hiciéramos trabajar a nuestro cerebro y quisimos ponerlo pero nos salió como a albur. ¿No creen?

**_Tetsuna: _**En todo caso, a poner a trabajar esa ardilla, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer…

**_Ang/Mar_**: ¡Hai! capitán estamos listos.

**_Tetsuna: #golpeándolas con su tubo# _**No me gusta Bob Esponja.

**_Ang/Mar: _**Gomenasai **_#caen desmayadas y se les va el almita# _**Sayonara!**_))_**

**_._**

-¡Espera! ¡No puedes hacer eso! – grito exaltado Novikov y levantándose rápidamente de su lugar. Recordó que todos sus negocios con Vongola, eran sucios por lo que eso significaba una gran pérdida para él.

-Claro que puedo hacerlo. –dijo calmadamente Tsuna.

-¡Claro que no puedes! ¡No te das cuenta de lo que haces! ¡Solo eres un chiquillo, que no sabe nada! ¡Quieres destrozar a Vongola! ¡Eres solo un estúpido! ¡Eres un inútil que destruirá a una grandiosa organización!

-¡Callase maldito hi&amp;# *+ $%#()! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a ofender de esa manera a mi jefe?!...–Grito alterado Gokudera.

La tormenta no soportaba que nadie ofendiera a su amigo y ahora jefe, aunque sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal no pudo reprimirse más. Tsuna estaba internamente sorprendido, nunca había escuchado tales palabras de su guardián, pero si interfería se vería mal, aunque de hecho, que Gokudera hablara por si solo era una falta de respeto hacia los demás jefes. Los subordinados no tenían voz ni voto en esas juntas, eran simples guardaespaldas por si algo salía mal.

-… ¡Solo es un lame-botas que besa el piso por donde pasa Vongola! ¡Es un bastardo que solo sabe insultar y amenazar cuando algo no sale como usted quiere! ¡Si no fuera tan anciano le diría Niñato! ¡Pen%&amp;$ ! ¡Debería callarlo a golpes!...

Los guardaespaldas de Novikov ante eso sacaron armas, apuntando a todos los miembros de Vongola, quienes ni se inmutaron ante esas simples armas, los Vongola los miraban con indiferencia y hasta cierto punto como simples cucarachas insignificantes.

-… ¡Les demostrare…!

-…Me disculpo por su comportamiento. -dijo Gelaro sin emoción e interrumpiendo al otro guardián, incluso se podría decir que fue sarcástico ese comentario que hizo enojar más al Novikov.- Es su primera junta.

Hayato iba a reclamarle pero al oírlo, se dio cuenta que había dejado mal a su jefe ante los demás. "Un Jefe que no puede manejar a sus subordinados" seria como calificarían al castaño. Tsuna suspiro para relajarse al ver como Gelaro controlaba la situación, centro de nuevo su atención en el otro jefe mafioso.

-No tenemos más contratos con Novikov. -hablo Basil calmadamente mirando a Novikov y con unos papeles en mano, quería terminar con ese asunto cuanto antes.- Todos los tratos con ellos no entran en la nueva ética de Vongola.

-Entonces eso es todo Novikov. -le dijo Tsuna mirándolo seriamente.

-¡Tú no puedes…! – Le grito entrecortadamente otra vez al nuevo jefe, el enojo le impedía hablar bien.

Tsuna quien interiormente suspiraba de cansancio pensaba una manera de correrlo sin ser descortés con los demás socios, había esperado una reacción así pero no creyó que perdería la paciencia con solo verlo, creía tener más autocontrol. El tipo miro a la derecha de Tsuna y encontró según él _"la solución de sus problemas"._

-¡Xanxus! – el Boss de los Varia quien tenía los ojos cerrados hasta ahora y tenía los pies en la mesa importándole poco si eso era educado o no abrió los ojos y miro al Octtavo Novikov - ¿Estas escuchando lo que este sujeto está diciendo? ¿No dirás nada? ¡¿Porque no te hiciste cargo tú de Vongola?! ¡Eres el más indicado para Vongola que este mocoso! ¡Vamos! ¡Convierte tú en decimo, mi familia te apoyara al 100%, incluso estoy seguro que otras familias igualmente te apoyaran!

-Escoria inútil. Solo quiero estar con el más fuerte: Vongola. Vomitaría si tuviera que trabajar con escoria. Sawada Tsunayoshi es el Décimo ahora… La familia Vongola es tan fuerte debido a que no importa si hay un conflicto interno, en los tiempos de crisis, cuando la escoria del exterior ataca, Vongola siempre... ESTÁ UNIDO - respondió Xanxus dejándolo cayado. Este le había dicho que él había aceptado al castaño, claro, que a su rara manera.

-¡¿Pero qué dices Xanxus?!

-Gelaro, Lal – hablo Tsuna calmadamente – Acompañen al señor Novikov a la salida, él ya no tiene nada que hacer aquí. -ordeno, los nombrados asintieron.

Lal a pesar de que seguía algo aturdida obedeció, ahora _"Sawada"_ como ella siempre le llamaba era su jefe, no tenía porque no obedecer. Ambos se acercaron al señor Novikov, sus guardias aún seguían con sus armas en mano por lo que se detuvieron a un metro de ellos.

-Señor Novikov, acompáñenos por favor.-pidieron ambos, con un gesto de mano le pidieron los siguiera ya que este parecía no entender o no querer obseder.

Sabían que en cuanto le dijeran eso la alianza con Novikov seria destruida, pero aun así lo tratan como jefe de una familia se lo merecía a pesar de ya no ser aliada; aun cuando en verdad quisieran lanzarlo hacia fuera, golpearlo, patearlo y quien sabe que otras cosas más.

-¡¿Están locos?! ¡No me iré! ¡Déjenme hablar con el noveno!

-El Nono ya no es jefe, si deseas hablar de Vongola tendrás que hacerlo conmigo pero como he dicho, ya no tiene nada que ver aquí Octtavo Novikov.-dijo Tsuna, era realmente cansado hablarle a aquel tipo.

-Tsk. Te arrepentirás de esto mocoso inútil, te prometo que sufrirás. -dijo mirándolo con odio, volteo su mirar a Lal y Gelaro quienes seguían ahí de pie cerca suyo, los miro con furia para luego caminar por si solo hacia la salida.

-Acompáñenlo y asegúrense. -dijo Basil.

Ellos asintieron y fueron tras el Novikov, claramente que con distancia pero aun así los miraban.

Mientras en la habitación, todo seguía en silencio hasta que alguien valiente decidió romperlo.

-¿Está seguro de esto Décimo? – pregunto Lee. – Podría tener grandes problemas más adelante por esta decisión.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo con el Jefe Lee, Décimo – dijo Gottsched nerviosa – Cree que usted está tomando esa decisión muy a la ligera. Salirse así de la mafia le provocara grandes problemas. Muchas de las mafias bajas no lo tomaran muy bien y podrían irse en su contra.

-Lo se señora Milva, señor Lee. Y les aclaro que no es una decisión apresura ni mal tomada. Como ven, cuando yo elegí ser sucesor de Vongola tenía esta idea, claramente no la tenía tan bien formada pero con el tiempo la pulí e incluso se lo comunique a toda la familia, así como a los jefes asociados aquí presentes, que no dijeron nada y aceptaron mi propuesta. Claramente solo me faltaba avisarles a ustedes, pero para hacer un movimiento así necesitaba ser el jefe oficial. ¿Y que mejor decirles cuando yo sea el Décimo? así no tendrían que decirme que yo no era en ese entonces jefe de la organización, ni les daría falsas esperanzas más adelante con contratos que pensaba romper.

-Yo respetare su decisión Décimo.-dijo Nell llamando así la atención de todos.- E incluso aunque no pertenezca a la mafia, mi familia le bridara aun su apoyo. Después de todo, seguimos siendo socios en otro ámbito.

La chica le había tomado cariño al chico y sabía que la mafia no era bueno para él, una persona que no está sucio de sangre, ni de odio. Aunque claro, tampoco espero que el castaño tomara una decisión así de grande, pero respetaba la decisión era su familia y su vida. Él tenía que vivirla como él quisiese, sin límites ahora que tenía el poder.

Ella incluso sabía que todos los demás jefes a excepción claro de Cavalleone, Bertesco, Tomaso, Falivene y Lee, lo tomaban de un chiquillo ignorante, lo sabe porque la primera vez que lo vio en la junta de sucesores pensó eso de él, pensamiento que fue cambiando en cuanto lo conoció mejor en los pocos momentos en que llego hablar con él.

La decisión del décimo quizás afectaba un poco a su familia y la alianza, aunque claramente ella no tenía intención de atacarlo, a veces los subordinados hacían cosas indebidas; aun así ella respetaba su decisión y si era necesario lo apoyaría, no podía permitir que un chico como el, limpio de todo se ensuciara, su ética no la dejaba, ella ya estaba sucia pero no por eso arrastraría a alguien amable como Tsunayoshi Di Vongola a ensuciarse. Claro también sabe que el castaño ha aceptado todos los pecados y suciedades de su familia, las acepta para convertirse en jefe y por eso mismo intentaba ayudar a su familia a sobre salir de aquellos pecados que para muchos jóvenes como ellos podían ser pesados.

-Gracias señorita Faith.

-Yo también te apoyo Tsu-chan.-dijo Tomaso con una sonrisa despreocupada como siempre.

-Yo firmare los tratos Décimo. -le dijo Dino.

-Si ese es el caso, espero que hagamos más tratos para mantener la alianza Décimo. -le dijo Carbone.

-También espero eso.-dijo Miska.- Aunque Vongola ya no sea mafia, sigue siendo la familia más poderosa.

Tsuna sonrió levemente.

-Si esa es su decisión espero que acepte más tratos para su empresa de seguridad Décimo.-dijo Gottsched. Ella tampoco estaba de acuerdo pero no podía hacer nada, como lo había dicho Miska Virta, Vongola seguía siendo la familia más fuerte, no podía hacer nada por el momento. Ya cuando su hija se casara con él, haría que Vongola regresara a la mafia, por ahora tendría que esperar.

-Entonces sigamos con la junta. -dijo Giovanni.- La segunda familia vendría siendo Bertesco.-dijo mirando a Yukiko.

-Basil. -pidió Tsuna.

-Con la familia Bertesco tenemos 6 tratos que entran en las nuevas clasificaciones de Vongola.

-Señorita Yukiko, ¿desea aumentar más clausulas, años o tratos? – pregunto Tsuna con respeto, no podía ser demasiado familiar con ella en ese momento.

-No por ahora Décimo. Si tengo un problema más adelante, iré personalmente a su oficia para hablarlo. -dijo Yukiko quien ya sabía comportarse en momentos serios.

-Entonces firme. -dijo Basil sacando los nuevos contratos.

Yukiko tomo dos folders con los contratos y los leyó, aun cuando fuese Vongola; su hermano y Tsuna, le habían dicho que no importaba que tanto confiara en una persona, tenía que leerlos antes de firmarlos. En cuanto acabo de leer y vio que todo estaba en orden, los firmo.

-Listo. -dijo Yukiko.

Le regreso solo un folder a Basil quien reviso que los contratos estuviesen bien firmados. El folder que se quedó la Bertesco era lo mismo que el de jefe CEDEF, ambas familias/empresas tenían que tener originales del contrato para que no hubiera más adelante un fraude.

-Entonces continuemos con Cavalleone. -dijo Tsuna mirando al potro quien le sonrió.

Dino había hecho ya con anticipación más tratos con Vongola limpios, sabia de los planes de su hermanito y quería que sus familias siguieran aliadas, por lo que aumento cuatro tratos más en ese año sin ser demasiado llamativo.

-Con la familia Cavalleone tenemos diez contratos. -dijo Basil, tomando los dos folder y se los entrego.- Si desea aumentar alguna clausura o años, por favor de decirlo.

Dino leyó los contratos con detenimiento, al ver que las clausuras y los años eran favorecedores para ambas familias, no dudo en firmar.

-Todo está bien.- dijo Dino entregando solamente un folder.

Basil volvió a revisarlos y al notar que todo estaba en bien, miro a Tsuna y asintió.

-La familia Falivene. -dijo Tsuna mirando al despreocupado Joshua.

Aun cuando se veía así el joven Falivene, Tsuna sabía que en su interior estaba completamente en guardia debido a los demás jefes, no tenía mucho en el poder y por ello todavía no podía dejar los nervios. El castaño lo sabía, ya que él estaba igual.

-Tenemos 5 contratos aceptables. -dijo Basil entregándole los dos folder a Joshua, quien los tomo y empezó a leerlos con tranquilidad.

Al comprobar que todo estaba en orden empezó a firmarlos uno por uno, en cuanto a cabo regreso uno de los folders y le sonrió al Vongola.

-Décimo. -llamo Joshua, en esas juntas a pesar de ser grandes amigos tenían que hablarse como jefes, algo fastidioso para él, ya que prefería llamarlos a todos por su nombre, como lo hacía Naito, pero no podía porque le prometió comportarse al anterior jefe.- Me gustaría pedirle un encargo de cajas armas.

-¿De cuánto seria? – pregunto Tsuna algo serio.

Gracias a que Verde y Koening se habían aliado a él, era el dueño de la novedad. Por contrato, él poseía completamente el mercado de distribución de cajas armas en la mafia y se beneficia porque controlaba quien las poseía, solo él decidía si entregarles cajas o no a las familias que se lo solicitaban.

-Un cargamento de 200 y que sean tipo nube, todas. -dijo Joshua.

-¿Va ser contrato a largo plazo solo por esta ocasión? – pregunto esta vez Basil.

-A largo plazo por supuesto.

-Entonces… - Basil saco otro folder sacando una hoja, escribiendo algunos datos y después se la entregó al Falivene.- Estás son las clausuras que siempre pone Vongola para las cajas armas.

Joshua las leyó objetivamente. Las clausuras que si eran estrictas ya que con una que no se cumpliera, el contrato se anulaba pero también eran muy beneficiosas para ambas familias si se respetaban.

-Clausuras muy estrictas Décimo. -comento con una sonrisa pero acepto y firmo las dos hojas, quedándose una él y la otra la regreso.

-Se necesita ser estricto con armas como esas. -dijo Tsuna, al ver que fácilmente guardaba la hoja del contrato de cajas pregunto.- ¿Para cuándo las desea?

-Si es posible para un mes.

-Por supuesto. -dijo Tsuna.- Le serán entregadas en su mansión en un mes entonces. Ahora continuemos con la familia Lee.

-Con la familia Lee tenemos 7 contratos aceptables, junto con el contrato de largo plazo que había hecho el Nono anteriormente sobre las cajas armas. –dijo Basil, dándoselos a Lal para que fuera a tragárselos al líder Lee, que se encontraba del otro lado de la mesa.

Como los anteriores jefes, él los leyó para luego firmarlos. No deseaba perder la alianza con Vongola ya que estaba seguro que su querido nieto Quiang tampoco lo quería. Además Vongola seguía siendo una gran amenaza para la mafia, en caso de proponérselo. Fue el mismo proceso firmar y entregar.

-Tomaso. -dijo Tsuna.

-Con los Tomaso tenemos 4 contratos.

-Yo firmare todo lo que sea Tsu-chan. -dijo tan despreocupado como siempre el pelirrojo agarrando los folders y firmándolos sin haberlos leído.

-Naito tienes que leerlos.-le regaño Tsuna por lo que hizo un puchero y empezó a leerlos con atención esta vez.

-¿Ya ves? no me equivoque. Todo está perfecto. Puedo confiar en ti. -ante eso Tsuna saco un suspiro, es verdad que le alegraba que confiara en él pero aun así, hacer eso era peligroso estando presentes las demás familias.

-Continuemos.-dijo Tsuna.

-Los Carbone tienen 6 contratos admisibles.-dijo entregando los folders de nuevo a Lal.

-También me gustaría el contrato de cajas armas Décimo.-dijo Giovanni.

-Por supuesto.-dijo Tsuna.

-Siguiente.

-Los Nell 7 contratos.

A partir de ahí fueron negociando con las demás familias, algunas tenían más contratos con el menor, pero otras no tanto. Siendo honestos las demás familias lejanas al Vongola perdían una gran cantidad de dinero por la decisión del castaño, grandes ganancias eran las que recibían de sus tratos sucios con Vongola por lo que la reunión estaba tensa.

Revisaron los contratos, así como pidieron explicaciones al Vongola, si perderían dinero por lo menos querían una justificación aceptable de lo que lo llevo a tomar esa decisión. Al oír sobre los futuros planes sobre Vongola algunos decidieron apoyarlo e invertir también en esos negocios, de esa manera la perdida seria menos. Algunos se sorprendieron debido a los nuevos tipos de negocios que tenía en mente el menor. Vongola pasaba de ser una organización mafiosa a _"una organización de caridad" _como lo denomino despóticamente Gottsched.

-¿Decimo, que piensa hacer si Novikov cumple su amenaza? –pregunto Lee seriamente. Quería saber las medidas que tomaría el joven, antes de retirarse por esa noche.

-Defendernos y erradicar. No permitiré que mi familia sufra por una desdijo de la que me enorgullezco, aunque con ello me contradiga. Por una ocasión no creo que falle en la misión que tengo de regresar a Vongola a sus orígenes. –contesto Tsuna con un brillo inusual en su ojos, ahora podía entrar en modo última voluntad por algunos minutos sin las pastillas y sin que mostrar su llama de la frente.

Todos quedaron mudas por tal declaración, no esperaban que el menor mostrara tal convicción cuando se trataba de matar a alguien más. Claramente los que eran muy amigos del castaño sabían que solo eran palabras y que el menor lo pensaría seriamente en el momento en que esa situación se diera, los homicidios eran algo serio para él.

-Vongola cuenta con la protección de la familia Cavalleone…

-Y la familia Bertesco. –Interrumpió Yukiko a Dino, inflo de modo infantil sus cachetes, el rubio le había robado su línea.

-También cuenta con mi familia, Tsu-chan. –dijo felizmente el joven líder Tomaso.

-Y por supuesto que la familia Falivene seremos tu escudo. –proclamo Joshua convencido, él le había coheteado en alguna ocasión a Tsuna que le hubiera gustado ser uno de sus guardianes y en broma y mitad serio le había propuesto serlo si su guardián de la nube le fallaba.

-Gracias, sé que cuidaran muy bien nuestras espaldas.-dijo agradecido el menor.- También cuento con los Varia, ellos serán aún más independientes con sus trabajos pero seguirán bajo el servicio de Vongola. –Dijo seriamente Tsuna.- Y a esa protección así como a las familias aliadas, se agregaran otras más. –informo Tsuna mirando a los jefes.

-¿Quiénes? –cuestiono Milva desconfiada, después de todo Vongola seria también parte de su familia si lograba casarse su hija con el décimo.

-Las familias Millifiore de Italia del sur; Shimon de Japón; Dragone de Francia; Park de corea del sur; Gokudera de Italia del Norte –Hayato sintió un leve escalofrió al saber que sus familiares estaban cerca de su jefe-; la familia Rossenttal de Alemania y una familia directa de Vongola que había decidido alejarse… la familia Evocatore descendientes del Quinto.

Todas las familias nombradas tenían su renombre o por lo menos las conocían, por lo que era seguro que el joven Decimo estaba cubierto. La reunión continúo por algunos minutos más.

Al término Tsuna y sus guardianes regresaron a la mansión del Noveno, donde los esperaban sus amigos. Al llegar notaron que la fiesta había terminado y en parte lo agradecieron, estaban exhaustos. No físicamente pero si mental, soportar aquel ambiente mataba a cualquiera.

Mitsuki los esperaba en la entrada, recargada en la puerta sonrió al ver como bajaban sus dos amigos y el guardián de la tormenta, sin pensar en realidad se lazo a los brazos del castaño quien la recibió un poco extrañado a la vez gustoso del gesto, necesitaba apoyo.

-Bienvenido…-susurro la chica en el oído de Tsunayoshi.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**NT: ¿Les gusto? Eso esperamos. ¿Merecemos RW?**

**...****.**

**Yuu:** Hola Yuu. Jejé otra vez te espantamos. Te faltan dos capítulos más para el final de esta temporada. Tsuna es genial al tener un "amigo" policía. Ya veo, Hayato con Nagi, ya veo pues las parejas ya las tengo desde que empecé el fic, claro no te las voy a decir pero si no te llegasen a gustar, lo lamento. Gracias por leer.

**…**

**Silkie 19: **Hola Silkie. Nos alegra que te haya gustado la ceremonia y los POV´S de los guardianes. Jejé hicimos lo mismo que con Yamamoto XD Gracias por leer.

**…**

**Viri-chamn: **Hola Viri. Nos alegra que te guste. Nosotras lo íbamos a poner de rogar pero Tsuna ya ha madurado mucho y dudamos que se pusiera a rogarle a Mukuro por eso. Gracias por leer y comentar.

**…**

**Kim Ishida: **Hola Kim. A nosotras también no da lástima. Si lo pusimos, es que deben de decir sus deberes para el juramento de lealtad. Nos alegra saber que te encanto. Sin Mukuro, la familia no está completa n.n **_"Mi llama de la voluntad es para este cielo que me ha aceptado"_** Si a nosotras también no encanto. **(Ang: Hayato es romántico a si me sonó a mi) **Gracias por leer.

**…**

**97fizhy03dt: **Hola Rika! **_(Ang: Hola Jorge Flores-Nigou XD)_** Entonces ya no daremos doble actualización para que no te malcriemos XD y aunque no sea queja, debemos cuidarte XD. Bueno es rara pero linda también n.n y si se reirán juntos… no cierto, bueno quizás sonría tampoco lo vemos riendo. **_(Ang: Pues se veía solito y abandonado y me dio tristeza, lo agarre y lo lleve a casa para cuidarlo pero se volvió la mascota de Tetsu… ¡Waaa! me traiciono el maldito) _**Nosotras también la odiamos. **_(Mar: Me costó me logre meter el título al capítulo. Soy la mejor.)_** **"****Made**** in Hibari" **Escribir eso fue genial. El noviazgo de Squalo, Yukiko y Gelaro jamás dejara de ser divertido, lo sabemos muy bien. Kyoya es genial XD y como dices no queríamos que el mundo acabara por eso no lo hincamos XD. Sobre tu pregunta de lambo más adelante diremos la razón, bueno más bien en la segunda temporada. Mukuro tenía que entrar con estilo o no era Mukuro. Reborn es el demonio en persona eso no hay duda XD ¿Qué fue lo que perdió Tsuna? Pues eso es un spoiler de la segunda temporada y no te lo puedo decir. Tuvimos esa intención desde el principio con el POV de Tsuna. Gracias por leer.

**…**

**hakumiru26:** Hola Hakumi. Nos alegra que te guste. Yukiko es una loquilla con sus Ex. Exactamente como dices Mukuro es Mukuro. Gracias por leer.

**…**

**tsuri182718: **Hola Tsuri. Nos alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Eres la **NUMERO 100 ASÍ QUE COMO DIJIMOS EN FACEBOOK PUEDES HACERNOS LA PREGUNTA QUE QUIERAS, NOSOTRAS TE LA CONTESTAREMOS. ¡FELICIDADES, ESPERAMOS TU PREGUNTA!** Gracias por leer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Marlene: Faltan dos capítulos más.**

_**Capitulo. 32 - SUCESIÓN: Atentado.**_

_**Capitulo. 33 - Bienvenidos a Italia.**_

**Tetsuna: Gracias por leer.**

**SE CUIDAN~**

**CIAO~ CIAO~**


	40. SUCESIÓN: Atentado

**NT: ¡Hola! ¿Como están? Aquí les dejo el penúltimo capitulo de esta temporada de Resplandecer.**

**KHR NO ME PERTENECE**

**Aclaraciones:**

* ... * = Pensamientos

-...- = Diálogo

~ Flash Back ~ = Recuerdos

(...) = Traduciendo Un idioma

((...)) = Interferencia de la Autora

POV = Cambio de Narrador.

* * *

**Cap. 32 – Sucesión: Atentado.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

La fiesta estaba comenzando y Ayaka se encontraba saludando a algunos invitados que había tiempo atrás. Hibari se encontraba recargado en la pared a unos cuantos pasos detrás de su hermana, cuando ambos Hibari escucharon una voz tan familiar para ellos.

-Ciao~ Ayaka. -saludo Dino en cuanto vio a la hermanita de su alumno.

-¿Haneuma? – dijo la voz de Hibari atrás de la pelinegra quien se hizo a un lado dándole paso a su hermano.

-¡Lo sabía! Por esto te confundí con Kyoya cuando te conocí por primera vez. ¿En serio eres menor Ayaka? Son idénticos, son dos gotas de agua, son gemelos. –exclamo Dino al ver a los Hermanos Hibari juntos. Uno al lado del otro. - ¡Eres más vieja de lo que dices! – y ahí fue donde la suerte del caballo se terminó, le dijo a la Hibari menor lo peor que una mujer podía escuchar. Puso en duda su _"edad"_.

-_Descansa en pedazos_ \- dijo sacando sus abanicos y dándole un golpe en la cabeza al rubio.

Mientras tanto el Hibari mayor miraba con una leve sonrisa el sufrir del rubio. Su hermana había crecido tanto como para poder golpear al Haneuma. Pero en eso le prestó atención a las palabras del Cavalleone y ahora era su turno de golpear al rubio, quien lo había confundido con una mujer.

-Herbívoro. -llamo la atención del rubio que intentaba esquivar los golpes de la menor sin mucho éxito.

-Kyoya, ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Eh? ¿Kyoya? ¡Ahhh! ¡Tú también!

Mientras los pelinegros se enfrentaban al jefe de la otra familia, Reborn se acercó a ellos justo en el momento en que su ex-alumno caía al suelo boca abajo, siendo su brazo izquierdo sujetado desde la espalda por Ayaka. Vestía su típico traje negro y su fedora con su fiel amigo leon en su sombrero.

-¡Ahh!- se quejó de dolor el mayor.

La pelinegra lo iba a ignorar e iba a reforzar el agarre pero noto que ambos brazos de su víctima se encontraban vendados. La tela blanca se mostraba debajo de su camisa y el traje. Fue hasta ese momento que observo mejor al rubio y descubrió que tenía algunos arañazos en el rostro.

-Dino, ¿qué te paso? –pregunto preocupada le tenía cierto aprecio al jefe Cavalleone ya que siempre las trato bien.

A diferencia de su hermano, ella pasaba más tiempo con Mitsuki por lo que tenía un poco de su influencia, demostrando en ocasiones especiales su verdadero sentir, algo que para bien o para mal no podía reparar.

Por su parte Hibari había notado las heridas desde el inicio, pero no le había dado importancia al ver que el rubio seguía moviéndose con gran agilidad en contra de su hermana. Sin embargo, el placer de ver a su hermana junto al que fue su rival (porque nunca aceptaría que había sido su sensei),

-No te preocupes Ayaka. -dijo Reborn llamando la atención de todos – Lo que le paso es que se excedió a la hora de divertirse con unos animalitos…

-¡Reborn, eres un…!

-Bueno, Dino siempre ha sido despistado. –interrumpió la chica asintiendo de acuerdo con esa historia.

Reborn escondió su sonrisa bajo su fedora, recordando su travesura del día.

.

**_~Flash Back~_**

-Más te vale no abrir tu boca durante la junta. –dijo Reborn sentado en un sillón en frente de Dino, quien se estaba vistiendo para la fiesta.

-Pero Tsuna necesitara de mi ayuda, Novikov no se quedara quieto. -se quejó el rubio, el apoyaría a su hermanito.

-No puedes Dino, Vongola no es tu familia, es la de Tsuna. Él tiene que defender a su propia familia. Es la última prueba.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, no puedes interponerte. Es exactamente como tú dices, Novikov no se quedara quieto y si haces algo también se ira contra de ti. Dame-Tsuna no se perdonara si es eso pasara.

Ante eso el rubio lo pensó mejor y suspiro resignado, no haría nada. Era verdad que tenía que proteger a su familia pero también le gustaría apoyar a su hermanito sin embargo su Ex-tutor tenía un punto a favor; en realidad a nadie de su familia le importaría entrar a una guerra por defender al joven Vongola, todos en Cavalleone lo querían mucho, casi como si fuera el hermano de sangre de su jefe… el problema real radicaba en el castaño, ya que se culparía si Novikov se revelaba en contra de su familia.

-Está bien, intentare mantenerme callado pero si veo que las cosas se salen demasiado de control, intervendré.

-De acuerdo. -acepto Reborn y sonrió con malicia.- Y arreglado esto, toma. –dijo estirando su mano con un papelito.

-¿Qué es? – Pregunto el rubio agarrándolo.- ¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡¿Reborn para que necesitas 50 cámaras de vigilancia y todo lo demás?!

Dino estaba asombrado, puesto que el papelito que le había dado su maestro no era ni más ni menos que una factura por una gran cantidad de dinero. El papel indicaba sobre la compra de 50 cámaras de video de alta definición, audífonos en miniatura y algunos accesorios más, utilizados en el espionaje.

-Eso no te interesa, tu solo tienes que pagar. -le dijo Reborn, golpeando en el rostro a su alumno.

Por aproximadamente otros quince minutos el pobre rubio sufrió golpes de su tutor. Después de que Reborn lo _"educara"_ porque se comenzaba a revelar contra él, salieron al patio donde el bebé saludo a los demás miembros de la familia. La plática continuo durante un rato, donde el pequeño hitman se burló a costa de su alumno hasta que decidió que era hora de retirarse pero como siempre no se podía ir sin molestar por última vez a su Dame- Alumno. ¿Y qué mejor manera que con unos de sus miedos? Uno del que era responsable.

-Dame-Dino –llamo Reborn con una sonrisa.- Toma. -le aventó un pedazo de carne.

-¿Carne? ¿Reborn para que…? –no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que el sicario chiflo.

Escucho varios gruñidos y ante su mirada, una manada de perros de raza Dóberman se posaron al lado del bebé quien sonrió con verdadera malicia. El rubio estaba pálido y comenzaba a sudar frio, odiaba esa raza de perros con el alma.

-Corre. -dijo Reborn tronando los dedos.

**_~Fin Del Flash Back~_**

**.**

**.**

Para la felicidad o amargura de Kyoya, la fiesta comenzó como debería, sin contratiempos ni improvisos. No le gustaba estar rodeado de personas a las que consideraba más débiles que él, por lo que se mantenía a una distancia prudente y consciente de todos los movimientos de su hermana. En algún momento su mirada se dirigió al lugar hacia donde su hermana curiosamente observaba; ahí noto a una chica rubia que miraba de un lugar a otro en busca de algo. Regreso su mirada a su hermanita. **_*Alguna travesura…*_** pensó al ver como se reía.

Fue en ese momento cuando escucho aplausos llamando su atención, miro hacia las escaleras principales de la casa en donde los demás tenían fijados la vista, ahí vio como bajaban tranquilamente 3 personas; el Noveno, el omnívoro y _su_ Mitsuki.

Observo a Mitsuki bajar de la mano del Omnívoro y noto la gran sonrisa de la chica. Ahora en verdad comprendía el deseo que tenía la chica y lo que le conto su hermana tiempo atrás, quería evitar que ella realizara lo que planeaba, sin embargo también quería darle todo, consentirla como siempre había hecho. Se resignó a dejar que la chica hiciera lo que quisiera, si con ello quedaba satisfecha. Observo a los demás invitados en busca de algo con lo que entretenerse, observando como la rubia anterior se alejaba del gentío con un aura de odio, al parecer había visto algo muy desagradable, no dio más vueltas al asunto y mejor observo al sujeto rubio que hablaba con el Vongola menor y la pelirroja, al parecer ellos si tenían una conversación llamativa.

-Ciao~ Hibari. –el típico saludo del bebé trajeado llamo su atención, se alteró internamente al notar por segunda vez en esa misma noche, que a pesar de haberse hecho más fuerte seguía sin poder notar al más pequeño hasta que este se hiciera notar.

-¿Qué estás buscando, bebé? –dijo secamente el azabache.

-Quiero hacer un trato contigo, dentro de poco será el momento de la ceremonia…

-El herbívoro ya hablo conmigo sobre eso. –Interrumpió al menor.- No pienso hacer el procedimiento…

-De eso es el trato que harás conmigo.-ahora fue el turno de Reborn de interrumpirlo. El deseo del noveno era una ceremonia perfecta y como él le tenía un gran respeto al mayor deseaba cumplirlo.- Hablemos afuera.

Si decir más palabras Reborn y Kyoya salieron al jardín de la mansión. Ahí nadie los interrumpiría debido a que todos estaban en la fiesta.

**.**

**.**

Después del juramento de Ryohei era el turno de Kyoya, quien se acercó hasta colocarse enfrente de Tsuna. De antemano conocía la ilusión que estaba puesta sobre él. Al parecer Tsuna y Reborn ya le había encontrado su lugar en la familia y aunque nunca lo confesaría ni aceptaría, agradecía que tuviera que ver con lo que estudiaba.

**\- Guardián de la Nube **– se acercó Hibari, pero como todos sabían. El jamás diría su juramento, ni se hincaría…-** Su deber es proteger a la familia desde un lugar independiente, teniendo un diferente punto de vista. -**Ok, lo hizo. **\- Convirtiéndose así en la distante nube solitaria arrastrada por el viento y siguiendo su propio camino. - **recito el deber.- Acepto mi deber. -Encendió su **_Llama de la Propagación_** que lo rodeo, y después de unos segundos se retiró.

Algo que nadie creía posible, paso... y todo porque momentos antes Reborn le había prometido una lucha contra Tsuna y él. Claramente él no se hinco pero la ilusión que tenía puesta si lo hizo ante la vista de la gente normal. Quería golpear a alguien, aunque no fuera él quien se había hincado odiaba el hecho de que los demás pensaran que si lo había echo; además también odiaba la ilusión. Era todo lo contrario a él; albino, ojos claros, rostro amable y una dulce sonrisa.

.

**_((Tetsuna: _**_Da miedo solo imaginarlo XD_

**_Marlene: _**_A mí se me viene a la mente Alaude y no sé porque._

**_Angelice: _**_Pero Alaude es como Kyoya._

**_Marlene: _**_Si lo sé pero me imagino más a Alaude sonriendo que a Kyoya**))**_

.

La nube se colocó al lado del sol, esperando impacientemente a que los demás elementos juraran lealtad al cielo, lo único que quería era alejarse del tumulto y no fue hasta que reparo en que era el turno de la niebla que noto que Mukuro no había aparecido en ningún momento. Recordó lo que le había dicho el castaño sobre la libertad otorgada a la piña cirquera durante su vieja a la mansión de la novena generación, luego lo que conto Gokudera en la sala. Suspiro al ver como Chrome se colocaba al frente para jurar lealtad, ahora tenía que buscar por sus medios a aquella piña humanoide, la muy desgracia fruta se había ido sin tener un encuentro real y sin limitación con él. Quería golpearlo, sabía que con las habilidades de ambos, aquel combate sería interesante, no podía dejarlo pasar.

**\- Guardián de la Niebla **\- dijo Chrome con una sonrisa débil, su maestro no se había presentado -** Su deber es pretender que algo existe cuando no existe y viceversa, confundiendo al enemigo y sin permitir que se capture la verdadera forma de la familia, convirtiéndose en la niebla que no puede ser revelada.**

-Kufufu~ Rokudo Mukuro acepta el puesto.-dijo Mukuro apareciendo entre una cortina de niebla enfrente de ellos.

Pero tal parecía que el destino estaba del lado del Hibari, la niebla mayor apareció justo en el momento en que era su juramento. ¡Podría quitare su penquita a la desgraciada fruta!

-Segundo guardián de la niebla también acepta el puesto. No dejare que la niebla que protege a la familia se desintegre. -dijo mostrando su felicidad en su tono de voz.

Los dos encendieron su **_Llama de la Construcción_**, Mukuro puso su mano izquierda en su espalda y la derecha en su pecho inclinándose levemente con una sonrisa burlona, Chrome hizo lo mismo solo que se inclinó más que Mukuro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Hibari. -dijo un pequeño niño que había estado desaparecido en casi todo el tiempo de la fiesta desde el juramento. Se acercó al mencionado quien lo veía minuciosamente.

-Bebé… ¿Dónde has estado? – le pregunto desconfiado, el que Reborn desapareciera no era nada bueno y más si aparecía de la nada y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué prefieres? ¿Qué te conteste tu pregunta o poder alejarte de esta multitud ruidosa? – le pregunto el bebé ocultando la mitad de su rostro debajo de su fedora y con una sonrisa más grande.

Hibari ni lo dudo por un segundo, se alejó de la pared en donde había estado recargado desde que el juramento de lealtad había terminado, quería alejarse de ese montón de herbívoros. Miro por última vez a su hermana, quien hablaba muy alegremente con el grupo de herbívoros que eran los demás guardianes, así como la albina que vivía con ellos, dos hombres más y algunos de los sujetos con los que había peleado en alguna ocasión, luego busco con la mirada a Mitsuki, quien seguía halando con algunas personas al lado de Tsuna, conforme con la situación se retiró con el bebé. Reborn sonrió con ganas, había ganado.

-¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto una vez se puso del lado del bebé.

-Tú camina, yo te indicare por dónde ir. -le dijo en el momento en que brincaba al hombro de la nube.

Cuando comenzaron a alejarse de las personas fueron interceptados por otro guardián que los había estado observando desde que el ex-arcobaleno ingreso al salón.

-Kufufu~ pero mira a quien tenemos aquí – dijo con su tono burlón de siempre apareciendo enfrente de ellos.- ¿Dónde has estado Ex -Arcobaleno? – le pregunto, no confiaba para nada en aquel bebé.

-Estuve molestando a Dame-Dino y haciendo algunos preparativos. -dijo como si nada.

-¿Preparativos? ¿Para qué? – pregunto.

-¿Quieres que te conteste o quieres verlo por ti mismo? – le pregunto.

Mukuro lo pensó unos momentos, la verdad era que estaba aburrido desde que el Vongola se había ido con la tormenta y la nieve, miro al Hitman una vez más, sabía que el menor no tramaba algo bueno pero no por ello sería aburrido. Prefería matar el tiempo en alguna locura de aquel demonio que seguir soportando estar en esa fiesta que no era para él. Además, si lo acompañaba tal vez podría sacarle alguna información sobre esos dos guardianes, estaba molesto ya que Tsuna no le había contado nada a pesar de que le había contado sus demás planes, no le gustaba no saber sobre lo que lo rodeaba. Reborn sonrió otra vez, había ganado y lo supo al ver la mirada decidida de la niebla.

-Tsk. ¿A dónde iremos? – pregunto.

-Ya que irán los dos compórtense, no soy como Dame –Tsuna que soporta sus peleas sin sentidos. -les dijo Reborn. Sabía que comenzarían a pelear al ver que Hibari fruncía el ceño al saber que también la piña iría.- Mukuro haz ilusiones de nosotros para que nadie diga nada sobre nuestra falta de presencia.

-Kufufu~ eso es sencillo. -dijo apareciendo su tridente y desapareciéndolos en una densa neblina dejando a sus ilusiones en el mismo lugar.- Entonces…

-Caminen. -dijo el bebé una vez fuera de la mansión.

Nadie noto la falta de los guardianes más poderosos del Décimo.

**.**

**. **

**.**

-Kufufu~ ¿así que estuviste poniendo cámaras para ver la junta? – pregunto Mukuro viendo una gran pantalla donde se veía a Tsuna y a todos los jefes felicitándolo.

Los tres se encontraban sentados en unos sillones individuales en la sala de reuniones de la empresa Vongola, algunos pisos por encima de donde se estaba llevando la junta de capos. Mukuro se encontraba comiendo palominas al igual que Reborn. Hibari por su parte comía dulces japoneses que Reborn había conseguido.

-Ya tengo cámaras en la sala de juntas neutral, pero esta vez la junta se llevaría en la empresa Vongola por lo que tuve que ir hacer los preparativos, tengo que ver que tanto ha crecido mi dame-alumno.-dijo Reborn.

-Se honesto ex –arcobaleno, ¿querías ver como iría la junta? – le dijo Mukuro.

-Si tú lo dices.-le contesto sin esfuerzo.

Observaron como Tsuna agradecía las felicitaciones y hablaba con los demás jefes.

-Así que Basil se hizo el nuevo jefe de CEDEF – comento Mukuro, observando como pedían explicaciones sobre la ausencia del anterior jefe.

-Así es. Tsuna no quiso trabajar con Iemitsu, y es mejor así. Si Iemitsu seguía siendo jefe, Vongola hubiese caído y Tsuna no lograría su cometido. Son como el agua y el aceite a pesar de ser padre e hijo.

-Mejor, yo tampoco quisiera tratar más con ese tipo. -dijo Mukuro mas para sí, que para sus acompañantes.

Hibari se mantenía callado observando y escuchando toda aquella junta de jefes, la verdad soportaba estar más con aquellos dos individuos que en la fiesta, al menos sabía que no eran herbívoros y si se aburría podía atacarlos para entretenerse. Y esta decir demás, que estaba interesado en saber en qué tipo de circunstancias estaban parados.

Siguieron viendo la junta donde todo estaba tranquilo hasta que Tsuna declaro que Vongola dejaba de ser Mafia.

_"¡DESDE ESTE MOMENTO VONGOLA DEJA DE SER MAFIA!"_

Hibari se sorprendió mas no lo mostro, la determinación del herbívoro lo emociono, quería pelear con él. Mukuro solo agrando su sonrisa burlona, la sabia de ese plan pero ver al Décimo determinado y dejando callados a los demás capos, le resulto divertido y excitante, tenía ganas de ver hasta donde llegaba aquel chiquillo que conoció como un bueno para nada.

Pero todo se tensó cuando el Octavo Novikov se exalto y como resultado también Gokudera, pero no le echaban la culpa, incluso ellos sabían que hubieran sacado armas para matarlo sin dudar.

Mukuro porque odiaba al Novikov por asuntos personales como su secuestro y porque quisiera o no, Tsuna era su jefe.

Y Hibari porque tenían que defender a su jefe. El haber aceptado el puesto de guardián significaba que habían aceptado a Tsunayoshi como su jefe y su orgullo no le permitía que ofendieran al que se había ganado su respeto y había decido seguir.

-Es mejor que recuerden bien el rostro de ese tipo, no hay duda de que lucharemos contra el.-les dijo Reborn a los guardianes.

Ambos guardianes no necesitaban que se los dijeran, en cuanto vieron a los jefes su instinto y mente les dijo _odien a ese individuo_. Continuaron viendo la junta, si algo se ponía peor, ellos mismos bajarían al sótano y ayudarían pero vieron que no paso de más que unos insultos y amenazas, que sabían que se cumplirían por algo es la mafia.

Los tres metiches seguían observando el monitor en total silencio, atentos de los acontecimientos que sucedían en la junta.

-Kufufu~ ahora que lo recuerdo. Háblanos sobre los hermanos Bertesco. –exigió Mukuro rompiendo el mutismo en el cuarto, había estado atento a los movimientos de la chica Bertesco y su hermano mayor y cada vez le resultaban más fastidiosos debido al misterio que los envolvía.

-¿Que te gustaría saber? –pregunto Reborn algo indiferente.

Entendía que él no era el indicado para hablar sobre el asunto, que era deber y decisión de Tsuna hablar de todo lo que había pasado con los hermanos de la nieve, sin embargo también sabía que aquellos dos guardianes no esperarían. Solo les diría lo más superficial. Ese sería su plan, contestar solo lo que ellos preguntaran, no más ni menos...

-Todo. –y la respuesta de Hibari lo dejaba mal parado.

El pequeño hitman lo medito unos segundos, al parecer no funcionarían las indirectas por lo que opto por algo mas sencillo.

-No les diré todo, solo les diré algunos cuantos detalles.-contesto Reborn mirando en la pantalla como su alumno apretaba y observaba detenidamente sus manos.

-Pero…

-Si quieren saber de su vida es mejor que vayan con ellos directamente.-interrumpió Reborn a Mukuro, quien quería reclamar.- O en tal caso, preguntarle a Dame-Tsuna

-Habla.-dijo Hibari, él solo quería saber la autenticidad de aquellos nuevos personajes.

-La razón del porque ningún guardián podía pisar Italia durante el entrenamiento de Tsuna eran ellos.

-¿Qué?

-La tradición de Vongola era que nadie aparte del jefe podía tener conocimiento sobre el último guardián… sobre el guardián de la nieve. -Explico Reborn.- Es por eso que la llama de la Nieve no era conocida. Tsuna y yo viajamos a su casa en la isla Catafalco, ya que Dame-Tsuna debía ser aceptado por Gelaro como Decimo Vongola y como su jefe. Pero nos encontramos con varias circunstancias con las que no contábamos; entre ellas nos enteramos que su aislamiento y su prioridad por pertenecer en las sombras, era para protegerse de la caza.

-¿Caza?

-Debido a su llama tan peculiar son perseguidos por los pocos conocedores de aquel tipo de llama. Y antes de que digan que solo hay que buscar a alguien más con ese tipo de llama, les digo que no existe alguien más. Esos dos hermanos eran los únicos seres humanos en toda la tierra con ese atributo, su linaje se ha extinguido y es por eso que ellos son tan valiosos.

-Si corren peligro, ¿porque dejaron su anonimato?-inquirió curioso Hibari, observando por la pantalla como Gelaro le susurraba algo a Squalo.

-Debido a que decidieron servirle a Tsuna. –Reborn contesto con sinceridad y una sonrisa en el rostro. Ambos guardianes lo miraron.- Querían estar a su lado, pero debido a la tradición ellos no podían convivir con él como vosotros. Ellos debían permanecer en aquella isla esperando por alguna misión de parte de Vongola.

-¿Entonces…?

-A mi dame-alumno no le pareció correcto aquello, sumándole su preocupación por el constante peligro que corrían… así que decidió olvidar aquella tradición y ellos decidieron hacer sobresalir su familia como una aliada de Vongola.

Reborn siguió contándoles superficialmente momentos con los hermanos Bertesco mientras seguían atentos a lo que sucedía en la reunión de capos.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Regresaron a la mansión antes de que el Vongola se enterara que se habían ausentado y de que lo habían estado observando. A pesar de que el festejo ya había terminado entraron desde la puerta trasera, no querían levantar sospechas si alguien los veía llegar por la puerta principal. Al llegar a la sala se encontraron con una situación que no esperaban…

-Veo que se divierten mucho. –comento Reborn viendo el revuelo que tenían Lambo y Ayaka con los demás guardianes.

-¡Reborn! –gritaron los mencionados.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? –pregunto la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

-Arreglando algunos asuntos. –contesto el bebé mientras observaba a su alrededor.- Veo que te has acoplado a los demás.

-Ya ves. –La chica se encogió de hombros, mientras se levantaba de su lugar.- Estaba aburrida y Lambo menciono que los chicos eran fuertes. –se excusó la chica.

-¡Otra vez Imouto de Hibari! - grito Ryohei, él quería la revancha. Habían estado jugando vencidas

-Por mí no hay problema.-dijo la chica.-Esta será la 5° vez que te venza.

-¿Y Mitsuki? –pregunto secamente Kyoya al reparar en que la pelirroja no se encontraba en ningún rincón de la sala.

-En la puerta de entrada. –Dijo Ayaka sentándose de nuevo en su lugar.- dijo algo sobre querer esperar a Tsuna.

La nube rápidamente fue a buscar a la menor. Solo necesitaba la localización y ahora que lo sabía nada le impediría que fuera por ella.

-Podía haberlo hecho aquí dentro. –menciono el ex-arcobaleno

-Quería ser la primera en darle la bienvenida…-contestó la Hibari notando como las amigas del castaño se tensaban y se miraban entre sí; interpreto ese intercambio como un deseo de querer ir ellas también a la entrada, algo que no permitiría, no ahora por lo menos.- Sabes bien como llega Tsuna de ese tipo de reuniones, necesitara apoyo y contención… y tú y yo sabemos muy bien que Mitsuki es la mejor en proveérselo.

Kyoko y Haru se entristecieron, las palabras de la chica calaron dentro de ellas. Les había recordado sutilmente que ellas desconocían la situación en la que Tsuna se encontraba, podían imaginarse el tipo de vida pero no por ello conocían la verdad y eso las molestaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al término de la reunión Tsuna y sus dos guardianes regresaron a la mansión del Noveno en una limosina a parte y por medio de otra ruta, diferente a la que tomo Yukiko, debían aparentar su cercanía con los demás jefes de las familias, nadie ajeno a él debía saber sobre que la albina en realidad también era una guardiana y vivía con su familia.

Tsuna desea llegar ya a la mansión en donde lo esperaban sus amigos, debía asegurarse que se encontraban bien, que la fiesta había concluido sin ningún inconveniente. Se encontraba inquieto y sabia la razón, mas no deseaba compartirla con nadie. Desde que ese día había llegado, su súper-intuición le decía que algo grave sucedería, sin embargo no sabía que era lo que lo molestaba, supuso al inicio que sería el encuentro con sus amigos pero lo descarto, ya los había visto y seguía sintiéndose intranquilo; después lo interpreto como nervios por la ceremonia pero eso también ya estaba superado; luego fue la junta pero también ese obstáculo recién lo dejaba atrás, sin embargo el malestar continuaba… por descarte solo quedaba un posible ataque a su persona, algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada pero no por ello le gustaba y más ahora que había más gente a su alrededor que deseaba proteger.

Suspiro cansado al mirar por la ventana, conocía a quien estaba detrás de su cabeza desde hacía tiempo pero siempre lograba salir librado, y por supuesto que en esta ocasión también lo haría, apenas comenzaba a llevar a cabo su plan. Lo que lo tenía inquieto en esta ocasión era el hecho de que era posible que el próximo ataque no proviniera de la misma persona de siempre, Novikov o alguno de los demás jefes podían querer su cabeza ahora que había declarado a Vongola como una familia que dejaba la mafia.

En el camino de regreso los tres se mantuvieron en silencio. Tsuna estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos por lo que en realidad no prestaba atención a lo demás. Gelaro sabía que lo que Tsuna necesitaba en ese momento era tranquilidad y no más problemas, al menos por esa noche todo lo de Vongola dejaba de importar y aunque nunca lo diría, estaba agradecido que la tormenta se guardara cualquier comentario o sus dudas. Por su parte Gokudera se mantenía callado debido a que estaba molesto y avergonzado de sí mismo como para hablar; cuando la junta termino el Cavalleone se había asegurado de recordarle que su intervención fue mal vista y que mantuviera la compostura más adelante ya que no siempre seria así y aunque no sonó como un regaño sino un consejo, se sintió mal. Había dejado en mal posición a su jefe, algo que no deseaba

Al llegar notaron que la fiesta había terminado y en parte lo agradecieron, estaban exhaustos. No físicamente pero si mental, soportar aquel ambiente mataba a cualquiera. Lo que desconcertó a la tormenta y alegro a la nieve fue ver que Mitsuki los esperaba en la entrada, recargada en la puerta. Gelaro agradecía que fuera ella quien le diera a Tsuna el apoyo que él no podía darle. Por su parte Gokudera esperaba ver a sus amigos y no a la chica sola, ¿Por qué no habían salido a darle la bienvenida a su jefe?

La chica sonrió al ver como bajaban sus dos amigos y el guardián de la tormenta, sin pensar en realidad en nada, se lanzó a los brazos del castaño quien la recibió un poco extrañado y a la vez, gustoso del gesto, necesitaba apoyo.

-Bienvenido…-susurro la chica en el oído de Tsunayoshi, provocándole una leve sonrisa.

-Estoy de regreso. -contesto Tsuna, con una sonrisa abrazándola. La chica noto muy tenso al castaño por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces uso sus llamas de la armonía en el chico para destensarlo un poco.- Gracias.

-No hay de que.-dijo la chica, separándose un poco.

-Vamos, entremos. Es hora de irnos y hay que despedirnos del abuelito. -dijo el castaño rompiendo el abrazo y comenzando a caminar seguido de sus tres amigos.

-Claro, vamos.

Gokudera sentía cierta curiosidad por la pelirroja, se le hacía tan parecida a una persona que conocía que no podía evitar mirarla y ella le sonreía cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban y él no podía evitar sonrojarse al ser descubierto mirándola.

Los recién llegados se adentraron a la mansión, la fiesta había terminado y solo se encontraban los miembros de la familia.

-Hemos regresado. -dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa al ver como sus amigos se divertían.

-Bienvenidos. -dijo Ayaka y los demás también le dieron la bienvenida al menor.

-Chicos recojan sus cosas nos iremos a casa.-dijo Tsuna.

Todos asintieron preocupados, notaron que su amigo castaño no se encontraba bien, querían preguntar pero al mismo tiempo temían que algo malo sucediera por lo que no hablaron y solo se dedicaron a obedecer.

-Bienvenido Tsunayoshi. -le dijo el noveno junto con todos sus guardianes, acercándose a ellos. Una de las muchachas del servicio le había avisado de la llegada del nuevo jefe.

-He regresado. -dijo el castaño asintiendo.

Recibido una bienvenida de los guardianes mayores. Mantuvo una breve conversación con ellos sobre lo que sucedió en la fiesta después de que se fue, principalmente con Minia y Bill. Yukiko llego a los pocos minutos, siendo recibida como toda una princesa por los guardianes del Noveno y por este mismo.

Y mientras la pequeña nieve y la pelinegra les contaba a todos, sobre su travesura con la rubia acosadora y el porqué de su gran enojo, los jefes aprovecharon para alejarse un poco de los demás.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te fue? – pregunto una vez que estaban un poco lejos.

-Pues la junta fue cansada tal y como me lo espere… y me duele algo la cabeza pero nada de qué preocuparse, solo me encuentro cansado.

No deseaba entrar en detalles debido a que deseaba que su antecesor disfrutara al fin de una vida sin la preocupación de la mafia.

-¿Porque no te quedas aquí a descansar? -le ofreció.- Sera divertido tenerlos a todos mañana en el desayuno, no será tan serio. Mañana podrás irte.

-Gracias por la oferta abuelito –Tsuna sonrió divertido, le gustaba quedarse ahí- Pero no deseo incomodar su nueva vida, además tengo una sensación algo incomoda y no creo poder descansar aquí ni en ningún otro lugar, hasta que desaparezca.

-¿Sensación? – pregunto.

-Es mi intuición que se encuentra algo intranquila.

-Si es tu intuición creo que es mejor que te quedes. –insistió.

-En serio no tienes que preocuparte.

-No te voy a convencer ¿cierto?

-No abuelito. Siento que algo va a pasar y no deseo involucrarlos. No ahora que pueden disfrutar de la vida.

-Entonces ve con cuidado. –dijo Timoteo con una sonrisa orgullosa de su sucesor, no se había equivocado con el menor.- Yo tampoco deseo que te suceda algo malo a ti.

-Gracias y no te tienes que preocupar, vendré a visitarlos.

-Ya estamos listo Dame-Tsuna.-le dijo Reborn acercándose.-Nos vemos Nono.

-Gracias por todo Reborn.

-Cuídese Noveno.

-Nos vemos abuelito, chicos. –se despidió el castaño de los demás guardianes quienes lo abrazaron o le dieron un leve golpe en la espalda demostrando así lo orgulloso que estaban de él.

Los hermanos Bertesco, así como Mitsuki y Ayaka fueron los que tardaron en despedirse más tiempo que todos, ya que eran los que tenían mayor contacto con la novena generación.

Al salir de la mansión se encontraron con tres limosinas que los llevarían a su destino, la mansión X.

-¿Cómo nos dividiremos? – pregunto Yamamoto con una sonrisa.

-En la primera irán las chicas, en la segunda ira Tsuna con…-empezó a dar orden Gelaro.

-Yo iré solo.-les dijo Tsuna, se encontraba cansado y quería algo de tranquilidad. Los guardianes y las chicas al escuchar eso se pusieron tristes pero con tan solo ver la mirada de Tsuna, sabían que necesitaba su espacio para descansar.

-No puedes, es peligroso. -le dijo Gelaro.

-¿Escoge un guardián que te acompañe Tsuna? –Le dijo Reborn adentrándose a la limosina en la cual iría el jefe.

-Reborn en esa iría yo, tú puedes…

-Te faltan mil años para querer mandarme Dame-Tsuna. –el Décimo al darse cuenta de que no lo dejarían viajar solo, suspiro derrotado.

-Entonces… Yukiko te vas con las chicas y yo…

-Hibari. -dijo Tsuna para adentrarse a la limosina y sentarse dándole la espalda al chofer. El castaño quería silencio y sabía que Hibari era el adecuado para eso. Y el mencionado solo se adentró.

-Jejé. ¿Ibas hacer algo hermano? – pregunto algo burlona Yukiko al ver la cara del mayor al ver que Tsuna escogió a otro guardián en vez de a él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Primera limosina (Chicas):_**

.

-Y eso sería todo.-Yukiko término de contar lo sucedido en la junta a las chicas.

Todas la miraron con diferente expresión: angustia, preocupación, confusión, molestia, etc.

-Entonces Tsuna es considerado ahora como un jefe mediocre…

-Pero... pero Gokudera-san no hizo nada malo... ¿porque... porque hablan como si hubiera hecho algo malo? -dijo Haru molesta interrumpiendo la conversación. Yukiko les contaba a sus dos amigas sobre lo sucedido con el jefe Novikov y la tormenta- Solo defendió a Tsuna-san.

El trio de chicas la miraron sin comprender en realidad él porque estaba molesta, no habían dicho nada que pudiera ser ofensivo para el guardián, ¿o sí? Se miraron entre ellas buscando si alguna tenía la respuesta pero todas era una negativa.

-Bueno, en realidad no es que hiciera mal, defendía a Tsuna... -dijo Mitsuki un poco nerviosa, buscando las palabras adecuadas.- Pero a la situación a la que nos referíamos es que no podía hacerlo en ese lugar...

-¿A qué se refieren? -cuestiono interesada Hana.

-Bueno... eso...

La pelirroja miro a Yukiko buscando un poco de ayuda, ella era consciente de que Tsuna no quería involucrar a las demás pero no sabía cuál fue la decisión del castaño después del desayuno, e ingenuamente creía que la menor sabia la respuesta

-En la junta se encontraban jefes de familias importantes y peligrosas. Lo que hizo Hayato fue peligroso en muchos sentidos. -contesto Yukiko, a ella le era indiferente lo que pudieran provocar sus palabras en las viejas amigas de su jefe.- Coloco en una mala situación a Tsuna pero eso da igual ya.

-¿Entonces...?

-Lo preocupante es que los demás jefes lo verán como una amenaza potencial y eso podría perjudicarlos a la larga. Ser el objetivo de un jefe mafioso es lo que menos te gustaría, y Hayato se ganó como enemigo a Novi...

Yukiko quedo muda al sentir presencias cerca de donde pasaban las limosinas.

-¡Sujétense! -grito Hana de un momento al otro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Tercera Limosina (Guardianes):_**

.

-¿Ya podrías calmarte? – Le dijo Gelaro a Gokudera – No es el fin del mundo.

-¿Y tú que sabrás? – le contesto la tormenta molesto, no tenía paciencia para nada y mucho menos en esos momentos – No me en…

-Claro que te entiendo.-interrumpió la nieve. No entendía porque estaba hablando con la tormenta pero lo hacía.- Y era tu primera junta, nadie esperaba que lo hicieras perfecto.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Gokudera se exalto, el peli-turquesa parecía burlarse de él.

Los demás guardianes solo los veían sin entender gran parte de la situación.

-Ya lo dije, es normal que actuaras tan impulsivamente, no estas acostumbrado a ese tipo de situación y ni Tsuna no yo te explicamos a detalle como debías actuar.-contesto Gelaro.

-Y no era necesario que me explicaras nada, se comportarme en ese tipo de situaciones...-dijo Gokudera bajando la mirada y apretando sus puños, se sentía molesto y las palabras del contrario no lo ayudaban.-...Pero... pero escuchar que decían aquello, hizo que simplemente me fuera imposible quedarme quieto. ¡Nadie puede insultar al Décimo! ¡No permitiré que nadie...!

-Cálmate.-interrumpió de nuevo la nieve.

-Si te lo decía era para que te relajaras. Es fastidioso que estés preocupándote por pequeñeces.

-¿Que...?

-Lo que el joven Gelaro quiere decir es que lo entiende a la perfección. -la voz del chofer atrajo la atención de todos los guardianes quienes escuchaban atentamente.

-Martin cállate- ordeno el peli-turquesa con un leve sonrojo.

-Y no lo dice solo para hacerle sentir bien. -el chofer continuo ignorando a su jefe amigo- El no gana nada siendo amable con usted solo porque sí. Si lo dice es porque él también paso por lo mismo tiempo atrás, cuando recién conoció al jefe Tsuna, se vio en dos o tal vez tres ocasiones envuelto en una depresión por dejar mal a Vongola, Jajá era divertido verlo...-Gelaro suspiro intentando relajarse, su amigo de infancia había ventilado sus secretos.- Lo que pasa es que nunca ha sabido expresarse bien... hablar con él al inicio es como intentar hacer un rompecabezas, debe ver todo el panorama...

-Martin, guarda silencio, puedo continuar de aquí en más...-dijo Gelaro, si el guardaespaldas de su hermana seguía hablando quedaría muy mal.- Presta atención al camino

-Como ordene.-exclamo feliz el conductor.

-¿Así que...?

-A pesar de que yo llevo en esta clase de vida desde pequeño, cuando se trata de Novikov no siempre me podía controlar. -explico el nuevo guardián, era mejor que el contara lo que quería, ahorrándose algunos detalles a que el otro contara todo de principio a fin- De niño muchas veces acompañe a mi tío, el antiguo líder de la familia burlesco, a las reuniones de capo y nunca tuve problemas con comportarme, no me interesaba nada que le dijeran o hicieran con mi tío... pero cuando comenzó a acompañar a Tsuna como su guardián fue diferente...-suspiro- simplemente como dices, era imposible no contestarle al sujeto, en ocasiones quería golpearlo pero al igual que tu esta noche yo no estuve solo, los guardianes de Nono estaban conmigo y él antiguo jefe igual.-sonrió levemente al recordar aquellas veces donde el Noveno tuvo que interceder por él.- es por eso que Tsuna no está molesto contigo. Tu _"gran"_ error como lo llamas tú, no es más que alguna anécdota insignificante con todo lo que estamos por vivir...

Gokudera iba a contestar pero en ese momento sintieron la presencia de algo cerca de ellos, sin pensarlo mucho Gelaro creo una barrera de hielo al lado derecho del auto enfrente del de ellos, donde iba su jefe. Tenía que proteger a Tsuna...

No supo si fue porque no le importaba que les pasara a ellos o fue porque confió en que los demás guardianes harían algo para proteger esa limosina, que solo se concentró en crear una barrera para cubrir el carro de su jefe del misil que estaba por chocarlo. Antes de que el carro de ellos se desviara del camino alcanzo a ver como la limosina de las chicas también era impactada por un misil y comenzaba a dar vueltas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Segunda Limosina (Tsuna, Reborn y Hibari):_**

.

Tsuna venía en la limosina de en medio, sabía que Gelaro quería acompañarlo al igual que los demás chicos, pero en verdad necesitaba estar tranquilo aunque fuera un rato, ese día había ido de mal a peor.

El encuentro con sus guardianes no fue como lo soñó, los preparativos que realizo después para la libertad de Mukuro fueron más agobiantes de lo que espero y aunque se alegraba enormemente que su guardián de la niebla decidiera quedarse con ellos por voluntad propia, la verdad es que se había esforzado en demasía para Bermuda le diera el SI sin ningún excusa. Había planeado todo cuidadosamente desde hacía medio año para obtener la confianza del portador de la noche y ahora por fin había terminado ese asunto... La ceremonia fue mucho más presión de la que pensó, sus mejillas le dolían por fingir tanto tiempo una sonrisa cortes, su pelea con Iemitsu y luego el enfrentamiento con Novikov no ayudaron en su estado de ánimo, por el contrario, lo dejaron peor. Y por último estaba el no poder quitarse la sensación de peligro que sentía.

Lo único que deseaba por esa noche era ser egoísta... porque estaba consciente que estaba siendo egoísta al no querer a ninguno de sus amigos cerca... Había escogido como acompañante a Hibari porque era el único de sus guardianes del que estaba seguro no le diría ni una palabra durante el viaje... Cerró sus ojos unos momentos a mitad del transcurso, lo siguiente que supo fue que su intuición se alteró, sintió la presencia de más personas que al inicio.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, mirando hacia su derecha y observo como una barrera de hielo se había formado justo enfrente. Kevin perdió el control del auto debido al fuerte impacto del misil. El impacto no fue tan grave como para que ellos giraran pero si para que salieran de la cartera. Tsuna pudo observar como la limosina de sus guardianes daba vueltas debido a la fuerza del impacto, al parecer fueron dos, los misiles dirigidos a ellos. Quiso girarse para ver el primer carro enfrente de ellos, preocupado por las chicas pero Hibari se abalanzo hacia él, su carro chocaría con los arboles a la orilla de la carretera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ninguna había tenido tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintieron como el auto comenzó a sacudirse, dando algunos giros. Por lo menos el auto dio seis vueltas, saliéndose de la carretera. Todas trataron de reincorporarse y miraron hacia las ventanas del lado derecho pero no pudieron distinguir nada, ya que las ventanas estaban cubiertas por una especie de muralla blanca.

-¿Qué demonios? -exclamo Ayaka levantándose del techo del auto, lugar donde fue a parar al detenerse el auto de cabeza.

-Salgan. -ordeno Yukiko en cuanto sintió el siguiente ataque. No por nada era la mejor estudiante de los guardianes del noveno

Las chicas salieron del auto como pudieron, gracias a que Ayaka había derribado una de las puertas para sacar a Mitsuki de ahí.

Al salir miraron a su alrededor, observando con gran conmoción lo maltratada que estaba la limosina donde venían ellas y no muy lejos de ahí se lograban observar los otros dos carros que venían detrás.

-¡Yukiko protégelas! – le grito/ordeno Tsuna a la Nieve menor.

En cuanto las vio bien pudo suspirar aliviado. Yukiko volteo a ver a las chicas enojada, era por eso que no soportaba a la gente débil. Se quiso acercar a ellas pero al voltear su andar, piso algo suave y miro hacia abajo.

-¡Lambo! – exclamo al ver a la _"cosa"_ que piso.

-¡Eso dolió Yukiko! – exclamo Lambo mirándola desde el piso.

-Lo siento. –se disculpó la chica.

Lo levanto del suelo y chiflo llamando la atención de las chicas, quienes la voltearon a ver y les aventó a Lambo como si fuera un balón, el pequeño grito pero su grito fue opacado por las peleas que libraban los demás. La albina saco su caja arma que le había regalado Tsuna ese día, por fin tenía una caja arma propia.

-Fuyu – exclamo la pequeña nieve inyectando sus llamas a la caja, de esta salió un pequeño pero hermoso zorro de nieve.- Haz un escudo. -le dijo y el zorrito se acercó a las chicas y giro a su alrededor, su colita tocaba el suelo convirtiendo esa parte en hielo para poco después levantarse en capas de hielo, formado un iglú.

Las chicas tenían su atención en los demás guardianes quienes combatían con algunos sujetos encapuchados. No se movieron hasta que escucharon el grito de Tsuna ordenándole a la albina protegerlas, quisieron responderle que no era necesario pero fue demasiado tarde, la chica había lanzado algo que Haru con esfuerzos atrapo y después de ello se vieron envueltas por una cúpula de hielo formada por un hermoso zorrito blanco, quien las vio ser encerradas ahí.

-¡¿Pero qué DEMONIOS?! – escucho el grito de una de las chicas que había sido encerrada, se escuchaba claramente enojada.

Una vez que Tsuna se aseguró que las chicas estuvieran protegidas, se concentró totalmente en el panorama de la batalla.

Espadazos, puñetazos, explosiones, congelamiento, entre otros ataques, eran los predominantes de ese lugar. Sus guardianes al parecer tenían todo bajo control, y él no tendría que intervenir... algo que agradecía enormemente ya que no confiaba en sí mismo en ese momento. Apretó los puños, conteniendo su enojo y frustración, odiaba aquel sentimiento de inseguridad que nacía dentro de él cuando estaba abrumado por muchas, diferentes y exhaustivas emociones.

Recorrió con la mirada todo a su alrededor y fue testigo del crecimiento de su guardianes. ¡Eran muy fuertes!

Los guardianes se encontraban peleando con algunos individuos con mascara y traje negro. Vieron cerca de Tsuna a Gelaro y Gokudera, quienes peleaban y defendían con murallas de hielo y los escudos del Vongola Gear de la tormenta al castaño; mas lejos de ellos se encontraba Hibari peleando y derribado a cualquier tipo con uno o dos golpes; Ryohei se dirigía hacia ellas, golpeando a diestra y siniestra a quien se interponía en su camino, Yamamoto se encontraba casi al lado de la mini Hibari y la pelirroja que se habían alejado un poco en cuanto salieron del auto. Por su parte Chrome y Mukuro peleaban en la carretera con algunos enemigos que se querían unir a los demás, al parecer eran los refuerzos.

Todos se encontraban luchando a excepción de Mitsuki que veía todo con una sonrisa, su atención estaba principalmente centrada en Ayaka y en como luchaba.

-¡Gambare! ¡Gambare! – animaba Mitsuki a su amiga mientras aplaudiendo. Escucho un quejido de dolor, por lo que volteo y miro a Kyoya rodeado de cuerpos inmóviles y los que apenas se movían solo se quejaban. - ¡Ayaka, Kyoya lleva más! ¡GAMBARE!

-¡¿QUE?! – exclamo la Hibari menor volteando a ver a su hermano quien sonrió con superioridad hacia ella.

Ella frunció el ceño, odiaba perder. Un enemigo se lanzó hacia Ayaka quien estaba distraída pero no lo suficiente logrando darle un puñetazo haciendo que se tambaleara, antes de caer al suelo lo levanto de nuevo con un rodillazo en el rostro y al final una patada enviándolo hacia su hermano quien lo recibió con un golpe de su tonfa y así, por fin cayó al suelo el pobre maleante.

-¡Mitsuki! ¡Deja de jugar y protégete! – le grito Tsuna al ver como la pelirroja veía y gritaba en apoyo a la peli-negra quien luchaba. Le molestaba que las chicas no se lo tomaran en serio.

.

.

Cada guardián se encontraba enfrentando a los enemigos, sin embargo los atacantes tenían una prioridad y esa era la localización del jefe.

-¡Nos equivocamos de auto! -grito uno de los bandidos.- ¡El Vongola no venía en la tercera limosina!

Fue gracias al grito que Tsuna entendió el porqué de los tres autos, el de sus guardianes era el que peor la había pasado. Ya que después de que el había salido del auto y había visto como aquel ultimo automóvil había recibido dos misiles; fue testigo de cómo un tercer misil se impactaba de lleno con la limosina de sus guardianes, explotándola en el momento. Pero gracias a las habilidades de los guardianes ellos habían abandonado el vehículo cubiertos por la niebla de Mukuro, en cuanto este había comenzado a girar.

Gelaro y Gokudera priorizaron la seguridad de Tsuna, cubriéndolo de constantes ataques perdidos que se dirigían a él, debido a él todos contra todos.

-¡Olvídense de los guardines! ¡La prioridad es la muerte del Decimo Vongola! -grito un encapuchado que al parecer era el líder de la operación, conclusión a la que llegaron todos los guardianes al ver como los demás acataban la orden.

Varios enemigos dejaron e ignoraron sus encuentros con los demás elementos y se concentraron en localizar al Cielo.

Tsuna escucho el sonido de una pistola siendo disparada a su espalda, sintiendo también a alguien detrás de él. Giro rápidamente encontrándose a uno de los atacantes, a tan solo unos pasos de él apuntándole con un arma; fue ahí que su mente proceso que las detonaciones del arma de antes eran dirigidas hacia él, y que de no ser por los escudos del Vongola gear de Gokudera que lo protegieron, habría sufrido dos heridas mortales; su corazón y cerebro hubieran sido perforados.

-¡Maldito!- grito la tormenta en el momento en que le disparaba al sujeto que había atentado contra su jefe.

-¡Tsuna! -el castaño alcanzo a escuchar el grito de Gelaro antes de verse cubierto por cuatro murallas de hielo grueso y opaco que le prohibieron ver lo que acontecía.

Escucho otro par de disparos y algunos gritos... minutos después el hielo se derritió rápidamente dejándolo ver puros cuerpos tirados alrededor de los pies de sus guardianes. Ninguno muerto o con heridas mortales... solo heridos superficialmente o inconscientes.

Busco con la mirada a sus guardianes; Hibari se encontraba con Mitsuki y Ayaka un poco lejos; Yukiko estaba con Gelaro también un poco apartados, la nieve mayor estaba hablando por teléfono; Mukuro y Chrome se encontraban hablando en medio de la carretera; Ryohei estaba golpeando al último maleante en pie; Yamamoto estaba con Gokudera a pocos pasos de él.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Tsuna? - pregunto Yamamoto acercándose a él junto a Gokudera.

-¡Décimo! - grito la tormenta con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos, al ver que no presentaba ninguna herida - Me alegra ver que está bien.

-Estoy bien - contesto con una sonrisa - Gracias a vosotros - miro a su alrededor localizando a todos los demás guardianes - ¿Cómo se encuentran ustedes? ¿Alguno está herido?

-No.-contesto Yamamoto.

-No tienes de que preocuparse Décimo.-contesto orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Boss ¿se encuentra bien? -la voz de Chrome llamo la atención de todos. Las dos nieblas se acercaban a ellos.

-¿Nagi, estas herida? - pregunto preocupado el castaño al notar que la ropa de la chica presentaba algunos rasgados.- ¿Estas bien?

La chica se sonrojo al sentir las manos de su jefe sobre su rostro, y al tenerlo tan cerca examinándola con la mirada

-E...Etto...estoy...bien Boss.-tartamudeo la menor.

-Eso se llama acoso-dijeron con burla y al mismo tiempo Ayaka y Mukuro.

Tsuna giro la cabeza y vio a Yukiko, Mitsuki y a Ayaka justo al lado de la lluvia.

-Yo lo llamo preocupación - consto Tsuna ignorando como la peli-negra y peli-piña se fulminaban con la mirada - ¿y ustedes como están?

-Bien, ningún rasguño. -contesto Mitsuki feliz, no se lo diría al Vongola, pero la verdad es que se había divertido un poco al golpear maleantes.

El décimo suspiro aliviado al reparar en que ninguno de sus amigos estaba herido, y al parecer ninguno parecía tenía el mínimo rasguño. Sonrió orgulloso, los chicos parecían poder con ese tipo de vida... y aunque les dijo que vivieran su vida normal, lo que Enma le había dicho tiempo atrás era verdad; Todos y cada uno, entreno a su manera para superarse.

Los guardianes de Japón miraron a las chicas sorprendidos, la verdad era que ninguno esperaba que fueran fuertes. Tanto Takeshi como Ryohei habían ido a ayudarlas en cuanto se aseguraron que las otras estaban protegidas, pero cuando se acercaron notaron que en realidad no necesitaban apoyo, tanto la Hibari como la Ichinose sabían pelear y defenderse muy bien.

-¡Tsuuuuunaaaaa! -grito Yukiko abalanzándose sobre el Vongola quien apenas y alcanzo a equilibrarse para no caer.- ¡Eso fue intenso!

-¿Ahora como llegaremos a la mansión? -pregunto Ayaka con pesar, odiaba caminar largas distancias y por el estado de los automóviles era claro que eran inservibles.

-¿Y qué haremos con este desastre? -cuestiono Chrome viendo todos los cuerpos en el suelo.

-Sobre eso...

-Ya llame a los chicos, vendrán a recogernos y ellos se harán cargo de esto.-la información de Gelaro interrumpió al castaño quien lo miro de manera cómplice.- Ahora solo hay que esperar.

-Gracias.-dijo Tsuna

-¡En ese caso hay que descansar aquí! -grito Yukiko al momento en que se dejaba caer al suelo.- ¡Me dio hambre!

-¡A mi también! -dijo Ayaka sentándose a su lado.- No estoy acostumbrada a pelear con este tipo de ropa. Por eso Kyoya me supero.

-¡Cierto! ¡Cierto! -grito Yukiko en apoyo con la queja- La ropa es la culpable. Gelaro me gano a mí.

Todos los hombres las miraron un poco desconcertados, hasta que entendieron a que se refería la azabache. Habían estado peleando con los vestidos de la fiesta.

-Pero si lo hicieron muy bien. -las animo Mitsuki.

El sol, la lluvia y la tormenta estaban sorprendidos en verdad, aquellas chicas parecían muy cómodas... como si aquel asalto nunca hubiera sucedido. Debían reconocerles que eran fuertes pero no por ello esperaban que se lo tomaran muy tranquilas.

Estuvieron alrededor de media hora esperando a que llegaran los otros carros. En cuanto llegaron otras tres limosinas acompañadas de varios carros de los que descendieron subordinados de Vongola, sintieron que al fin el día llegaba a su fin... podrían ir a casa.

-Lamentamos la tardanza.-dijo uno de los choferes.

-No te preocupes Brandon.-dijo Tsuna.-Chicos vayámonos de este lugar. Nos iremos tal y como nos vinimos.-les aviso mientras empezaba a subir a la limosina pero se detuvo de repente extrañando a los presentes. - ¡Yukiko ¿y las chicas?! – le pregunto volteándola a ver.

-Ah – dijo con la boca abierta para luego girarse y correr.- ¡No te preocupes están al salvo voy por ellas!

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Mansión X:_**

.

-Chicos les deseo buenas noches. –Dijo Tsuna en cuanto ingresaron a la mansión.- Yo me retiro, quiero dormir.

Sin esperar respuesta el castaño se dirigió escaleras arriba, ante la atenta mirada de los demás. Los guardianes así como las chicas quedaron estáticos en su lugar, estaban de acuerdo en que había sido un día agotador, pero tenían la esperanza de hablar aunque fuera un rato con el castaño.

-¿Sera que Tsuna-san ya no…?

-¡Mitsuki! –el grito de Ayaka interrumpió la absurda idea que Haru comenzaba a formarse.

Mitsuki detuvo su andar a mitad de la escalera, miro por donde se había ido el castaño y le regreso la mirada a su amiga.

-¿A dónde vas? –cuestiono la Hibari.

-voy al cuarto de Tsuna.

-¿A su cuarto? –Cuestiono la pelinegra.- ¿Sucede algo…?

-No lo sé, algo extraño tenia Tsuna en su mirada…

Gelaro se tensó un poco, ahora con esa información no le parecía correcto dejar que la chica fuera al encuentro de su jefe

-Mitsuki.- Todos miraron al guardián de la nieve.- No creo que debas ir esta noche a la alcoba de Tsuna. Está cansado. Es mejor…

-No. Iré. Debo estar con él…-Contesto ella queriendo comenzar a subir las escaleras, pero Ayaka la retuvo con sus palabras.

-Si Nii-san no te ve en tu cuarto, él podría…

-Estaré bien…

-Ya. Pero no me preocupo por ti en esta ocasión. –interrumpió la chica Hibari.

Los hermanos Bertesco miraron sorprendidos a la pelinegra, era la primera vez que decía que no se preocupaba por ella, parecía irreal. Los demás veían la conversación con un leve sonrojo, ante su parecer la situación se convertía en un poco íntima y ellos no estaban acostumbrados a esos temas.

-Me preocupa que Kyoya quiera hacerle algo a Tsuna si te quedas en su cuarto a solas.-continuo la pelinegra.- No creo que nuestro querido jefe este con ánimos de una pelea, viendo como salió corriendo a descansar…

-No te preocupes por Kyoya, ya hable con él sobre este asunto. No está de acuerdo pero no se meterá. -Ayaka no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su sobreprotector hermano no interferiría con sus planes con el Vongola.- Buenas noches…

Y sin más ella también subió corriendo hacia el cuarto del castaño.

-Moo~ eso significa que hoy me toca dormir en mi alcoba. –se quejó Yukiko a la vez que se alejaba con Ayaka hacia el comedor, querían un poco de agua.

-Deberías de dejar de dormir con Tsuna. –aconsejo la pelinegra a la albina. Los demás alcanzaron a escucharla por lo que sonrojaron de sobremanera… ¿En verdad que tipo de relación tenia Tsuna con cada chica en esa mansión?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Rebornadas +++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**Juguemos mientras los demás pelean**

**.**

**.**

En cuanto empezó la pelea escuche a Dame-Tsuna ordenarle a Yukiko que protegiera a las chicas. Vi como Yukiko usaba por primera vez su caja arma, se le veía contenta usándola, y con ella hizo un iglú como escudo para las demás.

-¡¿Pero qué DEMONIOS?! – escuche el grito de Hana, se escuchaba claramente enojada pero era de esperarse.

Mire hacia la pelea que se estaba llevando, los chicos habían mejorado mucho, por lo que no tenía que preocuparme por nada, así que me dirigí hacia la casa de hielo.

-Ciao~ - las salude al meterme por la puertita del iglú.

-¡Reborn! – exclamaron al verme.

-Así que la vaca estúpida está aquí, ya decía yo que no lo escuchaba gritar ni llorar.

-¡Pyaa! ¡Maldito Reborn! ¡Lambo-sama nunca llora, ni grita! – dijo la pequeña vaquita.

-¡Eso es! Podemos salir por el túnel de entrada. -dijo Kyoko.

-¡Hahi! Tienes razón.-dijo Haru con una sonrisa.

-Entonces que Haru salga primero.-dijo Hana.

-Ni lo intenten, no podrán salir.-les dije.

-No estamos gordas.-dijo Haru con los cachetes inflados al igual que Kyoko.

-Dejen que los chicos se encarguen, ustedes descansen. Además ningún de los chicos sabe que ustedes entrenaron, mejor esperan una pelea mucho mayor y de gran importancia que esta, para mostrar sus habilidades. Después de todo fueron entrenadas por los bebés más fuertes del mundo, los Ex –Arcobalenos. -les dije y las chicas se tranquilizaron.

-Hai.-exclamaron mirándome.

-Entonces juguemos mientras ellos pelean.-les dije y saque una baraja de uno de mis bolsillos, las chicas solo tomaron asiento en el suelo.

-Gyajaja. Lambo-sama les ganara.-exclamo la vaca como siempre.

Estuvimos jugando por un buen rato mientras alcanzábamos a oír las explosiones y los gritos de afuera, claramente yo ganaba solo una vez me gano Haru. Las explosiones y gritos empezaron a disminuir, supuse que ya estaban acabando.

-Bien hagamos algo divertido para esta ronda.-les dije y me miraron curiosas.

-¿Qué? – pregunto Haru.

-Subastaremos a los guardianes ¿les parece? – les dije con una sonrisa.- Esta ronda solamente jugaran ustedes tres, la que gane podrá escoger un guardián por una semana para que les cumpla sus caprichos.

-No creo que los chicos se dejen. -comento Hana.

-No te preocupes por ello. El guardián que escoja la ganadora lo hará.-les dije y se miraron entre sí.

-Suena interesante. -dijo Kyoko. – Lo hare.

-Sí, es verdad.-apoyo Hana.

-Será divertido molestar a los chicos ~desu. -dijo alegre Haru.

-Entonces a jugar.

Las chicas empezaron a jugar, todas hacían lo mejor pero solo podía haber una ganadora y esa fue…

-Gane.-se escuchó el grito.

-Felicidades, ¿qué guardián quieres por una semana?

-Sawada Tsunayoshi. -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Oigan ¿están bien? – Pregunto Yukiko, el iglú se había ido.- ¡Estaban jugando! ¡Reborn! - exclamo sorprendida.

-Bien, dentro de dos días el guardián que escogiste te obedecerá por una semana. Felicidades Hana. -me levante y salí con una sonrisa, las chicas hicieron lo mismo levantándose y siguiéndome en silencio, cada una dentro de sus pensamientos.

-Hey, ¿qué significa eso? –escuche el grito de Yukiko siguiéndome, como siempre era muy curiosa. - ¡No me ignores!

**.**

**.**

* * *

**NT: ¿Les gusto? ¿Merecemos RW?**

**...****.**

**Guest:** Hola….pues no se… me lo pensare y si aceptamos seria hasta la segunda temporada.

**…**

**yamii Nara: **¡Hola Yamii! Sip, solo quedan dos capítulos…bueno ahora solo queda uno y es el de la próxima semana. En serio nos alegra que te guste. Y bueno es porque el próximo jueves se termina la primera temporada. Gracias por leer.

**…**

**Yuu:** ¡Hola Yuu! Nosotras también queremos matar a Iemitsu. Claro que a pelos de elote jamás tendrá a nuestro Tsuna. ¡SI! Adiós mafia y en tu cara Novikov. Nos alegra que te guste el apellido que le pusimos a Basil. Mitsuki es sorprende ¿verdad? XD ¿Reborn? Pues él esta… pues por ahí andaba XD **_(Tetsu: No te preocupes jamás te golpearía con él tubo de hierro como a Ang y Mar pero si te metería pan en la boca –sonriendo-) (Mar / Ang: ¡YUU! ¡CORRE!) _**La segunda temporada llegara pronto y si no haces tarea no nos eches la culpa. Si ya han sido decididas pero no las mencionaremos hasta que llegue el momento del amor XD Gracias por leer.

**…**

**Kim Ishida: …** ¡Hola Kim! A nosotros también no da lástima, Jejé nos esforzamos para crear su personalidad XD Desde el principio Iemitsu nunca me cayó bien.

Jejé. Una junta de mafiosos debe de ser así de tensa. Nos esforzamos mucho en ellos. Hayato es genial. Tsuna cumplirá su sueño de una vida sin mafia o al menos eso espera XD **_(Ang: Xanxus es cool XD) (Mar: todos quieren ir a la fiesta de capitos)_** Gracias por leer.

**…**

**hakumiru26: …** ¡Hola Hakumiru! Nos alegra escuchar eso. Es que ver a Haru llorando no gusta para nada. Lo que dijo Mitsuki lo sabrás en la segunda temporada. Siii que Novikov muera.

Bianchi? Pues quien sabe XD Pues será difícil que los guardianes se acoplen con los otros pero será divertido, ya lo veras. Gracias por leer.

**…**

**97fizhy03dt: …** ¡HOLA RIKA! **_(Ang: JEJE somos geniales ¿verdad?)(Tetsu: No te preocupes amanecerá con los peces JAJAJAJAJA –risa diabólica-)(Mar: Tetsu se volvió loca ) _**¡Hayato x Haru! Nos encanta esta pareja pero quien sabe… O.O apruebas el ¡Tsuna x Mitsuki! Eres genial Rika. En la junta pusimos todo nuestro empeño para que les gustara. Buscamos apellidos italianos y de entre varios nos gustó ese. Basil Falcon. Suena genial XD **_(Ang: Verdad que sí. Todos queremos la fiesta de capitos.) _**Jejé luego lo conocerás. Si, dos capítulos más el fin de la primera temporada… bueno ahora solo falta uno. Gracias por leer.

PD: No hay de que, nosotras te cuidamos XD **_(Ang: No te preocupes yo te voy a malcriar XD)_**

2PD: **_(Tetsu: Obvio que yo mando, tu si sabes Rika.) (Mar/Ang: eres mala Rika, no somos sirvientas) (Tetsu: Por supuesto que puedes ir pero no los podrás tocar XD)_**

**…**

**tsuri182718: ….** ¡Hola Tsuri! **_(Ang: Siii rodemos juntas –rodando en el piso también-)_** Nos alegra que te gustara el capítulo.

Nosotras también lo queremos matar y también queremos que nada le dé su merecido… pensamos igual XD Todos saben que la pelos de elotes es una maldita. Waaa tu si sabes quién es digna quien no. Mitsuki es la mejor. Nos alegra que te gusten nuestros Occ los hacemos con gran empeño para que caigan bien o mal dependiendo si es malo o no. **_(Ang: Todos queremos proteger a Tsuna)_** Xanxus es genial. **_(Mar: Aunque lo que dice lo dice en el anime ) (Ang: Si hayato es genial)_** Gracias por leer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tetsuna: Bueno eso es todo por hoy.**

**Angelice: Gracias por leer chicas y chicos.**

**Marlene: Solo falta un capitulo y es…**

**Cap. 33 – Bienvenidos a Italia.**

**Angelice: Por favor **TSURI182718 **envía tu mensaje privado a la página **CLAN AFY. **Y **RIKA** ya respondimos tu pregunta por favor no la vayas a divulgar. **

**Tsuna: Y que sea antes de que acabe esta temporada, en total tienes solamente una semana, después de eso ya no responderemos tu pregunta que ganaste.**

**Marlene: Así que apúrense. También queremos que **KIM ISHIDA – 97FIZHY03DT **(Rika** **de nuevo XD)** – TSURI182718 **(también otra vez XD)** – SILKIE 19 – CATALINAROBERTSON99 **se pasen a la página.**

**Ciao~ Ciao~**


	41. BIENVENIDOS A ITALIA

**Angelice: ¡Hola! ¿Como están? Aquí les dejo el ULTIMO CAPÍTULO de Resplandecer de Vongola.**

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

**Marlene: Primero les responderemos los RW**

**.**

**.**

**Guest: …** ¡Hola! Jejé esa semana será un infierno o al menos eso espero que sea. Lamentamos la espera de este capítulo.

**…**

**AdictaMoon: …** ¡Hola AdictaMoon! \\(0o0)/ Wao~ ¿en una sola noche? Eso es genial. Me alegro que te haya gustado todo nuestro fic supongo XD Nos alegra saber que los nuevos personajes te gusten **(Mar: Me esforcé en los dibujos, espero te hayan encantado)**

Me gusto la rima XD No te preocupes, las chicas pelearan, pero aun no es momento de que ellos se enteren de sus habilidades. Pronto lo sabrás. Bueno, ya no tienes que esperar tu charla "Happy" entre Tsuna y sus guardianes, ya te la pusimos y espero te haya gustado.

Tsuna no tiene suerte con Hana XD, si este es el último capítulo. Lamentamos la espera sobre esta capitulo. ¡Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL DIBUJO DE YUKIKO! ¡NOS ENCANTO, INCLUSO ANGE LLORO!

**…**

**hakumiru26: …** ¡Hola Haku! ¿Eh? ¿Porque no quieres a Mitsuki? Tsuna no los deja de lado, simplemente un año como abismo no es fácil de cruzar y no te preocupes volverán a reforzar los lazos. En cuestión de Haru, Kyoko y Hana no será fácil, después de todo aun cuando sean fuertes y Tsuna las reconozca jamás las dejaría pelear. Y bueno nos alegra que te haya gustado la pelea, sentimos que somos pésimas en ese aspecto. Si nosotras también odiamos a Novikov.

Y me sigo preguntando: ¿Por qué odias a Mitsuki? Ella no es misteriosa **(Ang: Bueno solo un poco XD)** yo amo a Mitsuki y a Ayaka también, además eres la primera que me dice que no gusta de Mitsuki… … pero bueno respetamos tu opinión y esperamos que más adelante cuando todo se arregle te caiga bien. Lamentamos la tardanza de este capítulo.

Hasta la segunda XD

**…**

**Yuu (Ale-Oniichan): …** **(Ang: Si, maldita tecnología, yo también la odio a veces + Mar: Mucho gusto Ale + Tetsu: Un placer conocerte + Ang: ¡Hola Ale! Es un gusto conocer al Onii-chan de Yuu.)** Cuando los leí me di cuenta de que nosotras también molestamos así a nuestra Onee-chan XD, ¡LOS HERMANOS MAYORES SON UNOS ABUSADORES! ¡Y NOSOTROS LOS MENORES NACIMOS PARA FASTIDIARLOS! ¡YEAH! **#reciben golpes de su Onee-chan# (Ang: Waaa~ nuestra BakaOnee-chan nos golpeó + Mar: Su intuición de Aneki es grande, supo que hablábamos de ella, aunque solo nos estábamos riendo + Tetsu: Tendremos que mejorar nuestra táctica para hablar de ella sin que se dé cuenta) **Nos alegra que te haya encantado, gracias por habernos dado la oportunidad. Esperamos que la segunda temporada te guste.

**…**

**Yuu:** … ¡Hola Yuu! Este es el último capítulo... Jejé Tsuna se avergüenza con todo y Reborn siempre tiene algo en la mente. **(Tetsu: Si y si huyes al bosque te meteré dos panes y en cuanto al combate Hachiko te derrotara)** Lastima que la fiesta de capitos no se pueda. Lamentamos con la tardanza de este capítulo.

**…**

**tsuri182718:** … ¡HOLA TSURI XD! Nos alegra que te haya encantado el capítulo. Espero que tu curiosidad haya saciado un poco al obtener tu respuesta. Jejé, Novikov tendrá su merecido a su tiempo. Mukuro y Hibari son Tsunderes. Y POR CIERTO **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS XD**

**… **

**97fizhy03dt: … **¡Hola Rika! Nos alegra que no lo hagas. Es un secreto entre tú y nosotras tres XD hasta que se divulga en el fic. Jejé. Sí que amas el HayatoxHaru. Si yo también lo dudo pero no perdamos las esperanzas en Dino y sí que es un Baka pero de los tiernos XD **(Tetsu: Eso le pasa por revelarse en contra de Reborn-sensei + Mar/Ang: Ya sabíamos que eras estudiante de Reborn ¬¬)** Hibari es Hibari y sin su orgullo no es Hibari XD que raro suena. Pues no se parecía a él porque necesitamos que fuera diferente XD. PIÑA CIRQUERA XD cuando lo escribí me estaba muriendo de risa. **(Tetsu: Es obvio que tiene que admitir que Reborn-sensei es mejor que él) **Jejé, ¿pues que quieres que te digamos? es Reborn. Martin es un loquillo pero Tsuna lo fue aún más, aún recuerdo el capítulo donde Tsuna lo golpea para poder huir de la mansión y decidió hacerlo guardaespaldas personal y mano derecha de Yukiko para que lo perdone. No eres la única con envidia hacia Yukiko, yo también quiero un zorrito.

Si pobre Tsuna pero fue divertido ver a Ayaka y Mitsuki así. ¿Celoso? Quien sabe… (0o)/ La relación de la Hibari menor y Mukuro es extraña, si se trata de molestar a alguien se llevan bien pero si no, se odian igual que Kyoya y Mukuro. XD Ahh, Yukiko es muy olvidadiza para dejar a pobres e indefensas chicas en un iglú. Hana tiene esclavo Jajaja **#risa malévola#**

No te dejamos acercar por precaución Rika, que tal si mueres desangrada si te acercas. No, no, no, no podemos dejar que eso te pase cof-**no dejaremos**-cof-**que los secuestres**-cof…

**(Ang: Si. Yo Angelice-Okaa-sama te malcriare + Mar: #golpeándola# No la malcríes + Tetsu: #con Hachiko en la mano# No te dejaremos) - (Mar: Pero a eso sonó cuando dijiste que así nos vistes + Ang: Cierto.) **Jejé lamento el error y también la tardanza del capítulo.

* * *

**ULTIMO CAPITULO**

** \- BIENVENIDOS A ITALIA -**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Mediodía:_**

**_._**

Los chicos provenientes de Japón se encontraban en la sala, un poco aburridos por el hecho de que no tenían nada que hacer y que no podían abandonar la mansión de nuevo por órdenes de Tsuna.

-¿Qué sucede Kyoko-chan? –Pregunto Haru un poco preocupada- ¿Te sientes mal?

La preocupación de la castaña provenía del hecho de que había notado a su amiga un poco enfurruñada desde que habían llegado a Italia, al inicio pensó que era tal vez porque no había visto a Tsuna o porque estaban encerradas pero lo descarto por que al menos ya habían visto a su amigo castaño, aunque no habían hablado realmente con él al menos pensó que el malestar de su amiga disminuiría.

-Nada, solo recordaba lo que sucedió durante el desayuno. –dijo tranquilamente Kyoko. Hana por su parte la conocía de sobra y supo que su amiga, mentía. Algo la tenía alterada.

-Es verdad, lo que sucedió durante el desayuno fue… impactante.-apoyo Haru.

.

**_~Flash Back~_**

Gokudera se adentró al comedor encontrándose con que todos sus amigos ya estaban ahí, plásticamente sobre la agitada noche.

-Buenos días – saludo mientras se acercaba a su lugar.

-Buenos días ~desu.-lo saludo primero Haru. -¿Tienes sueño? – pregunto Haru al verlo bostezar.

-No en realidad, en si estoy cansado.-contesto.

-Buenos días Gokudera – Saludo Yamamoto.

-Buenos días Hayato – lo saludo Chrome con una sonrisa.

Uno a uno fueron saludaron al peli-plateado, quien en cuanto se sentó le fue servido el desayuno. Se unió rápidamente a la plática donde comenzaron el interrogatorio sobre la junta de capos a la que asistió.

-¿Entonces es verdad gritaste en media junta? – pregunto Nagi sorprendida de lo que oía pero al mismo tiempo se notaba un deje de reprimenda. – ¿No que estabas preparado? – le dijo con un poco de burla.

-Sí…bueno…-se sonrojo al ser algo reprendido por ella- …Esperaba algo así. – dijo Gokudera por la burla, era muy raro que la chica le hiciera raro pero lo hacía feliz pues eso mostraba su fuerte relación – Pero la realidad fue mayor. Ahora admiro aún más al décimo por soportar ese tipo de ambiente sin alterarse.

-¡Oh! Veo que ya están todos despiertos – todos los presentes voltearon a mirar al dueño de la sorpresiva voz, encontrándose en la puerta a Gelaro y Ayaka – Buenos días.

-Buenos días – dijo la peli-negra.

-Buenos días – regresaron el saludo.

-Espero hayan pasado buena siesta.- dijo Ayaka – Ya que la madrugada fue agitada – se colocó en su lugar.

-Ni que lo digas – dijeron Gokudera y Gelaro a la vez.

-Hahaha, al mismo tiempo – reía Yamamoto por la coincidencia.

-¡Sincronización extremadamente perfecta! – exclamo Ryohei con gritos.

-¡Wao! Es como dijo Tsuna – comento Ayaka al ver a los animados guardianes.

-¿Sobre qué? – pregunto Yamamoto interesado.

-Se-cre-to –contesto la chica con una sonrisa – Más importante…

-¿Qué? – cuestiono Gelaro mientras se servía jugo.

-¿Qué van a hacer Tsuna y tú con la universidad?

-¿Tsuna está en la universidad? – cuestionaron las chicas.

-Sawada es sorprendente – comento Ryohei con su energía de siempre.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- cuestiono Hana - Nosotros apenas entraremos.

-Eso es…

-Se debe a que Tsuna tuvo que adelantarse un año debido a la diferencia en el ciclo escolar. – Gelaro interrumpió la explicación que daría Hayato.

El peli plateado frunció el ceño, se sentía desplazado al lado de ese peli-turquesa.

-Buenos días.-todo giraron para ver en la puerta al pequeño Lambo, quien vestía un uniforme escolar y se tallaba los ojos con su manos mientras bostezaba.

**_((Marlene: _**¿Porque tiene que verse tan Kawai?**_ #emocionada#_**

**_Angelice: _**Porque es un niño…y… y porque amamos a los niños… **_#tartamudea por la emoción#_**

**_Tetsuna: _**Locas**_. _(U¬_¬)**

**_Mar/Ang: _**A ti también te gustan los baby´s**))**

-Buenos días- contestaron todos los chicos un poco extrañados, no se acostumbraban a oír a Lambo sin que el menor gritara.

-Buenos días Lambo-chan.-saludaron Haru y Kyoko, iban a levantarse de su lugar para dejarle un espacio entre ellas a la pequeña vaquita, sin embargo no lo hicieron al ver como este se dirigía a sentar al lado de Ayaka, quien le sonrió y le revolvió aún más su afro.

-¿Qué tal haz dormido Lambo? -pregunta la Hibari con una sonrisa. ¡Amaba a los niños!

Los demás quedaron petrificados por ese gesto, la chica era muy parecida a su hermano físicamente por lo que verla sonreír tan abiertamente, era como ver a su solitario amigo, lo que les producía un escalofrió.

-Bien. -contesto el menor mientras le era colocado un plato con fruta enfrente de él.- Aún tengo sueño, pero Mitsu-nee y Tsuna-nii se molestaran si falto a la escuela...

-No creo que Tsuna te reclame por faltar este día.-contesto calmadamente Gelaro, debido a la sucesión el menor podía tomarse un día de descanso sin que se le regañara.

-No, así está bien. Mitsuki dice que es importante ir a la escuela. -todos en el comedor se sorprendieron por las palabras del joven guardián, era muy pequeño para pensar en ello y sin embargo lo decía con seriedad- Además de que tengo ganas de tener una guerra de globos de agua que planeo la maestra para hoy.

Todos los presentes provenientes de Japón sintieron que se caían de la silla, mientras que Gelaro y a Ayaka les caía una gotita de sudor, la verdadera razón del menor había sido revelada.

-Jajá, así que es eso. -dijo Ayaka divertida- Está bien, termina tu desayuno para que te lleven a la escuela.

-¿Lambo también asiste M.J.? -cuestiono Hayato curioso, siendo un niño perteneciente a una familia mafiosa y guardián del Decimo, era lo más probable.

-¿Es famosa esa escuela?-pregunto Haru sonriendo.

-Suena divertido.-dijo Kyoko interesada.

-Creo que ya había escuchado ese nombre...-Yamamoto hablaba más para él, que para los demás.

-M.J. es la escuela para los hijos de los jefes de la mafia. -contesto Gelaro mientras seguía desayunando.- Y no, Lambo no asiste a M.J. Tsuna no deseaba eso, por lo que está inscrito en una escuela privada, que no tiene que ver con la mafia.

-Ya veo.-murmuro Hayato incomodo, no sabía cómo tratar al peli-turquesa.

Las chicas comenzaron a cuestionar al menor con preguntas referentes a su escuela y sus amigos, hasta que escucharon el saludo de algunos empleados a cierta persona.

-Buenos días Amo.

-Buenos días.

Se escuchó la res pues, reconociendo inmediatamente la voz, todos miraron a la entrada del comedor, con la expectativa de ver a su jefe que no tardó en aparecer, intentado hacer el nudo de la corbata. Las chicas se sonrojaron un poco al ver al castaño con un traje tan finamente hecho.

-Buenos días a todos. –Tsuna sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo.- Veo que despertaron ya.

Todos emitieron sus saludos unos más eufóricos y respetuosos que otros, pero todos felices de ver al menor.

-¿Decimo que es lo que haremos el día de hoy? –Pregunto animado Hayato, que se levantó de su asiento al saludar.

-El día de hoy, ustedes no harán nada. –contesto con simpleza Tsuna mientras seguía peleando por anudar aquella prenda que odiaba.

-¿Eh…? -exclamo sorprendido Gokudera.- ¿Entonces…?

El peli plateado se iba a acercar a su jefe para ayudarle con la corbata pero un mechón negro se le adelanto. Ayaka se colocó al lado de Tsuna y le anudo la corbata, ante la mirada de todos y la sonrisa de disculpa del castaño.

-Lo siento. –Dijo el Décimo.- Aun no me acostumbro a usar.

-Lo sé. –Contesto secamente la chica.- Listo –soltó la corbata.

-¿Decimo…? –llamo Gokudera.

-Cierto. Lo siento. –Dijo Tsuna.- El día de hoy descansaran. No podrán salir de la mansión. Aún hay muchas cosas que arreglar y…

-Por eso mismo permite ayudarle. –pidió la tormenta pero el cielo negó con la cabeza.

-No, es mejor que permanecen todos juntos aquí. –Dijo el jefe Vongola- Los necesitare a todos juntos por la tarde.

-Bueno, yo tengo que irme. –anuncio Ayaka, alejándose del lado del castaño.

-¿Vas a ir a la escuela? –cuestiono Tsunayoshi con una venita de enojo, ¿qué parte de quédense en casa no entendió la chica?

-Tengo que. –Contesto Ayaka con una sonrisa de lado.- Mitsuki no asistirá a sus clases debido a que cierto Vongola no la dejo dormir en toda la noche. Alguien debe tomar apuntes, recuerda que ella está aquí por una beca, no es bueno que falte.

-¡No lo hagas sonar mal! –le reclamo Tsuna a la chica.

-Da igual como lo diga. Mitsuki pasó la noche en tu cuarto, ya que reviese antes de bajar a desayunar su cuarto y estaba como lo dejo ayer por la mañana. Y como tú bajaste solo, he de suponer que está dormida en tu cama. Déjala así.

-Aunque tú me dijeras que la despertara no lo haría. –El castaño le enseño la lengua.- Paola, prepárenle el desayuno a Mitsuki y estén lista para cuando ella despierte. Ella tiene la lista de las actividades de este día. –La chica del servicio hizo una reverencia, alejándose de ahí.

-Yo me voy…-volvió anunciar la peli-negra- Por cierto, no se preocupen por Yukiko, yo la despierto y la llevo a la escuela.

-Te lo encargo. –dijo Gelaro, levantándose de su lugar.- Lambo te acompaño al carro.

La pequeña vaquita bajo de su silla y se despidió de sus amigos, quienes le desearon un buen día. Tsuna simplemente tomo una taza de café de su lugar en la mesa y lo tomo con calma, escuchando como Gokudera insistía en ayudarlo.

-Lo siento Hayato, pero por hoy es así. Más tarde hablaremos de eso. –dijo calmadamente Tsuna, que comenzó a alejarse del lugar siendo seguido por sus guardianes y amigos.

Al llegar a la entrada principal oyeron gritos provenientes de la escalera, se quedaron video el lugar hasta que visualizaron a una pelinegra, arrastrando lo que parecía un bulto de sabanas. Lo observaron mejor y descubrieron que los gritos provenían de aquel cumulo de tela, que resulto ser nada menos que Yukiko envuelta en sus propias sabana.

-¡Ayaka, déjame descansar! ¡Demonio! -gritaba la albina.- ¡No quiero ir a la escuela! ¡La ceremonia de Vongola fue ayer, ellos entenderán que debo faltar! ¡Soy una guardiana! ¡Y duele! – exclamo con dolor ya que era arrastradas por las escaleras.

-El que eres una guardiana es un secreto, por lo que no hay razón para que faltes. –le contesto Ayaka, jalándola- No era tu ceremonia, solo eras una invitada más en la fiesta, como representante de la familia Bertesco.

Todos guardaron silencio al verlas pasar frente a ellos, la menor intentaba aferrarse a algo para dejar de ser arrastrada pero no había nada a su paso. Ayaka la levanto del cuello de la sudadera de la pijama blanca que tenía y la metió al carro en que Gelaro las esperaba con la puerta abierta.

-Buen viaje. –escucharon que les dijo el peli-turquesa.

-Etto… no estoy segura como es en Italia…-decía una Haru atónita ante la escena que acababa de presenciar-…pero no creo que deba presentare en la escuela con pijama.

-Deje su uniforme escolar en la limosina. –contesto Gelaro mientras se acercaba a todos.- No es la primera vez que pasa esto. Tsuna es hora de irnos.

-Sí, tienes razón. Nos vemos más tarde chicos.

**_~Fin Del Flash Back~_**

**.**

-¡Aburrido al extremo! –grito Ryohei.

-Guarda silencio cabeza de cesped. –le grito Hayato, el grito del sol lo había sacado del recuerdo de lo que paso en el desayuno, no sabía que pensar.

-¡¿Qué dijiste cabeza de pulpo?! –le reto Ryohei.

Ambos guardianes comenzaron a gritarse insultándose como hace mucho no hacían, era una forma de librarse de la tensión que comenzaba a acumularse en su organismo.

-Ma~ Ma~ Gokudera.- Yamamoto trato de detener la pelea- Gokudera, tienes que aceptar que es un poco aburrido estar sin hacer nada

-¿Y qué quieren hacer? – pregunto Gokudera mirando a todos.

-No podemos salir, así que…

-Podemos ir a jugar en la sala de juegos con Mukuro-sama.-opino Chrome.

-Sí, es buena idea. No tenemos más que hacer~ desu.-dijo Haru.

-¿Bella? – escucharon una voz por lo que voltearon.

-Mitsuki-chan.-dijo Haru al ver a la pelirroja entrando a la sala.

-¡Ah! Buenos días Haru… Etto… y chicos…-sonrió nerviosa.- Escuche voces y creí que podrían ser los demás…

-¿Me llamo Señorita Mitsuki? -llego Bella.

\- Sí…

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle? –Bella observo a la pelirroja que miro a los guardianes, buscando a alguien con la mirada.

-En realidad solo quería saber dónde se encontraban Tsuna y los demás. –Contesto Mitsuki con una sonrisa. Ninguno de sus amigos estaba en esa sala.

-El Décimo y el señor Gelaro se han ido a la empresa. La señoritas Ayaka y Yukiko a clases, al igual que el joven Lambo.

-Ya veo. ¿Quién llevo a Lambo? –Inquirió - Lo siento, me quede dormida y no pude ayudarle.

-No se preocupe por ello. –Bella le regalo una sonrisa a la pelirroja, la jovencita se había tomado muy a pecho el papel de cuidar de los menores.- Las muchachas y yo nos encargamos de ayudarle al joven Lambo. Él mismo me pidió que no la despertara.

Los chicos se sorprendieron al saber que la compañera del décimo era quien cuidaba del pequeño niño y más fue la sorpresa al saber que la vaquita, era considerado con ella. El cambio de un niño inmaduro a un niño educado, que había tenido Lambo en poco tiempo los abrumaba un poco.

-Gracias. –Dijo feliz Mitsuki.

-Con su permiso.-dijo retirándose.- Iré a arreglar la habitación del amo.

-¡Ah! No te preocupes por ello. Ya me encargue yo. –Contesto rápidamente la Ichinose.- Mejor descansa un rato.

-Entendido.- contesto la mujer del servicio y se retiró.

Una vez a solas, Mitsuki miro a los guardianes quienes la miraban curiosos, sonrió ante eso. No había intercambiado grandes palabras con ellos pero eran como Tsuna los describía; únicos.

-Esta es la primera vez que hablamos ¿cierto? – dijo con una sonrisa. Los chicos asintieron.- Ayaka, Gelaro y Yukiko ya se presentaron, así que… a presentarse se ha dicho. Mi nombre es Mitsuki Ichinose, tengo la misma edad que ustedes y soy japonesa. Estoy en Italia estudiando la Universidad… Y los más sorpréndete y que sé que querrán saber; soy prima de Kyoya y Ayaka…

-¡Hahi! – exclamo Haru sorprendida.

-¡Del friki de la disciplina! – exclamo Gokudera.

-Haha, otra Hibari.-comento Yamamoto con su risa.

-¡FAMILIA HIBARI EXTREMO! – grito Ryohei.

-Pero tu apellido es Ichinose.-dijo Hana.

-Sí, somos primos políticos, no de sangre. -respondió Mitsuki.- Mí tío se casó con la mamá de ellos, así que los conozco desde niña. Ayaka tenía un año cuando su padre biológico murió, tres años después mis tíos se conocieron y a los pocos meses se casaron.

-¡Que historia! –exclamo emocionada Haru haciendo sonreír a Mitsuki. Miro hacia un lado y vio a Gokudera mirar minuciosamente, cuando sus vistas chocaron el peli-plateado se sonrojo apartando la vista.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunto mirándolo. Todos dirigieron su atención a Gokudera sonrojándolo más.

-No… es solo que… se parece a Mamma.-dijo Hayato.

-¿Mamma? – pregunto Mitsuki.

-¡Oh! Te refieres a la Mamá de Tsuna.- dijo Yamamoto. – Yo también estaba pensando lo mismo.

-Ya veo. Se refieren a Nana Sawada, la madre de Tsuna y esposa de Iemitsu.

-¿Conoces al padre del Décimo?

-¿Eh?... Ah, claro. – dijo con una sonrisa forzada pero no se notaba.

-También… lamento la pregunta pero ¿es usted la novia del Décimo? – pregunto Gokudera.

Mitsuki se sonrojo ante eso, ¿cuándo ella dio a entender eso con Tsuna? Creía haber mantenido su distancia con el castaño.

-¿Eh? Ahh… no… yo… - decía tartamudeando pero suspiro y se calmó no debía alterarse– No, soy solo una amiga de Tsuna. Si di a entender que era algo más, me disculpo. ¿Qué fue lo que les dio esa sensación?

-Bueno… Etto…-Yamamoto tartamudeaba, no sabía que decirle. Se miraban entre sí para ver quien le explicaba.

-Una amiga normal no pasaría la noche con él. –Hana fue tan directa que los demás solo pudieron ponerse rojos cual tomate.

-¡Oh! Fue por eso. –exclamo sorprendida Mitsuki, ruborizándose por no haberse dado cuenta. Llevaba viviendo en Italia casi tres años, que se había olvidado lo reservado que se llegaba a ser en Japón.- No hicimos nada malo. Tsuna suele tener malos sueños cuando está muy tenso o presionado, algo que era obvio por todo lo que paso ayer, por lo que ha decidido que noches así no duerme. Le ayuda hablar, así que nos pasamos toda la noche platicando sobre diferentes temas. Es mejor tener compañía en noches así.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a la pelirroja, a pesar de tener la misma edad que ellos era muy madura a opinión de ellos. Siguieron hablando de diferentes cosas con la chica que era más accesible que la Bertesco y la Hibari, hasta que llego la segunda y se retiraron del lugar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Tarde:_**

**_._**

En la puerta principal de la mansión se detuvo una limosina, de donde descendieron Tsuna y Gelaro, que venían discutiendo sobre la entrega de cajas armas para la familia de Kozart. Se adentraron a la casa siendo recibidos por un grupo de chicas del servicio.

-Bienvenido a casa, Amo Tsuna, Joven Gelaro. –dijeron al unísono mientras hacían una reverencia.

-Estamos en casa. –contestaron los dos Vongola.

A pesar de que Tsunayoshi les había pedido que no le llamara "amo" los empleadas de la casa se habían negado, después de todo le tenían mucho respeto al castaño. Los de mayor edad habían trabajado para el Noveno y algunos jóvenes se agregaron durante los estudios del Decimo durante la preparatoria.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde están los chicos? –pregunto Tsuna mientras le entregaba su saco a Bella.

No quería que sus guardianes se enteraran que ya había llegado, por lo que era mejor saber dónde se encontraban cada uno y poder evitarlos.

-Las chicas están en la sala principal –apareció Mitsuki contestando ante que todos, la chica venia acompañada de Ayaka y Yukiko.- Y los guardianes al parecer están en la sala de entrenamiento con Reborn, que llego no hace mucho. Bienvenidos.

-Estoy en casa. Gracias.-Contesto Tsuna sonriéndole a la chica.- ¡Waa! –Por unos segundos perdió el equilibrio debido a que Yukiko se le había lanzado para abrazarlo.

-Bienvenido, Amore mío. Hermano.- la pequeña nieve no soltó a Tsuna.- ¿No saben lo aburrida que estaba?

-¡Oye! Que estabas con nosotras.- le reclamo la pelinegra, fingió sentirse ofendida por que la menor se aburriera a su lado.

-Shhh.-exclamo Gelaro, la chica había gritado de más y no querían llamar la atención. -Habla más bajo

-Shhh.- La albina imito a su hermano, haciendo reír a Tsuna y Mitsuki.- Si, habla más bajo.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto incomoda la Hibari, ella no entendía nada.

-¿Si, que sucede? –repitió la nieve ella tampoco entendía.- Duele. –Había recibido un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su hermano.- ¿Qué hice?

-Hablar.- le contesto la nieve mayor con una leve sonrisa.

-Bueno dejen de pelear. –Dijo Tsuna.- ¿Reborn ya está aquí? –Todos asintieron- Eso fue rápido.

-Llego junto a mi hermano. –Dijo Ayaka.- Que es lo más raro, se supone que Kyoya se fue con ustedes dos. ¿Qué es lo que traman?

-¿Cómo van los preparativos? –cuestiono Tsuna a Bella, cambiando el tema.

-Está todo listo, amo Tsuna. -contesto la muchacha con una sonrisa. Los demás se dieron cuenta del cambio repentino pero optaron por dejarlo pasar por ese día- Solo faltan que lleguen los invitados. Todo está oculto por una ilusión de la Brina. –El castaño asintió- La comida de la señorita Mitsuki quedo estupenda y la decoración a cargo de la señorita Ayaka es perfecta.

Las nombras se ruborizaron he intentaron esconderlo, acto que se les hizo tierno a los demás.

-Está bien. Gracias a todos por su ayuda. –Tsuna les sonrió a todos. Los empleados sonrieron e hicieron una reverencia, retirándose del lugar.- Gracias por la comida y la decoración chicas.

-De nada. –Contesto Mitsuki feliz de haber ayudado a los planes del castaño.- Fue divertido hacerlo todo a escondidas.

-No estuvo tan mal ayudar. –dijo secamente Ayaka mirando a otro lado, su lado tsundere había salido a flote.- Aunque si me hubieran descubierto todo se solucionaba con un golpe en la cabeza para que olvidaran.

Como pudieron ahogaron la risa, nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia y ellos no podían delatarse por reír ante semejante locura de la pelinegra. Después de todo sería humíllate auto-delatarse

-Bueno, nosotros estaremos en mi cuarto. –anuncio Tsuna. Yukiko observo detenidamente a su amigo y a su hermano.- ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué me esconden? –dijo indignada por sentirse excluida

-¿De qué hablas? –inquirió Gelaro

-Ustedes dos traen algo entre manos y no me lo quieren contar.- contesto la nieve menor con un puchero.- Quiero saber.

-No escondemos nada. –Respondió Gelaro y al ver que su hermana iba a protestar rápidamente agrego.- Y aunque lo hiciéramos serian secretos de Vongola.

-Soy una guardiana del Décimo Vongola.-alego con seguridad Yukiko.

-Exacto.-contesto Gelaro con una sonrisa de victoria, la albina sintió que había caído en la trampa del contrario.- Por lo tanto no puedes saberlo.

Sin decir más y dejando a la menor con un gran puchero los dos hombres se retiraron a la habitación del castaño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los guardianes estaban entrenando en la sala subterránea número 1 cuando la única entrada al lugar (el ascensor) se abrió, dejando entrar a Mitsuki y Ayaka. Las chicas de Japón se habían trasladado a la sala de entrenamiento para observar pelear a los chicos fueron las primeras en percatarse de la presencia de las recién llegadas que observaron todo con sorpresa, la verdad es que durante la pelea del día anterior había estado más ocupadas intentando superar a Kyoya. Se fueron acercando a los guardianes. Las chicas de Japón se levantaron rápidamente preocupadas por las otras que no tenían precaución al acercarse a los distraídos guardianes que se atacaban entre sí, sin piedad. Ellas habían sido obligadas a crear una barrera para protegerse. Barrera que fue creada por Chrome.

-¡Cuidado! – grito Chrome al ver como un ataque sin dirección de parte del guardián del sol. La pelea de los guardianes se detuvo de golpe, quisieron evitar que el ataque les diera a las chica pero era demasiado tarde.

El ataque dio en el blanco. Dándole directamente a Mitsuki, Ayaka y Yukiko, creando una cortina de humo.

-¡Ahh! – exclamaron los guardianes.

-¡Mitsuki-san, Ayaka-san, Yukiko-san! – Gokudera corrió a auxiliarlas en compañía de Ryohei que activo sus llamas de sol.

Cuando estaban cera escucharon que todavía, ambos guardianes se detuvieron esperando que el humo se disipara.

-cof… cof… ¿no puedes hacer nada con el humo? – escucharon la voz de la pelinegra.

-Cof…cof… no te quejes… cof… - con dificultad distinguieron la voz de la pelirroja.-…ella hizo lo que su instinto le dicto…cof…cof…

-Cof…Moo…cof… ahora tendré que cambiarme – la queja de la albina fue inconfundible.

-¿Es…tan bien? – pregunto Hayato con cierto temor de que alguna se lastimara, no se distinguía nada debido al humo.

-Si…cof…Ayaka – en el mismo momento en que oyó a voz de la Ichinose, el humo se disipo en su totalidad – Gracias.

Los guardianes se cubrieron los ojos con el brazo debido a que cuando el humo se disipo una corriente muy fuere se hizo presente. Cuando enfocaron al trio de chicas, estaban en perfecto estado, alcanzaron a ver el último pedazo de hielo deshacerse, de lo que parecía haber sido una muralla; tal vez con la que se protegieron del ataque.

Ayaka tenía en sus manos los dos abanicos que siempre usaba para atormentar a Tsuna casi cuando se conocieron. Todos parecía indicar que el viento había sido provocado por aquellos pequeños abanicos, ¿pero eso siquiera era posible?

-Sentimos interrumpir su entrenamiento, chicos – dijo tranquilamente Mitsuki, como si el accidente no hubiera pasado.

-¿Mitsuki-chan, están bien? – pregunto preocupada Haru llegando hasta donde estaba la pelirroja.

-Si, en verdad estamos bien.-la pelirroja le sonrió.

-Lo sentimos.-dijo Yamamoto fue el primero en disculparse – No nos dimos…

-No, al contrario fue nuestro error – dijo Ayaka para sorpresa de sus amigas.

-Aya tiene razón – Mitsuki continuo hablando al ver que la otra no diría nada más. ¿Porque había hablado en primer lugar? No lo sabía pero tenía curiosidad por saberlo. Se acercó a Yukiko que seguía quejándose sobre su vestuario arruinado y es que debido al humo sus ropas blancas se volvieron grises en ciertas partes. Le ayudo a acomodar su cabello mientras continuaba hablando.

-¿Cómo es que salieron ilesas? – pegunto asombrado Ryohei, no es que era que se lastimaran pero la verdad lo sorprendía.

-Yukiko creo rápidamente una barrera de hielo, con la que choco directamente el ataque...-explicaba Mitsuki.-...pero nadie conto con que se crearía el humo.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta señorita Yukiko? -preguntó Gokudera.- Me ha molestado la curiosidad desde el día de ayer.

-Solo Yukiko está bien. -respondió la albina sacudiendo su falda.- ¿Qué es lo que deseas saber?

-¿Exactamente cómo funciona la llama de la nieve? -Hayato la miro fijamente.

-¿Que...? -exclamo la albina extrañada

-Me di cuenta ayer en el desayuno que no portaba ningún anillo y aun así creo el bastón con el que detuvo el ataque de Hibari y Gelaro congelo a Mukuro sin la ayuda del anillo Vongola... Ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera vi el anillo Vongola durante la ceremonia.

Ante la mirada incrédula de todos los presentes las tres chicas de Italia comenzaron a reír durante unos segundos.

-¿Qué fue lo gracioso? -cuestiono Hana sin entender el porqué de la risa.

-Lo sentimos, en verdad...-decía Mitsuki mientras se detenían.

-Listo. -dijo Yukiko cuando la risa paro- Lo que pasa es que nunca pensé que nos preguntarían por ello. Mi hermano nos comentó que conocieron a Neus y creí que habían observado mejor la situación.

-¿Neus? -dijeron todos.

-¡Ah! ¡! -grito Ryohei haciendo memoria.

-Sí, ese. -contesto Mitsuki.- Neus, es el primer guardián de la nieve de Vongola, un poco loco...

-...pero creemos que es herencia...-continuo Ayaka de forma burlona.- ¿Cierto, Yukiko?

La chica asintió sin entender que le hacían burla a su locura personal.

-Como sea, mi hermano si porta el anillo...

-Pero...

-Sin embargo no es tal cual. Tuvimos que convertís el anillo a un accesorio hace tiempo, por lo cual es diferente a lo que esperaban.

-¿Un accesorio? -cuestiono Yamamoto pensando en todo lo que portaba el peli-turquesa que tuviera posibilidad de ser el anillo.

Las chicas de Japón miraron a los guardianes, fijándose claramente en la hebilla X de la tormenta que portaba Gokudera, en Yamamoto el collar X de la lluvia y en el Ryohei el brazalete X del sol.

-Sí. -la albina al ver los rostros pensativo de los chicos sonrió, y con la mano señalo sus orejas.

-¡Las orejeras! -exclamaron todos a la vez recordando que era lo único que siempre portaba.

-Bingo. -exclamaron Mitsuki y Ayaka.

-Pero aun así regresamos a la cuestión del mono inteligente- dijo Hana.- Tu no tenías anillo.

-¿Podría aclararnos eso? -apoyo Hayato conteniendo las ganas de gritarle a la chica por el adjetivo.

-Bueno sobre eso, al aparecer tengo la habilidad de generar la llama sin necesidad del anillo, no entiendo a que se deba pero es eso. -explico Yukiko, Tsuna le había pedido que si los demás guardianes le pedían información no se las negara... aunque tampoco iba a decir mucho.- Con solamente mis manos puedo crear las cosas que necesito, a diferencia de las otras llamas... la llama de la nieve es una llama constructiva... podemos crear cosas de hielo...

-Chicas lamento interrumpir pero ¿qué es lo que vinimos hacer aquí abajo? -pregunto Ayaka a sus otras dos amigas.

-¡Ahh! -exclamaron a la vez, la pelinegro se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano. -Se nos olvidó.

-¿Sucede algo? -cuestiono Kyoko.

-Sí, se nos olvidó decirles que Tsuna regreso y quiere hablar con todos ustedes.

-¿El décimo regreso? -pregunto motivado Gokudera.

-Sí.

-Quiere hablar con todos y los está esperando en el jardín.-Dijo Mitsuki con una sonrisa.

-¿Si quiere hablar con nosotros porque en el patio y no dentro de la casa? -cuestiono Hana con el ceño fruncido.

-No te preocupes por los detalles. -Dijo feliz Mitsuki caminando hacia el ascensor, seguida de cerca por las otras dos.

-Detalles pequeños, detalles pequeños. -decía melódicamente Yukiko.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los guardianes y las chicas, eran guiados por el grupo peculiar de amigas. Se dirigían al jardín principal. Antes de llegar a la puerta doble, las guías se detuvieron a los lados. La puerta que siempre estaba abierta ahora estaba cerrada. Miraron interrogantes a las chicas.

-Ábranla ustedes, Tsuna los espera. –contesto Mitsuki con una sonrisa.

Un poco dudoso Gokudera se adelantó al grupo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta seguido de cerca de Yamamoto y Ryohei. La lluvia y el sol, abrieron las dos puertas a la vez y todos fueron recibidos con confeti, serpentina, espuma y el grito general…

**¡BIENVENIDOS A ITALIA!**

Los guardianes estaban mudos de la impresión y las chicas estaban muy emocionadas. Casi todos sus conocidos estaban ahí reunidos; Dino y Romario; Yuni, Byakuran, Gamma, Nozoru, las coronas fúnebres; Basil, Lal, Bianchi (con antifaz), la familia Kozart, los ex –arcobaleno, incluso los miembros de Varia estaban ahí y ante todo pronóstico Xanxus.

Tsuna se colocó enfrente de todos y comenzó su discurso con una reverencia hacia sus guardianes, quienes no entendían que estaba pasando.

-Chicos, sé que no empezamos con el pie derecho. Así que… por favor, empecemos de nuevo ahora. Y espero que recobremos la amistad que teníamos. Espero que el hecho ahora de pertenecer a Vongola no cambie la forma en la que siempre nos hemos tratado. Y en verdad, de corazón me alegro de que sean mis guardianes y amigos. –Dejo la reverencia.- Haru, Kyoko-chan, Hana, les pido una disculpa por mi comportamiento de ayer al darles una bienvenida. No debí exagerar las cosas y debí alegrarme más de que estén bien. Debí comenzar con una disculpa como la de ahora… Chicas, siento mucho haberme ido tiempo atrás sin haberme despedido de ustedes y de recibirlas de manera tan grosera. Y sé que no es excusa pero espero que me entiendan. Llevaba varios días sin dormir y estaba presionado por la ceremonia; a eso le sumamos un poco la tristeza de saber que involucre a mis amigos en un mundo tan horrible como es la mafia. –el castaño hablaba sinceramente, sabía que todas las personas presentes eran amigos por lo cual no lo criticarían en su odia hacia la mafia- sin embargo tenía al menos el consuelo de saber que ustedes estaban alejadas de esto, así que saber que voluntariamente vinieron aun sabiendo las consecuencias me altero. ¡EN VERDAD LO SIENTO MUCHO! ¡BIENVENIDOS A ITALIA!

-Decimo…

-¡Tsuna-san! –Haru se lanzó a abrazar al castaño mientras lloraba. – ¡Es usted muy cruel! ¡Sabe que Haru no puede enojarse si se lo pide de esa manera!

-Tsuna-kun no te preocupes estás perdonado.- dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa. Hana solo sonrió.

-Boss gracias…

Las chicas de Japón lloraban pero se sentían aliviadas, por las palabras del castaño ahora sabían que no las odiaba como creyeron al haber sido rechazadas.

-Haha, no tenías que preocuparte Tsuna- dijo Yamamoto con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Emocionado al extremo! - grito Ryohei con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mukuro y Hibari ya estaban en la fiesta desde antes por lo que estaban del lado de los invitados. Mukuro estaba con los de Kokuyo que devoraban la mesa llena de comida que había preparado Mitsuki a escondidas de la décima generación. Y Hibari estaba en alguna rama de los arboles cercano, siempre alejado del bullicio pero pendiente de él.

Algunos invitados aplaudían y otros tantos pensaban que a pesar de ahora a pesar de ser, el jefe de la mafia más temible del mundo, Tsunayoshi seguía siendo Tsunayoshi. No había cambiado nada su amable corazón. Otros más como Dino lloraba por el emotivo encuentro. Yukiko, Mitsuki y Ayaka se habían acercado al grupo de invitados de forma sigilosa, no podían interrumpir la disculpa de Tsuna.

Tsunayoshi alejo un poco a Haru del fuerte abrazo en el que lo envolvió. Al alejarla un poco le sonrió y le dijo con una gran sonrisa a ella y a los demás…

-Bienvenidos a casa…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de la disculpa sincera del Cielo Vongola, la fiesta comenzó. Los guardianes y las chicas comenzaron a saludar a los invitados. Peleando con algunos (ejem: Yamamoto reía al ser regañado por Squalo); otros hablaban tranquilamente (ejem: las chicas se reencontraban con Yuni); otros más jugaban (ejem: Lambo con Bluebell que era la otra niña del grupo); algunos se conocían (ejem: Mukuro hablaba con Mitsuki, la pelirroja le llamaba la atención); y otros más, aprovechaban para platicar de cosas pasadas (ejem: Dino, Tsuna y Gokudera platicaban)

Lo que al principio era una fiesta tranquila se empezó a tornar más al estilo Vongola al que estaban acostumbrados, gritos y risas se escuchaban.

-Una, dos, tres – exclamo Yukiko mientras con sus llamas hacia dos pistolas hechas de hielo, una le fue entregada a su fiel amigo Byakuran y la otra se la quedo ella, para empezar una guerra unilateral. Reborn se les unió con leon trasformado en pistola.

**_Yukiko / Reborn / Byakuran VS Todos los presentes._**

Los dos albinos con una sonrisa en sus rostros, empezaron a disparar sin piedad a todos los pequeños proyectiles… unas pequeñas bolitas de nieve. Los que estaban tranquilamente hablando recibieron una bola de nieve en sus caras acallándolos; los que comían, tiraban su comida al recibir el impacto; y los que si prestaron algo de atención a lo que hacían los albinos, apenas podían lograr esquivar las bolas de nieves que disparaban a diestra y siniestra.

-Jajaja –reía Yukiko con alegría y maldad, disparándoles a todos sin distinción alguna, al igual que el albino mayor.

Casi todos los invitados comenzaron a esquivar los ataques y amenazar a gritos a los malhechores, pero estos hacían caso omiso, y regresaban el favor con más disparos.

Mitsuki y Ayaka miraron con una sonrisa llena de emoción la escena frente a ellas, y sus ojitos se dirigieron a la nieve mayor que se encontraba a su lado. Con ojitos tiernos y llenos de súplica, lo miraban esperando una reacción de su parte.

**_((Angelice:_** Ojitos como el gato con botas…

**_Marlene:_** Ojitos a los que no les niegas nada…**_))_**

Gelaro sentía las miradas sobre él y sabia a que se debía, por lo que no quería mirarlas ni por equivocación, complacerlas solo empeoraría la situación… sabía que lo que las chicas esperaban de él.

-De acuerdo.-dijo suspirando derrotado por las insistentes miradas, con rapidez hizo dos pistolas mas de nieve y se las entrego, después volvió hacer otra un poco más pequeña.

-¿Qué? ¿Te vas a unir? – le pregunto burlonamente Ayaka.

-No.-le dijo mientras aventaba el arma hacia otra persona que miraba el espectáculo que se había montado con emoción, quería unirse.- Lambo toma -la vaquita la atrapo y sonrió.

-Gyajaja, Gyajaja.- exclamo riendo, llamando la atención de todos.- El General Lambo ha llegado.

-¡Y no llego solo! -dijo Mitsuki jalando a Ayaka para ponerse atrás de lambo.

-¡Nosotras las capitanas hemos llegado! – exclamo Ayaka.

Los tres se pusieron en una posición genial con las armas y sonrieron para luego dispararles a Yukiko y Byakuran quienes empezaron a esquivar las bolas de nieve que iban hacia ellos. Para luego empezar a disparar contra ellos y olvidándose de los demás.

**_Yukiko / Reborn / Byakuran VS El General Lambo / Las Capitanas Mitsuki - Ayaka_**

Aun cuando habían dejado a los inocentes en paz para dirigirse solamente contra los que tenían pistolas, las bolas de nieve seguían golpeando a gente inocente. Sin duda todo era alegría hasta que…

¡PLASH!

Escucharon un ruido. Todos voltearon a ver qué había sucedido. Encontrándose con una aterradora escena.

Hibari Kyoya se encontraba tirado en el suelo, una bola de nieve lo había golpeado cuando se encontraba durmiendo en la rama de un árbol cercano. Con una gran aura negra a su alrededor empezó a levantarse, visualizando a su presa quien era ni más, ni menos que su adorada hermanita.

-¡Fue Dino! – se apresuró a decir Ayaka entregándole la pistola al pobre bronco que estaba a su lado.

-Kamikorusu – exclamo mientras sacaba sus tonfas.

-¡Espera Kyoya! ¡No fui yo! – exclamaba el rubio moviendo las manos aun con la pistola en manos.

En cuanto menos se lo espero Kyoya se abalanzó en contra de él, apenas logrando esquivarlo el rubio se hizo para atrás, en esos momentos aprovecho Ayaka para quitarle la pistola. Dino salió huyendo con un azabache detrás de él.

-¡Oh, Dino es un gran caballero! – Dijo Ayaka malvadamente – Mira que sacrificarse por una dama.

-¿Sacrificarse? ¿No sería mejor decir que lo sacrificaste? – le dijo Tsuna con una gotita, pero lo que recibió como respuesta fue una bola de nieve en la cara.

-¡Décimo! – exclamo Gokudera acercándose pero también fue recibido por una bola de nieve en el rostro de parte de Yukiko.

-Jajá. Gane la apuesta Byaku-chan.

-Ahh – suspiro resignado fingidamente – Yuki-chan tiene una buena puntería… De acuerdo, mañana te invito un helado.

-Yes. ¡Waa! – exclamo haciéndose para atrás le habían disparado a ella ahora.

-Jajá.-rio levemente Mitsuki con Reborn en su hombro quien fue quien le disparo con leon.

-Te faltan miles de años para creer que tiene buena puntería Yukiko.-dijo Reborn con una sonrisa.

-¡Waa! ¡Traición! – Exclamo levantándose. -Reborn se ha unido al general lambo y las capitanas Ayaka-Mitsuki. – dijo Yukiko señalando.

-Yo no me uní a nadie.-dijo Reborn.- Y como prueba – le disparo a Ayaka en el rostro. – Yo trabajo solo.

-¡Entonces fue golpe de estado! – exclamo Byakuran.

Después de aquella aterradora escena con Hibari la fiesta siguió, con "tranquilidad" después de media hora, Hibari volvió aparecer y volvió a acostarse en el árbol y después de unos minutos reapareció un golpeado Dino.

-¿Tú crees Xanxus? – dijo divertida Mitsuki cerca del jefe de Varia, quien comía tranquilamente en su silla de rey que le habían preparado para él solo.

Los de Japón veían con gran asombro, el hecho de que la pelirroja Ichinose hablara de lo más normal con Xanxus, aunque parecía que él la ignoraba.

-¿Ayaka gano? – pregunto sorprendiendo aún más a los japoneses, Xanxus si la estaba escuchando.

-Xanxus sabes que Ayaka es un poco torpe...-seguía hablando la pelirroja contándole a Xanxus la pelea de la madrugada donde los hermanos Hibari hicieron una competencia de haber quien golpeaba más enemigos.

**.**

**_~Flash Back~_**

Todos se encontraban luchando a excepción de Mitsuki que veía todo con una sonrisa, su atención estaba principalmente centrada en Ayaka y en como luchaba.

-¡Gambare! ¡Gambare! – animaba en japonés Mitsuki a su amiga aplaudiendo. Escucho un quejido de dolor, por lo que volteo y miro a Kyoya rodeado de cuerpos inmóviles y los que apenas se movían solo se quejaban. - ¡Ayaka, Kyoya lleva más! ¡GAMBARE!

-¡¿QUE?! – exclamo la Hibari menor volteando a ver a su hermano, quien sonrió con superioridad hacia ella.

Ella frunció el ceño, odiaba perder. Un enemigo se lanzó hacia Ayaka quien estaba distraída pero no lo suficiente logrando darle un puñetazo haciendo que se tambaleara, antes de caer al suelo lo levanto de nuevo con un rodillazo en el rostro y al final una patada enviándolo hacia su hermano quien lo recibió con un golpe de su tonfa y así, por fin cayó al suelo el pobre maleante.

-¡Ayaka Baka, ese cuenta como uno más para Kyoya! – le dijo Mitsuki.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡DEVUELVEMELO KYO-NII! – exclamo Ayaka como una pequeña niña caprichosa.

-Toma.-dijo Kyoya pateando otro cuerpo hacia ella.

-¡No quiero tu calidad! – dijo regresándoselo.

-¡Ayaka eso cuanta como uno más! -Le grito la pelirroja.- ¡Le has regalado dos enemigos (puntos)!

-¿Qué? Eso no cuenta como regalo, solo se lo regrese…-se quejó la pelinegra.

-Pero él lo tiro al suelo dos veces, son puntos para él. –dijo con seguridad la Ichinose.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién dicto esas reglas? Lo hare descansar en pedazos…-dijo la chica con mirada furiosa. Sin embargo no hubo contestación a su pregunta. Después de golpear a otro enemigo se giró a ver a su amiga, encontrándose con que la chica quería llorar.- ¡¿Fuiste tú?!

-Es que… es que… era una regla genial…-decía la pelirroja mientras hipaba intentando no llorar.- ¡Ayaka se enojó!

-Ayaka, no hagas llorar a Mitsuki. –la regaño Kyoya lanzándole otro cuerpo, que le regreso la chica.

-No le hice nada.- se defendió la pelinegra.- Y ya dije que no quiero caridad.

Los hermanos comenzaron un atrapa y regresa, con el pobre cuerpo que Kyoya le había devuelto. Mitsuki solo movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, sentía que estaba viendo un juego de pin-pon.

**_~Fin del Flash Back~_**

**.**

-…así que perdió por 50.-dijo Mitsuki suspirando con pesar.- Término perdiendo el aire…

-Hahaha. Te dieron una paliza.-le grito el mayor a Ayaka, quien se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado con un puchero.

Nadie podía creerse que aquellos se llevaran tan bien. Principalmente por parte del jefe varia, no era muy social que digamos.

Muy lejos de ellos se encontraban un trio muy peligroso; dos albinos y un pequeño sicario. Platicaban misteriosamente, nadie les prestaba atención puesto que estaban hasta atrás de todos. Ambos albinos sonrieron ante la idea.

Yukiko chasqueo los dedos. **Primera fase. Lista.**

Reborn transformo a leon en pistola. Se acercó a su objetivo sin ser detectado. Con la pistola le disparo a Xanxus desde atrás de Gelaro y Tsuna. **Segunda fase. Lista.**

Todos volvieron a guardar silencio y se quedaron inmóviles en sus lugares, hasta que una pequeña risa se escuchó, Mitsuki se estaba riendo, burlándose del mayor, los que no sabían nada de qué tan profunda era su relación, pensaron que le haría algo a la chica. Xanxus se levantó para ir tras Gelaro ya que de ahí había venido la bola. Pero en el momento en que se levantó la trampa de la primera fase hizo efecto. Yukiko había congelado todo el pasto debajo de Xanxus para que al momento en que se levantara, se resbalara atreves de todo el caminito congelado que hizo hasta la piscina y ahí cayera mojándose irremediablemente.

Byakuran se preparó para gritar: - ¡NECESITABAS UN BAÑO! – con otro tipo de voz. **Tercera fase. Lista. Misión Completada.**

Mitsuki seguía riendo.

Un enojado Xanxus salió de la piscina con armas en mano y empezó a disparar a todos diestra y siniestramente, exceptuando solamente a dos personas; Mitsuki y Yuni. También a Hibari pero ese porque estaba escondido dormido entres los arboles más alejados.

Los demás tuvieron que salir corriendo por sus vidas, mientras Yukiko y Byakuran se reían debajo de una mesa escondiéndose de los disparos.

Después de que lograran calmar a Xanxus la fiesta continúo.

-Yukiko, Byakuran ustedes se parecen.-les dijo Tsuna pues ellos era los traviesos de la fiesta junto con Reborn pero a ese no le podía hacer nada.

Los dos albinos lo miraron con los ojos abiertos y después se abrazaron entre sí.

-¡No quiero! – dijeron ambos.

Al final los separaron pero en los momentos en que se distraían los albinos se volvían juntar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Poco a poco los invitados se fueron retirados, dejando en el jardín de la mansión solamente a Tsuna, sus guardianes y las chicas de Japón. Una vez que se quedaron solos todos comenzaron a contarle al castaño lo que habían hecho durante su ausencia, las comenzaron fueron las chicas.

Continuaron platicándole sobre los sucesos de Namichuu, Haru le conto sobre su traslado a la escuela y los rumores sobre Hayato y Chrome, siendo secundada por Kyoko que afirmaba cada rumor; Ryohei fue el siguiente en contar sobre su vida, conto sobre el club de boxeo y el kohai a quien le cedió la estafeta. También comento con gran euforia y enojo lo que deseaba hacerle a Mochida.

-¿Y porque deseas golpear tan extremadamente a mochida? – pregunto Tsuna al darse cuenta que no sabía la razón.

Pero antes de que le contestara Bella interrumpió con mucho pesar, veía tan felices a los guardianes y a su efe que se avergonzaba por tener que romper aquel ambiente con un asunto tan fastidioso como el trabajo.

-Disculpe amo – todos giraron a ver a la chica con papeles en la mano.

-¿Qué sucede Bella? – pregunto el castaño.

-Acaban de llegar estos papeles por fax.-le extendió la mano con los papeles pero antes de que Tsuna los tomara Gelaro los agarro.

-Yo los revisare. No necesitas perder el tiempo con estos informes – dijo Gelaro mientras ojeaba las hojas que tenía en mano.

-¿Informes? – pregunto Gokudera levantándose de su lugar con la intención de quitarle aquellos papeles pero el castaño se interpuso en su camino.

-¿De qué son? – Cuestiono el décimo tranquilamente – Son los informes sobre la petición de cajas armas Joshua. Al parecer quiere algunas personalidades – informo tranquilamente Gelaro mientras se alejaba un poco del grupo – Realizare los preparativos. Regresare en unos momentos.

-Está bien. – asintió Tsuna.

-Décimo…

-Está bien Hayato. – El castaño le sonrió tranquilamente a su guardián - Gelaro te lo encargo ¿Quién sigue? ¿Qué tal tu Takeshi? Y fue hasta ese momento en que todo estaba en su lugar, en que toda tensión se había alejado dejando la amistad de antes que todos le dieron importancia a ser llamados por su nombre por Tsuna.

-De…decimo… ¿Cómo fue que me dijo? – pregunto el peli-plateado emocionado, los demás guardianes miraron a su jefe, esperando con ansiedad la respuesta.

El décimo y las nieves arquearon una ceja, extrañados por la respuesta. Hasta que entendió a lo que la tormenta se refería, Tsuna se ruborizo. Había estado llamando a sus guardianes por su nombre inconscientemente, tan acostumbrado estaba a llamar a todos por su nombre desde que inició sus estudios en Italia que no le dio importancia.

-Yo…-suspiro, volviendo a la serenidad – Lo siento, los he llamado por su nombre sin preguntarles – las nieves se miraron entre sí, no entendían el error – es la costumbre ¿les molesta? Porque e ser así yo…

-No se preocupe Decimo -interrumpió Gokudera eufórico- no nos molesta. -los demás guardianes asintieron.

-Habla por ti mono platinado. -dijo Hana.

-¿Te molesta a ti, Hana-chan? -cuestiono Haru.

-No, digo... no se trata de eso.-dijo la chica mirando a otro lado.- Soy japonesa, así que me hablen de "tu" de repente, es algo incómodo.

-Entonces solo hay que acostumbrarse.-dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa para su amiga que suspiro resignada.

-Entonces que así se quede. -dijo Mitsuki dulcemente, y aplaudiendo para cerrar ese tema. Los demás asintieron.

Gelaro se retiró sin más. Los demás amigos de Tsuna continuaron platicándole los sucesos del año de separación; el siguiente en contar su historia fue Yamamoto.

Yukiko aprovechando que todos estaban sumergidos en el relato del partido final del Koshien, se fue sin ser notada. Quería buscar a su hermano, ya que el mayor no había regresado, y se suponía que era un encargo sencillo.

Los siguientes en hablar fueron Gokudera y Chrome, contando su versión de los rumores y sobre el entrenamiento que mantuvieron con Mukuro antes de que este se marchara a la universidad junto con Ryohei y Hibari. La niebla mayor mantenía una distancia del grupo de amigos, pero siempre pendiente de la conversación.

-Me sorprende y alegra que entablaras tan buena conexión con Nagi.-dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa tranquila.

-No crea que fue algo fácil decimo. -dijo con gran pesar Hayato y Chrome se sonrojo.

-¿Porque? – pregunto curioso.

-Siempre que me quería acercar a ella huía de mí. No fue hasta que un día le grite mujer y ella regreso a mí y me exclamo que su nombre era Chrome Dokuro y no mujer.

El último tema a tratar fue sobre el viaje de regreso repentino del menor de los guardianes; Lambo. En ese punto en que fue Tsuna entendió que ahora le toca a él, aportar su parte de la historia.

-El viaje fue tan sorpresivo. -dijo Kyoko

-No estábamos preparados -comento Chrome.

-Primero Mitsuki desaparece de las competencias, luego Tsuna-san se va sin despedirse junto a Reborn-chan, y Lambo-chan al final también se va. -Haru suspiro con tristeza al recordar.

-Lo siento. Nunca fue mi intención que Lambo se fuera. -decía Tsuna nerviosamente- El jefe de la familia Bovino dijo que Lambo debía permanecer a mi lado sin importar nada, fue por eso que Lambo tuvo que regresar de Japón.

-Jajá. Lo sorprendente es el cambio tan grande de Lambo. -decía Yamamoto.

-Si tienes razón. Me sorprende lo mucho que ha madurado.-apoyo Gokudera.

-¡Si, maduro como un hombre extremo! - grito Ryohei.

-Cuando Lambo llego era tan travieso como siempre. Yukiko y Gelaro tuvieron muchas dificultades para acostumbrarse. Y tal parecía que Lambo estaba en contra de Yukiko, eran enemigos naturales. -comento juguetonamente Tsuna recordando algunas de la travesuras del pequeño a la albina.- Casi destruimos la casa del abuelito intentando detener a Yukiko que quería matar a Lambo.

-¿Entonces...?

-Fue gracias a Mitsuki. -el castaño respondió la pregunta incompleta de la tormenta referente al cambio.- Ella le enseño a Lambo las cosas. Entre Gelaro y yo lo ayudamos en lo que él nos pedía; al final Yukiko y Ayaka mantuvieron su naturaleza juguetona y Mitsuki lo ayudo a controlarla. Es por eso que sabe comportarse dependiendo la situación.

-Tsuna... ¿qué paso cuando te quedaste aquí en Italia? -cuestiono seriamente Yamamoto.

Todos habían querido tocar ese tema pero no sabían como o cuando hacerlo. Por unos minutos se mantuvo el silencio. Takeshi había decidido hacer por fin esa pregunta al comprender las palabras de Tsuna referente a la llegada de Lambo. Cuando el niño Bovino llego a Italia, las nieves ya estaban dentro de la vida de su amigo, por esa razón decidió que era el momento oportuno.

-Creo que mejor empiezo por el inicio...-Tsuna fue el primero en romper el silencio, sabia con exactitud qué era lo que sus guardianes querían saber. Todos prestaron completa atención.- Cuando secuestraron a Mukuro, hice un trato con Reborn. Termine aceptando ser el Décimo jefe Vongola. -Tsuna sintió como Hibari había cambiado de rama, acercándose más para escuchar...

**((Angelice: **Jajá, Kyoya es un mono. Cambio de rama** XD**

**Marlene: **Y luego no quieren que Hana les diga mono.

**Tetsuna: **A él le dijo Mono de la disciplina ¿cierto?

**Marlene: **Y eso que no nos goleaste** #asustada por la repentina paciencia de Tetsuna#**

**Tetsuna: **Solo porque es el último capítulo**))**

-Cuando lo rescatamos y llegamos a la casa del abuelito hablamos sobre mi decisión, yo había acordado con Reborn que ustedes no se involucrarían. -los guardianes iban a reclamar por lo que se apresuró a seguir.- Ese era mi único deseo por lo que el Noveno lo acepto. Luego se me comento la existencia de un guardián más, pero del cual no se nadie a excepción del jefe, podía saber.

-El guardián de la nieve. -Dijo Hayato, Tsuna asintió.

-Una vez que ustedes se fueron yo viaje a la isla donde él vivía. El anonimato era una forma de protegerse, debido a su extraña llama, había muchos que querían apoderarse de algún portador, es por eso que en la actualidad solo hay dos. Yukiko y Gelaro son los únicos en todo el mundo que tiene la llama de la nieve.

-Pero existe a llama del hielo – dijo Yamamoto recordando a la _"Hibari" _de la familia Kozart.

**((Angelice:** Se refiere en si a Adehield**))**

-Sí, son parecidas pero a la vez diferente. –Dijo el castaño.- Mas adelante lo verán- Regresando a lo que les decía; hubo algunos malentendidos con la familia Bertesco tiempo atrás por lo cual era complicado tratar con Gelaro, y no podía volver a Italia si él no me aceptaba como su jefe. Es por eso que se les prohibió la entrada al país, si alguno de ustedes venia y no me encontraban aquí, sería difícil decir donde me encontraba…

-¿Decimo, ha dicho que si él no lo aceptaba como su jefe? –cuestiono Gokudera.

-A diferencia de ustedes, Gelaro era el único de los guardianes que decide si debe cumplir su deber como tal u olvidarse de ello. Al no aceptar a su jefe. –El rostro de Tsuna era serio- Los malentendidos eran serios y graves. Por lo que Gelaro y Yukiko odiaban a Vongola… Gelaro es un poco serio y Yukiko muy rencorosa por lo que me costó entablar una plática con ellos. Al final las cosas se aclararon. Y fui aceptado por los hermanos Bertesco regresando a Italia. –Su rostro se relajó y sonrió- Después ellos decidieron quedarse aquí conmigo y ayudarme durante mis estudios para ser jefe. Decidí que era muy egoísta que solo el jefe supiera sobre la existencia del guardián de la nieve, por lo que rompí esa tradición, después de hablar seriamente con el Noveno. Él estuvo de acuerdo que debido a esa tradición se crearon los malos entendidos por lo que la revelación del guardián de la nieve se dio a conocer durante mi primera junta de capos…

Tsuna continúo su plática sobre sus anécdotas en Italia acompañado de Yukiko y Gelaro a su lado. Conto sobre la escuela, sus entrenamientos, la llegada de Mitsuki y Ayaka a Vongola, la voluntad de las chicas, el recibimiento por parte de su abuelo, la insistencia de la heredera Gottsched, la fiesta de cumpleaños, la graduación de la escuela, los enamoramientos de Yukiko… una a una las anécdotas fueron más alegres, dejando de lado temas tristes y preocupantes. Tsuna no quería contarles sobre los atentados, la historia de los hermanos Bertesco así como el secuestro de Yukiko eran temas que solo les concernía a las nieves y de ellas dependía contarla. Los atetados eran cosas que poco a poco les contaría más adelante, por el momento quería disfrutar de sus amigos.

Entre risas, historias y peleas amistosas entre guardianes continuaron escuchado al Decimo Vongola…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Noche:_**

**.**

Mitsuki y Ayaka se habían retirado para darle tiempo a Tsuna a solas con sus viejos amigos. Se retiraban a sus habitaciones pero al llegar al segundo piso escucharon a dos personas hablar. Motivadas por la curiosidad de toda chica, se dirigieron al encuentro de las personas que hablaban. Las voces provenían de la sala de té, donde se solía reunir las nieves junto con Tsuna para pasar un rato de relajación.

Abrieron la puerta encontrándose con un silencio un poco incómodo, debido a que ya era de noche y las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas, el cuarto era simplemente alumbrado por la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas. La poca luz que iluminaba la sala, mostraba dos siluetas sentadas cómodamente en los sillones pero no podían distinguirlas. Ambas chicas se adentraron a la habitación y se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de uno de los ocupantes repentinamente.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

Ayaka rápidamente busco el interruptor…

**_((Mar/Ang:_** ¡Se hizo la luz!**_ #exclamaron, una feliz y la otra asustada#_**

**_Angelice:_** ¡No! ¡No puede ser!

**_Marlene:_** Luz…

**_Angelice:_** ¡No Marlen, no vayas hacia la luz!

**_Marlene:_** …Luz mía…

**_Tetsuna:_** ¡Dejen sus payasadas! **_#Golpeándolas con Hachiko –le puso nombre al tubo de hierro- dejándolas inconscientes en el suelo y con chichón#_ \\(*o*)-| **¡Cuanto extrañaba golpearlas! **_#Sus ojitos le brillan por la alegría#))_**

-Eso es lo que yo quiero saber. –Contesto tranquilamente Mitsuki.- ¿Qué hacen aquí? Se supone que deberían estar con Tsuna y los demás.

Ambas siluetas se levantaron de sus asientos y se acercaron a la ventana, desde donde se podía ver al Decimo y a sus amigos platicando animadamente.

-Supongo que no estamos con él, por la misma razón que ustedes dos. –dijo el Gelaro.

-¿Le están dando espacio para que este con los demás guardianes? –pregunto Mitsuki quien aún sonreía.

-¿Estas segura que por eso ustedes no están con él, Okaa-san? –dijo burlonamente Yukiko, quería que la pelirroja fuera honesta con ella misma.

-Yo… yo no… No sé a qué te refieres. –dijo con dificultad la Ichinose.

Ayaka se mantenía al margen de la conversación. La verdad es que ella solo hacia compañía a Mitsuki, estar con Tsuna y los demás era irrelevante mientras Mitsuki no dijera lo contrario.

-No mientas. Todos ustedes creen que no lo sé. –Dijo Yukiko mirando a sus tres acompañantes.- Sé que es lo que deseas de Vongola y por lo que te uniste a nosotros. No diré que no me dolió un poco que ninguno me dijera sobre eso, pero ya lo supere. Ahora solo deseo ayudarte, y aunque tú te niegues, lo hare.

La pelirroja se resignó y suspiro. No podía ir en contra de la albina. Sería como querer congelar el mar entero, simplemente imposible. Sonriendo como se caracterizaba, de forma tranquila y amable, se acercó a la chica y la abrazo.

-Gracias…-susurro en la oreja de la menor quien devolvió el abrazo y la sonrisa.

-…Así que supongo que estamos en el mismo barco. –Los hermanos y la pelirroja miraron de nuevo por la ventana.

-…Así es. –contesto Gelaro, observando a Tsuna reír por algo que le dijo Ryohei.

-…Nosotros…-comenzó Yukiko.

-…Por el momento no pertenecemos al mismo circulo que ellos. –Terminaron de decir los otros tres en la habitación y observando a la decía generación Vongola desde la ventana…

**_Fin…_**

**_Continuara… ¿tal vez?..._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Tetsuna: _**_¡Corten! La escena se queda **XD**_

**_Todos los ayudantes: _**_Buen trabajo._

**_Angelice: _**_Bueno eso es todo…_

**_Marlene: _**_Lastima que se acabó** #cantando# **el Resplandecer de Vongola, mañana volveremos con un nuevo fic…** #cantando alegremente hasta que fue golpeada con abanico de papel#**_

**_Tetsuna: _**_Nada de que harás un nuevo fic. ¡Y tú! No pongas "¿tal vez?" Dijimos que habría segunda temporada. **#Saca a Hachiko –le puso nombre al tubo de hierro- de quien sabe dónde y las amenaza con él#** ¿Entendieron?_

**_Mar/Ang: _**_Hai.** #Empiezan a temblar#**_

**_Marlene: _**_Bueno, les queremos decir a todos (as) nuestros (as) seguidores (ras)…_

**_Angelice: _**_¿Seguidores? ¿Tenemos seguidores? ¿Por qué demonios nadie me dijo que teníamos seguidores? ¡SOY FAMOSA!_

**_Marlene: _**_¡Silencio! **#le da un sape#**_

**_Tetsuna: _**_Vas aprendiendo Mar._

**_Marlene: _**_Gracias._

**_Angelice: _**_Todos abusan de mí _

**_Marlene: _**_Bueno continuemos. Gracias a todos y todas nuestros seguidores._

**_#se ponen en filita una al lado de otra y hacen una reverencia#_**

**_Tetsu / Ang / Mar: _**_Arigatou gosaimasu_ (Muchas Gracias)

**_Marlene: _**_Por favor comenten si es que desean que continuemos el fic ¿o no?_

**_Tetsuna: _**_Es que siento, que no les agrada el fic… aun cuando leía sus comentarios. __ sean honestos y respondan. **#se deprime#**_

**_Marlene: _**_¿Qué? ¿Otra vez te deprimes? Bueno, al menos nunca mostraste esa faceta tuya durante todo el fic hasta ahora. Chicos y chicas les presento a la verdadera Tetsuna, ella es demasiado emo aunque no lo crean **XD**_

**_Angelice: _**_Entonces eso es todo por este día. Y por cierto ¡RECOMIENDEN NUESTRO FIC! HAHAHAHAHA ¡PROMOCIONENLO! ¡HAGAN QUE MAS GENTE CAIGA EN EL MUNDO DEL MAL! **#se hace bolita en cuanto acaba pues espera un golpe de parte de las otras dos#**_

**_Marlene:_**_ Muy buena idea **#aplaudiendo#**_

**_Tetsuna: _**_Por fin dices algo inteligente** #aplaudiendo igual#**_

**_Mar / Tetsu / Ang:_**_ Nos vemos dentro de un…_

**_Angelice:_**_ ¡Mes y medio! _**XD**

**_Marlene:_**_ ¡Es un mes! **#la golpea#**_

**_Angelice:_**_ ¡Pero quiero vacaciones! **#empieza a chillar#**_

.

**-las luces se apagan-**

**-se escuchan aplausos-**

.

**_Reborn: _**_Ciao~ Ciao~ Bueno trabajo chicas._

**_Tetsuna: _**_¡Reborn-sensei gracias!_

**_Reborn: _**_No podía esperar nada menos de mis aprendices._

**_Marlene: _**_Gracias Reborn-sensei. Me esforzare cada vez más._

**_Angelice: _**_Reborn-sensei invítenos algo de comer._

**_Reborn: _**_Solo por esta vez, ya que me ayudaron a contar como Tsuna se convirtió en un digno jefe. **#sonríe y transforma a su fiel compañero en pistola y apunta hacia el frente#**_

**¡BAAM!**

**°ARRIVEDECHI°**


	42. RESPUESTAS

**NO ES CAPITULO SOLO LES RESPONDEREMOS LOS COMENTARIOS QUE NOS DIERON Y AVISARLES ALGO BUENO PERO ESO HASTA EL FINAL.**

.

.

.

.

**BR-Sawada:** ¡Hola! Bueno, claro que va a haber segunda temporada. Se llama Resplandecer de Vongola: Media Noche XD Gracias por leer.

**PczZitoO: **¡Hola! ¿En serio? Gracias por leer. Nos alegra que te encantara la historia. Nosotras también amamos a Fran.

Sobre Gelaro, bueno la existencia de Gelaro no la sabia, hasta que nos encontramos una imagen de él videojuego donde participo Gelaro y más o menos contaron su historia. Por ello decidimos meterlo. Ya sobre las tradiciones de la familia Bertesco si fue inventada por nosotras. Yukiko si es un Oc de nosotras y ella si es fuerte no estará tan al nivel de los guardianes pero sabe pelear y para que negar, mejor que Chrome. Sentíamos que a fuerzas Yukiko merecía ser también guardiana, pero no podía abandonar la familia como si nada por ello también se volvió la Donna de su Famiglia.

Sobre la decisión que tomamos sobre quien será la mano derecha se revelara en poco.

No son celoso, simplemente es desconfianza, por mucho que Tsuna le haya enseñado que no hay de malo en confiar, no es fácil cambiar tan fácil. Su desconfianza sigue ahí y Yukiko es una muestra al ver cómo trata a las chicas. Ayaka es parecida a su hermano en todos los sentidos más sin embargo lo que los diferencia apare del género es que a Ayaka le gusta divertirse y mostrar sus sentimientos. Mitsuki por otra parte como dijiste es un personaje agradable. Es como Nana o al menos la hemos estado asiento con aquella intención de que se parezcan. Claro que Mitsuki es un personaje misterioso, pero todos sus secretos empezaran a hacer revelados. Nos alegra que te gustaran nueros OC's

Sobre los guardianes y las chicas, la brecha de los año será disminuida pero si va haber un percate en contra de la chicas. Y sobre la reacción…. Pues aunque no lo creas nosotras también esperamos una mejor reacción pero salió esta XD, no es frio con ellos, simplemente no había tiempo y Tsuna ahora sabe que todo tenía que moverse con rapidez. Esa también es una de mis partes favoritas ¡VONGOLA DEJO DE SER MAFIA! Así es, aún queda mucho por haber y revelar, gracia por haberte dado el tiempo de leer este alocado fic. Gracias por tu apoyo.

** 99**: ¡Hola Catalina! No te preocupes por ello, nos alegra mucho que hayas leído nuestra historia hasta el final, nos hace muy felices. Gracias por el apoyo hasta ahora. Oh, llamas del infierno. Suena interesante pero no creo que pongamos algo así, ya que las Llamas de la tierra eran la contraparte de las del Cielo. Gracias Catalina. Bueno no tienes que esperar más para la segunda temporada, la tendrás pronto. Nosotras también amamos a Chrome y te diré algo bueno, en esta nueva temporada Chrome aparecerá mucho… o al menos eso planeamos. Bye~

**No tengo cuenta:** ¡Hola! **(Ang: Me gusta tu nombre) **Gracias por leer y no te preocupes tendrá su segunda temporada.

**hakumiru26: **¡Hola Haku! ¬3¬ ¿porque? Misuki es un amor pero bueno, respeto tu opinión. Nos alegra mucho que te haya encantado. Obviamente Tsuna reforzara de nuevo lo laos con sus guardianes y amigos, una familia siempre debe de estar unida sin importar que a veces tenga sus diferencias. Sobre lo de Gelaro vs Gokudera, eso se resolverá muy pronto, no te preocupes. Jeje. Dino es fácil de manipular, ¿qué case de relación? Pues de amigos, solamente ello. Me alegra que las peleas de lo Hibari te encanten. Ese Tsuna sigue ahí más sin embargo ya no sale tan seguido. Bye Haku~

**yola1996acuario: **¡Hola! Oh, gracias por leerlo. Nos alegra que te gustara. La segunda temporada ya llego XD

**Yuu y Ale: **¡HOLA YUU, ALE-NII! ¡HEMOS REGRESADO CON LA NUEVA TEMPORADA XD!

En serio, gracias a los dos por leer, desde que dejaron sus comentarios fue tan divertido, los quiero a ambos. Gracias por el apoyo que nos dieron durante el fic, nos animaban sus RW y nos motivaban a seguir escribiendo. Esperamos que disfruten de la nueva temporada como lo hicieron con la anterior. Gracias por todo par de hermanos.

**silkie 19: **¡Hola silkie! Me alegro mucho que nos hayas seguido hasta aquí. Nos alegraban mucho tus RW, gracias por el apoyo. Nos alegra mucho que te gustara. **(Ang / Mar: La segunda temporada ya está al aire XD)**

** : **¡Hola Rin y Kari! Nos alegra que les gustara. Gracia por sus RW y su apoyo hasta ahora. La segunda temporada ha llegado y espero la disfruten.

**miharu Vargas: **¡Hola! Gracias por el apoyo secreto XD no te preocupes, la segunda temporada está siendo transmitida en esos momentos. Bye~

**Kim Ishida: **¡Hola Kim! Si, lo se fue triste pero ahora llegamos con la nueva temporada de RV, titulada: Resplandecer de Vongola: Media Noche. No sabes cuan feliz nos hace que hayas continuado con la historia y no la hayas abandonado. Gracias por todo el apoyo. Todas tus dudas serán respondidas, de eso no tengas dudas. (Ang: Gracias por ser mi fan XD)

**tsuri182718:** ¡HOLA TSURI! No alegra que te gustara. La fiesta de bienvenida fue un caos total pero divertido. Nos alegra que te gusten nuestros Oc. No hay problema era tu cumpleaños había que felicitarte. Si, se llamaban así "Jugando con la nieve". Todo a su tiempo y todo aquello de lo que tienes dudas se responderán en la Nueva temporada: Resplandecer de Vongola: Media Noche XD

Gracias por leer.

**margaret184: **¡Hola! Nos alegra que te gustara. Eso es para que la espera hacia la segunda emporada fuera mayor XD **(Ang: Ya sabemos que somos malas.) **A nosotras tampoco así que ya somos cuatro. Gracias por leer.

**97fizhy03dt : **¡RIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡HOLA! XD **(Ang / Mar: ¡Sorpresa! + Mar: No solo Tetsu era estudiante + Tetsu: Nuestro sensei tenía que aparecer a fuerzas. Y si, es el nombre del perro. Mi Hachiko no morirá, es inmortal + Ang: Tú si entiendes los misterios misteriosamente misteriosos de la vida XD Y no, los chicos son nuestros, lo siento Rika) **Nos alegra mucho tu apoyo hasta ahora. Éramos felices siempre a leer tus RW

Nos alegra que te gustara. Tsuna jamás se molestaría por algo así, son su familia, su hermosa familia. Lo sabemos, la última escena tenía que quedar así para que esperaran con muchas ansias la segunda temporada.

Lamentamos mucho la espera. En serio y bueno… te diremos algo bueno.

**¡Tú espera ha valido la pena Rika-chan, el nuevo capítulo de RV 2 está listo!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**

**LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA YA SE HA PUBLICADO, EL PRIMER CAPITULO ESTA LISTO**

**.**

**RESPLANDECER HA VUELTO...**

**.**

**RESPLANDECER DE VONGOLA: MEDIA NOCHE**


End file.
